


The Darkness We Bring

by imnotdoneyetap



Series: The Marked Trilogy [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marked Souls, Middle Sister Salvatore, Salvatore siblings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 191,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotdoneyetap/pseuds/imnotdoneyetap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Salvatore, forced out of hiding, returns to Mystic Falls after her brother asks her too. There she's forced to protect a doppelganger that both her brothers love. Eleanor never thought she would be in any more trouble until she meets Niklaus, the threat to Elena's life, being her soulmate.</p><p>Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAAj0Jt5tYM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

       I let out the smoke of my cigarette through my chap lips as I look at the sun rise through the trees. My arms rested on my knees as I sat cross legged on the roof of my cabin. Two centuries have passed me by and I barely felt a change. I guess solitude had that effect on you.   
        I remained on my roof watching the dew from the leaves fall to the ground. I thought of nothing and yet of everything in this silent minutes before the creaking of a window opening and the voice of my distant roommate disrupted it.   
        "Don't you know that only you can prevent wildfires?" she asks motioning to the lit cigarette on my fingers. I give her a sarcastic smile and turn back to the sun.   
        "I don't particularly care about wildfires," I answer throwing the bud on the ground. "What's the point of protecting the world if it's going to survive anything we throw at it? Another fire, another flood, not even another war can put a dent on it."  
        "So pessimistic..." she whispers looking out at the sunrise. "No wonder you'll rather live here in the middle of the woods than go out into the real world."   
        "I'm not the only one living in solitude," I state turning to her. "You're here with me too."     
        "Not really my decision..." she whispers. I look at her more closely. I never really saw her even though we lived together for the past 5 years. She should be 25 years old but her eyes seemed older than that. I imagined it must be by the things she's seen.  
        I didn't know much about Sealia. We avoided each other as much as we could in our close quarters. The only reason we lived together was because she was a witch that I managed to cross paths with and she promised to do a cloaking spell to hide me from my brothers that were searching for me. This was the first time I've seen the grey color of her eyes and the freckles scattered on her tan skin. I turn away ignoring her last statement and twirl the daylight ring on my finger. The marked E on the lapis lazuli ring was supposed to mean something but it was just a reminder of all I lost and I never cared much to search what I left behind. Not until now.           
        I take a deep breath, and stand up from my seat. Sealia makes room so I could step inside the attic. I walk in and look at all of the packed boxes. I could only guess that they were mine.  
        "You're planning to leave, aren't you?" she asks.   
        "How do you always know what I'm going to do before I do?" I ask as I looked through my clothes and old memorabilia. I tape the boxes up and turn to her. "Yeah, I started to think it was time for me to move on. I'm not sure where though but I'll find out soon enough."   
        "I have an idea," Sealia tells me. "Your brother has been calling you all morning. I thought you'll like to call him back."  
        I freeze as she says this.  
        "What do you mean?" I ask her. "My brother shouldn't be calling me because he doesn't know where I am, right?"  
        Sealia says nothing and remains stoic about the whole thing.   
        "Tell me we're still completely hidden." I state. "Tell me that you didn't out me to my brothers."   
        "You were planning to leave and you had nowhere else to go." she replies.  
        "You had no right to do that!"   
        "He sounded like he really needed you."   
        "Sealia! How could you?" I ask. I start to grab as many things as I could and storm out of the attic. I make my way down the stairs to the garage but Sealia blocks me from going anywhere. The phone rings and I turn to it knowing who it was. Sealia answers it and before saying anything presses it onto my ear. I drop all of my things ready to push away the phone until Stefan speaks up.   
        "Ele? Is that you?" he asks with hope. "I know that's you Ele."   
        "Stef, what can I do for you?" I ask not knowing what else to say.  
        "Really? That's all you're going to ask me after all two centuries of not speaking to each other."   
        "Don't talk to me that way. As I recall, I'm older than you and I can do what I want." I state.   
        "Yeah, I know but as my older sister you have the duty to check in once in awhile or at least help me clean up my messes."   
        "And what messes am I supposed to clean up now Stef?" I ask him. "Did you kill some council members? Have you gone ripper again? Oh right, how could I be so clueless, you want me to come over like always and wipe the little bit of blood off your face before I throw out your early human breakfast."  
        "Forgot how much of a bitch you were." Stefan mutters.   
        "Nope, I never was a bitch but being a vampire with no meaning for the past 200 years can make me that way."   
        "I know you blame me, Ele. But please..."   
        "Stef, I don't blame you!" I shout out. "I blame Katherine. She used all of us and then turned us into vampires for who knows what reason. I've been on my own because I couldn't live with the toxic she brought and infected both of you with. I've been hiding with witches and in Europe so I could get away from all of this."   
        "Ele, I've been looking for you wanting to tell you I'm sorry." Stefan tells me. "I'm really sorry, Ele. I mean it."   
        "I know you do, Stef." I sigh out. "I know you do but I can't do this. I can't..."  
        "You can't forgive me?" he asks me.   
        "I can't go back to being your loving older sister. I can't be the one you confide in or trust or rely on. I abandoned you for a reason. I left because honestly both you and Damon ruined my life. You took away my mortality, my friends, even my fiance couldn't look me in the eye. I can't have children. I can't have a home because I need to move every couple of decades and apparently witches are backstabbing bitches."  
        The line goes silent so I continue.  
        "Look Stefan, I love you. Families are always and forever and I know our family is fucked up. I know we lost ourselves with the change but you must have called for a reason." I state. "Sealia tells me you're in trouble."  
        "I am and I'll hate to ask but I could use your help." Stefan states. "I'm running out of options and Damon is being Damon..."   
        "Hold up. Damon's there too?" I ask. "Since when did Damon give two shits about someone other than himself?"   
        "Since he fell in love with my girlfriend but that's beside the point..."   
        "Rewind, once again. Don't tell me you two were stupid enough to repeat history." I exclaim. Stefan remains silent. "Are you serious? Stef, I can't believe you two."   
        "I need help with saving her from Klaus Mikaelson. He's some Original and I can't find anything on him. I was hoping you knew something or two..."   
        I sigh as I hear this.   
        "Originals. I've heard rumors about them. I'm sure Sealia knows some things and I'll pass that on to you, but saving a girl that's already got between my two brothers isn't something I'm doing again. Last time it killed me. I don't want to go through that again."  
        "You won't have too. I promise you things will be different now. Please come back home, Ele. We could really use your help around here."   
        I look at Sealia who just shrugs her shoulders at me.   
        "You're ready to move on, right?" she asks me. "Why not go back to where it all began and start from there?"  
        I turn to the stuff on the ground, already packed, and pick up the phone again.   
        "Stef, you better get my room ready." I state. "I'm coming back home." 

 ***********

        I put on [my leather jacket](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179179331) and brush out the hair off my shoulders. I tie my small bag of clothes behind my bike and turn to Sealia who leans on the door of our cabin. She looked somewhat relief yet troubled and I didn't understand why.   
        "You'll send the rest of my things?" I ask her. "I would take the old pickup but I'll get there faster with my bike."   
        "Yeah, they should get there this weekend." she answer.   
        "And everything you told me about the Originals, is that true?" I ask her.   
        "It should be unless times changed." Sealia tells me. She gets a distant look in her eye as she looks over the trees. "Times are always changing."  
        "Well wish me luck on this." I state breaking Sealia from her witchy moment. I revv up my motorcycle. "Cause I'm going to regret returning home very soon."   
        I place the helmet on my head and turn to Sealia one last time.   
        "Advice for the road since this is the last time I'll see you..." Sealia yells out through the loud sound of the motor. "You'll find everything you lost the second time around. I can see it, but it won't come easy. Nothing ever does."   
        "You speak in riddles, do you know that?" I yell back. "I'm certainly not going to miss that!"   
        I turn my bike to the main road and quickly ride out. Half a day's drive to Mystic Falls. My stomach was already flipping around even though I was miles away of the home I left behind. 

*********

        I pull into the open spot and take of my helmet. I got looks from the surrounding people but ignored it. I couldn't care less about their opinions. I grab my jacket from the back of my bike and head into the first restaurant I found in Mystic Falls. I quickly make my way to the bar and take a seat on a stool. I grab a cigarette from my packet and quickly light it up. The blonde bartender looks at me in disapproval.   
        "You know these things kill you right?" he asks me.   
        "I'm already dead." I state as I take a drag. "Can't kill something that's dead."   
        Blue-eyes shakes his head and brings the ashtray closer to me.   
        "Can't smoke at the bar."   
        I sigh and put out the cigarette. I look up at blondy with a sarcastic smile.  
        "What's your poison, dead girl?" he asks.   
        "Oh, dead girl. I like it." I answer. I scan over the bottles at the bar and eye the bourbon. "A shot of that, please."   
        "I.D.?" he asks.   
        I roll my eyes at him.   
        "Come on pretty boy. I'm having a hard day." I state. "I drove thousands upon thousands miles to get here, a place that I despise with every cell of my being, to see brothers, who fight every time that they're in close proximity, because they begged for my help. The least I deserve is that shot of bourbon."   
        Pretty boy doesn't say anything instead he grabs the bottle and serves me that shot.   
        "Your one of them, aren't you?" he asks me. "A Salvatore?"  
        "Yup, how did you figure?" I ask as I quickly drank my shot. The bartender pours me another one.   
        "Because you have Damon's smartass mouth and you look like Stefan. Besides, their not many brothers who are surrounded by drama like them. For example, I didn't know they had a secret sister."  
        "They didn't until they called me for help." I answer downing that shot quickly. "I'm apparently slacking on my sisterly duties and was told to come home immediately but it was my decision too to come back so I can't put all the blame on them. Gosh, I hate this town it's already making me soft and rambly."   
        Pretty boy just laughs and picks up my shot glass.   
        "No, I can honestly say that might be the booze talking." he tells me with a smile. "I'm Matt by the way."   
        "Eleanor. You can call me Ele." I tell him. "So Matt, can you point me to the direction to my brother's house? I've seem to forgotten how to get there."   
        Matt just smiles and grabs a napkin from the bar. He then starts to scribble things down before handing it to me. I look over it and find myself slightly remembering some of the old streets.   
        "Thanks Matt." I state grabbing the helmet from the seat beside me. I place some bills on the counter before waving him goodbye.  "I owe you one."   
        Matt gives me a charming smile as he waves back.   
        "I'll see you later, Ele. Good luck with your brothers."   
        "I'm sure as hell going to need it." I yell back.   
        I flip my hair from my shoulder and place the helmet on my head. I start up my bike again and quickly drive back home. 

**********

        The front door was open and I easily walk in. I heard voices coming from the living room so I made my way there. I walk in to find an argument going on between my brothers. Oh how things never changed.  
        "You brought back our sister? That was your big "Save Elena" move?" Damon shouts at Stefan.   
        "I went to go look for Isobel, and I got Eleanor instead. She said she'll try to help us, and we're desperate." Stefan replies.   
        "We're not that desperate, Stefan. She's avoided contact with us for a reason! Why would she pop up now?"   
        "Maybe I have an answer for that." I state as I walk in. Both turn to me in surprise. I drop the bag at my feet and open up my arms. "Who wants a "Welcome back" hug from their dear old sis?"   
        Damon just scoffs while Stefan gives me a small smile.  
        "Ele, welcome back. Sorry I didn't throw you a party. I thought you were dead all of these years." Damon remarks pushing past me. He heads for the front door.   
        "Is not like you cared, Dames!" I shout. "If you wanted to find me you should have tried harder, older brother!"   
        Damon lets out a sarcastic laugh.   
        "That's where you're wrong, Elly." Damon remarks. "Because I did try to find you, you just didn't want to be found. So you hid behind your little magic tricks and your evermoving lifestyle to ever let us catch up with you."  
        "You're an ass." I state. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave!"   
        "Then GO!" Damon shouts.   
        "No, don't!" Stefan exclaims as he gets between us.  "We're all finally together and we're trying to make amends. Damon, we need her help. And Ele, we want you back in our lives. So please, can you two please get along?"   
        "I can try." I state. "But it won't be easy, Dames and I are too close in age to ever get along, aren't we brother? You might be the eldest but we all know who's really in charge."   
        "Bitch." he mutters. I grin at the insult.   
        "Asshole." I reply. Damon just smirks but quickly covers it up.   
        "Now that we're back in track..." Stefan starts. "Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!"   
        "Whoa, that's a truck-load of info." I tell him. "How do I fit in with all of this? And who's Bonnie, Elena, and Elijah?"  
        "Elena is my girlfriend. Bonnie's a Bennett witch and Elijah is an Original. And you're here to tell us all you know about an Original."   
        "If you even know anything..." Damon mutters. I elbow him and scoff.   
        "A witch friend seems to know a lot of rumors about them. Not to mention I heard a couple of stories when I was on my own. I heard that there's a family of them. Others tell me that it's just the first group of vampires to ever be made. They can't be killed by regular wood and they can compel other vampires. I've never heard of Elijah but I did hear Klaus' name whispered somewhere. I can't recall exactly when or where it was but I clearly remember feeling fear and destruction, nothing else."  
        "Great," Damon exclaims. "That's not a lot more than we know. Now we're left with bloody John Gilbert to save the day."   
        "Who's John Gilbert?" I ask not knowing any of these people.  
        "He's Elena's biological father and a douchebag." Damon answers. "Stefan called him up too because he thought he could help."   
        "He knew about the sacrifice, ok? Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan defends himself.   
        "And how do we do that?" I ask him.   
        "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan replies.   
        "Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon mutters before leaving the house. Stefan turns to me and just shrugs his shoulder.   
        "I've got to go somewhere." Stefan states as he checks his phone. "Welcome home, sis."   
        I watch him leave through the front door before grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.  
        "Yeah and what a welcome it was." 

*********

        I took the rest of the day to tour the boarding house. I've never been here before so all of this was new to me. I didn't even dare go back to our old home since only bad memories were stored there. So I unpacked the little I had and looked around my new home. Night quickly fell and the small peace I had was soon gone when Stefan calls me.   
        _"Hey, I've got myself in some trouble." Stefan states. "Ready for your first sisterly duty?"_  
        "What do I have to do?" I ask closing the book I had and grabbing my jacket.   
        _"Kick some werewolf ass and save a friend of mine." Stefan answers._  I freeze as I hear werewolf.   
        "Werewolf?" I ask. "Those bites kill."   
         _"I know but she's a very good friend of mine." Stefan states. "It'll be quick and easy."_  
        I take a deep breath and grab my keys.   
        "Send me an address, Stef." I state. "I'm on my way." 

**********

        I arrive to the edge of the street and park right next to Stefan's red car. Stefan and some dark muscular guy were waiting for me. I took off my helmet and walked over to them. Stefan grabs the werewolf and we start to head through the woods. We walk for miles and soon find a small trailer home with one woman patrolling.   
        "I know you're out there." she shouts out. Stefan tells me to remain behind as he drags Tyler out with her.  
        "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks her.  
        "Locked up tight." the she-wolf replies.   
        "Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."   
        "It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"   
        "You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan tells her.   
        "I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules replies.   
        "Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline."   
        Before I could stop it, Damon rushes in.   
        "My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline."  
        "Let go of Tyler." Jules states annoyed.   
        "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." I tell her stepping up to Damon's side. He smiles contempt that I chose to side with him.  
        "I'm not so sure about that." Jules replies. She whistles and werewolves surround us holding weapons. Stakes, crossbows, even a flame-thrower. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."   
        Damon turns to Tyler.   
        "You heard her. Go. Get over there."  
        Tyler shuffles his way to the she-wolf. Another werewolf steps up and looks at all of us.    
        "Which one of you killed Mason?"   
        "Uh, that'd be me." Damon replies with a smirk. I shake my head knowing we were in over our heads.   
        "Boys, make sure that one suffers."   
        Damon looks at Stefan and I.   
        "We can take them."   
        "I don't know about that." Stefan replies.   
        "Seriously guys, what kind of first day is this?" I ask.   
        Before any of them could respond, they rushed towards werewolves. I rush towards two of them and snap their neck. One of them attacks me from behind and I had to push off the stake they were trying to push into my chest. I bit their arm and before I knew it, Stefan ripped his heart out.   
        I was about to go and save Damon who was on the ground being beaten up by a werewolf when Jules shoots me with metal bullets around my chest. I drop down and soon both Stefan and Damon fall on the ground with me. One of the werewolves grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon, but suddenly, all of the werewolves except for Tyler begin to scream in pain. They all cover their ears with their hands and fall to their knees.  
        "What's happening?" a blonde vampire asks as she steps out of the trailer.   
        "What the hell is going on?" Damon asks.   
        A witch appears from the darkness of the woods with his hands held out while he's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground. They help me up and I turn to the unknown witch with curiosity.   
        "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now."   
        Stefan, Damon, and I rush out of there. We get to our parked cars and let out a sigh of relief.   
        "That Elena girl, she just saved our lives." I state a little tiredly. "I've got to meet her."   
        "I don't think that's the best idea..." Damon starts to say before Stefan interrupts him.   
        "You'll meet her soon. I promise." Stefan states quickly.   
        I look at both of my brothers knowing that they were hiding something from me but who was I to judge. I've hidden my existence from them for 200 years. The least they deserved were their share of secrets. 

        **********

        Damon and I headed home while Stefan dropped Caroline off. She apparently suffered through a lot of torture at the hand of those werewolves. I would feel bad but I didn't know her and to say the least, I haven't felt any strong human emotions for a while now. I just learned how to fake them.   
        Damon and I sat on the couch waiting for Stefan to come home. A comfortable silence was between us. I knew he wanted some answers and I had questions for him but after our near death experience, all we wanted was some peace.   
        The doorbell rings and Damon quickly goes to answer it. Damon soon comes back in with a blonde man. I look up at them in question and the blonde man looked at me in surprise.   
        "Eleanor Salvatore." I say as I introduce myself. The man, clearly human from his heartbeat, tries to feign a polite smile but fails.   
        "John Gilbert." he tells me. "Didn't know there were more of you."   
        "Yeah, well we like to keep our hidden weapons secret. My dear little sister is just one of the many."   
        "I doubt that she knows how to kill an Original." John states.  
        "I'm here to assist my brothers." I exclaim. "As for killing Originals, I doubt you know their weakness."    
        "That's where you're wrong," John tells us. "I come bearing gifts."   
        John pulls out a folded cloth and opens it up to reveal a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.   
        "What is that?" Damon asks.   
        "This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart." John explains.   
        Damon grabs the dagger eagerly.   
        "How do you know all this, John?" I ask still uneasy about his random appearance.   
        "Isobel. She's very good at finding out things." John tells me. "But, of course, you know that."   
        I look at him confused and so does Damon.   
        "Where is Isobel?" Damon asks him.   
        "The better question is who is she?" I ask.   
        "An old acquaintance from all of us." John answers. "And let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, all of us are on the same side."   
        John leaves without another word and I look down at the jar of ash in worry.   
        "Do you trust him?" I ask Damon as he sets down the dagger.   
        "No." he states as he heads up the stairs.  
        "Do you trust me?" I ask a bit nervously.   
        "You've been ignoring us for the past 2 centuries. Of course I wouldn't trust you."   
        Damon disappears into his room and doesn't seem he would come out anytime soon. I didn't let his answer bother me. I didn't expect him to accept me so quickly into his life like Stefan did. Instead my mind focused on  _Isobel._ Why did that name sound familiar but was lost in the immortal storage of my memory? Not a face or a voice could be tied into that name but I knew it had meaning. 


	2. Tea Parties and Murder

        I walk out of [my room](http://dekorasyonet.com/wp-content/uploads/Marvelous-Wooden-Unfinished-Master-Bed-Size-Also-Vintage-Vanity-As-Well-As-Dark-Wood-Floors-As-Interior-Rustic-Bedroom-Furniture-Ideas.jpg) and head downstairs. I end up colliding with a some stranger as I made my way to the kitchen. She had a bite wound on her neck that she placed a bandage to cover that up. Damon later stepped out with a smirk on his face. I put two and two together and got out of their way.  
        "I'm late. This is such a crazy day." the woman states ignoring me and turning to my brother. "I'm, uh, covering the Historical Society's High Tea."   
        The woman ties a scarf around her neck and adjusts her hair. I look at Damon confused but he just pulls a face and tells me he'll explain later.   
        "Ooh! Thrilling." Damon remarks sarcastically to whatever she had said.   
        "Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze." she states.   
        "Writer? What's his name?" Damon asks.   
        "Uh, Elijah Smith."   
        "Smith. He's using Smith?" Damon asks confused. The woman looks at herself again and adjust the scarf on her neck.   
        "Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" Damon asks her.   
        "I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest."   
        I had to hold back my laugh as Damon compels her.   
        "And you're falling hard."   
        "You might be the one." She states before blinking out of it.   
        "Have a great day, honey." Damon states sarcastically before kissing her on the cheek and sending her on her merry way. As she left, another man came in.   
        "Oh. Hey, Alaric." he states.   
        The man knows as Alaric walks into our home.   
        "My new girlfriend. Andie Star, action news." Damon states.   
        "Girlfriend?" I ask him but he just rolls his eyes.   
        "Temporary entertainment/food supply." Damon replies. He then turns to Alaric and motions him into the parlor. "Alaric this is my sister, Eleanor. Eleanor, this is the only person I can tolerate in this town, Alaric Saltzman."   
        "I think what he means is his only friend." Alaric states as he shakes my hand. I had to smile at that.   
        "Well congrats on getting that title." I tell him.  
        "Ok enough of the chit chat, and let's turn to the problem at hand." Damon states. "So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah."   
        Damon unrolls the dagger from the cloth and shows it to Alaric.   
        "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."   
        Alaric grabs the dagger from Damon and inspects it.   
        "So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asks him.   
        "It could be. Guy's a weasel. " Damon answers.   
        "He certainly gave that vibe." I remark remembering the man from last night. "I don't know much about the dagger. I called my friend Sealia to see if she knew anything about it but she wasn't answering. So dead end there."  
        Damon just shrugs his shoulders and heads to the bar.   
        "What are you two up to today?" Damon asks nonchalantly.   
        "Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods." Alaric answers as he heads towards Damon.   
        "Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon states.   
        "Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." I say as I get up and grab the glass of bourbon from his hand. "I know he's a potential threat but Elijah's deal with Elena did save our lives last night. Shouldn't we be thankful?"   
        "You haven't even met the guy." Damon states. "Once you do, you'll realize why I would want to kill him."   
        "But you're not going to kill him at the tea party, right?" Alaric repeats the question.  
        "No. That would be stupid." Damon remarks. I give him a narrow look. "I want to know his endgame before I kill him."   
        "And I think it's time Elijah and I officially met." I tell both of them.   
        Alaric and Damon turn to me ready to say no but I walk out of the room before they could. 

 

**********

 

        I wait for Damon to finish getting ready so he could take us to the Lockwood Mansion. I fix the [loose strands from my bun](http://www.polyvore.com/tea_parties_murder/set?id=179221403) and turn to Damon who finally managed to make his way downstairs.   
        "Don't you look..." Damon trails off and tilts his head. "Yup, can't do it. No compliments for you, little sis."   
        "You always were a sweet one." I state pinching his cheek as he walked past me. "Let's go to this tea party. There you can introduce me to all of your human make-believe friends that you have a sister that no one ever knew about."   
        "We didn't tell anyone about you for a reason." Damon exclaims as he gets into the car. I open the door and slip in.   
        "And why is that?" I ask.   
        "Because frankly we didn't care."   
        "Wow, and you two think I'm the heartless one." I tell him as he pulls out of the drive way. "So what I abandoned both of you. It's not like I wanted to stick around to see you fight it out for the following decades. You two would have made me pick a side and frankly I didn't care. I didn't care who's fault it was that got Katherine killed. Or who convinced us into turning into vampires. Or who became a ripper while the other turned off the switch. I just wanted an out which you two gave me."   
        "So that's how you really feel about us." Damon replies.   
        I just sigh.   
        "Honestly, no." I tell him. "Stefan called me after all this time and oddly enough something snapped on inside me. I didn't know that I could miss you two. So maybe I came back because I had nowhere else to go or maybe it's because you two seem to be getting along and I wanted in on the whole family reunion. The world may never know..."   
        Damon doesn't say anything as he continues to drive the lonely road. I look out the window and let out a heavy breath. Damon's hand land on top of mine and gives me a comforting squeeze before focusing back on the road. A ghost of a smile passed my lips but as always it disappeared. 

 

***********

        It took us a while to get inside seeing that I was unluckily blocked out of the Lockwood Mansion. Damon manages to get Ms. Lockwood to let me in and we both scout the tea party for the Original.   
        "Damon, what are you doing here?" some woman asks Damon as we walked around the house. She turns to me and gives me a warm smile. "And who's this?"  
        Before Damon could respond, Andie comes walking in and kisses Damon on the cheek.   
        "Hi. You came." Andie states.   
        "Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon states with a smirk before leaving. I give both women a smile and excuse myself.   
        "I've got to make sure my brother doesn't get into any more trouble, if you excuse me."   
        Jenna seems surprised to hear about the "forgotten sister" and Andie quickly explains the lie that Damon compelled her to tell about me. I follow after Damon who intercepts another conversation with Ms. Lockwood and a gentleman I didn't know.   
        "Damon." I state as I walk in. I turn to everyone and flash them a smile. "Hi, Eleanor Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's sister."  
        "Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon and Eleanor Salvatore. Their family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."   
        "Mm-hm." Damon smirks as he turns to Elijah.  
        "It's such a pleasure to meet you." I state nudging Damon before extending my hand to shake Elijah's.   
        "No. Pleasure's mine." he says as he takes my hand and places a gentle kiss on top of it.   
        I look at Elijah strangely sensing a slight connection between us. From the look in his eyes he seems to sense the same.   
        "Can you excuse us?" Damon asks Ms. Lockwood.   
        "Of course," she states with a big smile. She squeezes my shoulder before talking to her other guest. I turn to Damon and Elijah waiting for someone to speak up first.   
        "Why don't we take this conversation in a more secluded place?" Damon asks leading us down the hallway to a study. Elijah and I follow after him. I wasn't sure what Damon's plans were but I wasn't going to leave him alone with an Original. Damon would surely do something stupid.   
        "What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asks him.   
        "I was hoping we could have a word." Damon answers.   
        "Where's Elena?" he asks him.   
        "Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon answers.   
        "Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah remarks.   
        "I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."  
        "I think what he means is that he's thankful for what you did for us yesterday. I sure am." I state giving him a small smile.   
        "You are welcome." Elijah replies with a small smile of his own. Damon ignores the light conversation and sits down on the desk, facing both of us.   
        "I'm just going to get to my point, I'm confused on exactly what you're doing here." Damon exclaims.   
        "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah tells him. "Ms. Eleanor it was a pleasure to meet you. I'll make sure to add you on the list of those I must protect seeing that you've decided to side with your brother's in their mission."   
        "That's awfully nice of you," I say in slight surprise. "Isn't it, Damon?"   
        Damon was fuming with pent up anger.   
       "Not good enough." Damon rushes towards Elijah but Elijah quickly grabs him by his throat and rushes him into a wal. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah just grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.  
        "Ele, would you like to help me out here?" Damon groans out.   
        "You deserve it for being a douche." I state.   
        "You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah states as he continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"   
        "You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon remarks.   
        "Silence." Elijah exclaims.   
        Hearing his tone of voice, I stand up from my seat and slowly make my way towards them.   
        "Elijah, don't do anything too rash. I know my brother can be a dick but..."   
        Before I could stop him Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells. Elijah lets him go and Damon falls against the desk and removes the pencil. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound while Elijah takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.  
        "I'm an Original. Show a little respect."   
        Elijah hands me the handkerchief and I quickly grab it and place it on Damon's wound.   
        "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."   
        Elijah turns to leave the room and I continue to clean up the wound on Damon's neck.   
        "And Miss Eleanor, I hope we speak soon. I'm sure you're a delight, unlike your brother."   
        The Original then leaves the room and Damon pushes me away. I open my mouth to say something but he stops me.   
        "Not a word..." he gags out. "Not a single word."   
        I just shake my head and clean up the blood off the desk.   
        "We need to get out of here, unseen." I state as I help him up and head for the doors. Luckily Alaric was waiting for us outside and helped me carry Damon to the car. We ditched the tea party and headed back home.   
        Alaric helps me set Damon on the sofa and I pour all of us some drinks. I sit beside Damon who was slowly healing.   
        "Today was a bust." Damon states as he drinks down his bourbon.   
        "Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asks him.   
        "Sore." Damon replies.   
        "Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair." I pipe in.  
        "Sounds like someone has a crush.  _Oh Miss Eleanor, I'm sure you're a delight."_ Damon mocks.   
        "I don't like him, Damon." I state as I take a drink. "Well not in a romantic way but I don't see much of a threat."   
        "Hello? Do you not remember how he stabbed me in the neck with a pencil?"   
        "You pushed his buttons and he snapped." I tell him. I turn to Alaric hoping for him to side with me. "You're my brother's friend, right?" I ask him in which Alaric nods. "So tell me, if you had the chance to stab him in the neck with a pencil every time he opened his smartass mouth, would you stab him?"   
        Alaric just sighs and downs his drink quickly.   
        "Yeah, your sister has a point." He avoids Damon's glare and picks up his cup. "Hey. You want another one?"   
        "Of course I want another one. This night keeps getting worse. First I got stabbed by Elijah. Second you're siding with my sister. What's next? The end of the world?"   
        Alaric ignores Damon's rants as he heads over to the bark and pours them another drink.   
        "He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon exclaims.   
        "Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." Alaric tells him. "You're gonna need more info."   
        "I'm out of sources." Damon answers as he glares at me. I just roll my eyes.   
        "What's up with you and this news chick, huh?" I ask him in retaliation.   
        "She's got spunk, huh?" Damon replies with a smirk. Alaric sits back down and scoffs.   
        "Just don't kill her, please."   
        "If I did, who would report her death?" Damon asks jokingly.   
        "Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric's phone begins to ring. "I've got to go. I got to pick Jenna up."  
        I stand up ready to lead him out but he stops me.   
        "Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."   
        I nod and sit back down. I turn to Damon who just groans and closes his eyes. I pick up the empty glasses and was taking them to get cleaned when I heard a crash. Damon and I look at each other before rushing to the hallway. There we find Alaric with a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at us as he clutches at the knife and then falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the ceiling, werewolves drops down and attack Damon and I. One quickly manages to pin me down and sticks me with a needle. I try to fight him off of my but I quickly blackout. 

**********

 

        I wake up to find myself tied up with vervain ropes. They stung every time I moved slightly. My head was pounding and my mouth was dry. I groggily open my eyes and find Damon chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon is unable to move much. I look beside me and find Alaric's dead body on the floor. I gasp as I see it and try to get away from it but the vervain ropes kept me put.   
        "Morning, sunshines." a werewolf say as he looks down at us. He held the chain to Damon's collar and eyed me slowly. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." The werewolf pulls forward the chain and the wooden spikes insert themselves into Damon's neck. I look away and hear Damon groan in pain. Suddenly, Jules, the she-wolf comes in.   
        "So I hear you have the moonstone." she states with a pack of werewolves backing her up.   
        Damon just laughs at her and I turn to him confused.   
        "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."   
        "What the hell are you two talking about?" I growl out.   
        "Shut it, or this time it'll be your brother losing a heart."   
        I quickly close my mouth and look at Damon for some sign of a plan. Damon stares at me a bit afraid and before any other word was uttered, the chain was pulled causing Damon to go through another neck-impaling pain.   
        "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Jules states as she leans on her shotgun. I just scoff silently while Damon fakes interest. Jules lifts the shotgun and points it at Damon.  
        "Where's the moonstone?" she asks.   
        "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon answers.   
        "Let's try this again," Jules asks now turning the shotgun to me. "Where's the moonstone?"   
        I try to sit up but the stinging on my wrists and ankles forced me down again.   
        "You looking for this?" Elijah asks as he enters the room. He holds up a crystalic white stone up in the air as he leans against the banister. All of the werewolves turn to him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on the table. Elijah then backs away.   
        "Go ahead. Take it." he taunts.   
        One of the werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to our torturer, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.  
        "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asks us. Damon skeptically looks around.   
        "I don't know."   
        "She rushed out of here." I answer.   
        "It doesn't really matter." Elijah states. He then punches the werewolf in the face so hard that his neck snaps. Elijah walks over to me and rips of the ropes in my arms and legs.   
        "Those stinged didn't they." he says as he inspect my swollen wrists. "Well I'm glad you're ok."   
        Elijah then turns towards Damon and rips off the chains that strapped Damon down to his chair.   
        "For you, do you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asks with a smirk.    
        Damon doesn't respond and without a word Elijah grabs the moonstone and walks out of the house.  
        "Not a word..." Damon growls out. "Not a single word."   
        "I wasn't going to say anything." I state trying to stop myself from telling him that Elijah wasn't a bad guy. "I'm just going to clean up the mess  _you_ made because everyone seems to want to avoid talking to me about the real issue here."   
        Damon rips off the collar on his neck and stands up.   
        "The moonstone, you've never heard of it?" Damon asks me as he starts to clean up the mess.   
        "I've heard of what it can do." I say remembering one of Sealia's stories. "My friend told me it could undo the curse on the vampires. That we can walk out in the sun without a ring. Side effect would be that werewolves would be forced to turn every full moon. Unless they got to it first, then they can undo their curse and turn whenever they want to. We would be condemned to only walk at night."   
        "So if you knew this, why didn't you care to share?" Damon asks.   
        "Because the moonstone is useless without a doppelganger."   
        Damon stops cleaning up and turns to me.   
        "Stefan didn't tell you?"   
        "Tell me what?" I ask him feeling a bit nervous as to Damon's frozen state.   
        "Golden boy Stefan made you drive all the way here and didn't tell you the big secret."   
        "Is this about how you're in love with his girlfriend?" I ask him. "Because as far as she's not another Katherine and I don't die at the end of your "Save Elena" mission. I'm happy to help."   
        Damon starts to laugh and I look at him confused.   
        "What's so funny?" I ask him. Damon continues laughing and I quickly become annoyed. "Damon, what's so funny?"   
        "Oh, Stefan's going to get it when he gets home." Damon just states.   
        I roll my eyes and ignore whatever Damon found amusing. I turn to Alaric's body and look up at Damon.   
        "What do we do with him?" I ask him. "Should we bury him or burn the body?"   
        "Neither, he'll wake up soon." Damon replies.   
        I scoff as I heard this.   
        "Dames, he was human and he's dead. I don't think he's planning to wake up soon."   
        "Let me explain to you Elly. Alaric has this magical ring called the Gilbert ring that brings humans back to life if they were killed by a supernatural creature." Damon tells me as he raises Alaric's hand and points to the blue ring. "This right here saved old Ric's life."   
        I just sigh knowing that I had missed a lot and continue cleaning. Damon get's a phone call and answers it. I didn't bother to listen in so I continued cleaning.   
        "So he planned to kill her all along." Damon states. This caught my attention and I look up at him.   
        " _Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan."_  
        "Got it loud and clear." Damon answers before hanging up. I was about to ask him what that was about before Alaric gasps awake. I jump up not expecting him to do so and Damon just smiles.   
        "Finally. You missed all the fun."   
        I help Alaric up and he helps us finish cleaning up. Damon and I remain in the parlor for one more drink as we called Stefan to tell him the news.   
        "Is everyone, ok?" Stefan asks once he picks up. "How's Ele? Is she still there?"   
        "I'm still here, Stef." I answer. "Some scratches and bruises won't kill me."   
        "I'm fine too if anyone cares to ask." Damon pipes in.   
        "Well I'm glad everyone's ok. Elena and I are fine. We got attacked by Brady, that werewolf, but I killed him and we're fine."   
        "That's great brother but I have some bad news." Damon tells him. "This whole sacrifice thing that Elijah told us would draw Klaus here, well for Elijah to actually kill Klaus he needs the sacrifice to happen."   
        "Are you sure?" Stefan asks.   
        "It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer." Damon tells him. "Especially since sister dearest wants to sink her fangs into her very soon."   
        "I'm not going to kill her." I state. "I just want to meet her."   
        "Yeah, once you meet her, you're going to want to kill her."   
        "What is that supposed to mean...?" I begin to ask but Stefan interrupts me.   
        "Be careful. Try not to get both of yourselves killed."   
        Stefan then hangs up without hearing our response. I turn to Damon in question but he just shrugs me off.   
        "I guess your homecoming trip was all a waste seeing that Elena might die in the end." Damon tells me. "You should pack up your things and go while you still have the chance."   
        "I'm not going to leave, Dames." I tell him. "Even though I almost died today for once in my 162 years of life it was worth something. Even if it's for a girl I don't even know."   
        I stand up from his bed and start to slowly walk out.   
        "I've been living my life with no meaning. I've been wallowing in my self-pity and was angry at both of you. But this second chance Stefan gave me, this second chance I'm giving this town...I think it's working out. Not even near-death experiences can run me out because at the brink of death, I felt the most alive in years." 


	3. A Mountain of Lies

        I put the phone on my ear as I scout the kitchen for something to eat. I hadn't fed since I left my cabin and I wasn't up to doing Damon's way of feeding which was compelling myself a sex boy toy. The phone rings and I yelp in excitement as I find a blood bag in the freezer.   
        "Ele?" Stefan asks. "What was that?"   
        "Sorry I finally found food in your dump of a place." I answer. "I got easily excited."   
        "Damon usually has blood bags on the freezer downstairs. Just for future reference." Stefan tells me.   
        "Thanks for the tip." I say as I start to drink.   
        "So, what's going on?" Stefan asks me.   
        "Well, I showered. I unpacked. I'm having breakfast. I would be relaxed but our older brother is in his room with his girlfriend and they're making a racket." I tell him. "I hope this wasn't your plan to torture your dear ol' sis. Leaving me with Damon for the weekend."   
        "I promise you is not." Stefan answers. "Elena wanted to get out of town for a while so I complied."   
        "Well aren't you whipped." I state. "This must be quite a girl, Stef. I can't wait to meet her."   
        "Yeah... I'm sure you'll love her." Stefan tells me.   
        "Anyway the werewolves are gone." I tell him. "Apparently Tyler Lockwood ran away with the surviving wolves. The threat is gone."   
        "How do you know this, El?" he asks me.   
        "Well, Damon told me last night. He heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."   
        "...killing Elijah." Stefan finishes for me.   
        "Yeah, that's what Damon wants. Me not so much but you're the one's in charge."   
        "It's not going to be easy." Stefan tells me. "We're going to need your help. From what Damon told me he's taken quite a liking to you."        
        "Are you serious?" I ask. "He better not be spreading that around. Elijah doesn't  _like me_ like me. I'm just nicer to him than any of you all have been."   
        "Sure El, whatever you say." Stefan says not believing me.   
        "Ok, whatever. If we're bringing down Elijah our only shot is the dagger."   
        "He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses." Stefan states. I was about to respond but Damon, who just came downstairs, grabs the phone out of my hand.  
        "Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."  
        "Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan asks him. I laugh at that knowing it was true.   
        "Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've got a murder to plan. Busy day." Damon says before hanging up. He hands me the phone and takes my breakfast.   
        "Hey! That was mine." I exclaim. Derek just smirks at me.   
        "It was mine first." he answers. "My house, my rules."   
        I rush over to him and grab the bag. I push him hard enough to fall back onto the couch and then the floor.   
        "You're wrong, Dames." I say as I walk around and stand over him. "I've already told you, I'm in charge but for today I'll let you hold the reins."   
        I throw the empty blood bag on top of him and rush away. I make my way to my room to get ready for the day. 

************

        Damon, Andie, and I make our way to the Grill. I recognized it as the bar I stopped by the first time I came into town. I didn't see blondy anywhere but I did find Alaric waiting for us. Damon and Andie sit across from him while I sat by Alaric. Once the waiter leaves with our drink orders we start talking about the matter at hand. Apparently Alaric had gone on a historical tour with Elijah and Jenna. He was bored out of his mind through the whole thing.  
        "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asks him.   
        "No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric complains.   
        "You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asks Andie and I.   
        "Kinda do." she replies.   
        "Kinda? It's so obvious." I tell her. She laughs at that and turns to Damon.   
        "Your sister is funny. I like her."   
        "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric states looking at Andie.   
        "Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon asks her.   
        "Uh-huh. My lips are sealed." she replies before Damon and her kiss. I fight of my gagging as I turn to Alaric and ignore the fake couple.   
        "This is too weird." Alaric states.   
        "I agree." I reply back.   
        "Ok, I just need the right opportunity." Damon claims referring to Elijah. Damon looks up and finds Elijah and Jenna just entering the Grill. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi."   
        Elijah and Jenna walk over to table smiling.   
        "Hey, guys." she greets.   
        "So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon states.   
        "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna replies. Alaric feeling uncomfortable gets up from the table.   
        "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade."   
        "No, you know what? Eleanor and Elijah are new in town and are in need of friends. We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."  
        "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asks.   
        "It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asks.   
        "I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric answers but Jenna interrupts him.   
        "Yeah, I'm free."   
        "We're hosting so I'm obligated to come." I say. "Besides you're kind of holding it under my honor so..."  
        "It'd be a pleasure." Elijah tells us.   
        Damon just gives us a smile that I recognized as mischievous.  
        "Great." 

        **********

        After setting up a time for our dinner party, Damon takes me through the forest to the remains of the Fell's Church. I didn't get an explanation as to why I was here or how there was a big hole in the ground with a hidden tomb.   
        "What are we doing here, Damon?" I ask him as he takes me through the darkness of the tomb. "And why do you have women's clothes?"   
        "We're meeting an old friend of ours and she's going to need these." Damon answers.   
        "And what friend would that be?" I ask.   
        Damon stops walking and motions to the dead body on the ground. I look closer and find that it wasn't dead, just dessicated. I was face to face with my sire who looked gray and wrinkly.   
        "Not that I'll ever be concerned about Katherine but what happened to her?" I ask Damon.   
        "She's been compelled by charming Elijah to stay in this tomb until Klaus comes into town." Damon tells me.  
        "Why?" I ask him.   
        "Apparently she has a past with Klaus and he'll most likely want to kill her when he comes into town." Damon nudges the almost dead body in front of us. "She hasn't fed in weeks now."   
        I hum in understandment and take a step away from Katherine's body. Seeing her like this was satisfactory.   
        Damon takes out a bottle of blood and opens it. He waves it over Katherine's nose and pours a bit on her mouth. She quickly reaches for the bottle and starts to drink from it greedily.   
        "Great. Drink up. Good girl." Damon states. "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things."   
        Damon then hangs the clothes for Katherine nearby. I look over at her to see her almost normal again. She was still weak looking.   
        "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again." I tell her.   
        "I thought I would never hear that voice again," Katherine growls back. "Eleanor Salvatore, what brought you back into town?"   
        "Brothers called needing my help." I answer. "They never said you were here. It sure is nice seeing you again Katherine. It's been a while."   
        "That's such a lie." Katherine laughs out as she sits up. "You've always hated me Ele."   
        "You're right," I state as I crouch down eye-level to her. "If Stefan and Damon had told me you were trapped here, I would have brought a stake and killed you by now."   
        For the first time in my life Katherine seemed afraid of me. I stand up smiling at my accomplishment.   
        "Had your fun?" Damon asks me. I just nod and he looks back down at Katherine. "Good cause I have questions for her."   
        "What is it you want, Damon?" she asks.   
        "Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." Damon tells her.   
        "Really. Why?" Katherine asks him.  
        "Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." Damon answers.   
        "Touching." Katherine answers as she pulls herself up from the ground.   
        "Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original." Damon informs her.   
        "And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell either you."  
        Katherine takes off the coat she's wearing and looks over the clothes that Damon brought her.   
        "Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do."  
        "Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever."   
        "Sucks for you." I exclaim.   
        "Forget it, both of you. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." Katherine warns us.   
        "Can so." Damon replies.   
        "Can't." Katherine exclaims.   
        "Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon asks her.   
        Katherine turns back to us with a shocked expression.   
        "No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever."   
        "You're really scared." I state.   
        "Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...or protect Elena. Whatever you want." Katherine pleads.   
        "I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." Damon tells her.   
        "That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it."   
        "I think we got all the information we need." I state nudging at Damon.  
        "My sister's right. Goodbye Katherine." Damon says as we both turn around and start to walk out.   
        "I've told you nothing." Katherine exclaims.   
        "Oh, you have. You've indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original." I answer.   
        "Which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Damon asks with a smirk on his face. 

 

************

 

        I finished [getting ready](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179788335) and make my way downstairs. Jenna and Andie were preparing the table so to avoid the girly talk I head towards the library to find Damon and Alaric there.   
        "So what's the plan tonight?" I ask them.   
        "Just a nice dinner party with Elijah, that's what." Damon answers.   
        "This is a bad idea." Alaric exclaims.   
        "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon states handing Alaric a glass of scotch. Alaric takes it still worried about the whole thing.  
        "No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna." Alaric tells us.   
        "Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." Damon tells him.   
        "Just a fact-finding mission?" I ask knowing that it wasn't true.   
        "Yeah." Damon lies.  
        "Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?" Alaric asks him.   
        "Scout's honor." Damon answers as he raises his hand in honor. He then pats Alaric shoulder and I give him a suspicious look.   
        "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Andie states as she comes into the parlor. Alaric sighs and decides to help her. Andie leads him back to the kitchen. I turn back to Damon who moves quickly across the room to retrieve something.   
        "You're such a liar, Damon." I state. "You're going to kill Elijah tonight and you just lied to your best friend."   
        "Alaric is not my best friend." Damon exclaims.  
        "Oh, but he is." I tell him. "He's willing to put up with your crap like you're willing to put up with his."   
        Damon pulls out the silver dagger and the white oak ash as I walk up to him.   
        "This is a bad idea, Dames. Maybe we should wait a little more before we actually go through with this."  
        "Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." Damon informs me.   
        "Whatever," I state. "But someone's going to die tonight and I'm worried that it might be you..."   
        I turn away from him ready to help out in the kitchen but Damon calls out to me.   
        "I need you to encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls."   
        I face him again insulted by what he just told me. I find Damon placing the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from anyone's view.  
        "That is a little too sexist for me." I tell him. Damon just looks up at me.   
        "Do it for me, ok?" Damon asks me. "This is the first time I'm asking for your help. So please..."  
        Seeing Damon looking concerned surprised me. I sigh reluctantly and give in to his pleads.   
        "Fine," I tell him. The doorbell rings and I turn to the door. "But just this once Damon. You only have tonight to kill him."   
        I make my way to the door just to find Jenna opening it. On the other side it wasn't our expected guest, it was John.   
        "Who invited him?" Jenna asks us.   
        "John. Surprise. Leave." Damon exclaims as he see's John too.   
        "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John answers as he steps in. Jenna just scoffs and heads back into the dining room.   
        "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric answers as he looks at Damon. John looks at Damon and I in suspicion.   
        "What he said." Damon answers.   
        Damon, Alaric, and John enter the dining room with the rest of the party. I sigh feeling stressed about tonight. I walk over to the parlor and serve myself a drink in order to settle my nerves. I felt like I was betraying Elijah which was weird since I didn't know him as long as the others did but it filled me with such guilt. The doorbell rings and I could only assume it was our guest of honor. I walk into the hallway to find Damon answering the door.   
        "Good evening." Elijah states.   
        "Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon greets.   
        "Just one moment." Elijah says as he remains at our doorstep. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."   
        "No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon answers.   
        "Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah replies as he enters the house. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"   
        "Crystal." Damon replies. I decide to reduce the tension and I smile at Elijah.   
        "Eleanor. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Elijah asks me.   
        "It's nice to see you." I state. I look over at Damon and give him a concerned look. "I'm doing great. How about you?"   
        "I'm fine." Elijah answers as he escorts me through the house. "You look incredible."   
        "Thank you." I reply.  We make our way to the dining room where Jenna is still preparing the table.  
        "Sorry you guys. Dinner's running a little late."   
        "Is there anything I can help with?" I ask her.   
        "No, no, no...you and Elijah are the guests of honor. I'm not going to put you two to work." Jenna replies. "Just wait a little while as I set things up."   
        "Ok then, I'll just show Elijah a tour of the house while we wait." I state as I turn to Elijah. He just smiles at me and offers me his arm again. I take it and I slowly show him around the house.   
        "I'm going to be honest. I'm new to this house so I wouldn't ask me questions about the design or the linens because I have no clue what they are." I tell him. Elijah just laughs as we enter the library.   
        "That's alright, Eleanor. It's the act that counts."   
        "Good, so would you like a drink while we wait or..." I begin to ask but Elijah raises his hand to stop me.   
        "Eleanor, if it's ok for me to ask, why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"   
        "Stefan called me. He needed my help." I answer.   
        "And why would he call you now, of all times?"   
        "I've been living with a witch the past 5 years. She's cloaked me from being found by them except they ended up finding me anyways." I tell him. Elijah seems surprised by this and I quickly give him an explanation.  
        "Damon and Stefan are the reason I turned. They're the reason that Katherine targeted me as her food supply and gave me her blood to keep me living. They're also the reason that I died as I helped them save Katherine, who got captured by the town's hunters. I never wanted to become a vampire but they convinced me to finish the transition. I was angry at them and with the magnified emotions it was even worse. So I left just when things were getting bad between Damon and Stefan. I didn't have much of a choice. Either I left them or they would leave me."   
        Elijah looks at me pitied by this. I grab an old album from a shelf and open it to black and white pictures of us. I show them to Elijah as I try to lighten the mood.   
        "We were all very close," I tell him as I showed him pictures of us playing football in the yard. "Damon's the eldest and Stefan's the youngest. I'm the middle child..."   
        I flip to another page. In this one we were all posed for a sibling picture. I was wearing my finest dress and jewelry while Stefan wore his best suit and Damon wore his military uniform.  
        "This was taken before Damon joined the war. We might be smiling but we were all very upset." I tell Elijah. I look over the bottom of the picture were I find my neat cursive handwriting,  _Always and Forever._  
        Elijah reads over that and looks up at me with an unreadable expression.   
        "Always and Forever?" he asks me. "Where did you come up with that?"   
        "I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders. "It just came to me. We were always together and I wanted them to remember that. I just never realized that forever would actually mean forever and that always was never always."   
        I close the album and place it back on the shelf.   
        "When you have a family deep-rooted with resentment and problems there's only two paths you can take. You forgive them or you continue fighting with them," I tell him. "I've decided it was time to forgive and that's why I'm back."   
        I turn back to him with a question in mind.   
        "Now Elijah, I have a question for you." I state as I walk up to him. "You're the first vampire. You have lived from what I heard a thousand years...how did you survive that long?"   
        "Pardon?" Elijah asks unsure of what I was asking.   
        "I mean... how could you live for so long and not grow tired of it?" I ask him.   
        Elijah looks at me in concern.   
        "Eleanor, why are you asking me this?"   
        "Like I said, I never wanted to be a vampire but my brothers convinced me into turning." I answer as I pour myself a glass of scotch and slowly drink it. "It's only been about two centuries and I'm tired. Helping my brothers distracts me from that thought but once Elena is safe, what am I to do?"   
        "Travel, explore, learn..." Elijah answers. "I've lived for so long and what keeps me going is the thought of something new. I travel and I explore, and I learn."   
        I give him a small smile but I drop it. I wasn't interested in learning or traveling. I just wanted some meaning in my life that would be permanent. Not temporary like my stay in Mystic Falls. Elijah seems to notice what I was thinking.   
        "Eleanor, we all have a purpose in life. For us, it's longer." Elijah tells me. "Enjoy your time with your brothers. Enjoy the feeling of the sun and the taste of hot chocolate. Enjoy your life as if it's your last because death, death is truly immortal and all it brings it's darkness."   
        Andie walks into the parlor and tells us that dinner is finally ready. I turn to Elijah and smile at him. Elijah makes his way to the dining room. I take a little bit longer thinking over what he said. Death did bring darkness and I was living in it.

  
*************

        Dinner had gone by without a hitch. We were all talking about many things and laughing at jokes. The plates were cleared off of the food and all we were doing was drinking wine.   
        "So Ele," Jenna states as she turns to me. "How come we're meeting you now? What brought you back into town?"   
        "Brothers called needing my help." I answer with a small smile. "So I'm here at their expense."   
        "How old are you Eleanor? You seem too young to be drinking." John remarks.   
        I give him a small glare and I could see Damon become annoyed by this.   
        "I'm 22." I tell him.  
        "And why aren't you in college?" he asks.   
        "I'm taking a year off." I answer.   
        "And how come we've never heard of you until now?"   
        "John." Jenna exclaims giving John a glare. "Stop shooting the girl questions."   
        "It's fine, Jenna." I tell him. "He's just curious. And answering your last question, let's just say being the middle child I'm bound to be forgotten sometimes. Besides, I've been on my own ever since I could be so you need to understand that Damon and Stefan don't like to talk about their runaway sister."   
        The table becomes silent as I said this but luckily Jenna changes the subject, reducing the tension.   
        "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."   
        "Hmm, do tell." Damon replies.   
        "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah informs us.   
        "Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna remarks jokingly.   
        "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie states.   
        "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon says shooting a wink to his girlfriend.   
        "Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire."   
        "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna states.   
        "It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John comments.   
        "So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asks him.   
        "You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah answers.   
        "Of course." I state skeptically. Elijah just glances over me and sends me smile. I knew something was up for that but I wasn't going to question it.   
        "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon asks as he gets up from the table.   
        "None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric answers.   
        Damon looks over at me signalling me to move on with the plan.   
        "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." I state.   
        "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah states as we all get up from the table.  
        "That's very sweet." I reply as more guilt consumed me. Elijah and Damon head to the study while Alaric and John remain behind helping clean up the table. I feel a buzzing on my skirt's pocket and I answer it.   
        "Hello." I say. Stefan starts talking very fast to me and it was hard to keep up. "Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?"   
         _"The silver dagger that John gave Damon, it kills vampires who uses it. John's trying to get Damon killed."_  
        "Oh god," I state. "Damon's about to use it."   
        I hang up and quickly run to the study.   
        "Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." I state giving them a nervous smile. I take out my hand for Elijah to take. "Elijah."   
        "Miss Salvatore." Elijah replies as he takes it and twirls me around. I laugh as I motion him to the dining room. As he left, I remained behind with Damon. He shoots me a glare and was about to ask me what's wrong but I silence him. I point to the dagger and Damon just asks me silently what's wrong. I walk over to the desk and start to write down what Stefan told me. I hand it to Damon. He reads it quickly and crumbles it up as he walks out of the room. Alaric, who just came in looks at us confused. I grab the piece of paper and show it to him. He sighs, upset that Damon had lied to him, and returns to the dining room.   
        "Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna states as we walk in.   
        "So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie tells Elijah.   
        "I'd love to answer." Elijah replies.   
        "Great, that's so great." Andie states as she turns to Alaric. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"   
        Alaric walks over to the bar and starts to search her bag.   
        "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?" Damon asks Elijah.   
        "Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah answers.   
        "Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."   
        "Damon," I state in a concerned tone. I wasn't sure what was going on now but it made me nervous. Damon just gives me a look and faces Elijah again.           
        "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asks him.   
        "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. Due to Eleanor's honorable intentions, I'm allowing her to live even if she has no connections with Elena. If any of you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."   
        Elijah glances at John and Damon as he said this. Andie, oblivious to the conversation, has her notebook and pen with her.   
        "Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." she begins to ask.   
        Alaric walks up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. Elijah screams and quickly dies. I jump up from the table in shock. Everyone was silent as Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table.   
        "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric tells Damon.

  
***********

        Damon and I move Elijah's body down to the cellar. Alaric keeps a lookout in case Jenna decides to come downstairs. We drop Elijah's body in the cell.   
        "You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric exclaims.   
        "Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon replies as he starts to walk out. Alaric grabs him and I look at both of them in worry.   
        "Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that."   
        Damon rolls his eyes and tries to leave again.  
        "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying."   
        Alaric then leaves the cellar. I turn to Damon who seemed genuinely upset.   
        "I told you didn't I." I tell him.   
        "Yeah, Ele. You're just always right." Damon sighs out as he walks out of the cellar. I look down at Elijah's body sadly. All he's been is nice to me. Sure he did threaten my brothers but he's never acted on it. Damon seeing that I wasn't following after him turns back to me.   
        "Hey, are you coming upstairs or not?" he asks me.   
        I take a deep breath and take one more glance at Elijah.   
        "In a minute..." I whisper. Damon doesn't say anything and makes his way upstairs. I turn away from Elijah and was about to close the cell door when a hand covers my mouth. I start to struggle against the arms that held me in place but Elijah's voice stops me.   
        "Sweet, sweet Eleanor..." Elijah whispers. I turn to him to see his ashen skin turning normal. "What am I going to do with you?" 

  
************

        Elijah rushes me out of the house without anyone noticing. He forces me into the car and we start driving. He doesn't say a word to me this whole time and I assumed it had to with him being very upset with our attempt to kill him.   
        "Elijah..." I start to say but he snaps towards me.   
        "I trusted your brother's word and because he broke they must live with the consequences."   
        "And what are the consequences?" I ask him.   
        "I'm taking Elena with me." Elijah answers. "But first I need to know where she is."   
        He grabs my face and his eyes dilate. I realize he was about to compel me and I was dumb enough to forget to take vervain.   
        " _Where did Stefan take Elena Gilbert?_ "   
        As much as I wanted to not respond I had to.   
        "At the Lake House. They're at her lake house."   
        Elijah turns away from me and turns back to the road.   
        "What are you going to do with me?" I ask him a bit afraid of his course of action. "Are you going to kill me?"    
        "Believe me, I've considered it." Elijah replies. "It would surely hurt your brothers if I did this but something connects us Eleanor. I know you feel it. Just the thought of me killing you sends me on a wave of guilt. So no, I'm not going to kill you. You're just here along for the ride."   
        The rest of the drive was silent as we finally make it to the lake house. Elijah gets out of the car and pulls me out with him. All of the lights were on and I knew Stefan and Elena were inside. I could practically hear the human's fast heartbeat.   
        We walk up a to house. Elijah kneels down and grabs some rocks. He stands up and throws them, breaking the front door. This gave us a clear shot of the empty looking house but we knew it wasn't empty.   
        "You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But Stefan, you wouldn't want me to hurt your older sister now don't you? Let me see Elena." Elijah threatens as his grip grows tighter and he drags me closer to the house.  
        The girl, hearing this, walks to the doorway. The shadows hid her face but then she becomes clear with the porch lights. I look at her and gasp. She was the exact replica of Katherine. I stare at her in shock and knew from her heartbeat that she was human. It all made sense now. The moonstone, the Originals, the need to save Elena. She was the doppelganger we needed to break the curse. My brothers knew all along about this and I blindly came to help him save another girl they both fell for her, another Katherine.   
        "They shouldn't have done what they did." she states innocently. Even her voice was the same as Katherine. It almost made me want to rip her vocal chords out if it wasn't for Elijah holding me close and her being inside a house I wasn't invited to.   
        "The deal is off." Elijah tells her.   
        "I'm renegotiating." Elena replies confidently.   
        "You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah states.   
        A moment of silence passes over and then Elena pulls out a knife.   
        "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death."   
        "Stefan won't let you die." Elijah tells her.   
        "No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."   
        I stared at this girl in awe. She knew how to put a bargain. She was smart just like Katherine but her intentions were pure. I wished that her brave act would convince me but everytime I glanced at her face I was filled with anger.   
        "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah remarks.   
        Elena takes a deep breath and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah lets me go, ready to act if she does plunge the knife in her. I look at the girl and see her take a deep breath before she stabs herself. She screams in pain and then falls onto the floor. Blood flows everywhere and Elijah rushes to her wanting to save her but not being able to since he was uninvited to the house. I remained behind, frozen in place, in between wanting to save her and wanting her to die.   
        "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah pleads.   
        "Give me your word!" Elena shouts at him as she clutches to her bleeding stomach.   
        "I give you my word."   
        Elena hearing this from Elijah limps outside into Elijah's arms. Elijah bites into his wrist ready to heal her but Elena stabs Elijah through the heart. As Elijah falls onto his back I find the silver dagger in his chest. Stefan, for the first time that night, makes an appearance and rushes to Elena healing her with his blood. Damon then walks out of the house and looks over Elijah's dead body.   
        "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out."   
        I look over both of my brothers and then to the human girl who was slowly healing. Stefan and Damon look up at me as if they had just noticed me. I give them both a glare and look at the frightened doppelganger.   
        "Little tip. You don't lie to you sister."   
        I rush out of there without another word. I heard Stefan call out for me but I ignore and instead make my way back home. 

  
************

_**Salvatore House 1864**  _

  
         _I make my way downstairs and place my suitcase on the floor. I pick up my long dress as I saw a body laid out on the first floor. I take a step over it and look up just to find two girls dancing around our living room. Another strumpet was playing the piano. These girls were just in their corsets and underskirts. Stefan was drinking out of one of them and easily throws her on the ground, dead._  
         _"_ _Who wants to die next?" Stefan asks. The two girls walk over to him excitedly._  
         _"_ _Me, I'm next." one of them says._  
         _"_ _Me, you promised me."_  
         _I head down the hallway and find Damon reading in our library._  
         _"Damon, it seems our younger brother is playing with his food." I tell him._  
         _"He's going to get us caught if he keeps on doing this..." Damon sighs out. He puts his book away and fixes his coat. We both walk back into the living room to find Stefan talking to the girl on the piano._  
         _"_ _What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap."_  
         _The woman plays the song faster._ _Stefan rushes over to one of the women who was dancing and starts to drink from her._  
         _"_ _Company, brother?" Damon asks. Stefan pulls away from the girl and looks at both of us._  
         _"_ _I brought enough to share." Stefan answers. He pushes the girl toward me but I just hand her to Damon._  
         _"_ _Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" I ask him._  
         _"Eleanor's right. You're going to get us caught."_  
         _Stefan walks over to us wiping the dripping blood out of his mouth._  
         _"_ _Damon and Eleanor, if you're worried about the Founding Families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." Stefan states._  
         _Stefan looks back at the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he proceeds to start drinking from her again. Damon grabs the remaining woman's face in his hands and compels her._  
         _"_ _Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon instructs her. I walk over to Stefan and rip the woman he was drinking from off of his teeth. I start to compel her as well._  
         _"Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again." I tell her._  
         _I turn to Stefan who just growls at me._  
         _"Come on guys._ _Don't be like this. I'm just having some fun." Stefan tells us._  
         _"_ _Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was." Damon states._  
         _"_ _Look where that got her."_  
         _"I'm done here! I'm done with both of you fighting. I'm done with both of you pining over "poor" Katherine. I'm done with the death and I'm done being a vampire. I've lost so much in just a few days..." I exclaim. "_ _I'm leaving town."_  
         _I turn away from them but Stefan grabs me by the shoulders._  
         _"_ _You hate me. I know. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Eleanor, I'll do better. I promise."_  
         _"I want to believe you, Stefan." I tell him. "I really do but you're going to get me killed, permanently this time."_  
         _I turn to Damon who seemed upset and angry about all of this._  
         _"I wish I could stay but my love for both of you was my downfall. I don't want to live an eternal life of fighting and resentment. I didn't want to live an eternal life in the first place but both of you brought me into this. I need some space. I'll come and find you when things get better. I promise."_  
         _I grab my suitcase and give both my brother's a kiss on the cheek goodbye. I walk out of the house never turning back. I never realized that things were never getting better and that I would never see my brothers until 200 years later._

_************_

 

        I stare silently from afar as Damon and Stefan carry Elijah's body down into the cellar. The silver dagger was still in his chest not being removed since that's the only thing that kept him dead. Damon searches his pockets and pulls out the moonstone.   
        "A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon states with a smile. He looks at me and quickly drops it.   
        "So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena asks them.   
        "Pretty much." Damon answers.   
        "Okay, then. Now that that's settled with...Good night." I say ready to leave them but I turn back to them still a bit upset about the whole thing.   
        "You know, you guys wanted me to come back and help you, fine, I'll help. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. You can't lie to me about Elena. You can't lie to me about the dangers that are coming. You can't lie to me, period. I know I haven't been the best sister these past years but you two haven't been the best brothers either. If we're in this together we need to trust each other. No backstabbing. No lying. No fighting. You got me?"   
        "That seems fair." Damon answers. I turn to Stefan who nods.   
        "Okay." he says.   
        "Okay." I repeat. "I might not be the nicest person with Elena right now but I'm going to try. She might look, sound, and have the two of you wrapped around her finger like Katherine but what she did tonight shows she's not exactly like her. She cares about you two and she cares to save her friends. I'll like to meet her again, hopefully with a better introduction and a peaceful situation."   
        "Really?" Damon asks skeptically.   
        "Really." I answer with a small smile. Stefan smiles happy that I was going to try while Damon remains skeptical. " _Always and Forever,_ right?" 


	4. More Unwanted Reunions

        I wish these walls were a bit thicker or at least soundproof since I could hear Stefan and Elena next door making out. I was happy for my brother but I didn't want to hear how happy he was. I make my way downstairs to avoid hearing that again. I grab a blood bag from our basement and make my way upstairs.   
        I drink from the blood bag and find Elena putting on her coat. I look at her more closely knowing that Elena couldn't be downstairs and upstairs at the same time. This meant that...  
        "Good morning, Eleanor." she says as she looks up at me and smiles.   
        I rush over to her and pin her against the wall by the throat.  
        "What are you doing here, Katherine?" I ask her.   
        "What is your problem?" she cries out.   
        "You're wearing her clothes?" I ask her. "Do you honestly think I would fall for that?"   
        "You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" Elena asks me. I look at her trying to read her but she genuinely looked scared. Damon and Stefan arrived hearing the racket and looks between her and me.   
        "What the hell's going on here?" Stefan asks me. I let her go feeling stupid for my rash actions.   
        "I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asks.   
        I turn to Stefan and Damon waiting for an answer. Stefan doesn't reply while Damon just looks guilty.   
        "Right, I forgot to tell you. Katherine's out of the tomb due to Elijah being dead. Surprise!"   
        Stefan rushes out of there without a word and heads upstairs. I follow after him as I leave Damon with Elena. I enter Stefan's bedroom to find him pushing Katherine against the wall by the throat.   
        "What are you doing?!" Katherine exclaims.   
        "How could you do this?!" Stefan shouts back.   
        "Stefan, you're hurting me!" she replies.   
        "Stop it, Katherine!"   
        "Stop what? It's getting really easy being you." Katherine speaks up from behind. Stefan quickly lets go of the real Elena looking guilty. I turn to her and just shake my head.   
        "Dammit! I was right the first time."   
        "You were, El." Katherine says as she walks up to me. She tries to poke my nose like a child but I grabbed her wrist. "Easy there Eleanor. You should loosen the grip. You're hurting me."   
        "Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." I tell her. I let her go and push past her. I make my way downstairs where Damon is pouring himself a drink. I take it from him in retaliation for not telling us about Katherine. Stefan, Elena, and Katherine make their way downstairs to discuss.   
        "What is she doing here?" Elena asks my brothers.   
        "When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon answers.   
        "How's that possible?" Stefan asks.   
        "He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine replies.   
        "I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena exclaims.   
        "I agree with her there." I comment. "I don't want this snake in our house."   
        "You need me. You all do." Katherine states.  
        "Like hell." Stefan remarks.   
        "We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine tells us.   
        "I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena tells her.   
        "And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asks us.   
        "If you know something, say it or get out." Damon growls out.   
        "Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine threatens. We all just glare at her and she just shrugs her shoulders and makes her way upstairs.   
        "Can you two keep an eye on her?" Stefan asks us.   
        "You two can ask me anything you want but this..." I say as I point to the direction Katherine went. "She's not part of the deal."   
        "I'll do it." Damon exclaims as he turns to me. "I've been doing things on my own before you ever came along."   
        Stefan smiles in gratitude at him. Elena grabs her coat and nudges Stefan.   
        "We're late for school."   
        "You go to school?" I ask Stefan with a smile. "What are you sixteen?"   
        "Seventeen," Stefan answers. "I've been seventeen for 200 years remember?"   
        "Right..." I trail off. "Well have a great day at school, honey. I'll pick you up after practice."   
        "Very funny, El." Stefan says.   
        I look over to Elena who's waiting for him.   
        "Sorry about this morning." I tell her. "I didn't know who was who..."   
        "It's ok." Elena replies. "You didn't know."  
        She was ready to head out the door with Stefan but she turns back to face me.   
        "My friends and I are going to have a girls night tonight. Would you like to join us?" Elena asks me. Stefan looks up at me waiting for my answer. I take a deep breath not knowing what to respond. "It's just that Stefan's told me about you and I'll like to get to know you myself. So what do you say?"   
        "Eleanor isn't much of a social person..." Damon states for me but I just glare at him.   
        "I'll love to join as long as no one braids my hair or tries to put makeup on me, we should be fine."   
        Elena and Stefan smile at me and get inside the car. I close the front door and find Damon slightly glaring at me.   
        "You don't do girly parties." Damon states. "Not since Katherine came to live with us 200 years ago."   
        "I'm trying to cooperate here, Dames. I'm trying to give this Elena thing a chance." I tell him. "Besides, Katherine compelled me to be her friend because that's the kind of sad person she is."   
        "I'm right here you know?" Katherine asks from the stairs as she looks at us.   
        "And that's my cue to leave. You can find me at the Grill getting a drink. Bye!" I grab the keys from my motorcycle and leave. I hear Damon distantly call for me but I ignore it. I wasn't in the mood to stay there with Katherine all day. I needed an out and I really needed a drink. 

*************

        [I spent my day](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179915818) drinking and compelling the bartenders to never cut me off. The day went by peacefully until I got a call from someone that I thought had bailed on me.   
        "Sealia thanks for calling me now of all times." I state.   
        "I'm not up for your games Eleanor." she replies. "I'm calling you to say goodbye."   
        I stop drinking and put my glass back on the bar.   
        "Why does it sound like you're about to die?" I ask her.   
        "Is that concern I hear in your voice?" she asks back.   
        "Sealia, tells me what's wrong."   
        "Your stuff should be getting there today. Even that secret box under your bed. I swear I didn't look."   
        "Sealia, tell me what's going on." I repeat.   
        "I'm moving on from here." Sealia responds. "I have places to be, people to see. Take care of yourself in this world, Eleanor. God knows how big your role is."   
        "Sealia. Sealia answer me..." I say but she hangs up. I look down at my phone worriedly and call her back but she doesn't answer. I sigh and drop my phone at the bar and continue drinking. I look around the Grill and find Stefan coming in with another girl. He makes his way to a table and sits there.  
        I decide to watch from afar to see what he was waiting for. Minutes pass before two men walk over to them and start talking to them. I recognized one of them as the witch that saved us from the werewolves. I assumed the younger guy was his son by the similar appearance. Stefan stands up to greet them.   
        "Thank you for coming."   
        "I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." the older witch tells him.  
        "Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." the younger one comments.   
        Stefan looks over at the witch that I now knew was named Bonnie. She was the Bennett witch that they had told me about.   
        "Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan informs them. The father and son duo get up ready to leave but Stefan stops them. "Hear me out. We can help you."   
        "We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie tells them.   
        "How?" the younger witch asks.   
        "I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do." Stefan tells them.   
        The two witches look at each other before turning back to my brother.   
        "Fine, we'll help but as we told Elijah we need the location of the witch massacre. There we can channel enough power to kill Klaus."   
        "So all you want us to do is find this location?" I ask as I walk up to them. "Sounds easy."   
        "Well good luck with that." the elder witch tells me. "If an Original had a hard time finding it then you should too." 

*************

        Stefan and I decide to start on the search early and make our way back home. I put my motorcycle in our garage and cover it up before joining Stefan inside. Damon hearing us come in starts to talk to us ignoring Katherine completely.   
        "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asks us.   
        "Isn't she gone or dead yet?" I ask pointing at Katherine who looks up to us.   
        "For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine asks all of us.   
        We all share a look and ignore her.   
        "Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...They wouldn't need one." Stefan tells them.   
        "Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asks.   
        "You two just need to find it." I tell them. I begin to walk out of the living room but Stefan stops me.   
        "We could use your help."   
        "Your girlfriend invited me over tonight, remember?" I ask him.   
        "That's what I'm worried about." Stefan tells me. "I know that your first impression of Elena wasn't the greatest. I just..."   
        "You just don't want me to kill her." I tell him. "I get that. I give you my word that I won't. Can I go now?"   
        "Do you even have the address?" he asks.   
        "She sent it to me." I tell him showing him my phone. "Look we already exchanged numbers. I would call that progress little bro."   
        I mess up his hair as I walk past him. I open the door to find a moving truck just driving in. I turn to Stefan who sees the same thing I did. I leave the door open as I head out. I smile as I turn back to Stefan.   
        "Those are the rest of my things." I tell him. "I trust you to not break anything when you move them into my room." 

************

        I make it to Elena's house and could hear the girly chit chat from inside. I was instantly regretting this but I knew that I promised Stefan that I would try to get along with his girlfriend. I park my motorcycle upfront and make my way to the front door. I knock on the door and could hear Elena tell them that it must be me. She opens the door and smiles at me.   
        "Eleanor, you made it."   
        "Just call me El," I tell her. I stand outside waiting for her to invite me in. She realizes that and foolishly smiles.   
        "Sorry, I forget I have to do that." she tells me. "El, please come in."   
        "Thanks," I say as I take a step inside her house. I place my helmet and keys on her coffee table. Elena waits for me to lead me into the kitchen. There I find Bonnie the witch I saw earlier and Caroline the vampire I helped save a few nights ago. I give them a small wave as I sat across from them.   
        "El, this is Bonnie and Caroline." Elena introduces me.   
        "Hi, I saw you at the Grill." Bonnie states. "I just didn't get to introduce myself."   
        "Yeah, um...Damon and Stefan told me you're a Bennett witch." I say. "I knew one of your relatives back then. She was a good friend of mine."   
        "Emily?" Bonnie asks.   
        "Yup, that's the one." I tell her. "I've met other branches of your family but their too distant for you to know. Anyways I want to tell you that I respect you Bennett witches, you have always had my back so you can count on me."  
        Bonnie smiles at that. I then turn to Caroline not wanting to keep her out of the conversation.   
        "And I remember you as the vampire my brother called me to help save." I tell her. "I never got to ask if you were ok. Going through that torture must have been horrible."   
        "I'm fine." Caroline states as she turns to Elena and Bonnie. "When you have great friends you almost forget about it."   
        "And that counts you to El," Elena says as she turns to me. "I hope we can all be friends."   
        I give them a grimacing smile.   
        "I'm going to be honest." I tell them. "I never expected my brothers to fall for the same girl again. Far less, a girl that's the exact replica of Katherine. I don't fully trust your intentions with them Elena but I find you honorable. Your need to keep your friends and my brothers safe is something that I didn't expect from you. So because of that, and because I promised Stefan I would try, I'm pushing all of my concerns behind me. If a girl can bring them under the same roof and not have them kill each other then that's good. If a girl is the one that forces them against each other, well... I'm just going to have to stop that. Won't I?"   
        The table turns silent as I said this. I sigh and stand up.   
        "Got real deep, real fast, didn't it?" I ask. "I didn't mean to ruin the fun. Maybe this was a bad idea..."  
        I was ready to head out but Elena stops me.   
        "No, stay. I understand why you don't trust me but I can promise you that I'm not like Katherine. I'm not going to play your brothers or turn them against each other. I chose Stefan. It will always be Stefan." Elena tells me. "And Stefan loves  you alot Eleanor. He's glad that you're back home so we both know how important this is for him. So stay."   
        I look at her and the rest of the girls who seemed hopeful by Elena's statement. I give in and return to the table.   
        "Fine but I'm going to need a few more drinks before us girls get into the lovey-dovey talk."   
        All of them laugh as I sit back on the table. Elena brings over a bowl of chips as we discuss dinner plans.   
        "Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks.   
        "Like you have to ask." Elena answers.   
        "I will get it." the blonde vampire says as she takes out her tablet. She freezes and I turn to see a picture of the familiar bartender and her.   
        "Hey! I know that guy. I met him the first day I was here." I say as I point at him. Bonnie notices what I'm pointing at and takes the tablet away from Caroline.   
        "I'll do it." she tells her.   
        I look up to Elena in question and she mouths me that Matt and her were kinda dating but he seems to be ignoring her.   
        "Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asks changing the subject.   
        "I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust. " Bonnie answers.   
        "Join the club." Elena remarks.   
        "Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline asks.   
        "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks her.   
        "That is so not the point." Caroline replies trying to defend herself.   
        "Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena starts to say before Jenna comes in.   
        "Hey," I say as I turn to her.   
        "What's going on?" she asks me.   
        "Girls' night." Elena replies.   
        "Oh." Jenna says as she nods. She then turns to me. "How did you get roped into this?"   
        "I'm meeting my brother's girlfriend. Quality girl time to tell her all about Stefan's embarrassing childhood stories."   
        Jenna just smiles at that but looks down sadly.   
        "How are you doing?" Elena asks her.   
        "You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna replies.   
        "He feels terrible." Elena tells her.   
        "Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna sks us.   
        "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..."   
        "Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline pipes in.   
        "You too?" Jenna asks her.   
        "You have no idea." Caroline replies.   
        "Okay, then." Jenna says as she opens the fridge and starts to rant. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."   
        "To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline tells her.   
        "Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna argues.   
        "Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline states.   
        "Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna replies.   
        "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill." Caroline says changing the subject.   
        "I'm in." I tell her. "I was in some need of more booze."   
        "In." Jenna says.   
        "In." Bonnie and Elena answer too. Caroline claps her hand in excitement. We all grab our things and head out of the house. I decide to take my bike while everyone crammed themselves in Jenna's car. 

************

        Both parties arrive at the same time and we all quickly make our way inside. The Grill was filled with people listening to the live band. I smile actually enjoying the music and atmosphere. We all start dancing but Jenna who was beside me stops. I turn to what she see's and find Alaric walking away.   
        "I need a drink." she tells me before making her way to the bar. I was about to follow her when blondy bartender made an appearance.   
        "Hey, Matt." Caroline greets him. Matt completely ignores her but smiles at me.   
        "Hey, dead girl. I didn't think I'll see you again."   
        "Nice to see you too, Matt." I say as he walks past us. Caroline frowns and all of our happy attitudes go down the drain.   
        "Things just got real awkward." Bonnie whispers.   
        "I didn't mean to..." I tell Caroline but she waves it off.   
        "You two just know each other..." Caroline states. "And he hates me so..."   
        "He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie tells her.   
        "Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline replies.   
        "Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie exclaims.   
        "Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline explains.   
        "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena tells her.   
        "She's right. Coming from a family that tends to lie to each other to protect one another, it's a bad thing. If Stefan and Damon hadn't told me about Elena being a doppelganger, and by telling I mean accidently springing it up on me, I would have most likely gone a killer rampage on both their asses."   
        The song soon ends and the band gets ready for the next song. Caroline takes off her jacket and hands it to Elena. She then makes her way on stage and starts talking into the microphone.   
        "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" she asks. Everyone starts clapping and everyone joins in. I turn to Jenna, who joined us.   
        "This isn't going to end well."   
        "Tell me about it."   
        "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." Caroline continues. The singer tries to take the microphone away from her but she resists. "I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."   
        I see her whisper something to the singer and they start playing Eternal flame.   
        "She's good!" I tell Elena.   
        "Yeah," Elena says in surprise as well.   
        I turn to Matt and motion for him to get on stage with her. He smiles and takes my advice. The spotlight shines on both of them and Matt kisses Caroline. We all start laughing and whistling at them. At least one of the troubled couples had a happy ending. 

**********

        I make my way to the bathroom but Elena intervenes. I look at her confused and she walks me out of the hallway.   
        "I...I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..." Elena says trying to explain.   
        "In the bathroom?" I ask her.   
        "If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena answers. Her phone starts to ring and I decide to leave her to answer it.  
        "Thanks for the warning." I tell her. "I'll be at the bar if you need me."   
        I make my way to the bar ready for more shots of bourbon. It was taking a while since the bar was busy tonight. When things couldn't get any worse the lights start to explode and soon the electricity goes out. I take a step away from the bar and look around for the threat. Before I knew it I was being dragged into the bathroom by a very strong force.   
        "Hey." I exclaim before I look up and find Stefan's face.   
        "We have a problem." Elena tells me.  
        "What's going on?" I ask them.   
        "Jonas is here and he's after Elena." Stefan replies.   
        "Ok, what do you want me to do?"   
        "We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here." Stefan tells me. "Can you take her?"  
        "Yeah but are you sure you want to stay behind?" I ask him.   
        "I'll be fine. Just make sure she's safe."   
        I nod and grab Elena. As I made my way out of the bathroom I find the bar set on fire. People were running around everywhere. My grip on Elena tightens as I speed out of the Grill through the back entrance. I slow down as I reach my bike. I hand her the helmet and climb on. Elena sits behind me and grips tight. I quickly turn my motorcycle on speed out of there. 

************

        I park my bike on Elena's driveway. Elena gets off first and runs up to her porch. I follow after her and enter the house. I find Damon already in there waiting for us. I hear the commotion upstairs as Stefan, Bonnie, and Katherine deal with Jonas.   
        "How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asks.   
        "We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon answers.   
        "Wow. That's...not good." I respond.   
        "No. No, that's not good at all." Damon states.   
        Stefan and Katherine make their way downstairs.   
        "Everything's taken care of." Stefan tells us.   
        "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine tells Elena as she dangles her necklace in front of her face. Elena snatches it from her.   
        "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena tells Stefan.   
        "Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asks.   
        "This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena replies.   
        "I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."   
        I scoff at that. I say goodbye to Elena and tell Damon and Stefan that I would meet them at home. I grab my bike and make my way home. As I told Stefan, all of my boxes were waiting to be unpacked in my room. I find the simple jewelry box that Sealia had found under my bed. It wasn't much of a secret of mine but it was something I held dear in my heart.  
        I open it to find my collection of designed lighters all lined up in a row. Each were engrained with the year of every passing decade. I had 14 lighters. The first one I took it from my father. The last one was from the 2000's and I knew it was time for a new addition to the collection. I touch all of them but my finger lingers on the hole between 1910 and 1930.  
        One of my lighters was missing. It's been missing for years now. I never remember when I noticed it but I've been searching for it ever since I realized it was gone. I close the lid and place the box under the bed.  
        I open the window of my room and step out. I walk on the ledge of the roof and sit down. I take out a cigarette out of the box and pull a match from my pocket. I strike it against the heel of my boot and it lights up. I light my cigarette and smoke it. I let the smoke pass my lips and think back to Sealia. I could only silently wish that the next world she passed to was better than this one. 


	5. Isobel

        As usual, the mornings in this house were never silent. Damon and Stefan's discussion could be heard from upstairs.  They sounded worried so I quickly [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=180474061) and made my way downstairs. I find my brothers talking in the hallway and I quickly join in on their conversation.   
        "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan states.   
        "Wait, you mean Isobel, the one that found the dagger that can kill an Original, and the one that everyone seems to know  _even me_ , is here?" I ask him. Stefan and Damon just nod at me. "What's she doing here?"   
        "I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan answers as he makes his way to the door.   
        "I'm coming with you." I state as I grab a jacket and follow after him. We were almost at the door when Katherine intercepts us.   
        "I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine tells us.   
        "What? Why?" I ask her.   
        "It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."   
        "You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon exclaims.   
        "I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." Katherine tells us. I look at her suspiciously not trusting what she just told us. Katherine wasn't one to keep an alliance. She turns away from us and I knew she was hiding something from all of us.   
        "What do you know?"I ask her.   
        "I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."   
        "Tell you what. Why don't you too, uh...Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan states before heading out and I make my way out with him.  

  
*************

          
        We make it to Elena's house in no time to check in on Jenna. Yet by the time we reach there she had already left. Jenna felt betrayed that Alaric and Elena didn't tell her that Isobel, the supposed dead wife, was not dead. Even though Isobel by being a vampire in technicality is dead, Jenna didn't know that. So with that random appearance of Isobel, Jenna decided to stay at her college campus until she thought things over. With that problem solved seeing that she was no longer in harm, another problem came up.   
        Caroline had managed to reveal Matt about the vampire existence in Mystic Falls. In result, Matt didn't take it to well and had gotten away from Caroline before she could compel him to forget. Caroline was now on her way to search for Matt to finish the job.  How do I know this? A worried phone call to Stefan revealed all of this. Now that Caroline updated us on the current dilemma she hung up and Stefan turned to Elena and I.   
        "Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad."   
        "Yeah." Stefan sighs out. John walks in before anyone could say anything else.   
        "Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John asks. Elena just stares at him with a glare.   
        "I have nothing to say to you." she replies.   
        "Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan and Eleanor." John says looking at my brother and I. We all look at each other and follow John downstairs. As we turn the corner we find a woman who had some physical appearances similar to Elena. I turn to her just to find Elena with a surprised expression. I could only assume that the woman in front of me was her mother, Isobel.   
        "I asked John for a do-over." she tells Elena.   
        "You invited her in?" Elena asks betrayed.   
        "She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John replies. Elena looks at Stefan and I for an answer. I just step towards the familiar woman and address her.   
        "All right. What do you know?"   
        The woman stares at me a few seconds longer and smiles.   
        "Eleanor Salvatore, long time no see."  
        I look at the woman more closely. This was the Isobel that John told me I should know but I couldn't remember her. She seems to take notice of this.   
        "Of course you won't remember me." she states. "I only served a small purpose for you. I couldn't find something you lost so you left."   
        I freeze as she says something I lost. I knew what she was referring too. Stefan turns to me wondering what that lost object could be but I don't offer a response.   
        "I don't know what you're talking about." I state. "Anyways we're here to talk about Klaus."  
        I look away from her and ignore everyone's stares. I make my way to the kitchen and everyone follows after me. Isobel sits down at the table while Elena slowly paces. Stefan and John just watch her and I just stare down Isobel.   
        "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."   
        "Best chance at what?" Stefan asks her.   
        "Keeping Elena alive." John answers.   
        "You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena exclaims at him referring to what he did with his part in destroying Alaric's and Jenna's relationship.   
        "Were you able to find Klaus?" I ask her.   
        "No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel replies.   
        "Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John states.   
        "I'm not buying any of this." Elena tells them. She then turns to Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"   
        "Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John tells her.   
        "And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena exclaims upset.   
        "You two almost did what?!" I ask angrily. Isobel stands up before anything could get physical.   
        "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel states talking to Elena.   
        "You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena states. I step in front of Elena and face Isobel.   
        "I'll escort her." I say as I grab her arm tightly. No one says anything as I drag her outside. We make it onto the porch when I finally let her go.   
        "Interested to what I have to say..." Isobel states with a growing grin. I just glare at her.   
        "I don't care about what you have to say."   
        "Oh but you do." she replies. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be out here with me right now."   
        I stare at the house for a little while and make my way down the porch stairs. I beckon for her to follow me and she does. We walk down the sidewalks seeing the white-picket fenced houses around us. Their was a silence between us and I knew I had to break it.   
        "I don't remember you but I do remember what I asked of you." I tell her. "I only met you for a brief second when I gave you a job that you weren't able to do."   
        "I'll admit that I wouldn't have remembered you either but you're the only person I've failed. I don't particularly like failing." Isobel replies before she stops walking. I turn to her wondering why she's stopped.   
        "I found it you know." Isobel states. "Like I said, I don't like failing."   
        She pulls out a box and hands it to me. I quickly grab it out of her grasp and open it myself. I find a silver lighter. One that I didn't recognize. I wasn't sure if it was actually mine until I found  a pair  initials on the bottom with the year ingrained,  _E.S 1920 N.M_. That was my signature, no doubt about it.   
        "It was impossible what I asked you." I state. "I didn't even know how this looked like until now. How did you find this?"  
        "Someone had this and was looking for the owner." Isobel tells me. I just nod at that.   
        "And how much do I owe you?" I ask her as I pull out a cigarette and light it with my newfound lighter. I put it on my lips with a small smile savoring the familiarity of the feeling.   
        "The person who had this struck a great deal..."   
        "And who was this person?" I ask her. Isobel pauses and thinks this over.   
        "I don't know..." she whispers. "I just know they struck a great deal."   
        I look at her suspicious from this answer but I don't say anything. Just as long as I had this back my mind was peacefully settled. I let the smoke pass between my lips and then throw the cigarette back to the ground. I stomp it out before I turned back up to her.   
        "You don't tell anyone about this." I say as I show her the lighter and place it back in my pocket. "No one."   
        "What's so significant about a little lighter?" Isobel asks me.   
        "Nothing." I answer quickly as I start to walk away from her.   
        "Well it has to be if you were searching for it this whole time."   
        I stop as I gently touch the cold metal lighter in my hand. I take a deep breath and come up with an answer.   
        "I like to remember things, Isobel." I tell her as I side glance her. "The lighter helps me remember."   
        I start to walk back to my house which was a long way from here. I shout back at her before I turn the corner.   
        "Remember, don't tell anyone about this." I remind her. "I'll rip your throat out if you do." 

  
************

  
**Mystic Falls 1864**

         _I wake up before my brothers do and inspect the gunshot wound that was supposed to be in my chest. I find nothing but a new clean dress and no bleeding wound. I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't. I look over at my brothers seeing their wound were ok. I then take a look around my surroundings and find myself near the quarry. I stand up and find the sun just peaking up. I feel something heavy in my hand and find a blue ring with the letter 'E' designed on it. I twirl it and step down from the porch of the cabin I was in._  
         _There was a ringing in my ear and it wouldn't stop. The sun, even though it was just rising, was too bright. My gums were hurting and I felt this incredible thirst. I pushed those feelings away when I hear footsteps. I turn to find Emily Bennett coming out of the cabin. She starts to talk but a loud thumping fills my ears. I turn away from her scared and start to run. I had to get out of there._  
         _I run incredibly fast. I sprint through the woods that were my playground and I don't stop. There was only one place I had to go to. There was only one place that I could call home. No, it wasn't my home. It was the Valner's house._  
         _I had to find him. I had to tell him that I was alive and by some miracle that I had survived last night's attack. He had to know that I wasn't dead and that he hadn't lost me. I pick up the layers of my dress and continue running until I see the beautiful Valner's house come into view. I dart through the front garden and knock furiously on the door. The door opens and reveals my fiance, Joseph, still tired from his abrupt waking._  
         _"Eleanor, dear...what's wrong?" he asks._  
         _"You don't know?" I ask him teary-eyed._  
         _Seeing my state, Joseph wakes up immediately and looks at me concerned._  
         _"Ele, darling, come in."_  
         _I immediately walk in and he pulls me into an embrace. A big surge of emotions runs through me and I just let myself cry on his shoulder. Joseph just tries his best to comfort me. He orders his servants to prepare us some food. I pull away and Joseph asks me to explain what happened to me._  
         _"My father tried to kill me and my brothers last night." I tell him. "All because we tried to save Katherine. They wouldn't tell me anything and I swear I got shot in the chest. I don't know what angel is looking over me but I survived and I woke up near the quarry this morning. I don't know what's wrong with me Joseph... I hear all these noises and the sun is to bright and I am so **hungry**." _  
         _Joseph pulls away and looks at me fearfully. I notice this and I step closer to him._  
         _"Eleanor...step away." he states._  
         _"Joseph what's wrong?"_  
         _"Eleanor...please stay where you are."_  
         _Joseph turns away and leaves the room. I sit down not knowing what else to do. I pick the fresh fruit that the servants of the house brought and eat it. The taste was overwhelming and I quickly spit it out. Without knowing I start to pick up a distant conversation between Joseph and his father._  
         _"We must kill her."_  
         _"But she seems like herself. Are you sure she's a monster like the rest of them?"_  
         _"All of the signs are there. You must end her before we spread that illness around."_  
         _I hear footsteps coming my way and I quickly stand up. Joseph looks at me nervously and beckons for me to come closer to him. I do so in caution knowing that the conversation he just had was about me. I didn't know what they were talking about but I knew Joseph was to put an end to me. Tears rose to my eyes as I made my way towards him._  
         _"What am I?" I ask him. "What monster have I become?"_  
         _"Stop acting like her. You are not my sweet Eleanor." Joseph exclaims._  
         _"But I am her!" I shout at him. "I haven't changed!"_  
         _Joseph takes out a wooden stake and points at me aggressively. I step away in fear and watch him as he tries to approach me._  
         _"Joseph... it's me. I swear it's me."_  
         _Joseph ignores that and swings that stake at me. I quickly dodge it and knock the plates of food on the table. I run to the other side of the room in quick speed and Joseph continues to follow me. The stake is still aimed at my heart. I try to get past him but I managed to get myself cornered._  
         _"Joseph, I'm so sorry." I whisper. He looks at me sadly and jabs the stake towards me. I quickly catch it and forcefully twist it out of his hand. He cries out in pain but all I could hear was a loud thumping. My eyes turn to his neck where I find appealing. I feel my gums finally sooth and my thirst grow stronger. I feel something change in me and before I knew it I attacked his neck with such fury. I could distantly hear his cry of pain and I continue to feed. His **blood** tasted so sweet and I gripped his head closer to my mouth. Once I had my fill, I dropped his body and I immediately realize what I had done. _  
         _Flashes of my compelled memories come back and I realized what I am. I cried out as I fell to my knees and clutched the lifeless body of my beloved fiancee. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I heard some footsteps coming my way and I quickly get up. I quickly wipe away the falling tears and get up. I grab the matches near the fireplace and strike them on. I throw them on his body and then scatter the lit matches around the room. I quickly run out and watch the house go up in flames pretty quickly. I hear the cries of the servant staff that were inside and I hear Joseph's parents cry with them._  
         _I kneel on the ground and I just watch the flames rise higher. I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I frightfully jump. I turn to find Emily looking down at me sadly._  
         _"There's a lot of explaining to do, Eleanor." she tells me as she watches the house in flames. The cries had died down by now and all that was left were the flames. "You did the right thing, Eleanor. He would have told everyone what you and your brothers are. We should get out of here before they catch us."_  
         _I just continue to watch the flames as tears still fell down my face. I slowly get up and Emily leads me back into the forest._  


  
_***********_   


          
        I made my way to the Boarding House and find Stefan's car in the driveway. I enter the house and find my brothers and Elena talking in the library. I walk into their conversation and they continue seeing that it was just me.   
        "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asks us.   
        "I didn't hear about you until now..." I tell her. "But I was also hiding from the world so that could have something to do with it."   
        "Look, I don't trust a word that Isobel says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan states.   
        "You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon tells her.   
        "What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan responds.   
        "Well, then we'll stay there." Damon offers.   
        "If we're doing that I call a day shift because girl needs her beauty sleep." I state.   
        "You need an eternity to even come close to be beautiful." Damon jokes. I throw a pillow at his face but he catches it. Stefan just glares at our childish behaviour.   
        "However we do this, we have to keep an eye on her at all times." Stefan tells all of us.   
        "So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asks.   
        "Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon replies.   
        "Fine. Then one of you 3 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."   
        "That'd be me." Stefan pipes up.  
        "Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon replies.   
        "I'll join in too since I have nothing else to do." I say as I get up with him.   
        "Does that mean that you're taking her to the..." Elena starts to say before Damon interrupts her.   
        "Shh." he says before putting his finger up to his mouth. I listen in and hear Katherine's footsteps around the corner.   
        "Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine states as she steps in. No one says anything as we look at her. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."   
        "No, we have it." Damon answers.   
        "Where is it?" Katherine asks.   
        "It's in a  _very_  safe place." Damon replies.   
        "I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine states.   
        "Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." I say as I walk up to her. Katherine just glares at me.  
        "Fine be that way." she states before leaving the room. We all then look at each other agreeing that Katherine could never be trusted and that she couldn't know of our plan. 

  
**************

        Damon leads Bonnie, Jeremy, and I through the forest. On the way there Jeremy introduced himself to me and we made small conversation. Damon just stalked through ignoring us and I could easily hear him mutter quietly how annoying I was for becoming friends with everyone in such a short time. We finally walk up to an old abandoned house. I didn't even remember it. This house was the location of where a lot of witches were burned hence it had a lot of power left behind.   
        "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asks Damon.   
        "Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." he responds.   
        "How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asks him.   
        "Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon answers. I laugh as the house comes more clearly into our view.   
        "You sure it's the right place?" I ask Damon noting that the house was to good of a shape to be the location of a mass burning massacre of witches. Damon just nods in response. We enter the house and slowly walk around. Jeremy steps into a creaking board and becomes scared. I just give him a look and he just shrugs. I hold back my laugh as Damon stops and I quickly run into him. I step around him and give him a glare.  
        "What are you doing?" I ask him as I walk around him. Damon just laughs and looks up at Bonnie.   
        "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."   
        "I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replies.   
        "I can't move." Damon states trying to take a step but he was stuck under a ray of light. All of a sudden, his skin starts to burn. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something."   
        Bonnie quickly closes her eyes and before I knew it Damon stepped out and started to quickly heal. Bonnie opens her eyes and looks up at Damon.   
        "I don't think the witches like you being here." she states.   
        "I guess this is the right place." Jeremy tells us as he looks around.   
        "Makes sense." I say looking at him. "Witches have always hated you."   
        "And they always liked you?" he asks skeptically.   
        I step into the ray of light to prove my point.   
        "I don't see myself burning."   
        Damon just rolls his eyes.   
        "I'm gonna go wait outside."   
        I roll my eyes at him and face Bonnie and Jeremy.   
        "I'll go wait with him. Who knows what kind of trouble he can get into by being unsupervised."   
        I make my way past them and head out to wait with Damon outside. Once I stepped out of the house, the door slammed close. Damon turns to me and grins.   
        "Ha, they hate you too." Damon exclaims. I turn to the door a bit worriedly.   
        "We can't come in." I tell him. "They're unprotected."   
        Damon walks up to the door and shouts.   
        "You're all on your own in there!"   
        "Emily!" I shout as I pound at the door. "Please take care of them!"   
        I try to listen in but there was no point. The house, under the control of the witches, was silent. They really wanted to keep this house as private from the vampires as it could be. I remain outside waiting in worry. 

  
*************

  
        Damon gets a disturbing voicemail from Elena saying that John got attacked at their luncheon and was dead. There were witnesses and Sheriff Forbes and Ms. Lockwood were waiting for him to come up with a verdict if it was a vampire attack or not.  
        Apparently Damon had managed to become one of the Founding Families Vampire Crime watch and has made a name for himself. It was his way for covering our identities as vampires but I thought it was a big risk. Either way, Damon decided that it was time for us to leave so we do. I give one more glance at the house and wish that Emily would do what I told her too.   
        Damon heads to the Lockwood Mansion on his own while I made my way to our house to check up on Stefan and Elena. I quickly walk in to find noone in sight, not even Katherine. Minutes after I came, Damon makes his way inside carrying John's bloody body over his shoulder. He let's it drop on the ground.   
        "Is Stefan here yet?" he asks.   
        "Nope... Katherine isn't here either. Don't you find that suspicious?" I ask him. Damon just shakes his head and looks down at his hands and shirt seeing the blood on them.   
        "I need to change..." he mutters pushing past me and heading to his room. I just roll my eyes as I look down at John's body. I find the Gilbert ring on his finger and knew he should wake up sometime soon. I wondered what kind of explanation Damon gave to the council about this so I quickly made my way to his bedroom to ask him about that.   
        The second I walked into his room a bowl flies across and I find Damon storming out.   
        "What's wrong?" I ask him.   
        "You were right. We should have been suspicious when Katherine wasn't home." Damon growls out. "She took the moonstone. She found it in my soap bowl and she took it!"   
        "You left the most valuable stone in a simple soap bowl?" I ask him. "Are you fucking stupid?!"   
        Damon just glares at me.   
        "I didn't think she would find it and now she has it." Damon states. "She managed to catch Stefan off guard and now he's lost Elena. I don't know what she's planning but we have to find her and the only way to do that is to find Isobel."

  
*************

  
        Stefan, Damon, and I quickly get together and start our search. Apparently Damon knew Isobel's housing tricks and so we headed to his first hunch which was the best foreclosure home in town. Damon abruptly stops the car and the three of us quickly get out.   
        "Think this is the house?" I ask him as I look at the huge white mansion in front of me.   
        "Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon responds.   
        "Swear to God if she's not here..." Stefan mutters as he walks up to the house.   
        "Don't be such a pessimist." Damon responds.   
        We easily enter the house only to find the basic furniture and some suitcases by the door.  
        "I got upstairs." Stefan states quickly going up the stairs. Damon and I look around the bottom floor but find no one. Stefan comes back downstairs and we all look at each other.   
        "This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon states as he looks over the suitcases.   
        "Where are they?" I ask them.   
        "I don't know." Stefan replies worriedly. We all stare at each other unsure of what to do. 

  
*************

  
        We make it back to the Boarding House and we all walk to our own rooms. Later on Stefan gets a call from Elena to have him pick her up. Apparently Isobel, kidnapped her to say goodbye. She was compelled by Klaus to betray Katherine and keep Elena safe for the time being. Then she pulled off her daylight necklace and proceeded to burn to death. It was strange how fire could easily bring death to all of us.  
        I make my way to my room and pull out the box hidden under my bed. I put the lighter that I got from Isobel and place it in the hole that has always been there. It was peaceful to have that memory back even though I really didn't have it. I still have black holes in my time during the 1920's. My fingers walk through all of them and they stop at the first lighter I ever collected. It was my father's and I took it after Stefan killed him. I pick it up and find the year and initials that I carved in.  _E.S 1864 J.V._  
        I knew this lighter didn't belong to Joseph but I knew that I needed to remember what I did. These lighters they were my disturbing secrets. These were the memories that I kept in a hidden box under the darkness of my bed. No one knew about this. Not even my brothers. They couldn't find out about the depth of darkness in my mind. If they did, I wouldn't know what to do.  
        I place the lighter back in it's place and close it up. I put the box under my bed and make my way downstairs so my brothers and I could figure out what to do now that Isobel let the cat out of the bag about Elena. We already had a plan in mind we just needed Elena to agree with it. I walk into the library to find Elena with a necklace in her hand and Stefan sitting beside her.  
        "Is that Isobel's?" I ask her as I sit across from them.  
        "I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..."   
        "She was your mother." Stefan says comforting her.   
        "Why did she let me go?" Elena asks us.   
        "Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan replies.   
        "He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena states.   
        Damon walks in hearing the conversation. He held some paperwork as he made his way towards us.   
        "Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon states. He places the stack of papers on her lap.   
        "What's this?" she asks him.   
        "It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan tells her.   
        "You're giving me your house?" she asks us.   
        "Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." I tell her.   
        "Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon tells her. Before Elena could respond John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. Damon rushes over to him and lifts him up by his collar.  
        "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John exclaims as he turns to Elena.   
        "Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena states.   
        We all look at each other but seeing Elena's expression we knew we wouldn't be able to convince her out of this. Reluctantly, we all leave so they could talk. I force my brothers into the kitchen so I can have a word with them.   
        "What are we going to do?" I ask them. "Isobel screwed us over and now Klaus has Katherine, the moonstone, and the location of Elena. I doubt it'll take him long to get the other things he needs for the sun-and-the-moon curse. What are we going to do?"   
        Stefan just sighs but Damon gives me an answer.   
        "Bonnie called me earlier and she said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded with all of the dead witches power." Damon tells us. "She'll be able to take Klaus down before anything can happen."   
        "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got all of this power." Stefan tells us. I sigh in relief at this. 

        "Good, this is good. That means that Klaus won't be able to compel information that isn't there." I state.    
        "And Isobel had no idea what you and Damon took Bonnie to do today." Stefan says as he looks at both of us.   
        "Uh-uh." Damon responds.   
        "We're the only ones who know." Stefan states.  
        I smile as I hear this.   
        "That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." I tell them. We all sigh in relief as I say this and seem to relax about this whole Klaus deal. "I think we're going to be just fine." 


	6. The Last Dance

        My brothers and I stood outside our Boarding House which at this moment was becoming Elena's. She was inside signing the last of the papers to have the deed of the house under her name. I paced as my brothers leaned against the brick wall.   
        "You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks us.   
        "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so..." Stefan responds.   
        "We just need to find him." I state as I think of the mystery who is Klaus.   
        "Yeah." Damon and Stefan sigh out.   
        "Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" I ask them.   
        "Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan responds.   
        "Do you think he killed her?" Damon asks referring to Katherine.   
        "Katherine? Probably." I answer.   
        "It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon states. I stop my pacing and face the door as I hear the nearing footsteps. Elena opens the door and the lawyer leaves. We all turn to her and mindlessly try to walk into the house before the boundary of the house stops us. Elena turns around and lightly giggles.   
        "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena says. She turns to me. "Eleanor, would you please join me into my new house?"   
        I grin at my brothers as I step in.   
        "What's that saying?" I ask them. " _Sisters before misters?"_  
        Elena and I laugh as my brothers grew impatient.   
        "Very funny, El." Damon says as he rolls his eyes.   
        Elena then turns to Stefan.   
        "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"   
        "I would love to. Thank you." Stefan replies as he enters the house. Lastly, Damon was the only one who remained outside as Elena turns to him.   
        "What are we, twelve?" Damon asks her.   
        "One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asks him.   
        " No." Damon responds.   
        "Seriously, Damon.  _My way_. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"   
        "You agreed the same thing with me Dames. Just say the simple word and you can come in." I tell him.   
        "Ok, whatever... yes. Sure." Damon finally answers.   
        "Then please, come in." Elena states. Damon walks in grumpily and Elena closes the door after him. I start to smirk and Damon just glares at me.   
        "Shut up."   
        I just put up my hands in surrender and silently laugh as we enter the living room. Seeing that no one was following me, I turn back to find Elena putting on her jacket and Bonnie waiting for her.   
        "Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asks seeing the same thing.   
        "To school." Elena responds.   
        "Say what?" I ask her.   
        "No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon tells her.   
        "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan tells them.   
        "Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena replies. She then turns to Damon.   
        "Fine. Your way, Elena." Damon says giving in.   
        "Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Bonnie says vouching for Elena.   
        "The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena states as they head out the door. I turn to Stefan and then he sighs.   
        "Wait... I'm coming." Stefan says as he grabs his jacket and keys. I walk him up to the door.   
        "Might bring you lunch and drop by to say hi." I tell him. Stefan seems surprised by this. "I just want to be sure that neither of you and your friends get caught distracted with your very simple education."  
        "Gotta keep an eye on Elena." Stefan sighs out. He waves goodbye to me and catches up with Elena and Bonnie for a ride to school. I watch them drive off and close the front door. 

  
************

 

        It was an hour before noon when I decided to stop by the school. I parked my motorcycle around the back of the school where I found some potheads getting their smoke on. I smile as I see that and walk past them entering the school. With the help of some compulsion, I managed to find the classroom my brother was in. It was just my luck that Elena and Bonnie were in it too and that it was thought by none other than Alaric Saltzman.   
        "Right. The sixties." Alaric states as he writes it on the board. He pauses and thinks things over. I lean on the doorway noticing that he was clearly unprepared for this topic. "The, uh, ahem...The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."   
        "Watergate was the seventies, Ric." I state as I grin at him. The whole class turns to me and I clear my throat just noticing my audience. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."   
        "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Eleanor." Alaric says as he turns to me. I look up into his eyes and I felt something was different with him. It was strange how the atmosphere in the room quickly changed, as if time stood still. Something wasn't right about this and I quickly turn away. I turn to Stefan and give him a small smile.   
        "What brings you here, Eleanor?" Alaric asks me.   
        "I was supposed to bring my dear little brother some lunch," I say as I walk up to Stefan and squeeze his cheek. Stefan swats my hand away and everyone laughs. Alaric just smiles at me as I face him again. "But it seems I came sooner than I had expected."   
        I make my way to the back of the room and sit on top of an empty desk. I look up at Alaric who still kept his gaze at me. I turn to all of the students who were waiting for Alaric to continue with his lesson.   
        "You don't mind, do you?" I ask him trying to break him from his distracted gaze. "If I stayed for your class."  
        Alaric just smiles and shakes his head at me.   
        "Be my guest," Alaric states walking back to his desk. He faces the blackboard and sighs. "The sixties, like I said it could have been better..."

************

  
        I walk by Elena after she grabs her lunch. Everywhere around us people were decorating for the decade dance tonight. Bright colors and flower patterns where everywhere. I turn to her confused.   
        "Your school really goes all out for this." I state as I walk with her. Elena just nods.   
        "Yeah, it's mainly Caroline." Elena tells me. "She's the one who organizes all of this and she likes everything to go as planned."   
        We walk up to the table where Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting in. The stop talking as we got closer and I found that suspicious. I would have asked them what was wrong but seeing Jeremy's grim expression, I decided not too.  
        "Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asks him.   
        "It's not ideal." he says slowly getting up.   
        " **Y** ou haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I ask him.   
        "It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm...I'm late for class." Jeremy states before grabbing his bag and leaving. I take his spot beside Bonnie while Elena sits on her other side.   
        "What's going on?" Elena asks her.   
        "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie replies.   
        "Sure..." I state warily.   
        Bonnie looks at me nervously and before she can come up with a response some girl walks over to our table and looks right at me.  
        "Hey, Eleanor, right?" she asks me. I just nod and look at her confused. "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."   
        "Tell him I'm not interested." I reply.   
        "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight and he wants to meet you and Elena." She tells me. "Look for him. His name is Klaus."   
        I freeze as I hear that.   
        "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks her.   
        "His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." she tells us. Bonnie looks around at our surroundings.   
        "Where is he? Is he here?" she asks her.   
        "I don't know." the girl responds. She pauses as she looks around and tries to remember.   
        "She's been compelled." I whisper at them.   
        "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance." she tells me as she turns back to me. She just smiles. "How cute is that?"   
        I turn to Bonnie and Elena with a grim expression.   
        "That's not cute. Not cute at all..." 

***********

  
        Once school ended we all made our way to the Boarding House. We told Damon everything that had happened today and told him the creepy message from Klaus. Damon comes up with an easy solution for all of this.   
        "So we go to the dance, and we find him." Damon states.   
        "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." I tell him.   
        "Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon replies back.   
        "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan exclaims, he then turns to Bonnie and Elena. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"   
        There's a knock on the door and Alaric walks in.   
        "There you are." Damon states.           
        "Sorry I'm late." Ric responds as he makes his way into the living room with us.  
        "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon tells him.   
        "Sign me up too." I tell Ric.  
        "The hell you're going!" Damon shouts as he turns to me. "This creepy guy just hit on you. You're not going!"   
        "I came here for a reason and it was to help you." I tell Damon. "If he wants to see me, then he's going to bloody see me."   
        "Don't you understand that he could kill you?" Damon asks me.  
        "Don't you understand that he could kill  _you_?" I ask him back. Damon remains silent. "I'm going and that's that."   
        Everyone who remained silent seem to relax even though Damon was still pissed about me going. After the week I spent here, I certainly have grown on him. He's almost back to the overprotective brother that he was.   
        "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asks us.   
        "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie replies with determination.   
        "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric states. I look at him surprised that he would say that but Damon agrees with him.   
        "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon says before he rushes towards Bonnie. Before he could get any closer to her, she swing him to the other side of the room with her powers.   
        "Well, I was impressed." Stefan says with a shrug of his shoulders. Bonnie looks over at all of us.  
        "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." 

  
***************

 

        After that brief meeting, Elena and I look over the boxes in our attic that were labeled 60's. We were searching for something to wear for the dance tonight while Stefan decided to just wear his suit.   
        "Your relatives were such packrats." Elena says as she rummages through a box.   
        "Hey! Those are my boxes!" I exclaim as I look over her shoulder. I grab my gogo boots out of them and hug them. "These are my prized possessions don't dare insult them!"   
        Elena just laughs as she picks up two outfits and turns to my brother.   
        "Okay, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" she asks. Stefan doesn't respond as he looks at her. Elena seems to sigh nervously and places the outfits on the bed. I walk out of the room leaving them to their private moment. I grabbed my already planned outfit and head back to my room. I change into my outfit and start to tease my hair. I quickly put some make-up on while Damon tapped his foot impatiently outside.   
        "Any time tonight..." he complains for the fiftieth time.   
        "Perfection isn't rushed." I tell him. I zip up my boots and get up. "How do I look?"   
        "Like a baby prostitute." Damon growls out.  
        "Just the look I was going for..." I say pointing at him.  I just smile at him and start to laugh. Damon soon starts to laugh with me and he grabs my hand and twirls me.   
        "Let's go, El." Damon states. "This is going to be a long night."   
        Damon and I make our way downstairs and leave before Stefan and Elena did. He drives his blue car to the school and parks it. Kids were already walking in and we find Jeremy and Bonnie talking closely. Damon decides to eavesdrop but me having some common decency head inside. I walk in to find everyone dancing to some flower power music. I see Ric from afar and see him dancing through the crowd. He really must have gotten drunk before this or at least high because I could never see him do this. I make my way towards him and laugh. He stops dancing as I face him.   
        "Having fun, Ric?" I ask him as I swing side to side. "Cause those dance moves really showed that."   
        Alaric just clears his throat and turns away from me.   
        "Yeah, I might be enjoying this much than I thought it would."   
        I laugh at this and turn to the crowd.   
        "So what is it? Bourbon, whiskey, tequila perhaps?" I ask him. He remains silent. "No, don't tell me. You have a joint."  
        Alaric starts to laugh but it seemed heavier. I turn to him concerned.   
        "Still haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I ask him. He just shakes his head. "She'll come back soon and you'll work things out. I wouldn't worry much about it."   
        Alaric just gives me a grim smile.   
        "Dance with me?" he asks me. "It'll sure take my mind off of things."   
        I take a deep breath and look around. I hesitate as he extends his hand to me and decide to take it. We start swaying side to side before Alaric decides to pick up the pace. He starts to twirl me around and I couldn't help but laugh. We were having fun, that was until someone clears their throat loudly. We both turn to Damon who looked at us disapprovingly.   
        "Can you two stop having fun for a second and focus on the fact that Klaus is making his move towards Elena tonight?" Damon asks us. I step away from Alaric and sigh.  
        "I'll be out for a smoke to clear my mind." I tell him. "I'm getting nervous just by you speaking about him."   
        "You shouldn't go out alone." he states.   
        "Don't worry. I'll have the other stoners to keep me company." I tell him as I pull my bag forward. "I just need to get out of here."   
        "Be careful." Damon states.   
        "Will do." I tell him. "Just find me when things turn South."   
        I push my way through the crowd trying to get to the stoner pit. That was until the same girl from lunch starts to talk on the microphone. Everyone turns to her.   
        "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." she tells everyone. "This is for Eleanor and Elena. From Klaus."   
        A song starts playing and I turn to the cluster that held Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena. She looked stunned and so was I. Before Damon could make his way over to me, I turn on my heels and make my way out.   
        I make my way down the stairs and find some guys out of their minds. Beer bottles surrounded them as a lit joint passed between. I remained in the shadows as I took out a cigarette out of my bag. I search my bag for my recent lighter but can't find it. I let out an impatient growl and was about to ask one of the stoners for a lighter when Alaric appears beside me. I pull out the cigarette from my lips and just lean on the wall.   
        "Is something wrong?" he asks me.   
        "No, nothing." I tell him.   
        "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric mutters.   
        "I'm not impressed." I tell him as I raise the cigarette back into my lips. "He's just trying to bait us."   
        "Do you need a lighter for this?" he asks pointing to the cigarette. I give him a simple nod. Surprisingly, Alaric pulls one out and lights my cigarette. I stop his hands from retracting as I focus on his lighter. "You like it huh? I just got it."   
        I pull the cigarette out of my lips and turn his wrist over. I look at the rustic gold lighter with the swirling vines decorating around it. The veins appear under my eyes and my fangs come out involuntarily. I let go of Alaric once I feel a hunger come over me.   
        "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." I start to say as I look away from him and return the cigarette back to my lips.   
        "You haven't fed have you?" Ric asks me.   
        "From the vein, no. Not for a while now." I tell him. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."   
        Alaric pulls up his sleeve and holds it up to me.   
        "Here, drink."   
        I stare at him shock and quickly push his arm away.   
        "Why would you even offer yourself?" I ask him.   
        "Is something wrong?" he asks me. I scoff as I throw the cigarette on the ground and stomp it out.   
        "The act of offering yourself was completely wrong!" I tell him. "Do you know that I kill men like you?"  
        Alaric rolls down his sleeve in response and holds up the lighter.   
        "Here have it." he states forcing it into my hand.   
        "Alaric... you don't understand." I tell him but he doesn't give me a chance to tell him why since he disappears back to the party. I quickly put the lighter into my bag and head back inside. Damon quickly comes up to my side.   
        "How you doing?" Damon asks me.   
        "Um, slightly the same as before." I tell him. "On the verge of freaking out."   
        "You were the one who wanted to be here in the first place." Derek says in a taunting tone.  
        "And miss all the action?" I ask him. "No way."   
        "Then what's got you shaking?" Damon asks me.   
        "This Klaus guy... he's here for Elena but out of nowhere he calls me out as if we were old friends." I tell him. "Doesn't that worry you?"  
        "Of course it does." Damon tells me. "Some creepy old dude wants my sister. For what reason, I don't know."  
        I just sigh as I look around. I find Stefan and Caroline dancing and I nudge Damon about it.   
        "What's going on there?" I ask him.   
        "Stefan's just updating Caroline on our Klaus problem."   
        "And what's wrong with Jeremy and Bonnie?" I ask him motioning to what seemed like a feuding couple. Damon just clears his throat and looks away nervously.   
        "I'll go check that out."   
        Damon leaves my side and goes to talk to Bonnie. I look around the dance hoping to see an unfamiliar face but nothing seems out of place. I head towards the punch bowl and grab a cup. I make my way towards Elena and Jeremy who were nearby.   
        "What are they up to?" Elena asks motioning to Damon dancing with Bonnie.   
        "Who knows?" Jeremy asks upset.   
        "Is there something going on, Jer?" I ask him concerned.   
        "Fine. I'm fine." he says before throwing away his cup and leaving.   
        "Everything all right?" Stefan asks as he joins us.   
        "I'm not sure..." I tell him. "But I'll go check it out."   
        I follow Jeremy out into the hallway.   
        "Jeremy. What are you doing? Everyone thinks we should stick together." I tell him as I finally reach him.   
        "Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's...it's Bonnie." Jeremy confesses.   
        "What is it? Hey, you have something on your mind, just spill it."  
        "If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy is going to kill her." Jeremy tells me. I stop walking as he says this. Jeremy turns back around to face me.   
        "You can't be serious..." I whisper.   
        "She doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so...What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asks me.   
        I take a deep breath. I couldn't let Bonnie die. Bennet witches had a special place in my heart and by law I was going to protect her. I raise up my hand and point at him.   
        "Head back to the party, surround yourself with people." I instruct him. "I'll go tell Stefan. We'll find another way."   
        I rush out of there and find my brother with Elena. I quickly whisper in his ear what Jeremy told me and Stefan's face turns grim. He turns to Elena and tells her the same thing. I turn away from them and look at the dancing crowd in front of me. I find Damon dancing between two girls. I walk up to him and pull him out of the dance line.   
        "I need to talk to you." I tell him. I drag him outside the dancing crowd and push him into a quiet corner. "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."   
        "Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Stefan who told Elena." Damon exclaims.   
        "Yeah, I told him, because he's my brother. We don't keep secrets from each other." I shout at him. I shove his chest. "You promised me no more secrets."   
        "I changed my mind." Damon responds. I scoff and push past him. "Where are you going now?!"   
        "I'm cleaning up the mess you've made." I answer back. "I'm not letting her die, Damon!"   
        I walk out of the party once more and find Bonnie and Elena talking in the parking lot. I quickly run up to them and pull Bonnie into a hug.   
        "You're an idiot, you know that?" I ask her as I let her go. "Sacrificing yourself wasn't part of the deal."   
        "I'll die to save my friends." Bonnie replies back.  
        "We'll find another way." I tell her.   
        "Elena!" Alaric shouts as he runs up to us.   
        "What is it?" Elena asks him once he reaches us.   
        "He has Jeremy." Alaric states.   
        "I told him to stay inside!" I exclaim angrily at myself. "I knew I should have escorted him back inside."   
        "What?" Elena and Bonnie ask shocked.        
        "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Alaric says using a side entrance nearby. We start to follow him through the mazes of hallways. We seemed to keep on getting farther and farther from the party and I knew something was completely wrong especially since Damon and Stefan were nowhere in sight and Alaric kept looking over his shoulder at us.   
        "Where are you taking us?" I ask him suspiciously.   
        "Just a little further." Alaric answers.   
        "Wait...Something's not right." I say as I stop walking. I grab Elena and Bonnie and make them stop walking too. Bonnie sensing my uneasiness turns to Alaric.   
        "Where's Jeremy?" she asks him. Alaric stops walking and turns to us.   
        "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Alaric then laughs and continues. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. Don't you agree, El?"   
        "I don't know. I can't really remember them..." I respond warily. Alaric just smiles at me and in that instant we all knew that something was wrong with him. He wouldn't be acting this way in our current situation.   
        "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks him.   
        "Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Alaric asks as he turns to Elena.   
        "He's being compelled." Elena tells us.   
        "Nope. Try again." Alaric states.  
        "What's going on?" Elena asks confused and a bit scared.   
        "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric."   
        In that second it all came together and he sensed that we knew as he grinned at us maliciously.   
        "Klaus..." we all say.   
        "Surprise!" he exclaims.   
        "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena stammers out.   
        "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." Alaric states but even then I pushed Elena and Bonnie behind me.  
        "Come on El, get out of the way."   
        I just glared at him.   
        "Friends call me El and sorry to break it to you but you're not my friend, Klaus." I growl out.   
        "Come on El," he says tauntingly. "You're not the one on my hit list tonight, but she is."   
        I turn to Bonnie who hearing this stands tall. Before I could do anything, Klaus, in Alaric's body, starts to move towards Bonnie but she quickly throws him against the wall. Instead of being knocked out, he gets up. Klaus just brushes himself off and looks up at us.   
        "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."   
        Once again, Klaus runs up to Bonnie but she throws him into a display case. The glass shatters and lands everywhere on the ground. Klaus just falls to the ground and begins to laugh.   
        "By all means...Fire away!" he says getting up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."   
        I push Bonnie behind me stopping her from casting any more spells. I turn back to them and start to push them down the hallway.   
        "Go. Run. Run!" I shout. Without hesitation we start to run down the dimly lit hallways. Bonnie uses her powers to close the doors behind us preventing Klaus from getting to us. As we continue running Damon finds us.   
        "What happened?" he asks.   
        "Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena answers.   
        "What?" Damon asks confused.   
        "He's possessing it or something." Bonnie tells him.   
        "It takes time and depending on the spell, a very strong witch." I tell Damon. "It's possible and right now Klaus' soul is in Alaric's body and I don't see him wanting to get out."   
        Damon just nods at this and looks over the hallway behind us. Damon then turns to Elena.   
        "Go find Stefan. Now." he instructs her. Elena does as she's told and runs back to the party leaving Damon alone with Bonnie and I. He then turns to Bonnie.   
        "Can you kill him?"   
        "He's got some kind of protection spell on him." I tell him. "He keeps on getting back up with no scratch on him."   
        "You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon exclaims towards Bonnie.   
        "I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." Bonnie states.   
        "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way." Damon states. He thinks things over and seems to come up with a plan. "You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"   
        I wasn't liking the sound of this and as Bonnie nods, I knew that things were about to get a whole lot trickier. 

  
*************

         
        Bonnie, after agreeing to Damon's plan, walks back down the hallway we just came through ready to face Klaus. I look at Damon nervously and noticed that he was also worried about the Bennett witch. Before I could say anything to him, Elena and Stefan come running into the hallway.   
        "What are you too doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asks us.   
        "She's doing what she has to do." Damon replies.   
        "What?" Elena asks concerned.   
        "Where is she?" Stefan asks us.   
        "Stefan, let her do this." I tell him.   
        "Damn it, Eleanor, where is she?!" he asks me upset. I turn to Damon who was in charge of this whole plan.   
        "Like I said, she's doing what she has to do."   
        Elena gasps at this and starts to run through the hallway. Stefan glares at both of us before he pushes past us and follows after Elena. I turn to Damon knowing he was going to get a lot of hate for this. Hell, I was going to get some of it too. It wasn't our fault that we didn't have time to include them in our plans. It was now or never. I give Damon a small smile before making my way to the fight.   
        I slowly jog in to find the doors closed and lights flickering around us. Papers were flying like a tornado and sparks of electricity came out of the vending machines inside the lunch room. Elena slams on the door wanting Bonnie to let her in.  
        "Bonnie, no!"   
        I turn to Klaus, and find him crawling on the floor. Bonnie continues to use her powers against Alaric's body and light bulb burst. Elena continues to scream for Bonnie and I catch the scent of blood. A river of blood was coming out of her nose and I knew that her time was coming near. Bonnie turns to us and gives us a smile before her body jerks and bends in an abnormal manner. Her body then falls to the ground and the doors finally swing open for us to come inside. Elena and Stefan run up to Bonnie while I rush towards Klaus and speed him out of the building. I ignored Stefan's cries for my name but I needed to talk to Klaus before he slipped away again.   
        "If you wanted some time alone with me all you had to do was ask." Klaus purrs out.   
        "I should have known that the first vampire ever created would be an egotistical womanizer." I grit out through my teeth. I take my hand off his neck and Klaus rubs at it.   
        "I only flirt with beautiful women and by far you're the most beautiful one I've seen."   
        I look at him in disgust.   
        "Don't do that," I say. "Don't say these things in his body. He's my friend and he's my brother's best friend and all of this is just so...weird. Just stop it!"   
        "So you're saying that if I fed you compliments in my original body you would like me?" Klaus asks with a smirk. I just shake my head as he twists my words.   
        "Can you stop being such a man-whore and focus on the reason I brought you out here on my own?" I ask him.   
        "And whatis that reason you decided to help me in my escape?" Klaus asks. "Is it my charming personality or could it simply be something more?"   
        I roll my eyes at him and slowly walk up to him. My face remained blank the whole time.          
        "If you dare hurt Alaric's body or jump into the body of someone I care about, I will  _kill_ you."   
        Klaus just smiles at my threat, leans over to my ear, and whispers.   
        "That's going to be hard to do with your witch-friend being dead." He pulls back and smirks at me as I remained frozen. "It was nice chatting with you, love, but I really must get going. I have a curse to undo."   
        With Klaus having the last word, he leaves. I stay standing where I am not bothering to see if he actually left. I shiver as a breeze passed by and I push my hand inside my bag. I feel the gold lighter and my hand quickly retracts as if I had touched a hot pan. I close my purse and quickly rush back home. 

 

***************

  
        I walk into the Boarding house and enter the living room. I walk in at the precise moment when Elena slaps Damon with tears running down her eyes. Her eyes then turn to me.   
        "Both of you knew that she would die if she faced Klaus on her own!" she shouts. "I thought you were my friends!"   
        "You need to listen to us, and prepare for what we're about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon tells her.   
        "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." I assure her. Damon then takes his exit and I follow after him. Stefan runs up to us as we walked up the stairs.   
        "You know, you could have told me." he states.   
        "There wasn't much time." I tell him.   
        "You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asks us.   
        "See, that's why I didn't tell you." Damon states coming up with his own answer. "Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive."   
        Damon then heads up and into his room. I turn to Stefan not liking the situation at all.   
        "This thing about you and Elena, and Damon loving Elena..." I say in concern. "It better not end up killing me, Stefan. I swear if you two pick this girl over me again...you just better not pick this girl over me."   
        I don't even finish my threat as I make my way upstairs and enter my room. I peel of my jacket and undo the clips in my hair. I slip off the dress and put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. I then make my way through my window and sit on the ledge of the house. I grab the lighter that Klaus had given me and inspect it. The lighter seemed normal to me. The switch, the flame, the feel...but I knew it was everything but normal. I flip it to the bottom mindlessly and almost drop the lighter as I find something that I didn't expect.   
         _E.S 2010 K.M._  


  
_***************_

        After I saw what was ingrained on the lighter, I quickly hid it in inside the many boxes that were inside my closet. I didn't put it with the rest of my lighters because it wasn't supposed to be in there. Not only that but because Klaus was the one who gave it to me and what made me afraid was that of all people, he knew. He knew my darkest secret and I couldn't find out how he managed to do that.   
        I paced around my room for a while not wanting to fall asleep. Not being able to sleep. I couldn't hold a single thought as the idea of Klaus interrupted them every time. I grabbed a light jacket and quickly make my way downstairs. I quietly sneak past the living room and enter the basement. I walk past the blood bag refrigerator and enter the cell that contained Elijah.   
        I kneel down beside the ashen body and look over him. His face was gray and covered with rising veins. The suit that he wore for that dinner was in shreds due to Damon's attempt to destroy the body. My eyes stop at the dagger that remained in his heart. My hand slowly reaches for it and with some of my vampire strength, I pull it out. I wait for him to wake up but he doesn't. I sit back against the wall and swing the dagger.   
        Footsteps catch my attention and I look up to find Elena looking at Elijah and then at me in surprise.   
        "What are you doing?" she whispers at me.   
        "What are  _you_ doing?" I whisper back. She just turns to Elijah and that was answer enough. "Looks like we got the same idea..."   
        Elena sits beside me and looks down at Elijah.   
        "I want to kill Klaus without any harm coming to my friends and since your brothers want to keep me alive... well there's only one person who can achieve this and that's Elijah." Elena explains. I nod at that and twirl the dagger between my fingers. Elena turns back to me. "What's your reason for undaggering him?"   
        "I need information on Klaus before we end him." I tell her. "I know Elijah can tell me what I want to know."   
        "Are you sure you want to know more about Klaus?" Elena asks me. "Enough to risk a very angry Original?"   
        I stare blankly ahead as the dagger continued to twirl between my fingers.   
        " _I want to know enough to hurt him back._ "   
       

* * *


	7. Klaus

        We spent the whole night waiting for Elijah to wake up. Strangely neither of my brothers noticed our absence but I had expected it because we were supposed to be asleep instead of waiting for an Original to rise from the dead. Elena dozed off a couple of times but she quickly woke up. She jumped awake when Elijah suddenly gasps loudly.   
        "Elijah." Elena says as she kneels in front of him. Elijah opens his eyes at her.   
        "Katerina..." he says almost daydreaming.   
        "Elijah, it's me. It's Elena." she repeats.   
        "Oh, my God." he says before fainting. I pull Elena away from him and listen in upstairs to check if my brothers had heard anything but they were still asleep. His body begins to spasm and Elena was about to scream when I quickly cover her mouth. Elijah's body continues to spasm and contorts in different angles. He finally gets up and gasps for air.   
        "I can't-I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" Elijah whispers. He rushes over to the cell door but slams into the doorway. I rush over to him and hold him up. "I can't...I can't be in this house."   
        "You're not invited in." I state as I turn to Elena.   
        "Then get me out of here." Elijah gasps out. I try to rush him out but he kept on slamming into walls and staircases. We finally managed to get outside where Elijah is able to breathe properly. I step back inside the protection of my home as Elena finally reaches us. Seeing her, he tries to rush in but is stopped by the boundary of the threshold.   
        "What happened?" Elijah asks in a normal tone.   
        "Shh." Elena quiets him. She then points to her ears and then upstairs referring to my brother's being able to listen in on this and know what we've done.  
        "We'll tell you. Not here. Can we trust you?" I whisper at him.   
        "Can I trust you two?" Elijah whispers back. Elena, who's holding the dagger, hands it to him. Elijah takes it and looks at us warily. He places the dagger inside his jacket before motioning us outside. We follow after him but I make a quick stop at Damon's car and retrieve the extra blood bag from his glove compartment and hand it to him. We then head to Elena's car and start to drive out. Luckily my brothers didn't hear us leaving the driveway and we just head in one singular direction as everyone remained silent.  
        Elena pulls off to the side of the road and parks the car as Elijah finishes the blood bag.   
        "You look better." I say as I take in Elijah's appearance.   
        "Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asks in response.   
        "We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena states.  
        "Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah states.   
        "No demands. We're offering you our help. And in return, we want yours." I reply.   
        "And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asks. " Why should I trust the girl who daggered me and the girl who remains loyal to her brothers?"   
        "The same reason that you haven't killed us. You need our help to kill Klaus. And we need you." Elena tells him. Elijah just stares at both of us considering what Elena told him. Elijah was about to respond but Elena's phone begins to vibrate.   
        _"Where are you? Are you okay?"_  Stefan asks.   
        "Yes, I'm fine."   
         _"Where's Elijah?"_  he asks.   
        "He's right here." Elena replies.   
         _"Where? I'm on my way."_    
        "No, Stefan, Elijah, El, and I need some time alone."   
         _"My sister's there with you?"_  Stefan asks concerned.   
        "Yeah, she's here with me so I'm well protected." Elena tells him.   
         _"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use both of you to get to Klaus."_  Stefan states.   
        "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. Eleanor trusts him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, we have proven ourselves." Elena replies.   
        _"You can't do this alone."_  
        "I'm not. I'm with El. Besides it's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena says before hanging up. My phone immediately begins to vibrate afterwards and I quickly pull it out. I find Stefan calling me and I press ignore. Elijah looks at both of us and holds out his hand. We both give him our phones in which he pockets them.   
        "He's here." I tell Elijah.   
        "Klaus is here?" he asks.   
        "He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena informs him.   
        "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." Elijah states.   
        "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." I say with genuine interest. Elijah looks out the window with a faraway look in his eyes.   
        "Yes, I do." 

************ 

        Elijah instructs us to drive to the Lockwood Mansion saying he needed something from there. Having no other choice, Elena complies to Elijah's demand and drives over there. We walk up to the front door and Elijah knocks. Ms. Lockwood answers it with a political smile on her face.   
        "Elijah, Elena, and Eleanor! What are you doing here? What happened?" she asks.   
        "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah says politely.  
        "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I..." Carol begins to say before Elijah looks into her eyes and begins to compel her.   
        "It won't take but a minute of your time."   
        Carol just smiles at him and nods.           
        "Of course. Anything you need." she says. We all enter the house and Carol waits on us.   
        "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah tells her.   
        "Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." she replies. She turns to go upstairs to retrieve the clothing and we wait on her.   
        "How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asks him.   
        "Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." Elijah then heads upstairs to change.   
        Elena and I wait on him and as we do, Carol brings us a set of tea cups with warm tea. Elijah finally comes down and Carol leaves us to talk in her home.   
        "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah states.   
        "No. I'm sorry." Elena apologizes.   
        "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah asks.   
        "Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." I reply.   
        "I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."   
        "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena says confused.  
        "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah says. He then turns to both of us. "Would you like to see a memory of mine?"   
        I turn to Elena and then back at him unsure about his requests.   
        "It'll be easier to see what I have to tell you."   
        "Fine," I state. "But do it to me."   
        "Why?" Elijah asks me.   
        "Because I'm the one who wants to know while Elena wants your cooperation." I tell him.   
        "Very well then," Elijah replies as he buttons his coat. "Take a seat."   
        I sit down on the couch and part my hair to the side. Elijah sits beside me and places his hand on my neck. We both close our eyes and I'm transported back in time. 

**England 1492**

 

  
_I look around me and find high class people with their fine clothing and jewelry. All of them spoke in old english accents and I find myself beside Elijah who has long hair and holds himself in his usual elegant posture. Beside him I recognize a human Katherine and in front of me was a very attractive man. I seem to forget how to breathe as I look at him. His eyes pass over me, but like a dream, he doesn't really see me. Elijah notices my distant stare and whispers in my ear._  
        "That's Klaus." he tells me. I snap towards him surprised as I hear this. I look back at who I now knew as Klaus and realize how my mind had completely strayed away from my real expectations from him.   
        "From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus ask Katherine.   
        "I'm new to town, my lord." she responds.   
        Elijah turns away from me and addresses Klaus.   
        "Katerina is from Bulgaria." he tells him.   
        "Zdravei, Katerina." Klaus greets her. Katherine laughs in amusement.   
        "Very good."   
        Klaus turns to Elijah giving him a look.   
        "Do you mind,  brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her."   
        I freeze as I hear this and turn to Elijah who was still playing his part in his memory.   
        " _No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." _

        His hands move away from the base of my neck and I quickly step away from him. Elena turns to me confused to my quick retreat of Elijah's nearness.   
        "He's your brother?!" I exclaim.   
        "What?" Elena asks. Elijah just sighs at us.   
        "Yes. Klaus is my brother."   
        "I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena states as she starts to pace.   
        "I saw it," I state. "I saw him with my own two eyes. I can't believe it..."  
        "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is  _O.M.G_." Elijah says as he drinks his tea. I look at him more suspiciously knowing that he held more secrets than I thought he did.   
        "Is it just you two or are there more of you?" I ask him.   
        "There's more of us. 2 more brothers and a sister." Elijah answers.   
        "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks for clarification.   
        "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."   
        "So your parents were human?" Elena asks him.   
        "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."   
        "Right and that's the thing that confuses me. Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" I ask him.   
        Elijah takes a deep breath and sighs.  
        "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come." Elijah states as he heads out. Elena and I share a look before grabbing our jackets and following after him.   
        Elijah decided to walk by the small pond and Elena and I were at either side of him. He takes another deep breath of fresh air and finally decides to speak up.   
        "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah states and I now knew he was referring to the dagger and it's ash.   
        "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena states.   
        "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah explains to us.   
        "So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" I ask him.   
        "Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah says smiling. I turn to him confused and become bothered by his smile.   
        "What's so funny?" Elena asks him. He says nothing as he reaches to my neck and I'm pulled into a flashback. 

**England 1492**  

 

  
_I find myself in a dimly lit room. Klaus is sitting on a chair in a study. Elijah seems to be looking at a parchment and once he reads over it he proceeds to tell his brother._  
        " Look. A Roman parchment." Elijah states as he hands it to him.   
        "I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus responds   
        "Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah tells him.   
        I look at him confused.   
        "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask but he ignores me and continues with his memory.   
        "Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." Klaus remarks.   
        "The Aztec." Elijah repeats. "Who can resist a shaman?"   
        Klaus just laughs and Elijah soon joins in. 

        Elijah pulls his hands away from me and continues to smile.   
        "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I ask him.   
        "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah states.   
        "But why?" I ask him. Elena remains quiet at our conversation not understanding a word from it.   
        "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah remarks.   
        "So it's not Aztec at all?" I ask.   
        "The curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah says before crossing a small nearby bridge. I look at Elena shocked at the news. Elena seems surprised as well.   
        "What?!" Elena asks him as she follows after him. I just sigh and run my hand through my hair. I was in desperate need of a smoke but in the rush of this whole thing, I left them in my room. I take a deep breath and run to catch up with Elena and Elijah.   
        "So..." I say as I reach Elijah's side. "Why go through all the trouble of making up this curse?"   
        "Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah tells us.   
        "Ok, but if there's no curse..." Elena starts to ask before Elijah interrupts her.   
        "There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."   
        "What are you talking about?" I ask intrigued.   
        "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and Elena is his only hope." Elijah says.   
        "What is this curse?" I ask him.   
        "Both of your phones will not stop its incessant buzzing. One of you answer it, please." Elijah says as he takes Elena's phone out. She quickly reaches for it and answers it.   
        "Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." She says before hanging up. She turns to me with a worried expression and I quickly grow concerned.   
        "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena states.   
        "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah exclaims.   
        "She's my family, Elijah. I have to." Elena states. "I'll be back. You have my word."   
        "That doesn't mean anything to me."   
        "Ok, what about this? I'll be the collateral damage if needed." I tell them. "I stay here with Elijah while you check in on Jenna. She'll have to come back for my safety and therefore she lives up to her word and I'll keep mine."   
        Elena turns to Elijah in hopes he'll agree to this. He just sighs and nods. Elena turns to me and gives me a hug.   
        "Thank you." she starts to run off to her car and I watch her drive away. I then turn to Elijah who seems to be remembering something before snapping out of it. He then faces me and searches my face before speaking up.   
        "I'll like to think that you sacrificed yourself for Elena's well being but I can see it in your eyes that you want to speak to me privately."   
        I lean on the bridge and just nod.   
        "Klaus, I met him yesterday and I felt..." I say sighing. "I felt..."   
        "You once told me that you didn't have a purpose in life." Elijah states.  
        "What does this have to do with anything?" I ask him. Elijah's eyes narrows.  
        "You felt complete." Elijah states. He sighs and lightly shakes his head. "As I expected... I should have known. I just wished it could have been someone else."   
        I turn towards him tired of his vague responses.   
        "What are you not telling me?" I ask him.   
        "I should have known why I felt connected to you but in a platonic way. I should have realized it sooner. You seeing Klaus' true face confirms it though... it all makes sense."   
        "Elijah..." I say annoyed.   
        "You're his soulmate, Eleanor." he tells me. "It'll only get worse and once you meet his true form in person, once you overcome the series of bonds to complete the mark, and once you accept him fully..."   
        I take a deep breath and look out at the pond. The news slowly impacting me. This had no meaning to me. I already made up my mind a long time ago.  
        "I want him dead, Elijah." I state. "I don't care about a mystical bond that gives meaning to my life. I never let a man overrule my life and I'm not going to start now."  
        "That act might cause some damage..." Elijah begins to say but I interrupt him.   
        "I'm willing to do anything to end him but are you?"   
        "What do you mean?" Elijah asks me.   
        "Never in a thousand years would I ever kill my brother." I state. "Even if they decided to chose Elena over me, which is the ultimate betrayal for me, and all I would need is a couple of years to get over it. I wouldn't resort to killing them."   
        "What are you implying, Eleanor?" he asks me.   
        "That you won't go through with it." I state. "And if you don't, I'll need a back-up plan. I want to know Klaus' greatest weakness and you're going to tell me."   
        "Klaus doesn't have a weakness." Elijah states.   
        "You're lying." I remark. "Everyone has a weakness and he knows mine. I don't know how but he does and he can't exploit it. It will destroy me. So please Elijah, tell me what it is."   
        Elijah just sighs and finally looks me in the eyes.   
        "It's you, Eleanor." Elijah states. "His first weakness in over a thousand years... is you." 

  
*************

        Elijah noticed that I needed time after his revelation. He went back inside as I remained thinking outside. I couldn't understand how a brief meeting with Klaus could create such a chance. I couldn't be this guys weakness. It wasn't possible.   
        My mouth itched for a cigarette and I closed my eyes trying to gain control of myself. This couldn't be happening to me after all of this time. Things couldn't unravel like this.   
        "Eleanor, what are you doing out here?" Elena asks me as she looks around for Elijah. I just take a deep breath and place a simple smile on my face.   
        "I needed a breather..." I tell her. "Elijah's inside waiting for us."   
        Elena nods but looks at me uncertainly.   
        "Are you ok?"   
        "Never been better..." I whisper sarcastically. I see her hurt expression and quickly apologize. "I'm sorry...Elijah gave me what I wanted to know. Let's just say I didn't deal with it very well."   
        "Then I'm glad I brought these along." Elena says as she pulls out my box of cigarettes. I smile as I grab one and immediately place it in my mouth. Elena then hands me the lighter and I quickly light it. I take a drag out of it and quickly felt relief wash over me.   
        "How's Jenna?" I ask her.   
        "She knows now about everything. Vampires, werewolves, Klaus..." Elena sighs out. "She's upset but she's handling it better than I expected. She's staying at the Boarding House until we kill Klaus."   
        I nod as I hear this and let the smoke pass my lips.   
        "We should head inside," I tell her as my cigarette bud became shorter. I throw it down and put it out before walking inside with her. We find Elijah looking around the Lockwood living room. I walk in ready to get this conversation over with.   
         **"** Welcome back." Elijah says looking over to us.   
        "Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?" I ask him.   
        "Please." he says motioning us to sit down. Elena does but I don't. Elijah looks over at me with a slight glare but doesn't say anything. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."   
        "A war between the species?" Elena asks confused.   
        "The vampires...and the werewolves." Elijah answers.   
        "So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asks him.   
        "He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."   
        "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" I ask him.   
        "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." he tells me.   
        "But you helped him?" Elena asks him.   
        "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah says staring at me. I still looked at him with uncertainty still believing that he'll back out at the last second.   
        "We have the dagger now. We can stop him." I state.   
        "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah informs us.   
        "What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I ask him.   
        "There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah states.   
        "A witch. If they can channel that much power...but it would kill them." Elena responds.   
        "The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus." Elijah corrects.   
        "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks him.   
        "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know..." Elijah says walking over to her. Before I could realize what he was doing he places his hand on her neck. I quickly rush over to him and try to pull him off her but instead I was sucked in. 

 **England 1492**  

 

  
         _Once again I found myself in the study but it was clearly a different time from the last memory. Klaus was standing by a burning fireplace and he seemed at peace. Elijah then enters the room._  
        "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus states.   
        "I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." Elijah tells him.   
        "What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus says heartlessly.   
        "What, she should die for your gain?" Elijah asks him.   
        "She is human. Her life means nothing." Klaus responds.   
        "I beg you to consider this." he pleads.   
        "Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asks in a mocking tone.   
        "Of course not."   
        Klaus walks over to him with a grim expression.   
        "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care."   
        I remained frozen as I heard this and I knew that Elijah took notice of this. I didn't even know why this took an effect on me but it did.   
        "We did once."  
        "Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus states. 

        Elijah lets go and I quickly retreat to a corner. Elena just smiles at the purpose of the flashback seeing that she found what she was looking for. Elijah looks at me with concern but turns back to Elena.  
        "You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asks him.   
        "Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah states.   
        "You cared about her, didn't you?" she asks.   
        "It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah answers. He picks up Elena's jacket and hands it to her. Elena takes it and starts to walk out. Elijah waits for me and we both walk out together. He gives me a side glance as Elena rushed to get the car.   
        "Are you alright?" he asks me.   
        "Why is everyone asking me that today?" I sigh out. "I'm fine."   
        "I wouldn't let what my brother said bother you, Eleanor." Elijah states. "If it makes you feel any better, he was at his nicest in that memory."   
        "I don't know how that would make me feel better if I don't care..." I respond. Elena pulls the car up to us and I quickly enter the car before Elijah could come up with a response. 

**************

        We all enter the Boarding House cautiously knowing that my brothers were going to shoot us with a thousands questions and then chastise for being stupid in trusting Elijah. I threw my jacket on the coffee table and made my way to the living room. I walk in to find Damon punching Stefan sending him past me and into the bookshelf. Before I could stop him, Stefan rushes over to Damon and grabs his shoulders. I quickly make my ay towards them and push them apart.  
        "Stop!" I shout. "Stop it!"  
        Damon and Stefan just breath heavily as I push them away from each other.   
        "We don't fight in the house." I state. "That's a rule we've always had and I swear if I have to break up another one these I'm going to snap both of your necks. And if you two were fighting over what I think you two were fighting over, I will take the next step and rip out your hearts, you got me?"  
        They both just huff and turn away from each other. I look up at Elena and Elijah and give them an apologetic smile. As Damon and Stefan cooled off they noticed the new guest in our home.   
        "Now you've invited him in?" Damon asks angrily.   
        "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena answers.   
        "Really?" Damon asks her not believing it.   
        "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."   
        "What?" Damon exclaims.   
        "An apology." Elijah responds.   
        "A what?" he asks again. Stefan without hesitation walks closer to Elijah.   
        "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan states. Elijah just nods.   
        "I understand." Elijah replies. We all then turn to Damon who has a growing scowl on his face.   
        "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena tells him.   
        "Is that true?" Damon asks Elijah.   
        "It is," Elijah responds. Damon then turns to face Elena.   
        "And you're trusting him?" he asks her.   
        "I am." she responds. Damon then turns to me.   
        "And you let her do this?" he asks me.   
        "I did," I answer. "In fact, I was the one who undaggered him in the first place."   
        Damon just stares at all of us.   
        "You can all go to hell." he says before leaving the room. Stefan looks up to Elijah.   
        "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."  
        "Perhaps." Elijah states hesitantly.   
        Stefan and Elena walk out to talk about things further which left me with Elijah. I was about to walk past him to head to my room when he grabs me by the arm. I look up at him confused but he just leans close to my ear and whispers so no one else could hear.   
        "I would suggest you staying away from any confrontation with Klaus. He'll use himself against you, as you can use yourself against him."   
        "I haven't even been properly introduced to the guy and all I know is that he's a huge threat to us right now that has to be eliminated. You better not disappoint when it comes to the final round."   
        I pull away from his hold and start to walk out before I trip and my sight fills with black dots. My sight clears up after a while and I find Elijah holding me up. I take a shaky breath before standing up on my own.   
        "Are you alright?" he asks me. And for the third time today, I realized that I wasn't.  
        "Something's happened..." I tell him as I look up at him worriedly. "Something's changed."   
        The hair on the back of my neck rose and I quickly run a hand through my hair as I try to calm myself own. Elijah lets me go and seems to connect the dots faster than I did.   
        "He's at his most powerful now," Elijah states. "He's in his true form now." 


	8. The Last Day

        Tonight is the full moon. It was the night that Klaus has been waiting for. A thousand years and he was going to break his curse, and then he'll die. Elijah had [gathered all of us](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181163443) to run things through once more.   
        "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah tells us.   
        "Elena told me that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan states.   
        "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah informs us. Damon finally decides to get out of bed and join us.   
        "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon exclaims.   
        "Damon..." I say in a warning tone.  
        "No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena tells him.   
        "I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon replies with no empathy.   
        "It's not an option, Damon." Elena tells him not up to his jokes.   
        "All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks Elijah trying to reduce the tension.   
        "Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."   
        "The moonstone." I state and Elijah nods.   
        "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." he continues.   
        "And where do I fit into it?" Elena asks him.   
        "The final part of the ritual." Elijah then takes a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger...to the point of your death."   
        Damon and I turn to Elena. Stefan takes her hand and she looks at him with a small smile.   
        "And that's where you come in..." I say turning back to Elijah.   
        "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah states holding up an old bottle.   
        "So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.   
        "And then you won't." Elijah answers.   
        "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon then turns to Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"   
        "Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah tells him.   
        "I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asks her upset.   
        "Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena says with a shrug of her shoulders. Damon then looks at Stefan who supports Elena's choice. Damon then faces me and I just look away. Seeing this, Damon storms out of the room.  
        "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" I ask Elijah.   
        "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah tells me.  
        I just sigh at this and take a deep breath. I see Damon walk outside and I decide to join him, leaving Stefan and Elena to talk with Elijah. I find Damon drinking bourbon so early and I just shake my head at that as I joined his side.   
        "Breakfast of champions, huh?" I ask him.   
        "I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." Damon replies.   
        "You know, you're not helping." I tell him.   
        "Elijah is an original vampire, Ele. One we tried kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon asks me.   
        "For some reason, I trust him." I tell him in which Damon gives me a look. "And no, I don't have a crush on the guy but what do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's trusting Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her."   
        "Why? She's going to end up dead." Damon states. He pauses and then turns to me. "Maybe that's what you want. You want Elena dead."   
        I scoff and glare at Damon.   
        "Are you serious right now?" I ask him. "I come back to help both of you to save the girl who's already gotten between you, and you're accusing me of wanting her dead? I didn't go through two werewolves attacks, being kidnapped by an Original, and having Klaus have some strange fascination with me, to be accused by my older brother in wanting Elena dead."  
        Damon looks away as I say this which was the closest thing I would get as an apology.   
        "She trusts me, Damon." I tell him. "And I'm going to trust her in her decisions."   
        "Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon remarks.   
        "She chose to trust you, too."   
        "Then maybe you shouldn't be so reliable in who she trusts."   
        Damon turns away and throws away the rest of the bourbon on the concrete before leaving. I just sigh at this and shake my head before making my way back inside.  
        As I enter I hear a commotion at the front door and I quickly rush there.   
         _"Get out!"  
        "Jenna, Jenna!"   
        "Get out!"_   
        I quickly run in and find Jenna holding a crossbow at an afraid Alaric. Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Elijah come running after me.  
        "What's going on?" Elena asks.   
        "It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric answers.   
        "Prove it." Damon states. I look over at Alaric and noticed that the feelings I had the past few days were gone. Especially since last night revealed me that Klaus was in his true form. Elijah shoots me a look but I don't say anything. Alaric thinks for a moment and then turns to Jenna.   
        "Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."   
        "Okay, it's him." Jenna says quickly as she lowers the crossbow.  
        "Why did he let you go?" I ask him.   
        "He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."   
        A silence settles between all of us as Alaric says this. Even though we all had suspected it, Alaric saying it made it real. We all move to the living room ready to interrogate Alaric about what happened to him.   
        "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Elena asks him.   
        "No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there." Alaric answers.   
        "She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan tells all of us.   
        "Where is Damon?" I ask as I look around for him.   
        "I saw him go upstairs." Jenna replies. Elena hearing this decides to go talk to him.   
        "So what else did I do?" Alaric asks us.   
        "You tried to kill Bonnie, Elena and I..." I say. "Then you offered your blood to me."   
        "I did what?" Alaric asks.   
        "Yup," I tell him. "Don't worry though, I refused."  
        "I'm glad you did...not that I don't trust you or anything but, I just don't like being fed on." Alaric stammers out. I nod at that and everyone brushes to topic off. Except Elijah, who made sure to meet my eyes. I saw concern written all over him and he wasn't trying to hide it.   
        "Eleanor, may I speak to you for a minute?" he asks quietly. I nod and excuse myself from everyone as I walk out to the porch again. This time with Elijah by my side.   
        "What's wrong now?" I ask him as I crossed my arms.   
        "You almost drank my brother's blood." Elijah states.   
        "Technically I almost drank Alaric's." I correct but Elijah still shook his head.   
        "Technically you almost drank Klaus'." Elijah repeats. "He was in control of Alaric's body, hence it was my brother."   
        "So?" I ask him. "What's the big deal if I  _had_ drank Klaus' blood?"   
        "Blood-sharing." Elijah states. "To us vampires it has a special meaning. To a Marked Soul, well from what I've heard it has mystical effects."           
        I frown as I hear this and look away from him. I take a deep breath and look out to the forest surrounding the Boarding House. I asked the dreaded question.   
        "What effects would it have had on me?" I ask him.   
        "I don't know. Some say you gain insight in their mind. Other's say you see memories. The most common one is that it ignites the bond which leads you two to become closer."   
        "So you're implying that Klaus wanted to ignite the bond? Why?"   
        Elijah just shrugs his shoulder.   
        "Perhaps to have an insider in your brother's plan to protect Elena. He would have made you a spy."   
        I take a deep breath relieved that this didn't happen.   
        "Like I said Eleanor, you should stay away from him at all costs." Elijah tells me. "He knows the same things I do and he'll use them to his advantage."   
        "Not unless I play fire with fire." I state. "I have some tricks up my sleeve, you don't have to worry about me."   
        Elijah sighs as he looks at me.   
        "There was a time...a time where I though that my brother could be saved." Elijah tells me. He then looks over the forest and sighs. "If you had come sooner into his life, maybe he wouldn't be this way."   
        "I'm not a savior, Elijah." I tell him. "I don't save people. I usually tend to kill them."   
        Elijah turns to me as he hears this but I just shake my head.   
        "Everyone inside that house thinks I'm this loving sister who gave up her life to help her brothers out, but I'm not. I'm selfish. I came back home not to help but because I felt alone and I had nowhere else to go. I'm only helping because my brothers would get killed if I wasn't supervising them. Elena and her friends, they see me as a friend and all I want to do is end the boy talk and go get a shot of tequila. My life here is fake. I'm acting to be happy and helpful when all I want is something other than this."   
        "I'm envious and hateful." I tell him. "The same story is happening. Both of my brothers falling for the same girl with the same face. Except this one's human. She's human and they're trying so hard to keep her this way when they didn't try to keep me human. Instead they told me to remain a vampire. As much as I love them, I also hate them and I don't want too."   
        I take a deep breath and turn to Elijah who heard all of this. I didn't even know why I confessed all of this to him when I barely knew the guy. But like he said, there was something between us that caused me to trust him.   
        "Don't tell my brothers I said this." I tell him. "They would ask me to leave and then I wouldn't know what to do with myself."   
        "I'll keep your secret," Elijah states after a while. "You have my word."   
        "Thank you..." I whisper as I stare out again. We remain in silence before my ears catch a scream coming from inside. I look at Elijah in fear and quickly rush in. I make my way upstairs and find Damon being pushed by Stefan, while Elena fell to the floor. I look at Damon and find his wrist healing. I look down at Elena and find blood dripping from her mouth.   
        "What did you do?!" I ask him as I walk up to him. I grab his shirt and shake him. "What did you do?!"   
        "I saved her life." Damon says looking at Elena. Stefan was helping her up as he said this. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."   
        "As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan shouts at him. My fangs come out and I feel the veins pulse under my eyes.   
        "Well it's better than nothing else." Damon states. I let go of him, upset.   
        "How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" I ask him. "When you didn't give me a choice?"   
        Damon ignores my question and turns to Elena.   
        "Go ahead: wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon tells her. Stefan couldn't control it any longer and rushes over to him. He pushes Damon over his desk and causes the wooden lamp to break.   
        "Stefan!" Elena shouts in worry. Damon takes the wooden stick that laid nearby and pins Stefan against a wall with it.   
        "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon states. Stefan manages to use the wooden staff against Damon and proceeds to punch Damon in the face several times. Soon Damon falls to the floor. Before Stefan could continue Damon takes the wooden stick that was near him and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. I gasp in horror as I see this. Elena reaches for Stefan while I drag Damon up by his shirt extending my fangs at him.   
        "Get him out of here!" Elena shouts at me. I was about to but Jenna and Alaric come running in.    
        "What the hell is going on?" Alaric asks.   
        "Get him out of here!" Elena repeats. I quickly rush him downstairs in which I push him into the library. Damon just scoffs and walks away from, heading to the bar.   
        "How dare you do that to her?" I ask him. "You didn't give me a choice, remember that? I had no choice but to turn at both of your requests. She had a choice and even then she didn't want to be a vampire. She'll rather die than become one of us."   
        Damon pours himself a drink and continues to ignore me. I rush over to him and pin him against the wall. I growl at him as I extend my fangs and feel the veins under my eyes.   
        "You turned me into a monster!" I shout. "And you just made the same mistake by feeding Elena your blood."   
        I slam him once again into the wall and Damon groans.   
        "You just staked our brother, Damon. OUR BROTHER!" I exclaim. "I did not come back for this."   
        I slam him one more time before letting him go. I pace trying to gain back control of my heightened emotions. Damon picks up his drink again and turns away from me. Elijah walks in and closes the box with the resuscitating elixir.   
        "Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."   
        "We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon exclaims.   
        "The problem, Damon: you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire...It's a very long time." Elijah states. He gives me a farewell nod and leaves the house. Damon turns to me and slams his empty glass on the table.   
        "I need something stronger than this." Damon states grabbing his jacket and heading out of the room. I sigh and start to follow after him.   
        "Wait up, I'm coming with." I sigh out as I grab my jacket and follow after him.

*************

        Damon and I enter the Mystic Grill and head towards the bar. He orders a glass of Scotch and sits down. I look around before making my way beside Damon.  
        "I'll have the same." I say as I sit beside him.   
        "I screwed up." Damon sighs out.   
        "Yeah. Yeah, you did." I state as I take a drink.   
        "Yeah." Damon says agreeing with me. All of a sudden I felt myself buzz for some reason. It wasn't until a familiar voice speaks up did I know why.   
        "Salvatore Siblings, why so glum?"   
        I turn to my left and find Klaus standing beside me. He no longer held the long hair and medieval clothes. Instead he was dressed nicely and had a clean hair cut. I try to hold back my surprise but a gasp escapes my lips which causes Klaus to smiles.   
        "Klaus..." I whisper.   
        "In the flesh." Klaus states.   
        Damon gets up from his seat annoyed.   
        "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" he asks.   
        "Well beside the beautiful company..." Klaus says looking me over which causes Damon to pull me closer to him, and I gladly agree. Klaus ignores my move of distance and continues. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."  
        Damon smiles sarcastically.   
        "Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" he asks.   
        "You are kidding?" Klaus asks him. Damon ignores him and Klaus turns to me. "He is kidding, right?"   
        "No, not really."   
        "I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asks him.   
        "Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."  
        Klaus looks over at me and grins.   
        "It was nice seeing you again, Eleanor."   
        "Stay away from my sister you creep." Damon states standing in front of me. Klaus just grins at this.   
        "I think Eleanor can fend for herself."   
        "I can and I will." I state pushing Damon aside. I walk up to Klaus with confidence. "You're going to stay away from me, you got that? You don't know what I can do."   
        "I have a feeling your throwing empty threats." Klaus states grabbing my glass of Scotch and drinking from it. "Between a 1000 year old vampire and you, I would come out victorious."   
        "You want to bet on that?" I ask him. Klaus just grins wider.   
        "That's my girl. Such fire, such passion..." Klaus says as he strokes my face. I inhale deeply and avoid looking at him. Klaus takes notice of this. "I bet your heart's beating out of your chest right now."   
        I slap his hand away and glare at him.   
        "I'm not your girl. And you're forgetting something..." I state looking him right in the eye. "How can a heart beat once it's dead?"   
        Klaus smile drops as I say this. He looks over at me and Damon.   
        "Don't screw with my ritual. It happens tonight."   
        Klaus then leaves leaving me with Damon.   
        "That was fun." Damon states as we sit back down.   
        "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" I ask him. Damon just turns to me.   
        "You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, Elena might...get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"   
        "I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." I tell him.   
        "But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."   
        "And you'll still be dead." I repeat.   
        "Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asks me. I sigh at this and look around.   
        "What do you want me to do?" 

****************

        Alaric, Damon, and I walk up the apartment building. During the trip upstairs, Alaric wouldn't stop complaining to Damon's plan. I had to agree but if Damon was going to do this, I'll rather be with him and keep an eye on things. We finally make it to Alaric's apartment, where Klaus was staying at for the time being, which was also where Katherine was trapped in. Alaric sighs and opens the door, revealing Katherine waiting for us on the other side.   
        "Look who's dumb enough to come back." she tells Alaric.   
        "Well, somebody had to invite them in. Damon, Eleanor...would you like to, uh, come in?"   
        Damon and I step in which causes Katherine to rush over to us.   
        "Are you two trying to get me killed?" she asks us. Damon with no hesitation pins her against the wall by her neck.   
        "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here." Damon yells over his shoulder.   
        "You sure?" Alaric asks him.   
        "Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this." Damon tells us.  
        "I'm staying," I state.   
        "Eleanor..." Damon starts to say but I interrupt him.   
        "Damon, I'm staying and that's that." I turn to Alaric who still remained outside. "You can go, Ric. I'll keep an eye on him. Just go back to the house and keep Elena from handing herself over."   
        "Okay." Alaric says before heading out. Once he's gone we start to talk. Damon lets go of Katherine and I make my way to Damon's side.   
        "Get blamed for what?" Katherine asks us.   
        "We need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." I tell her.   
        "Why? What are you going to do?" she asks.   
        "Dead werewolf equals no ritual." Damon states.   
        "No. Both of you can't interfere. Klaus will kill you two and everyone you've ever met." Katherine tells us.   
        "I just need to delay this thing." Damon states.   
        "No. No way." Katherine says as she shakes her head and walks away from us. We both turn to her.   
        "You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." I tell her.  
        "Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." Katherine replies.   
        "What?" I ask her.   
        "Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."   
        "And where'd he get  _that_  idea from?" Damon asks her. I start to walk up to her threateningly already having an idea as to who. Katherine holds up her hand in innocence.   
        "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."   
        "Typical..." I mutter as I roll my eyes. Damon hesitates and looks over to me. I shake my head as I realize what he's about to blurt out but he ignores me.   
        "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" he tells her.   
        "What?!" Katherine exclaims.   
        "Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Damon continues.   
        "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."   
        "Thank you." I tell her before pushing Damon out. Damon just laughs in victory as we get into his car. I punch him in the shoulder.   
        "What was that for?" he asks me.  
        "You told Katherine!" I shout at him. "What if she tells Klaus to save her own skin? He's going to kill us all!"   
        "Not you, though. He certainly likes you." Damon points out. I scoff and look away.   
        "Just drive," I tell him. "Let's save Caroline and Tyler and get the hell out of town before Klaus gets to us." 

***************

        We hike through the woods quietly as we made our way to the tomb. We were getting close and I saw no sign of guards or boundary spells. Klaus wouldn't leave his sacrifices unprotected and I soon realized he didn't.  
        "Which one are you trying to save? The blond or the wolf?" some man asks from behind us. Damon and I turn around to find a warlock walking towards us. "Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"  
        "Wishful thinking." Damon replies. He rushes over to the warlock and pins him to the ground. He starts to strangle him but the warlock uses his powers and throws Damon against some rocks. I take this as my cue to attack and I rush over to him. He just turns his open hand towards me and I fall to the ground as my head burst. I felt fire going through my veins and I gasped as I clung to my head.    
        Suddenly there's a gunshot and the warlock falls to the ground. Damon and I raise our head to find Matt walking towards us with a rifle. Damon quickly rushes to the warlock and snaps his head. I get up and look at Matt with suspicion. He was supposed to not know anything about this, Caroline compelled him to forget, or so I thought.   
        "What are you doing here?" I ask him.   
        "Where's Caroline?" he asks in response.   
        "Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon states which causes Matt to point the rifle at him.   
        "Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt asks. Damon puts his hands up in defense.   
        "We're just here to rescue her." Damon tells him. Before Matt could ask more questions I rush over to him and knock him out with his own rifle. He falls to the ground unconscious. At least he was safe this way. Damon picks up the rifle and clears the bullets out of it.   
        "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead." Damon tells him. He looks over the bullets and I realize that they were wooden. Damon realizes the same thing I did. He pockets the bullets and we both head down to the tomb. We push the stone wall aside and make our way inside.   
        "Eleanor? Damon?" Caroline asks as we make our way inside. I run over to her.   
        "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." I tell her.   
        "What, Matt?" she asks me.   
        "Matt knows about you?" Tyler asks her.   
        "No, I..." Caroline tries to answer but Damon silences her.   
        "Shh. Tomorrow's problem."   
        I tug on the chains one more time and they give out.   
        "Let me get you out of here." I tell her.   
        "I agree. Let's go." Damon states.   
        "Wait, Damon. No! I'm not leaving without him." Caroline exclaims.   
        I look over to the werewolf and felt uneasy about this.   
        "It's getting dark soon." I tell them. I turn to Tyler. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"   
        "I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." he responds.   
        "I'll help." Caroline offers.   
        I turn to Damon who seems to have an internal argument with himself. He sighs and gives in.   
        "Don't make me regret this." Damon states as he walks over to him and breaks Tyler's chain. Damon then turns to me. "You have to go. No arguments or excuses. I'm not risking you with him."   
        "But Damon..."   
        "Just get home, El." Damon tells me. "I didn't give you a choice when you wanted to die. I made you stay with us when you wanted to leave but I'm not making the same mistake. Go back home."   
        I stay there not moving.   
        "GO NOW, Eleanor!" Damon shouts. I look over at them and rush out of the tomb and through the forest. I had to get back home. I had to make sure Damon didn't risk everything for nothing. 

*************

        I walk inside the house to find no one home. Alaric wasn't there and neither was Jenna. I made one more round searching for anyone but I came up with nothing. I hear the door slam and quickly make my way downstairs. I find Stefan and I sigh in relief.   
        "There you are. I got here, the house was empty." I tell him.   
        "Where's Damon?" Stefan asks me. Seeing no other choice I tell him what Damon and I did. Stefan just curses and immediately starts to call Damon.  
        "What the hell are you doing?" he asks Damon once he answers.   
         _"_ _Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."_  Damon replies.   
        "She's already gone, Damon." Stefan tells him.   
         _"_ _What?"_  
        "Klaus came. He took her." Stefan replies.   
         _"_ _I'll take care of it."_  Damon sighs out. He then hangs up and Stefan turns to me. I quickly pull him into an embrace knowing that it hurt him to leave Elena alone to face this.   
        "She'll be fine, Stefan." I tell him. "Everything is going to be fine."   
        Stefan clings to me and I try my best to comfort him. I look at the clock across the room and realize that in a couple of hours we could all end up dead. If not, then Elena would become a vampire.  
        I didn't know which one was worse. 


	9. The Sun Also Rises

        Damon took a while to get back to us and once Elijah came to pick us up we had no other choice but to leave the Boarding House. We drove in silence no one wanting to speak in this dark time. Elijah looks at me at the backseat through the rearview window and I ignore him. Stefan was oblivious to it all. We finally reach the Old Witch House and find Alaric already there. We all start to walk in together and Elijah gives us the final details of the sacrifice.  
        "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah states.   
        "So when do we attack?" Alaric asks him.   
        "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."   
        "And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asks him. Elijah gives us a nod.   
        "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah answers looking at all of us. His eyes linger on me and I turn away. I knew what he was implying but I had told him many times before, Klaus had to die. My phone begins to ring and I see it's Damon. I answer it and motion Stefan to me so he could listen in.   
        "Damon..." I start to say but he interrupts me.   
         _"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."_  Damon states.   
        "Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asks him.   
        _"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated."_  he answers.   
        "We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now." I tell him.   
        _"He's got Jenna."_ Damon states. I freeze as I hear this. From all people, why Jenna?  
        "What?" Stefan asks shocked as well.   
         _"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house."_ Damon explains. I turn and look back at Alaric. He notices that something was wrong and steps towards us.   
        "What is it? What's wrong?"  
        We don't answer as Damon continues.   
         _"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."_  
        "Oh, my god." I whisper as I turn to Stefan. He hangs up the call. "What are we going to do?" 

**************

        After receiving Damon's phone call we had to explain to Alaric and Elijah the change in the sacrifices. Elijah just sighs and tells us it was a price we had to pay for freeing the primary sacrifices. I was fighting back the urge to hit myself since I was the reason that Jenna was dragged into this. Everyone seems to notice my inner turmoil and leaves me to calm down. Alaric heads inside the house to tell Bonnie and Jeremy about Jenna. Elijah and Stefan were talking quietly while he did this. I was pacing around the woods before making my way back to the house.  
        I walk back to the front of the house to find Bonnie with Elijah and Stefan. They look at me with concern and I just give them a heavy sigh before leaning my head on Stefan's shoulder.   
        "Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asks.   
        "A punishment for meddling." Elijah replies.   
        "Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon and I rescued them." I state.   
        "Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie exclaims.   
        "Bonnie...If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan tells her.   
        "Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie states.   
        "Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah tells her. I lift up my head from Stefan's shoulder and look at him confused. Stefan looks at Bonnie and I with a determined face.   
        "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me."   
        "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I shout at him. "No. NO!"   
        Elijah seeing my upset state grabs Bonnie and leads her inside so I could talk to Stefan alone.   
        "It's all we can do now. Jenna for me."   
        "Stefan, you'll die."  
        "And Jenna won't. Elena won't have to lose her."   
        "But she'll lose you. I'll lose you." I state. "You made me come back here for you, Stefan. Do you remember that?"   
        "Yeah, I do." Stefan sighs out. "But I can't let Elena lose another parent. She's lost so much."   
        I just shake my head as angry and sad tears threatened to come out. I pace and placed my fisted hand against my mouth as my emotions ran wild. I take a deep breath and faced Stefan.  
        "I'm coming with you."   
        "No, Eleanor. You're going to stay here." Stefan tells me.   
        "No, I'm not." I state. "I'm not going to let you face your death alone. I'm coming with you."   
        Stefan sighs and gives in.   
        "Fine," he says. "But if things start to go bad you run. You get out of there as fast as you can." 

        I nod at this and turn to Elijah who joined us back outside. He seems to have overheard our conversation and I knew he was probably hating the idea of me going with him.   
        "Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry." Elijah states.   
        "We'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan tells him.   
        "Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah replies. We both nod at that and start to walk away. Elijah stops us.   
        "You're very honorable, Stefan."   
        Stefan stops and turns back to him. I do the same wanting to hear what Stefan had to say to him.   
        "Are you?" he asks him. "Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah."   
        "I have to agree..." I whisper. Elijah looks at both of us with a serious expression.   
        "I won't fail either of you."   
        "Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan tells him.   
        "Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."   
        "You want revenge." I clarify.   
        "Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Eleanor. I won't fail you." Elijah states.   
        "Please end this." I say having two meanings to the phrase. Elijah nods firmly.   
        "And you be careful."   
        Stefan and I then start to walk out together, hand in hand. I gripped his tightly hoping to give him courage but I knew he didn't need it. 

************** 

        Stefan and I stand on top of a cliff that gave us a clear view of the setting downstairs. I saw Jules, the she-wolf, dead body laid out. Jenna and Elena were trapped in two rings of fire. Klaus was standing in front of them as Elena plead for Jenna's life. Klaus remains silent noticing our presence.   
        " _Well, well..._ " Klaus states before turning to us at the top of the cliff. " _I don't recall you two being on the guest list._ "   
        Hearing this, Jenna and Elena look up to us. We stare down at them with a blank expression. Stefan steps up and calls out to Klaus.   
        "I'm here to talk."  
        " _Very well, then._ " Klaus says from below before rushing up to us. "What can I do for you, Mr. and Misses Salvatore?"   
        "You don't need to kill Jenna." Stefan states as he walks up to Klaus. "I'll take her place."   
        Klaus smirks at this and looks past Stefan to me.   
        "You're allowing him to do this?" he asks me.   
        "It's his decision." I tell him. "If it was up to me, I would have used Katherine."   
        Klaus laughs at that but turns back to Stefan.   
        "Take me instead." Stefan repeats.   
        "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women..." Klaus tells him. "Three goddesses, sacrificed at nature's altar."   
        Klaus dismisses Stefan's offer and I found no other choice but to push past Stefan and face Klaus myself.   
        "Then take me instead." I state. Klaus turns back to me in surprise and Stefan tries to pull me back to him. "I'll be your vampire. I'll be your third goddess. I'll be the sacrifice."   
        "Ele, this wasn't part of the plan." Stefan states making me face him.   
        "He wants me Stefan. Klaus has wanted me all along..." I tell him realizing that a man like Klaus, who was invincible, would want to hide any weakness he had. Hence, killing me.   
        "But I promised you that you wouldn't die for her. That you wouldn't die for Elena." Stefan says with tears coming up to his eyes. I smile and wipe away some stray tears.   
        "You always tended to break your promises, Stef." I state with a small smile. "But this one...this one's ok. I'm ready."   
        "Ele, please don't do this..."   
        "I never wanted to be a vampire, Stefan." I tell him. "But I did it for you and Damon. I should have died 146 years ago. You owe me this."   
        Stefan continues to shake his head at me.   
        "Think of it like this...I've lived 146 years and Jenna...Jenna has only lived about 27. I owe it to her to be able to live at least twice as long as I did." I tell him. I lean up and kiss Stefan's forehead letting some of my own tears fall. "I'm ready Stefan. I've been ready for 146 years for this."   
        I turn back to Klaus who seemed bored out of his mind.   
        "Are you two done now?" he asks mockingly. I just nod and he steps towards us. He takes my face in his hand and looks me over. I wanted to tear myself away from his hand but there was something enchanting in the way his eyes raked over my face. He finally lets me go.   
        "I don't know...You are a perfect candidate." Klaus sighs out.  
        "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." I tell him. Klaus looks at me with a smirk and walks up to me again. We were very close to each other and I felt his breath fan over me.  
        Before I realized what was happening, his lips were on mine. His hands gripped my head tightly preventing me from pulling away. I closed my eyes feeling his warm lips, soft and pink, moved against mine surprisingly softly. I open my eyes startled at the feeling and realize what I was doing. I gripped his hands tightly in hopes he would let me go. Seeing that he wasn't, I started to pound at his chest. Klaus finally complies and lets go. I take a few steps back and wipe my mouth.   
        "What the hell was that?" I shout at him. Klaus just smirks as he gives me a very unnerving stare. He ignores my question and looks down at Jenna and Elena who were still looking up to us.   
        "I can't make this decision myself..." Klaus states.  
        "Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." I repeat.   
        "Quite heroic what you're doing for your brother." Klaus states. "I knew that about you."   
        "Please," I plead. "We're running out of time. Take me instead." I state. I turn to Stefan who was standing behind us quietly. I lean and whisper to Klaus. " _I know you want to kill me. I'm the only thing that can be put against you so end me now and you won't ever have to face that day."_  
        Klaus stares at me with a blank expression.   
        "Follow me."   
        I turn to Stefan and motion for him to come down to the quarry. We all rush down and stand in front of the two rings of fire that held Jenna and Elena. Seeing Elena pace and Jenna's ashamed expression, I knew that they knew what I was about to do.   
        "Quite the predicament." Klaus tells Jenna and Elena. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Eleanor, granting your wish. The irony is she's destroying the bond of three between herself and her brothers."   
        " _Eleanor..."_ Elena sighs out.   
        "It's okay." I tell her.   
        "Well." Klaus states. He points a stake that he pulled out of his jacket and points it between me and Jenna. "Who's it going to be, Elena?"   
        "No." Elena states.   
        "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus states. Before I knew it, Klaus rushes towards Stefan and stakes him in the back. Klaus then rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving wood embed in his back As I rushed to help him, Klaus flings me into the ground. I stand up quickly and try to rush out only to find an invisible force knocking me down. I slam my fists to it and look up at Klaus.  
        "What did you do?" I ask him. "What's going on?"   
        "I'm sorry, love." Klaus states as he walks up to me. "You might be my weakness but as the soulmate principle goes...if I kill you, I'll be cursed for eternity. That buys you one ticket of immunity in my part."   
        I glare at him as I continued to slam onto the force. Luckily, Stefan was in too much of a pain to have heard Klaus' statement. Elena and Jenna were distracted by Stefan's moans of pain that they too didn't hear Klaus' and I conversation. I drop to my knees as I looked down at my brother.   
        "Are you going to kill him?" I ask with tears in my eyes.   
        "I have other plans for your brother." Klaus answers. "I want him alive. But for now..."   
        Klaus in a quick movement snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall in a twisted position on the ground. Elena gasps in shock. Klaus looks up at the witch located at the alter.   
        "Whenever you're ready, Greta."   
        The witch, Greta, begins to chant the spell and the fire surrounding Jenna disappears. Jenna looks at both of us afraid. Tears rose to my eyes as I saw one of my new friend face her death.   
        "No." Elena cries.   
        "Your turn." Klaus states as he beckons Jenna.   
        "I'm so sorry..." I tell her. Jenna gives me a small smile.   
        "You take care of her, please?" Jenna asks me and I just nod as tears fell down my cheeks. Hearing this Elena gets near the edge of her fire ring.   
        "No, Jenna, no!" Elena shouts as she tries to get to her. The fire around her rises and Elena quickly backs away. Jenna looks back at Elena.   
        "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna tells her. A moment of silence passes between them before Jenna rushes over to Great and bites her strongly on her neck. Greta screams in pain. I stand up thinking this might actually work before Klaus rushes up to Jenna and stakes her back. Jenna pulls away from Greta and gasps. Klaus pushes Jenna off the stake and she lands on the floor face down. I turn to Elena who starts to cry.   
        "Jenna, no!" she shouts. Jenna looks up at Elena with tears in her eyes.   
        "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." I tell her. Jenna takes my advice and her eyes glaze over. Klaus takes this opportunity to flip Jenna on her back and crawls over her. He looked like the beast he was over his wounded prey. Klaus raises his hand and quickly stakes her in the heart.   
        "No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena shouts beside me but once again I remain silent and fall to my knees. Elena cries beside me and I wished I could comfort her. I see Jenna's body ashen and become grey. Klaus stands up and leaves Jenna's body lifeless on the ground. I wipe away the tears falling from my eyes and cover my mouth from the sobs that were trying to escape from my mouth.   
        Greta begins to chant again and Klaus stands by her side. I turn to Elena who kneels down like I did. We both share a grieved look.   
        "I'm so sorry..." I tell her. "I tried so hard. I'm so sorry..."   
        Elena just shakes her head at me.   
        "It wasn't your fault." she whispers back. "It wasn't your fault."   
        Stefan gasps awake and groans feeling the stake still in his back. He tries to reach for it but it was far to deep to pull it out himself. Stefan looks up to us and notices our tear streaked face. Stefan looks over the alter and notices Jenna's dead body.   
        "No." Stefan states. "This wasn't supposed to happen..."   
        I look up at the witch and see her pour Jenna's blood on a big bowl. I glare at her and Klaus as I see them continuing with the spell.   
        "I'm so sorry." Stefan tells Elena. Elena instead of responding shushes him and places a finger over her lips.   
        " _Are they going to kill him?_ " she whispers at us. I just nod while Stefan give her a verbal response.  
        " _Yes."_  
        Klaus walks up to us and approaches Elena. The fire surrounding Elena dies down. Elena glares up at Klaus.  
        "It's time."   
        Klaus extends his hand for her to take but Elena gets up and walks past Klaus. She makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. I hold my breath as Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. My attention turns to Stefan who struggles to get up from his laid position on the ground. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is facing him.  
        "Thank you, Elena." he tells her.   
        "Go to hell." she replies.   
        I don't put up a fight seeing there was no use. Stefan continues to struggle to get up, but falls back to the ground. Elena stares blankly in front of her as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan and I watch her slowly die, not being able to do anything to stop it. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids begin to flutter before her eyes finally close. I listen to her heart beat slower and slower until it reaches a stop. Klaus releases Elena and she falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished.  
        I knew I should have been staring at Elena's dead body but I could only stare at Klaus and feel this surge of strength rise in me. I flex my hands in surprise and take a deep breath. Klaus breathes heavily as he walks down the stone steps of the altar.   
        "I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus states. He looks up at the full moon and his bone begin to crack. His eyes glow yellow but there were still veins under his eyes. Klaus was a hybrid now. Part vampire, part werewolf.   
        I look at him amazed but with horror. His bones continue to crack and Klaus falls to the floor crying out in victory.   
        "Yes, yes!" Klaus cries out as more of his bones crack. I gasp as Klaus' body is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. I look up to find Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon walks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon then kneels down and picks up Elena's body. Klaus looks over to Bonnie in shock.  
        "No! You were dead!"   
        Bonnie ignores him and continues to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into twisted shapes as he screams. I smile as I see this but soon fall to my knees faint. I raise my hand to my nose and feel warm trickling down.  
        "What's going on?" I whisper to myself. I wipe the blood of my face but more kept on trickling down. I wipe the last of it as Damon carries Elena's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him. Stefan gently grabs her arm and calls her name.  
        Greta's death broke my boundary spell and I walk over to Stefan and pull the stake out of his back. He grunts in pain and smiles thankfully at me. I turn to Damon who looks at me worriedly seeing the blood still dripping out of my nose.   
        "Get Elena out of here." I tell him.   
        "What about you?" he asks me. "Are you hurt?"   
        "I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" I tell him pushing Damon to go. I turn to Stefan who was slowly healing. "You too. You need to go."   
        "I'm not leaving you alone," Stefan tells me. "You stayed with me, I'm going to do the same for you."   
        I shake my head and pull him up. I wipe the blood trailing down my nose again.   
        "Go, Stefan." I tell him. "I'll clean up this mess. It's what I do."   
        Stefan was reluctant to go but luckily follows after Damon. I turn back to Bonnie who continues to chant the spell. A wind blows powerful around us which causes the fire to grow higher and trees to be knocked down. I drop to my knees as my head started to feel as if it was being split in two. Blood started to flow faster out of my nose and I groan in pain. My blurry vision catches sight of Klaus screaming as he laid on some rocks. Elijah finally makes his appearance and Bonnie stops her chanting. I sigh in relief as the pain subsides. Bonnie looks at me in concern but doesn't question it.   
        "Elijah?" Klaus asks in surprise.   
        "Hello, brother."   
        I stand up and walk over to Bonnie. Elijah, with no hesitation, pierces his hand through Klaus' chest and grabs a hold of his heart. I gasp as I fall to my knees and clutch at my chest. Bonnie kneels down beside me and looks at me in concern.   
        "What's going on?" she asks me.  
        I try to come up with the words but the pain was unbearable.   
        "In the name of our family, Niklaus... Elijah says twisting his hand. I cry out and Bonnie tries to make me answer her. Something was deeply wrong. This wasn't a coincidence anymore.   
        "I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus exclaims. Elijah stops and I sigh in relief as I lean into Bonnie.   
        "What?" Elijah asks him.   
        "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus tells him.   
        "Elijah! Don't listen to him." I shout but as Elijah turns to me, kneeling on the ground, his concern grows.   
        "Elijah. If you kill me, you'll also kill her..." Klaus states staring at me. "And you can't do that can you? You've grown to care for her."  
        "You son of a bitch." I growl out. "The kiss. You linked me to you with a kiss."   
        Elijah hearing this stares back at his brother.   
        "I can take you to our family. You can save sweet beautiful Eleanor. I give you my word...brother." Klaus offers. Elijah seems to consider the offer.   
        "Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatens.   
        "You'll die." Elijah states.   
        "I don't care." Bonnie replies. Elijah looks down at Klaus and then back to us. His eyes find mine and I knew he felt incredible guilt.   
        "You promised..." I whisper.   
        "I'm sorry." Elijah states.  
        Bonnie and I run towards them but Elijah takes off with Klaus before we could get to them. I let out a frustrated growl and turn to Bonnie who was upset as well. I look back at the empty rocks knowing that this wasn't the last time I would see Klaus. The kiss, it linked us, and I knew there was no way to undo it. Which meant, he'll come back. He'll be back for me.

**************

        It was early in the morning when everything was prepared. John Gilbert had sacrificed himself today for the cause. It was the only way to make sure Elena came back to life as a human, not a vampire. The odds were very slim but it worked so Elena was [mourning for two](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181248443) parents this morning. I came downstairs and joined my brothers on their way to Elena's house. Once we make it there Stefan asks Damon if everything's ready.   
        "We all set?" he asks him.   
        "Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asks Stefan.   
        "She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Stefan tells him.   
        I tap my foot impatiently and look around in the house with remorse.   
        "I can't be in here." I tell them. "I need a smoke."   
        I grab my purse and make my way out. I grab a lighter and quickly try to light it. The flame kept on lasting a second and then blowing out. I let out an impatient groan and continue to try before chucking the cheap lighter to the wall. I then place my hands on my eyes and try to calm myself down from crying again. Damon steps out and I turn to him.   
        "And here I thought I had anger issues."   
        "It's not a day for jokes, Damon." I tell him as I look away. I was about to throw the cigarette away but Damon stops me from doing so. He then takes out a match and strikes it on. Damon then lights my cigarette before blowing out the match. I sigh in relief as I lean on the wall and place the cigarette on my lips. I then pass it over to Damon who takes a drag out of it.  
        "Bonnie told me something happened between you and Klaus," he says as he blew out smoke. "That you're linked to him."   
        "I don't want to talk about it." I state taking back the cigarette.   
        "Well we have to." Damon states. "Because Bonnie's going to undo the linking spell and you'll be as good as new."   
        I shake my head at him as I took another drag.   
        "The spell can't be undone." I tell him. I debated over telling him about the soul mates thing but I knew he wouldn't take it to well. Neither Stefan or him can. "Klaus sealed it with a kiss. I'm not sure how one goes to undo one like that. Besides, Klaus won't allow it to be broken. As long as he has me linked to him, you two won't be able to kill him without killing me."   
        Damon just sighs and looks away from me. We pass the cigarette between us in silence before it came to short and useless. Damon stomps it out and by that time, Elena and Jeremy were ready to go to the funeral.   
        Damon drives me to the cemetery while Stefan rode with Elena and Jeremy. Everyone was there once we got there waiting for us. I take out the rose and the tequila bottle that I was going to lay on the graves and make my way to the fresh buried plots. I let Elena and my brothers go on ahead as I take a detour. I make my way to the old part of the cemetery and find the gravestone I was looking for.   
         _Joseph Valner._  
                 _Beloved Son and_  
                         _Soon-to-Be Husband._  
         _1839-1864_  
  
        I trace the ingrained words as a tear rolled down my cheek. I kiss the rose before placing it down in the overgrown grass. I stay there without saying a word before deciding to head back. Elena and Jeremy had already said their goodbyes. Alaric was placing his rose and shakes his head upset about how everything turned out.  
        I was next and I open the tequila bottle. It was Jenna's favorite alcoholic drink and I remembered we both took shots. It was during the time that she and Alaric where going through a rough patch. I take a swing before pouring it out on her grave and closing it. I then place the half-empty bottle beside her gravestone. I apologize quietly to her for not trying harder to save her and wipe away the last few tears in my eyes.   
        Elena and Jeremy say a prayer and we all disperse after that. I follow Stefan as we walk up to Damon who had left the funeral earlier than all of us.   
        "We're going to head back to the house." Stefan tells him.           
        "I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon replies.   
        "Damon, she needs us right now. All of us." I tell him.   
        "And then what's the plan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother without killing our sister in the process?" Damon asks us.   
        "Like I said before. I'm ready for death." I tell them. "You just need to find a way to kill Klaus and Elijah."   
        "And how do we do that?" Damon asks upset.           
        "I have no idea." Stefan answers.   
        "Well we need to get an idea. Fast." I state.   
        "I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." Stefan says.   
        "I wouldn't make any promises..." Damon sighs out.   
        "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him worriedly.   
        "Tyler Lockwood bit me." Damon says pulling up his sleeve. I find a gross looking bite that seems to be spreading the infection. I grasp his arm and inspect it. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."   
        "We'll find something. A cure." I tell him.   
        "There's no cure, Eleanor." Damon replies.   
        "We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way." Stefan tells him agreeing with me.  
        "Hey." I say making Damon face me. "We will do this. We're going to save you."   
        Damon pulls his arm from my hand and rolls down his sleeve.   
        "You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn."   
        Damon grips Stefan's shoulder and gives him a weak smile. He then turns to me and I quickly pull him into a hug. Tears once again threatening to spill. Damon pulls away and kisses my forehead.   
        "No more tears, sis." Damon tells me. "You never did look pretty when you cried."   
        I laugh as I tried to hold back the tears but they still rolled down. He wipes them away before he gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. Damon then turns away from both of us and starts to walk away. I turn to Stefan who looks upset and I cling to his twitching hand. Stefan turns to me and quickly pulls me into an embrace allowing my tears to fall freely. 


	10. Making Deals with the Devil

        I slept in this morning not wanting to wake up. This was day two after the sacrifice and we were still trying to pick ourselves up.[ I pull myself out of bed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181324281) and felt a strong craving for blood, which was strange. I only had those when I wanted to and I had great control with my bloodlust. I brush it off and blamed it on Klaus' side of things. I make my way downstairs to grab a blood bag to satiate the hunger.  
            I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when I smelled the distinct scent of burning flesh. I rush into the parlor to find Damon, with his daylight ring off, standing in front of an open window. His skin was turning red due to the irritation of the sun and I rush towards him. I push him out of the sunlight. Stefan luckily got there too and pulled the curtains closed.  
            “Get off of me,” Damon growls out. Stefan helps me up and Damon quickly gets up.  
            “You’re not doing this.” I tell him.  
            “Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan.” Damon says turning to him. Stefan hearing this grabs Damon and rushes him into the cellar.  
            “I don’t care. You’re not dying today.”  
            I close the door and lock it. I look through the bars at Damon who just glared back me.  
            “What’s the plan, huh?” Damon asks.  
            “Stefan and I are going to find a way out of this.” I reply.  
            “Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one.”  
            “I got Bonnie looking for something, anything.” Stefan states.  
            “Always the hero.” Damon sighs out. “You two should just tell me good-bye, get it over with.”  
            Damon then begins to cough and rolls over onto his stomach. He ends up coughing up blood and I look at him with greater concern.  
            “We were always bad at goodbyes.” I tell him. “This time isn’t any different. Lie still, conserve your strength.”  
            I grab a blood-bag from the fridge and start to drink it. I make my way upstairs with Stefan. We walk out to his car before we start to drive out to the Old Witches House. We were supposed to be meeting Bonnie there. Stefan makes a phone call to Alaric in hopes that he’ll go take care of Damon while we searched for a cure, luckily Alaric agrees to help and I sigh in relief.  
            We make it to the Old Witches House and see Bonnie waiting for us outside. We all start to make our way inside and as I try to get in, I’m blocked from entering. I look at Bonnie and Stefan confused as I try to step in but the same force pushes me back.  
            “Why can’t I come in?” I ask them. “I’ve been able to before.”  
            Bonnie and Stefan share a look before looking back at me.  
            “It might have something to do with the linked connection you have with Klaus. They don’t want you inside.” Bonnie states. I sigh at this and look around the house.  
            “It’s just me for God’s sake.” I exclaim. “Emily! You owe me, come on! Let me in!”  
            The house seems to creak and a harsh wind blows through it. I step away from a door thinking I might have gone too far but the wind changes directions and manages to push me in. I gasp in fear as Stefan catches me. Bonnie gives me a concerned look.  
            “I would be careful, if I were you… the witches aren’t always lenient to a vampires demand.” Bonnie tells me. I nod and we all make our way downstairs.  
            Once we reach the basement, Bonnie goes around the room picking the objects she needed to make the spell. She sets the candle in the middle of the room and then lights it with a match. She looks up at us unconvinced.   
        "I'm not sure this is going to work." she tells us.   
        "You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon." Stefan replies.   
        "Let's just hope they want to." I mutter as I look around the dusty basement. Bonnie closes her eyes and begins to quietly chant a spell. The candles in the room start burning around us and finally settle. I hear whispers all around me before they stop.   
        "Bonnie?" I ask. Bonnie opens her eyes and looks at me.   
        "Emily." she says but her voice sounded different. It was Emily's voice. "Why have you come here, Eleanor and Stefan?"   
        "We need your help. We need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan tells her.   
        "No." Emily states quickly. "Nature ensures a balance to everything."   
        "Is that true...or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" I ask her.   
        "Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily replies.   
        "No. That's not balance. That's punishment." I growl at her.   
        "I will not give you what you want." Emily remarks.   
        "So you're saying that there's an answer to give?" Stefan asks.  
        "Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help us save our brother." I say grabbing her shoulders and pleading. Before I knew it, Bonnie begins to scream and she holds her ears in pain. She falls to her knees and I quickly kneel down with her.  
        "Bonnie." I say trying to snap her out of it. She looks up at me as she continues to hold her head.   
        "They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie whispers.   
        "They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell us." Stefan states.   
        "I heard them say a name." Bonnie sighs out.   
        "What was it?" Stefan and I both ask. Bonnie slowly looks up at us a sad expression on her face.   
        "Klaus."   
        A chill ran down my spine just by the simple saying of his name. I sigh as Stefan stands up and walks out without a word. I help Bonnie up and was ready to leave when she grabs onto my arm.   
        "I need to talk to you..." she whispers. I nod and wait till Stefan is out of the house before letting Bonnie continue. I had my suspicions as to what this was about. "When the witches were talking, they said that you and Klaus being linked wasn't just a spell. That it was a big supernatural occurrence. That it hasn't happened for thousands of years now...they're saying that you two are soul mates."    
        I look away at this and Bonnie realizes that it was true.   
        "You knew didn't you?" she asks me.   
        "Elijah told me." I tell her.  
        "Oh my God." Bonnie states in shock. "Does anyone else know? Have you told Stefan or Damon?"   
        "No, of course not. My brothers would freak." I exclaim. "They can't know about this Bonnie. I need you to keep this secret. If they know... they'll see me differently and I can't have that."   
        Bonnie nods at this and gives me a small smile.   
        "I'll find a way to get you out of this. I promise."   
        "I don't think you can." I tell her. "The kiss... it sparked some minimal bond that managed to link Klaus and I. There's other rituals you have to go through to finish the mark. From what Elijah's told me we go through different trials to strengthen our physical, mental, and emotional connection. There's blood-sharing, mental walkthroughs, and others... Klaus has been planning this, Bonnie. I don't know why or how but he's known about me all along. Klaus isn't finished with me yet and I'm not going to drag anyone into this. I can't lose anyone else."   
        "You can't just sacrifice yourself..." Bonnie tells me upset.   
        "I have to." I tell her. "And with Klaus knowing the cure for Damon's werewolf bite, I think I'll have to sacrifice even more." 

***************

        After my conversation with Bonnie, Stefan and I headed to the Town Square. There was a showing of Gone in the Wind going on and Elena was there. Stefan wanted to tell her about Damon seeing that we were taking a big leap of faith in asking Klaus for help. I remained in the car while he went to talk to Elena. I watched the festivities from afar as people were dressed up in ball gowns and had their fans. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but remember the old days. 

**Salvatore House 1864**

         _I ran around our front yard as Stefan and Damon threw a football around. I managed to catch it from reaching Stefan and start to run to the other side. Damon tries to catch me but I slip through his hands. I make it to the other side and hold the ball up victoriously. We were all out of breath and laughing._  
         _"I win," I state._  
         _"That's not how the game is played Eleanor." Stefan states._  
         _"Oh you're just saying that because I won and you lost."_  
         _"He's right," Damon pipes in. "You haven't one yet."_  
         _"What do you mean?" I ask him as he steps closer to me. "I made it to the other side which means I've won."_  
         _I turn to Stefan and find him near me as well. My realization was to late as they both grinned. They both jump on me and I find myself on the floor with Stefan and Damon on top of me. They both start to tickle me and I start to laugh to the point that I couldn't breath and my stomach and cheeks hurt._  
        _"Please stop!" I yell through laughter. "I can't breathe!"  
        "Who won now, huh?" Damon asks.   
        "I did," I yell out.   
        "Wrong answer," Stefan states as they both continued to tickle me. I couldn't pull myself away from them and continued to laugh. We were making a lot of noise which managed to get father's attention. _  
        _"What are you all doing?!" he asks angrily as he comes to the porch. "Eleanor, look at your dress. You're a mess!"_  
        Stefan and Damon get up and help me up to my feet. I look down to find dirt all over my dress and my hair twisted in different directions.   
        "I'm sorry, papa. We got carried away in the game." I tell him. "Besides, this is one of my older dresses. I've been meaning to throw it away."   
        "Nonsense, that dress is still in good condition." Our father says walking down the stairs. "And how many times have I told you to stop playing with your brothers? It's not lady-like, Eleanor! Joseph's going to be here any second and he'll be embarrassed to see you this way."   
        "Joseph loves me for who I am," I state. "Stains, dirt, and all."   
        My father just growls at that.   
        "Change quickly before he arrives, now!"   
        I look at Damon and Stefan who were looking down quietly. I knew they felt guilty for our father yelling at me but I knew it wasn't their fault. I give them both a peck on the cheek as my way of forgiveness and make my way inside the house to change.  

        I open my eyes as I hear the door open. I find Stefan with a grim expression. He turns to me and gives me a small smile before driving us to Alaric's apartment in hopes of finding Klaus. We make our way upstairs and open the door to the apartment which was surprisingly unlocked. Stefan and I both enter quietly just to find Katherine looking at us from her seat on the bed.   
        "Katherine," I greet as we close the door.   
        "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine exclaims as she gets out of the bed and faces me head on.   
        "We ran into complications." I tell her with the shrug of my shoulder.   
        "Complications?" she grits out angrily.   
        "Doesn't really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asks her.   
        Katherine, with no heads up, rushes both of us against the wall and motions us to be quiet.   
        "Klaus, you're back." Katherine states while she releases us from the wall and makes us face Klaus and Elijah who were just walking in. "Look who decided to come for a visit."   
        Klaus looks at both of us amused.   
        "You two just keep popping up, don't you?" he asks us.   
        "We need your help...For our brother." Stefan states.   
        "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus replies as he walks across the room. I look over at Elijah who's already staring at me.   
        "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here." Elijah tells us but mainly at me. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."   
        "And so I shall." Klaus states magically appearing behind Elijah and stabbing him through the heart with the silver dagger.  
        "No!" I scream as Elijah's body falls. I rush over to him and lay his head on my lap as his face ashen.   
        "Why?" I whisper as I look back at Klaus. "He's your brother."   
        "And because he's my brother, I had to." Klaus responds with a tilt of his head. "Now, I'm a bit upset love. You've seem to care for my brother. Call me jealous..." he extends his arm and starts to choke me. He forces me to stand up and pins me to a wall. I was having trouble breathing as his hand tightened around my neck.   
        "What am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asks me as he looked me in the eyes. His attention then trailed down to my lips and I desperately tried to turn my head away. Luckily, Stefan came to my rescue.   
        "Let her go!" he shouts rushing towards Klaus. Klaus lets me go and I fall to the ground gasping for air. Klaus was ready for Stefan's attack and pulls out a stake. He pushes it through Stefan's ribcage which causes Stefan's knees to buckle. Stefan groans in pain and relies on Klaus to keep him standing. I was trying to gain back the air I've lost and could only watch the scene play out.   
        "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus whispers to him.   
        "They're just trying to help their brother." Katherine states as she helps me up.   
        "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." I tell him.   
        Klaus hearing this takes out the stake from Stefan's ribcage. Stefan falls to the floor and I walk over to him pushing the hair out of his forehead. I whisper words of comfort to him as he continued to groan in pain.   
        "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me." Klaus states from the bar as he pours himself a drink. "You've been mean to me ever since I got here. Now your brother on the other hand, he has potential..."   
        "I'll do whatever you want..." Stefan groans out.   
        "We both will." I state. "Just please help Damon..."  
        Klaus walks over to us with a glass of blood in his hand. He crouches down to talk to us.   
        "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent." Klaus purrs out. I turn to Stefan knowing who he was referring to. Klaus then stands up to continue the story. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?"   
        "I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan states.   
        "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."   
        "You want a killer, then take me instead." I state standing up and facing Klaus. He just smirks at my offer.   
        "I know you're a killer, Eleanor." Klaus states. "And I know your hunting methods. What I want is the true Salvatore ripper."   
        Stefan gets up and walks up to stand beside me.   
        "Eleanor, come here." Klaus states. Seeing no other choice but to please his every whim I walk up to him. He grabs my arm and pushes my sleeve up. His face changes and his eyes turn yellow. Before I could pull away he bites me.   
        "No. No...No. No. No." I mutter as I pull my arm away. "This can't be happening..."   
        Before I could look up at Stefan to see his reaction Klaus bites his wrist and forces it into my mouth. I look up at him in horror knowing what he had just mad me do. I fight against the hold of his arm and finally he releases me. Klaus pulls up my arm and shows us how my wound was healing. I look at it in surprise.   
        "You want your cure? There it is." Klaus states.   
        "Your blood is the cure." Stefan sighs out.   
        "Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus tells us with a smile. He puts a hand on my neck forcing me to look at him. Surprisingly I didn't repel from his touch, it was warm, and his eyes seemed to draw me in. It must be an effect from the blood-sharing. I felt much more accepting of Klaus' touch. Klaus lets me go and looks over to Stefan and places his hand on his shoulder before they both walk into the kitchen.   
        "Now...Let's talk, you and I."  
        I move to sit beside Katherine on the couch. She's remained quiet the whole time which was surprising to me. I think this is the longest she's had her mouth shot ever since I've known her. We watch Klaus and Stefan from afar. Klaus was holding a knife tightly in his hands letting blood pour into a vial. I look at the vile desperately. Everyone was.   
        "There it is." Klaus states holding up the vial. "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you and your sister when we leave this town."   
        "He's not like that anymore." I state looking at Stefan worriedly.   
        "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a partner." Klaus then turns the vial into the sink and starts to pour the blood out.   
        I jump from my seat and Stefan does to.   
        "Wait." he states. Klaus stops pouring the blood and looks over to him.   
        "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus tells him. He slides a blood bag to Stefan and he takes it. I watch him carefully as he opens up the bag and takes a sip. Klaus watches him closely as well.   
        "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."   
        Stefan drinks all of it and throws the empty bag on the counter. Klaus throws him another bag.   
        "Again."   
        Stefan grabs the bag and opens it again, breathing heavily.   
        "No..." I whisper as Klaus watches Stefan with amusement. "Stop making him feed!"   
        "Now Eleanor, we should talk about our deal..." Klaus says turning to me. "Just like I offered your brother, you're going to do what I tell you to do and you'll leave town with me. No refusals or complaints."   
        "You can't take away my free will." I tell him. "You can't force me to do things I don't want to do."   
        Klaus smirks at that.   
        "Such fire, Eleanor. Such fire..." Klaus states. "Very well, just because I like that about you, I'll let you have 1 veto."   
        "Sounds fair," I state. I turn to Stefan who was groaning as he was trying to control himself through the second blood bag. "But you can't...you can't force me into doing anything with the bond. You've already forced my hand twice. I'll like to have a choice."   
        Klaus gives a reluctant nod.   
        "So do we have a deal?" he asks me.   
        "Yeah, we have a deal." I whisper. I look back at Stefan only to find him ripping through another bag. Three empty bags had surrounded him and his mouth was covered in dried blood. I quickly walk over to him and try to make him breath but his hunger was to strong. He had lost control.  
        "Come on, Stef. Breathe, you need to breathe..." I say trying to pull the blood bag out of his hands but he rips himself away from me and continues to feed.   
        "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus tells Stefan as he looks down at him. He throws another blood bag to the floor next to him.   
        "No more. Not until you give us the cure." I state looking angrily at him.   
        "Not until your brother makes a deal." Klaus tells me before he turns to Stefan. "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."  
        Klaus picks up the blood bag and offers it to Stefan.   
        "Please no..." I whisper but Stefan snatches it from Klaus' hands and drinks from it desperately.   
        "That's the spirit..." Klaus says before standing up. He grabs the vile and I quickly walk over to him ready to receive it. Klaus instead of giving it to me turns to Katherine.   
        "Sweetheart..." he says looking into her eyes. They then dilate and Klaus begins to compel her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."   
        "You want me to leave?" Katherine asks in clarification.   
        "No!" I shout but Klaus holds me back.   
        "Yes and if I were you...I'd hurry." Klaus starts to say but Katherine takes the vial from Klaus' hand and disappears. I sink down to my knees in shock. I wasn't sure what to feel about this. Katherine had the cure and she was on vervain. Klaus had allowed her to leave so she did.   
        "She'll never take it to him." I state. Klaus tilts his head to me not caring. I look down at Stefan who's stopped feeding. "She'll never take it to him." 

*************

         I remain in my kneeled position until Klaus forces me to stand up. All I heard was white noise as I realized that Stefan and I had sold our souls to the devil for nothing in return. Klaus shook me trying to gain back my attention and it was only his last words that managed to snap me back to normal.   
        "Go pack clothes for you and your brother." Klaus states. "Go make sure you didn't give yourself up for nothing."   
        I look at him surprised.   
        "You're letting me leave?" I ask him.   
        "I'm trusting you to come back with packed suitcases for the journey." he states. "Besides, I know there's a little black box you can't leave Mystic Falls without. I'll suggest you grab your dirty little secrets and get back here so we can leave."   
        I nod and turn to Stefan who was still feeding on the bags that Klaus had left for him. I let out a sigh and rush back to the Boarding House in hopes that Katherine might actually have a soul.   
        I run in and quickly make my way to Damon's room. I find Damon asleep and he looked better than before. Next to him was the empty bottle that held Klaus' blood. I sigh in relief that it actually made it here. I kissed Damon's forehead and turn around just to find Elena staring at me.   
        "Eleanor, you're here." she states. I shush her and quietly close the door of Damon's room. I didn't want him to wake up. If he did, then we'll have to say goodbye and I wasn't good at those. I turn to Elena and motion her to my room. I close the door and quickly pulled out my duffel bag.   
        "Are you leaving?" she asks me. I just nod. "Where's Stefan? I thought he was with you?"   
        "He was," I tell her. "He will be."   
        "What's going on?" Elena asks me. "Katherine stopped by and gave me a vague answer about what happened."   
        I quickly stuff clothes in my bag and leave the room. Elena follows after me as I enter Stefan's room. I grab a suitcase under his bed and start to pull out clothes to pack for him.   
        "What are you doing, Ele?" she asks me. I ignore her as I continued packing. "Eleanor, say something!"   
        I slam the suitcase close and turn to her.   
        "We gave ourselves over to Klaus." I state. "We're leaving town with him and he's going to need clothes."   
        "Why would he...?"   
        "Why wouldn't he?" I ask her. "We sacrificed ourselves to save Damon. That's what family does."   
        I zip up the bag and walk back into my room. I quickly grab the black jewelry box under my bed and stuff it into my bag. Elena waited outside my room.   
        "What should I tell Damon?" she asks quietly.   
        "The obvious... that we love him." I state. "And that he shouldn't look for us."  
        I walk down the stairs and turn to face Elena who was watching me go.   
        "Take care of him for me, Elena." I tell her. "God knows, how much he's going to need someone." 

************** 

        After getting back to Klaus, we packed up the car with our belongings and drove to a warehouse not to far from Mystic Falls. We all got out due to Klaus' request and make our way inside. Klaus lays Elijah's body inside a designated coffin. I look down at Elijah sadly. I lost my friend, my confident, the one person I trusted with my secrets. He was like a brother to me and Klaus had killed him.   
        "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus states as he closes the coffin. He then gestures two compelled men to take the coffin away. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."   
        I watch them roll it into a room with other coffins. I could only imagine who was daggered in all of them and for how long. My glimpse of them was short as the men closed the doors to the room.   
        "So...Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks me as he faces me.   
        "She did." I state looking over at Stefan. I then turn back to Klaus. "You won't be seeing her again, you know."  
        "Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Eleanor. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."   
        I just shake my head and look away.   
        "What is it you really want from us?" Stefan asks him.   
        "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus replies.   
        "Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks impatiently.   
        "Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus tells Stefan. He then motions for a girl to walk out from behind the crate. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid."   
        "What in the hell are you doing?" I ask him. Klaus ignores me and presents the girl to Stefan.   
        "See, I wanna make sure your brother honors our deal...that he'll be of use to me." Klaus answers. He then bites into the girl's neck and drinks her blood. The girl cries in fear.   
        "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus states before releasing her. The girl runs away screaming. I turn to Stefan who seems to have trouble controlling his thirst.   
        "Stefan look at me!" I shout. His eyes were narrowed down to the floor. "Stef, listen to my voice. You can control this. You don't have to hunt. Just listen to my voice..."   
        "I think he's past saving..." Klaus taunts. Before I could stop him, Stefan rushes in front of the girl and bites into her neck. He drinks until there was no more blood to drink from. Her body falls with a thud to the ground. I rush over to him and try to snap him back to his human face. Klaus walks over and stands beside me.   
        "Now we can go." 


	11. All We Do Is Drive

        It’s been two months since we’ve left Mystic Falls never to return back in any of that time. We’ve only been in contact with a few people and afterwards Klaus would make Stefan dispense of them. We were leaving a trail and oddly enough no one had caught up to us…yet.  
        It was after a few weeks that I realized that Damon might be trailing us therefore our tracks were being covered. Sometimes he arrived to late and the murders of random people and sometimes werewolves would make it to the news. Klaus didn’t care about the attention he was gaining. In fact, he boasted about being a hybrid to anyone he came too before killing them.  
        Once in a while, I’ll get a text from Alaric or Damon asking me to give them a sign if I was alive. They didn’t ask about Stefan. I assumed they had their answers due to the bodies that he left behind.  
        In the beginning, Klaus had made me watch the true monster my brother was. I saw him feed to the point of blacking out and saw him tear bodies up with no remorse. When he snapped out of his blood high, he would realize what he done and tried his best to put the bodies back together. I had to restrain him a couple of times when the bodies were to torn up to be put back together.  
        After a while Klaus saw how dehumanized I had become and let Stefan feed in peace while we both waited outside. Once the bodies were taken care of we would head back to the open road and start our next journey to our next source of information.  
        Throughout these past two months something shifted in me. Like the night he fed me his blood, I no longer felt angry or disgusted by his touch. Instead, I felt comforted by it, but I didn’t dare tell him that. In fact, I stayed away from him as much as possible but the deal I made allowed him to do whatever he wanted with me. So if he wanted me to ride shotgun, I had to ride shotgun. If he wanted me to play the lost couple, we had to play the lost couple. I gave up once I realized that this was never going to end between us.  
        Another effect that I was living through were the dreams. In the first few weeks they were easy to deal with. Now they had become nightmares and I woke up in the middle of the night or during our drives with a cold sweat. I usually managed to hide them away from Stefan and Klaus but I was slipping up and I knew that Klaus had noticed.  
        They weren’t technically dreams or nightmares. I realized later on after I started having them that they were all memories and they revolved around the same person, Klaus. Elijah was right when he thought that blood-sharing created a mental connection but it only seemed to work one way and I was glad about that and terribly cursed.  
        The dreams started off with him as a child. I saw the young blond boy run around with a younger Elijah through the woods. At some point Elijah tried to teach him how to set up simple snares and traps for the small animals. Another dream that I particularly liked was one where a younger Klaus helped his little sister through a thunderstorm. All of his happy memories were being replayed through my mind and it almost made me like him if it weren’t for the dark memories that soon came after.  
        It was as if I was living through a horror movie every time I closed my eyes. I saw him feed and kill people with no remorse. I wished that was the extent of the dream but it seemed to go further than that. I felt the blood run down my chin after every kill. I felt the life disappear between many men and women. I enjoyed the screams of fear and I lived for the chase.  
        One of the memories that disturbed me the most was the one that held Katerina in them. When Klaus decided to punish her turning into a vampire by killing her entire family. The amount of blood I had consumed through that whole night. The number of hearts thorn out and the mess of splattered blood on the walls made it hard for me to breathe. I looked down on myself that night and saw myself covered entirely of damp blood.  
        I woke up with a gasp that night, shaking with horror of what I had to live through. I was lucky enough to have been in my own room than out on the road with Klaus and Stefan. They would have surely noticed that something was terribly wrong with me. After that night, I decided not to fall asleep ever again.  
        [We were on the road now](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181402851). Night had fallen and the heat was strong. The window was rolled down to let the night breeze cool me down. I closed my eyes for a second and heard screams. I sit up quickly startled by it and take a shaky breath. Klaus turns to me from the driver’s side with a concerned stare. I ignore him as I look out the window to see acres of land. In the distance I saw a small house. Klaus stops the car about a mile away and tells me to get out of the car so we can go through with the plan. I sigh as I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out. I give Stefan a glance from the backseat but he was staring blankly ahead.  
        “Come on, love. Stefan will join us later.” Klaus tells me as he waves me over to him. I don’t respond as I walk up to him and allow him to place his arm around me. We start the walk the mile to the house when a Border Collie runs up to us. Klaus growls at it but I kneel down to pet him. The dog was happy to see us like any dog would. Klaus mutters that we should get going but I check the dog’s collar to find the address we were heading too.  
        “I think we should take him.” I tell Klaus. “They obviously lost their dog. We can use him to our advantage.”  
        Klaus just shakes his head at me.    
        “I don’t know. I’ll rather like the lost couple approach.”  
        “You only like it because you can get away with anything with me.” I state remembering his trailing touches and stolen kisses to my cheek. Not to mention, I had to smile and giggle at that when I really wanted to step away. Klaus knowing this just grins.  
        “Come on, let’s take the dog with us this time.” I state as I continue to pet the dog. “We can still play the couple just that now I actually have a reason to smile.”  
        Klaus’ grin drops, which causes me to smile victoriously.  
        “Fine, we’ll take the stupid dog.” He growls out. “But I’m not taking him with us once we’re done here. No dogs allowed in the car.”  
        I ignore his last statement and motion the Border Collie to follow us. He gladly does and jogs beside me as we make our way to the country house. A woman was standing outside on her yard looking for what I assumed was her dog. Once her back was faced to us, Klaus places his arm lazily over me and we walk in through the opened front gate. We quietly appear behind the woman who was calling for her dog. She turns back to us and jumps back in fright. Playing the same routine, Klaus and I offer her a fake sympathetic smile.  
        “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Klaus says in a Southern accent.  
        “Really, I should be apologizing.” I state mimicking the deep accent as I gave Klaus a fake smile. “Sometimes I think I need to tie a bell around his neck so I can know when he’s sneaking up on me.”  
        “Can I help you?” the woman asks suspicious to our sudden appearance. I slap my head mimicking foolishness.  
        “Sorry, it’s just a mess up here,” I say pointing to my head. “I think we found your dog when we were walking down the road.”  
        I turn to the front gate and place my hands in my mouth before whistling loudly. The dog quickly runs in with a stick in his mouth, his tail whipping around him happily. The woman smiles as she kneels down and pets the dog on the head.  
        “I was looking everywhere for you, Rudy.” She says. She then stands up to look at us. “Thank you for bringing him home. He’s always leaving the house going who knows where. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?”  
        I turn to Klaus who just smiles at her.  
        “Yeah, our car umm…our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. It’s feel like we’ve been walking forever yours is the first house we’ve come to so we were hoping we could use your phone?”  
        “Don’t either of you have a phone?” she asks us.  
        “I accidentally left mine at a resting station in Memphis.” I lie. “My boyfriend here, well his phone battery died.”  
        Klaus takes the phone out of his pocket and shows her the black screen.  
        “Look, we promise we’re not robbers or serial killers, we just wanna use your phone.” Klaus tells her.  
        The woman looks us over still unconvinced but soon gives in.  
        “Sure,” she sighs out as she turns to the house. Klaus steps closer to follow her with a smile on his face.  
        “So…we can come in?” he asks her.  
        “No,” she states causing us to stop in our tracks. “I’ll get the phone and I’ll bring it out to y’all.”  
        Klaus’ smile falls and he now gives the woman a glare. I step back afraid of what might happen.  
        “I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting.” Klaus states going back to his normal English accent.  
        “I’m from Florida,” she states.  
        “Well, that explains it.” Klaus states turning to me. He motions for me to step up and I sigh as I realize what I was going to have to do.  
        “You should have just invited us in…” I say as I rush up to her and extend my fangs. The woman’s eyes open up in fear and before she could scream, I cover her mouth. The dog whimpers and runs out of the yard. I let my face return back to normal and felt the woman shiver under my arms. For a split second I had a flashback of a woman screaming before my vision returns back to normal. I take a deep breath and start to compel the girl.  
        “Show us some little Southern hospitality, huh?” I ask her. “Invite us in.”    
        I move my hand from her mouth and the woman whimpers as tears rolled down her eyes.  
         _“You two can come in.”_  
        I turn to Klaus and start to pull the girl inside the house. We walk in quietly and enter the kitchen were another woman is cooking, her back was facing us.  
        “I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.” She says before turning around and seeing us there. She see's the weeping woman and the way I held her tightly and shoots us all a look of concern.  
        “What’s going on?” she asks us.  
        “Please don’t be alarmed,” Klaus states stepping towards her. “I was told Ray Sutton lives here.”  
        “He’s almost never here. He’s on the road mostly.” The woman responds.  
        “But I expect he makes it home, once a month.” Klaus tells her which causes the other woman to gulp nervously. “That’s what I thought. Where is he now?”  
        The other woman doesn’t say anything and looks at all of us with fear.  
        “He’s going to make you tell him.” I tell her. “And it’s going to be infinitely more painful for you.”  
        The other woman hearing this runs out of the kitchen. Klaus gives me a look and we chase after her. We find her opening the front door only for her to jump back in fear as she finds Stefan blocking her exit. She turns back to us and realizes she’s been cornered.  
        “I love it when they run!” Klaus exclaims amused. I just shake my head.  
        “I hate it when they do.” I mutter.  
        The other woman realizing there was no way out of this gives up.  
        “He’s in Tulley. It’s near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It’s on Highway 41.”  
        “Thank you my love,” Klaus states. He then turns to the woman I was holding and looks into her eyes to compel her. “Now, may my friend come in?”  
        The woman shakes as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
        “Yes…”  
        The other woman looks at Stefan terrified as he slowly makes his way inside the house. Klaus grabs the woman from my hold and pushes her to Stefan.  
        “Kill this one quickly,” he says before looking at the other woman. “And make that one suffer. Eleanor and I will be in the car.”  
        Klaus grabs me by my arm and starts to pull me away from the house. I turn back worried for Stefan but Klaus’ pulls strongly and I’m forced to turn forward again. Screams pierce through the air and I was forced to ignore them.

**************

        We drive most of the night and I remained awake through all of it. I grab a blood bag from the cooler and drink it to keep myself running but it usually was never enough. The past few weeks without sleep was finally taking a toll on me and it was getting hard for me to stay awake. Yet I managed to push through it and I stayed awake through the whole car drive to Tulley. We make it to the bar in no time where Klaus decides to make Stefan and I compel everyone in there before Ray got here. That took too much energy and by the time we were done I slumped into the bar seat trying to force my eyelids open.   
        "Are you ok, love?" Klaus asks me as he moves to sit beside me. I rub my eyes trying to rub away the sleep. I just sigh as I turn to Klaus.   
        "Do you even care?" I ask him. Klaus seems hurt by my words but I ignore him as I turn to the bartender and order a shot of bourbon. As I waited on my order, I grabbed a cigarette from the packet and strike a match to light it. I start to smoke and drink bourbon hoping that one or the other would keep my system working. Klaus leaves as he notices that I wasn't in the mood to speak.   
        It didn't take long for Ray to come in. Everyone greeted him as if it were a normal day. No one gave signs of the horrors he had just walked into. That was what we compelled everyone to do.   
        Ray walks over to the bar and orders his usual order. As he gets closer to me I notice my cue and turn to him with a small smile. I put out my cigarette as he looks over to me.   
        "Ray? Ray Sutton?" I ask as I grab my drink and walk over to him.   
        "Who wants to know?" he asks back returning the smile. I see his eyes look me down and I held back a scoff. Before I could answer his questions Klaus appears beside me and places his arm around my shoulders.   
        "I'm sorry, mate. She's taken. As for who wants to know, that would be me." Klaus tells Ray. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."   
        Ray looks at both of us nervously.   
        "I think I'll be going."   
        He moves to leave but I block him. He then tries to leave the other way but Klaus blocks that too.   
        "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus tells him.   
        Ray tries a third time to leave but Stefan appears this time and pushes Ray's back to the bar.   
        "I wouldn't do that." Stefan warns him.   
        "Vampires." Ray states.   
        "You're swifty swift Ray!" Klaus says amusingly. "Yes! My friend here is a vampire. My girlfriend as well is a vampire. And they both compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."   
        "You what?" Ray asks confused.   
        "A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of  _me_. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asks him.   
        "You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray replies.   
        Stefan just sighs and I look the other way as I find myself a seat and drag it over to sit on it. Klaus and Stefan share the same look. The same look that I've come to recognize as torture time. Stefan pulls out a bag out of his back pocket.   
        "I need a Scotch on the rocks please?" Stefan asks to the bartender before turning to Ray. "Tell you what, Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."   
        Stefan then pours out the herb into his hand and crushes before Ray's face.   
        "Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus remarks.   
        "No, not really..." I whisper as I look everywhere but my brother. 

***************

        Ray was chained to the wall and he groans in pain. I look over at the tied up werewolf and see the many darts that were located all over his body. Stefan sits across from him and stirs the darts in the wolfsbane and alcohol. He takes the dart out and throws it at him. The dart hits him on his neck and Ray screams in pain. I look around and everyone is still acting normally.   
        "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan asks him.   
        "I can't."   
        "I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."   
        "That's what we were dragged into." I state leaning on my chair as I talked to Ray. "We do what he says and FYI, I'm not his girlfriend. He has this delusion that we are, but we're not."   
        Klaus just glares at me from his corner of the bar but I ignore it. I just shake my head as I grabbed my refilled glass and drink it down quickly. I see a woman come in and make a beeline to Klaus. I look at her curiously and push the hair away from my ear so I could listen in.   
        "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." She states. I lean closer as I hear this. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the girl's brother, Damon, at the farm house."   
        I stand up and slowly walk up to Klaus as I hear this.   
        "Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus tells her before sending the girl away. Stefan overheard the conversation as well and reaches Klaus before I do.   
        "My brother's still on our trail?" he asks Klaus.   
        "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus states.   
        "No, no, no..." I say as I grab Klaus' arm. "He's my brother, Klaus. I did not give myself up just for you to have him killed."   
        "Well someone needs to teach him a lesson." Klaus tells me pulling his arm away from my hold. Stefan steps in front of me to talk to Klaus.   
        "Let me handle him."   
        "Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asks.   
        "Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan replies.   
        "Do I?" Klaus asks unconvinced.   
        "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan states. "Besides, I'm assuming you're going to keep Eleanor with you to insure that I'll come back, which I will."   
        "Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asks as he points to Ray with an amused smile.   
        "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more." Stefan states coldly before making his way out. Klaus just smiles at that and turns to me. I slump to my seat and look worriedly at the exit.   
        "You're just hell-bent on ruining me aren't you?" I ask him.   
        "Whatever do you mean?" Klaus asks innocently.   
        "You know what I mean..." I state. "Putting brother against brother. Is that your thing? Destroying families like you destroyed yours?"   
        Klaus slams his drink on the bar and glares at me.   
        "You have no right..."   
        "That's what I have Klaus! NO RIGHT!" I shout at him. "You practically dragged me up and down the east coast for your stupid wish of making hybrids! I want my life back! It wasn't much but it was mine and now it belongs to you!"   
        "And I'm not ok!" I exclaim. "I haven't slept in weeks and every time I close my eyes for more than 2 seconds I see them. I hear their screams. I feel their blood flow down my chin and it feels so good but I know its terribly wrong!"   
        Klaus looks at me worriedly and I continue.   
        "I see them Klaus!" I shout. "Ever since I drank your blood, I've been seeing them, your victims. I don't just see them, I live through the kill and it disgusts me. I can't sleep because of you! I can't..."   
        I fall into my chair lightheaded and take a deep breath.   
        "I can't function because of you..."   
        Klaus walks over to me and forces me to look at him. He inspects my face and notices the bag under my eyes. He strokes them and my veins appear as my fangs expose themselves. I pull away from his hold.   
        "You haven't been sleeping and you haven't been feeding well." Klaus states. "You're emotions are on overdrive..."   
        "Stop talking as if I'm some experimental guinea pig." I state angrily. Klaus remains silent and looks over me with concern. "You made me like this..."   
        Klaus' face turns into an expression that was new to me. He felt guilty.   
        "I'll fix this. I promise."   
        I look up at him in surprise and he turns away. He starts to make his way to Ray but my question stops him.    
        "Why?"   
        Klaus turns back to me and whispers a shuddering response.   
        "Although it may be hard for you to believe, I do care about you." 

*****************

        Two hours had passed since Stefan left to deal with Damon. During that time I tried to keep myself awake. Klaus used this time to torture Ray even more harshly than Stefan did for an answer. Ray ended up giving us the location after 20 minutes with Klaus in which he then used the rest of the time to tell Ray about his origin and how he planned to turn the pack of werewolves into hybrids.   
        "Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus tells him.   
        "I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asks as he breathes heavily due to his slow-healing wounds.   
        "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus states. He then slits his wrist and forces the blood down Ray's mouth. I look away hating the sight of forced transitioning.   
        "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, attaboy!" Klaus encourages. He then releases Ray from his forced hold. Stefan arrives just in time for Klaus to tell Ray about step two.   
        "It's time for step two, Ray." he states before snapping his neck. Now that Ray was momentarily dead, Klaus turns to Stefan who has a blank expression.   
        "You're back." I state.   
        "Did you doubt me?" Stefan asks me. I look away not wanting to answer. During our time with Klaus, Stefan and I had become distant. I knew it was his guilt for his ripper attitude that made him distant with me. Mine was because of the secret of the bond I had with Klaus that I didn't want him to know about.   
        "You passed the test." Klaus tells Stefan. "You still care for your brother, for your old life, for your sister who you came back for..."   
        "Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan states ignoring my surprised face. I look away a bit hurt and take a big drink from the bottle I managed to snatch from the bartender.   
        "You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."   
        I walk over to Klaus and push him away from Stefan.   
        "Stop," I state. "Just stop pushing him to the edge. Just stop."   
        Klaus just gives a menacing grin to Stefan and backs off. He walks over to Ray and looks over his pockets before pulling out a set of keys and throwing them towards Stefan.   
        "You're going to take Ray and his car to the Smoky Mountains. We'll meet you there." Klaus states grabbing his coat and motioning me to follow after him.  
        "What are you planning?" I ask as I catch up to his side and see Stefan clean up the mess that Klaus had made. We walk out of the bar and Klaus finally responds.   
        "I promised you I would fix you." he states as we walk over to the car.   
        "You're going to undo the bond?" I ask him.   
        "No, once they're done they can't be undone." Klaus tells me as we enter the car and he starts it. I sigh now knowing that opportunity was impossible.   
        "Then what are you going to do?" I ask him.   
        "You're going to sleep," he states turning on the radio and placing classical music on. He then reaches over me and makes my seat recline. The close proximity was different this time as I saw his concentrated stare to make sure I was comfortable.   
        "I have nightmares if I sleep." I state. "I can't..."   
        "Blood-sharing has two effects on the bond." Klaus states. "It causes us to be able to see the other's memories in our dreams. It's supposed to help us get to know each other."   
        "Why would you want me to get to know you?" I ask him. "How does that benefit you?"   
        "I have my reasons..." Klaus states as he looks over at me. I felt my eyes slowly close but I forced them open. Klaus' fingers stroke my hair and I lean into his touch finding them soothing.   
        "What's the second effect of blood-sharing?" I ask him in a whisper.   
        "This," he says motioning to his therapeutic hands brushing through my hair. "The blood-sharing causes another physical bond to create. Just like now, you feel comforted by my touch."   
        My eyes close permanently this time and I try my hardest to stay awake. I whimper as flashes of blood and screams of terrors appear. Klaus shushes me and I relax as his hand clutches mine. He continues to comb through my hair and continues to shush me to sleep.   
          _"_ _Everything will be alright, love."_  Klaus tells me.  _"Everything will be alright."_ His voice is the last thing I hear, and I dream of warm days and summertime laughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was deeply inspired by Halsey's Drive. I suggest you listen to it. I LOVE THAT SONG and it helped me write this chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and keep on reading it.


	12. Unexpected Reunions

        I woke up due to the light of the rising sun. I groan as I stretch my arms up and my back pops in certain areas. I rub the sleep away from my eyes and turn to Klaus who seems to be already watching me. I look around to notice that the car was parked and that we were surrounded by woods.   
        "Where are we?" I ask him.   
        "Smoky Mountains." Klaus states. "Ray's pack is located somewhere around here."   
        I nod and look around.   
        "Where's Stefan?" I ask him.   
        "He should be joining us sometime soon." Klaus says looking behind me to the lonely road. He turns back to me with a concerned expression. "How did you sleep?"   
        "I slept fine." I tell him as I turn away. I didn't want him to know how thankful I was for last night. I hadn't felt this good for the longest time.   
        "What did you dream about?" he asks me. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the dream. Klaus smiles as he notices my happy expression. I sigh and look back at him.   
        "It was you and Elijah. During the time that you both were still human. " I state. I couldn't help but giggle as I thought back to the memory. "You two were sword fighting and Elijah was bantering about how he was going to win. You on the other hand told him he wasn't. So you continued to fight and you managed to cut his belt. The look on Elijah's face was hilarious. He didn't expect to lose."   
        Klaus just laughs at this and I couldn't help but join in. I stop as I think back to Elijah and how he was daggered in a coffin. Klaus seems to notice how far my mind wandered.   
        "Have you seen the rest of my siblings?" he asks me. "Or is it just Elijah?"   
        "I've seen flashes," I state. "There's this pretty blond girl and this guy who has a creepier smirk than you do. Uhh... and this man who just always has a disapproving look."   
        "The girl is Rebekah. The other guy would be Kol and the last one is undeniably Finn. He's the eldest and the most boring one from all of us."   
        I sit back on the seat and look at him with a new question in mind.   
        "Why did you daggered all of them?" I ask him. "They're your family."   
        "And because they are my family, I had to." Klaus replies. "Like your sacrifice for your brother, I had to sacrifice them in order to protect them."   
        "Protect them from what?" I ask him. Klaus ponders a response but doesn't say anything as a car parks beside us. It was Stefan and Klaus quickly ends our conversation.   
        "I guess that story is for another time." he tells me. "We should start our hike. We don't want to get caught when the full moon is at it's peak and these werewolves are in their deadliest form."   
        I sigh and grab my bag from the back. While Stefan and Klaus grabbed Ray's dead body, [I decided to change](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181586373) out of yesterday's clothes. After I was done, we were ready to go.   
        We start to hike up a trail. Stefan was carrying Ray over his shoulder. Klaus stood between us as we walked up the mountain. He tried to start up a conversation with both of us but we ignored him.   
        "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asks Stefan.   
        "I'm fine." Stefan replies.   
        "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus offers but I just roll my eyes.   
        "You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."   
        "I have to agree." I state. "I just want to get this over with."   
        "So much brooding from you two. Your self-loathing is suffocating both of you, my friends." Klaus states.  
        "Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan tells him.   
        "Now we're walking into a den of them when the full moon is in a couple of hours. We're walking on a very thin line." I remark worriedly.   
        "Don't worry, El. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."   
        "Great..." I whisper. "My savior."   
        I walk farther up ahead and see the pack we've been looking for. From my viewpoint I saw the wolf pack unpacking for the night. Stefan walks in first and drops Ray on the ground. All of the werewolves look at Stefan in surprise. A woman runs up to Ray in concern.  
        "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on?" she asks. She then turns to Stefan. "Who are you?"   
        Before I could do anything, Klaus appears by my side and drags me in with him. I sigh as he finally lets me go. All of the werewolves were looking at us.   
        "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."   
        The woman slowly stands up in defense.   
        "You're the hybrid." she states.   
        Klaus just smiles and I roll my eyes once again.   
        "You've heard of me. Fantastic."   
        "That's all he needed..." I mutter. "More attention to fill his ever growing ego."   
        Klaus just glares at me and I smirk in response. He in return decides to sit down and recount his glorious tale to the scarred werewolves.   
        "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."   
        All of a sudden Ray gasps awake which startles everyone but Klaus. He sits up and smiles down at Ray.   
        "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus states.   
        "What's happening to me?" he asks him.   
        "Stefan? Eleanor?" Klaus asks as he turns to us. "Would either of you care to explain?"   
        "Pass." I state. Stefan just glares at me before getting up from his seat.   
        "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan tells the werewolf.   
        "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks as he stands up as well. He looks around for the human but I stand up already knowing.   
        "Him..." I whisper pointing at a blond man. Klaus smiles at my cooperation and quickly rushes over to him. He bites into his forearm and pushes him towards Stefan. He then throws him to the ground in front of Ray.   
        "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan tells the transitioning Hybrid. The woman starts to protest but Klaus holds her back.   
        "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus tells the she-wolf.   
        "I'd rather die than be a vampire." she tells him.   
        "Wrong choice." Klaus states.   
        "No!" I shout but Klaus already bites his wrist and feed her his blood. Ray feeds on the human and finishes the transition.   
        "She'll thank me for that later." Klaus states as he twists her head and lets her body fall. I just shake my head as he turns to the others. "Okay, who's next?"   
        "I can't be here for this." I state before heading out. Klaus rushes in front of me and I try to walk around him. "Get out of the way!"   
        "I didn't tell you to leave." he tells me.   
        "I can't be here while you turn people against their will." I state as I manage to walk past him. Klaus grabs my arm and forces me to turn to him.  
        "Seriously let me go, Klaus." I say as I try to tug myself away. I give up and lean in to whisper at him. "I don't want to see you like this. Not after that dream. Not after I saw the man that you used to be."  
        Klaus hearing this lets me go. I take a deep breath and walk back down the way we came up. I keep on trying to calm myself down as I walked. I wasn't a big fan on turning the unwilling. I wouldn't want to put them through the same road I'm in. Yet that wasn't what disturbed me. It was what I told Klaus. The truth in my response to him shocked me.  
        Last night's dream, the way he smiled when I told him, and the loving sound of his laughter. These things managed to prove that there was still a man behind the mask of the monster. What surprised me even more was that I liked him that way. I redo my ponytail and push back the loose strands behind my ear. I sigh and decide to head back once I managed to push those taunting thoughts away.   
        I find everyone in the camp dead. Klaus heals the human who seems practically dead.   
        "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."   
        I look over at Ray who's sitting on a rock nearby. He rocks back and forth, clutching himself, as he shivers for who knows what reason.   
        "They're dead. They're all dead." he mutters.   
        "He doesn't look well." I state surprising Klaus from my reappearance. I walk towards Ray and start to inspect him. His shivering wasn't a good sign to me.   
        "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus states.   
        "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" I ask standing up to him.   
        "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus replies.   
        "For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks Klaus.   
        "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus tells us.   
        "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" I ask him.   
        "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus tells me. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that chip off your shoulder about turning unwilling people."  
        I scoff as I hear this and make my way towards him.   
        "That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" I ask him. "You take me away from a place that I considered a home. You made me watch my brother feed until I was forced to give up on him. Then you make me play your fake girlfriend while you have bi-polar tendencies of being nice and mean. What you want with me is freaking clear but with Stefan, what is it?"   
        "You'll know why I'm keeping him around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus states. Stefan gives me a concerned stare and I just share it with him. Ray starts to whimper and we all quickly turn our attention to him.   
        "Something's wrong." Klaus states.   
        I look at the blood running down from Ray's eyes and I quickly run over to inspect him.   
        "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Well, obviously." Klaus replies.   
        "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks us.   
        "Some master race." I mutter. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"   
        "Lose the attitude." Klaus growls out at me. "You weren't like this, this morning."   
        "I can say the same thing about you, asshole."   
        Klaus was about to lunge for me until the she-wolf wakes up. Klaus turns away from me and motions for the human to walk over to him.   
        "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." he states.   
        Before anything could happen, Ray growls at all of us. He lunges for me and shifts to his hybrid face. I gasp in fear as he snarls close to my neck. Luckily Klaus rips him off of me and throws him to the ground. Ray picks himself up and runs out. Klaus offers me a hand and I take it allowing him to help me up. He then turns to Stefan.   
        "Go get him."   
        Stefan starts to run after Ray. I brush the dirt off of myself and start to follow after Stefan.   
        "Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asks me.   
        "To catch your rabid dog." I tell him.   
        "He almost bit you. I'm not letting you anywhere near him." Klaus says grabbing onto my arms. I pull myself away from him upset.   
        "I'm surrounded by soon-to-be hybrids. Any of your mutts can bite me." I tell him. "I'm going after Ray and helping out my brother any way I can. Besides it gives me an excuse to be away from you."   
        I turn and start to walk away.   
        "That wasn't your reason to leave earlier." Klaus states. "As I recall, you didn't want to have conflicting emotions about who I used to be and who I am now."   
        I should have known he was going to use this against me.   
        "My mistake," I tell him. "I should have realized sooner that the man in that dream and the man in front of me now are completely different." I step towards him trying to shake the feelings that I had for him away. "Yes, you helped me sleep and yes, maybe you do care for me but that's hard to believe when you do things that show me otherwise."  
        I seem to have gotten to him since he looks away from me.   
        "I'm going to follow after my brother." I tell him. "And you won't stop me."   
        I start to run through the woods following the sounds of the rabid hybrid. I was close to reaching him when someone else catches my attention.   
        " _How you doing?_ " Damon asks.   
        " _Fine."_ Elena answers.   
        " _You know, I could help you."_  
        " _No, thanks."_  
        " _Just one little fwoosh."_  
        " _Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."_  
        " _What are you guys, twelve?"_ Alaric asks them.   
        I sigh as I hear this small conversation. I rush towards a clearing and find all three of them hiking up in the distance. Stefan quickly stands beside me hearing the same thing.   
        "Where did he go?" Klaus asks us from behind. I jump a bit startled not hearing his silent approach.   
        "He, uh...he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan says walking away from the view and pulling Klaus back to the camp. I was ready to follow after him when I notice an infected bite on his arm. I grab it and pull his arm up to see.   
        "What's this, Stefan?" I ask him.   
        "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus says.   
        "Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan tells him.   
        "Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus tells Stefan.   
        "You can't be serious." I tell Klaus.   
        "You two better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus replies. Stefan hearing this rushes after Ray. I turn back to Klaus and just hit his chest.   
        "You bastard!" I shout. "You son of a bitch!"   
        "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me..." Klaus sings. I stop hitting him and let the tears rise up.   
        "He's my brother you jerk." I tell him. I wipe the tears before they could fall. "You can't let him die."  
        "Oh I can and I will." Klaus states. "You have to do what I say, Eleanor. No more of your hard headedness. I let you have what you want these past two months but I'm done. I want your complete cooperation."   
        "You'll have it." I tell him. "But after I save my brother from your cruel games."   
        I walk away not waiting for his response and make my way down the mountain. Not to find Ray to save Stefan but to find Damon to save him from his stupidity.   
        "The sun's about to set." Damon tells Alaric and Elena. I watch through some trees as they walked past me.  
        "I can see that, Damon." Elena tells him.  
        "I'm just saying." Damon remarks.   
        "The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena informs Damon.   
         I was surprised how neither of them noticed me but that wasn't going to last long. I decide to use this as my cue to step out of my spot. Twigs snap as I do and Alaric quickly pulls up a crossbow at me. I raise my hands up in defense.   
        "Jeez, you call me all summer to see if I'm alive and this is how you treat me once you see me?" I ask. Alaric just laughs and puts the crossbow down. I walk over to him and hug him. I then turn to Damon who seemed shocked to see me as well.   
        "What? You actually thought I was dead?" I ask him. "Lighten up, old bro."   
        Damon still seems in disbelief and I wrap my arms around him to assure him I was there. He sighs and hugs me back strongly.  
        "I thought you were dead." Damon states. "Stefan at least left bread crumbs on your road trip but you...you left nothing."   
        "Well you weren't supposed to be tracking us." I tell him. "But you did anyway which brings me to Elena..." I turn to the doppelganger who seems to be holding her breath. "I thought I told you to tell my brother not to follow us."   
        "I couldn't help it." she states. "We couldn't let Stefan and you just disappear with Klaus."   
        I sigh and shake my head at her.   
        "Hey, if it's any better, Damon's only here because of me." Elena tells me. "I decided to take the lead on the search since Damon decided to give up."   
        "Ouch," I whisper as I turn to Damon. "That wounds me."   
        "I thought you were dead and Stefan's a lost cause." Damon states.   
        "Stefan isn't gone, Damon." I tell him. "He's still in there but Klaus gives me a hard time to let me bring him back. In fact, it's like it's Klaus' mission to ruin Stefan in front of my eyes."   
        "Well Klaus certainly managed to do that with me." Damon states. I give him a confused stare and Damon seems to have a realization moment. "You don't know do you?"   
        "Know what?" I ask him.   
        "Stefan killed Andi." Damon tells me. "Then he told me to let him go."   
        I look away from him and take a deep breath.   
        "I didn't know..." I whisper. "I didn't know he'll go that far."   
        "What do you mean?" Alaric asks me.   
        "Klaus." I state. "He noticed that Damon was tracking us yesterday and he sent Stefan to deal with it. It was either him or Klaus. I thought that Stefan was going to let you down easy but..."   
        We both snap towards the snapping of twigs and Ray comes staggering out. Alaric raises up the crossbow at him and doesn't seem to back down.   
        "Stay where you are!" he shouts. Ray turns to Damon and I.   
        "Vampires." he then peers closer to me. "I know you. You're with Klaus."   
        "Yeah..." I tell all of them with their surprised expressions. "We're going to need to put him down."   
        Before I could do anything to reach Ray he attacks Damon. Ray manages to pin Damon to a tree and tries to bite him. I would have rushed in to help him but Alaric shoots his crossbow at Ray. Even though the arrows pierced Ray's back he didn't stop trying to bite Damon. Elena takes off her backpack and takes a grenade from her bag and pulls the pin from it. She then throws it to Damon. The bomb explodes on Ray's face and he lets go of Damon as his face burns by the wolfsbane. I use this opportunity and do a kick-spin to knock him out.   
        "Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric asks me.   
        "Yup," I tell him. "And like I said earlier, we need to put him down."   
        Damon and Alaric nods at this and begins to pull out all of the materials they had from their bags. Chains, ropes, and other weapons were pulled out. I was surprised as to how prepared they were. They tie the unconscious Ray to a tree with all of the things they brought.   
        "These ropes aren't gonna hold him. What else do we have?" I ask them.   
        Elena sprays rope and holds them up.   
        "Ric, here. Take these." she states. Damon grabs them and then drops them as quick.  _Vervain._  
        "Aah! Ow!"   
        "I said Ric." Elena states.   
        Alaric grabs the rope and ties it around Ray.   
        "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."   
        "You won't," I tell them. "Which is why you all need to get back in your cars and drive away from here. I'll handle Klaus and Stefan."  
        "No, I'm not leaving without seeing him." Elena says stepping towards me. All of sudden Ray gasps awake and starts to scream. His neck snaps and I hear more of his bones break.   
        "Is he turning?" Damon asks us.   
        "It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena replies.   
        "Tell him that." Alaric remarks.   
        "He's a hybrid now." I tell all of them. "They can do whatever they want now."   
        I walk up to Ray and hold him down through the ropes.   
        "You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric states. Ray lets out another scream and his neck snaps to another angle.   
        "You all need to get out of here." I shout at them. "You gotta get out of these mountains now!"   
        "Not without you," Damon states.   
        "I thought you didn't want me back home." I tell him.   
        "Well, I've grown to miss you." Damon states. "Come home, El."   
        "I can't." I say shaking my head. "Not without Stefan. I can't leave him with Klaus. He'll ruin him completely."   
        Ray continues to shift and I turn back to him trying to fight back the rising tears of abandoning my brother once again.   
        "Go!" I shout. "Damon, you have to go now!"   
        Hearing this, Damon pulls Alaric and Elena with him and they all start to run. Ray was shifting faster and before I knew it the ropes give away. A wolf stood on top on me and he growls at me. I quickly throw the wolf off of me and rush away. The wolf follows after me and I make my way towards the camp. I almost get there and slow down. I look around for Ray but I can't locate him nowhere. I must have lost him at some point.   
        In my distraction, a stray wolf from the camp attacks me from behind. I scream as I fall to the ground. I quickly roll the wolf to the ground and stand up. The she-wolf lunges at me again and I rush out of the way. Blood was dripping down her eyes and ears. I didn't know what was going on with this lot of hybrids but I knew it wasn't good. I fight with the she-wolf blocking her punches and preventing her from biting me but I knew that at some point one of us would slip up. At some point the she-wolf stops and she falls to her knees.   
        "Kill me," she whimpers out. "Just finish me off."   
        "What?" I ask her.   
        She coughs up blood and looks up at me with misery.   
        "I never wanted to turn into this." she tells me. "Please...kill me."   
        The words sounded as same as the one's I spoke about 200 years ago. Unlike my situation, I was going to give the girl what she wants. I reach into her chest and pull out her heart. I drop her heart on top of her body. I then kneel down and grab her. I carry her back into camp and find the rest of the pack dead on the ground. Klaus was sitting on stone looking around him in disbelief. I drop the girl's body in front of him.   
        "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...They're all dead." Klaus tells me.   
        "This one," I tell him as I point to the girl. "Begged me to finish her off. She didn't want this Klaus. You drove them to their deaths!"   
        Klaus ignores me and throws the bottle of beer in the hand to a tree. I jump back startled by his angry outburst. Stefan walks in to this and drops Ray's body to the ground too. Klaus doesn't even notice him as he continues to shout at the sky.   
        "I did everything I was told!" he shouts. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."   
        I shoot a side glance to Stefan who also seems concerned by this. Klaus then turns to us abruptly and I turn away from Stefan.   
        "We brought you, Ray." I tell Klaus. "Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal."   
        "You look like hell." Klaus states as he turns to Stefan.   
        "I'm dying..." Stefan mutters. Klaus looks over at Ray's body. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry."   
        "It should have worked." Klaus states. He turns around and grabs an empty beer bottle. He bites his hand and drains his blood into the bottle. He then holds the bottle out to Stefan. I just sigh in relief as Stefan's takes it.   
        "Bottoms up. We're leaving." Klaus tells us as he starts to walk away. He stops and looks around at the dead bodies all around. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left."   
        Klaus walks away sadly and I turn back to Stefan who drinks from the bottle. I just sigh as I hug him and pull him close. Twice this year I almost lost my brothers to a wolf bite. I didn't want to go through that again. Stefan, surprisingly, hugs me back.   
        "You should have left with them," he whispers to me referring to Damon. "At least you would be safe too."   
        "Stefan Salvatore," I state. "You do have a heart. I thought these past two months you had lost it."   
        "You should have left with them." Stefan repeats.   
        "Maybe I should have," I tell him. "But I made a deal to Klaus save Damon and then I made another deal to Klaus to save you."  
        "What?" Stefan asks me.   
        "It doesn't matter Stef," I tell him. "I just want you to be safe."   
        "What did you offer to him?" he asks me. I look away not wanting to answer. "Ele, what did you give up?"   
        "Complete loyalty." I tell him. "That's all he wants."   
        Stefan just sighs and turns away from me.   
        "You know he wants you right?" Stefan asks me. "Or are you that stupid to not notice?"   
        "Hey!" I shout back. "You have no right to talk to me that way!"   
        "I do if my older sister's an idiot." Stefan says grabbing me by the arms. "Klaus wants you. He stares at you and compliments you all of the time. He doesn't think I notice but I do. The past few months I've seen him trying to get close to you. The worst part is that you let him."   
        "What? I don't let him do anything..."   
        "The fake couple acting? The whispers you both share?" Stefan asks me as he shakes me. "The solo ride with him last night?"   
        "Let me go, Stefan." I yelp as his hold on me grows stronger.   
        "Are you sleeping with him?"   
        I pull away from his hold and stare at him with horror.   
        "For you to actually think that low of me..." I gasp out. "Maybe I should have left, gone back with Damon, but not to get away from Klaus, but to get away from you."   
        Stefan's face automatically becomes blank and I knew I got to him. As guilty as I felt, as stupid as I thought that he wasn't gone, his accusation made it pretty damn clear. I had lost my brother and I had no one else to turn to but Klaus. I catch up to him as he almost reached the car.   
        "Where are we off to next?" I ask him as I open the door.   
        "Chicago." 


	13. Chicago

        After hours of driving and no stopping for a break we finally made it to Chicago. I couldn't figure out if I ever came to Chicago in the span of my existence. Nothing seemed familiar so I guess that was a no but my senses told me otherwise. I felt as if something big happened here I just didn't know what. We drive through the city during the night and I see lights shine from downtown. Klaus drives into a vacant road that leads to a warehouse. Someone opens the gate for him and he drives the car in.   
        "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan and Eleanor." Klaus states as he gets out of the car. Stefan and I get out of the car still unsure of what Klaus intended to do here.   
        "What are we doing here?" Stefan asks him.   
        "I know how much you two loved it here." Klaus tells us as he opens a side door of the warehouse and shows us the lights of the city. I look at the city with curiosity trying to understand what Klaus was referring to.    
        "I've never been to Chicago so I don't know what you're talking about." I tell Klaus.   
        "You don't remember anything of the 1920's?" he asks me. I freeze at the mentioning of that year. My mind flickered back to the mysterious lighter Isobel gave me and as much as I used that lighter nothing came back to me. No memory.   
        "1920's might have been an off year for me. I don't remember any of it." I say as I turn to face him. Klaus just smirks at me as if he knew something I didn't. Klaus seem to know a lot that I didn't and it still scared me as to how. Klaus turns away from me and faces Stefan.   
        "How about you? Do you remember Chicago?" he asks him. "Does it bring back memories of the good old ripper days?"   
        "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replies.   
        "Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." Klaus tells him. He then turns to me with a smile. "You see, your brother was a legend to the vampire community."   
        "I'm well aware." I state as I clear my throat and look away from him. I didn't like the topic of my brother's dark past. It reminds me of how I should have come to his aid sooner. Klaus, seeing my discomfort, decides to continue with the story.  
        "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun. Chicago was magical."   
        "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." I state turning away from the view and making my way back into the warehouse. Klaus closes the side-door noticing that we were done with the "magicalness" of Chicago.   
        "Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asks us.   
        "Why am I still with you?" Stefan asks him. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed. You try to flirt with my sister and that seems to go nowhere too. I mean, don't you want to move on?"   
        Klaus just glares at my brother as he walks towards the car. One of his compelled minions opens it for him and he turns back to face us.   
        "We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."  
        Having no other choice, Stefan and I enter his car to drive back into the city. Klaus drives in silence which was strange since he always had something to say to us. I knew that what Stefan had said to him had gotten to him. I just wasn't sure if it was the failure of his hybrids or his failure in getting me. I smiled for either reason as long as Klaus was miserable, I was happy.  
        Klaus parks the car outside a bar and I give him a confused look.   
        "We're at a bar?" I ask him.   
        "Come on, love." Klaus states as he shuts off the car. "It's not any bar. This place holds a dear piece of my heart."   
        "Oh really?" I ask him skeptically. "As I recall you don't have a heart...or a soul for that matter."   
        "Hold your tongue, Eleanor. I might just rip it out if you don't stop with your insults." Klaus threatens.   
        "I seriously doubt you'll go through with that." I mutter as we enter the bar. Klaus gives me cold stare so I do as he says and shut up. I look around the dimly lit bar that was empty.   
        "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"   
        "Nope," I answer as I make my way through the tables.   
        "I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan states.   
        I look up at him as he watches the place with amazement. I didn't understand how a bar could have caught both of these guys attention. I didn't see much life into it.   
        "You gotta be kidding me." someone says behind me. I turn around to see a woman walk out from the back of the bar and head towards us.   
        "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus stars to joke before the woman puts her hand up to stop him.   
        "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she tells him. I let out a laugh as I turn to Klaus.   
        "I like her," I state.   
        "You better we were best friends once upon a time." she replies. I turn back to her confused and before I know it she pulls me into a hug. "It's been so long, Ele."   
        I tentatively hug her back and share a confused look with Klaus and Stefan. The woman finally lets me go and notices my lost expression.  
        "You don't remember me do you?" she asks me.   
        "I'm sorry I don't." I respond. She looks past me and glares at Klaus before turning to Stefan.   
        "Well I remember you." she states.   
        "Yeah. You're Gloria." Stefan tells her.  
        "At least one of you two remembers me." Gloria sighs out.    
        "Shouldn't you be..." Stefan begins to ask before Gloria cuts him off.  
        "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" she asks us. I stare at her confused not understanding the situation at all.   
        "Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus explains to me.   
        "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria tells us.   
        "Stefan and Eleanor, why don't you two go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asks us. Stefan agrees without hesitation while I didn't.   
        "You know I'm not your servant, right?" I ask him.   
        "After our second deal you are." Klaus replies. "Shall I remind you that you're supposed to do what I say without complaints? Or am I going to have to bite into your brother for you to remember?"   
        I glare at him as I shut my mouth and make my way to the bar. Stefan grabs the bottle of bourbon while I grab a couple of glasses. I decide to listen in on their conversation since I was feeling nosy as always.   
        " _You look ravishing, by the way._ " Klaus tells Gloria.   
        " _Don't. Not while your soulmate is around._ " Gloria replies. I freeze as I hear this wondering how a woman who I didn't even know, knew about this. I continue to listen in but she changes the subject. " _I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels._ "  
        " _So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse._ " Klaus tells her.   
        " _Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it._ "  
        " _Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead._ " Klaus responds.   
        " _I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah._ " Gloria tells him. I freeze as I recognize her name as Klaus' sister. I turn back to Stefan who starts to pour the drinks out. I slide the glasses to the side once they're filled and I let my eyes wander around the bar. The picture on the wall catches my attention but one in particular. It was a black and white picture of Stefan having his arm around Klaus' shoulder and they were both smiling. Stefan noticing my lack of attention drifts to what I was focused on and realizes the picture.   
        "What the hell..." he whispers. Stefan takes down the picture and scours the wall for more. His eyes grow large as he see's another one and pulls it off. The picture was to high up for me to see and when Stefan took it down he hid it from my eyes. Stefan grabs both pictures and walks over to Klaus. I stay behind the bar as I watch his confrontation from afar.  
        "What is this?" Stefan asks him as he slams down the pictures on the table.  
        "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."   
        "But this is you...kissing my sister."   
        I rush out from behind the bar and head towards the table. I grab the picture I didn't get to see and look at it in disbelief. It was me and Klaus at the bar. We were both in a close-eyed kiss. My hands were laced through his curls and a smile was breaking through the kiss. One of Klaus' hands held my neck gently while the other seemed to try to block the camera. I turn the back of the photo to find neat handwriting.  _1921 New Year's Eve, Eleanor Salvatore & Niklaus Mikaelson. _  
        "This can't be..." I whisper as I clung to the photo. I look back to the black and white image hoping that my eyes were tricking me but the image was still there. I look back to Klaus who was watching me carefully.   
        "I think you've had too much excitement, love." Klaus states as he stands up. "We better leave. We have things to do."   
        Klaus starts to leave but I remained frozen standing there. Stefan has to push me so I can start walking again. I keep the photo with me and sit in the back instead of the front as Klaus drives us back to the warehouse.  
        I was trying to make a sense of things but nothing was coming up to my mind. I grab my bag from the back and desperately search for my cigarettes. I find them and I quickly light it with a match. Things just didn't add up and I hated not knowing. I hated that Klaus was the only one who knew things.   
        We finally make it to the warehouse and I throw my cigarette out. Klaus parks the car and once we get out do I start to ask him questions.   
        "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" I ask him.   
        "You said it yourself: the 1920's was an off period for you." Klaus replies.  
        "That still doesn't make any sense." I state. "How does Stefan not remember you too?"   
        "Well his time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answers.   
        "No, if you knew us, then why haven't you said anything?" I ask him as I step towards him. Stefan holds me back knowing that I was pushing Klaus but I didn't care. I had to know.   
        "I'm a little busy right now, El. Memory Lane will have to wait."   
        "What the hell is going on? Answer me!" I shout.   
        "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, you hated me."  
        "That's no surprise." I state.   
        Klaus rolls his eyes at me and continues with his explanation.   
        "I can't start our story without explaining Stefan's. I met him before you since he caught the attention of my sister, Rebekah. Those two were inseparable." Klaus tells me.  
        "So I knew another Original vampire?" Stefan asks perplexed.  
        "You both did." Klaus states. "She was your girlfriend. While she was Eleanor's friend."   
        "I don't remember any of this. For all I know you could be lying." I tell him.   
        "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus tells me before walking away. He heads over to the coffins that were in display in the middle of the warehouse. Klaus opens one and reveals the girl I recognized in my dream. I didn't voice that thought out not wanting to explain myself to my brother.   
        " I don't recognize her." Stefan states as he looks over at her.   
        "Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus tells him as he pulls the dagger out of Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah."   
        Rebekah remains dead and Klaus just sighs.   
        "She's being dramatic."   
        "Look, I understand you have some creepy lingering feelings for my sister and that's why you want her around but why do you still need me? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asks him.  
        "Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus responds.   
        "Do I?" Stefan asks skeptically.   
        "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus replies with a smirk.   
        "I'm glad you two got along in the 20's but I still don't understand how that ended up with me kissing you." I say as I turn to Klaus. His smirk fades and he motions us to follow him.   
        "I was your brother's number one fan, sweetheart." he states as he walks through his collection of artifacts. "That gained me his approval to start seeing you..."   
        "Why would I ever let you do that?" Stefan asks him.   
        Klaus doesn't responds as he stops in front of a security guard and begins to compel him.  
        "When Rebekah wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."   
        The security guard just nods his head and resumes his post. Klaus continues to walk and Stefan and I continue to follow.   
        "Where are you going?" I ask him.   
        "You two think I'm lying. We all knew each other." Klaus tells us. "And you two trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."   
        "How?" I ask him a bit afraid of him revealing the black box hidden in my suitcase. Klaus turns back to me and seems to notice my fear. He then turns to Stefan and I held my breath in anticipation.  
        "We're going to your old apartment."   
        I let out a sigh as Stefan becomes rigid. I didn't know what Stefan had to hide but it couldn't be worse than mine. I followed after Klaus and got into the car. 

*************

        Klaus parks the car along the street. I get out and find an old abandoned building. Stefan still seemed stressed about being here and I wondered why. Klaus had a smile on his face, contempt about the whole thing. We all head inside and make it to the third floor.   
        "What a charming little homestead." Klaus says as he stops in front of a door. He stops and the smile drops. I notice that the handle had been torn off causing the door to be slightly ajar. Klaus pushes it open. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"  
        I walk into the room and find it empty. Klaus was just being his paranoid self.   
        "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring us here?" Stefan asks him.   
        "There was this guy, Liam Grant, the one you made drink his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus says with a smile.   
        "To write it down." Stefan states.   
        "And relive the kill...over and over again." Klaus finishes for him. He gives me a glance but then turns to search the room. I look over at Stefan who seems upset with himself. If only he knew what I did then he wouldn't feel as bad. Klaus walks over to the bookcase and pulls it to reveal a hidden room.   
        "You believe me now?" he asks Stefan.   
        Stefan and I enter the closet and I find the list. I turn my head to side and find Elena. I gasp in surprise and quickly step out of the closet. Klaus looks at me confused.  
        "I thought I saw a spider..." I whisper as I turn him away from the closet. He grabs my hand that was placed on his arm and I turn to look at him.   
        "Your secret's safe with me." he whispers back. I look at him in surprise and was about to thank him but Klaus turns away from me as Stefan steps out of the closet. From the look on Stefan's face, I knew it hard for him to leave Elena behind once again.   
        "I believe you," Stefan tells him.   
        Klaus smiles at that and looks around the room once more before turning back to us.   
        "Then let's go. I believe Gloria is waiting for us."   
        Klaus leaves the room and I turn back to the closet watching Stefan close it. I sigh in relief that we didn't get caught and we follow Klaus out. 

****************

        We enter Gloria's bar to find it pretty crowded. Klaus compels us seats at the bar and Gloria seeing us waiting grabs Stefan and Klaus some beers. For me, she handed me a Bloody Mary. I give her a thanks not questioning how she knew my favorite mixed drink and she just winks back.   
        "Where's Rebekah?" she asks Klaus.   
        "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus answers. I sat quietly beside Klaus and slowly drank my beer while Stefan just had a general frown. Klaus took notice of that.   
        "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus tells Stefan.   
        "So this is why you asked me to join you on this trip? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus states. I scoff and take another drink.   
        "You disgust me..." I mutter. Klaus turns to me and smiles.   
        "You certainly didn't feel that way in the 20's."   
        I glare at him as he says this and look away. I knew he wouldn't tell me about us until later and most likely when it was just us two. Either way I hated that I had to wait.   
        "What's the other half?" Stefan asks him.   
        "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to see me as a brother." Klaus tells him serving each other a shot and sliding it to him. He then raises it to him. "To family."   
        I look at Stefan who seems hesitant but gives in. He clinks his drink with Klaus.   
        "To family."   
        I turn away feeling strange at the situation. I motion Gloria to get me a refill and she does. I smile thankfully and quickly start drinking it.   
        "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, that I even let you date my sister which by the way you haven't mentioned at all, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?"   
        "Don't forget he sacrificed my friend, Jenna." I state as I turn to glare at him. Klaus' happy attitude disappears and he blankly stares straight ahead.   
        "All good things must come to an end." Klaus says as he took another shot. "It was a year later, Eleanor had joined us by then and we were dancing with our loved ones. That was until bullets started flying in Gloria's bar. Not regular bullets, but wooden. They knew vampires were there and so I took Rebekah and left. I compelled you both to forget."   
        "You compelled us to forget?" Stefan asks surprised.   
        "That doesn't surprise me at all..." I state as I look over at them. "I just want to know why he did."   
        "It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus answers a bit sadly. He drinks the rest of his shot and looks down. Leaving us seemed to have an effect on him.  
        " **B** ut why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks...unless you're running from someone." Stefan states. Klaus just glares at Stefan which confirmed his theory.   
        "Storytime is over." he states before looking away.   
        I finish my second Bloody Mary and was about to ask Gloria for another one when I see Damon from the corner of my eye. I guess that explained why Elena was here. He motions me to come over but I ignore him. Instead I turn to Stefan who see's the same thing. I nod for him to go and so he makes up an excuse.   
        "I need another drink. A real one." Stefan states. Klaus just motions his hand to go and Stefan takes his leave. I turn to him now that we were alone.   
        "Storytime isn't over." I state. "You told Stefan's story now it's time for mine."   
        Klaus thinks this over before he turns to me. His eyes were staring at me deeply as if he wasn't sure whether he should tell me or not.   
        "Do you really want to know?" he asks me.   
        "I want to know how you managed to befriend my brother in his worst state. I want to know why we're kissing in that picture. I want to know how I trusted you enough to spill my darkest secret to you." I list off. I pour myself a shot from the bottle of bourbon that Klaus had and look him in the eye. "I just want to know."   
        "Well then let's start with how we met..." Klaus begins to say before Damon walks in and decides to sit right next to Klaus. "I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now."   
        "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon smirks back.   
        "What are you doing here Damon?" I ask him worriedly.   
        "Don't worry sis. I've got this." Damon says facing Klaus again.  
        "You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asks him amused. He grabs the umbrella of my now empty Bloody Mary and plays with in in his hands.   
        "Give me my brother and sister back...You'll never have to see me again." Damon states.   
        "Well, I am torn. You see, I promised your dear sister I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."   
        "What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon states.   
        "Klaus...Damon... can you two please..." I start to say before Klaus quickly grabs Damon by the throat and pulls him up. Damon's feet were dangling as he was being choked by Klaus. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."   
        Klaus then starts to stab Damon in the chest with the toothpick umbrella.  
        "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus says as he continues to miss the heart. Damon just groans in pain and I watched fearfully from afar.    
        "Stop it, please!" I shout to Klaus but I didn't dare get near as Klaus stuck the toothpick near Damon's heart. "Klaus, please!"   
        "Ohh. Almost." Klaus comments as he pushes the toothpick farther up.  
        "Please, Klaus." I say gaining the courage to grab his arm but he brushes me off.   
        "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon jokes. Klaus just smiles at Damon's attempt before throwing him across the room. Damon lands on the table and crashes it. I force Klaus to turn to me before he went after my brother again.  
        "Please, Klaus. I'm begging you don't kill him."   
        His face is unreadable as I say this and part of me hopes that he'll consider my feelings this once and let Damon go. Klaus sighs and I feel relieved until he walks over to Damon and rips a part of the chair to make a stake. He then crouches over Damon.   
        "You won't be any fun after you're dead."   
        I turn to Gloria for help and seeing the scene she quickly raises her hand and lights the stake in Klaus' hand on fire. Klaus throws it away and I sigh in relief.   
        "Really?" he asks her.   
        "Not in front of her." Gloria tells him as she points at me. "You're already in so much trouble as it is when it comes to her."  
        I didn't know what she meant by this but I owed Gloria so much. I turn to Klaus who seems to realize his mistake but wasn't admitting it. As for Damon, he was trying to sit up but Klaus pushes him down.   
        "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus tells him.   
        "And what about Eleanor?" Damon asks him.   
        "Well she's a different story." Klaus says smirking down at him. "She won't want to leave me either."   
        "I'm not to sure about that..." Damon says as he looks over at me. I cross my arms and look away as Klaus turns to me. He should already know the answer to that. Klaus stands up and heads back to the bar. I help Damon up and quickly hug him.   
        "I'm going to save you..." Damon whispers to me. "I'm not going to stop until you're home."   
        I just nod not finding the words to say back. I was just glad he didn't die again. We both pull away from each other and I turn to Klaus who's just watching us from afar. I turn to Damon for the last time and finally let him go. He rushes out before Klaus changes his mind and I sigh in relief as the door of the bar closes. I turn to the bar where Gloria and Klaus were sitting at.   
        "Thank you." I say.   
        "No problem, love." Klaus states with a smile. I just glare at him and look up to Gloria.   
        "I wasn't talking to you. I'm thanking Gloria." I tell him. "She's the one who saved Damon's life. You're the one who wanted to end it."   
        "Couldn't help myself. He wanted to take you back." Klaus states. Gloria just scoffs and continues to clean the bar. I look in between them remembering what Gloria had told him.   
        "What did she mean that you were in enough trouble as it is with me?" I ask Klaus. "What did you do?"   
        Klaus and Gloria share a look.   
        "You better explain to your soulmate the consequences of your actions." she tells him before grabbing her rag and leaving us to speak alone. Klaus looks up at me with a guilty expression.   
        "Apparently when I compelled you to forget me... well it caused some damage to the bond."   
        "What do you mean?" I ask him.   
        "To make things simple, when I compelled you to forget me it also makes it hard for us to gain back the bonds we've made."   
        "We've made?" I ask him. "I knew what we were and we actually..." I look everywhere but him as I thought of this. "I actually...oh my God."   
        "We were almost done but then the attack happen and I was forced to leave." Klaus states.   
        "I...uh..." I stutter out as I tried to form words but my mind was blank with the news.   
        "We did everything." Klaus tells me. "Blood-sharing, we let each other into our minds, we kissed and..."   
        "Did we ever sleep together?" I ask him trying to somehow get back part of my peace of mind. The ultimate bond to complete all bonds was sex and I was afraid that I had given him just that. I look at Klaus waiting for his answer.   
        "No, we didn't get to that." Klaus tells me. "If we had, I mean... whenever you were ready, I wouldn't have made you forget. I would have taken you with me."   
        "Well aren't you a gentleman..." I joke as I turn away from him. I just shake my head as I closed my eyes trying to remember a piece of the forgotten past but nothing came to mind.   
        "Are you ok?" he asks me putting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly brush it off.   
        "In all honesty, no." I state. "I had the right to know Klaus. From the very beginning you should have told me this. All this time I was worried that you would trick me into finishing the bonds just to find out we were almost done with them in the first place."   
        "I told you. Compelling you to forget severed the bonds. We'll have to redo them."   
        "Do you honestly think I'm going to do that again?" I ask him. "I hate you Klaus. I hate how you hide things from us for your own good. I hate how you forced Stefan to turn into the thing he hates the most. I hate how you almost killed my other brother who came because he actually cares for us. I hate how you treat people and I hate how you think it's funny to take us all around the world for your pleasure. I hate that you took my friends away from me. Not just Jenna or Elena but Elijah, your own brother. Goddamit Klaus, I just hate you!"   
        Klaus seems speechless and his expression was blank. I look up to find Gloria reentering the bar and stopping as she senses the tension between Klaus and I.  
        "I told you this would happen." Gloria tells Klaus. Klaus then turns to glare at her but I intervene.  
        "It's not her fault that she's right." I state pushing him away from the bar. "The only person you can blame is yourself."   
        Stefan walks in after that and I stop him from entering further in.   
        "Come on Stef, we're leaving. Klaus will join us in a second after he cleans up his mess."   
        I look at the shattered table and chair before I turn to Klaus. I then grab Stefan and we both walk out. I didn't have to turn back to know that Klaus was glaring at the back of my head. I didn't care. This was the least he deserved. 

****************

        Klaus drives us back to the warehouse where all of the coffins were still out. The one that held Rebekah was empty and the security guard that Klaus compelled was laying dead on the ground. I look around the warehouse knowing that Klaus' sister was bound to be here somewhere.   
        "Rebekah...It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."   
        Out of nowhere, Rebekah rushes out and stabs Klaus with the dagger. Klaus just gasps in pain while I look down and feel nothing. I guess he was right. The bonds seemed to be severed and the link between us was weaker. Rebekah twists the dagger in Klaus' heart.   
        "Go to hell, Nik!" she exclaims.   
        Klaus slowly reaches up to the dagger and pulls it out of his chest. He holds it beside him and drops it. Rebekah just glares at him.   
        "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus tells her.   
        "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah replies.   
        "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah...So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." Klaus says as he motions to me. I step out of the shadows and Rebekah just smiles as she see's me.           
        "Ele!" she exclaims as she rushes in for a hug. I slowly pat her back and turn to Klaus confused. "I never thought I'll see you and Nik together again. After he left you behind, I thought you would hate him for at least eternity."    
        Rebekah pulls away and searches my face for recognition but I stare blankly at her.   
        "I'm sorry..." I tell her. She then turns to Nik and back at me. "Your brother compelled me to forget him and you. I don't have my memories back and in all honesty I don't think I want them back."   
        Rebekah frowns at this and something in me wanted to comfort her. Elijah was right. I would feel some familiar connection with every relation of Klaus'. As if they were my own family. So as a result of that I quickly comforted the girl in front of me.  
        "I do remember you...well some of you." I tell her. I turn to Klaus and then back at her. "I've seen some memories of you via Klaus. So I feel like I kinda know you."   
        Rebekah gives me a small smile and grabs a hold of my hands.   
        "It won't be the same." she states. "We were very good friends. I even considered you my sister."   
        Rebekah then searches around the warehouse and lets my hand go.  
        "Is your brother here?" she asks me . I just nod at her. She then looks around the warehouse once more and calls out for him. "Stefan?"    
        Klaus then looks at the back door.   
        "You can come in, now."   
        Stefan walks into the warehouse and looks at Rebekah. She of course didn't remember that Stefan was compelled to forget her too.   
        "Stefan..." she says smiling at him. Klaus leaves Rebekah's side and walks over to Stefan.   
        "Now you remember." he compels him. Stefan takes a step back and seems to relive the lost memories. I turn to Klaus who offers me his hand but I slap it away. I didn't want to get my memories back. I wasn't sure if it was to spite him or because I was afraid to see what were in them.   
        "Rebekah." Stefan says as he finally recollects everything he's lost. He steps closer to her but Klaus intercepts him. "I remember you. We  _were_  friends."   
        "We _are_  friends." Klaus corrects. He then turns to Rebekah and walks over to her. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."   
        "The Original witch?" Rebekah asks confused.   
        "What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks her.   
        Rebekah then touches her neck and looks up in fear.   
        "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" she yells at Klaus.   
        "I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus replies. Rebekah then looks around her frantically.   
        "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"   
        "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus exclaims.   
        Rebekah rushes over to her coffin and searches for it desperately. Not finding it, she flips her coffin to the ground and looks back at us. Niklaus lets out a growl and I turn to Stefan in worry. Both of these Mikealson's character were bad and something told me that with Rebekah by Klaus' side, things were about to get a hell of a lot trickier. 


	14. Getting Back What Was Lost

       I grab my bag from the car and was ready to walk out of the warehouse when Klaus appears in front of me. He grabs my bag from me and places it back inside the car.  
       "What are you doing?" I ask him. "You owe me this you backstabbing, lying..."  
       "Please darling. You don't want to run out of insults so soon." Klaus jokes as he turns me around and leads me inside the car.  
        “Klaus, I desperately need a shower and a fresh change of clothes. You owe me at least that.”  
        “Well the shower will have to wait. As for the change of clothes…” Klaus trails off which causes me to narrow my eyes at him.     
        "What do you have planned? Where are we going?" I ask him as he starts off the car.  
        "Well my sister is in desperate need of a new wardrobe so we’re going shopping. Stefan and Rebekah will meet us there.”  
        "No, you can’t make me go shopping. I hate shopping.” I start to protest but Klaus gives me a look.  
        "Don't forget our deal, Eleanor. You do what I say."  
        I glare at Klaus before turning back to the scenery outside. The sun was coming up and I took notice of the slow trickle of people walking on the sidewalk. We make our way downtown where high-end stores were located. Klaus parks the car and I groan as I walk out of it.     
        “Do I really have to?” I ask him as he opens the door for me. “I don’t particularly remember your sister and I’ve never been much of a shopping gal.”     
        “Well seeing that out all of us you’re a girl from the modern age. I think you’re the most qualified to help my sister in her dilemma to adjust.”  
        I sigh as I walk into the store and find no one inside except for the owner and Stefan and Rebekah. Of course we would compel ourselves a store. I rolled my eyes at the sight as the owner pulled two racks of clothes towards us.  
        “Help yourselves,” she said before heading behind the counter. I look at the clothes and had to admit to myself that it brought me at least an ounce of happiness. I grabbed a few dresses and headed towards the dressing room. I was about to close the curtain when I noticed Rebekah staring at the clothes confused. I find Stefan and Klaus opening a bottle of champagne, which left me to deal with Rebekah on my own.  
        “Here,” I say as I grab a few dresses and tops. I then turn to her and hand them to her. “Try these on. I think they might look good on you.”  
        “Thank you,” Rebekah says smiling at me. “It almost feels like old times.”  
        I turn away hearing that and she notices the wrong choice of her words.  
        “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”  
        “I know.” I tell her mustering a smile. “I don’t want my memories back. I know it stops me from remembering you but it also stops me from remembering  _him_. And I really don’t want to remember him.”  
        Rebekah nods at this and we both make our way back to the dressing rooms. I try on a few dresses not bothering to walk out to the crowd waiting for me outside because I had the best judgment as to what looked good on me. I set some of the dresses I liked apart and had already tried out another one when I heard the conversation outside.  
        “There has to be more to this dress.” I hear Rebekah say.  
        “There’s not.” Klaus replies.  
        I hear her walk out and decide to see what she was complaining about. I find Stefan and Klaus sitting on the lounge chairs drinking champagne while they stared at Rebekah. She had a tight, short, black dress that might be appealing to a certain type of male gender but for a walk in the city, it was not.  
        “So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then.” Rebekah remarks. “You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.”  
        “You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.” Klaus jokes.  
        “I beg to differ,” I tell him with a glare as I walk out and grab the glass of champagne out of his hand. “We get to wear what we want now. Dresses, skirts, pants, skinny jeans…”  
        Klaus remains speechless and I look at him in surprise. It isn’t until I notice he was checking me out that I knew why he didn’t give me a sarcastic remark in return. I clear my throat feeling uncomfortable in the situation, which of course Rebekah takes it as a sign to give me a compliment.  
        “Don’t you look lovely.” She states. “That dress was certainly made just for you.”  
        I look down at the very revealing body-con dress. It fitted me perfectly and complimented my waist and long legs. I didn’t really like how much skin it revealed but I did like the design which was why I decided to try it on in the first place. Seeing everyone staring at me made me feel very self-conscious.   
        "I'm going to go change out of this..." I mutter as I give Klaus his glass back and return to the dressing room. Luckily the conversation continued without a mention of me. I change back to a [skirt and a top](http://www.polyvore.com/chicago/set?id=183104583) that I liked and walk out.   
        "What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah exclaims.  
        I laugh as I sit beside my brother and grab a glass of champagne for myself.   
        "It's dance music." Stefan tells her.   
        "People dance to this?" she asks skeptically.  
        "Yup," I tell her.  
        "Are we done?" Klaus asks annoyed.  
        "And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asks him.   
        "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."   
        "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replies she then turns to Stefan and gestures her dress. "So what do you think?"   
        "I like it." Stefan says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him and Rebekah notices his lie. "What? I said I like it."   
        "Yeah, but there's I like it and I  _like_ it." I tell him. Rebekah nods agreeing with me.   
        "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah huffs out before returning to the fitting room. I just shake my head and down the champagne.   
        "Nice one. Good work." Klaus remarks to Stefan.   
        "You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."   
        " _I heard that._ " Rebekah exclaims.   
        "You two are idiots when it come to women." I state as I rip off the tags on my clothing. I sit down more comfortably in my seat as Rebekah tries something else on. Stefan just sighs and puts away his drink.   
        "All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan states out of the blue. I look at him suspiciously but Klaus doesn't take the hint. Instead he pours himself and I more champagne.   
        I look over the window and see Stefan's retreating figure. I quickly take a sip of my glass and place it on the table beside me.   
        "I need a smoke," I say as I get up. "All this retail talk is suffocating me."   
        I grab my purse from the counter and make my way out. I follow after Stefan as he crosses the street. I find him walking over to a familiar face. Katherine Pierce just couldn't stay away. I look both ways before crossing the street and make my way towards them.  
        "What the hell are you doing here Katherine?" I ask them. Stefan and Katherine look at me in surprise. I just shake my head at them as I pull out a cigarette and light it.   
        "You and Klaus look close. Is Klaus your new boyfriend?" Katherine asks back.   
        "You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." I state. "I might just rat you out but I have a wild guess that you're here for a reason."   
        "Happy to know that you still care." Katherine remarks sarcastically. "So tell me Stefan, if I'm wrong...Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for...That's the necklace that you gave to Elena."   
        Stefan hearing this turns away. I was surprised at Katherine's revelation and Stefan's reaction.  
        "Goodbye, Katherine." he says but I quickly pull him back.   
        "Hey, hey. Wait. Why didn't you tell me this?" I ask him.  
        "Because you're supposed to be hating me." Stefan tells me. "I insulted and ignored you. You're supposed to be angry with me while I dealt with this alone."  
        "Yeah, well Elena and Damon keep popping up. That's taking it's toll on you. I want in on whatever you're doing."   
        "So you  _are_  up to something, tell me..." Katherine says barging in. Stefan hesitates but gives in.   
        "They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control."   
        "Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine exclaims. Stefan looks away and I knew something was up and so did Katherine. "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."   
        "Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan states.   
        "Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. He's always a step ahead. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you."   
        "Happy to know you still care." Stefan replies before walking away. I leave Katherine behind as I follow after my brother. I was worried of his hidden agenda.   
        "Stefan wait up!" I shout as I throw my cigarette away. I push my way through some people before I got to him. "I know you're worried that Klaus will find out about Elena but you have to let me help. She's my friend and there's also the life of our brother on the line. Let me help."   
        Stefan hesitates and turns to me.   
        "I can't have you involved."   
        "Why not?"   
        "Because Klaus will kill you." Stefan states.   
        "Yeah, he's tried and he hasn't done it yet." I tell him. "I want to help Stefan so let me help."   
        Stefan sighs and seeing my determination finally gives in.  
        "I need to make sure they don't find out about Elena which means I need to hide the necklace. They have no clue where it is so we're safe for now. All I need you to do is distract Klaus."  
        I scoff at this.   
        "You can't be serious."   
        "He likes you, Ele. As much as I hate to admit it, he likes you and I need you to distract him."   
        "Stef, I can't..." I whisper. "Ask me to do anything but this... I can't."   
        "I know I made a really bad assumption to think that you and Klaus were together but it's obvious from his part that he still wants you."   
        "Stefan..."   
        "Just hear me out." Stefan interrupts. "I need time to make up a plan and I need Klaus distracted for it."   
        "Fine," I whisper. "But what are we gonna do about Rebekah?"   
        "I've got her handled." Stefan states. "You're not the only one with an Original admirer."   
        I shove Stefan to the side before turning back to the stores. I didn't know what Stefan was headed to but as I promised, I would distract Klaus. I just wasn't sure how to do that though.

*************

        Klaus took Rebekah and I to shop a couple of more stores. Throughout the shopping spree I taught Rebekah what she missed in the past 90 years. She found the cellphone to be the best invention yet and easily got the hang of it. After getting enough clothes to cover the entirety of Klaus' SUV we made our way to Gloria's.   
        Gloria had set a table in the center filled with candles. A large grimoire was opened to her and she turns to us relieved. With a flick of her wrist she lights all the candles and starts to chant. We sit there watching her as she does. I didn't know what spell she was casting but Klaus and Rebekah didn't mind. Minutes later Stefan joined us.   
        "You left us." Rebekah tells him.   
        "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replies.   
        "Tell me about it." Klaus and I say at the same time. Klaus smirks at me but I just turn away.   
        "What's she doing?" Stefan asks motioning to Gloria.   
        "She's failing." Klaus states.   
        "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria states.   
        "So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah states as she heads over to Gloria.   
        "See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria states as Rebekah sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart."  
        "She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asks us. I just shrug my shoulder just finding out myself. I notice Stefan's worried look and turn back to Gloria.   
        "I can sense something." Gloria states as she continues to hold Rebekah's hand. Gloria starts to chant a spell and then gasps as she drops Rebekah's hand. "I found it."   
        "So where is it?" Rebekah asks her eagerly.  
        "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria starts off but Rebekah interrupts her.   
        "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."   
        "Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria tells us.   
        "So dive." Klaus orders as he walks over to her.   
        "I need more time." Gloria replies staring back at him. Klaus leans on the table and stares at Gloria. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."   
        "We can wait." Klaus remarks.   
        "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria glares. Seeing the rising tension and the cue from Stefan's worried expression I step in.  
        "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later." I state putting a hand on Klaus' shoulder pulling him away from Gloria. "I was bored anyways. Maybe you can give me a tour of Chicago. Remind me of what you made me forget."   
        Klaus eases up from Gloria and turns to me in surprise. I knew he was suspicious of my offer since he looks over at Stefan who just shrugs his shoulders. Klaus then turns to me and I start to walk out of the bar waiting for him to follow after me.   
        "Are you coming or not?" I ask him. Klaus hesitates but follows after me. That left Stefan to handle Rebekah while he came up with an impromptu plan as to how to stop Gloria from finding out about the necklace. 

***************       

        The drive didn't take too long and Klaus parks the car to what seems to be an apartment building. Unlike Stefan's, this place looked well. I saw a few people walking in and out and I was confused as to why Klaus made the first stop here. Klaus takes out our bags and leads me to the elevator. He takes us to the top floor where the elevator opens up to a penthouse.  

        "I've had this place taken care off over the years." Klaus tells me. "We used to live here in the 20's."  
       Hearing this I look around the place with mild curiosity. I walk up to the window and stare out the city. Klaus stands beside me as I look at all of the life below.  
       "So all this time you knew..." I say. "You knew we were soulmates."  
       "I can explain."  
       "Yeah, that's what you keep on saying but I still have yet to hear an explanation." I exclaim as I turn to him.  
       Klaus sighs as he looks at me. An unreadable expression in his eyes.  
        "I thought that this was what you wanted. For me to help you remember."   
       I turn away from him and stare back out of the window. Part of me was dying to know what happened but another part of me knew I should keep those secrets buried.  I didn't know why I was so scared of knowing. Maybe it had to do with my fear of what I'll see or what I'll feel.  
       I walk away from the window and make my way to my bag. There I dig to the bottom for the black jewelry box and I pull it out. I sit down on the couch and open it. Klaus watches me from afar as I pull the lighter that I lost and got back. I look at the bottom and see the engraving once again. _E.S 1920 N.M._  I pull out the picture from my bag and look at the back of it.  _Eleanor Salvatore & NIklaus Mikaelson. _  
       "You're the one who gave me the lighter." I state. "And I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're the one who compelled Isobel to return it to me."  
       Klaus just nods and finds the confidence to sit beside me.  
       "So your full name is Niklaus Mikaelson." I state as I play with the lighter in my hand before placing it back inside the box and shutting it. I take a deep breath and face Klaus again. I had no choice in the first place. Part of me needed to know what happened and it was the only thing I could do to distract Klaus while Stefan did his thing.   
       "I want to remember." I tell him. "I want to remember everything."  
       "Are you sure?" Klaus asks me.  
       "You know my deepest, darkest secret." I sigh out. "I want to know what you did to make me trust you that well."  
       "Very well then." Klaus says as he grabs my chin and tilts it so I can face him. I take a deep breath as I look into his dilating eyes.  
       " _Remember._ "  
  
1920 Chicago  
   
        _I look both side of the street before crossing it. The bar I was headed to seemed packed and I pushed my way through. I scoured for the familiar face of my brother. I hadn't seen him in about 60 years and after the rumors reached me I knew I had to see him. I had to stop the Ripper that my brother has become._ _I look around, searching through every man's face. I was so preoccupied with my search that I didn't realize that I was being followed._  
        _"You seem to be on the prowl..." a British voice says behind me. "Are you looking for a drink, good music, or just a great time?"_  
        _"Neither, I'm looking for my brother." I say as I continue to walk through the crowd._  
        _"And who's your brother?" he asks me but I continue to ignore the stranger and continue my search._  
        _"Look, I can find him on my own." I say trying to lose the guy through the crowd but he was persistent and grabs me by the arm and forces me to look at him. "Hey buddy, get off of me..."_  
        _I stop what I was about to say as I see the man smiling down at me. His blue eyes caught mine and I swear it felt like everything was set right in the world. I wanted to keep staring at him but I snap out of my haze and focus back on the matter at hand._  
        _"I need to find my brother." I state. "I'm sorry I have to go."_  
        _I was ready to pull away from him but his eyes catches mine again and they dilate._  
        _" **Forget your brother. Come have a drink with me.** " _  
   
       I automatically push myself away from Klaus and sit on the other side of the couch. Klaus looks at me with concern but I was still trying to process the memory.  
       "You compelled me to spend time with you?" I exclaim. "Are you fucking insane?"  
       Klaus just sighs and turns away from me.  
       "I knew it was wrong, believe me, it has it's side effect." Klaus tells me.  
       "What do you mean?" I ask him.  
       "Just close your eyes and try to remember again."  
       I do what he says and I'm drawn back to good music and crowded bars.  
   
1920 Chicago  
   
        _I sat at the bar across from the man. I was trying to remember how he managed to get me here when I was trying to find Stefan. I drank the glass of bourbon in front of me and tried to figure this guy out._  
        _"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks me. I sigh and flick my wrist towards him and let the bourbon drip all over his face._  
        _"Now, I am." I tell him. I then take the remainder of my drink and finish it before slamming it down on the bar. "I better be going. I need to find my brother."_  
  
       I couldn’t help but laugh at my action. I was glad that nothing really changed. I at least had my priorities straight back then and it was a relief to know that. I turn to Klaus who also seemed amused by my first impression on him. I quickly settle down and look away knowing that there was more to remember.  
             
         _After running out on the man, I push myself out of the bar and start to cross the street when I find a familiar figure ahead of me. The hair and the stature was just like my brother and I quickly make my way towards the secluded alley. I grab him by his shoulder and pull him off the girl he was feeding._  
        _"What in the hell are you doing?" I ask him. "Feeding out in public! Are you stupid?"_  
        _Stefan wipes the blood off his face and laughs at me._  
        _"If it isn't my dear older sister, Eleanor!" he shouts. He turns to the empty street and begins to shout. "She's abandoned me for 60 years and now she's back!"_  
        _"I'm getting you out of here." I say as I grab his arm but he pulls away and I stumble back in surprise of his strength. "Stefan..."_  
        _"Listen El. I've been doing fine without you!" Stefan shouts at me._  
        _"You're drunk and high on blood..." I state still determined. "I'm going to take you home."_  
        _"No, get away from me." Stefan tells me as I try to reach for him again. We start to struggle and once I was able to get a hold on Stefan, he slams me onto the wall. His hand then reaches into my chest cavity and grasps my heart._  
        _"Stefan, what are you doing?" I groan out as tears well out in my eyes from the pain. "I'm your sister, Stef. You can't kill me..."_  
        _"I can't have you following," he tells me. "I can't have you trying to turn my humanity back on. I'm sorry, El."_  
        _I gasp as his grip tightens and before I know it there’s a snap and Stefan falls to the ground. I sigh in relief as my heart is let go. I kneel besides Stefan's dead body and find his neck being snapped. I look up to see who the attacker was and find the man at the bar with a girl by his side._  
        _"Did you really have to do that?" she asks him._  
        _"Well he did just try to kill her." he replies. He then turns to me and helps me up. I look in between them confused. The girl looks me over._  
        _"So this is **the one**?" she asks him. "She's pretty, I guess." _  
        _"Excuse me," I state a bit insulted and still confused. "What the hell is going on? And who are you?"_  
        _"I'm the man who just saved your life." he tells me with a smile. "And that's my sister, she has quite a temper when it comes to her boyfriend."_  
        _I look at her and my brother in surprise. Stefan’s humanity was off and he still found time for vampire love. I didn’t know what was worse with my brother’s life right now._  
        _"Ok...I uh...I honestly don't..." I state. I turn away from them and tried to understand the situation. The man I just sprayed bourbon on had saved me from my brother and his sister was dating him._  
        _"Are you alright?" the girl asks me worriedly._  
        _"No, not really. I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around things." I lean on the wall and take out a cigarette. I grab my lighter and try to ignite a flame but the lighter wouldn't work. The man takes the lighter and quickly strikes a flame out of it. He then lights my cigarette. "Thanks..."_  
        _I close my eyes and let the nicotine run through my system. I was aware they were both staring at me but I ignored them as I got myself together. I open my eyes to find the man inspecting my lighter. I quickly grab it from him and put it on my pocket. I turn away from them and throw my cigarette to the side. I start to pick up my brother and the man quickly helps me._  
        _"What are you doing?" I ask him._  
        _"I'm helping," he states. "Besides, I know where your brother is staying. It's close by."_  
        _I didn't argue as we stumble through the street. The man's sister helps us open the unlock the door to Stefan's apartment and leads us to his bed. I drop him there and look around to find his room practically empty. I turn to the man and girl not sure what to do now._  
         _"I can take care of him from here." I tell them. The girl shakes her head and takes a seat on the bed beside Stefan._           
         _"Don't worry. I got him." she tells me. "You go get some rest. I'm sure this night didn't turn out like you expected too."_  
         _"I have nowhere else to go," I tell her. "I came here for him."_  
         _"Come on love." the man tells me taking me by the arm. "Let me get you somewhere better than this dump. I have an apartment downtown. You can stay in the guest room."_  
          
        I stand up from my seat and look around the apartment. Klaus notices what I was looking for and grabs my hand leading me down a hall and into a room. He flicks the lights on and I find a small room with elegant furniture. I look around to find pictures in frames around the walls. Some of them were of me and Stefan, others were of me and Rebekah, but most of them were of Klaus and I.  
       "So we never...I mean we never shared a room." I state as I turn to him.  
       "No, we never got that far." Klaus tells me.  
       "Good." I tell him as I pace around the room.  
        I inspect the pictures waiting for a sign that told that everything I just saw was a lie but I seemed happy. I seemed to look the happiest in all of these pictures from all my moments alive as a vampire. I couldn’t understand how one very evil hybrid could make me feel that way so I closed my eyes to see more.  
   
1920 Chicago  
   
        _Klaus. He told me to call him that. His full name was Niklaus Mikaelson and his sister was named Rebekah. They were good friends of Stefan. Klaus even went the extra mile to call him brother. He told me that he was trying to help Stefan out but I knew it was a lie because bodies kept on piling up. It’s been a week and I knew I had to take Klaus out for Stefan’s sake._  
        _I stand in front of the window and stare out at the city while the sun rises. I hear Klaus come in without Rebekah. As usual, she decided to stay with Stefan. Klaus stands beside me and asks me his usual question._  
         _"Still ignoring your brother, I see." he tells me. "You do know he's sorry right?"_  
         _"He doesn't feel anything, Klaus." I tell him. "Which baffles me in how he can love your sister."_  
         _Klaus just chuckles at that but doesn’t offer a response._  
         _"Look, I'm thankful for you saving my life. I'm also thankful for you letting me stay here the past few days but I think it's time for me to grab my brother and go." I tell him as I grab my purse. Klaus grabs me trying to prevent me from leaving but as the opportunity presented itself I reach into his chest and pull out his heart. His body drops and I run out of the room._  
         _I make my way through the streets and hail a cab to Gloria's. I enter the empty bar to find Gloria cleaning up. She looks up at me in surprise._  
         _"What are you doing here, Eleanor?" she asks me._  
         _"How do you know my name?" I ask her. She just gives me a smile._  
         _"Klaus took a liking to you. He doesn't give any girl his attention unless she deserves it." Gloria tells me as she grabs a bottle and glasses. She serves us both and hands me a glass. "Besides, I make sure to catch the name of the girl who splashed bourbon to his face and didn't end up dead."_  
         _"I knew it. He's a bad boy." I mutter as I took a drink. "He's not helping my brother. He's destroying him."_  
         _"Look, honey. I would forget your brother." She tells me. "He's a lost cause. Besides you should be worrying more about Niklaus."_  
         _"Well he won't be a problem." I tell her as I take another drink. "He's very dead."_  
         _"What?" she exclaims at me. "Ele, I don't know what you did..."_  
         _"She did nothing, Gloria." a voice says behind me. I turn around to find Klaus standing right behind me. "Except rip my heart out. Literally."_  
         _"How are you...?" I begin to ask but Klaus puts his hand up to stop me._  
         _"I'm an Original, love." he tells me. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me."_  
         _I just glared at him as he walked over to me and took a seat._  
         _“Can’t you ever just leave me alone.” I exclaim._  
 _“Well that’s all I’ve done the past few days, I gave you your space and didn’t intervene with your family issues.”_  
 _“That’s the thing, Klaus. You’re making Stefan worse not better.”_  
 _“I’m helping him reach his full potential.” Klaus states proudly. I just scoff and look away from him. Gloria remained quiet through our argument which was a smart thing to do._  
         _“I can’t believe you actually think that him being a Ripper is a good thing.” I tell him. “People are dying…”_  
 _“That’s what people do!” Klaus argues. “It’s whether they die by time or they die by letting us live. I find the latter choice more convenient.”_  
 _I just shake my head at him and look away._  
 _“I don’t understand why I’m still arguing with you when I should just get up and leave...it’s like...it’s like I’m trying to find something redeemable about you.”_  
 _Klaus automatically becomes silent at this and as I turn to him I realize he was ignoring my stare. I then turn to Gloria who just sighs tiredly._  
 _“Are you going to tell her or should I?” she asks him. Klaus just waves his hands and continues to ignore me. Gloria then turns to me and fills my glass with bourbon. “He’s your soulmate, honey. You’ll always try to see the good in him.”_

_****_

         _It took another a couple of days to gain the self-mind to speak to  Klaus. I was still trying to understand the concept of the first vampire ever created being my soulmate. I knew I needed to face him at some point because I needed some answers and it was also selfish for me to just stay locked up in his apartment._  
         _"So you finally show your face." Klaus states from the kitchen. I slowly walk in and find Klaus wiping blood off his mouth. On the table was a woman bleeding out and Klaus gestures to the girl. "Go ahead. Have your fill."_  
         _"I'm very picky as to who I eat." I tell him. "And I hate left-overs..."_  
         _"Noted." Klaus states. "Why did you grace me with your presence now from all times?"_  
         _"Because it was pointless to hold a grudge." I tell him._  
         _Klaus smiles at that and I couldn't understand why I liked that expression on his face but the answer quickly popped up in my mind, soulmates._  
         _"I'm just going to be honest." Klaus tells me after a moment of silence. "I like you."_  
         _I laugh at that._  
        _"I don't understand how you can when all I've been is mean to you. You met me for one night, I threw alcohol on your face, I ripped your heart out, and then I proceeded to live in your apartment while I ignore you. I'm not really the kind of girl you're supposed to like."_  
         _"Soulmates." Klaus reminds me. "Fate says you’re the perfect match for me."_  
         _“Then you must have some twisted ideals for the perfect women…”_  
         _“I can say the same thing about you regarding me.” Klaus replies back. I become quiet knowing he was right. There was a lingering question in my mind and it itched at my brain to come out._  
         _“Why would you want someone as broken as me?” I ask him as I take the seat across him._  
         _“I don’t think you’re broken.” Klaus states. “I think you’re perfect.”_  
         _"You’re delusional." I state as I look away not wanting to see into his eyes. I was afraid to know what were in them._  
         _“You’re perfect, Eleanor. The second I saw you walk into Gloria’s, I just knew...the way you looked around confidently and paid no attention to all of the attention you were getting. You were beautiful striding across the room and for me to actually think I could gain a second in your presence was impossible but I tried anyways.”_  
         _“Please stop…” I say as I made the mistake to look at him. His blue eyes caught mine and they wouldn’t let them go. All I could see was Klaus telling me the truth yet it was still hard to believe that he actually meant what he said._  
         _“Love, when you had the audacity to leave me soaked in bourbon…”_  
         _“Please…” I continue to whisper but his eyes were still focused on me._  
         _“Because you’ll rather find your brother than spend a moment with me…”_  
         _“Klaus…”_  
         _“I think I fell a bit in love with you.”_  
         _"It was a bad idea trying to talk to you..." I say as I stand up from my seat._  
         _"No it wasn't." Klaus states standing up too. "Because as crazy as it sounds that I feel this way about you. It's crazier to know that you feel this way too."_  
         _"What?" I ask him. "You are...you are…!"_  
         _"I am what?" Klaus asks as he blocks me from the door._  
         _“I don’t know.” I state giving up. “I don’t know what you are but I don’t...I can’t love you.”_  
         _“Why not?” Klaus asks me._  
         _I shake my head and turn away from him. I put a hand on my head as I tried to think of an answer without telling him the truth. I let my head go and I look up at him._  
         _"Soulmates." I state. "Marked Souls. Those things are fairy tales."_  
         _"Not if they're true." Klaus tells me. "And believe me they're true."_  
         _"How do you know that?" I ask him. "How do you know that's what we are?"_  
         _"All of the signs are there." Klaus responds. "The moment we saw each other everything seemed right."_  
         _"How did you know..?" I ask him confused that he felt the same way I did. Klaus grabs my arm and rubs circles on them._  
 _“Soulmates,” Klaus replies as that simple word was the answer for everything._  
         _"I don't know what to make of this." I tell him._  
         _"So you believe me?" Klaus asks me._  
         _"Like you said, all of the signs are there."_  
         _I look at him and we both share the same look of understanding. The room's atmosphere seems to grow warmer as our stare off continues. It was hard to look away since something about his eyes told me so many things. The blue specks in his eyes held different stories, emotions, memories... I almost lost myself in them if it wasn't for the obnoxious knocking on the door. We both turn away and find Stefan and Rebekah calling on Klaus for their night out. Klaus just sighs as he grabs his coat. Before he leaves through the door he turns to me._  
        _"Would you like to join us?"_  
        _I look at him unsure but give in as my eyes caught his hopeful expression._  
        _"I guess there's no harm in going..."_

******

        _We all head to Gloria's just to find the usual party overflowing out of the small bar. Klaus makes sure to clear the way through the crowds. As we made it in I catch sight of Gloria on the stage. She smiles at me and leans into the microphone._  
        _"A rare sight guys and gals, Miss Eleanor Salvatore has decided to show."_  
        _I blush as everyone turns to me and I just wave at Gloria._  
        _"Thanks, Gloria." I state as I look around the bar._  
        _"Always a pleasure..." she says before starting up the music. Everyone's eyes were still on me and I felt a bit self-conscious about it. Klaus noting my discomfort made sure to hide me from the attention and I smile at him thankfully as he takes us to an open table. Stefan and Rebekah ran off to dance which left me alone with Klaus._  
        _"You surely caught everyone's eye." Klaus states._  
        _"I'm not much of a partier." I tell him. "I'll rather stay inside."_  
        _"Noted." Klaus states._  
         _"You keep saying that. It sounds like you're taking notes."_  
         _"Well maybe I am." Klaus states as the waiter came over with champagne and glasses. "If I'm to spend the rest of my life with you, I would like to know what you like and dislike."_  
         _I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a glass and served one for himself. He then turns to me and we both clink our glasses. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Everything about him just seemed right._

  
        I take a deep breath and Klaus leads me to sit on the bed. I give him a thankful smile as my head continued to spin. Even the fraction of his touch left my skin tingling and I immediately regretted my decision to remember. Everything came so fast. The days we spent talking, laughing, drinking... Summer came soon and Klaus would take me to the outskirts of the city to refresh ourselves from the city life. We spent many nights just talking till the morning came. I fell in love with him with every passing second that we spent together. My goal to save Stefan was so long forgotten.  
        I gasped as I closed my eyes and could only see myself with Klaus. We were dancing or drinking and we were always smiling. I didn't know if the pain inside of me was because of the immense shock or because I actually missed the feelings he made me feel. 

         _We were sitting on the couch and Klaus had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake. The stars were shining outside and I kept my eyes open just watching them sparkle. I shake Klaus so he could open his eyes and see them too and he laughs at my childishness._  
         _"They're beautiful aren't they?" I ask him as I sat up from his arms and looked at them. "These stars have been shining way before any of us were born."_  
         _"And they'll be shining long after we die."_  
         _I giggle as I turn to him._  
         _"Die?" I ask him. "We're immortal. And you of all people are indestructible."_  
         _Klaus chuckles at that and I smack his chest._  
         _"Don't laugh at me. I'm serious." I say as I nestle closer to him. "You're a king, Niklaus. You rule this world."_  
         _"I don't care much for the world unless it has you in it."_  
         _"You'll always have me." I state as my hand caresses his cheek. "I love you."_  
         _Klaus sighs in contempt as he hears the three words pass my lips. Without a moment's notice, he kisses me and I moan at the feeling. The kiss doesn't last long as Klaus pull away and whispers between my lips._  
         _"I love you, Ele. More than you will ever know..."_

        Tears fell unknowingly down my face and Klaus was quick to wipe them away. I close my eyes once more trying to ignore the images but more came through.

         _Klaus quickly runs into Gloria's bar and he drags me in. We bumped into everyone in our way. Unlike Klaus, I apologized as Klaus gets us seats by the bar. I sit down out of breath by Klaus' rush to get to the bar. I understood it was New Year's Eve but we could have compelled ourselves seats if we had to. Klaus ignores my tired state as he asks Gloria for two shots of bourbon. Klaus finally turns to me as we wait for our orders._  
         _"So we're here and we have time to spare," I begin to say as I look at him. "What was with the sudden need to be here?"_  
         _"It's about to be a new year." Klaus replies. "I wouldn't want to spend it any other way without my girl by my side at my favorite bar."_  
         _"I love you, Nik but you sure make me run after you a lot." I say as I grab our served glasses and start to drink. "You're lucky I'm willing to chase you around."_  
         _Klaus laughs at that as he fidgets with something in his pocket. I look at him confused before he finally pulls out a box with a white ribbon wrapped around it._  
         _"And for that I think you deserve a little gift..." Klaus says sliding the box to me. I look at him wondering if he'll hint to me what it is but he motions for me to open it. I quickly grab the box and undo the ribbon. I remove the lid to find a silver lighter. I almost drop it but Klaus catches it before it falls._  
         _"I'm sorry... I just didn't expect this..."_  
         _"I don't really know the meaning of your lighters." Klaus states. "I just know they hold a deep meaning to you and I thought I'll add to the collection."_  
         _"Klaus..." I whisper but his hands wrap around mine and turn the lighter to the bottom. There, in the bottom, was my signature that he somehow knew. E.S 1920 N.M._  
         _"I know I'm cutting it close with the year and I know your initials is what makes it distinct from any other lighter on the streets..."_  
         _"Stop dancing around the subject, Klaus. You know." I state as I turn to him. Klaus gives me a perplexed look but I push past that. "You know what I do and why I have these lighters around. Don't lie to me."_  
         _Klaus just sighs and gives in._  
         _"I've been having dreams...about you." Klaus states. "It has to do when I accidently drew blood in our kiss the other night. Your blood has been making me have dreams about you and your past."_  
         _I look away in fear and embarrassment. The one thing that no one knew and Klaus had managed to find out. I place the lighter back in the box as if that would hide anything now. Klaus grabs my hand and I look back at him._  
         _"I know you've killed people. I know you kill men who care for you as a form of punishment. I know this Ele and I still love you."_  
         _"I can't..." I gasp out as I grab my purse ready to leave but Klaus stops me. "Please, I can't. Klaus...I'm a horrible person. I should go."_  
         _"Ele, if you think yourself as such then what would you think of me?" Klaus asks me as he held my face gently to face him. "I would be a monster in your eyes but you'll still love me."_  
         _People started to count down around us and as they reached to one, Klaus leans down to kiss me. I don't hesitate to return the kiss and my fingers tangle themselves in his curls. Klaus held me close to him and it wasn't until a snapping of pictures caused Klaus to slightly pull away. I smiled as I felt him try to block the picture but it was too late and we were to happy to care._  


******

         _Klaus and I had shared everything with each other. He let me into his mind so I could see his childhood and I did the same with him. He knew my darkest secrets and he had told me some of his. I could never imagine my life without him. The stories were true, soulmates, or the old way that Klaus liked to call us, marked souls, were the reason that today we were bound by the hip._  
         _We decided to join Rebekah and Stefan at Gloria seeing that we've been ignoring them for the past few weeks. Rebekah wanted her friend back while Stefan wanted to settle things with Nik. We decided to kill two birds with one stone and join them for a drink._  
         _"You are glowing!" Rebekah exclaims as she makes her way towards me. She twirls me around and I laugh. "My brother must be doing something right which is so unlike him."_  
         _"He has changed hasn't he?" I ask her as I turn to find Klaus and my brother talking at the bar. "He's more relaxed. More at peace."_  
         _"I can thank you for that." Rebekah states. "My brother has had a rough life. I'm glad you've been able to make him happy again."_  
         _"I can say the same thing about myself," I say as I catch Klaus' gaze. "In all of my existence as a vampire I've never felt this happy."_  
         _"Speaking of happiness.." Rebekah states as she see's Klaus making his way to us. "That's my cue to leave."_  
         _Rebekah leaves and Klaus picks up my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Gloria was on stage singing a slow tune and Klaus and I swayed to it. I lean my head on his chest and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling._  
         _"So what did you and my brother talk about?"_  
         _"He was just setting down the law. What I can and cannot do with his older sister. Petty things like that." Klaus answers. I giggle at that and he twirls me before bringing me back into his arms. "So what did Rebekah gossip to you about?"_  
         _"Nothing really. We just talked about how happy you make me." I state leaning my head on his shoulder. "I love you."_  
         _Klaus smiles and kisses the top of my head._  
         _"I love you too."_  
         _He spins me again and I almost trip as he pulls me back into his arms. We both laugh as we continued to dance and couples were staring at us annoyed. We ignored them because we really didn't care. This was about us and the world being ours for the taking._  
         _Klaus assured me that we were going to last. That he would be my last love seeing that I wouldn't have to kill him. Especially since nothing could kill him. That I could love him till days end and not worry about our end because we would never die._  
         _We continued to sway to the music, too distracted to pay attention to anything else, when it started. Bullets flew through a wall and knocked people down. Klaus quickly took notice of this and blocked the bullets from hitting me. Klaus pushes us down to the floor and I spot the bleeding of his wounds. I quickly drag him behind the bar as I removed the bullets. As I took them out I noticed that they were wooden._  
         _"They know." I state as I hand them to him. "They know what we are and that we're here."_  
         _Klaus frown grows deeper and I sense his fear. He quickly gets up and pulls me up with him._  
         _"Rebekah!" Klaus shouts pulling me with him as he searches for his sister. "Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart."_  
         _Rebekah appears and Klaus quickly latches on to her and starts to drag us away. Stefan starts to follow us calling out our names. Klaus seeing this tells Rebekah to take me ahead while he spoke to my brother. Rebekah then starts to push me through the running crowd and I look back at my brother in worry. I didn't get a chance to ask questions as we finally made our way outside and to the car._  
         _"What's going on Rebekah?" I ask her afraid. "Why did Klaus and Stefan stay behind?"_  
         _"I don't know," Rebekah answers. "All I know is that we have to get out of here. Klaus will be back any moment to take us away."_  
         _"But my brother..." I start to say but Rebekah snaps towards me._  
         _"I swear your brother will be fine."_  
         _I didn't get to ask any more questions as Klaus made his way towards us. Rebekah enters the car without another word and I run up to Klaus._  
         _"What's going on Nik? Where's Stefan?"_  
         _"Your brother's safe." Klaus replies. "Get in the car, Ele. We need to leave."_  
         _"No, I demand some answers." I exclaim. "They knew. How did they know? And you're afraid. What possible thing can you be afraid of?"_  
         _"There's only two things I'm afraid of in this world. One is losing you. The second...the second is my father."_  
         _I freeze as he mentions this._  
         _"Mikael?" I ask him. "He's here?"_  
         _"Yes and we must leave." he states. "I can't have you or my sister getting hurt."_  
         _"Klaus..." I whisper as he tries to drag me to car. My heightened emotions made things harder as tears rose to my eyes. "You need to leave me. For your sake, you have to leave me behind."_  
         _"Never," Klaus exclaims. "Why would I leave you behind?"_  
         _"Because I'm going to get you killed." I state. "Everyone I love always end up dying. I can't lose you too and if Mikael is upon us then you'll leave me behind and you will save yourself."_  
         _"No..." Klaus whispers._  
         _"Your wasting time arguing with me." I say as I push him into the car. "You need to leave. You need to make me forget and you need to leave. And once all of this is over you'll find me and we'll go back to all of this."_  
         _"Ele, you can't make me do this." Nik says clinging to my face as tears threatened to spill out. I bite my lip and nod._  
         _"You have too," I whisper. "I don't want to add you to the list Klaus. I can't live with myself if I do..."_  
         _Klaus reluctantly nods and kisses me before slipping out the lighter out of my bag. I look at him quizzically but realize I can't have any memory of him after tonight. I sigh as he grabs my face and turns me to face him. His eyes then dilate._  
         _"You must forget Rebekah and I. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us. You spent this past year in the comfort of your room reading. It was uneventful. You never met me or came to Chicago to save your brother. You were contempt being alone." Klaus says as he takes a deep breath. "Yet something will always linger in that dark mind of yours and you will wonder what that is and when you realize that you want that missing piece back, you'll start to search for this." Klaus says bringing up the lighter. "And you will find me with it and we'll resume what we left off."_  
         _I close my eyes as things seemed to rewind and delete itself. I felt a soft feeling against my lips but it was gone. I open my eyes to find myself alone at a parking lot. Tears were falling down my face and I wipe them away confused. I walk down and hail a cab ready to make my way back home and pick up the book I had left unfinished._

        I couldn't stop myself from crying and I wiped at the tears furiously. Klaus just watched me as I tried to collect myself and make a sense of things. I took a couple of deep breaths as the effect slowly wore off. I turn to him a thousand questions running through my head but what comes out of my mouth was something completely different.  
        "I was the one responsible in the blocking of my memory." I state. "I convinced you to compel me."   
        Klaus just nods and I turn away from him trying to process this.   
        "I'm the reason that the bonds are harder to create and keep. It's all of my fault."   
        "I can take part of the blame..." Klaus starts to say but I stop him from continuing as I get off of the bed.   
        "And the lighter. I started to search for that 6 years after you left and I could never find it."   
        "I lost track of you. I could never find you. It always seemed like you were cloaked." Klaus explains and I shake my head as I face away from him.   
        "I can't... I don't know what to make of this. I don't know what to think or feel. This is... overwhelming."   
        I turn back to talk to him but he was already gone. I sighed in relief seeing him give me the space I needed. I sit back on the bed and close my eyes trying to repair the disaster that was my mind. 

************

        I make my way back to the warehouse after finding Klaus had left the apartment. I had no idea where he went and could only hope that Stefan managed to get away with whatever he ended up planning. I walk into the warehouse to see Rebekah and Stefan standing defensively. Seconds after Nik joined and I forced myself to walk into the warehouse.   
        "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus states before noticing Stefan and Rebekah's stance. "What's going on?"   
        "Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah states. I look over at Stefan who comes up to his defense.   
        "She's wrong. Klaus..."   
        "Klaus, don't." I start to say but Klaus rushes over to him and snaps his neck. I scream at his fallen body and rush over to him. "What are you doing? What the hell is going on?"   
        "He's holding onto something. A piece of his old life." Rebekah states. I look down nervously at my brother seeing that his plan didn't work in the end.  
        "Rebekah sure does have flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." Klaus replies. "I think I should trust her on this one."   
        Klaus then turns away and starts to bark orders to the compelled help. I turn to Rebekah who just shrugs her shoulders and goes to pack a bag. I look down at my brother smoothing down his hair as Klaus joins me.   
        "Come on, Ele. We've got a long ways to go."   
        "Where are we going now?" I ask him as he grabs my brother's body off of me and carries it to a moving truck. Wherever we were going must be a permanent location seeing all of the things he was willing to bring along. Klaus drops Stefan's body to the metal floor and shuts it. He then turns to me.   
        "I'm taking you to where it all began...Mystic Falls." 


	15. Revelations and Undoings

        It was [another day’s drive](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183360495) with no stops. Rebekah decided to drive with the truck full of their antiques while I was forced to drive back to Mystic Falls with Klaus. I didn’t know if it was because Stefan wasn’t here or because of his betrayal but Klaus was silent. He was never silent in our previous drives. He always attempted to stir up a conversation but not today.   
        “So…” I say as I turn away from the blurring scenery outside and turn to Klaus who had a blank expression as he drove. “What did I do deserve the silent treatment?”  
        “You didn’t really give me an overall opinion about getting your memories back. I assumed you still needed time to think about it.”     
        I hum at that and turn back to the window.      
        “I don’t need any more time.” I reply with a tight smile. “I still hate you.”  
        “Well it’s good to know things never change.” Klaus answers. “It’ll just make winning you back much more entertaining.”     
        “I’m surprised to hear your optimism. Especially since my brother just revealed he’s been hiding something from you after all this time.”     
        “Well your brother will get what he’ll deserve once we get there.” Klaus says with a smirk. “I will destroy whatever he’s keeping dear and we’ll return to the matter as to why my hybrids are dying.”  
        “What about Mikael?” I ask changing the subject. Klaus becomes frigid as he drives and I knew I hit a nerve. “He’s your father, the one who’s been hunting you down for centuries. I thought you would have dealt with him by now.”  
        “There are a lot of things I thought I would have dealt by now. One of them would be you…” Klaus answers. “But things don’t always go as planned and Mikael is no concern of yours so stop asking about him or I’ll snap your neck just like I did for your brother.”  
        I look away from him nervously and turn back to the window. I could really use a smoke but I hated doing that inside a moving car and especially with Klaus. I resorted to biting my nails until we came back home.

************

        We hit all of the usual hot spots like the Grill and the Boarding House but found them all empty from everyone we knew. It wasn’t until Klaus compelled a local where we find out that it was Senior Prank Night at the high school. Klaus then ordered Rebekah to keep an eye on Stefan until he woke up while I led him to Mystic Falls High School.   
        The sun was setting while we got there and I could hear the whispers from all of the students inside. I became very apprehensive as we reached the doors that Klaus practically had to drag me in. I didn’t try to fight him as we roamed through the halls and reached a set of double doors. They opened up and we find ourselves face-to-face with Elena.  
         **“** There's my girl.” Klaus states.  
        “Klaus!” Elena says in shock. Klaus then turns to me.  
        “Now I know what your brother was hiding.”  
        I ignore Klaus’ statement and turn back to Elena.  
        “Run, Elena. Run!” I shout at her. Elena hearing this turns around and tries to run but Klaus rushes in front of her.  
        “You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?” Klaus asks. Klaus then looks at me. “Grab her.”  
        “But…” I whisper.  
        “I said  _grab her._ ”  
        I wanted to disobey his orders but I knew I couldn’t. It was Elena or my brothers and my brothers always came first. I grab onto Elena’s arm and follow after Klaus.  
        “You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing.” Klaus rants.  
        "If you're going to kill me, just do it!” Elena exclaims back.  
        “Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer...” Klaus trails off as we make our way into the gym. I look around to find students setting up cups full of water around the basketball court.  
        “Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home.” I shout out to them. Hearing this, all of them groan and start to walk out. Klaus takes notice of the two nearby student. I recognized one of them as the girl who was compelled by Alaric/Klaus the first time I ever came to school.  
        “You two. I remember you.” Klaus remarks.  
        “I'm sorry. Who are you?” Dana asks him.  
        “Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met.” Klaus jokes as he starts to compel her. “Lift your foot up, please, Dana.”  
        Dana does what she’s been told so Klaus then turns to the boy.  
        “If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?” Klaus asks him. The boy named Chad then nods his head.  
        “Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody.” Elena pleads at him.  
        “Oh, come on, love. Of course I do.” Klaus replies with a smirk.  
        “You’re an absolute asshole.” I mutter.  
        “Oh darling, stop with the flattery.” Klaus says turning back to the compelled teenagers. Dana seems to struggle to remain balanced and I look at her nervously.  
        “Keep it up.” Klaus taunts.  
        “Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?” Elena asks him.  
        “Stefan's on a time out.” Klaus replies.  
        “He lied to Klaus,” I tell her. “No one lies to Klaus.”  
        “And he’ll get his punishment,” Klaus states. “I haven’t figured out what yet but I will soon enough.”  
        I didn’t have a chance to respond since someone else stepped into the gym. I look up to find my favorite witch and human walking in and I instantly become worried.  
        “Bonnie. Matt, get out of here!” I shout but it was too late as Klaus rushes behind Bonnie blocking her from leaving.  
        “Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started.” Klaus then looks over at Dana. “Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.”  
        Dana sighs in relief and Chad quickly helps her sit down. I turn back to Bonnie who still held her head high.  
        “I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?” Klaus asks her.  
        “That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me.” Bonnie replies.  
        “Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix.”  
        Soon after Klaus said this, Rebekah walks in dragging a fighting Tyler beside her. Klaus then motions to them and starts to give introductions.  
        “I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean.”  
        “Don't be an ass.” Rebekah exclaims back. She then throws Tyler at Klaus and I knew what was coming next.  
        “Leave him alone!” I shout at him. “We can find another one. Don’t use him.”  
        “I’m sorry, love. But we’re at a bit of a time crunch and I don’t know of many werewolves that live around the area.” Klaus tells me. He then faces Elena and her friends. “I’m going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.”  
        Klaus bites into his wrist and forces Tyler to drink his blood.  
        “I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry.”  
        Klaus then twists Tyler’s head and instantaneously kills him. Elena, Matt and Bonnie gasp in shock, which causes Klaus to smile.  
        “He killed him.” Matt says kneeling by Tyler’s body.  
        “He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a transitioning hybrid.” I tell him. They all look up at me and I continue to elaborate. “I’ve seen it happen before. Once he wakes up…well it isn’t pretty.”  
        “But if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping.” Klaus says grabbing Elena by her arms. Elena nods towards Bonnie signaling for her to go so Bonnie hesitantly leaves with Matt in tow.  
        “So this is the latest doppelgänger?” Rebekah asks looking over Elena. “The original one was much prettier.”  
        “Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?” Klaus asks her. Rebekah just nods and drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves. Klaus turns back to Elena.  
        “Just ignore her. Petty little thing.”  
        Klaus then lets her go and I watch Elena walk over to Chan and Dana to comfort them. I turn back to Klaus and start to tap my foot nervously.  
        “Where’s my brother?” I ask him. “I thought Rebekah was going to look after him.”  
        “Your brother is fine.” Klaus states as he sits by the nearby benches. “My sister, as you know, has a temper. I have no idea to what extent her jealousy could have taken her tonight but I can assure you he’s alive.”  
        I sigh at this and turn away from him. I hated that my second homecoming to this town was even worse than the first one. I close my eyes hoping time will go by faster but it never does. It wasn’t until I hear footsteps approaching us did I open my eyes to find Stefan entering the gym.  
        “Stefan...” Elena says surprised as she stands up. Stefan ignores her and walks over to Klaus.  
        “Come to save your damsel, mate?” Klaus asks him.  
        “I came to ask for your forgiveness. I take the blame for hiding this from you and pledge my loyalty.” Stefan states.  
        “Well, you broke that pledge once already.” Klaus replies. “Your sister I suspect was kept out of it but you…”  
        “Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do.” Stefan responds.  
        “Fair enough.” Klaus says getting off the benches. “Let's drink on it.”  
        “No…” I whisper as I see him walking over to Dana and Chad.  
        “Kill them.” Klaus orders. “What are you waiting for? Kill them.”  
        “No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said...” Elena starts to plead but Klaus backhands her and she falls to the floor. I immediately rush to her side while Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus easily grabs him by the throat.  
        “She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up.” Klaus growls angrily.  
         **“** Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!” Stefan begs but Klaus was too betrayed by his attack.  
        “Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this...”  
        “No, please don’t.” I say standing up as I hear the shift in Klaus' tone.  
        “Stop fighting.” Klaus compels him.  
        “Don't do this, don't do this.” I plead but Klaus wasn’t having it.  
        “I didn't want to, El. All I wanted was you and your brother’s allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take his.”  
        “Don't...Don't...” Stefan gasps out by Klaus’ choking hold.  
        “You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.” Klaus compels him.  
        “No…” I whisper as I push past Klaus and reach for my brother’s face. He looked dazed and I knew the compulsion was taking control of his mind. “Stefan look at me! Stefan…”  
        “Now kill them. Ripper.” Klaus orders.  
        Stefan hearing this rips himself out of my hold and extends his fangs. He rushes past me and over to Dana where he proceeds to rip open her neck. Stefan then lets Dana’s body drop and I fall to my knees. I start to breathe heavily as flashbacks of this summer’s torture replay in my mind. I close my eyes and prevent myself from seeing his next kill.  
        “It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot.” Klaus remarks.  
        “No. You did this to him.” I say as I glare up at him. “You made him do this all summer.”  
        “I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table.”  
        I turn to Elena who’s looking at Stefan in shock. Stefan after killing Chad looks down at her guiltily as he wipes off the blood around his mouth. There was no chance to talk when Rebekah comes marching in angrily and rushes toward Elena.  
         **“** Where is it?!” she shouts at her. “Where's my necklace?”  
        “What are you talking about?” Klaus asks annoyed.  
        “She has my necklace. Look.” Rebekah says holding up her phone and pointing at a picture. Klaus zooms in and finds the necklace that Stefan and I had lied about.  
        “Well, well. More lies.” Klaus states.

        “Where...is it?” Rebekah repeats.  
        “Idon't have it anymore.” Elena answers.  
        “You're lying!” Rebekah shouts before lunging at Elena and biting her neck. Klaus quickly pulls her off of Elena and takes her aside.  
        “Knock it off!”  
        “Make her tell me where it is, Nik!”  
        I turn to Elena who’s holding a hand on her neck.  
        “Where's the necklace, Elena?” I ask her.  
        “I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it.” She tells me.  
        “Katerina, of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?” Klaus says with a devious smirk. He walks over to the timer board and puts on a time. A buzzer goes off as the time appears on the board.  
        “Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to.”  
        “No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!” I shout but Klaus grabs me tightly by the arm and starts to lead me out of the gym.  
        “No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine.” Klaus finishes instructing Stefan.  
        “No, Klaus!” I shout as I turn back to my brother. I struggle in Klaus’ arms as he pulls me away from the gym. “No, please. I beg of you, Klaus. Please don’t make him do this. Please…”  
        Klaus ignores my pleas and takes me out of the gym. Rebekah decides to leave us alone and check in on Tyler while Klaus pulls me into an empty dark classroom. I start to gasp as I fought off the incoming tears.  
        “Why?” I say as I push him angrily on his chest. “Why would you want him to destroy himself? Killing the girl he loves. Why?”  
        I keep on shoving him on his chest with each passing word.  
        “How can you be so cruel?” I continue to ask. “How did you become this way?”  
        I managed to push him against the door as tears blurred my sight but even then I still pushed at him angrily.  
        “Why do you keep on hurting me?” I ask as my voice cracks. “Why?”  
        I try to push him again but Klaus catches my arms and pulls me into his chest. I fight against him but soon gave in as I cried into his arms. I continued to ask him why but Klaus never gave me a response. Instead, he held me as I cried and kissed the top of my head softly.

***************

        Time had passed quickly as Klaus soothed me back to my calm state. I quickly pull away from him once I realized the compromising position we were in. Without a word, Klaus started to drag me out of the classroom as if nothing ever happened and led me down a hallway. I could hear Bonnie and Matt from here and could smell the strong scent of chlorine.  
         _“From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive.”_  
        " _Tyler...”_ Bonnie whispers.  
        " _He's going to die, isn't he?”_ Matt asks her.  
        “I wouldn't be too sure about that.” Klaus states as he drags me in. “Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time.”  
        Klaus learning this from them starts to move us along. I look back at them apologetically as I walked by Klaus.  
        We were going to go check the gym when we hear the buzzer go off. I cringe as I wait for a scream to pierce the air but what I hear instead was the crashing of metal. Klaus notices this and starts to pull me faster alongside him. We hear the slamming of some door and Klaus rushes us over to them where Elena turns face-to-face with us.  
        “We've got to stop meeting like this.” Klaus remarks before letting me go and grabbing onto Elena. He then makes his way to the cafeteria and I follow after them.  
        Klaus, Elena, and I barge into the cafeteria to find Stefan staking himself in the stomach. I cover my mouth in shock at his shaken state as he turns to look at us.  
        “Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl.” Klaus states as he lets go of Elena and walks over to my brother. “Why don't you turn it off?”  
        “No!” Stefan and I both shout simultaneously.  
        “Come on. Your humanity is  _killing_  you. All the guilt must be exhausting.” Klaus says putting a hand on his shoulder.  
        “Turn it off.”  
        “No!” Stefan shouts back.  
        “You're strong.” Klaus remarks as he pulls out the stake from Stefan's body. “But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off.”  
        “No!” I shout making my way to them but Klaus pushes me down onto a table and faces my brother.  
        Stefan pushes Klaus away from him but Klaus rushes him against a wall and pins him there.  
        “ _Turn it off!_ ” Klaus compels him.  
        Stefan’s pained expression fades away and becomes blank. I look at him in shock as I slide off the table.  
        “What did you do?” I ask Klaus as I walk up to my brother. “What did you do!”  
        “I fixed him.” Klaus says stepping away.  
        I grab my brother’s face in my hands and try to force him to focus on me.  
        “Stefan?” I ask him but he stared blankly straight ahead. “Stefan, it’s me, your loving sister. Stefan, listen to me.”  
        “I think a test is in order.” Klaus states as he walks over to Elena and brushes the hair out of her neck. “Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgänger's neck?”  
        Stefan’s eyes turn red and his fangs protrude his lips. I take a step away in full on shock and sit back down on the table. I don’t even try to stop him as he rushes over to Elena and bites into her neck. Her screams were nothing compared to the ringing in my ears. I slide off the table and onto the floor as the whole world turned silent to me.

**************

        I saw Klaus trying to snap my attention back but couldn’t. My brother was gone. His emotions were shut off and any hope to save him from himself was gone. There was no turning him back from this.  
        Klaus resorts to carrying me down the hall and he sets me down on a table in a random classroom. I see Rebekah, Tyler, and Caroline all looking at me in worry but I paid no attention to them.  
        “Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.” Klaus tells them.  
        “Does that mean we can kill her?” Rebekah asks him.  
        “No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.” Klaus replies. I slowly face him confused.  
        “What?” I whisper.  
        “Call it a hunch...” Klaus says showing Tyler a test tube of blood. Rebekah holds Caroline back and she's unable to move.  
        “Elena's blood. Drink it.” Klaus orders Tyler. Caroline struggles against Rebekah’s hold as she hears this.  
        “No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!”  
        “If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway.” I tell her. “It’s worth a try.”  
        Tyler gasps and is sweating heavily as he grabs the tube. He finally brings it to his lips and drinks it.  
        “There we go. Good boy.” Klaus mutters.  
        Tyler after swallowing starts to cough. He rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. I stand up to my own two feet as I see the transformation. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins appear under his eyes.  
        “Well, that's a good sign.”

***************

        After everything that happened tonight, I was standing outside the hospital where Elena was getting blood drawn out without her acknowledgement.  
        “So Elena isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution.” I state as Klaus paced.  
        “Seems so.”  
        “How did you know?” I ask him. “What drew you to that conclusion?”  
        “Well, the original witch has always hated me. I couldn’t really trust her instructions, now could I?”  
        “I’m glad that after a thousand years someone from the grave is still screwing with you.” I remark.  
        “It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...”  
        “Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species.” I finish.  
        “Leaving me alone for all time.” Klaus says as he looks away from me. I look at him in surprise.  
        “Is that what this whole thing is about?” I ask him. “Your obsession with hybrids. The soulmate bond. You just don't want to be alone.”  
        I walk over to him and force him to look at me. My hand rests on his cheeks and I noticed his fallen expression.  
        “You think the world has abandoned you…left you in the darkness to suffer eternity alone.” I say as I grasp the reality of my words since I had felt them myself. “You think that by making hybrids, you won’t be the only one of your kind. You think that if we complete the bonds…someone will be there to accompany you in the dark. This is what this is all about. This is what you’ve wanted this whole summer. You just didn’t want to be alone.”  
        Klaus silently gasp at my words but pulls away from my hold.  
        “What I want is to take you, my doppelganger, and my hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town.”  
        “Klaus…” I say trying to reason with him but it was as if he had shut down again.  
        “Wait for me here. I’m going to go grab Elena.” Klaus turns away to leave but Damon rushes in front of him.   
        “Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.” Klaus remarks.  
        “Where is she?” Damon asks her.  
        “Eleanor? Well she’s right there. Alive and well.” Damon looks over at me and I just nod at him. He then turns back and continues to glare at Klaus. “Oh you mean, Elena? Ah, well she's making a donation to a greater cause.”  
        Damon hearing this turns to the hospital but Klaus blocks him from heading there.  
        “I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.”

        “You'll have to kill me.” Damon states.  
        “Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your sister, and I owe it to her to keep my word.” Klaus says but is actions contradict him as he pushes Damon against the hood of a car and threateningly raises his hand to reach into Damon’s heart. “But Eleanor’s already lost a brother. I doubt she’ll mind if she loses the other.”  
        “No!” I shout but Damon’s statement causes Klaus to stop.  
        “Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?”  
        “What do you know about Mikael?” Klaus asks fear etched on his face.  
        “Just that he knows you're here.” Damon answers.  
        “Damon, what did you do?” I ask him.  
        “He's bluffing.” Klaus tells me before turning back to Damon. “You’re bluffing.”  
        “Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.” Damon exclaims back. Klaus throws him against another car, and Damon falls on the ground. Before I cold make sure Damon was ok, Klaus grabs on to me and we flash away.  
        “What are you doing?” I ask Klaus as we stop and he compels himself a car. “Where are we going?”  
        “Didn’t you hear?” Klaus asks me. “Mikael’s on his way. We have to leave.”  
        “No, you have to leave.” I state. “I can stay.”  
        Klaus stops and turns to me in shock.  
        “I’m not leaving you again.”  
        “But you will.” I tell him. “This is where my family is. This is where my friends are. This is my home.”  
        I walk over to him and stand directly in front of him as I stared into his deep blue eyes.  
        “Last time Mikael came for you, I made you leave me behind for your sake.” I remind him. “This time, you’re going to leave me not because of my selflessness but because of yours.”  
        “Eleanor…”  
        “Please Klaus, I need to repair what you’ve broken.” I tell him. “My brothers, my state of mind…”  
        “I can’t.” Klaus states.  
        “You can.” I tell him. “And maybe, just maybe, if you let me go I might be able to forgive you. I might find some shred of humanity that makes you redeemable. Just please, let me stay.”  
        Klaus seems to have an inner struggle as I told him this and before I could stop him he pulls me into a kiss. I didn’t struggle and instead found myself kissing him back desperately. I close my eyes living in the feeling before I feel a gush of wind and nothing. I open my eyes to find myself alone and Klaus nowhere in sight.

**************

        I walk into the Boarding House missing the place more than I thought I would. I drop my bag and sigh as I look over the empty house. I make my way to the parlor to find Damon drinking alone. I stop in my tracks as he looks up at me.  
        “I’m sorry.” I tell them. “I didn’t mean to barge in.”  
        Damon doesn’t say anything and instead walks over to me and hands me his glass of bourbon.  
        “It’s good to have you back, sis. Have some bourbon. It'll help you forget that summer you spent with Klaus.”  
        I give him a grim smile and take a swing out of the glass.  
        “Stefan's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that I went through to... to help him. Now he's just...gone.” I state as I take a seat on the couch. “And Klaus… oh God, Klaus made him do these horrible things and I watched... all I could do was watch. And Klaus would just…”  
        I look away thinking over the times he comforted me over the past three months. I realized now that I felt guilt over the rising feelings I felt for Klaus. I didn’t realize until tonight that I noticed some emotions take root for him. Tears had risen to my eyes and I was angry with myself for letting them come out again.  
        “Where were you, Damon? Why weren’t you here when I needed you?” I ask him.  
        “I shouldn't have left. I promise you...I will never leave you again.” Damon says holding out to my hand. I smile at him and squeeze it needing the comfort.  
        “Well, isn't this cute?” Stefan’s voice interrupts. Damon quickly gets up and stands in front of me. I put the glass of bourbon away and rise up too.  
        “What are you doing here, brother?” Damon asks him. Stefan walks into the parlor and pours himself a drink.  
        “Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you and Elena until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection.” Stefan states as he looks at me. He holds up his glass at us as if he was proposing cheers and takes a drink. “By all means. Carry on with the family reunion. I’ll be in my room.”  
        I look over at Damon in concern and he stares back at me. I sit down deeper into the couch thinking of how Klaus never really did leave, my brother had just merely taken his place.  


	16. Ghost World

        I laid in bed for the next couple of days. I couldn’t muster up the energy to get out of bed now that I was in it. It’s been a while since I was in the comfort of my own bed and I couldn’t find a reason to leave it. Damon took this as a sign of PTSD and was acting like the caring brother he denies he is.  
        He brought over my favorite type of blood and would sit next to me while I silently drank it. He didn’t ask me what happened during these past few months and I was glad he didn’t. All he did was give me the silent comfort I needed.  
        I didn’t know if I was sad or glad to be free of Klaus. I hated to admit that I missed our banter and his smirk. I hated to admit that I missed the compliments and his flirtations. I hated to admit that I missed anything about him at all. So I denied myself that I felt this way. I pushed the thought of Klaus away from my mind.  
        “So, Ele…what do you have planned today?” Damon asks as he enters my room punctual to the time he’s done before. I shrug my shoulders as I sat up and took the blood bag he was offering.  
        “I thought I might actually leave my bed for once.” I answer. “Catch up with some of my friends. Talk to someone beside my brother.”   
        “Ouch,” Damon says fainting pain. “That hurts, El.”  
        I roll my eyes at him as I threw the empty blood bag aside and pull off the sheets from myself. I look through my clothes for an outfit and Damon decides to update me on things.  
        “Barbie Klaus moved into this house this morning. Stefan’s still a dick and he’s decided to go to school to check up on Elena and Rebekah went with him. I called Katherine for an update on Mikael just to find out that she’s lost him. So we’ve lost our weapon against Klaus.”  
        I sigh as I hear this and turn back to Damon.  
        “Can you tell me anything that isn’t screwed up, Dames?” I ask him.  
        “Umm Tyler’s still alive…” Damon states. “But he seems to be super sired to Klaus and acts like his little minion. And that’s not the last of it.”          
        “What else happened?”  
        “Well Donovan almost resurrected his sister who almost killed Elena but we managed to push her back to the ghostly plane.”  
        I groan as I hear this and slam my head on the closet door. I stay in bed for two days and this manages to happen. I grab some hangers from the closet and throw them on the bed.  
        “That’s great. Just great.” I mutter as I look up at him. “Now what are we going to do about all of that?”

************

        I walk down the stairs in fresh clothes to hear groaning coming from the parlor. Curiosity gets to me and I find Damon strapped in a chair with chains. All of a sudden the curtains pull away on it’s own and the sun starts to burn him. I realize his daylight ring on the floor next to him and I rush up to it. I grab it quickly and place it on his finger. The curtains fall back down in place and Damon slowly begins to heal.  
        “What took you so long?” Damon groans out.  
        “I’m sorry Ms. Drama Queen. I didn’t know someone had it out for you.” I say as I rip of the chains from him. “What was that? I mean how did this happen to you?”  
        “I thought it was Stefan.” Damon says as he gets up from the chair. He groans as he stands up in front of me. “But then he acted genuinely clueless about this so I don’t know.”   
        “The curtain raised on it’s own.” I tell him. “You wouldn’t think…no. I mean it’s not possible.”  
        Damon looks at me in concern as my thoughts led me to my only conclusion.  
        “This wouldn’t be some ghost getting some revenge on you, would it?” I ask him.  
        “There might be one or two people who might want me dead.” Damon groans out. I resist face palming myself as I walked out of the room.  
        “Come on,” I tell him as I grabbed his keys and wait for him to stand up. "I think we should pay a visit to our favorite Bennet witch."   
        Damon puts on a scowl and grabs the keys dangling in my hands. He then makes his way out and I follow after his grumpy self. 

***************

        We drive down the whole town seeing people setting up lanterns around the place. It was the Night of Illumination and the town would shut off their lights and turn on the lamps to light the night. It was a celebration that was first started when I was human. I looked around the town searching for Bonnie and we quickly find her setting up lanterns with Caroline at the side of the road.   
        "Hey guys," I say with a small wave as Damon pulls the car over. "I hope y'all had a better summer than I did but from what I've heard it was pretty bad too."  
        Caroline and Bonnie sadly nod and I knew we all had our hardships this past summer. From Stefan and I being taken by Klaus to Senior Prank Night. I knew it hadn't been easy for any us. Damon doesn't give us a chance to recover from this and pipes in.  
        "Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon states scowling.   
        "What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks him.  
        "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon replies.  
        "You're being haunted by a Lockwood?" I ask him. "What did you do?"   
        "That's a conversation for another time, El. Let's focus on stopping the paranormal haunting." Damon says turning back to Bonnie who still looked in shock.   
        "Why would you think that?" Caroline asks him referring to the haunting.   
        "Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon answers and I glared at him.  
        "That's what you did to him. Are you serious?" I ask him.  
        "Yeah and then I proceeded to rip out his heart." Damon growls at me. "Either way I want his ghost ass gone."   
        "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline tells Bonnie.  
        "They can't." Bonnie assures us.  
        "Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it."   
        "I think there was supposed to be a  _please_  somewhere in that statement." I say turning to Bonnie. She just rolls her eyes at Damon but agrees to help. Damon doesn't wait for her verbal response and drives away quickly. I glare at him but he ignores me. We end up at the Mystic Grill for a drink and we find Alaric at the bar.   
        "You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric says as Damon sits beside him. I look at Damon in surprise but he mouths to me that Alaric was angry at him.  
        "Well if you can't have a drink with Damon at least have it with me." I say as I sit beside Damon. "Damon has gotten himself into some trouble."   
        "No, you two got trouble. See, we're not a team. He tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like your brother anymore."   
        "Damon did what?" I ask referring to the killing part. Damon just shrugs his shoulders.   
        "He had the Gilbert ring. I knew he was going to be fine."  
        Alaric snaps towards Damon.  
        "That's not the point! You killed me for the dumbest reason."   
        I step in between them trying to ease the tension.  
        "Ok, how about we settle down. I didn't get out of bed this morning for this." I tell them. Alaric sits back down and Damon takes a drink from his bourbon.   
        "How about I catch up with my sister over something we did back when you liked me." Damon states as he looks over to me. "Alaric and I conspired to kill uncle, werewolf Mason Lockwood."   
        "Uncle?" I ask him. "This was Tyler's uncle?"   
        Damon and Alaric nod and I shake my head at both of them.   
        "What does Mason have to do with anything?" Alaric asks Damon.  
        "I think he's still a little pissed." Damon underexagerates. Alaric looks over at me and I just nod. I wave to the bartender for a refill and he hands us another shot. We were all about to take ours when someone reaches for Damon's glass and picks it up. We turn to the stranger and I find a very handsome man smelling the shot.  
        "Mason..." Alaric whispers.   
        "God, I miss whiskey." he says before drinking it down. He smiles at all of us before smashing the glass on Damon's forehead. He groans at the pain and looks at us.  
        "Told ya."   
        Uncle Mason doesn't say anything to us as he orders another shot. I looked him up and down trying to figure the guy's intention out. He seemed to be done causing my brother pain but I couldn't be too sure about that. I was also just blutantly checking him out seeing he was pretty good looking. Damon notices and nudges me to turn away. I just shrug innocently but he gets distracted by his phone. Bonnie was asking him for Elena's necklace since it had to do with why the ghosts could walk freely with us right now.  
        "I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon mutters as he texts them back with a location and puts his phone away.   
        "One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason asks us.   
        "I will." I answer. Alaric and Damon just glare at me. "What? It's the least I can do for the guy you both murdered."  
        Mason shoots me a smile and raises his glass to me and downs the shot.  
        "Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon tells him.   
        "Actually, I want an apology." Mason says as he leans over to Damon. Alaric and I laugh as we hear this.   
        "Good luck with that." Alaric tells him.   
        "Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion." Damon remarks.   
        "That's why I'm here. To help Tyler." Mason replies.   
        "Well isn't that sweet." I comment which once again gave me a glare from Alaric and Damon. "Well it was."   
        "Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon tells Mason.  
        "Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him." Mason tells us.  
        "There is no weapon that..." I start to say but Mason's eyes said otherwise. "What do you know?"   
        "I know your brother needs to apologize." Mason says as he turns to Damon.   
        "You got to be kidding me." Damon mutters.   
        "Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric yells at him. Damon frowns at this and reluctantly forms words with his mouth.   
        "You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."  
        Mason just stares at him blankly at his half-ass apology. I groan as I rub my eyes but Mason's laughter changed my attitude pretty quickly.   
        "That's good enough." he says as he gets up. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. You two can only come."   
        I turn to Damon and he reluctantly nods at Mason.  
        "What, you're going to bury us alive?" Damon asks him.   
        "Don't tempt me." Mason says before leaving the bar.  
        I turn to Alaric and Damon as I down my shot of bourbon.  
        "Did anyone notice how green his eyes are or was that just me?" I ask them. Damon groans in disgust while Alaric just shakes his head at me and turns away. 

**************

        It took us a while to find the shovel at the Boarding House. Which was good thing since it meant that we haven't killed anyone and had to dig up a grave for them. But it was also a bad thing since it made us lose valuable time. Either way we found the shovel and we made our way towards the Lockwood Cellar. We find Mason waiting for us there.   
        "I'm surprised you showed." Mason says as he lit up some gas lanterns.  
        "I'm just here to make sure you don't kill my brother." I say as Mason hands me a lantern. He smiles at me which causes Damon to push past me and give Mason the shovel.   
        "And well, you put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon states.   
        "Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?" Mason asks us.   
        "How do you know so much?" I ask him.   
        "There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up." Mason states.  
        "What are we looking for?" Damon asks him.   
        "There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason answers. He then grabs the end of the shovel and tries to break the wall. Damon seeing how slow he was going steps up towards him.   
        "Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move." Damon then takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. Soon there's a hole in the wall and we all stick our heads through it. I put in my lantern and look around.   
        "Go for it." Mason says as he nudges Damon.  
        "You first." Damon answers back.   
        "What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason asks him.   
        "The thought crossed my mind." Damon replies.   
        I scoff at their banter and push them aside.   
        "How about ladies go first you scaredy cats." I start to step through and nothing happens to me. I turn back to them and gesture for them to follow me.  
        "I've certainly missed beautiful women taking control..." I overhear Mason whisper which causes Damon to shove him away as he walks in. I shake my head at both guys and hold the lantern higher. Once everyone had stepped through we started to walk down the tunnels. We walk for a while and it seemed to be endless.   
        "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon remarks.   
        "You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Mason tells him.   
        "I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw  _me_  over?" Damon asks skeptically.   
        "Well you kind of deserve it." I state as I walked behind him. Damon stops and glares at me. "What? You did kill the guy."   
        "So you keep reminding, El." Damon states.   
        We continue walking a while more before Damon stops again. I look over to find two different paths we can take.    
        "All right. Which way?" Damon asks Mason.   
        "I don't know. Flip a coin." he answers shrugging.   
        "Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asks him.   
        "I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Mason offers but Damon decides to go right.   
        "Or not...You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Mason says as we follow after him.   
        "Oh believe me. I've told him a couple of times." I say but before we could keep on going Damon steps into some sort of trap and sharp wooden poles move out from the walls and go through his body. I quickly push past Mason and try to break the wood out but as I touch them, my hands burn.   
        "Damn it. They're coated in vervain." I tell him. Damon just groans at this as he remains stuck.   
        "Yo. Help a brother out, Mason?" Damon yells out. I turn back to find Mason gone and look back at Damon.   
        "Yeah, he might have screwed you over brother." I state looking at the wooden poles staked through him. I try to break him out of them again but the burns in my hand kept on stopping me. Mason soon came back with the shovel and I sigh in relief.   
        "Sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason says as he uses the shovel to break the long stakes. He then pulls out the remaining wood splinters off of Damon. "You're welcome."   
        "Thank you," I say as I pick up my lantern again and help Damon move alone. He just groans unhappily as we continue to walk.   
        "What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon exclaims.  
        "You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." 

*****************

        We walk farther down the tunnel and as Mason passes through to a cavern, Damon and I hit an invisible barrier. We look up at Mason who didn't notice our predicament.   
        "God! This is not happening." Damon exclaims.   
        "What now?" Mason asks.   
        "We can't get through. It's like we're not invited in." I say as I touch the barrier.   
        "Wait!" Damon yells at Mason.  
        "I'm not stopping just 'cause you two are stuck. I'll let you know what I find." Mason says as he looks around.   
        "Yeah, but..." Damon starts to say but Mason interrupts him.   
        "Looks like you're gonna have to trust me."   
        Mason raises his lantern and peers over a wall that I couldn't see. I felt very nauseous all of a sudden and I sit down. Damon remained standing as he tried to check in on Mason. I hear a gasp and Damon quickly becomes apprehensive.   
        "So? What'd you find?" Damon asks him.   
        "It's..." Mason starts to say but all I hear after that is the shattering of his lantern. Damon slams on the barrier angrily.   
        "No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!" Damon shouts. I weakly stand up and put my hand on Damon's shoulder.   
        "He's gone." I tell him. "Bonnie sent the ghosts back."  
        "What do we do now?" Damon asks angrily.   
        "I think you should call Alaric." I tell him as I try to look into the dark cavern. "I bet he'll be willing to help us out."   
        Damon was about to start protesting but I gave him a look and he pulls out his phone. He walks out of the tunnels to get a signal and I remained behind. I felt a bit light-headed and sat back down. Something about this place made me uneasy and I couldn't figure out why. 

**************

        I hear footsteps approaching and I get up as I hear them. I find Damon and Alaric walking up to me and I smile at them.   
        "You made it." I state. Alaric just gives me a small smile.   
        "Apparently you two don't have anyone else to call." Alaric states.   
        "Well, you're pretty much the only person I trust." Damon tells him.   
        "Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric replies back.   
        "Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon asks him.   
        "I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Alaric argues.   
        "Well! Sometimes...I do things I don't have to do." Damon says.   
        "Are you serious?" I mutter quietly to myself. Alaric seemed to have the same reaction.  
        "You're going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric asks him.   
        "Yeah, well...I didn't mean it with him." Damon tells him with a smile. Alaric just looks at him and gives in. He turns on his flashlight and walks into the cavern. I sigh as they finally made up and wait for Alaric's verdict on Mason's finding.   
        "So was Mason screwing with us, or is there something in there?" Damon asks him.   
        We don't hear a response and I grow worried.   
        "Ric. Ric?" I ask.   
        "I found something." Alaric breathes out. I lean on the wall as a wave of something strong hits me.   
        "What is it?" Damon asks him.   
        "Names. I found names." Alaric answers. I close my eyes and stumble back. Damon catches me and looks down at me worriedly.   
        "El, are you ok?" he asks me but Alaric who was clueless to my state continues to talk.   
        "Guys, you're really are not going to believe this." Alaric excitedly says. "One of the names is translated as Niklaus."   
        "Klaus..." I whisper recognizing the name. I feel my breath hitch and my vision blur. Damon calls out my name but I fall limp in his arms and as much as I wanted to respond I couldn't. Everything just turns dark. 

 


	17. Oh Memories, where'd you go?

        I woke up with an enormous headache and my sight being hazy. I find myself in my room covered in the dim lighting of the rising dawn. I tried to sit up but my arms couldn’t stand the weight and I fall back into my pillow. I open my eyes again and groan as I realize I was hallucinating. I had to be since Sealia was sitting at the edge of my bed looking down at me in concern.  
        “What did I do to deserve being haunted by my dead roommate?” I mutter as I close my eyes again.             
        “This is not the time for jokes, Eleanor.” Sealia replies.                     
        “I thought Bonnie pulled up the veil to the other side. How are you here?” I ask groggily.  
        “I’m not dead and I don’t have much time…” Sealia states.  
        “Well I don’t have much time either. It feels like I’m dying.”  
         “I’m serious Eleanor. I’m only here out of pure luck.” Sealia replies. “I’m not supposed to be here but something happened to you that I didn’t foresee so I’m here to make it right.”  
        “What?” I ask confused. “What is all that supposed to mean? How are you even here?”  
        “I got help from a mutual witch friend of ours. I’m here but not here.”      
        “What?”      
        “Look you won’t understand but you need my help.” Sealia says changing the subject. “That cave. It took an effect on you. You’re going to be weak…fragile. You have to remember.”  
        “I don’t understand…” I say as her words caused my head to ache more.  
        “You need to remember, Ele. You have to.”  
        “Sealia, how… what am I supposed to remember?” I ask her confused but my eyes close. I quickly forced them open and look around my room just to find no sign of her.  
I hiss as I felt pain in my hand and abdomen. I sit up and notice the blood staining my sheets. I look down to find blood seeping through my shirt. I pull up my shirt to find an open injury that showed no sign of healing. I look down at my hand to find a deep cut as well. I start to breathe heavily as concern racked through my body.  _What was happening to me?  
_         Footsteps alerted me that someone was coming and I quickly ripped the sheets off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I threw my sheets and shirt into the bathtub and changed into other comfortable clothes. I made sure to bandage the wound on my torso as best as I could before wrapping up my hand next. I step out of the bathroom to find Damon waiting for me at the edge of the bed.  
        “I heard you talking.” Damon says quickly getting up. “I got worried.”  
        “I wasn’t hallucinating if that’s what you’re thinking…” I say as I shuffle back to bed and think back to Sealia. “Or I don’t think I was. I honestly don’t know what’s going on with me.”  
        “Yeah, you still look pale and you passed out for most of the night.” Damon states, looking me over. I quickly hide my wrapped hand under the covers and Damon doesn’t take notice of my random wounds. “Do you mind telling me what happened back there? One second you were fine and then you got dizzy and fainted?”  
        “It’s got to be the cave.” I tell him remembering Sealia’s warning. “Once we found it, I started feeling nauseous and sick. It wasn’t until Alaric started talking about what he found that something hit me hard. I don’t know what…but I for sure know it was magical. It has to be.”  
        “I’ll call Bonnie and ask her to come and check you out.” Damon says patting my leg through the covers. I smile at the small display of affection. I poke the wrinkles on his forehead and give him a smile.  
        “Stop frowning, you’re going to get wrinkles and where would you be if you’re good lucks go down the drain.” I tell him. Damon just slaps my hand away.  
        “Please,” Damon scoffs. “Me, wrinkles? Ha. As if that would ever ruin my beautifully built physique.”  
I laugh at that and shove Damon away playfully.  
        “So…” I say after a while. “What else did I miss?”  
        “Well, Stefan got a visit from dead Lexi and her and Elena managed to lock him up at the old Forbes’ cellar. After the veil got pulled back up, Elena decided to continue with the blood draining.”  
        “And what about the cave?” I ask him. “Alaric said he found names.”  
        “I don’t know if I should tell you this.” Damon says scratching his head. “You did say the cave made you sick…”  
        “Just tell me, Dames. I doubt it’ll make things worse.”  
        “Fine, like you said we found names. One of them being Klaus’. Elijah’s and Rebekah’s name were there too but the one that caught our attention was Mikael’s.”  
        “He’s Klaus’ father.” I state as I made the connections. “Well I guess he’s not really his father but still…”  
        “Sounds like you pity him.” Damon frowns. I look away from him as he said this.  
        “Abusive father who’s chased him for eternity with only one purpose, to murder his son.” I tell Damon. “Don’t you think if dad were still alive he would be doing the same to us?”  
        Damon shrugs and looks away from me.  
        “It makes it easy to relate doesn’t it?” I ask him. “Our father actually killed us. That’s how we turned into vampires.”  
        “Well Stefan killed dear ol’ pops.” Damon states. “So we never have to worry about our father killing us…again.”  
        “Yeah…” I say quietly not pushing the subject farther. I knew Damon would never understand Klaus’ side of things. Hell, I didn’t know why I was.  
        I yawn feeling fatigue quickly kicking in. Damon takes notice of this and kisses my forehead before leaving me to rest more. I close my eyes ready for darkness to envelop me in its embrace. I feel vibrations shake the bed slightly but my mind was too tired to recognize the source.

**************

        I wake up as the light shone brightly inside my room. I groan as the headache returned stronger than before. It was like someone was taking a hammer to my head. I lean on the frame of my bed and see the flashing of something nearby. I squint my eyes and find my phone at the end of my bed. Damon must have put it there. I quickly reached for it and found a voicemail in my inbox. Curious, I opened it.

         _“Eleanor, I understand that I’m meant to leave you alone to think things over but I felt something…something that made me want to return to Mystic Falls. I restrained myself from going, respecting your request, but you got me worried. You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts so just give me a sign you’re okay.”_  
          
        The voicemail ends and I hear the automatic machine give me an array of options. I quickly end the phone call and sat on my bed looking down at my phone screen.  
        Klaus genuinely seemed concerned for my health and he luckily didn’t come back to Mystic Falls for my sake. Oddly enough the message and the sound of his voice made my hear twinge. I closed my eyes ready to return the phone call when someone knocked on the door. I quickly lock my phone as the door cracked open.  
        “Hey, sorry if I woke you.” Bonnie says as she slowly steps through and closes the door behind her. “How are you feeling? Damon called me. He seemed worried about you. Said something about a spell and the cave.”  
         “Something like that…” I whisper as I patted the bed. Bonnie sits beside me and puts her book bag aside. Bonnie looks me over and I knew I must have looked like hell.  
        “You’re pale,” Bonnie says. She places her hand on my forehead and I felt it pretty cool. “And you seem to have a slight fever.”  
        “What are you talking about?” I ask. “Vampires don’t get fevers. They don't get sick.”  
        “Well you aren’t just a vampire and that cave wasn’t really a cave. You’re sick. I just don’t understand how.”  
        “It must be a spell, Bonnie. That cave did something to me.” I state.  
        “You might be right but you’re also wrong.” Bonnie states opening her book bag and pulling out a file. She hands them to me. “This is what Alaric found inside the cave. Besides the names there seems to be a drawn story. A very old story, dating back to the Vikings.”  
        My eyebrows bunch as I hear this and I open the folder to find different sets of pictures. They were all very old drawings and they made no sense to me. I stop browsing the pictures as one caught my attention. There was a picture of all of their names and I somehow managed to translate them. Bonnie notices what I’m looking at and comes up with a theory of her own.  
        “Is there a chance that all of this has to do with you still being linked with Klaus?” Bonnie asks me. “You know with you two being soulmates.”  
        “Bonnie, Damon could…” I start to say but I listen around the house and find out we’re the only one’s here. “Never mind. He’s not home.”  
        “We haven’t talked about this, El.” Bonnie states. “You being linked to Klaus. You being his soulmate. You haven’t even told your brothers.”  
        “Look, I can’t pile on more crap on Damon.” I tell her. “Especially with Mikael being on the loose and Stefan having his humanity off. Klaus and me being Marked souls isn’t another problem I need to add on to the list.”  
        “Ok,” Bonnie says hesitantly. “But couldn’t this fever be his doing? The linking could be working both ways now.”  
        “It’s not just a fever, Bonnie.” I say as I pull out my hand and unwrap the bandage. I show her the still existent wound that hasn’t healed yet. “I’d think this would have healed by now.”  
        Bonnie seeing the deep cut in my hand starts to inspect it.  
        “That’s not even the worst part…” I mutter as I pull my hand away from her and raise my shirt up. The bandage that I had placed on my torso showed signs of blood seeping through it.  
        “Oh my God,” she says as her eyes skim over it. I pull the shirt down and lay my head on the headboard.  
        “I managed to hide it from Damon but I don’t know how long I have until he finds out.” I tell her.  
        “Are you sure this isn’t Klaus’ doing?” Bonnie asks me.  
        “It can’t be.” I tell her. “First of all he’s an Original Hybrid, he can’t be killed, far less injured. Second, these injuries would have healed by now by my vampirism or his. Third, he called me this morning worried. He knew that something was wrong with me. He just didn’t know what.”  
        “Klaus called you…?” Bonnie asks confused. I look away from her a bit embarrassed.  
        “I mean…I am linked to him. He felt my pain, I guess…” I stutter out but under Bonnie’s gaze I gave more detail. “It was a long summer, Bonnie. Things came up and I found out some missing details in my life. Klaus being one of them.”  
        “Eleanor…” Bonnie says with a warning tone and a cool gaze. I grew uneasy under her eyes.  
        “I don’t know what you want me to say.” I tell her quickly. “It was a long summer. One I didn’t particularly enjoyed. Klaus made Stefan do things and I watched him become a Ripper. Klaus flirted with me and I couldn’t do anything about it. At some point he revealed to me that we had a thing back in the 20’s and I was angry he made me forget but it turns out it was the other way around. I made him compel me to forget him.”  
        I take a deep breath and allowed my hand to brush through my hair as I thought of everything that had happened between both of us.  
        “And then there was this scene in the high school. I yelled at him for compelling Stefan to kill Elena and he just let me. He let me push him around, Bonnie! And then he did the strangest of things and he comforted me. I don’t understand what he’s doing or why he’s doing them. Klaus even left me at Mystic Falls at my request when I know he can definitely drag me out if he wanted too. I just don’t understand him.”  
        My mouth craved for a cigarette and my hands twitched ready to go grab one. I look up at Bonnie who was processing the information. After a moment of silence, Bonnie finally speaks up.  
        “I'm just going to be blunt. Klaus has gotten under your skin.” Bonnie states.  
        “That's not true.” I quickly argue. Bonnie sighs. “It’s not true.”  
        “Just admit it, Eleanor, okay? You’re attracted to him.”  
        “No.”  
        “No, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?” Bonnie asks me.  
        “I can't, Bonnie! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second…What does that say about me?” I ask her.  
        “It’s fate, Eleanor.” Bonnie says surely. “Once fate takes its course it’s hard to deflect it. You spent a whole summer with him. Yeah all I hear is how he was a horrible person but to you… you found something that tells you otherwise. Even in the way you ranted about him shows that you at least feel something for him whether it’s hate or passion. Eleanor, you can’t run away from what’s been set for you and Klaus. And maybe, just maybe, you’re the one who’s going to save us all.”   
        “Why does everyone think I’m a savior?” I ask quietly. “First Stefan, then Elijah, and now you… how am I supposed to save everyone when I can barely save myself?”  
        “I don’t think you’ve realized how many times you saved everyone here.” Bonnie states. “You saved Caroline and Tyler from the sacrifice. You saved Damon from a werewolf bite, which also saved Elena from Klaus finding out she didn’t really die in the sacrifice. You helped Alaric and Damon by making them friends again. You even helped me when your brother is being a dick.”  
        I smile at that but still didn’t find comfort in her words.  
        “Thanks, Bonnie.” I say quietly. “But for now I’m useless. I’m bed-bound until I find out what’s wrong with me.”  
        Bonnie nods and starts to collect her things.  
        “I wish I could have been more helpful.” Bonnie states. “But it seems like whatever is going on with you must be an effect on the bond. It could be the distance or it could be some memory thing from Klaus. I’ll have to do more research.”  
        “It’s fine, Bonnie.” I tell her. “I think I know what to do. Just go help Alaric translate the story. I’m pretty sure this story can tell us what we need to know about Klaus and Mikael. I wouldn’t be this way if it wasn’t about him. I’ll try to do my best in translating this from bed.”  
        Bonnie nods and leaves the folder with me. I take the pictures out and lay them across my bed.  
         _Remember. I have to remember. This story has got to do something with that. Sealia would never stir me wrong._  
        I grab the picture of the names and let my hand trace around the carvings. This was Runic. Old Viking scripture and for some reason I could read it and recognize the names. I trace the one translated as Rebekah and my eyes close as I fell back into a vision.  
  
         _Rebekah stood in the cave using a knife to carve her name on the cave wall. Dim lighting illuminated the cave since Klaus stood farther away from her holding a burning torch. Both of them were dressed in very native clothing and Klaus had long hair. Klaus grew impatient as Rebekah took her time carving her name._  
         _“Rebekah let me have at it!” Klaus protests._  
         _“Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger.” Rebekah exclaims._  
         _“Father will not like you handling the blade.” Klaus replies._  
         _“If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know.” Rebekah says stubbornly._  
         _“He will find out. He always does.” Klaus tells her._  
         _“That is because you always tell him.” Rebekah accuses._  
         _“I cannot help it...he frightens me.”_  
         _Rebekah hearing this stops carving and turns to him knowing the fear he felt. She knew her father’s wrath and she knew that Klaus got the worst of it.  
        “He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?” Rebekah says offering him a smile._  
         _“Right.” Klaus says smiling back at her._  
         _“Here, you finish it. I am to help mother with the meal.” Rebekah says offering Klaus the blade._  
         _“Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister.” Klaus says turning away from her and setting the torch down so he could continue to carve. Rebekah not liking Klaus’ statement slams the knife down into his palm and slices it open. “Agh, Bekah!”_  
         _“It's just a little blood. Be a man about it.” Rebekah retorts walking out of the cave._  
   
        I wince as I look down at my hand and find the deep cut healing. I sigh in relief and look down at my torso just to find it still bleeding. Ok, well at least I know how to undo this. I just have to remember his memories. This is going to be hard. His blood would definitely be useful right now.  
        I look down at my phone contemplating in calling him but decide not to. This was all on me. I couldn’t be running to Klaus for every problem I faced. I’m used to handling things on my own. I needed to fall back to that routine again.

**************

        I hear the door slam and from the clicking of heels, I knew it was Rebekah. I groan as I push myself out of bed and make my way to my door. I managed to catch Rebekah before she made her way down the hall to her room.  
        “Hey Bekah,” I say quietly trying to hide the pain in my voice. “How was school?”  
        “Are you asking that because you care or because you want something from me?” Rebekah asks me back.  
        “Never mind,” I groan out. “Being nice is definitely crossed out from my list.”  
        “You don’t look so good. What happened?” Rebekah asks stepping closer to me.  
        “Why don’t I show you?” I ask as I shuffle my way into my room. I put up all of the pictures away and hold the one that had all of their names out for her. “I found these in a cave. I know that you and Klaus have been running away from your father. I want to know why though. Why would your father want to kill you?”  
        “I should get back to my room. Homecoming's right around the corner and I need to find a dress.” Rebekah replies not liking my question.  
        “Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.” I say putting the picture away. Rebekah turns back to me.  
        “You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does.” Rebekah exclaims.  
        “So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?” I ask her knowing the details from Damon.  
        “If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!”  
        “So then, tell me.” I state.  
        “Why do you want to know?” Rebekah asks me.  
        “Klaus and I are soulmates.” I state. “You remember that? I need a reason as to why I shouldn’t hand him over to Mikael because as much as I want to forgive and forget, I can’t. He’s torn my brother’s apart and I don’t think he’s going to stop destroying this town because of the power of true love so I need a reason as to why I shouldn’t wake Mikael.”  
        “This is why.” Rebekah states and before I knew what was happening, she had a hold on my mind and I feel myself dragged into a memory.

         _I heard the clashing of swords and Rebekah who stood beside me drops her basket and runs towards the commotion. I follow after her not knowing what else to do._  
         _“Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!” Rebekah exclaims. A young boy runs beside her and I slightly recognize him but I don’t know from where. I turn back to the scene that had caught Rebekah’s attention and find Klaus and Elijah in the middle of a sword fight. I remember this. I dreamt about it. I smile as I see Klaus and Elijah circle around each other._  
         _“Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!” Elijah states as their swords clash against each other._  
         _“On the contrary, Elijah...” Klaus swings the sword and manages to cut Elijah's belt off his waist. “She's come to laugh at you!”_  
         _I join in with the laughter of Rebekah and Henrik. I turn to Rebekah well aware she could hear and see me._  
         _“This is one of my favorite memories of him.” I tell her. “I think it’s one of his favorites too.”_  
         _Rebekah’s laughter stops and she turns to me confused._  
         _“Maybe it was but I’m sure that this memory was also the one he feared the most.” Rebekah states. She looks back to the scene and I do to. I find a woman and a man walk up to the scene. The woman looked concerned while the man just looked angry._  
         _Everyone’s laughter stops as the man stops in front of them. The man takes the sword from Elijah and turns to Klaus, who had fear written all over his face._  
         _“So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?” he asks him. They begin to fight but it was useless. The other man was clearly far trained and stronger. Klaus tried his best to block the hits._  
         _“Father, we were just having fun.” Klaus mutters quietly._  
         _I look back to the man now realizing that this was the wrathful vampire hunter, Mikael. I now understood why his children could be so afraid of him. Mikael hearing this from Klaus continues to swing his sword with no mercy._  
         _“We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!”_  
         _“Father, it was nothing...” Klaus says lowering his sword. Mikael takes the opportunity and continues to swing the sword at Klaus. I flinched every time Klaus managed to block it but at some point Klaus couldn’t keep up. Mikael disarms Klaus with easy effort and slams his back on the ground. He sets the sword at Klaus's throat. I gasp and Rebekah holds me back not wanting to disrupt the memory._  
         _“You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?” Mikael asks him._  
         _“You've made your point, Mikael!” Esther sternly tells him. Mikael raises his sword over his head and stabs it into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus's head. I could see Klaus shivering in fear and I realized that the same kind of fear was running through me too._  
         _“Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy.” Mikael says before getting up and leaving Klaus on the ground. Rebekah then turns to me._  
         _“Seen enough?”_  
   
        I open my eyes to find Rebekah running out of the room. A few seconds later I hear a door slam and I assumed it was her. I lay down on the bed exhausted and pull up my shirt hoping that the wound would have been gone by now but it wasn’t. I guess I’ll have to keep prying into Rebekah to find out more. I turn back to the pictures trying to translate them when Damon calls me.  
        “Hey,” I answer. “Where are you? When I woke up Bonnie was here and you were nowhere in sight.”  
        “I had to help Alaric with his cave exploration and Elena wanted vampire defensive training. Now, I’m at the old Forbes cell checking in on our little brother.”  
        “That’s good.” I answer. I look and listen around the house to hear Rebekah nowhere in the premises. “So listen. I’ve been talking to Rebekah and I’m pretty sure I can get her to tell me about the drawings and Mikael. She's scared of him, Damon. I just need to keep on pushing her to tell me.”  
        “Well, make sure she doesn't push you back into a wheelchair.” Damon tells me.  
        “I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So...how does he look?” I ask Damon.  
        “Mmm…pasty and pouty.”  
        “He'll have to get over it, we’re saving his life here. Call me later.” I say before hanging up. I continue to look over the pictures when Rebekah knocks on my door.  
        “Hey,” Rebekah quietly greets. “I didn’t mean to storm out on you before. I was just upset.”  
        “I understand.” I reply. “I didn’t mean to pressure you into telling me. I was just… it all has to do with Klaus.”  
        “Right,” Rebekah says knowing what I was referring to. “So I had a question for you.”  
        “Shoot,” I tell her. Rebekah instead of asking me the question opens the door wider. Six girls who were dressed in different types of dresses and jewelry walk in.  
        “All right girls, have at it!” she tells them. “Okay, now twirl please.”  
        The girls do as she says and take a step and twirl.  
        “You compelled your own private runway show?” I ask her upset.  
        “I told you, I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one.”  
        “I'm not going to help you shop. All I wanted to do is talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael.” I state turning back to the pictures on my bed. Rebekah just growls and I look up to find her fangs out and threatening to bite one of the girls neck.  
        “I said  _pick one_ , Eleanor.” Rebekah threatens.  
        “Fine. The...red one.” I say pointing to one of the girls.  
        “There. It wasn't so hard, was it?” Rebekah asks me as she turns back to the compelled girls. “Go away. Remember nothing.”  
        The girls walk out of my room and Rebekah walks over and hands me a blood bag. I look at her confused but take it gratefully.  
        “You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?” Rebekah asks me. I just nod and watch her walk out of the room. I put up all the pictures away and follow after her.  
        Rebekah walks into Stefan's room. I stay at the doorway and watch her snoop around.  
        “How fun is this...?” she asks me as she starts opening drawers and looking in them.  
        “We shouldn't be here.” I tell her.  
        “Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop.” Rebekah states. “Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties.”  
        “Gross,” I say frowning. “This is my brother. I don’t want to know these things about him.”  
        Rebekah ignores what I say and continues to look through Stefan’s stuff.  
        “Are you going to root through his stuff all day or are you going to start to tell me your story?” I ask her.  
        “Ah...you really are no fun. What do you want to know?” Rebekah asks as she turns to me.  
        “Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?” I ask her as I sit down at Stefan’s desk.  
        “My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.”  
        “So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet.” I state. Rebekah laughs before she answers.  
        “Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people.” Rebekah answers.  
        “The werewolves?” I ask connecting the dots between the Lockwood Cellar and the cave. Rebekah nods at this.  
        “To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.”  
        “That sounds so normal.” I state.  
        “It was.” Rebekah replies. She finally sits across from me and holds out her hands. I take them and receive a flashback.  
  
         _Rebekah and I were inside a hut. She was doing her housework and I watched her waiting for the purpose of the memory. She turns to me as she continues to sweep the small hut._  
         _“Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home.”_  
         _Rebekah stops cleaning and walks over to the window where an array of necklaces and talismans hanged near the top of the window. She touches one of the necklaces, the one I recognized as Elena’s, and it burns her fingers. She turns back to the witch who smirks down at her._  
         _“Ayana, you burned me!”_  
         _“That is not yours to touch.” Ayana replies._  
         _Yelling disrupts the discussion and as it came closer I recognized the voice._  
         _“Mother!!!”_  
         _“Is that Niklaus?” Rebekah asks Ayana. She turns back to the window and I see Klaus running in. “Something is wrong.”_  
 _Rebekah and I run out of the hut just to find Klaus stopping and dropping to his knees. In his arms was the lifeless body of his little brother Henrik._  
         _“Henrik!” Rebekah exclaims as she runs towards them. I remain watching from afar not wanting to interrupt the moment._  
         _“Mother!!!” Klaus yells again._  
         _“What happened to him?” I ask Rebekah. She looks up at me sadly as we wait for their mother to show up._  
         _“One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price...”_  
         _“No, no!! What happened?” Esther yells sorrowfully as she sees her dead son._  
         _“The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!” Klaus apologizes._  
         _“We must save him. Please, there must be a way!” Esther pleads to Ayana who stares at the scene unemotionally._  
         _“The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.”_  
         _“No! No!!!” Esther cries as she clutches Henrik's body._  
   
         _“_ And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors…” Rebekah says full of raw emotion as she lets go of my hands. “And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.”  
        I open my mouth to say something to comfort her but my phone vibrating stops me from doing so. Rebekah clears her throat and stands up.  
        “You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you.” Rebekah says more calmly.  
        I shake my head wondering if all of the Mikaelsons tended to run away from their feelings. I take out my phone and answer it.  
        “What’s up, Dames?”  
        “Hey!” Damon says loudly. I squint as I overhear music and laughter in the background. This did not sound like the old Forbes Cellar.  
        “Damon, where are you?” I ask him concerned.  
        “No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed...Still standing?” Damon asks me.  
        “Barely, but I can't talk right now.” I answer.  
        “ _I'll be at the bar._ ” I hear a voice like Stefan say.  
        “Is that Stefan?” I ask him even more upset.  
        “Yeah, I kinda went off the book. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.” Damon states.  
        “Damon! Are you serious? How could you have let him out?” I ask him angrily. “His humanity switch is off and he’s a Ripper!”  
        “I got this back, Eleanor.” Damon says before hanging up. I just shake my head knowing it would be useless to call him back. I had my own schemes to focus on.  
        I turn back to find Rebekah lying on Stefan’s bed reading one of his diaries. I resist an eye roll as I clear my throat to grab her attention.  
        “Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?” I ask her. Rebekah gets up and looks over the room. She picks up a picture of Stefan and Elena and shows it to me.  
        “Honestly, I don't get these two as a couple.” She remarks. “I think we were perfect together.”  
        “Well my brother had his humanity switch off when he was with you so I wouldn’t really call that a big romance.” I state.         “He’s a better person with his switch on and you have yet to know that side of him.”  
        “I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives.” Rebekah growls out at me. I had to fight a smile as I stared at her in mock confusion.  
        “Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance…” I state. Rebekah doesn’t respond and I just shake my head. “You know what, I'm just gonna go.”  
        I start to get up and groan at the wound in my torso. I fight through the pain as I make my way to the door when Rebekah stops me.  
        “You haven't even heard half the story.”  
        “And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. I’m feeling down today and I’m injured so find someone else to play with. Maybe rip out a page from Katherine Pierce’s book and compel yourself a friend.”  
        “The necklace Stefan gave to Elena wasn’t his to give. It belonged to the Original Witch.” Rebekah tells me.  
I turn back around and lean on the doorframe.  
        “The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?” I ask her.  
        “Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires.”  
        I wait for her to continue but Rebekah changes her expression and starts to leave Stefan’s room.  
        “I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?” Rebekah asks me. Having no other choice, I follow her downstairs to the parlor.  
        “So…vampirism was a form of protection?” I ask her.  
        “What else would it be?” Rebekah asks me.  
        “I don’t know… a curse?”  
        “My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.” Rebekah answers me.  
        “Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not leave?” I ask her.  
        "Pride...My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...” Rebekah lists of. She hands me a glass of bourbon and as our hands met I see a distant memory.  
             
 _Mikael, Esther, and Ayana were all talking privately in one of the huts of the village. Mikael paced around the women with a head full of revenge._  
 _“Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever.” Mikael tells Ayana._  
 _“At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you.” Ayana explains to her._  
 _“Please, Ayana.” Esther pleads._  
 _“I will have no part in it.” Ayana exclaims before leaving the hut. Mikael closes the door after her and stands behind Esther. He places his hands on her shoulder._  
 _“If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.”_  
  
        "In her hands?” I ask confused taking a step back from her. “How could she do anything?”  
        “Because my mother was also a witch.” Rebekah tells me.  
        “What? I say confused.  
        “The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?” Rebekah clarifies.  
        “But if your mother was a witch, then...” I start to say but Rebekah interrupts me.  
        “Am I? No.” Rebekah answers. “A witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.”  
        “How did you turn?” I ask her.   
        “She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.”  
        I unconsciously place my hand to my torso now knowing where the wound was from.  
        “Your own father killed you?”  
        “And he wasn't delicate about it either.”  
        “I know…” I mutter quietly. I groan as I lower myself to the couch and Rebekah sits beside me. I close my eyes unknowingly and I’m thrown back in time.  
  
         _Rebekah and Klaus wake up gasping and in the front of their gown and shirt were stains of blood. I recognized the stain as the same one I had this morning. Rebekah and Klaus look down at themselves in fear as they see the blood on their clothing._  
         _“Rebekah...” Klaus calls out to his sister. Rebekah ignores him as she continues to stare at her bloodstained gown._  
         _“Blood! What happened?” she asks._  
         _“You will be alright! We will all be alright.” Klaus comforts her._  
         _Mikael barges in with a random girl. Klaus and Rebekah look up at him confused and afraid._  
         _“What are you doing?” Klaus asks him as he brings the girl closer to them._  
         _“We must finish what we started.” Mikael replies. He pushes the girl onto her knees. “You have to drink if you want to live.”_  
         _Mikael cuts the girls wrist and offers it to Rebekah._  
         _“We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual.” Rebekah informs me. Mikael seeing Rebekah’s reluctance yells at her._  
         _“Drink!”_  
         _Mikael pushes the wrist to them and Klaus pushes Mikael away. It was useless since Mikael was stronger and he easily pushed Klaus aside. Rebekah is then forced by Mikael to drink and she does so. She gags in the beginning but then bites harder as dark veins appear around her eyes._  
   
        I open my eyes and felt myself gaining back the strength I had lost. I pull up my t-shirt and rip off the bandage I had placed. My wound was beginning to heal and I sigh in contempt about it. Rebekah looks at me confused.  
        “What happened to you?” she asks me.  
        “Like I said,” I tell her. “The cave had an effect on me. I had to remember to heal from the wounds.”  
        I throw my head back and lay out on the couch more comfortably.  
        “So, what happened after you fed?” I ask her. “You just got up and became a vampire?”  
        “It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable.” Rebekah replies. “But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back.”  
        “For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated… The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it and with that, the predatory species was born...”  
        I let Rebekah compose herself from the memories that ran through her mind before I asked her another question.  
        “Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?” I ask her.  
        “When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.” Rebekah tells me.  
        “Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.”  
        “She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him.” Rebekah tells me. “But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.”  
        “Mikael killed your mother?” I ask her shocked.  
        “He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.” Rebekah says quietly.         “Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.”  
   
         _Rebekah and Klaus stood beside each other. Rebekah cried at the freshly dug grave and Klaus gave her silent company as he let her mourn._  
         _“I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.” Rebekah tells him._  
         _“Nor will I.” Elijah says walking up to them._  
         _“We stick together as one.” Rebekah says standing up and holding out her hands to her brothers for them to take._           _“Always and forever.”_  
   
        I immediately sit up as I hear the last phrase. Rebekah looks at me once again in surprise.  
        “Always and forever...” I repeat. “That’s…I guess I know where that came from.”  
        Rebekah still continues to stare at me in confusion but I don’t offer her a response as I think back to my family album. I turn back to Rebekah with another question in mind.  
        “Ok, you promised to stick together forever with Klaus…even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?”  
        “We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.”  
        “But you still love him?” I ask her.  
        “Don’t you?” she asks back.  
        I turn away not knowing what to say.  
        “Things changed Rebekah. He’s threatening my family and my friends. I can’t love someone who keeps on tearing me down.”  
        “Well I love him. He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?” Rebekah asks me. “Do you really want to spend an eternity alone, Eleanor when my brother is out there wanting to be at your side?”  
        “I've heard the story, it's time for me to go and rest.” I say not wanting to answer the question.  
        “I don't know what you're up to Eleanor, but I'm no longer playing along. What was the point of all of this?”  
        “I already told you Rebekah. I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael.” I answer.  
        “And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.” Rebekah exclaims.  
        “It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine.” I tell her.  
        “Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake; if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father.”  
        “If you kill me, Klaus will surely put you back in that coffin.” I threaten back.  
        “If you kill Klaus, you’ll be the one in the coffin.”  
        I turn back and face her. My face held no emotion and my voice didn’t waver.  
        “It’s like you said Rebekah…who would want to live an eternity alone.” I answer. “I don’t want to live that long to find out.”  
        I walk out of the front door not bothering to look back for her expression. I get on my motorcycle and turn it on. I ride out of the house with no location in mind.

****************

        I make my way to Alaric’s apartment remembering that Bonnie and Alaric were translating the drawn out story. I hoped that they had a breakthrough by now and I needed to finish this “remembering” thing so I could be back at full swing.  
        I walk into the open apartment and look down at his table that had the correct order of the story.  
        “We, uh, filled in what we could.” Alaric tells me motioning to the sticky notes on the pictures. “A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.”  
        “That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.” I say pointing to a drawing of a white tree and then the other picture that showed it burning.  
        “Okay. So tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this,” Alaric tells me as he points to a set of pictures. “We've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.”  
        “Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But...why is that one connected to the witch's death?” I ask pointing to a strange symbol.  
        “We don't know. We haven't gotten that far.” Bonnie tells me.  
        I look at the symbol and then look at Alaric’s notes. The symbol was different from the rest of the one’s he managed to translate until I decided to reorder their pictures. I bring the symbol for vampire and set is beside the symbol for werewolf. I look back to the story of Esther’s death and see the connection.  
        “Oh my god...Rebekah doesn't know the real story.” I say as I show them the connection of the two symbols and the unrecognizable one. Vampire+ Werewolf= Hybrid.  
        Mikael wasn’t the one who killed Esther. It was Klaus.

*************

        I make my way back to the Boarding House. I left Alaric’s apartment without saying anything else as I returned to Rebekah. I knew that something in my mind wanted to be seen but I couldn’t yet. I knew that Rebekah had to see it too.  
        “I thought you left for good.” Rebekah states as she pours out a glass of bourbon. I don’t bother to reply to her as I ask her a very important question.  
        “How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?” I ask her.  
        “Nik was there. He told me.” Rebekah tells me.  
        “Well, he lied to you.” I tell her.  
        “And how do you know that?” Rebekah asks me.  
        “The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols.” I tell her. “I could show you the pictures but I think Klaus’ memories should reveal the truth.”  
        I don’t give Rebekah a chance to protest as I grab onto her head and show her the images that have wanted to be seen. The reason my body was weak was because of the unseen memories that were dragging me down.  
        “You showed me the story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned all of you into vampires.” I tell her flashing the images of her memories back to her. “But this Rebekah… this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael.”  
        Rebekah struggles against my hold but I force her to watch the memory unfold. We both have front row seats of Esther’s death as Klaus, filled with anger, tears her apart. Mikael walks in and sees the scene. Klaus and Mikael fight. Before long, Elijah enters and Klaus quickly points the finger to Mikael, blaming him for their mother’s death. Mikael flees as both of his sons stand against him.  
        Rebekah tears herself away from me. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she shook her head.  
        “No! No, he wouldn't. He didn’t.”  
        “She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned into a vampire, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.” I explain to her.  
        “Those memories mean nothing! They're just stupid fake thoughts that you made up.” Rebekah yells at me.  
        “Then why are you so upset?” I ask her. “Why are you still here?”  
        “Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!” Rebekah continues to yell.  
        “Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!” I tell her.  
        All of a sudden Rebekah grabs me by the throat and pins me against the fireplace. Veins appear under her eyes as she hissed at me.  
        “Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore!”  
        She holds me for a second longer before she lets me go. Rebekah starts to breathe heavily and falls to her knees. The tears that she tried to fight back begin to fall and she starts to cry intensely. I kneel down in front of her and pull her into a hug. I felt guilty for breaking the news on her and I knew it was my job to offer her comfort too.

***************

        After seeing that Rebekah made it to her bed, she had gotten drunk due to the news, I made my way back to my room. I switch on the lights ready to go to bed after the horrible day I’ve had when I find Damon taking up the whole space.  
        “Uh...Damon! Seriously?” I ask as I try to push him off the bed.  
        “We got Mikael.” Damon states with a smirk. I stop shoving and look at him in surprise.  
        “What? How?” I ask him.  
        “No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan is in motion. See, I told you I had it.” Damon states. I roll my eyes and clean the other side of my bed so I could lie down. Damon took this as my silent treatment for taking Stefan out. “Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I’m sure you've been planning your rant all day.”  
        “I'm not going to yell at you.” I tell him.  
        “Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever...just now, he's a dick that's on our side.”  
        “I'm not mad. I'm just tired. I just...I want to go to bed.” I tell him as I tug the covers. I give up when Damon doesn’t budge and lay down beside him.  
        “You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it...” Damon states.  
        “Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down.” I tell him remembering what Rebekah had told me. There were also the drawings on the pictures.  
        “So I was right. After all that, the wall led us to Mikael.” Damon states with pride.  
        “It led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too.” I say turning on my side to talk to him.  
        “Really? What 'd you learn from her?”  
        “I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and had a very aggressive father. I learned that she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her.” I say realizing certain similarities between Rebekah and I. “And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family.”  
        “Well, you should tell that to our brother.” Damon groans out.  
        “I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon.” I sigh out. “I think that we're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves Elena, it'll be because he loves you...he loves us. Always and Forever, right?”  
        ”Always and Forever.” Damon repeats. He gets up from my bed and kisses my forehead goodnight. He then leaves the room. I scoot over so I can take up my whole bed when I see my phone on the night table. I pick it up and dial the number I meant to call earlier today. I didn’t know what compelled me to do this now of all times but I had to. The phone rings for a while before it goes straight to voicemail.  
        “ _You have reached the voicemail of Klaus. Please leave a message after the…”_  
        Beep.  
        I close my eyes not knowing what to say and I knew my time was running out.  
        “Hey Klaus. It’s me, Eleanor. You were wondering if I was still alive and sorry to disappoint but I still am. Mystic Falls is well… Mystic Falls is still Mystic Falls. Whatever you felt was nothing major. I just got hexed or something like that but I’m fine now. I'm glad you didn't come barging in. I still need time to think about everything...about us." My eyebrows burrow unsure of what else to say. "Umm…Rebekah, she’s doing fine. We had a heart to heart today and things seem to be coming along. And everything else seems to be as dramatic as it should be...well, I guess I said more than I had to. I hope you’re having fun wherever you are and kept the mayhem to a minimum. Take care of yourself, Klaus. Goodnight.”


	18. Family Values

        I anxiously tapped my phone that was pressed on my ear. The phone rang a couple of times and I shared a nervous look with my brothers, Rebekah, and Elena. A few feet away from me, Mikael was laying daggered. I crossed my fingers hoping this plan would work as the ringing stop. I took a deep breath and willed myself to relax.   
        "Klaus, it's me Eleanor."   
        _"I figured as much with caller I.D. and such..."_ Klaus sarcastically answers. I roll my eyes and would have answered with my own sarcastic response but I had to stick to the plan.   
        "How quick can you make it back to Mystic Falls?" I ask him.   
        _"Miss me already, love?"_ Klaus asks and I could already imagine the smile on his face. I could see Damon frown in disgust while Stefan didn't care.   
        "Klaus..." I say trying to get him back on track.  
        _"I'm in Portland so you do the math."_  
        "Portland, really?" I ask him.   
        _"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves."_ Klaus answers.   
        I sigh as I heard that and Damon motioned for me to wrap the whole thing up.  
        "Your father is dead." I state.   
         _"What did you say to me?"_ Klaus asks in disbelief.   
        "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not actually dead. Mikael... he's daggered. What do you want Stefan to do with the body?" I ask him.   
         _"Well, first I want you to hand the phone to your brother. I want him to explain to me exactly what happened."_  
        I pass the phone to Stefan and we all held our breath. Stefan was compelled by Klaus to do whatever he said. One wrong question could ruin the plan that we all took so long to prepare. I served myself a glass of bourbon and remembered what happened an hour earlier.   
          
         _We walk into the parlor/library as we went step by step with our plan. Elena stood beside Damon while Stefan walked ahead of me._  
         _"Ok, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan states._  
         _"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena asks Stefan._  
         _"No, **we**  vervained him! This guy is an Original. We have to make it realistic." Damon answers. _  
         _"Okay, fine. **We** vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan continues. _  
         _"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." I start to say._  
         _"We drove it through his heart." Stefan finishes._  
         _"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asks us._  
         _"Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him...last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon states._  
         _"Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here."_  
         _"Actually that's my job," I pipe up. I get confused looks from both my brothers. "You do remember he has a thing for me right? He called me the other day, left me a nice voicemail. I think I'm qualified to initiate the conversation."_  
         _"So what do I do?" Stefan asks me._  
         _"You my little brother are in charge of verbal confirmation." I respond. "He's going to want to hear his compelled minion for an explanation."_  
         _"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena states._  
         _"Then I shall be dead." Mikael says walking in and setting the silver dagger on the table. I quickly took a step back having the nostalgic feeling of Klaus' dream wash over me._  
         _"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks the Original Vampire._  
         _"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him." Mikael answers._  
        _"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan says pointing at the dagger in his hand._  
         _"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael replies._  
         _"Where is it?" Stefan asks him._  
         _Mikael_ _dips the dagger in the ashes of the white oak tree and turns his head up to reply._  
         _"Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."_  
         _"Against what?" Stefan asks._  
         _"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So...it falls to you." Mikael says handing the dagger to Elena._  
         _"Y...You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena stutters out._  
         _"Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust." Mikael says his eyes look up to Stefan and slowly slide over to me. I nervously look away wondering if he knew what Klaus and I were. I doubted it but one could never be sure._  
  
        I drank the glass of bourbon very quickly and felt the familiar burning sensation at the back of my throat. I shake the feeling away and focus back on the conversation.   
         _"I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."_ Klaus states.   
        "Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan responds.   
         _"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?"_ Klaus asks him.   
        "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan answers and honestly he did. Stefan had a front row seat of Elena stabbing Mikael with the dagger. We weren't taking any chances with this plan.  
         _"_ _I want to talk to Rebekah."_ Klaus demands.   
        "That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan says handing off the phone to her. Rebekah sighed nervously and I knew she was emotionally wrecked but she surprisingly answers the phone calmly.   
        "Hello Nik."   
 _"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"_ Klaus asks her.   
        "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."   
         _"I'll be home soon."_ Klaus tells her.   
        "Good. I'll see you then, brother." Rebekah then hangs up the phone and hands it back to me. "He bought it. He's coming home."   
        "Now- was that easy or what?" Damon asks.   
        "Let's just get this over with." Elena answers walking over to Mikael.   
        "Are you sure we can't keep that in?" I ask them.   
        "Unless you know where the white oak stake is, the answer is no." Damon replies. Elena takes a deep breath and takes the dagger out. All we had to do is wait for him to rise from the dead and for Klaus to come back home. I wasn't sure if I was ready for either of those things to happen. 

*************

        Bonnie sat on my bed with photos of the ancient Viking drawings strewn around her. The sight was comedic as I saw her struggle to put the photos in order. I would have helped her but I was having my own crisis as I looked over my closet for something to wear tonight.   
        "I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear for Klaus' homecoming."   
        "So, don't go. Let's stay here, order takeout, and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric." Bonnie says pulling up pictures and smiling at me. I laugh and just shake my head at her.   
        "Don't you have a high school homecoming to get to?" I ask her.   
        "Well Caroline has Tyler as a date. Matt is going with Rebekah. Elena is probably going with either Damon or Stefan and I'll be going alone so...no, I'm not going."   
        "What about Jeremy? I thought you two were dating..." I say confused.   
        "Well I found out that he was seeing his ex-girlfriend ghost and that he managed to fall in love with his her again. Then he proceeded to lie about it." Bonnie tells me.  
        "That jerk. I'm going to kill him!" I threaten but Bonnie just shakes her head.   
        "What's done is done." Bonnie says shrugging her shoulders.   
        "No, he hurt you, Bonnie." I state.   
        "Yeah, I am hurt." Bonnie exclaims. "Elena tried to make me talk to her but Jeremy's her little brother. She can't be mad at him like I'm mad at him. Caroline is having her own boy troubles with Tyler being sired to Klaus." Bonnie sighs and looks down at her hands. "I just haven't been able to rant to anyone."   
        "You can talk to me you know?" I tell her. "I tell you my boy troubles, you can do the same to me."   
        "I saved Jeremy from staying dead a while back when you and Stefan were with Klaus. In return, he could talk to people from the Other Side, a dimension where the dead supernatural reside. Apparently he could only talk to them if he thought about them. Well he apparently thought about Anna often while we were dating so they communicated a lot. When the veil from the Other side was down, Elena caught Jeremy and Anna kissing. I broke up with him the same night. I wanted to kill him and hurt him so badly but it's my fault, you know? I decided to save him against the witches orders. They told me there would be consequences and I guess that was it."  
        "It's not your fault, Bonnie." I tell her. "Jeremy should have had more self control or at least had the decency to tell you what was going on. If I ever see that little punk tonight I'm going to punch his face in."   
        "Please don't." Bonnie says giggling. "I'll rather do it myself."    
        "Fine, I'll let you have the pleasure." I answer. I continue to search my closet but find nothing. I growl as I start to look through it again. "I seriously can't find anything to wear tonight."   
        "Is it clear to talk?" Bonnie asks me motioning to her ears. I nod confirming that the house was clear of vampire eavesdroppers and Bonnie continues. "So Klaus is coming back and you're going to dress up for him, why?"   
        "Because tonight I'm dying, Bonnie. I'll like to look nice when I'm facing my death."   
        "El, what do you mean...oh." Bonnie says realizing what I was referring to. "I've been so focused with these hieroglyphs and killing Klaus that I completely forgot to help you unlink your bond with Klaus. If he dies, then you'll die too."   
        "Yup," I say nonchalantly. I take out two different cocktail dresses and show it to her. "So what do you think  _sexy_ vampire or  _classy_ vampire?"   
        "El..."   
        "If I go as  _sexy_  vampire I'm wearing black and that just seems like I'm foreshadowing that Klaus and I are going to die..."   
        "Eleanor..." Bonnie calls out to me but I ignore her and continue.  
        "If I go as  _classy_ vampire well I'll look classy as hell but it's blue. And between blue and black, I know I'll look better in the black."   
        "Ele..."   
        "So I'm in quite a predicament. I just can't make up my mind..."   
        "Eleanor!" Bonnie shouts. I finally turn to her and concern was written all over her face. "You're going to die tonight. Have you even reminded your brothers? Do they know you're sacrificing yourself for them?"   
        "No they don't but I did tell them once that if we had the chance to kill Klaus then they should take it." I answer.   
        "And you're just ok with dying?" Bonnie asks confused. I put the two dresses away and push the photos into a pile so I could sit next to her.   
        "I wanted to die the day I turned into a vampire." I tell her. "My brothers convinced me to turn, or so they think."   
        "What do you mean?" Bonnie asks.   
        I check the house again for anyone else but it was still Bonnie and me. I sigh as I thought back to that day. That day was the reason I am the way I am.   
        "Emily Bennett found me after I did it. Your ancestor was the only person who knew my secret and you have done more than enough to earn my trust so I think it's right for you to know it too."   
        "El, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asks me concerned.  
        "You know the story of how my brothers were turned?" I ask her. Bonnie shakes her head no so I continue. "We all woke up near the quarry after dying to save Katherine from the town's hunters. Emily had saved our bodies from my father and the other town's men and brought them to the quarry for us to wake up. We all woke up at the same time, daylight rings on our fingers, and a slight hunger. Emily told us we needed to drink blood to complete the transition and we all said we wouldn't. But then Stefan killed our father and then convinced Damon and I to complete our transition or that's supposedly the story."   
        "Supposedly? El what are you trying to tell me?" Bonnie asks me.   
        "My brothers think they're the ones who convinced me to finish the transition. They carry the guilt of not letting me die like I wanted to even though it's not their fault." I tell her. "I woke up first and Emily tried to explain what was happening to me. You see, I never had the pleasure to know about vampires like my brothers and father did. It was a man thing, you know, and Katherine compelled me to forget her feeding on me so I didn't know that I was currently in transition."   
        "So what happened?"   
        "Well I woke up, my senses were heightened, and I was afraid. So I ran to the only place I thought was safe and that was to my fiancee's house, Joseph Valner."   
        "Valner, as in one of the founding families?" Bonnie asks. "They all died in a house fire a few years after settling here."  
        "Yeah...well I was there when that happened." I answer. "I was the one who set the fire."   
        "What?!" Bonnie exclaims shocked. "Eleanor..."   
        "I went to Joseph's house scared to go back home. He realized what I was and tried to kill me. In my need to survive, I ended up managing to disarm him of his stake, and then I proceeded to drink his blood until he was dead. I remembered all of my compelled memories and I realized I was a vampire. I burnt the house to the ground in order to erase any evidence of me being there. Emily found me after that and she told me I did the right thing. That they couldn't find out about me or my brothers but I wanted to die right there and then. I was ready to take my daylight ring off."    
        "So what happened?"   
        "Stefan and Damon didn't convince me to turn but they did convince me to stay alive." I answer.   
        "I'm guessing I missed the point of the story." Bonnie states confused. "What does this have to do with you being ok with death?"   
        "The day I killed Joseph Valner was the same day I killed the love of my life. I wanted to die then and there. I've been wanting to die for two centuries Bonnie. I'm ready for what's going to happen tonight. I'm ready to die."  
        Bonnie looks at me sadly and I knew she was trying to fight her own tears. I pull her into a hug and she grips me tightly.   
        "Oh Bonnie," I say letting tears stream down my face. "Thanks for being a really great friend. You Bennett witches always have my back."   
        "I wish I could save you." Bonnie cries out. "I wish you would want to be saved."   
        "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be," I tell her. "I killed the love of my life and now it's my soulmates turn to kill me. It's the circle of life, I guess."  
        Bonnie pulls away and wipes away her tears. I smile a grim smile at her before wiping away my own tears and getting up from bed. I pick up the two dresses again and show them to her.   
        "So sexy black or classy blue?" I ask her.   
        "Black." she answers. "You'll want to make everyone drop dead when you walk in."  
        "I agree." I say with a wide smile. "I wholeheartedly agree." 

*************

        Bonnie had left a while ago and Elena, Stefan, and Damon were back home. Mikael had woken up and left to retrieve the white oak stake. All we were missing was Rebekah and it wasn't hard to find out where she was. Elena sat on the bed nervously messing with her hands while Damon and I looked down at Rebekah's temporary dead body.   
        "In the back! Harsh!" Damon exclaims referring to the dagger on Rebekah's back. He covers Rebekah with a sheet already making plans to put her in the cellar.   
        "It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side." Elena replies.   
        "Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you." Damon tells her.   
        "I don't think that makes her feel any better, Damon." I tell my brother noting Elena's widened expression.   
        "It was a compliment. Sort of..." Damon replies.   
        "Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me." Elena states.   
        "Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine." Damon comforts her.   
        "Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem. I'm the weak link."   
        "If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." I tell her.   
        "Do you two trust him? Mikael?" Elena asks us.   
        "No." Damon and I answer.   
        "What about Stefan?" she asks us.   
        "I trust him to an extent." I answer. I turn to Damon who just shakes his head.  
        "No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control."   
        "Then we need a better plan." Elena tells us.   
        "I know what to do. Except the two of you are not gonna like it." Damon answers.   
        "Why not?" I ask him.   
        "Because when this all goes down, I want you to have the most contact with Klaus." Damon tells me. He then turns to Elena. "As for you, I don't want you having  _any_  part of it."   
        "What does that mean?" Elena asks.  
        "Do you trust me?" Damon asks her.  
        "Yes." Elena answers.   
        "Then you have nothing to worry about." Damon says with a smirk. He grabs Rebekah's body and starts to head down the cellar. I walk down with him and once he puts Rebekah down I gained the courage to say goodbye.   
        "You know when Klaus dies..." I start to say but Damon interrupts me.   
        "You die too." Damon looks up at me sadly. "I've been trying to find a way to save you but everything I've tried...everything I planned doesn't work out."   
        "I'm ready to die, Damon." I tell him. "I told Stefan and you this before, I've been ready to die ever since I turned."   
        Damon sadly smiles at that and nods.   
        "I know. I just wished it didn't have to be that way." Damon states.   
        "Does Stefan know or did he forget...?"   
        "He knows. He's just being his unhumanity self." Damon answers. "Thought I'm pretty sure he got sentimental since I saw him pick an array of your favorite flowers from our garden. I'm sure he snuck it into your room."   
        I smile at that and sigh.   
        "Any last requests sis? A bucket list you want to finish before tonight?" Damon asks me with a smirk. I laugh at that and shake my head.   
        "No, not really... I guess the one request I would have would be Stefan getting his humanity back and you two getting along. And maybe...just maybe you two can find happiness."   
        "I think I can make that happen." Damon answers.   
        "Good, because if you don't I'm going to come back from the grave and kick both your asses into hell with me." I say making my way up the stairs. I could hear Damon scoff behind me.  
        "I'll like to see you try!"  

***************

        I finished [getting ready](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=186092574) and walked down the stairs right as Elena hung up the phone. Damon came from the parlor with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Elena looks at both of us and sighs.   
        "The gym flooded and so they moved our homecoming to Tyler's house." Elena states.   
        "Do you still want her to go?" I ask Damon.   
        "Of course I do. I'm not risking anything. You should go too. Enjoy your last night." Damon states.   
        "If you say so." I answer. I grab my coat and open the door to find Matt standing there ready to knock. He was dressed up and had a corsage in his hand.   
        "Eleanor...hey."   
        "Hey Matt." I answer opening the door wider for Elena to see. Elena seeing him walks over and gives him a sheepish smile.   
        "Umm - slight problem with your Homecoming date."   
        "What happened?" Matt sighs out.   
        "How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena asks him. Matt turns to me confused.   
        "Am I taking you now?"   
        "You wish, Donovan." I answer. "Do you honestly think you could handle all of this?"   
        "I think I could handle you for a night, dead girl."   
        "Funny but no, sadly I don't have the honor to go with you." I tell him. I then hear the clicking of heels and turn to the staircase. Katherine comes walking down the stairs dressed up and hair done. "You're taking her."   
        "Oh great..." Matt mutters.   
        "Yeah, good luck with that." I answer patting him on the back. "I'm going to head out. I'll see you at Tyler's."   
        I slip on my coat and make my way to my car. The drive to Tyler's was short and I find a bunch of people coming in and out. I make my way inside and Caroline finds me pretty quickly.   
        "Hey...Klaus is here." Caroline states.   
        "What?" I ask her.   
        "Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party!" Caroline exclaims.   
        "You have got to be kidding me." I mutter. "I have to find my brother or get a drink...perhaps both."   
        I leave Caroline behind and make my way to the backyard where the live band was performing. There was a large crowd for a simple high school homecoming but I pushed that thought behind. I see Klaus first and it was hard to look away. This was the first time I've seen him since he left. His gaze turns to me and he soon starts to make his way to me.   
        "Quite the Homecoming." I tell him.   
        "I've been away for weeks and that's my hello." Klaus mutters. "I expected a hug or a heated kiss."  
        "Well I expected you to bring me a t-shirt from Portland. I guess we're both disappointed."   
        Klaus laughs at that and I couldn't help but join in.   
        "I'll make sure to go back and bring you one if that's what you want." Klaus states.   
        "No, I'm fine thank you." I answer. I look back to the band and the crowd. "So why throw a party Klaus? I doubt you're glad to be back to little ol' Mystic Falls."  
        "Well there are certain things here in ol' Mystic Falls that's worth returning to." Klaus says staring at me.  
        "A real answer please..." I state fighting the upcoming smile.   
        "I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus replies.  
        "So, what do you do now? Stop running?" I ask him.   
        "Hm- now I reunite my family." Klaus answers.   
        "Your family. That would mean Kol, Finn, and Elijah."  
        "Yes, I can't wait for you to meet them. They'll love you."   
        "Hold your horses, Klaus." I tell him. "I don't recall agreeing to meet the whole family."  
        "Right, forgive me." Klaus apologizes. I shake my head at him but didn't say anything referring to that.   
        "So how are you going to reunite them all. You did carry these people around in caskets for a long part of their lives."   
        "None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." Klaus answers. Stefan catches sight of us and makes his way to us. It was his turn to initiate the plan. "Your brother seems to want a word with me. I guess we'll continue this conversation later. How about you save me a dance?"   
        "I'll think about it." I answer as I left his side. I couldn't help but smile as I turn away from him. Bonnie walks over to me and hands me a cup of beer.   
        "Sooo...what was that about?" Bonnie asks me motioning to Klaus. "You're smiling and have a slight blush."   
        "I'm about to die, Bonnie. Can't I play with fire before I plummet into it?" I ask her.   
        Bonnie laughs and shakes her head at me.   
        "If you didn't like him before you do now." Bonnie states. "What's that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"   
        "Shut up." I mutter as I take a sip from the red plastic cup. "We all have our roles to play in this fairy tale. Damon and Stefan are the knights in shining armor. Elena's the damsel in distress. You're the white witch. Klaus is the beast we have to face."   
        "And what are you? What's your role?"   
        "I don't know..." I whisper. "I'm still trying to figure that out."   
        Bonnie opens her mouth to say something but the beeping of my phone interrupts her. I mutter a quick apology and read Damon's text.   
        _"_ _Change of plans. Klaus wants Mikael's body delivered to him. We are on our way there. Stefan has been dealt with. My plan is on track."_  
        I put my phone away and sigh. Bonnie had read the text and subtlety looks around us. I do the same and find Klaus speaking to "Elena."   
        "Can you hear what they're saying?" Bonnie asks me.   
        "It'll be hard with the music and all these people but I can try." I tell her. I grab her shoulder and move her a bit to the right to block me from Klaus' view. I then proceed to listen in.   
         _"_ _Where's your date?"_ Klaus asks her.   
        _"_ _Getting me a drink."_ she answers.   
        _"_ _Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."_ Klaus tells her.   
        _"_ _He came at me. I didn't have a choice."_  
         _"_ _Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."_ Klaus remarks.  
        _"_ _It wasn't the first time."_  
         _"_ _Right. Elijah."_ Klaus notes. _"You seem nervous."_  
         _"_ _I'm not nervous. I just don't like you."_  
         _"_ _Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed."_  
         _"It won't be for lack of trying."_  
         _"_ _Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, Eleanor dies too. And if that didn't stop them then I've already ensured that Damon will die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too."_  
        Bonnie waits for me to summarize things for her but I didn't have time. My sacrifice would all be for nothing if Damon was going to end up dead. Stefan would get his humanity back but Damon and I would be dead. What was the point of it all?  
        "I need to go to the bathroom for a sec..." I whisper. "I'll be back."   
        I leave Bonnie behind and get lost in the crowd. I make my way out and rush back home. I quickly rush in and find Stefan passed out on the floor. I grab a nearby blood bag and start to pour it into his mouth.  
        "Stefan!" I shout slapping his cheek a bit.   
        "Eleanor?" he mutters.   
        "Yeah and I only have a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party..." I tell him. "If Klaus gets killed he isn't just taking me down he's taking Damon too."  
        "So pull the plug on the plan."   
        "And face the wrath of Mikael? I know him, Stef. We'll all end up dead!" I exclaim. "Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one solution."   
        "What's that?" Stefan asks me.  
        "Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe my life and Damon's. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. Katherine and you will have your freedom. My sacrifice will be done. But then Damon will be dead. Our brother will be dead, Stefan and then you will truly have nothing. Not me, not Damon, no one. Unless you care enough to do something about it."   
        I leave him with that information and make my way back to the party. I find Bonnie quickly and assure her that everything was fine. At some point Katherine and I make eye contact and she raises her cup at me in cheers. I knew that she knew that this plan couldn't go on. I just had the guts to do something about it.   
        "You owe me a dance." I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and give Klaus a small smile.  
        "I thought I told you I would think about it." I tell him.   
        "Now come on, love. I know you want to."   
        I knew I had to stay calm. He couldn't suspect anything so I took his offered hand and let him walk me to a quiet room. I took notice of his hybrids guarding his room and the slow song playing quietly in the background.   
        "Did you set this up just for me?" I ask him.   
        "Perhaps..." Klaus whispers in my ear as he places his hand at my waist. The other one takes my right hand and he hold me close. "Do you like it?"   
        "Maybe," I answer back. "But you know what would make it perfect?"   
        "What?"   
        "A t-shirt from Portland."   
        Klaus starts to laugh and I laughed with him.   
        "I will go right now and retrieve one for you." Klaus tells me.   
        "Would you really do that?" I ask him. "Travel across the country for a simple t-shirt just because I wanted it."   
        "I would travel to the other side of the globe just to get you a piece of gum." Klaus replies.  
        "Would you let my brother go from your compulsion if I asked you to?" I ask him. Klaus sighs and I look away from him. "I thought so but I had to give it a try."   
        "Your brother will soon get his freedom when Mikael is delivered to me." Klaus tells me. "I guarantee that to you."   
        "Fine," I mutter. "Whatever."   
        "Please don't be like that." Klaus whispers. "We were getting along and..."   
        "And then you ruined it by threatening my brothers." I state. "You always do that, Klaus. I start to like you and then you do things like that."   
        "I'm sorry." Klaus apologizes.   
        "Yeah but one day sorry isn't going to cut it." I tell him. "And that day will be the day you lose me forever."   
        "Sir, you have a visitor." one of his hybrids tells him.   
        "Well, tell my visitor I'm busy." Klaus growls back.  
        "He said his name is Mikael." she states. Klaus turns to me disappointed and quickly lets me go.  
        "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad. Mindy you know what to do." Klaus instructs. "Tony, keep an eye on her."  
        Klaus walks out of the room and I start to follow after him but a hybrid, presuming Tony, closed the doors and kept guard.   
        All I could think about was what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Klaus was going to die and if he died Damon would die. Stefan would be alone. I didn't want any of my brothers to ever be alone. They had each other for God's sake but now Stefan would be alone.   
        I slam on the glass doors wanting to get out but Tony pushed me away and forces me to sit on the couch. I could hear the commotion from outside and I tried to rush out but Tony caught me. I screamed and thrashed in his arms but he didn't budge.  
        "No, let me go! Please let me go! My brothers, my brothers..." I cry out and then it all stopped. Klaus walks into the room and Tony lets me go. Klaus waves him off wanting privacy. Tony leaves the room and Klaus stares down at me and I sigh in relief.   
        "Mikael?" I ask him.   
        "He's dead. I killed him."   
        "And my brothers?" I ask him.   
        "Damon tried to kill me, but Stefan stopped him. He gained his freedom in saving me. He's no longer under my compulsion."   
        "You're not going to...I mean you're not going to kill Damon are you?" I ask him.   
        "I want to. I really do but..." Klaus angrily starts to say but stops. His eyes stare deeply down at me and I knew whatever he was going to say next, was a bit of a struggle for him. "You were right. One of these days I'm going to do something and you won't forgive me. Killing your brother seems like a likely thing to make you hate me forever so I won't. I'll fight my thousand year old impulses just for you."   
        I almost had the urge to cry as I heard him say that. I ran up to him and hugged him. Klaus hadn't expected that and neither did I but it felt right. His arms wrap around me and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds. I pull back and gave him a kick peck on the lips.   
        "Thank you, Klaus." I whisper at him. "And welcome back to Mystic Falls." 


	19. Remembrance

        I laid in bed wondering if I should even bother getting up. All I could think about was the failure and I should be relieved that we weren't able to get through it. Klaus had let me go without asking me any other questions. He didn't know that I was in on the plan to kill him but he'll soon find out. I didn't know how he'll react. Upset, most likely. Angry, of course. Confused, indeed.   
        Damon still didn't know that Stefan saved his life and I don't think he'll ever will. Stefan didn't return home and I was wondering what he was doing. I was just hoping he was finding himself. He lost so much and all I wanted was for him to finally be happy whether that was being by himself or a human doppelganger called Elena. I didn't care as long as he was safe.  
        I looked over my phone's notifications and saw a text from Bonnie asking meet up with her at the Grill. I was already late to that set meeting and quickly [started to get ready](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=186711720). I walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. I rode down the forest surrounded street and was contempt with the sound of my lone motorcycle until another sound entered the street.  
        I looked back and saw another motorcycle gaining speed and coming towards me. I faced forward again and went faster. Whoever this guy was, he was gaining speed and fast. The road winded and I quickly made the turns. I was almost at the town square when the motorcycle caught up to me. I looked to the side to see green eyes looking down at me before speeding past me and disappearing. I sighed in relief and slowed down. Paranoia, not one of my greatest qualities.   
        I got to the Grill and found Bonnie and Elena sitting at a table. I make my way towards them shooting Damon a warning glance as he had the bar counter filled with different types of alcoholic drinks. He just rolls his eyes and takes his shot. I just sighed as I place my purse and helmet away on the vacant seat.   
        "I feel like I'm going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time." Elena states.   
        "Oh me too." I tell her. "I was riding my motorcycle just right now and for some reason thought that someone was following me. Let's just say I broke some speeding laws just to have him drive past me."   
        "You two have a right to be paranoid. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him." Bonnie replies.   
        "He hasn't found out about me yet." I pipe in. "I'm still not sure how but he hasn't."   
        "Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity." Elene exclaims.   
        "Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat." Bonnie tells us.   
        "The same dream?" I ask her.   
        "Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird." Bonnie answers.  
        "Four coffins?" I ask. Bonnie nods at that. It didn't make sense to me. Klaus had three daggered siblings while we still had Rebekah. They were Finn, Kol, and Elijah but there was no fourth sibling.    
        "What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like...you know...witch dream?" Elena asks him.   
        "It's just stress. I'll figure it out." Bonnie waves off, She turns to me. "And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"   
        "He hasn't come home. Doesn't answer any of my phone calls. Not a word from him." I tell them.   
        "Well it doesn't matter. He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone." Elena states.   
        "How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asks.   
        "Damon is...Damon." I answer looking up at the bar as I see him nudge a busy Alaric to drink with him. We all three shake our heads at that. Bonnie then starts to pick up her stuff and Elena and I turn to her confused.   
        "Where are you off to?" Elena asks her.   
        "I'm going to go figure this dream out." Bonnie answers. "I'll see you two later."   
        Bonnie left and Elena and I found ourself alone. We hadn't been alone ever since this whole thing started. We stared at each other awkwardly and I give her a small smile.   
        "I'm going to make sure my brother doesn't drink himself into a coma." I tell Elena grabbing my stuff and leaving. I walk up to the counter and Damon smiles at me.   
        "Care to join me for a drink? Ric would rather grade papers than join me." Damon states. I laugh at that and take one of the two shots. We clink and drink it together.   
        "I might take you up on that drink." Alaric sighs out. "That bartender just told me that Jeremy got fired last week. He didn't bother to tell me or Elena."   
        Damon serves him a shot and he takes it.   
        "I have to go tell Elena now." Alaric mutters as he puts his papers away and walks towards the doppelganger. I turn back to my brother and raise my brows at him.   
        "Up for a game of darts?" I ask him.   
        "Sure why not?" Damon answers.   
        Damon compels the people to clear out of the way and we take up the dartboard. We start to play and I hear Elena making her way to us as she calls Jeremy.   
        " _Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!_ " she shouts at him. Damon ignores her exclamation as he throws the dart and makes a bulls-eye.  
        "Show-off." I mutter.   
        "Unbelievable!" Elena exclaims standing beside Damon.   
        "You are feisty when you are mad." Damon states.   
        "It's not that I'm mad. I'm just-I'm worried." Elena explains.   
        "But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena." Damon tells her. I pick up the darts and start to throw them in. Triple bulls-eye just like Damon. He rolls his eyes at me and continues to talk to Elena.   
        "He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone."   
        " _Maybe the little punk deserves it._ " I mutter under my breath. Damon just glares at me and luckily Elena didn't hear me.   
        "It's typical teenager." Damon tells her.   
        "Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about." Elena replies.   
        "Not everyone. He still has you." Damon shoots his last dart and I go to retrieve it. Elena then drops down to a whisper and I roll my eyes.   
         _"You okay?"_  
        " _What makes you think I'm not okay?"_ Damon asks back.  
        " _Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look."_  
        " _Hmm- what is my most attractive look?_ " he flirts.   
        " _I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one..._ " Elena answers.   
        " _Noted. See if I can make any improvements."_  
        I throw my second dart and restrain a groan from their whispered conversation.   
        "Don't mind the gagging sister who's trying her hardest not to hear her brother hit on her other brother's girl." I mutter to myself as I grabbed my glass and took it down quickly. I felt a hand on my back and turn to find Klaus.  
        "Hello, love."   
        "Klaus." I state. "Hi."   
        "You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon says stepping in between Klaus and I.   
        "I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus answers. A hybrid walked up to us and I quickly recognized the green eyes. I should have known he was keeping an eye on me.   
        "Get a round in, would you Tony?" he asks him. I turn to Klaus with a glare but he just grins up at me.   
        "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon states.   
        "My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus replies.   
        "Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon mutters.   
        "Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus tells us.   
        "What more could you possibly want?" I ask him.   
        "Well for starters, you." Klaus says smirking. I held back a laugh as Damon scowls.  
        "A real answer, Klaus." Elena states.   
        "You can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus replies.  
        "Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon answers.   
        "He hasn't answered any of my calls and I have no idea where he could be." I tell Klaus.   
        "Well you see that is a shame." Klaus says grabbing the dart from my hand. My breath quickens at his touch and Klaus noticed. He smiled as he faced the board and threw the dart getting a bulls-eye. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."   
        "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena states.   
        "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."   
        Klaus and Elena have a stare down in which Damon intercepts. I pull Klaus back as I saw his threatened stare at my brother.   
        "Damon why don't you take Elena home?" I ask him.   
        "Are you sure?" he asks me staring at Klaus and I. I just nod and he reluctantly drags Elena out of the Grill. Klaus turns to me with a grin.   
        "Couldn't wait to get me alone, love?" Klaus asks cheekily.  
        "I need to have a word with you." I tell him.  
        "About what?" Klaus asks. Tony, the hybrid, walks back with a bottle of scotch and three glasses. Klaus motions for me to sit down but I don't. "Come on, sweetheart. Join us for a drink."   
        I sarcastically smile at him and grabbed my coat and helmet.   
        "I'm not here for your pleasure Klaus. I just wanted to tell you to keep your hybrids to yourself. I don't need you watching my every move like a stalker."   
        "I'll like to think of myself being an overprotective lover."  
        "Lover?" I ask shocked. "You're nowhere close to that title."   
        "Don't be that way, love." Klaus says as I start to walk away. He follows after me as I make my way out the door. "I thought that we were getting along. We flirted, we danced, and we kissed."   
        "I was just enjoying my last night." I state turning back to him.   
        Klaus stops walking as he hears this.   
        "You were...?"   
        "Yes, I was in on it. My brothers, Elena, Bonnie, Katherine, and even your sister." I tell him. "We all had a plan and you were to die by Mikael's hand but that didn't work out. Stefan changed the plan."   
        "But you..."  
        "I heard what you told Katherine." I explain. "That Damon would die and I couldn't just let Stefan be free with no family left. I was ready to die with you but Damon couldn't die too. Stefan would need him once he became free of your compulsion."   
        "You would die for your brothers?" Klaus asks shakily. I could see how upset he was about this but I had a blank expression and I wasn't going to let him break it.   
        "Yes, Klaus." I tell him as I mount my bike. "I die for those I love and I have yet to feel that for you."   
        "Are you sure you?" Klaus says stepping closer to me.   
        He sets his palm on my cheek and I had to fight the sigh from passing my lips. His thumb brushes my lips and I see his eyes darken. I could feel myself wanting to kiss him but I knew myself better than that. It was all the growing bond between us.   
        "Stop your hybrids from following me around. You might not like what you'll see." I pull away from his hold and place my helmet on. I turn my motorcycle on.   
        Klaus just stares at me in return and I shut my visor down and drove off. I sighed as I made my way home. I go up to my room and shifted through the boxes in my closet. I pulled that bottom one out and found the gold lighter that Klaus had given me at the decade dance. It felt like a long time ago and it has been months since I've seen this thing. I pull out a cigarette and make my way to the roof. I use Klaus' lighter to light my cigarette. No memories came to me but I knew time would only tell until I had some.

***************

        I came down the stairs and walked into the parlor. I start to search through our library deciding to reminisce when Damon walks in.   
        "Elena get home safe?" I ask him.   
        "Yeah, walked her up to the door like a true gentleman." Damon tells me as he starts to pour himself a drink. I snort at that and turn back and pluck out our family photo album. I sit down on the loveseat and start to look through it. I see a flicker on my peripheral and look up to see Klaus leaning on the doorway.  
        "I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus asks Damon.   
        "I'd say we're overdue." Damon answers.   
        "Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus growls out. "Even had your sister join in when it put her life at risk."   
        "Eleanor's been eager to die especially when it comes to you." Damon answers as he hands me a glass of bourbon.   
        "And you know Damon. He never misses a chance to plan an epic failure." I pipe in taking a sip from Damon's bourbon. I flip to the next page.   
        "Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus asks him. I narrow my eyes at him knowing very well he didn't betray us.  
        "Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon states.   
        "Yeah, well she's fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asks us.   
        "That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're gonna do." Damon says smirking at him and finishing his glass. He looks at me and then to Klaus. "Drink?"   
        I shake my head at him and continue looking at our family album. Klaus takes Damon's offer up and I could feel the tension rise higher as they both shared a glass of bourbon together.   
        "Cheers mate." Klaus says raising his glass.   
        "Down the hatch." Damon replies.   
        They both drink and didn't stray their eyes from each other.   
        "If you want, I can leave the room and you two can have your way with each other." I state receiving a glare from both of them. I grin at them and take another sip of my bourbon.   
        "You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I." Klaus states.   
        "Really?" Damon asks him. Klaus just nods and walks around to stand in front of me. "Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?"   
        "My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus answers.   
        "Of course he did." I mutter looking at a picture of him tugging my pigtails. "Such a jerk, my baby brother. Well, I'd love to find him." I tell Klaus putting the album down and ignoring his stare. "Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't follow orders from you."   
        "Yeah, like my sister said." Damon states as he stands beside me.   
        "You know, both of your drink stink of vervain- so I can't compel you. There'll be no point in killing either of you because you're actually the ones with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order." Klaus replies. I look up as he says that and become concern to what that meant. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach."  
        Klaus takes out his phone and calls someone.   
        "There he is! So, that thing I told you to do...why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" Klaus states. He hangs up not allowing us to know who he was talking to. "Thanks for the drink mate and the lovely company."   
        Klaus sets down his drink and leaves. I turn to Damon and look at him concerned.   
        "Who do you think that was?" I ask him.   
        "I don't know but I'm sure we'll soon find out." Damon answers.

***************

        A minute hadn't even passed when Damon gets a phone call from Elena. Apparently, Klaus managed to compel Jeremy to stand in the middle of street where his hybrid would drive through him. Luckily Alaric pushed him out of the way and took the hit. Damon and I made our way to the Gilbert house to see the extent of the damage.   
        "How is he?" Damon asks as Elena lets us in.   
        "He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait." Elena answers showing us Alaric who was laid out on the couch. Jeremy was sitting on the floor ignoring all of us.  
        "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?" Damon asks him.  
        "I don't know." Jeremy answers looking down at his wrist confused.   
        "It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain." Elena exclaims unhappily.   
        "Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." I tell them.   
        "Coffins?" Elena asks.   
        "Yep! So all we have to do is find his coffins and voilà! No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!" Damon states.   
        "Wait- that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?" Jeremy asks us standing up.   
        "You got a better idea, Gilbert?" I ask him.   
        "Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!" he answers angrily at me.   
        "Hey, Jeremy calm down." Elena tells him as she steps in.   
        "No, no!! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! You get on my case about school and work...Who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive."   
        Jeremy then leaves the room upset. I turn back to Elena and Damon who seemed concerned from his reaction.   
        "Klaus said he wants his family back." Elena states.   
        "No! No!!! I know what you're thinking. The answer is no!" Damon exclaims.   
        "If we give him Rebekah..." Elena starts.   
        "Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire. Not an option!" Damon shouts.   
        "Rebekah's safe where she is." I tell them. "Klaus might punish her for tricking him back here."   
        We all share a look unsure of what to do next.  
        "We need to find Stefan and fast." Elena states. "I'm going to call Bonnie see if she can try that locater spell again."   
        Elena leaves the room to call the Bonnie leaving me alone with Damon. I could only glare at him and he looks away from me.   
        "What?"   
        "You and her need to cut it out." I state. Damon rolls his eyes at me.   
        "We're doing nothing wrong."   
        "Of course you're not except with the flirty conversations, the phone calls, and the concern." I tell him. "You're driving a wedge between you and Stefan right now and it seems to go deeper and deeper every second you spend with her."   
        "Stefan betrayed us, ok? He doesn't care anymore." Damon remarks.   
        "Well I care and I'm telling you to stop it." I tell him. Elena walks back in ending any continuation of the conversation. Damon just glares at me and Elena fails to notice that.   
        "Bonnie knows where Stefan is. He's at the Old Witch House."

*************

        We make the long walk there. Elena decided to join Damon and I as we confronted our brother. I didn't know what he was doing at the Old Witch House. They hated us there and I was wondering how Bonnie managed to find him after all this time.   
        "I thought Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo." I state as we get to the clearing.   
        "The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know." Elena answers.   
        "I hate witches. So fickle...Passive-aggressive..." Damon mutters. We enter the house and look around. I didn't see Stefan anywhere.   
        "Stefan?" Elena calls out.   
        "Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free." Damon states walking through. He walks into a ray of light and immediately begins to burn. He then rushes into a dark corner. "Aaah. Ow. Ugh."   
        I timidly walk into the ray of light and wince but do not burn up.  
        "Hey! They don't hate me." I state.   
        "Well good for you." Damon growls out. He looks around at the house. "Really?! Still?!"   
        "What?" Elena asks turning to us.   
        "Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!" Damon exclaims.   
        "Then wait outside."   
        "Elena..." Damon groans.   
        "I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." Elena goes down the stairs to the basement. I turn to Damon who just rolls his eyes. He rushes out and I follow after him. I knew Damon was eavesdropping on them. I didn't try to stop him. Elena storms out after a while and Damon follows after her.   
        "That didn't go over well." Damon states.   
        "Don't even start, Damon!" Elena exclaims.   
        "Let me talk to him!" Damon tells her.   
        "You can't get in! The witches won't let you!" Elena shouts.   
        "Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, let me deal with mine."   
        Damon gives Elena his keys. I make my way inside and restrain myself from making a snide comment. I walk in slowly as Damon rushes past me to stop himself from being burnt. I reach the basement to find Damon on the floor and Stefan sitting on a chair amused.   
        "Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so...You two can go away now." Stefan states.   
        "We don't care about the coffins. We need to talk." Damon states.   
        "I think it's time for a little family intervention." I tell them.   
        "Okay, lets talk." Stefan replies. Damon stands up and growls when the sunlight hits his face. He quickly makes his way out of it and towards Stefan.   
        "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon then grabs Stefan and rushes him out the house. I roll my eyes as I follow after them. Damon kicks Stefan in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.  
        "That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why?? It doesn't make sense! Answer me!!" Damon exclaims as he pushes the stake deeper.   
        "Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him." Stefan answers.   
        "But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?" Damon shouts pushing the stake again.  
        "I did it to save you!" Stefan shouts. I pull Damon off of Stefan. Stefan sits up and removes the branch from his stomach.   
        "What?? No. No way! You didn't do this for me." Damon replies.   
        "No, not just you but Eleanor too! She was in on it. She knew what I was doing." Stefan shouts. Damon turns to me and I confirm it all.  
        "Klaus was one step ahead of us. If he died, his hybrids would have killed you." I tell him.   
        "When are you going to get it through your head?" Damon exclaims at both of us. He grabs the stake and puts it through Stefan again. "Stop saving me!!"   
        Damon then walks away and I start to follow after him.   
        "You stay the hell away from me!" Damon shouts. "You two need to stop saving me!"   
        I let him walk away displeased. I walk back to Stefan and help the stake out of his stomach. He groans and slowly sits up. The sun was setting and I look down at Stefan.  
        "So you stole some coffins," I state. "Didn't know you had the balls brother."   
        Stefan grimaces and I help him stand up.   
        "Klaus took everything from me." Stefan replies. "His family means everything to him so I took them."   
        "And what does family mean to you Stef?"   
        "I keep saving your life and Damon's. That should mean something." Stefan answers.   
        "Yeh but does it mean something to you?" I ask him. Stefan just shrugs his shoulders and makes his way up the stairs. He leans on the doorframe while I sit on the porch stairs waiting for Damon to return.   
        "Do you know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?" Damon asks.   
        "You have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asks.  
        "Reflection. That's not gonna work on me!" Damon exclaims. "I invented that."   
        "We're done. Can't you two just go away?" Stefan asks us.   
        "Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that." Damon answers.   
        "I don't think he even knows himself." I tell Damon.   
        "I don't owe anyone anything." Stefan states.   
        "Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asks Stefan.   
        "Because Klaus's family is one of his weaknesses I can use against him." Stefan replies.   
        "What's the other one?" I ask Stefan.   
        "You obviously...and Elena." Stefan answers. "But Klaus has a thing for you but you're my last resort."   
        "Thanks. I'm glad you saved my life to later put it at risk if need be." I retort. "So you're using Klaus' family against him for what?"  
        "Yeah," Damon interrupts. "You're not gonna kill him, you know how I know? Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save us."   
        "You're wrong Damon. Klaus just doesn't get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan tells us.   
        "Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I want in." Damon states.   
        "Me too!" I say raising up my hand.   
        "I don't need either of your help." Stefan replies.   
        "Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house." Damon remarks.   
        "I'm in this alone."   
        "You go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."   
        "You need me since well...you said it yourself, Klaus took a liking to me."   
        "You two want in?" Stefan asks us.   
        "Yeah." Damon and I answer.   
        "Okay. But it's just us. Elena stays out of it." Stefan says looking at both of us.   
        "Ok." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.   
        "Deal!" Damon exclaims.   
        "Follow me." Stefan says turning around and walking into the house. I follow after him but Damon obviously hesitates.   
        "Wait. I'm not so...welcome in there." Damon says standing on the porch.   
        "Don't you worry Damon. We all want the same thing." Stefan states over his shoulder.  
        "Come on scaredy cat," I tell Damon. "You're going to be left out of the family secret."   
        Damon just scowls at me and walks into the house. We walk down the basement stairs to find Stefan just standing there. The basement was empty as it was before.  
        "Have a look." Stefan says showing us the empty basement.   
        "What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon scoffs.   
        "Stef, I think we need to take you to a doctor... maybe a psychiatrist?" I ask.   
        "Hm...Look again." Stefan tells us. I turn back to the dark basement and find four coffins. "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins."  
        "So even if he comes in the house..." Damon starts to say.   
        "...and tears this place apart..." I continue.   
        "...he won't be able to find them." Stefan finishes.

***************

        I let Damon and Stefan hash out the plan as I return home. I take off my coat and crack my neck. I walk into the parlor and find the family album on the coffee table. I walk up to the bookcase and was about to put the album away when I hear footsteps. I turn around to find Klaus picking up the bottle of bourbon and serving himself a drink.    
        "What are you doing here?" I ask him.   
        "Elena just gave me my sister back." Klaus states pouring a second drink and handing it to me. "In exchange that I left Jeremy alone."   
        "Well kudos to her for getting a backbone." I mutter taking a sip. I put the photo album up and gently touch the spine of it. "This is the exact photo album I showed Elijah when he came over for dinner once."  
        "You still hold sentiment over my brother I see." Klaus replies.   
        "Why wouldn't I?" I ask him. "Elijah's a better gentleman than you'll ever be and he was a really great friend."   
        "If you would like to see dear honorable Elijah again I suggest you find your brother and you make him return my coffins." Klaus tells me. I laugh at that and take a sip of my glass.   
        "Nice try but I don't know where he is."   
        "You're lying. Fortunately, like Elena, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next! Caroline? Bonnie? Damon?"   
        "You promised you would leave Damon out of this!" I shout at him.   
        "Yes, I did but I thought you fancied me." Klaus states stepping closer to me. "Unless you'll like to tell me otherwise."  
        He takes the empty glass out of my hand and places it on the table beside us. Klaus' hand trails up and I felt electricity run through me. I close my eyes at the sensation and knew my breath hitched. Klaus smirks at that and lets go of me.   
        "I guess I got my answer..." Klaus whispers. "I just wished I knew the answer as to why you're so eager to die."   
        "My brothers..." I start to say.  
        "Yes, you say your brothers but I know you're lying." Klaus states. I remain silent and look everywhere but him. "I know of your fiancee, Eleanor. I know how you felt about him."   
        "And what did I feel, Klaus? Since apparently you know me so well."   
        "You loved him." he states in low tone.   
        "I did," I answer looking into his eyes. "I do..."   
        "I guess I got the answer to that too." Klaus states. This time it was he who was avoiding my stare. "I got what I came for. Tell your brother I want my coffins back or else."   
        Without another word, Klaus leaves and I'm left there standing alone. The thoughts from this morning were all wrong. Klaus wasn't angry or upset or confused. He seemed sad and I did that to him. I sat down on the couch and pull out a cigarette. I use Klaus' lighter and close my eyes seeking remembrance. All I could see was the damage I was causing and I wasn't making it any better. 


	20. Between Life and Death

         _"I hope you're not leading me to a trap." I tell them as I followed blindly after them. The blindfold bothered me and all I knew was that we were in the woods by the crackling sounds of twigs and leaves._  
         _"Just a couple of more steps...and we're here." Damon states pulling the blindfold off. I see an open field and look back at my brothers confused._  
        _"Ok, thanks for the lovely walk but I'll like to get back to our house where Mrs.Valner has a cake with my name written on it."  
        "Just wait, El." Damon tells me.   
        "Wait for what?" I ask.   
        "For this," Damon states as he points to the edge of the forest. Stefan appears pulling a beautiful white horse behind him. "Happy Birthday, El!"  
        "Mr. Forbes let us borrow her for the day. We noticed how you liked her so we thought we could teach you how to ride." Stefan tells me.   
        "She's beautiful," I say as I brush the horse's mane. "What's her name?"   
        "Snow," Damon states. "Now come on, let's help you on."   
        Damon carries me up and places me on the horse. I fix myself on the saddle and grab on the reins. Stefan and Damon make the horse walk slowly. The field we were on seemed to go on forever and there was a light breeze.   
        "Are you enjoying yourself?" Stefan asks me.   
        "Yes," I answer with a smile. "Can we go faster?"  
        "Sure can," Damon states. Stefan and Damon start to jog a bit and Snow goes faster. I laugh loudly and then all of a sudden everything changed. My brothers were no longer by my side and the light breeze was now a harsh wind._  
  
        I wake up startled and settle back in bed. I groan as I see the balloons tied on the post of my bed. I punch them away but they float back into place.No one knew my birthday except for my brothers and it was a relief that they were both too busy to remember, or so I thought. I get out of bed and changed quickly remembering that me and my brothers had to meet Bonnie at the Old Witch House. I walk to Damon's room expecting him to be ready and walk in to find him in a towel.  
        "Good morning." he says smiling at me. I quickly turn my back to him and shake my head.   
        "Are you serious? No clothes." I state.   
        "Hey it's my room. It's not my fault that you waltzed in here without knocking."   
        "Whatever," I mutter. Damon walks over to me and places a kiss on my cheek.   
        "Happy birthday little sis!" Damon exclaims.   
        "What are you so happy about?" I ask confused to his cheery attitude.   
        "No reason," he says shrugging but he still had a smile on his face. I suspected he wasn't telling me something but I didn't get a chance to ask when Stefan walks in.   
        "You two are late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes." Stefan states.   
        "Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out." Damon tells him.   
        "Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct." Stefan exclaims.   
        "If things were only that easy," I whisper. Stefan turns to me as if he had just noticed my presence.   
        "Oh and happy birthday El," Stefan tells me. I smile at him but he was out of the room. I turn to Damon and we both share a surprised look.   
        "I wasn't expecting that." Damon states.   
        "Me neither." I reply. "In all honesty I thought you two would forget. Or I hoped you would forget."  
        "Ha, I knew you would like those balloons." Damon says with a smirk.  
        "More like despised but it's the thought that counts so thanks."  

*************

        There was something off when we made our way to the Old Witch House. Damon and Stefan were bickering and didn't seem to notice that there was another presence here.   
        "You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asks Damon.   
        "No, I said I wouldn't." Damon answers.   
        "I know what you said." Stefan replies.   
        "Why are you asking?" Damon asks back.   
        "Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better." Stefan responds. As we got closer I was becoming more aware that there was in fact someone else here. I place my hands out and stop both of my brothers from walking.   
        "What?" Stefan asks.   
        I place a finger on my lips and motion to the house. Stefan and Damon then start to listen in and finally notice the heavy steps that didn't belong to Bonnie. I quickly rush into the house and towards the basement. Bonnie rounded the corner and catches sight of me. I place a finger to my lips to quiet her. I continue to listen for the intruders location and rush out to find Stefan, Damon, and one of Klaus' hybrid. The hybrid starts to vamp out, but before he can bite anyone I rip his heart out from behind him.  
        "These hybrids are really bringing the neighborhood down." Damon remarks. I drop the heart next to the body and wipe my hand off on Damon's shirt.   
        "Just how I wanted to spend my 169th birthday." I mutter. Bonnie walks out of the house and takes notice of the dead body.   
        "Hybrid?" she asks.   
        "Yes, were you able to open it?" Stefan asks her.   
        "No, I tried every spell in my grimoire and it did nothing." Bonnie replies. "I'm late for school so I'll meet you later."   
        "Bye Bonnie," I tell her. She waves as she makes her way out. I turn back to my brothers and nudge the dead body on the ground. "So who's going to clean this up?"   
        "Damon." Stefan states before leaving. Damon just grimaces and frowns at me.   
        "Hey! It's my birthday you got to do everything I say." I say as I make my way into the house. I follow after Stefan towards the basement and the witches reveal the coffins. I walk up to the one in the back that was extended higher than the others.   
        "Is this the one that won't open?" I ask Stefan.   
        "Yup, that's the one." Stefan answers. I try to lift the lid but as expected it didn't open. "It's like glued shut."   
        Damon walks into the basement with the shovel and heads toward the coffin. He, like me, tries to open it but once it didn't budge he started to slam it strongly with the shovel.   
        "You're wasting your time. It won't open." Stefan tells him. "Did you bury the body?"   
        "Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asks him.   
        "Nope, just the dead one." I answer. Damon looks around at the coffins.   
        "Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings." Damon states motioning to the coffins. "Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world."  
        "That leaves Elijah, Finn, and Kol. Three sleeping originals, four coffins." I state pointing to the mysterious coffin.  
        "So, who is in the locked box?" Damon asks.   
        "No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right." Stefan states.   
        "Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one." Damon says speaking out into the air of the basement. "Fine, don't help."   
        "You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan points out.   
        "Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide." Damon tells him.   
        "Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." Stefan replies.   
        "And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know like...Ele or me!" Damon exclaims.  
        "No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan states.   
        "You sure about that?" I ask him.   
        "Well I don't know... I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan says starting to walk out.  
        "The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Damon tells him.   
        Stefan just shrugs and smiles at us. He goes up the stairs and ignores Damon's advice.   
        "He's going to get us killed," Damon tells me.   
        "Yeah, and it'll be the second time that it happens on my birthday." I reply glaring at Damon as we made our way upstairs.   
        "Hey, I apologized for that already. Snow wasn't supposed to go crazy like that and you didn't die in the end so I think it was a pretty good birthday."   
        "You weren't the one, untrained at horse-riding, who rode a crazy horse on an abandoned field and almost died." I state.   
        "Well then, let me make it up to you. Get dressed in your best clothes, we have a council meeting to get to."   
        "I don't know how this makes it up to me." I reply. "I hate these meetings. You almost died in one of these meetings."   
        "I promise you I won't die this time." Damon states.   
        "No, I don't want to go."   
        "Come on," Damon eggs on. "I promise we'll go for a birthday bite afterwards."   
        "Hmm, tempting." I answer. "But no."   
        "Seriously?" Damon groans out frowning at me.  
        "Fine... I'll go." I reply. "But just because I don't want to be at home with Stefan."  
        Damon just chuckles but doesn't retaliate with anything.   
        "So what is the lunch meeting about?" I ask Damon.  
        "Funding to renovate the Wickery Bridge." Damon answers. "As usual the Salvatore family will donate money since we're just that generous."   
        "Oh really?" I ask skeptically. "I never knew we were one of those family."   
        "Oh we are. We're just good samaritans." Damon states. I laugh at that and playfully shove him.  
        "Yeah, good samaritans with fangs." 

        **************

        Damon and I make our way to the Founder's Hall. We had to walk across a big lawn and it was hard to [do that with heels on](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=187256495). I see the abundance of people for this meeting and only shaked my head at the big event they were holding. I was all about renovating my old home town but I hated that this fundraiser tied itself into a Council's meeting. It was funny to think that they were still after vampires and one of the members was a vampire. On our walk to the hall, Alaric joins us and Damon soon fills him in about Stefan's crazy plan to challenge Klaus.  
        "I thought Stefan saved both of your lives." Alaric states after hearing this.   
        "He did." I answer.   
        "And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric asks us.   
        "It seems so." Damon sighs out.   
        "So is his humanity on or off?" Ric asks.   
        "That is certainly the riddle of the day." I answer. "I have no clue."   
        "I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem." Damon states.   
        "Why?" Alaric asks.   
        "Because neither El or I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed." Damon answers.   
        "So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?" Ric asks him surprised.   
        "I have a small list." Damon answers.   
        "Talk about a humanity dimmer switch." Ric mutters.   
        "Screw you," Damon remarks back. We make it to the doors and see the crowd that was waiting inside.   
        "Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?" I ask them. Damon just shakes his head at me and Alaric sighs. "I guess we should just get this over with right?"   
        Both men offer their arms and I allow them to escort me in. Alaric heads off to find some alcohol stronger than champagne so I stick with Damon who chats up with Sheriff Forbes. I walk around the hall greeting strangers and merely wandering around. I could feel that someone was following me and notice a stranger looking at me. I make my way down a hall and enter an empty room. Seconds later, the stranger comes walking in and I quickly slam him on the door.   
        "Who the hell are you and why are you following after me?" I ask.   
        "The name's Daniel and Klaus ordered me to keep an eye on you."   
        "Are you serious?" I ask letting him go. "I told him to stop that."   
        "Well he did stop for a while," Daniel answers. "Klaus saw you here and told me to make sure nothing happens to you."   
        "I can protect myself very much..." I start to say but stop. "Wait. Did you just say Klaus saw me? As in, he's here?"   
        "Yeah, he's talking to Carol Lockwood at this moment."  
        I shove him away from the door and start walking out. I make my way back to the main room and find Ms. Lockwood and Klaus talking. Damon notices the exchange as well and steps in before I could.  
        "Look at what the cat dragged in." Damon mutters barging into their conversation.   
        "Good to see you, Damon." Klaus greets. His eyes pass over me but then make it back to Ms. Lockwood. He was clearly ignoring me and I couldn't blame him. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor."   
        "What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." Ms. Lockwood asks.   
        "We're signing the check as we speak." I state noticing Damon's scowl.   
        "Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon comes out and asks.   
        "Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved it from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic." Klaus says "empathizing" with Ms. Lockwood.   
        "Klaus has promised to protect Tyler and our town." Ms. Lockwood says turning to us.   
        "From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from." Damon exclaims.   
        "Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." Klaus answers.   
        "Not gonna happen." Damon replies.   
        "That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."   
        "Stefan did what?"  I ask confused.   
        "He decapitated one of my favorite hybrids." Klaus answers me. "I want him to stop."    
        "Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him."   
        "You've gotta be  _kidding_  me!" I whisper as I shake my head. Damon takes a threatening step towards Klaus but I stop him from going any further.   
        "Oh come on mate. Give peace a chance."   
        "Come on, Dames." I state pushing him back. "Let's go find Stefan."   
        Damon after hearing this starts to walk away. I was about to follow after him but Klaus catches my wrist and I turn to him in surprise.  
        "Happy Birthday, Eleanor."  
        "How did you know?" I ask him confused. Klaus opens his mouth to say something but Damon interrupts him.   
        "Ele, are you coming or not?" Damon asks. Klaus lets go of me and starts up his conversation with Ms. Lockwood again. I turn back to my brother and follow after him. We walk down the hall, Damon disappears into a room searching for Stefan and I look back down the hall to find the same hybrid as before following me.  
        "You're really bad at following me Daniel." I start to say but all of a sudden Stefan appears and pins the hybrid against the wall. He kicks his legs under him causing the hybrid to fall to his knees.   
        "What are you doing?" I ask him as I run up to him. Damon hearing me scream follows after me.   
        "Stefan! No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!" Damon yells at him.   
        "No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder." Stefan tells us.   
        "You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? How about us? We can die with you trying to get the last word!"   
        "You can't keep saving us and then put us in harms way, Stef." I tell him. "Pick a side already."   
        "Fine. I'll pick a side." Stefan says and before I knew it he had the hybrids jaw open and it was heading my way. The hybrids jaws snap closed around my wrist. Stefan lets the hybrid go and he stumbles back.   
        "Oh my God," the hybrid whispers. "Oh my God, he's going to kill me once he knows. Oh my god." They hybrid runs out of there in deep panic.   
        "Stefan, what the hell did you do?!" I ask. I stumble back and Damon catches me before I hit the ground. "What did you do?"   
        "I'm not compelled by Klaus to protect you anymore." Stefan answers.   
        "Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You wanna take Klaus? You wannao beat the villain? You've gotta have people backing you up. You can't just kill our sister!"   
        "To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain." Stefan answers. "And we're starting with taking away what Klaus cares about the most. We have his family and now we have Ele."   
        "What does that even mean?" I ask as I shakily stand up. "What does me having hybrid blood killing me slowly do for your revenge in Klaus?"  
        "He loves you, Eleanor. It's obvious and just like he stole Elena from me, I'll steal you away from him." Stefan then pulls me into his arms and starts to pull me away. Damon tries to stop him but Stefan quickly breaks his neck. I gasp and try to reach for Damon but I'm quickly snatched and rushed away. 

**************

         _My brothers were no longer by my side and the light breeze was now a harsh wind. The horse was no longer under the control of my brothers and instead was running on it's own. It galloped faster and faster and I had no idea in how to slow him down. I look back to find my brothers chasing after me but there was not much they could do. The horse was going to fast and it showed no signs of slowing down._  
         _The field was a blur to me and as much as I yelled for the horse to slow down it didn't. I yelled for help as the horse continued to gain speed. My brothers seemed to have given up and they were dots in the horizon. Fear came in waves and I could see the horse heading towards the forest. I knew that heading there would only bring me trouble and I would get lost easily. I had no idea how to slow the horse down and whatever I tried wasn't working._  
         _"Someone help!" I shouted as the horse continued to sprint free. "Please someone help!"_  
        _All of a sudden a black blur appears beside me. I can see it was a horse and man was reaching out his hand to me. I took it and before I knew it, he managed to pull me off the horse and into his. I sat across his lap as he slowed down his horse. I tried to catch a glimpse to my savior but my face was buried into his chest and I couldn't look at his face._  
        _The horse slows down into a light gallop and then to a stop. I quickly jump down and try to fix my dress and hat that had come disheveled through the whole event. I look up to find_ _Snow slowing down yards away from us._  
         _"That crazy horse. It almost killed me. I...thank you." I say as I look up at the man who had unmounted his horse now. I look at the man and felt time slowing down. His hair was long and in curls. A light stubble and blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. My breath hitched involuntary and I didn't know why I felt this way. "Thank you, Mr.-"_  
         _"Mikaelson." he states holding out his hand to me. "Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus or Nik."_  
         _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nik. I'm Eleanor Salvatore." I take his hand and felt a fire burn inside me. It made me warm and ecstatic. This was the exact definition of love at first sight. This moment right here._  
  
        I wake up and find myself in an unknown bed. My throat was dry and there was a throbbing in my head. I slowly sit up and felt the sheets stick to my legs and arms.  Sweat covered me entirely and I could see the swelling and the spreading of the hybrid venom infection. I find myself out of my dress and into a simple t-shirt and shorts. I lay back down in bed and groan. I felt a vibration and find my phone next to me. I answer the call mindlessly even though I wasn't in any condition to hold a conversation.   
        "Hello?" I ask in a raspy dry voice.   
        "Eleanor, is that you."   
        "Who else would it be?" I ask.   
        "El, tell me where you are. I'll come and get you."   
        "Who is this?" I ask. All I could hear was a deep voice and couldn't differentiate which of the many men I knew in my life could be calling me.   
        "Eleanor, it's me sweetheart. Tell me where you are and I'll come heal you."   
        "Where am I?" I ask. "I don't know where I am. Klaus...how did...why...Stefan. Why is Stefan doing this to me?"  
        "Stefan isn't going to kill you. He's bluffing."   
        "Are you sure? Because this seems very real. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this." I tell him. "I honestly think he's going to let me die."   
        "Tell me where you are, El." Klaus asks again. I look around the room and could find no markers as to where I was. Before I could say anything, the phone is easily tugged away from my hand and I look up to find Stefan looking down at me. He throws a blood bag to me and I quickly drink it.   
        "Klaus, just the person I wanted to talk to." Stefan states. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town."   
        "Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus replies.   
        "Okay, well then I'm gonna keep my sister in this nice little room and let her die."   
        "I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her." Klaus growls out. I start to cough badly and turn to the side of the bed and puke out the blood I had just drank.  
        "Do you hear that Klaus? She's getting worse by the second. She doesn't have a lot of time."  
        "Maybe I should let her die and you will lose your sister."  
        "You're bluffing. You love her and you would do anything for her." Stefan states. "You have until sunset to save her Klaus. Get you hybrids out of town or Eleanor dies."   
        Stefan hangs up the phone and throws it beside me. I look up at him confused and unsure if he meant what he told Klaus. Part of me knew he wouldn't kill me but part of me wasn't so sure. Stefan sat beside me and covered me in the sheets again.   
        "Why are you doing this?" I ask him. "Why me? He'll pick his hybrids over me. He doesn't love me, Stefan. I keep on breaking him He doesn't..."   
        "I remember how he was with you in Chicago, past and present, nothing's changed. He wants you more than anything. He'll drop his hybrids for you."   
        I start to cough again and the pounding on my head became worse.   
        "Where's Damon in all of this?" I ask him. "What did you do?"   
        "He's looking for us. He thinks I went too far." Stefan answers.   
        I wanted to answer with something sarcastic but my mind couldn't even tolerate a simple thought. The room started to fade away and my eyes closed again.   
  
         _Nik had made sure to bring Snow back to me as long as I took care of his horse whose name was Storm. I could tell he loved his horse seeing how well taken care of he was. I soothed the mane down and Storm pushed himself against my hand enjoying the affection. I smile at the horse and look up as Nik returned with my horse._  
         _"Thank you again," I state grabbing the reins from Snow again. "You are just my hero today."_  
         _"Anything for a lovely woman."_  
         _"You flatter me, Nik." I state. I look into his eyes again which was a big mistake as I felt my cheeks flush. We both turn away again and I couldn't fight the smile out of my face. "I should really find my brothers."_  
         _I start to take Snow away but Klaus then starts walking beside me with his horse. I look up at him confused but he just smiled at me._  
         _"A woman shouldn't walk alone."_  
         _"A woman should also not walk with a stranger but here I am."_  
        _Nik laughs at that and I join in._  
         _"What brought you to Mystic Falls?" I ask him. "I doubt my screams for help were the reason."_  
         _"Well I don't get the chance to save women in distress so I take advantage of these small opportunities."_  
         _"A real reason please." I state._  
         _"If you insist, I came here on my own. Felt myself being drawn here and I think I know why."_  
         _I look away again and couldn't help but smile._  
         _"So I'm very confused as to why your brothers allowed you ride a crazy horse alone." Nik states looking at Snow._  
         _"Well it's my birthday and I've always wanted to ride this horse so they were going to teach me today but then she went crazy and my brothers couldn't catch up."_  
         _"It's your birthday?" he asks me. I nod and his face lits up. "Happy birthday, Eleanor."_  
         _"Thanks it's been interesting so far." I tell him._  
         _"I can see that," Nik replies. I laugh at that and nod._  
         _"So other than being drawn here by my distress, what else brings you to Mystic Falls?"_  
         _"A woman who goes by as_ _Katherine."_  
         _"Katherine Pierce, yes she's living with us." I tell him._  
         _"Living with you?" Klaus asks._  
         _"Yes with my family. It's nice to have here there." I explain. "I'm no longer the only lady at home."_  
         _"My sister shares the same predicament." Klaus tells me. "It's just my older brother, her, and I. Always and Forever."_  
         _"Always and Forever." I repeat. "That's beautiful."_  
         _"Yes, I keep that saying at heart." Klaus states. He glances at me and smiles. "I keep a lot of things close at heart."_  
          
        I gasp awake and everything I felt before was magnified. I could barely move my head to the side and reached for the glass of water on the night table. I try to raise it but I had no strength to lift it. I try again but Stefan stops me from trying.   
        "You were mumbling," Stefan states. "Said the name  _Nik_  and something about horses."   
        "I'm hallucinating. What did you expect you dick?" I whisper as I try to sit up. Stefan watches me struggle but doesn't do anything. "How long have I been passed out?"  
        "Just two hours," Stefan says checking his watch. "The sun's about to set any time now."   
        "I told you he wouldn't save me." I tell him.   
        "There's still time." Stefan states. "I wouldn't give up just yet."   
        Stefan then raises the glass of water to me and helps me drink it. I look at him suspiciously at the act of kindness and settle back down. My vision began to blur. It showed me the field and then it flickered back to Stefan.  
       " _She's beautiful._ " I state looking at Stefan. " _What's her name?"_  
        "What are you talking about?" he asks me.   
        " _The horse, Stefan."_ I answer. " _The one standing right here."_  
        "Eleanor there is no horse."   
        " _Silly Stefan, you're holding her reins."_ I state looking at the white horse that my brother was holding. I turn to Damon and beckon for him to take my side. " _Damon, you see the horse don't you?"_  
        "Damon's not here." Stefan states. I laugh and fall back down to bed. I close my eyes suddenly feeling fatigued.  
        " _It's so warm today."_ I say waving a hand to my face. " _Why is is so warm?"_  
        "The venom is working harder than it should," Stefan whispers but I didn't understand what he meant. "You don't have much longer."   
        I start to cough and my vision was spinning. My throat felt constricted and my arm itched. I groan from the sudden pain and turn to Stefan.  
        "Call him, please." I whisper. "Call him and give in, Stefan."   
        "No," Stefan answers.   
        "Please, Stefan. I can't..." I continue. Stefan looks down at me with an unreadable expression. I could see it in his eyes what he had decided. He wasn't going to call.   
        Tears rose to my eyes and I clutched the sheets. The pain was burning every cell in my body and I was in and out of control of my mind.   
        "How could you?" I ask him. "I'm fine dying to end Klaus but this...this is madness."   
        "Your his weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him." Stefan answers. I grasp his arms and my nails dig into his wrist.    
        "After everything we've been through, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" I shout.   
        "Destroying Klaus is all I have left."   
        "You have us, Stefan!" I exclaim. "You have Damon and me but this... what you're doing right now is destroying our family."   
        "Our family was destroyed when Klaus made us leave." Stefan states. "Damon's got Elena. Klaus had you and I've been watching it all go down."   
        "Klaus doesn't have me, Stefan." I tell him. "He's never had."   
        "He does, El. I don't know how he's gotten under your skin but he has." Stefan says sadly looking down at me. "You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."   
        I try to come up with a response but I couldn't think of anything. My head was buzzing and I settle back down on the bed. Stefan just shakes his head at me in disappointment but doesn't say anything else. His phone starts to ring and he gives me a half-smile as he shows it to me.   
        "Look who's calling, the hybrid in shining armor." Stefan then answers it. "Klaus."   
        "I want to see her," Klaus states.   
        "Send your hybrids away and then we'll talk."   
        "I'm going to say it again, Stefan. I. Want. To. See. Her."   
        "No dice, Klaus. You'll just grab her and I'll lose my leverage." Stefan looks down at me before continuing. "She's worse, Klaus. Hallucinating in and out. She can barely raise a glass of water."   
        "You won't kill your own sister." Klaus states.   
        "She was ready to die before. I doubt she'll mind."   
        "I'm calling your bluff."   
        "And I'm calling yours," Stefan answers. "You love her and you won't let her die."   
        Klaus doesn't say anything for a while and Stefan doesn't either.   
        "Fine, I'll send them away. You win." Klaus states. "Now bring her to me!"   
        Stefan hangs up and starts to carry me. Everything was a blur as he rushed away. Once Stefan stopped, I looked up to find Klaus and Damon standing on one side of the Wickery Bridge while Stefan and I stood on the other side.   
        "Eleanor," Damon calls out starting to jog up towards me. Stefan pulls us back.  
        "Don't get close," Stefan states. He then turns to Klaus. "Are your hybrids gone?"   
        "Yes, they're all scattered like you asked me." Klaus replies.   
        "Good," Stefan says slowly walking up to them. He puts me on my feet and Damon catches me. "There she is."   
        "I hate you," I say in a harsh whisper. I shiver in Damon's arms as I look up at Stefan. "I  _hate_ you."   
        "I don't really care what you think about me any more." Stefan says shrugging his shoulders and then he was gone.   
        "Are you ok?" Damon asks me.   
        "No, not really..." I whisper. Damon's face flickers and my legs fail under me. Damon quickly carries me and I smile at him. " _I hope you're not leading me into a trap._ "  
        "What?"   
         _"Thanks for the lovely walk but I'll like to get back to our house where Mrs.Valner has a cake with my name written on it."_  
        "Ele, what are you talking about..."   
        "She's obviously hallucinating." Klaus states. "Give her to me."   
        I turn my head and look at Nik as Damon passes me over..   
        " _It's a pleasure to meet you, Nik."_  
        "She's not making any sense." Damon states.   
        "Not to you..." Klaus whispers. "But to me she makes complete sense."   
       " _That crazy horse. It almost killed me...Thank you again. You are just my hero today._ " I mumble. " _Always and Forever."_  
        "Heal her already Klaus!" Damon yells. Nik looks down at me and I smile weakly at him. I close my eyes once again and felt myself drift away. 

***************

        _The walk was very long and Nik and I talked about anything and everything. Snow didn't have another crazy relapse and I was starting to think that fate was making things possible. That I was meant to meet this stranger. Everything flowed easily with him. It made me forget about everything as if he was the only focus in my life._  
         _"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask him out of the blue._  
         _"I do now," he answers._  
         _"Something's different about you, Nik." I say stopping. "I feel this big connection to you. Like everything that has happened led up to this moment."_  
         _"I think you're right," he answers. His hand cups my face and his fingers lingers on top of my lips. "Eleanor Salvatore, I think I love you."_  
         _My hand lays on top of his and his eyes flicker towards it. The smile on his face drops and he pulls away._  
         _"What's wrong?" I ask him seeing the frown on his face. His hand covers mine and then raises it up. Nik gently touches the silver ring on my left hand._  
         _"You're engaged." he states._  
         _"I'm..." I start to say and look down. Memories flash back to when Joseph proposed to me a couple of weeks ago and how I excitedly said yes. "Joseph."_  
         _"He's a lucky man," Nik answers. "A very lucky man."_  
         _"Nik, I think I love you too." I state reaching for him. "Everything I feel with you is right."_  
         _"Eleanor!"_  
         _I turn and find two blurs symbolizing my brothers. They seemed to be running to my direction. I look back at Klaus who was slowly stepping away._  
         _"Nik, wait!"_  
         _"Before meeting me, where you happy?"_  
         _"Yes," I answer._  
         _"And where you happy with him?" Nik asks pointing to my hand._  
         _"Yes, I've known him since we were kids." I answer._  
         _"And did you love him before you met me?" he asks me._  
         _"Yes, but that doesn't..." I start to say but he interrupts me._  
         _"Do you want a family? A home?" he asks._  
         _"Of course," I reply._  
         _"I have to leave," he states._  
         _"Nik, don't go." I say stepping towards him._  
         _"I can't give you any of those things." he says. "I can't make you happy."_  
        _"What do you mean?" I ask him. Klaus turns back to me and quickly makes his way to me. He grabs my face into his hands and peers deeply into my eyes._  
         _"In another lifetime...If I wasn't what I was, I would stay and I would make it my life's mission to make you smile everyday. I would build you a home... a castle and I would rain you with riches and gifts beyond your imagination." Nik confesses and his eyes glazed over. "But I can't. You're human and I'm...I'm not."_  
         _"What are you talking about?" I ask him. His eyes dilate and I become hypnotized._  
         _"_ ** _A stranger making his way out of town saved you from this crazy horse and helped you make your way back. You never met me. You never knew me. You forget what happened between us._** _" Nik's fingers linger over my lips and I almost lose myself in his touch._ _" **You will love that man, your fiancee, because he is the love of your life, not me . You will get the life you deserve."**_  
         _I blink a couple of times and find the man and his black horse galloping away. Stefan and Damon come running up to me and pull me into their arms._  
         _"You're alright!" Stefan exclaims. "Gosh, Ele, we're so sorry. We didn't know she'll go crazy on us."_  
         _"We almost killed you on your birthday." Damon states as he pulled away. "I'm so sorry."_  
         _"I'm fine." I answer. "I'm still alive."_  
         _"Who was that man?" Damon asks pointing to the direction that the man disappeared to._  
         _"I don't know. He's some stranger that was making his way out of town." I answer having a sense of heartbreak. "I didn't catch a name."_  
  
        I wake up and find myself in another unknown bed and room. I look up to find Klaus staring down at me. He wiped my forehead with a cool towel and I shivered at the sensation.   
        "Where am I?" I ask him. "Where's Damon?"   
        "You're at my home and resting in my bedroom." Klaus answers. "As for your brother, well... I left him at Wickery Bridge."   
        "In other words, I was kidnapped...again." Klaus just chuckles lowly before helping me sit up. He lifts his wrist and offers it to me.  
         "I could let you die, if that's what you want." Klaus states pulling his wrist back. "If you really hellbent on dying to reunite with your fiancee."  
        "I don't wanna die." I whisper. "Not anymore."  
        Klaus smiles as he hears that and offers me his wrist again. I weakly grab it and my fangs quickly extend. I break the skin on his wrist and start to drink. The bite was healing so I bite him harder and enjoy the taste of his blood running down my throat. Klaus runs his fingers through my hair as I continue to drink. I finally detach myself from him and embarrassingly wipe the blood of my lips.   
        "You saved me, again." I state. "And on my birthday, again."   
        "What are you talking about?" Klaus asks looking away.   
        "1864, I just turned 22 and you saved me from an intensely fast horse that went wild." I tell him. "You compelled me to forget about you."   
        "You were happy. You had your brothers and a fiancee that you loved before you met me," Klaus explains.   
        "Everything I felt when I first met you was right. No other first meeting felt like that. The first time I saw you everything I felt was magnified and it felt perfect." I exclaim. "I was happy with you!"   
        "You were human and I was a vampire." Klaus answers. "I couldn't give you a home or a family. I was a monster and I still am. You weren't going to be happy with me, Eleanor. You can't have that with me."   
        "You didn't even give us a chance!"   
        "I didn't deserve one." Klaus replies. "I didn't deserve you."   
        "Klaus..." I whisper.   
        "I never thought back to that day. It hurt to think that you were happy with someone else but I imagined you being at peace and having a family and being normal."   
        "But that didn't happen," I state. "Instead Katherine turned me into a vampire and I killed my fiancee. The life I've been living is the one I deserved Klaus. One full of misery because  _you_ compelled me to be this way."  
        "I didn't know my compulsion would run that deep." Klaus states. "It must be my punishment for rejecting you."   
        Klaus looks at me apologetically and I turn away from him.   
        "Do you still love him?" Klaus asks me.   
        "Joseph?" I ask looking back at him. He nods and I look back down at my hands. "Everything's confusing. I don't know what I feel anymore."  
        Klaus looks defeated as I said this.   
        "One thing I feel for sure is fear," I say grabbing his attention once again. "I can't go home tonight not while Stefan is there."  
        "You can stay here for the night," Klaus replies standing up ready to leave the room. I grab his hand and prevent him from leaving.   
        "I also know that I feel grateful for you saving me." I answer. "And I'm sorry for making everything harder between us. I keep hurting you and I'm sorry."   
        "You can't take all the blame. I tend to put myself out in the open with you." Klaus replies. "You really are my weakness."   
        I let go of him and he kisses the top of my head. Klaus slips a velvet box into my hands and I look up at him in surprise  
        "Goodnight, Eleanor and happy birthday."   
        "Goodnight," I whisper back.   
         Klaus walks out of the room and I quickly open the jewelry box. I found a beautiful blue sapphire pendant necklace and a small scroll. I open the scroll and found a sketch of myself. I was dressed in my favorite blue gown and I was on top of Snow riding happily. I closed the box and put the drawing away.  
        Things just kept on getting confusing as the days went on and once I thought I had something stable I seemed to have lost it. I was balancing on a string of truth and it was hard to stay on it. Falling was becoming tempting to me.  
        I couldn't stop thinking about the warmth I felt the first time I met Klaus. How he easily made me forget about what I felt for Joseph. That anything I felt for Klaus was magnified now. Every "first" meeting I had with him could never compare to that meeting. He had gotten under my skin and it was nice having there. Stefan was right. Klaus has had me for a while now and I was just admitting it to myself. 


	21. The Ties that Bind

        I woke up, gathered my things, and quickly made my way out of the bedroom. As I made my way down the stairs I took notice of the mansion that Klaus was living in. All this room and elegance for one single person. I thought that I was the only one in the house since it sounded that way but as I reached the front door did Klaus finally make an appearance.  
        “Leaving so soon?” he asks me.   
        “Damon probably assumes that you killed me,” I tell him. “I should go back home and prove him otherwise.”   
        “Are you sure?” Klaus asks crossing his arms at me. “I made breakfast and breakfast as I have been told over the years is the most important meal of the day.”   
        “I think I’ll pass.” I answer turning back to the door.   
        “Is is really safe for you to go back to living under the same roof as your brother?” Klaus asks me concerned.   
        “Probably not,” I answer. “He might try to kill me again to prove a point but I don’t particularly care.”   
        “Eleanor…”   
        “You know, you can’t convince me to stay even if it’ll be safer for me.” I state. “ Yes, my brother tried to kill me to call your bluff but two of your siblings tried to kill you too and you still want them back. So you have your family values and I have mine.”   
        “Fine,” Klaus replies unamused. “It’s always and forever for both of us right?”   
        “Yes,” I answer. “I guess it is.”   
        “Please be safe,” Klaus tells me as he steps closer. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of yesterday.”   
        I could sense he had the urge to touch me. Even if it was to place the loose strand behind my ear. A simple touch that would speak volumes. I saw his hesitation. His hand slightly shaking at his side fighting the need of a simple touch to prove that I was really there. Through his struggle, I had made up my mind.   
        “Thank you for allowing me to stay here and thank you for not threatening me into revealing where your family coffins are.” I say as I kiss him on the cheek. It was a simple act and one that I felt like he deserved. “Goodbye, Klaus.”   
        With those last words, I took my leave. I look back at the empty house one last time sadden at the idea that Klaus lived there all alone. It was cruel for us to keep his family away but this was what Stefan wanted and I wouldn’t want to cross him. I turned forward and started to call Damon.   
        “Hey Dames,” I state. “Mind picking me up?” 

****************

        I refused to [go back home](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=188659629) when Damon told me that Stefan was lingering around there. Instead, I decided to seek Bonnie’s company in which she revealed to me this dream that she kept on having. One that she believed held the way to unlock the fourth coffin. I let her drag me to the Old Witches house in which Elena joined us.   
        “I’ve been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message.” Bonnie tells her as she reveals the coffins to her in the basement. Elena looks at them in surprise.   
        "I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time.” Elena states a bit betrayed.   
        "Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you.” I tell her.   
        "So, these are the rest of his family?” Elena asks us.   
        “Yeah, Elijah and the other two brothers.” I answer pointing to the coffins in front of us. Bonnie walks over to the fourth one and turns to Elena.   
        "This one...is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus.” Bonnie tells her.   
        Our conversation was cut short as Stefan made his way inside with a scowl on his face.   
        "What the hell are you two doing?” he asks Bonnie and I.   
        "I needed her to know about the coffin.” Bonnie answers.   
        "And I needed you to keep her out of it,” Stefan exclaims.   
        “What are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me and get a hybrid to bite me because I went behind your back?” I ask him.   
        "Don't tempt me, Eleanor.”   
        “Look, it doesn’t matter. I know now and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Elena states.   
        "I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena and Eleanor to help me find her.” Bonnie tells my brother.   
        "Find who? What are you talking about?” Stefan asks.   
        "I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized…” Bonnie says as she pulls out a photo out of her back pocket and shows it to us.  
        "Oh my god, Bonnie.” Elena responds while Stefan and I stared at her confused.   
        "Who is this?” I ask her.   
        "It's my mom.” Bonnie answers. 

****************

        Damon had managed to help me out in researching Abby Bennett. I asked for his help since he and the Sheriff were good friends. Yet he still managed to ruin that simple request and was forced to use compulsion. I told him not to do it but here we are with the file of one Abby Bennett.   
        " _You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you.”_ I hear Elena tell her.   
        " _The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later.”_ Bonnie replies.   
        Damon and I walk into Elena’s kitchen where there’s piles of paper all around.   
        “Let’s say sooner rather than later.” I state. Damon places the file in front of Bonnie.   
        "Abby Bennett Wilson. Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High...blah blah blah.” Damon tells her. "A little compulsion helps sped up the research process.”   
        “We tried to do it the right way but Damon just had to get on Sheriff’s Forbes last nerve.” I tell them which Damon just shrugs innocently.   
        "This is her.” Bonnie states looking at the file.   
        "Yep. Road trip. I call shotgun.” Damon exclaims.   
        “Yeah…No.” Elena shoots him down.   
        "Want me to hang out in the back with you?” Damon asks flirtatiously at her.   
        "You're not coming, Damon.” Elena states.   
        "Why? I'm the one who found her.” Damon answers.   
        “ _We. We’re_ the ones who found her.” I correct. “And she’s right. This isn’t our family business to get into.”   
        “Eleanor’s right.” Elena agrees with me. "Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience.”   
        Damon and Elena stare at each other for a while and I could sense some sort of  tension rise.   
        "What's going on with you two?” Bonnie asks them.   
        "We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip.” Damon states leaving. I was startled by the revelation and was going to follow my brother to ask him to clarify when Bonnie stops me from doing so.   
        “You’re coming with us, right?” she asks me.  
        “I don’t know.” I answer. “I-uh…”   
        I turn to Elena who looks away embarrassed. Things between her have been strange and it was growing even more estranged with her involvement with both my brothers.   
        “I need my friends for this.” Bonnie states. I sigh and look away from Elena.   
        “Yeah, I’ll join the road trip fun.” I answer seeing Bonnie visibly relax. “I get backseat though.” 

**************

        The drive was a couple of hours and we all decided to just go ahead and go. It started of silently with the radio playing to fill the silence until Bonnie finally spoke up.   
        "I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her.” Bonnie states.   
        "You don't really talk about her.” I tell her. “I know I’ve only been here for a few months but I never knew she was alive.”   
        “Well I never knew,” Bonnie replies. "She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. It was as if she had died.”  
        She sighs and I knew the topic was not relieving her of any stress. "Could we talk about Elena and Damon instead or how about how you stayed at Klaus’ house last night?”   
        “How about we avoid those two subjects too?” I ask her.   
        “You stayed at Klaus’?” Elena asks me surprised.   
        “You kissed my brother?” I ask back.   
        "I'm not talking about it. He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again.” Elena rambles looking out the window.   
        "I mean...was it good?” Bonnie asks. Elena doesn’t respond and Bonnie chuckles. “That means it was."  
        “How about we drop the subject?” I offer up.   
        “I agree,” Elena answers. Bonnie still grins at us and turns to me.   
        “And how was staying at the Villa de Klaus?”   
        “I’m seriously not going to talk about that,” I tell her looking out the window.   
        “Something happened, didn’t it?” she asks me. “Something interesting?”   
        “Just another memory that left me confused.” I respond. Bonnie opens her mouth to ask about that but I shoot her down. “It’s too weird to talk about it. I haven’t made sense of it myself.”   
        Bonnie didn’t ask anymore and Elena didn’t seem too happy with the topic of Klaus. The car went back to it’s comfortable silence until Bonnie’s phone begins to ring. She checks the caller I.D. and a frown appears on her face.   
        "Oh...It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address.”   
        "Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment.” Elena states.   
        "Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up.” Bonnie tells us.   
        “Fine.” I say reaching over her and plucking the phone out of her hand. I answer the call with my most annoyed voice.”What?”   
 _"Where are you?”_ Stefan asks me.   
        “Bonnie, Elena, and I are gonna spend the night at the Gilbert lake house, while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses.”   
 _"You're kidding me, right?”_    
        "No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity and plots of murder.”   
 _"Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster.”_  
        "Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?” I ask him.   
 _"Sure, Eleanor.”_ Stefan sighs out. _"Whatever you say.”_  
        I hang up the phone and pass it back to Bonnie. She smiles at me in gratitude and we continue to drive in comfortable silence.   
        After a few hours, we finally reach some sort of civilization and Bonnie drives through it to reach a small red house. I would describe it more of a small farm from the way it appeared.   
        "Cute house.” Elena comments.   
        "Yeah, in the middle of nowhere.” Bonnie states.   
        “She’s obviously seems to be hiding.” I tell them. “No one would live out here unless they didn’t want to be found.”   
        Bonnie looks at the house with a fallen expression. Elena and I share the same concerned look.   
        "You ready?” Elena asks her. Bonnie hesitantly nods and we all get out of the car. Bonnie walks over to the front door and rings the bell. I hear nothing at first and then turn around when I hear footsteps behind me.   
        "Hey, there.” this guy says looking at all three of us with surprise.   
        "Hey, we're looking for, um, Abby Wilson.” Elena tells him after Bonnie doesn’t say anything.   
        "She not home. There anything I can do for you?” he asks us.   
        "It's okay, we can come back.” Bonnie says starting to walk away but I grab her and bring her back.   
        "I'm sorry, but you look so familiar.” the guy says pointing at Bonnie.   
        “Um, Abby is my mom.” she states. The guy was clearly surprised by the revelation but brushes it off.   
        "Oh...I'm Jamie.” he says with a small wave of his hand. "You guys wanna come inside?”  
        “That would be great,” I answer in which Bonnie just glares at me. Jamie smiles at that and motions us to to the front door.   
        "Right this way.” Jamie says leading us into the dining room. Elena and I took a seat while Bonnie looked around.   
        "You guys want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something.” Jamie offers to us.   
        "Water is fine.” __________  
        Jamie nods and prepares three glasses of water. As he returns to the dining room with us does Bonnie speak up.   
        "So, are we...like related?”   
        "Oh, nah. Abby's not my mom.” Jamie answers.   
        "Oh, good.” Elena comments taking a sip of her glass.   
        "Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totaled her car. Twice.”   
        "She sounds…great.” Bonnie says smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes. I hear the door unlock and turn to find a woman, exactly from Bonnie’s picture, enter the room.   
        "Jamie? Whose car's out front?” she asks him entering the kitchen.   
        "That's mine.” Bonnie answers stepping towards her. "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter.”   
        Bonnie’s mother didn’t seem that surprised to Bonnie’s revelation. She seemed to have suspected but I didn’t want to question her. This was Bonnie’s moment and I didn’t want my paranoia to ruin it. 

****************

        Bonnie's mother went into the kitchen to prepare some food for us. Bonnie took this time to look around the house and I suspiciously looked through the window making sure we weren't followed. I turn back to find Bonnie inspecting a picture of Jamie and she sighed sadly.   
        "How are you holding up?" I ask her.   
        "I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help." Bonnie answers.   
        Abby comes back with a tray of cupcakes and places them on the table in front of us.   
        "So I hope you guys are hungry, cause...food has always been my go-to ice-breaker."   
        "You have a really beautiful home." Elena tells her.   
        "You're so sweet. Just like your mom." Abby replies.   
        "You knew my mom?" Elena asks her interested.   
        "Miranda was my best friend." Abby answers.   
        "So, you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?" Bonnie asks resentfully.   
        "My best friend is why I left. Fifteen years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Elena. Looking for the doppelgänger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte."   
        "Mikael." I state making the connection. "He was an Original vampire."   
        "It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered... but my magic didn't. My powers never came back." Abby explains to us.   
        "And neither did you." Bonnie states.   
        "It wasn't that simple." Abby excuses.   
        "It wasn't?" Bonnie asks annoyed. "You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then...what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?"   
        "Bonnie..." Elena and I call out to her.   
        "This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us." Bonnie states turning to walk away. Before she could leave Abby grabs her arm and stops her.  
        "Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me...Please?" Abby asks her.   
        "We'll wait outside." I say motioning to Elena to give them some privacy. She nods and we both make our way outside. It was a bit cold and there was a farm shed nearby. I started to walk towards it with Elena on tow when Stefan rushed in front of us. In reflex I grab him in a chokehold and throw him a few feet away from us.   
        "Nice lake house, guys." Stefan groans out as he painfully sits up. I walk around him and into the farm shed. "So, what did you think, I wouldn't find out?"   
        "Honestly, I didn't care." I state.   
        "She's right, Stefan. This was Bonnie's moment not yours to screw it up." Elena pipes in. Stefan just glares at both of us in response.   
        "This is  _exactly_  why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena." Stefan growls out. "You and your moral compass screws everything up."   
        "Well my moral compass stops you from doing whatever you want." Elena argues back.   
        "And being your older sister stops you from trying to do whatever you want." I state. Stefan turns away from us and kicks a chair nearby angrily.   
        "Damn it!" he shouts.   
        "Hey!" Jamie shouts coming downstairs after hearing the noise. "Everything all right out here?"   
        "Hey Jamie, go back inside, okay?" Elena asks him sensing Stefan's emotional state. "Please, trust me, it's better off for you there."   
        "I don't think so." Jamie says ignoring Elena's warning. He walks past me and towards Stefan.   
        "I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man." Stefan growls.   
        "I said, I don't think so." Jamie exclaims not backing away. Before I could stop him, Stefan grabs him by the throat and begins to compel him.   
        "Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" Stefan orders before letting him go. Jamie shakes his head slightly and walks away.   
        "That was not necessary." I tell him.   
        "I don't think you've realized how bad you've gotten." Elena comments.   
        "It's the way it has to be," Stefan replies.   
        "Oh, yeah, right. Out-villain the villain. I get it." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Because as bad as Klaus is, he would never stoop so low to kill his own sister. Just  _you_."   
        Stefan didn't say anything and looked away. I turn my attention to Jamie who seemed to have returned with a shotgun in his hand.  
        "You're not supposed to be here." Jamie states. He lifts the gun towards Stefan.   
        "Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena asks afraid.   
        "What I was told." Jamie answers. "He's not supposed to be here."   
        I make my way in between him and Stefan. The shotgun pressed against my clavicle and as I raised my to push the shotgun away did Jamie swing his shotgun to my face. I fall to the ground and roll onto my back due to pain in my jaw.   
        "Don't move Eleanor," Jamie shouts. "I'm not supposed to hurt you."   
        "He's compelled." Stefan states. Jamie raises the shotgun back towards Stefan and shoots him. Stefan groans on the floor and I was lifted up against my will and tied to a post with Elena by my side.   
        "Why are you doing this?" I ask him. "Who made you do this?"   
        "Stop moving." Jamie instructs as I try to pull at the binds.   
        "Jamie, let me go. Jamie, he needs help!" Elena exclaims motioning to Stefan who was still laying on the ground not healing. Jamie seems to struggle with the demand and I knew he was trying to fight through the compulsion but was failing.   
        "Jamie!" Abby exclaims and I turn to find her carrying an unconscious Bonnie.  
        "Bonnie?" I ask and Jamie runs up to Abby to help Bonnie into the car. Seeing this Elena and I become more worried. "Bonnie!"   
        I keep on pulling on the ropes that held me tied. I could feel the fibers tearing and I was so close to ripping myself out of the bind when Jamie walks back into the barn.   
        "Abby hasn't called yet." Jamie states.   
        "Jamie, please, just let us go." Elena pleads. This just causes Jamie to raise the gun up towards her.  
        "No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you or Eleanor move or do anything, I'ma shoot him again."   
        "Okay, we won't move." I tell Jamie. "Who gave you that gun?"   
        "A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him." Jamie says motioning to Stefan.   
        "Let me guess," I state. "Blond, british accent, cocky attitude..."  
        "No, he was blond and he did have a cocky attitude but he wasn't british. He was American said his name was Daniel."   
        "So it isn't Klaus," I clarify. "It's one of his hybrids for sure. What else did Daniel say?"   
        "If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself." Jamie answers.   
        "What about Elena? Or about me? What did he say about me?" I ask him.   
        "I'm not supposed to hurt either of you." Jamie replies.   
        "Are you sure?" I ask him. "Because these ropes are so tight, that it  _is_  hurting me and I think Elena can agree."   
        Jamie hearing this walks towards Elena and I with concern. With this distraction, I rip through the binds and punch Jamie out cold. I then release Elena from the ropes and then turn to my brother.   
        "What can I do to help?" I ask him.   
        "Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out."   
        I hesitate as I see him laid out on the floor. Elena notices and kneels in front of him.   
        "I'll do it," she states and I had to admire her tenacity to stick this through. "You go find Bonnie."  
        I hesitate once again unsure if I should leave her alone with Stefan.   
        "I'll be fine." Elena states. "And I can handle a few splinters."   
        "Thank you, Elena." I say looking down at Stefan whose expression was etched in pain. "His life is literally in your hands." 

***************

        A text from Bonnie changed my set plans on saving her. Instead I found myself rushing to Damon's side. We run down to the basement to the coffins. Candles were lit everywhere and the coffins were cloaked once again. I stop walking and so does Damon as we hear footsteps. Damon and I turn around to find Klaus walking into the room with us.  
        "What took you so long?" he asks us. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less."   
        The candles burn higher and Klaus falls to his knees. I groan as a headache rises to my head and I lean on Damon.   
        "Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart." Damon jokes. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here. Eleanor being binded with you and all caused her to be denied entrance once and now she's back on their bad side because of you."  
        The pain subsided and I sighed in relief. Klaus speaks in a strained voice and I could imagine he was still recovering from the witches hit.   
        "Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants..." Klaus starts to say. The candles rise again and I felt the pain even more strongly. I clutch at Damon as I almost drop to my knees. Klaus then shouts a threat. "...And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line!"   
        All of a sudden, the candles lowered their flames and the pain disappeared.   
        "Now please show me the coffins." Klaus orders as he stands to his feet. The spell disappears and three coffins are revealed to us. "Here we are." Klaus states. "Where's the fourth? Show me!"   
        "Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon answers.   
        "What did you do?" Klaus growls at Damon.   
        "Well, Bonnie gave us the heads-up. I didn't have enough time to help Damon to get all four, but he did have time to get one." I explain.   
        "I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus threatens Damon. I step in between Klaus and my brother.   
        "You won't do that," I threaten back. "You promised me that you would never hurt my brother. If you dare lay a hand on either of them I will _end_ you. I know you want your family back and now you have them."  
        "I want that fourth coffin." Klaus states.  
        "And that tells me that what's in that coffin is worth a  _lot_." Damon intercepts. "You know leverage and all."   
        "You will regret this," Klaus says looking at both of us.   
        "Klaus, you have your family now." I tell him. "You won. You can lose more than one coffin if you don't leave now."   
        Klaus just stares at me, a rage in his eyes, that slowly settles. Without another word, he faces back towards the coffins. Damon grabs my arm and leads me away. I couldn't help but look back at Klaus and see the sorrow on his face. Something about it felt familiar and it it soon disappeared. 

****************

        Damon and I were standing by the fireplace, bourbon in hand. The front door opens and closes and we find Stefan walking in. I glance at him and turn back to the fire.   
        "Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins." Stefan states.   
        "I was too late," I tell him. "I came in to help and was about to help Damon get the rest of the coffins but Klaus got there first."   
        "I was only able to get one of them out in time before Klaus came," Damon responds. "The locked one."  
        "Probably a good choice." Stefan comments.   
        "Yeah. You know, if you're expecting on Bonnie's mother to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers." I tell Stefan.   
        "Doesn't surprise me. Its been that kind of night." Stefan states ready to walk away.   
        "Is Elena okay?" Damon asks him. Stefan stops and turns back to Damon. He punches him in the face and was about to do more but I push him back.   
        "What the hell was that?" I ask him.   
        "Defending him like always," Stefan exclaims. "You're always taking his side."   
        "I take it you and Elena had a heart-to-heart." Damon comments.   
        "You think?" I sarcastically ask him."We're not talking about this. I'm not going to mediate another girls who's gotten in between you."   
        "Ok so why don't we talk about this?" Damon asks pulling out a dagger from his back pocket.   
        "What did you do?" Stefan asks shocked.   
        "Please tell me you pulled that out from Elijah." I whisper.   
        "Yup," Damon answers twirling the dagger in his hands. "And something tells me he's going to side with us." 


	22. Raising the Dead

        Damon and I walked through the woods into a meadow. He wouldn't tell me what he brought me all the way out here for. All he bothered to say was that I was needed and it was very important. Also that he didn't trust Stefan which was something we both shared in common.   
        In order to prevent me from pestering with questions as to why we were walking in the middle of nowhere, Damon told me of what happened yesterday while I was gone with Bonnie and Elena. Apparently Alaric's new girlfriend was a potential murderer. When Damon went to confront her, she resorted to knock him out with vervain and hijack him of his blood. He thought that this spelled out psycho killer but I needed more than one incident to convince me of that fact.   
        Damon started to walk even slower up the hill and I had no choice but to wait for him. Once we reached the top of the hill I saw a sight that I never expected to see.   
        "Elijah!" I shout as I rush over to him and pull him into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."   
        "Lovely Eleanor, it's good to be back." Elijah says a smile on his face. "We have much to catch up on."   
        I sigh at that and nod.   
        "Yes, I have so much to tell you." I tell him.   
        "Elijah." Damon states as he finally catches up. "My favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice."  
        Elijah fixes his coat and gives Damon a void smile.   
        "You left something in my jacket pocket." Elijah answers pulling out a piece of paper out of his coat.  
        "Oh, yeah. _"Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO”._ "   
        "I assumed Eleanor was the author of this note..." Elijah comments tucking it away. "And the one to pull the dagger out of me. I believe I'm wrong."   
        "I wished it would have been me," I tell Elijah. "But you don't know what's happened in the past few months since you've been daggered Elijah. It hasn't been easy for any of us."  
        Elijah frowned at that and I knew he wanted me to go further with an explanation. I didn't want to as I haven't even told Damon half of what happened to me.   
        "Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon asks Elijah.   
        "I'm here, let's talk." Elijah states.   
        "I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asks.   
        "Excuse me?" Elijah asks us confused.   
        "Klaus had four coffins in his possession." I answer. "Kol, Finn, and you. There was a fourth coffin. Sealed. We think we might have found a way to open it but Klaus has what he wants except for that  _one_ coffin. He seems afraid of what's inside and Bonnie has had dreams that it will bring Klaus' end. So... do you have any idea of what's inside?"   
        Elijah pauses for a moment and then shakes his head.   
        "I have no idea as to what it could be." Elijah answers.   
        "Well, that's another dead end." Damon mutters. "So going forward with killing your brother, what do you think of another dinner party, huh?"   
        "I seem to recall that I got daggered in one." Elijah remarks. "So you must forgive me if I'm not too keen with the idea."   
        "I think what Damon is planning is that we need time to open the coffin." I explain to Elijah. "If Klaus is distracted, a dinner with my brothers and I, he won't realize what we're doing. We need you to assure him that everything is fine. That you're on his side."   
        Elijah sighs and thinks for a while. He turns back to us with a pensitive expression.  
        "Are you certain that whatever's in this coffin will be Klaus' end?"   
        "You can never go wrong with a witch's dream." Damon responds.   
        "Then I'm in," Elijah answers. "As long as you don't intervene in my plans of reuniting my family. Klaus still has them daggered and I can't let them endure in temporary death forever."   
        "It's a deal. So one question remains..." I ask. "Who's hosting the dinner? "Us or you?" 

*****************

        We worked out the details with Elijah and headed home. I would have liked to catch up with Elijah but Damon was not having it. He was still disturbed with my relationship with him. If only he knew my relationship with Klaus would he truly go crazy. I pushed that thought out of my head. I knew I should tell Damon soon what happened the past summer and more but it never seemed to be the right time. I couldn't even imagine telling Stefan especially now with his never ending need of revenge. If he knew what Klaus and I were he would certainly try to kill me again to get to him.   
        That was another thing plaguing my mind as of late. Stefan being so close to killing me. I certainly didn't trust him and he didn't seems phased by that. I never thought that when I left my sanctuary of solitude behind to aid Stefan with his problem would I find myself hating him. As I recall, Damon was the one who wanted me gone and now it seemed it was Stefan who occupied this role. Everything seemed to have switched places and yet the goal remained the same; Klaus' demise.   
        The opening of the door snapped me out of my mind and I look up to find Stefan drying his hair with a towel. Damon looks through his closet and pulls out two shirts.   
        "Get dressed. We're going out." Damon orders.   
        "Yeah, sorry, not interested." Stefan answers.   
        "We didn't ask." I state. "Elijah, Damon, and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus."   
        Damon shows the two shirts to Stefan and raises the black button down.   
        "I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy." he says with a smirk.   
        "Klaus won't make a deal," Stefan remarks.   
        "He doesn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin." Damon tells him.   
        "So, that's your, uh, plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan asks. "Because if it is, all you had to do was send Eleanor in a tight dress and we'll be good."   
        "If you hadn't forced me to endure a day with hybrid venom in my veins, I might have taken one for the team." I state.   
        "Besides we're not going to sell out our own sister, Stefan." Damon exclaims. "If your humanity wasn't all shot, you would know that."  
        Stefan just rolls his eyes at us and changes the subject.   
        "So you unleashed an Original to help him out?" Stefan asks him. "How does that make it any better?"   
        "Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan." I tell him. "After what Klaus did to him? He's angry and in revenge mode."   
        "Besides, he's another Original that Eleanor has roped in with her charm." Damon remarks in which I shove him.   
        "There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." Stefan states.   
        "Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you." Damon replies.   
        "Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Oh, yes...this is about me kissing Elena." Damon grimaces. "Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened."  
        I make my way in between them and push them apart.   
        "He's right," I tell Stefan. "You had your chance to make things better and you screwed it up."  
        Stefan just laughs as he steps back.   
        "You're taking his side now?" Stefan asks me. "Well I guess it's obvious who your favorite brother is."   
        "You haven't had the best track record as of late, Stefan. Can you blame me?" I ask him in which he just scoffs and turns away. I look back at Damon who's looking at both of us concerned. I just sigh and start to walk out of the room. "Get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up, Stefan."

******************

        Damon stood in between Stefan and I as we waited outside Klaus' mansion. I think he expected that a scene like earlier would repeat if we were remotely close to each other. I felt [butterflies in my stomach](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=189473197) and I could only think of one reason as to why; Klaus. I remembered the last time I was here and how gentle he was. I doubted he would have that same kind of generosity throughout this dinner.  
        We rung the doorbell and waited. The door finally opens and reveals Elijah. Damon and I smile at him while Stefan remained with a scowl on his face.   
        "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah calls out to his brother. He allows us in and escorts us into the dining room. A small table was set in the middle with what I believed were compelled female servers outlined the room. Klaus stood up from his seat and greeted us with his usual grin.  
        "Damon, Eleanor, Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold." Klaus comments. "Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized people, shall we?"  
        "It's better to indulge him." Elijah advices as he walks past us and takes a seat beside Klaus.   
        "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan says taking a few steps forward. "Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."   
        "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. I believe Eleanor would enjoy that very much but as always the choice is yours." Klaus threatens with a smile. I sigh and smile tightly.   
        "I think his decision is obvious," Damon answers stepping forward to stand by Stefan. "So what are we having, huh? I'm always one for great cuisine."   
        Stefan grudgingly allows himself to be seated. Unluckily, he sat by Elijah which would be the seat I would have prefered. Damon being Damon, sat beside him to dissipate any tension between me and Stefan. So last seat remaining was the one beside Klaus and I sat there ignoring Klaus' grin. The servers set the prepared plates in front of us and continue to serve us wine. We all eat to appease Klaus, all except for Stefan.   
        "You lost your appetite." Klaus comments.   
        "Eat," I state turning to Stefan with a tight smile. "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."   
        Stefan glares at me slightly before picking up his fork and knife and cutting into his steak. He smiles up at Klaus sarcastically as he takes a bite.   
        "That's the spirit." Klaus remarks. "Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"   
        "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon replies as he winks at Elijah.   
        "And here I thought it was the charming Eleanor who had the pleasure of doing the deed." Klaus says turning to me. "I knew you missed him dearly."   
        "Jealous?" I ask as I look up at him for the first time this night. He seems surprised at my question and I give him a small smile. "I wished I had done it and perhaps in a better circumstance but here he is. The loyal Elijah who wishes to see his family again and that once again you deny."   
        "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century." Klaus answers. "But we always make it through."   
        "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asks. "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."   
        "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus responds.   
        "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad?" I ask him in which Stefan once again turns to glare at me. "Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."   
        "We're here to make a deal, Eleanor. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan replies. "But by all means, you can kiss him any time you want. Should we recounter what happened in Chicago in the 1920's?"   
        I drink my wine as I threw a glare at Stefan. Damon and Elijah looked at both of us confused. Klaus was grinning like a little kid. I avoided everyone's stare as I set my glass down.   
        "We have a long evening ahead of us, Stefan." I mutter. "Pace yourself."   
        "What happened in the 1920's?" Damon whispers to me. I shake my head at him.   
        "It's a long story," I answer. "One that I don't want to get into right now."   
        Damon luckily doesn't ask me again and Elijah decides to change the subject of the conversation.   
        "Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" he asks him.   
        "I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan answers. Elijah was once again confused and Klaus laughed at the situation.   
        "I'm sorry, you've missed so much." Klaus tells him. "Ah, trouble in paradise."  
        "One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan smiles. Klaus holds his laughter and places a finger to his lips as a promise to keep quiet about Elena.   
        "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile." Damon comments.   
        "You're probably right." Klaus mutters.   
        "Yeah." I whisper but Klaus was still in his jovial behaviour that he couldn't let the subject go.  
        "It's just... the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"  
        "Now why should we discuss this kind of matter with a lovely lady present?" Elijah asks motioning to me. I wave my hand not caring what the story was about.   
        "Do you think I care about some old conquest?" I ask them. "When you live with two brothers that have fallen in love with the same girl twice, you learn how to hold the judgement."   
        "But still..." Elijah begins to say.   
        "I'm fine, Elijah." I tell him with a smile. He sighs and looks to Damon and Stefan.   
        "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."   
        "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus responds turning to Elijah.   
        "Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asks pointing at both of them.   
        "Yes," Klaus answers. "And it seems to have happened again. Correct me if I'm wrong, brother?"   
        The table turned silent and I was confused to the whole thing. I turned to Elijah who looked away and then back at Klaus whose jaw was tight.  _Jealousy,_ I thought,  _but why?_  
        Stefan and Damon turn to me and I find the answer to my question. I swallow dryly as I look at Elijah again who's looking right at me. He gives me a gentle smile before responding to his brother.   
        "We're just friends, Niklaus." Elijah says as he turns to Klaus. "Just good friends."   
        Klaus' frown was still in place and I shakily grab my glass of wine and drink it down quickly. The server quickly refills it and I drink half of it before settling it down.   
        "Who would have thought it, huh?" Stefan steps in. "My sister with two Originals on her heels."   
        "Please continue with the story, Elijah." Damon states worried at the sudden rise of tension that for once wasn't Stefan's fault. Elijah breaks away from his staring match with Klaus and returns to the story.  
        "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah asks him. Klaus relaxes and I sigh in relief.   
        "But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus answers.  
        "Family above all." Elijah replies raising his glass to Klaus.   
        "Family above all." Klaus repeats as he raises his glass to Elijah. They clink their glasses together and the situation before seemed to have been resolved. I check my phone and find a text from Bonnie saying that she's almost close to opening the coffin but needed more time. Damon seems to have gotten the text as well and we both nodded at each other in understanding.   
        "So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asks bringing our attention back to him.   
        "That's very simple." Damon states. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Eleanor gets to go back to whatever she was doing before all of this with no disturbances from Klaus. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."   
        "The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah tells Klaus.   
        "I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus tells him.  
        "Brother..." Elijah tries to step in but Klaus gets up and starts to pace.  
        "Let's say I do leave Elena here, under the Salvatores protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you. As for Eleanor... well that's a whole different subject."   
        "Klaus," Damon states clutching at his napkin tightly.   
        "You see, I like your sister very much." Klaus tells Damon with a grin. "We've known each other for a while now and I'm not going to lose her again."   
        "Again?" Damon asks. "What is that supposed to mean?"   
        "1920's Chicago." I tell Damon. "I went down there to save Stefan from his ripper stage and found Klaus. We...uh...we dated and then I asked him to compel my memory away so Mikael couldn't get to him."   
        "El...that's not...that can't be..." Damon whispers.   
        "It's true, Damon." Stefan tells him. "I was there."   
        Damon looks back at me and I could see the distrust in his eyes. I take a deep breath and I quickly get out of my seat.   
        "I'm gonna get some air and by air... I mean a cigarette." I excuse myself and start to walk outside. I pulled out the cigarette and lit it with a match. I breathe in the nicotine and blow out the smoke shakily. Elijah joins me a minute after and stands there quietly for a while.   
        "So you and my brother..." he starts off and I nod silently as I continued to stare at their driveway.   
        "Damon was bit by a werewolf and we were directed to Klaus because he knew the cure." I explain. "That's why Stefan and I were there when you got daggered by Klaus. Anyways, we made a deal with the devil to save Damon's life. Stefan was forced into a blood-binge while Klaus made me watch. We were also forced to travel with him a whole summer and that's when I found out that we had a previous relationship in Chicago. We almost completed all of the bonds but then Mikael arrived and he was forced to run."   
        Elijah nods at this and I sigh having that story out of my chest.   
        "That wasn't the first time I met him either, Elijah." I tell him. Elijah turns to me sharply and I continue with the story. "Just two days ago did I find out the truth. You must have noticed my estranged relationship with Stefan."  
        "I did," Elijah answers. "What happened between you two?"   
        "He almost killed me Elijah," I answer. "He made one of Klaus' hybrid bite me and I spent a whole day in hallucination and in pain. Stefan was trying to call Klaus' bluff and was willing to lose me to it. Klaus gave in after he realized that Stefan wasn't going to give up."   
        Tears started to rise to my eyes and I took a deep breath. Elijah offers me his handkerchief and I giggle as I take it from him. I dab my eyes quickly and return to the story.   
        "Anyways, the moral of the story is that in my hallucinations I saw my  _true_ first meeting with Klaus. I was human and he came to Mystic Falls in search for Katherine. Instead he found me and saved my life. My gosh, Elijah...the first time I laid my eyes on him, I was frozen. Everything just seemed right. It just... I don't know how to put into words how it felt but I fell in love with him in that instance. I didn't even know him but I fell in love with him."   
        "Then what went wrong?" Elijah asks.  
        "He noticed my engagement ring on my finger," I tell him. "And it all fell apart. He compelled me to forget about him and to live the life I deserve. His compulsion ran to deep, I guess it was some sort of punishment for turning his back on me, and there were consequences because of it."  
        "Do you love him, Eleanor?" Elijah asks me.   
        I take one last drag of the cigarette and throw it to the ground before crushing it. I let the smoke pass my lips and turn to Elijah.  
        "You once told me, that if I had met him sooner, Klaus wouldn't be the way he is now." I say thoughtfully. "I think you're wrong, Elijah. I think that after he met me, after he was forced to leave me, that he broke. I broke him and now he's wanting to break other people for what I did to him all so long ago."   
        "That doesn't answer my question, Eleanor." Elijah states.   
        "Why the need to know, Elijah?" I ask him. "Is it because of what your brother referred to? Are you in love with me?"   
        "We're just friends," Elijah answers quietly. "I've always known that nothing could arise between us."  
        "It's better this way," I tell him. "I tend to kill the ones I love...and as for your previous question, I'm not sure what I feel but it feels a lot like falling in love and that will truly be Klaus' end."   
        I turn away from Elijah and re-enter the dining room. Elijah was just a step behind me and I gave everyone an empty smile as I made my way to the table.   
        "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." I state. Damon and Stefan stand beside me as Elijah joins Klaus' side.   
        "Okay." Klaus says with a nod. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"   
        "Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asks with a grimace.   
        "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus replies.   
        "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. As for Eleanor, I'll let her decide whether she wants me to stay or leave." Klaus says walking towards Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?"   
        Stefan walks towards Klaus meeting him halfway.   
        "What are you doing?" Damon asks him.   
        Stefan ignores him and Klaus holds out his hand for Stefan to shake. Stefan grabs his hand and smiles at him.   
        "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."   
        In one swift motion, Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks them as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. I scream at the sight and Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall.  
        "What in the hell are you doing, Klaus?!" I shout at him. Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the painful position. "Stop it!"   
        "Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."  
        "I'll get it." Damon exclaims as he pushes past Elijah.   
        "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."   
        "Elijah?" I ask confused for an instance believing that he betrayed us once again. Elijah give me a comforting nod before he follows after Damon. Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire and didn't seem to plan on moving it soon.   
        "Klaus, please let him go." I plead.   
        "Do you hear that Stefan?" Klaus asks him. "Your sister does care even after the stunt you pulled."   
        "Go ahead and kill me." Stefan states. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."   
        "No, please don't!" I shout in his defense.   
        "You really have given up, haven't you?" Klaus asks him pulling him out of the fire. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"   
        Klaus shoves Stefan back in return Stefan pushes him back. I was ready to get in between them and push them apart when Elijah and Damon return to the room. A server came walking in behind them.   
        "Elijah...why haven't you left?" Klaus asks him.   
        "Where are you manners, brother?" Elijah asks casually. "We forgot dessert."   
        Elijah takes the cover off the tray the server was carrying and two silver daggers lie on it.   
        "What have you done?" Klaus gasps out.   
        "What have  _you_  done?" Elijah asks him. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."   
        A man enters the room, a face I recognized in an old memory of Klaus', he had a dark grin as he approached Klaus.   
        "Kol." Klaus states.   
        "Long time, brother." he answers in a matching british accent. Klaus tries to rush away but another man suddenly appears with a dagger in his hand.  
        "Finn, don't!" Klaus exclaims but it was too late and Finn stabs Klaus through the hand. I grimace at the pain in my hand as a hole appeared in my palm. Damon pulls me back to him and Stefan stands guard in front of us. Klaus tries to escape through the other exit but Rebekah blocks him.   
        "Rebekah!" Klaus says surprised. Rebekah digs her dagger into his abdomen and Damon catches me before I fall.  
        "This is for our mother." Rebekah replies as she pulls the dagger out. Klaus shuffles back and falls into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at us.   
        "Leave Eleanor here." Elijah tells us. ""You're free to go."   
        "You expect us to leave our sister here alone with a bunch of old crazies?" Damon asks.  
        "I'll take care of her, I promise." Elijah answers. "This is family business. "  
        "This doesn't concerns her." Stefan replies.   
        "She's still linked to Klaus. It's better if she sees what's happening to her."   
        "Just go," I tell them as I pull myself away from Damon's arms. "I'll be fine."   
        Damon and even Stefan seem to hesitate but I place myself beside Elijah. They leave after one last glance. Rebekah seemed to be ready to drive the dagger back into Klaus but Elijah stops her.   
        "Rebekah, please restrain yourself." He tells her as he pulls out a chair for me. "Any damage you do to Klaus is inflicted on Eleanor."   
        Rebekah growls but puts the dagger on the table. Kol releases Klaus and Klaus slumps on the table as Elijah and Kol stare him down. Rebekah walks around the room inspecting it.   
        "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." she says as she grabs a vase and throws it at a painting. The painting falls from the wall and Klaus' flinches visibly.   
        "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."   
        "Well you're right, none of us will be." Kol tells him.   
        "You're staying behind." Finn continues.   
        "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah states.   
        "If Eleanor pleases, she can join us." Elijah states.   
        "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus threatens.   
        "Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah replies.   
        "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! " Klaus shouts. "I have  _nothing_  to fear from any of you."   
        "You will when we have that coffin." Elijah tells him.   
        I remained silent through the whole ordeal afraid to speak up. Klaus' anger due to his family's betrayal seemed to have driven him over the edge. A dark knot is felt in my stomach and I knew it was my guilt for watching all of this go down.   
        All of a sudden, the door opens. We all turn around and see a woman in very old clothing walk in. I knew her. I knew her from a dream and from a memory. She should be dead.  
        "Mother?" Rebekah asks in shock. The Original witch walks through all of her children and stands in front of Klaus who looks down.   
        "Look at me!" she instructs and Klaus shakily looks up. "Do you know why I'm here?"   
        "You're here to kill me." Klaus whispers.   
        "Niklaus," she calls out. "You are my son and I am here to forgive you." Her attention lingers on me for a while and I felt vulnerable for a split second. She then turns to everyone else. "I want us to be a family again."


	23. Dangerous Liaisons

        I woke up sore and a little groggy. The sunlight that was pouring in was not something I was used to and I quickly realized why as I opened my eyes and saw myself in an unknown room. It was pristinely white and gold. The windows were open and there was a light breeze pushing the curtains lightly. I noticed that I was still dressed in my dress from last night and that I was no longer alone.   
        "Good, you're awake." Elijah states walking in from the balcony. "Did you sleep well?"   
        "I slept." I murmur as I throw off the sheets. "Well? Not so much. Um... what exactly happened last night?"   
        "You met our mother. Briefly, of course." Elijah answers. "You were shocked, like the rest of us, and you were tired and wounded. I thought it best you stayed the night so here you are."   
        "Damon must be worried about me." I whisper as I pick up my heels. I look up at Elijah and offer him a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here in what I assume is your room. I hope I didn't cause trouble."   
        "Not at all," Elijah answers. "I spent most of the night speaking with Elena. Didn't get any sleep after hearing about what I've missed in the past months."  
        "So you know now..." I state sitting back down on the bed. "Everything."   
        "I'm sorry to hear about Stefan." Elijah replies. "I didn't realize Klaus would stoop so low by compelling him to turn of his humanity. I understand why you two are distant from each other and why you and Klaus are still in the outs."   
        "Klaus has the habit of making things good and then manages to ruin them just as quickly," I respond. I stand up after placing my heels back on my feet and give Elijah a small smile. "I should probably go. Damon probably thinks your family kidnapped me or something."   
        "Well, let me walk you out," Elijah states. I simply nod and we both head out of the room. I take the lead and make my way down the stairs. Once I reached the last step did I encounter the audience waiting for me. It seemed that there was a Mikaelson family reunion that I had managed to intrude in.   
        "Look who finally joins us. It's our dear brother Elijah and his lovely lady friend." Kol exclaims from his seat on the couch with a grin. He quickly rushes in front of me and offers me his hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself last night. I'm Kol Mikaelson, the most handsomest of the Mikaelson men, and you are?"   
        "I'm Eleanor Salvatore," I say shaking his hand.  
        "Hmm.." he states. I give him a curious look but Kol just tilts his head quizzically at me. "Hmm, it seems I feel connected to you. Strange."   
        "Leave the poor girl alone, Kol." Finn exclaims as he looks up from a book.   
        "Well I can't." Kol replies. "She's someone's soulmate. I just know it. I wouldn't feel the way I feel right now if it wasn't."  
        Finn perks up as he hears this and I look away from Kol and towards Elijah. This gave Kol the wrong idea as he laughs and turns to Finn.   
        "I guess we now know who it is." Kol remarks.   
        "Do we now?" Finn asks closing the book and looking up at us. He gives a respectful nod towards Elijah. "Congratulations brother."    
        "You two are bloody idiots," Rebekah mutters as she pulls out her earphones. "She's not Elijah's girlfriend."   
        "Then who is it dear sister? I doubt she's Finn, far less Klaus'." Kol states.   
        "And you're wrong yet again, Kol." Klaus remarks coming down the stairs. "She's mine."   
        I snort at that causing the attention to return to me.      
        "Yeah, I'm not a possession. You can't just claim me, Klaus."   
        "Oh, kitty has some claws." Kol chuckles as he looks me over.   
        "And a set of fangs too." I threaten as I turn back to the youngest Mikaelson.   
        "I like her," Kol says with a grin. "I like her alot."   
        "Eleanor, I think it's best you return home." Elijah states. "Your brothers must be worried sick about you."  
        "And there goes Elijah with his manners." Kol comments. "Nik, aren't you worried he'll steal your girl?"   
        "Once again with the possessive claims." I mutter. I shake my head and turn to Elijah. I give his arm a squeeze and a comforting smile. "I'll see you soon, Lijah." I turn to the rest of the Mikaelson family and give them a dimmer smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." My eyes then shift to Klaus and we were both quiet. I didn't know what else to say so I just gave him a small nod. "Klaus."  
        "Eleanor." he responds.   
        I awkwardly detach myself from the group and make my way to the front door. My hand was turning the doorknob when a voice stopped me.   
        "I hope we see more of you Eleanor."   
        I look up to find Esther coming down the stairs, her appearance was different, fitting the present era. I give her a smile and nod. Esther returns my smile but her stare was still unnerving. I clear my throat and walk out the door. That was certainly a morning I would not want to wake up to ever again. 

******************

        I entered the Boarding House and kicked off my heels. I run my hands through my hair and shake it messily. I groan as I make my way to the stairs. I luckily managed to avoid my brothers enough to take a shower and change into something more comfortable. I grab a blood bag from the kitchen and start to drink it when Damon and Stefan finally managed to corner me.   
        "Where were you last night? What happened after we left?" Damon asks me.   
        "All of his siblings were ready to leave, Klaus." I tell them. "But someone changed their mind."   
        "Who?" Damon asks me.   
        "It was their mother Esther," I answer. "She was the one sealed in that coffin."   
        "Esther? As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asks.  
        "What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon states.  
        "I didn't exactly ask, you know." I reply. "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Something I do know is that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."   
        "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan states.   
        "Well, not anymore...at least that's what it seems." I tell them.   
        "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan remarks.   
        "Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asks overall.   
        "Look, Klaus isn't going to hurt us." I tell him.   
        "You." Damon corrects. "I think you mean " _Klaus isn't going to hurt **you.**_ "   
        "No, I mean us." I argue. "He's worked to hard to get me to like him. Klaus isn't going to risk it by killing either of you."   
        "What about Elena?" Damon asks me.   
        "Klaus won't let anything happen to her because of her blood." I answer. "Besides, Elijah and Elena are bff's too. He won't let anything happen to her."  
        "And you believe him?" Damon asks skeptically. The doorbell rings and I throw my blood bag into the trash bin before making my way to the door.   
        "Of course I believe him," I say over my shoulder. I open the door and find no one there. Instead there was a package with my name beautifully inscribed on it. I pick up the gift package and kick the door closed. I turn around and find Damon and Stefan staring at me.   
        "What's all of this?" Damon asks. I shrug and put the package on the table. I undo the elegantly tied ribbon from the package and pull the cover off. I find an elegantly designed piece of paper on top of the white tissue paper.   
        "It's an invitation." I state. _"Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration._ "   
        "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asks.   
        "The Original Family." I answer.   
        "It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asks annoyed. I turn the card over and take notice of the writing on the back.  
        "Wait, there's a note on the back. " _Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus._ "  
        "Oh no," Damon comments. "Hell no."   
        I hand him the invitation as he looks over it. I move my attention towards the package again and unveil the tissue paper. I was surprised to see a beautiful blue dress. I lift it up to see the full length gown and couldn't help but find this gift incredibly flattering.   
        "He bought you a dress?" Stefan asks confused.   
        "I guess Klaus really wants me to go." I answer as I place the dress back in the box and put the cover back on it. I turn to Stefan who was indifferent about it while Damon had a set scowl.   
        "No." Damon states. "You're not going."   
        "Why?" I ask him.  
        "It could be a trap!" Damon exclaims.   
        "That's a dumb theory, Dames." I argue back.   
        "Eleanor's right. You're overreacting." Stefan remarks.   
        "Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Eleanor lived or died?" Damon asks rhetorically.   
        "What for?" Stefan asks. "She can handle herself."   
        "Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother." I respond. I turn to Damon who was about to say something to me but is interrupted by his phone. He quickly answers it and Stefan and I take notice that it was Elena. Damon hangs up after a while of arguing and his scowl had now turned into a full scale frown.   
        "Elena got an invite too. Apparently Mama Original wants to meet with her." Damon states. "I already made it clear she can't go."   
        "You can't stop both of us from going especially now that Esther is involved." I comment.   
        "She has a point, Damon. We should find out what she wants."   
        "Well, Elena's not going. That's for sure."  
        "Okay fine, then I'll go." I volunteer in which Damon shakes his head.   
        "So you could play out Klaus' fantasy of Cinderella? No."   
        "Then I'll go. Problem solved." Stefan pipes in.   
        "You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime." Damon remarks. "Final decision, I'll go."   
        Damon grabs the package from the table and starts to storm away.   
        "Hey! Unless you're planning to wear that give it back!" I shout after him.   
        "Well now it's mine!" Damon shouts back. "No more creepy gifts from creepy old vampires."   
        Damon slams his bedroom door closed and I just sigh. I turn to Stefan who just shrugs his shoulders at me and leaves the room. I guess I should have expected this and thus I had already made up my mind and was going to go to that ball whether Damon wanted me to or not. 

******************

        Bonnie and I had decided to meet up at the Grill. I wanted to make sure she was ok after what happened yesterday. Apparently when Bonnie and her mom managed to open the coffin, Esther knocked them out. After she assured me she was fine, I told her what happened to me last night and what I received this morning.   
        "It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Bonnie states.   
        "It's some Cinderella fantasy that's for sure." I respond. "You should have seen the dress he sent me. It was absolutely gorgeous..."   
        "Can I see it?" she asks me.   
        "No," I sigh out. "Damon was smart enough to take the dress away from me."  
        "Why would he...He doesn't want you to go, does he?" Bonnie asks me.   
        "Yup," I answer. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to actually listen to him. I'm going."   
        "Damon's going to kill you once he see's you." Bonnie states.   
        "It'll be worth it," I tell her. "I need to find out what Esther wants with Elena. I also need to figure out this whole Klaus thing."  
        "Ok, so how are you going to do that without being caught?" Bonnie asks.   
        "I was thinking maybe you could help me..." I draw out. Bonnie chuckles at that and then stops.   
        "You're kidding right?"   
        "No," I answer.   
        "Look, I'm your friend and I love to listen to all the Salvatore drama but I'm not loving being dragged into it." Bonnie states.   
        "Please Bonnie," I plead. Bonnie sighs and looks away from me.   
        "Oh my god." she says as she stiffens in her seat.   
        "What?" I ask her.   
        "She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" Bonnie asks. I turn and find Rebekah handing Matt an invitation.   
        "Probably to get this reaction from you." I answer. "She expects you to run to Elena with the news."   
        Bonnie hearing this, sits up. There was a look of determination in her face and I fought the victorious grin off my face.   
        "What time is this stupid dance?" she asks me.   
        "Seven." I answer.  
        "Yeah, you're going to be fashionably late since I need to find your dress via locator spell." Bonnie states getting up from her seat. She grabs her bag and quickly makes her way out the door. I quickly followed after her and couldn't help but smile. Here's Cinderella and her fairy godmother, all I needed was my dress. 

*****************

        Damon said his goodbye before he left for the ball. Stefan left a few minutes afterwards so once I heard the front door slam closed before I gave Bonnie the sign. Bonnie quickly went to grab the dress, which Damon hid in the wine cellar, while I did my hair and make-up. Bonnie helped me into my dress and zipped it up.   
        "You look great," Bonnie compliments. "[I love the necklace](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190160513)."  
        "Thanks," I tell her as I play with the turquoise pendant. "It was a birthday gift from Klaus."  
        "So... what's your plan with him?" she asks me as I mentioned him.   
        "I don't know yet. They're moments in which he gives me gifts and compliments and is just overall human. He makes me happy in those times but those times are few. " I answer with a slight smile but it soon fades away. "The rest of the time he's cruel and vindictive, he hurts people I care about. I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel for him."   
        "Well maybe tonight will show you if he's Prince Charming or the Beast." Bonnie tells me. "Either way you're the princess and you look like one too."   
        I smile at that as I put on my heels and stand up.  
        "Let's hope this fairy tale has a happy ending because I can't take any more tragedies." I remark. I shake that feeling off and offer Bonnie a smile. "Thanks for all your help my white witch. I owe you once again."   
        Bonnie just grins at me and waves goodbye to me. I quickly make my way out of the Boarding House and towards the Mikaelson manor. There was no longer a crowd or traffic since I was late. I make my way inside, the whole manor seemed to glow gold and was filled with well-dressed people. I slowly walk in and catch Damon's attention quickly.   
        "What are you doing here?" he asks me. "You're not supposed to be here."   
        "I thought otherwise," I tell him. "And before you say anything else, I'm not leaving."   
        "Eleanor..." Damon begins to say before he's interrupted.    
        "The lovely Eleanor!" Kol cuts in as he greets me. "It's so good to see you again."   
        "Hello Kol," I say tiredly. He just grins at me as he places a kiss on my hand. Damon clearly showed his dislike as he holds out his hand to Kol in order to get him away from me.   
        "Damon Salvatore." he introduces himself. "Have we met?"   
        "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Kol states. "Unlike your sister, her I will always remember. I hope you can save me a dance, Eleanor. I'm sure Elijah or Klaus will be asking for your attention."   
        With that last comment, Kol walks away. Damon was not happy at all with Kol and me being here, it was obviously written all over his face. Luckily he didn't have time to chastise me as Elena walked in through the doors.   
        "Can this night get any worse?" he mutters to me before heading to Elena. Damon being distracted allowed me to stay and I walked around the manor in search of Elijah. Instead I found my eyes catching Klaus' from across the room. He makes his way over to me and smiles.   
        "Good evening, love."   
        "I need a drink." I answer with a nervous smile. I push past him and headed to the bar. Luckily, Klaus didn't follow after me and I sigh in relief. I managed to get a glass of bourbon and quickly down it. I take a deep breath and make my way to the main room just in time for Elijah's announcement.   
        "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah states.   
        Damon and Stefan find me and I soon have them on either side. I look up at the staircase and find the whole Mikaelson family together, even Esther.   
        "Do you see who I see?" Damon asks.   
        "Oh, yeah." Stefan answers.   
        "That's Esther alright." I confirm. "The mother of all."   
        "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finishes.   
        People start moving to the next room. Damon goes to search for Elena and Stefan seems to disappear as usual. I was ready to bail from dancing when someone pulls me back. I turn around and am quickly caught in Klaus' arm.   
        "Dance?" he asks me.   
        "I do owe you one, don't I?" I ask him back. Klaus just smiles at that and escorts me into the ballroom. I could feel Damon's glare at the back of my head but I continue to ignore him. Klaus pulls us into line with the rest of the paired dancers and music fills the room. I manage to keep up with the set dance before Klaus and I pair off. We start to waltz around the room and I felt mutual comfort between Klaus and I.  
        "I'm glad you came." Klaus says breaking the silence.   
        "I almost didn't make it." I reply. "Damon really didn't want me to go."   
        "Oh really?" he asks me with a growing grin.   
        "Really." I answer a smile forming on my lips. Klaus' eyes flicker to my lips and I quickly snap him out of it. "Don't."   
        "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."   
        "My brothers are just a few feet away from us. You can't." I tell him. Klaus nods at this and soon his grin comes back.    
        "Does that mean, in a different place and time, that you would allow me to kiss you?"   
        "I uh..." I stutter, caught off guard by his question. "I mean..."   
        "You look ravishing in that dress." Klaus tells me happy with my reaction. I manage to compose myself and manage a response.   
        "I must admit, you have good taste."   
        "And the bracelet I gave you?" Klaus asks.   
        "Beautiful as well." I say looking into his eyes. "Keep this up and you'll go bankrupt."   
        "It'll be worth it." Klaus replies. "You're worth it."   
        I look away from him unsure of what to say.   
        "You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus states.   
        "I guess dancing etiquette is hard to forget." I answer.   
        "Don't I know it." Klaus replies. We both laugh at that and he twirls me into my next partner. Luckily, Elijah was my next partner and I smile at him.   
        "You seem happy," he states.  
        "I might be." I answer.   
        "Klaus, I presume."   
        "I think it's one of his good days." I say honestly.   
        "You don't think it'll last?"   
        "It usually doesn't." I answer. "He somehow finds a way to ruin things."   
        "Klaus will see the error of his ways." Elijah comforts me.   
        "Yeah, that's what I hope for."   
        Elijah soon spins me to my next partner and I find myself in front of Kol.   
        "I guess tonight's my lucky night," Kol states. "I did get to dance with you after all."   
        "I have a feeling that your nice attitude has a hidden motif."   
        "Oh it does." Kol replies. He soon leans dangerously close as he whispers to my ear. "It brings me a special kind of joy when Klaus feels threatened and darling, he feels threatened right now."   
        I search for Klaus after Kol said this and find him storming out of the ballroom leaving his dance partner standing alone. I sigh and pull away from Kol.   
        "Don't tell me you actually care for him." Kol exclaims. "After all he's done?"   
        "There will come a day Kol in which someone is going to see through all of the bad things you've done and still love you." I tell him. "When that day comes, I suggest you don't screw it up too badly."   
        I walk out of the ballroom and start to search for Klaus. The crowd seemed to thin out as I went further into the manor and I soon found myself entering a study. I find Stefan standing guard over Damon's dead body.   
        "What's going on?!" I shout as I rush over to Damon's body.   
        "He's fine, Eleanor. I just snapped his spine."   
        "What for?" I ask looking up at Stefan.   
        "Elena wanted to meet with Esther, Damon was letting her, so we came to a mutual agreement." Stefan states.   
        "Are you out of your mind?!" I exclaim shoving Stefan. "This is our brother and you killed him for some stupid girl!"   
        "He'll wake up soon." Stefan answers.   
        "You have certainly gone out of your mind Stefan." I whisper. "I can't even handle this right now..."   
        I back away from the room and make my way outside. The cold air hits me but I wasn't affected by it. I really wished I had brought my cigarettes right now. I really craved one. My mind was soon distracted as I heard a neigh nearby. I look around to find a horse-drawn carriage parked aside. I make my way to the white horse and watch her from afar, knowing that if I got too close she would become scared.   
        "I would think after you almost died by horseback riding that you would avoid horses overall."  
        I smile as Klaus walks over to me and stands by my side.   
        "I would think that after you stormed out of the ballroom in petty jealousy that you would avoid me overall."   
        "Petty jealousy?" Klaus asks. "Is that what you call it?"   
        "Yes Klaus." I answer. "You should know that I wouldn't be interested in Kol or Elijah or anyone else."   
        "Except for Joseph right?" he asks me back. "Your dead fiancee?"   
        "Not even him." I exclaim. "After everything we've been through...you should have known that."   
        Klaus was silent due to my confession. I sigh and look away from him.   
        "That's not how I wanted this to go." I whisper. "But you're always so _you_  and I just can't..."   
        "I fancy you." Klaus says interrupting me. He places a hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my neck. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."   
        "I'm not full of light, Klaus. I'm full of darkness." I say pulling away from his hold on me.   
        "Then we have something in common." Klaus replies. I don't respond and look back at the white horse. "You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning."   
        "I dreamt about that when you were gone..." I whisper. "...it was heartbreaking."   
        "Yes, my father was a cruel man and so was yours as I recall."   
        "I guess something else we have in common." I tell him. "Cruel fathers, rough upbringings..."   
        "It's only made us stronger though."   
        "And it also made us evil. There's a price for everything, Klaus." I tell him honestly. I take a deep breath and turn away from him. "I'm going to head inside. I've had enough of fresh air."   
        I make my way inside without being followed by Klaus. I head back to the study that Stefan held Damon in. We didn't speak for a while as we waited for Damon to wake up. I notice him twitch and suddenly Damon opens his eyes. Before we could say anything Damon rushes over to Stefan and pins him on the wall.   
        "Where's Elena?" Damon asks Stefan.  
        "Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther." Stefan answers.   
        "What did you do?" Damon asks shoving Stefan hard into the wall.   
        "Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck." Stefan replies pushing Damon off of him.   
        "Hey! Stop it!" I shout getting in between them.   
        "You know, Damon, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick." Stefan exclaims.   
        "Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon asks stepping towards im but I push him back.   
        "You're a liability, brother." Stefan answers.   
        "I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan." Damon replies.   
        "Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan states.   
        "Hey! Uncalled for!" I exclaim turning to Stefan.   
        "My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon shouts.   
        "Maybe because you care too damn much." Stefan responds before turning and leaving the room. I turn back to Damon whose expression was shifting in anger and rage.   
        "Damon..." I say trying to grab his attention.   
        "Don't say anything Eleanor."   
        "This girl, Elena, she's already put you two against each other. Don't you see how history is repeating itself, Damon?" I ask him as I step towards him. "You need to stop this!"   
        "It's too late for your warnings, sister." Damon says pushing past me. "We both love her. There's nothing you can do about it now."   
        "She's going to ruin you just like Katherine did." I state. Damon stops and turns back to me.   
        "Elena's different." Damon tells me. "You don't even know her. You say you'll give her a chance but you avoid her like the plague."  
        "I..."   
        "You hate her! Just admit it, Eleanor. You hate her." Damon says cornering me.   
        "An what if I do?!" I shout back. "I can't help it when I see the same cycle repeating. Brother against brother and a sister who just sees it all go down without being able to do anything."   
        "Then maybe you should leave." Damon states. "You won't have to see us fall into the same cycle, save yourself from the despair."   
        "You don't mean that." I tell him slightly hurt.   
        "I do." Damon answers storming out of the room. 

*****************

        I somehow make it back to the main room. I grab a glass of red-tinged champagne that was being handed around. The main room was being filled due to the glass clinking catching everyone's attention. I look up to find Esther at the top of the stairs with the a glass of red-tinged champagne in her hand.  
        "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"   
        "Cheers," I answer with the rest of the crowd. Before I could take a drink, a hand was placed on my lower back. I turn to find Klaus and we clink our glasses together before taking a sip.   
        "Are you ok?" he asks me. I give him a faint smile.   
        "I'm just having a bad night." I answer.   
        "You seem to have a lot of those."   
        "Yeah..." I agree finishing my glass of champagne.  
        "I know a way to lighten your mood up." Klaus says taking my glass and placing it on a passing server's tray. "Follow me."   
        He grabs my hand and leads me through the slowly thinning crowd. I blindly follow after him having nothing else to do and hoping that whatever he was going to show me could make this night better. We make our way upstairs and into a closed off room.   
        "So what did you want to show me?" I say as we enter the study.  
        "One of my passions." Klaus answers. I look around and see paintings and sketches all around. It was all beautiful.   
        "Impressive." I comment. "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain."   
        "Yeah, well that's their mistake." Klaus chuckles.   
        "What about this?" I ask him waving the dress and then the necklace. "Where'd you steal this from?"   
        "Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."   
        I roll my eyes at him and let go of the necklace.   
        "I bet that line gets you all the girls." I whisper turning away from him. I look down and notice the sketches on the desk. "Wait a second. Did-did you draw these?"   
        "Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice." Klaus drops. "Have you been?"   
        "I've never really been anywhere." I answer honestly. "I usually avoided the world. I mainly hid in small towns and cabins in the woods. I wanted to stay close with my brothers even though I wasn't close to them at all."   
        "I'll take you you then." Klaus says. "Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"   
        I laugh at that and shake my head at him.   
        "That sounds tempting." I tell him sadly. "Very tempting."   
        "Something's wrong, isn't there?" Klaus asks me.   
        "There's always something wrong." I answer.  
        "You can tell me if you want." Klaus offers. I sigh and contemplate this.   
        "Damon told me to leave Mystic Falls..." I tell him.  
        "Why would he tell you that?"   
        "I complained about how Elena had managed to put him and Stefan against each other." I continue. "He wants me to leave so I wouldn't have to see him and Stefan fight for the same girl... so I don't have to get into the middle of it anymore."  
        "Then let me take you away from here."   
        "I can't leave."   
        "Why not?" Klaus asks me.   
        "Because my family is here and I care about them." I answer. "I will never leave them, not anymore."   
        "They hurt you."   
        "Yes, they did, Klaus." I tell him. "But guess what, I hurt them first. I abandoned them for the longest time and this is my punishment for that. We are the same, Klaus. We hurt our families and in return they hurt us. Lucky for you, your family seems to have forgiven you. I still have a ways to go."   
        I walk past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.   
        "They don't deserve you."   
        "You're right, they deserve better." I state as I pull my arm back from him. "Thanks for the chat Klaus, but I've had enough and honestly you're not that good at it. I actually feel worse than before." I say laughing dryly. I turn away from him and make my way out of the study. "Some advice, I would leave the heart-to-heart conversations to your brother."   
        I walk out of the room with a heavy crowded mind. I was no princess and my life could never be a fairy tale. I was only fooling myself that life could be this easy. 

***************

        I make my way downstair in a rush. Not a lot of people were here anymore. I slowed down as I reached the last few steps. Damon comes up from behind and grabs my arm forcing me to follow after him. We reach Elena and Damon finally lets me go so he could confront her.   
        "Elena. Did you get what you want?" Damon asks her.   
        "Actually, yes." she answers.   
        "Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on." Damon says reaching out and grabbing her too. Elena pulls away from him upset.   
        "No, Damon let go of me." she says. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan."   
        "There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here." Damon exclaims.   
        "Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan for help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything."   
        "You've got to be kidding me right now..." I start to say but Damon raises his hand signalling me to stop.   
        "Don't get in the middle of this El." Damon growls out before turning to Elena. "Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."   
        "Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" Elena asks him.   
        "No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon confesses.   
        "Well, maybe that's the problem." Elena replies. Damon's whole demeanor changed as he heard this. I step towards her threateningly.   
        "You can't be serious right now." I state. "He's given up so much for you and this is how you repay him? By spitting back on his face?!"   
        "Don't fight my battles, Eleanor!" Damon shouts beside me.   
        "You're going to yell at me?" I ask him. "At me? Seriously? After what she just did to you, you're going to yell at me?" I rub my head due to oncoming headache. Damon seems to regret it but doesn't say anything. I just shake my head at him. "I need some air."   
        Instead of following after me, Damon decides to stay with Elena. I fought back the tears as I made my way outside. I waited for the valet to bring me my car and couldn't wait to tell Bonnie how this night turned into a disaster and yet it seemed to only get worse.   
        Out of nowhere, a body lands a few feet away from me. I notice that is Kol but before I could make sense of the situation, Damon jumps down from the balcony and beats up Kol before snapping his neck.   
        "Damon! Are you crazy?!" I shout at him. Stefan hearing the commotion steps out with Elena and the rest of the Mikaelson family.   
        "Maybe a little." he answers as he gets up. Damon then turns to Elena. "Far be it for me to cause a problem."   
        Before anything else could be said, he turns and walks away. I look back at Elena who only wore a blank face. As much as I wanted to confront her, I knew it was the wrong time and place for it. My car finally pulls up and I gesture to Stefan and Elena.   
        "Do you two want a ride?" I ask them, my voice void of any emotion.  
        "Sure," Stefan says making his way to the driver's seat. I look at Elena who just simply nods and heads toward's the passenger seat. I look back at the Mikaelson family taking notice of Elijah's and Klaus' looks of concern. I ignore them having enough of the Original family for tonight and make my way to the car. On our ride to drop of Elena, she starts to tell us about her meeting with Esther and what it entailed.   
        "Esther needed me to give her my blood to link all of her children together, so that if one goes, they all go." Elena explains. "She said it was her duty to kill them."   
        "So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for Mother of the Year?" Stefan comments.   
        "Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it." Elena comments.   
        It seemed to be getting harder to breathe with Elena's revelation. I clear my throat trying to calm down but the conversation did not make it easier on me.   
        "I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go." Stefan states.   
        "She just signed their death sentences, Stefan." I tell him.  
        "No, she just signed Klaus's death sentence. Everyone else is just collateral damage."   
        "So I'm just simple collateral damage?" I ask Stefan. "Your own sister?"   
        Stefan doesn't say anything and continues to drive. My chest seemed to constrict itself and I felt confined in the vehicle. I close my eyes and then turn to Stefan.   
        "Stop the car." I order. Stefan looks at me confused so I repeat my demand. "Stop the car, Stefan!"   
        "Eleanor, what are you...?" Elena begins to ask as Stefan pulls the car to the side but I snap at her with a glare.   
        "You don't get to speak to me tonight." I growl at her. "You led Damon to his self-destruction and didn't even blink an eye at it. Then you go off and link the Mikaelsons together without remorse of what it will do to Elijah. I'm sorry if I can't play nice with you tonight."  
        I step out of the car and slam the door closed.   
        "Eleanor," Stefan calls out.   
        "Just leave me alone." I exclaim. "I just need to think!"   
        Stefan sighs but does as he's told. The car drives off and I'm left at the streetside surrounded by acres of forests. I take a deep breath and make up my mind. I'm not sure if it was a good choice but nothing I've done today was. 

*****************

        I knock on the door strongly. The whole manor seemed to have lost the gold glow it had earlier tonight and was just a dark shell. I knock again after not getting a response and hoped that someone would answer soon. I then opted to ring the doorbell a couple of times and that seemed to do the trick. The doors opened to reveal Klaus with a glass of bourbon in his hand. His earlier attire was still the same except he no longer had the bowtie and his sleeves were rolled up.   
        "What are you doing here, Eleanor?" Klaus asks me tiredly.   
        "I just need someone." I answer.   
        Klaus steps aside to let me in and I smile at him in thanks.   
        "If you're here for a heart-to-heart, I'm sorry to inform you that Elijah has already retired to bed and since you nicely told me that I suck at holding a conversation, I see your visit here as useless."   
        "I told you I needed someone." I say turning to him. "But what I really meant was you."   
        "Why would you...?"   
        I quickly make my way towards him and [push my lips towards his](http://kiss-anatomy.tumblr.com/search/freaksandgeeks). He doesn't respond for the first few seconds and then I feel his lips move against mine. I hear him drop the glass he held on the floor as his arms wrapped around my waist. We started to shuffle back and I felt my back hit the front door. I press myself towards him feeling his body all over me and all I start to unbutton his shirt. Instead of letting me finish, Klaus pulls away and quickly adds as much room as possible between us.   
        "What are you doing?" Klaus asks me out of breath.  
        "I thought I made it clear." I say pushing myself off the door and heading towards him but Klaus makes sure to keep his distance from me.  
        "This is not what you want, Eleanor." Klaus states. "I'm not going to take advantage of you. You're angry with your brothers and Elena and even me. You're not thinking clearly."   
        "Ok, yes I'm upset and yes my brothers and I are not getting along but I'm pretty sure of what I want tonight. I know what I'm asking of you." I explain. "You are the only person who cares for my wellbeing. The only person who after all the shit I've thrown at you still manages to like me afterwards. You are the only person who makes me feel ok and not ashamed of who I am. You seem to be the only person who loves me truly and it's been awhile since I've felt loved. So please Klaus...please just make me feel loved tonight."   
        "This completes the Marked bond, Eleanor." Klaus tells me. "Nothing can break it or make it fade away. We're forever linked."   
        "I know what I signed up for," I answer knowing that my life was already at it's end. "I want to live the rest of my life with no regrets."   
        Klaus tentatively walks over to me and pecks my lips. I close my eyes at the small act and before I knew it, Klaus quickly sweeps me off my feet and begins to carry me up the stairs. I lean up and slowly kiss him. Klaus pushes us into his room and closes the doors. He lays me down on his bed and kisses me much more strongly. I pull him into bed with me, wrapping my arms around him, refusing to let him go. I got lost in his passionate kisses, his soft touches, and him entirely. I felt a warmth spread all over me and I knew that I was connected to this man forever, sadly forever wasn't going to last long.   
  
       


	24. The End of All Things

        I couldn't help but let out the happy hum as I felt a warmth pressing on my back. Klaus' arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. I could feel the light stubble of his chin against my bare shoulder and the warmth breath his breathing made. This world he made for me in his embrace was the best thing I've had for years now but it couldn't last forever, not when we were supposed to be on opposing sides.   
        I turn to look at Klaus and find him already awake and already looking at me. I slowly smiled up at him and he smiled back in return. We stared at each other for a while just trying to make sense of things. I knew he was searching my face for any sort of regret while I searched his for any sort of answer. Time seemed to stand still as we had this brief moment of peace.   
        "I should draw you at this exact moment..." Klaus murmurs softly. "The light is hitting you perfectly."   
        "I don't do nude drawings." I reply narrowing my look at him. Klaus just chuckles at that and kisses the top of my head. I couldn't help but laugh into his chest.   
        "You're just what I needed." Klaus states as I pull back to look at him. "My family has been driving me crazy but you are my ray of light. My beautiful little light."   
        "Am I really the one you need?” I ask him.   
        "Hmm?" he asks confused.   
        "Like, do you really need me or do you just want me?” I ask him.   
        "Does it matter?” Klaus asks with a sigh.   
        "Of course, it matters." I answer. "All this time, you've been trying to conquer me. I need to know that I wasn't just some prize to be won or..."   
        Klaus cuts me off with a kiss and I lose myself in his touch. He gives me a soft smile and pulls me closer to him.   
        "I want you, because I need you. You're not some conquest, you're my soulmate." he tells me. "Answer enough?"   
        "It will do," I answer giving him one more peck on the lips. I pull myself away from his arms and start to search for my clothing. Klaus just sighs beside me and I hear the rustling of sheets as he gets up. After getting most of my clothing, I feel Klaus place his button down on my shoulders.  
        "What's this for?" I ask him.   
        "I'm assuming you wouldn't enjoy walking out of my home in last night's dress." Klaus states. "Especially since my family, mainly Kol, won't bother to hide his amusement."   
        I hum and nod at that. I button the shirt down and pull my hair up.   
        "I'm going to steal some of Rebekah's clothes and make my way home."   
        I start to walk out but Klaus pulls me back to him and we both fall back into the bed. I let out a squeal which he shushes with a kiss. I squirm under his arms as I try to get up but he doesn't allow me to.   
        "Klaus..." I complain. "My brothers will be looking for me and I can't just go out and say that I spent the night with you."   
        "How come you can't?" Klaus asks me trailing kisses down my neck.   
        "Well, they hate you and they wouldn't approve of this." I tell him honestly. "Besides, I've yet to tell them what we are. They wouldn't take that too well."   
        "My whole family knows what we are. You can't hide this forever."   
        "I know. I just need more time to find a way to tell them.”   
        I reply, pushing him off and getting up again. I knew that it would be useless to tell my brothers now what Klaus and I were. If I were to die in the next few days, they would just blame the _mysterious_ link.   
        “You don’t regret this, do you?” he asks me as he gets up. I look at him confused so he continues. “I mean… you were quite upset last night and now we’re bounded for life.”   
        “The only regret I have is not doing it sooner.” I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. “I’ll tell my brothers soon but in the meantime please don’t give them any more reason for them to hate you.”   
        “I’ll try,” Klaus whispers before he breaks out into a grin. “But I mostly won’t succeed.”   
        I roll my eyes at him and make my way to Rebekah’s room. I grab [a simple dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=192151826) and put it on. Klaus was waiting for me after I changed to escort me downstairs. I should have expected to find the family waiting for me downstairs but as usual, it caught me by surprise.   
        “If it isn’t the lovely Eleanor once again.” Kol remarks from his seat on the couch. “Twice I awake to find you here, one night in Elijah’s room, another night in Klaus’… when will it be my turn?”   
        “Hold your tongue, Kol or I’ll rip it out.” Klaus threatens as he steps towards his brother. Kol just smirks and raises his hands in surrender. Elijah makes his way in and seems surprised to see me.  
        “Eleanor…” he says slowly as he catches sight of Klaus’ arm on my waist. “I didn’t know you stayed the night.”   
        “I think that’s as close as Elijah gets to saying you two had sex.” Kol blurts out. I narrow my eyes at the youngest Mikaelson as I felt a blush rise to my cheek. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find something to say but I couldn’t muster up a response.   
        “That’s new.” Klaus says beside me. “You rendered her speechless.”   
        I elbow his side and glared at him.   
        “You should be defending me, not making fun of me.” I exclaim in which Klaus just chuckles.   
        “You would have chastised me if I stood up for you.” Klaus tells me. “I know you, love. It’s in your nature not to have a white knight.”   
        “I should head home now,” I say as I stared into his eyes unsure of what to say next. I felt a warm feeling spread around me at the knowledge that he knew me inside out. I smiled at him one last time before turning to everyone who were looking at us curiously. I clear my throat and pull myself away from Klaus’ hold. “It was nice seeing you all again.”  
        Klaus places a kiss on my cheek before opening the front door for me. I gave him another smile and stepped out of the house. Guilt started to settle in after every step I took away from the Mikaelson manor. I just stared everyone in the face before casting them into their mother’s plans for death. 

*****************

 

        I open the door to the Boarding House and make my way in blindly not ready for the sight I was going to see. I quickly turn away as I see Damon and Rebekah walking downstairs. Rebekah’s green dress had it’s sleeve ripped off and Damon casually had last night’s dress pants on and no shirt. It didn’t take me long to put two and two together.   
        "So, let's not make a big deal out of this.” Rebekah tells him.   
        "My thoughts exactly.” Damon replies as they reach me. “Good morning, Eleanor.”   
        “Morning,” I mutter trying to hide my surprise. Rebekah just smiles at my discomfort while Damon had a blank expression. “I’m definitely glad I didn’t stay here last night.”   
        “Yeah, where were you…?” Damon begins to ask before Rebekah’s eyes largen and interrupts.   
        "Is that my...?" Rebekah begins to ask.   
        "I stayed at Bonnie's last night." I lie cutting Rebekah off. "I couldn't handle you or Stefan or Elena last night so I stayed at Bonnie's."   
        Rebekah seems to realize what my lies were truly hiding and backs off. Damon accepts my response oblivious to what I had truly done and opens the door for Rebekah. Elena was found on the other side and in shock as she catches sight of Rebekah. Rebekah just grins and walks out of the house. Once Elena made her way inside did she begin to rant on my brother. I rolled my eyes as I threw my stuff on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.   
        "Did you stop taking your vervain?" Elena asks him.   
        "You think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon asks back.   
        "That in terms could be considered as rape." I remark. Both of them snap towards me and I just stared back. "What? It's the truth and I'll admit Rebekah can be full of it but even she's not evil enough to conform into the evilness of rape."   
        "What's wrong with you?" Elena asks. "She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago."   
        "And I'll be dead in the next, what? Ten hours?" I offer up. "By your hand, no less. Hypocritical wouldn't you say?"   
        Elena stared at me dumbfounded while Damon seemed to be conflicted in the matter of which side to take, Elena's or mine. I make his decision easier by simply putting it out in the open.  
        "I won't make you chose between us, Damon." I state getting up from my seat. "I'll take your advice and avoid my future despair."  
        "Eleanor..." Damon calls out.  
        I wave my hand at him and make my way out of the Boarding House. It was a bad idea coming home and it was even worse when I knew that between me and Elena, Damon would always chose Elena.  I texted Bonnie if I could meet at her place and she said yes. I grabbed my bike and started to make my way there.  
        "Your friend is a hypocritical bitch." I state as Bonnie opens the door. Bonnie allows me in and just responds by narrowing her eyes at me. I just sigh and regret my choice of words. "I'm sorry. She's your childhood friend and I'm being the bitch right now."   
        "What happened?" Bonnie asks me.   
        "A lot of things happened. You're going to have narrow it down." I respond dropping on her bed. Bonnie sits on her desk and thinks for a while, a bundle of burning sage in her hand. She smothers the herb in a clay bowl before turning to me again.  
        "Let's start with the dance. How was that?"   
        "Fun, disruptive, heartbreaking...shall I go on?" I ask her.   
        Bonnie seems to shrink at my response.   
        "Was it really that bad?" she asks me.   
        "Well Klaus was lovely but then my brothers decided to let Elena be the puppet master and she got in between them. That put me in a foul mood and I lashed out on Klaus and then Damon lashed out on me and it was just a very crappy cycle of that."   
        "So nothing good at all?" Bonnie asks disappointed. "This was supposed to be your night. Your happy ending."   
        "Who says it wasn't?" I ask her sitting up to face her. Bonnie looks at me curiously so I elaborate. "I finished the bond. Klaus and I, we..."   
        "Oh my gosh, you guys did it!" I blushed as she jumped to sit next to me. "Come on details."   
        "I'll rather not." I say trying to settle her down. "If I start to talk about last night then I remember what I felt this morning, guilt."  
        Bonnie slowly started to frown.   
        "I know..." I tell her. "Morbid thinking, but it is what it is. I'm helping him and his family die. I made him happy just to take that away. I'm an overall horrible person. I can't..."  
        "Eleanor, you're not doing this." Bonnie cuts me off. "This is Elena and Esther who signed their death sentence. This is me and Abby helping Esther too. None of this involves you."   
        "Wait, how are you helping Esther?" I ask her.   
        "Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power." Bonnie replies.   
        "Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" I ask her.  
        "Even if there was, why would I want that?"  
        "Bonnie..."   
        "Look, I'm glad you and Klaus are a thing now but it didn't make him any better. He is still a threat on Elena's life."   
        "I just need time!" I exclaim. "I swear with time I can convince Klaus to be better. I don't have to kill him... not another one. Please I can survive this one, Bonnie!" I say tears on the verge of falling out. "I don't want to die anymore. Please just give me some time."   
        "There is no time, Eleanor." Bonnie states quietly. "He'll be dead by the end of the night."   
        "What?" I ask in shock.   
        "It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her. It's time to end this. For all of our sakes."   
        I laugh dryly and wiped away the tears that never did fall. I stand up from Bonnie's bed and sigh.   
        "I'm so stupid." I whisper. "So stupid to think that you could actually be my friend."   
        "Eleanor, you are my friend."   
        "No, no I'm not." I exclaim. "Elena's your friend, your _childhood_ friend. She's the one you'll fight and risk your life for. I'm just somebody you got to know."   
        I turn to leave but Bonnie quickly grabs my arm and holds me back.   
        "Eleanor, please..." she begs.   
        "Be careful, Bonnie." I tell her. "You're blinded by an innocent face that has fooled others countless times. I would hate for you to end up the same way."   
        "Like you said, she's my friend." Bonnie states.   
        "Friends don't ask what she asks of you." I tell her. "Friends don't put you in harm's way. I'm not going to turn you against her. It would be a pointless and bitchy thing to do but I do care about you, Bonnie. You will always find a friend in me."   
        I pat her hand before pulling away from her hold. It was a sad way to part but it was the truth. I turn away and make my way out of Bonnie's house. I lost my brothers and I lost my friend to the same doppelganger. People kept on telling me she was the opposite of Katherine, but for the first time since I came to Mystic Falls I disagreed.

*****************

        I decided to return my definition of a falling home. Feuding brothers, feuding doppelganger, feuding everything else but this is all I had. I reluctantly make my way inside to find Stefan and Damon in the living room glaring at Elijah. The fireplace was lit and Elijah was seated calmly in front of it.   
        "Hello, Eleanor." Elijah says announcing my entrance. Damon and Stefan side glance at me before turning back to glare at Elijah. I was confused to the high tensions in the room.   
        "What's with the visit, Elijah?" I ask making my way into the room.   
        "He has Elena." Damon answers for him.   
        "Wait. Elena's gone?" I ask them laughing. "How did y'all manage that?"  
        "Eleanor..." Stefan says annoyed.   
        "I'm sorry," I say trying to hide my amusement. "The princess escaped the high tower you keep her in. It's funny."   
        "Don't worry, Salvatores." Elijah says interrupting the three-way sibling stare down. "Elena's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So...if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."   
        "You know, don't you?" I ask him. "You know what Esther has planned for you."   
        "Elena isn't the best liar." Elijah replies. "Unlike you."  
        "Elijah, I'm so sorry..." I start to say as I step towards him but Damon pushes me back.  
        "Your apology would be best served once you deliver my mother to me."   
        "I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon states.   
        "Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah responds.   
        "So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asks.   
        "The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." Elijah tells us.   
        "Broken?" I ask not liking the sound of that.   
        "Yeah, he means..." Damon makes a cutting noise as he slices his neck.   
        "You want us to kill them." Stefan states.   
        "No way!" I shout but once again Damon pulls me back. "That's Bonnie we're talking about! That's my friend."   
        "I was your friend, Eleanor." Elijah exclaims. "And you sent me to my death."   
        "It wasn't my choice!" I exclaim. "Elena signed your deaths herself! I couldn't stop her!"   
        "Shut up, Eleanor!" Damon says pulling me harshly back. I rip myself out of his arms and glare at him.   
        "Protect her at your cost." I spit back at them. "I will not end my friend's life under Elena's name."  
        "You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah states rising up from his seat and buttoning his suit jacket.   
        "Oh, how super specific of you." Damon remarks.   
        "By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family, including your sister. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah states making his way out. "Eleanor, a word?"   
        Damon steps up to protest but I push past him and walk out to speak to Elijah. We walk through the front yard in silence for a while before Elijah finally speaks up.  
        "How could you do it?" he asks me. "Lie to my brother's and my face? How?"  
        "I died a bit if I'm being honest." I answer.   
        "I'm assuming this is why you sought my brother out last night?" Elijah asks.   
        "Partially." I answer. "I was upset with everything and everyone. Klaus was just there."   
        "My brother isn't some toy for your pleasure."   
        "He's not!" I shout at him. "I care about him!"   
        Elijah seems to settle down as he hears this. His accusatory stare no longer on me anymore. He sighs before turning back to me again.   
        "It seems you hold some deep emotions for Elena."   
        "Is that a question or an insight?" I ask him.  
        "Both." Elijah replies.   
        "I'm starting to see a snake amongst the flowers." I tell him. "People have died for her and I fear there's more to come."   
        "You once told me you came back home to help your brothers save her." Elijah states. "Your intentions have changed."   
        "I want to save Klaus." I tell him. "I want to save you and your family. I want to save myself. Does that make me a monster?"   
        "No, it does not." Elijah replies.   
        "Then I'm sorry for what's happened. If I could have stopped it..." I sigh and look away from him. "There's things you don't know about me. My hands are tainted with waterfalls of blood. I can't have Klaus be one of them."   
        "Then save him." Elijah states. "Help your brothers."   
        "By going against friends. No." I tell him. "There has to be another way and I'm going to find it."   
        I leave Elijah at the end of our front yard and make my way back home. Elijah was right when he said I was a great liar. Let's see ho well I could navigate through my brothers. 

  
*********************

  
        I play with Klaus' lighter in my hand as I sat on my bed. I flicker the flame and then shut it off. I wasn't enticed with the flame anymore. I no longer craved a cigarette on my lips. I should throw the box of aged lighters away but I couldn't make myself do it. Not until Klaus and his family were safe.   
        "Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy craving a smoke?" Damon asks barging into my room.   
        "I'm not going to kill Bonnie." I state pocketing the lighter. "There has to be another way."   
        "Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan." Damon states as he holds up the silver dagger. I quickly get up  from my bed and stalk towards him.   
        "You want to dagger Elijah!" I exclaim.   
        "They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down which sadly includes you. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved."   
        "And that's what really matters to you, right?" I ask him. "Elena's safety."   
        "What is wrong with you?" Damon asks insulted.   
        "Nothing," I blow off. "I'm just glad that my fall will be her rise."   
        "Well we don't know if the dagger will have an effect on Klaus, far less you." Stefan pipes in as he makes his way into my room to join us.  
        "Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem." Damon remarks.   
        "Right... dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it." I state.   
        "Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot. Ol' Ric is back in the game." Damon says quirking his eyebrows up. I roll my eyes at that. "All we need is a little blonde distraction for little Santa Klaus."   
        "Hmm... last night you didn't want me to spend any time with him but for Elena... let's just throw caution in the wind, right?" I scoff and look away from my brothers eyes. "Whatever, as long as this buys them time, I'm in."   
        "You're catching feelings for them." Stefan states.   
        "They're family looks more appealing than ours." I state. "Can you blame me?"   
        I see the hurt that crosses my brothers faces but I ignore it. Instead I push past my brothers and grab my coat.   
        "I'll play distraction." I state. "You guys just get the dagger to Alaric." 

  
******************

 

        I enter the Grill and look around at the fairly busy bar. My eyes catch Alaric who was at the pool tables talking on the phone with Damon. He quickly hangs up and nods me towards the bar where Kol and Klaus were seated at. They seemed to have been here all day, drinking. Klaus seemed relaxed and jovial with his brother. I took a deep breath before making my way towards them.   
        "Eleanor!" Klaus exclaims as he catches sight of me.   
        "Klaus." I great in a mild tone.   
        "Join us for a drink?" he asks me.   
        "Not here." I state nodding towards Alaric at the pool tables. "Meet me outside?"   
        Klaus nods and Kol just smirks at us.   
        "Your Romeo and Juliet story does warm my heart but it also makes me want to gouge my eyes out." Kol remarks.   
        "Always a pleasure, Kol." I say sarcastically before making my way out of the Grill.   
         _"_ _Isn't she stunning?"_  I hear Klaus ask behind me.  
         _"Yeah, whatever you say, brother."_ Kol replies uncaringly.   
        I roll my eyes at that and make my way outside. It was only seconds after that I feel Klaus quickly following after me. I cross the street quickly and turn to face him as he calls my name. I see him almost get hit by a car as he crosses the street to join me. He quickly goes for a hug but I had to push him back.  
        "My brothers have friends everywhere." I tell him.   
        "You have yet to tell them." Klaus states.   
        "We're still fighting." I tell him with a sigh.   
        "Sit and tell me about it." Klaus says motioning to the bench. I look around and take a deep breath. I take a seat next to him and in the darkness of the night allow his hand to entangle in mine.   
        "I don't want to talk about them." I state leaning my head on the bench. "I'll rather kiss you."   
        "I would like that too but you're right, you're brothers have eyes everywhere and they have yet to know about us." Klaus states rubbing my hand warmly with his thumb. "How are you this fine evening?"   
        I couldn't help but laugh at the question.   
        "What?" Klaus asks confused.   
        "Is just... that question is so normal. It's funny hearing it from you."   
        "Are you saying I'm not normal?"   
        "Not really." I tell him which causes Klaus to playfully glare at me.   
        "No, seriously, how are you?" he asks me again. "I know you, Eleanor. I know what you've done before. How well are you dealing with us?"  
        I open my mouth to respond but instead of words I let out a startled gasp. I felt a stabbing sensation in my heart and I wasn't the only one feeling it.   
        "Ahh, what the hell...?" I ask. Klaus quickly gets up from his seat and looks down at me.   
        "What did you do?!" he shouts at me.   
        "I'm sorry." I tell him. Klaus grabs me forcefully and shakes me.   
        "What did you do?!"   
        "I tried to stop myself but I couldn't! They wouldn't let me." I shout at him. "I'm so sorry, Klaus."  
        "Kol..." Klaus sighs letting me go.   
        He rushes away quickly but I manage to follow after him. We were at the alley beside the Grill and Klaus had managed to undagger Kol, relieving us of the pain, and knock Alaric and Stefan out. Damon stands ready to fight and Klaus just glares at him.   
        "I should have killed you months ago."   
        "Do it." Damon taunts. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."   
        "What did you say about my mother?" Klaus growls stepping threateningly towards him. I push him away from Damon causing his glare to turn to me.   
        "You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common." Damon states. "She hates you as much as I do."   
        Klaus pushes harder against me to reach Damon and it was difficult to hold him back.   
        "Klaus, please!" I plead.   
        "Leave them!" Elijah shouts from the top of the stairs. "We still need them, Niklaus."   
        "What did mother do?" Klaus asks his voice void of emotion. . Elijah doesn't say anything and Klaus steps towards him. "What did she do, Elijah?"   
        "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah replies making his way downstairs, phone at hand.   
        "You told me we had until after nine." Damon replies.   
        "I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah threatens.   
        "Come on, El. Let's go." Damon says as he pulls Stefan up. I could only stare at Klaus who seemed to be broken by my hand in this. "Eleanor, we have to go."  
        "I'll see you guys there." I tell them still focused on Klaus. "I have to deal with something right now."   
        I could see both of their suspicious stares as they looked in between me and Klaus. Elijah seemed to do the same but was more polite and had taken his leave to let us talk. Damon and Stefan reluctantly ended up doing the same.   
        "I'm sorry." I tell him. "I should have told you what was happening."   
        "I can't blame you." Klaus replies quietly. "It's in your nature... my black widow."   
        "I'm not like that anymore, Klaus." I tell him as he starts to walk away.  "Believe me when I say I wanted to save you."   
        "It's hard to believe you when you hid things from me and lied to my face so well." Klaus exclaims. "What was last night to you, Eleanor? Was it all just a joke for you?"   
        "I care about you, Klaus!" I shout back. "Nothing I do is to hurt you!"   
        "Another lie!" Klaus shouts grabbing to my arms harshly. "I needed you to be my salvation, Eleanor. I needed you!"   
        "I'm no one's savior." I tell Klaus tiredly. "There is nothing I can save. I can’t fix your paranoia or your anger issues. I can’t fix the drift between you and your mother. I can’t undo the past that has damaged you severely.” I tell him tired of this idea that I was the only one capable of saving him. “Just because you’re hurt, doesn’t mean you’re broken.”  
        He stares at me and I knew he was trying to apprehend the words I had just said. I grab his face in my hands and force him to look at me. I press my forehead against his and whisper to him in comfort.  
        “Klaus, believe me in this then. We have all lost our way and have trouble getting back to the right path.” My finger softly brushes against his lips. "I'm as lost as you are. I can't find a home anywhere, but just recently I found it in you. Klaus, you're the only person I have left right now. As selfish as I am, I can't lose you too."  
        Klaus responded with a tender kiss, one I didn't expect. He pulls away and I look at him in surprise. Any anger he felt prior was gone now. All that was left was a monster tired the same way I was. I leaned upwards and catch his lips again and this time his hands found their way to my hair and tangled themselves in between it. We pull ourselves closer and lean our bodies together wanting to be as close as possible. The kiss lasting longer as we held on to each other for dear life.  
        "I forgive you," Klaus whispers, slightly out of breath, as we pull away from each other. "I forgive you." 

  
*****************

 

        Klaus, Elijah, and Kol went straight towards the location of their mother and her spell. I was walking behind them searching for any sign of my brothers or of Bonnie and her mother. I couldn't find any of them anywhere and deep down inside me I feared that they would do the unthinkable.   
        "My sons, come forward." Esther states to her arriving children. Finn pushes his mother behind him in their boundary of a pentagram spell. "It's okay. They can't enter."   
        Kol walks up to the border and the torches surrounding the pentagram flare up. Kol is forced to step back.   
        "That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."   
        "Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther remarks.   
        "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah replies.   
        "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther responds.   
        "Enough." Klaus says stepping in. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."   
        "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you." Esther says staring Klaus down. "Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Eleanor, hiding in the shadows of the forest..." I walk out and Klaus immediately pulls me behind me. "I saw you kill your fiancee mercilessly and then burn his house and his family down. I then proceeded to watch as you amounted to be the same monster as my son is. Killer of men who's only sin was to love you."   
        I grasp onto Klaus' hand tightly as she brought up secrets I fought so hard to hide.  
        "Enough mother!" Elijah shouts at her. "Your fight isn't with her."   
        "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better." Esther says turning to him now. "All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."   
        I felt a harsh wind blow past me and I swore I felt a familiar voice calling my name. I look towards the house and saw a flicker of Emily Bennet shouting for me to get inside but it was too late. The torches surrounding Esther and Finn flare up.   
        "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Esther shouts out.   
        I'm blinded by the harsh light of the flames and Klaus quickly pulls me into his chest to avoid the brightness of it. Before I knew it, the flames were gone and so were Esther and Finn.   
        "Eleanor..." Klaus calls out to me worried as I pull away from him. I try to fight the tears that rose in my eyes as I looked at the witches house.   
        "Bonnie... oh my gosh, Bonnie." I exclaim as I rush into the house. I didn't have to go too far as I found Bonnie kneeling on the floor, alive.   
        "Oh thank God, you're alive." I gasp out. Bonnie turns to me and that's when I noticed the silent sobs she was trying to contain. In her arms was a body and I recognized it as her mother. "No..."   
        "She's dead, Eleanor." she cries out to me. "She's dead."   
        I take notice of the moist blood around Abby's mouth and sigh in relief.  
        "Bonnie, she's in transition." I tell her. "Abby's just in transition."   
        This caused her to cry even harder.   
        "Dead, transitioning... they're both the same thing."   
        Bonnie seems to break down and I quickly pull her into an embrace. I let her cry on my shoulder and I let her scream profanities to my brothers and surprisingly to Elena. I allow Bonnie to fall apart in my arms because I knew she needed it. I would always be there for her because that's what friends are really supposed to do. 

*****************

  
        Bonnie had me lay Abby down on her bed. She refused to get a change of clothes or take a shower or at least eat. Bonnie just wanted to stay by Abby in case she woke up. She wanted to be the first person Abby saw when she came to. Bonnie also wanted to be the person to explain everything to her but it didn't stop me from worrying as she continued to cry at her bedside.   
        Caroline hearing the news quickly came by to visit Bonnie. I allowed her in and she quickly made work to clean the house and cook something to eat. She even took the initiative to bring a blood bag for once Abby woke up. The doorbell rang again and seeing it was Elena, I quickly block her from coming in.   
        "She doesn't want to see you."   
        "Is that your opinion or hers?" Elena asks defensively.   
        "Both." I state.   
        "Please, just let me talk to her." Elena pleads.   
        "Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her." I tell her.   
        "You don't understand, Eleanor. I know Bonnie's your friend too but she's my  _best_ friend." Elena exclaims. "She's always been there for me."   
        "And because she's always there for you, this happened." I respond. "Put yourself in her shoes, Elena. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and for her that's okay because she loves you, so much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."   
        "You can't talk about her as if you know her!" Elena cries out.   
        "That's the thing, Elena." I reply. "I do know her. Her grandmother passed away because of you. You sent Jeremy to Denver against Bonnie's request. Now Abby had to pay the price. As a friend, you're asking too much of her, Elena."   
        Elena seemed upset at my rant but didn't fight me as I closed the door and sent her home. I turn around and find Bonnie leaning on the hallway wall crying. I quickly make my way to her and she pushes herself into my arms and starts to cry.  
        "I'm sorry..." I whisper to her. Bonnie just nods stiffly. "I have to go Bonnie. Caroline will take care of you, I know it."   
        "Thanks for everything..." Bonnie says quietly. I nod at that and start to make my way out. I stop when Bonnie calls out my name. "And Eleanor? You were right... about Elena. I should have listened to you."   
        I gave her a small smile before Caroline walked in with a bowl of soup. With that distraction, I slipped out of Bonnie's house and made my way to my own. I could hear Stefan and Damon talking next door but I continued with my overnight bag. I thought about bringing by dark box of secrets with me but decided to leave that behind with everything else. I make my way into Damon's room with a light knock on the door frame.   
        "Guess who decided to finally show up." Damon exclaims.   
        "I'm not staying for long." I reply. "I'm going to be staying at Bonnie's for the next few days. I think the reason is clear as to why."   
        "Right, you're still pissed at us." Damon replies casually.   
        "Betrayed would be the better word." I correct. "I just came by to tell you and to ask you one question. Which one of you did it? Which one of you killed Bonnie's innocent mother?"   
        "I did," Damon replies.   
        I shake my head at him but swallow the string of curses I wanted to give to him.   
        "Ok, then that's settled." I say gripping my bag more tightly. Damon and Stefan did not look happy at all with me moving out but our relationship had drawn me to it. "It's for the best if we all just take a break from each other. This whole Elena thing blew up in all of our faces."  
        "I never thought that we would end up like this." Stefan says sadly. "We just drew the wedge deeper between us."  
        The room fell silent in mutual agreement. We all stared at each other, mistrust and hurt evident in our eyes. I just sighed at the idea of the fallen family we have become. Without another word, I left them behind and I headed to my home, far away from home. 

  
*****************

 

        I walk into the Mikaelson Mansion and find it emptier than usual. I search the main rooms and found no one. It was strange to be here and not be greeted by some insulting statement from Kol or Finn's unnerving presence. I guess with what happened tonight, Esther and Finn would no longer be here but that didn't explain everyone else. I walked back into the living room and find Elijah staring out the window.   
        "Where is everyone?" I ask him.   
        "Klaus is in his art studio. Kol has already left." Elijah responds. He slowly turns away from the windows and looks at me. He catches sight of my light baggage and small smile flickers on his lips before disappearing completely. "You be good to my brother, Eleanor. I entrust him in your care."   
        "Why does that sound a lot like a goodbye, Elijah?" I ask upset.   
        "Because it is." Elijah responds. "I'm leaving tonight, Eleanor."   
        "But why?"   
        "I was wrong, Eleanor." Elijah says sadly. "I was wrong when I said that we weren't monsters because the truth is, we are."   
        "Elijah..."   
        "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent."   
        "Elena is hardly innocent." I tell him.   
        "To each his own way." Elijah waves off. "The thing is I became the thing I most hated all in the name of protecting my own family."   
        "You can't be saying that there's no hope for us." I state. "Elijah, I refuse to believe that."   
        "My mother made us vampires." Elijah states. "She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves."   
        Elijah walks past me to leave but I grab his hand tightly.   
        "You don't have to leave to prove your point." I plead to a lost cause. "Please, Elijah. Just stay."   
        "It's always a pleasure seeing you Eleanor." Elijah says placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I will miss you, my dear friend."   
        With those last words, Elijah rushed away with unsaid goodbyes still stuck in my throat. I took a second to gather my feelings before I went up to find Klaus. I find him desperately painting on a canvas with harsh strokes. A few minutes passed before he finally realized I was there.   
        "Third night in a row?" Klaus asks as he sees the suitcase in my hand.   
        "Do you mind?" I ask him in return.  
        "They'll be suspicious." Klaus replies.   
        "Not if I told them I was staying with Bonnie." I respond walking closer to him. "So I ask the question, do you mind housing me for a few nights more?"   
        Klaus puts down his paintbrush and paint jar, finally focusing his attention on me. He seemed tired and worn and coincidentally I was in the same state. I place my hand on his cheek and brush away blue paint that had managed to stain his cheek.   
        "I wasn't lying when I said you were my home now." I tell Klaus as my eyes settled on his.   
        "I know you weren't lying." Klaus states as his hands land on my waist. "It's just the longer you stay, the harder for me it will be when I'll have to let you go."   
        I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I heard that. Klaus leans down and kisses me causing the usual effect of butterflies fluttering and fireworks shooting. He lifts me up onto the desk and quickly starts to tug off my coat. Klaus' hands start to roam all over my body and entangles into my hair. My hands found their way down to the belt of his jeans but stopped as someone in the room cleared their throat.  
        "Sister..." Klaus says unhappily. "I thought you would have left with the lot of them."   
        "Well, I did not." Rebekah replies. "I'm glad you two finally got together but there's something I need you to see."   
        Rebekah pulls out her phone and shows us the video of Elena's encapturement.   
        "Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" Klaus asks not amused as he takes her phone.   
        "Look at the images on the wall behind Elena." Rebekah says ignoring his questions. "The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall."   
        "What is it?" Klaus asks as he zooms into the image. I see the drawings Rebekah was talking about but found nothing surprising.  
        "A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree." Rebekah replies.   
        "And?" Klaus asks her annoyed. "We burned that tree to the ground."   
        "Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." Rebekah points out. Klaus looks down at the phone once again and his whole posture turns frigid.   
        "This can't be right..." he whispers.   
        "What?" I ask confused pulling the phone from his hand. "What is it?"   
        "A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World." Rebekah begins to explain as I see a drawing of a person and a small tree. "There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made the decision to turn the tides on Elena. It was something I was still deciding when I continued to write this but I thought what the heck I might as well do it. So yeah this won't be Elena friendly from now on and sadly it won't be Salvatore brother friendly for a while too. I mapped out the next few episodes and let me say it's going to be a hell of a ride for Eleanor Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. Especially since I have dropped a shit ton of hints to what will bring Eleanor's demise. I hoped you like this semi-crappy chapter and keep on reading and commenting!
> 
>        


	25. Eleanor's Box

        I entered my room deciding I needed more than[ what I had packed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=193878096). I pulled out the black box under my bed and looked over the lighters. I heard a door close and quickly drop the box and kick it under the bed. I hoped that I could quickly sneak in and sneak out but that idea was thrown out the window when Damon notices me as he walked by. He didn’t greet me or anything but I did notice that he passed by my room a couple of times. It wasn’t until I almost finished packing once again that Damon finally decided to speak up.   
        “Follow me,” he states flexing his finger at me and starting to walk away. I sighed at the order and curiously followed after him. We make it up to Stefan’s room and I was ready to tuck tail and run when I suspected he wanted us to have a family sit down.   
        Stefan was at his desk attempting to write in his journal. He kept on tapping his daylight ring finger against the desk and swirled the pen in his hands. His eyes were closed tight due to some sort of concentration. Before I could voice out my concern, Damon spoke up first.   
        "Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever.” Damon jokes.   
        I shove his side in which Damon grunts at. I turn to Stefan who closes his journal with snap and places it on his bookshelf.   
        “Are you ok?” I ask him.   
        “I’m fine,” Stefan replies annoyed. "What do you two want?”   
        "I was hoping we could all hang. You know a little family bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out". We team up, we join forces, we activate our wonder sibling powers.” Damon says showing us the same daylight rings we all shared. I roll my eyes at him as he looks through Stefan's bookshelf.  
        "What are you doing?” Stefan asks him.   
        "Digging up clues.” Damon answers. "Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a whodunnit in town. Hey, do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?”   
        “I wasn’t there.” I point out.   
        “You were never there sister.” Damon replies. “I was clearly asking Stefan so… do you remember or not?”   
        “Vaguely, why?” Stefan asks back.   
        "If memory serves, he wasn't the first Founders' Council member killed that year or even that month.” Damon states.   
        "Your point being?” I ask him.   
        "I'm trying to remember what year it was.” Damon says still searching Stefan’s journal.   
        “1912.” Stefan replies.   
        "So much for vaguely.” Damon comments as he grabs one of Stefan’s diaries from the shelf and throws it at him. "1912. Or as I like to call it: last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands.”   
        " _It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral.”_ Stefan reads out. He closes the journal and looks up at Damon. “I’m not going to read this out loud. These are my private thoughts.”   
        “Yeah, yeah…” Damon says waving his hand not caring. He then turns to me. “How come you didn’t come to the funeral?”   
        “I knew either one of you would be there.” I answered. “Wasn’t particularly feeling a family reunion just yet.”   
        “Well if Stefan doesn’t want to share his journal and you weren’t there, then we’ll just have to use our vampire powers to share to you what happened.” Damon says approaching me. I quickly step away from his extended hands knowing what he was planning to do.   
        “I don’t want you inside my head,” I tell him. “There’s things in there I don’t want you to see.”   
        “Like what? Your secret crush, get over yourself El.” Damon says attempting to reach for me again but I rush out of his way.   
        “I said no!” I exclaim. Damon and Stefan look at me in shock from my sudden outburst. I take a deep breath, ready to leave the room. “I knew this was a bad idea…”   
        “Eleanor, wait.” Stefan calls out. I hesitate but slowly turn back to face them. “We’re going to make this work. We’ll just tell you what happened, ok? Just stay, please.”   
        I let out a sigh, conflicted whether I should stay or not. The look on both of their faces showed that they were hoping I would stay. I knew I would most likely regret the decision but sat down on the nearby chair and looked up to them.   
        “So…” I start off. “What were you two up to in 1912?”   
        “If memory serves me right Stefan and I met up at Zachariah’s funeral and decided to go out for a drink.” Damon answers. “So to keep up with tradition, what do you say, sister? You wanna go get drunk?”   
        “I get it.” Stefan remarks. "You’re bored! Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself.”   
        “Wait, Alaric’s in jail?” I ask confused.   
        “You missed a lot in one morning, little sis.” Damon replies taking Stefan’s journal out of his hands. “That’s why I need you and Stefan to help me. I was hoping you could help me solve a murder.”

*************

        Only having one bar in the small town of Mystic Falls, we all headed down to the Grill.On our way there, Stefan was nice enough to fill me in as to why Alaric was in jail for being suspected in murder. I knew I should head back home but knowing that Klaus had taken a trip to find Finn and Esther, the empty house seemed very unappealing. Spending time with my brothers seemed like a good idea.  
        Maybe, when Damon and Stefan had enough to drink, it would be a good time for me to bring up Klaus. This secret was another good reason why we weren’t seeing eye to eye on things. I knew either way that my relationship with him would cause them to blow up but they had to know. The only problem is how to tell them in the most gentlest way.   
        "Oh, She-Devil at nine o’clock.” Damon comments as we walk up to the bar counter. Stefan and I turn to find Rebekah talking to Mrs. Lockwood. I smack Damon in the chest when I found out it was her he was talking about.   
        “Don’t call her that.” I chastise in which he just rolls his eyes.   
        We all took our seats, Damon being in the middle of Stefan and I. We manage to compel the bartender for the bottle and Damon starts to serve all of us.   
        "So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?” Damon asks us.  
        "They're all men?" I offer up in which Damon just shakes his head at.   
        "No, that's not it..." Damon replies.    
        I shrug my shoulders not knowing the answer and took a drink. Stefan seemed distracted as he tapped his daylight ring on the counter.   
        "Come on, knock it off.” Damon states. Stefan stops his tapping and instead pours himself a drink.  
        ”You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach.” I tell Stefan who just sighs and takes a big drink.   
        "Yeah, every time you play that all-or-nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.” Damon pipes in.  
        "They were all on the Founders' Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common." Stefan says ignoring the problem. Damon hearing this returns to the matter at hand.   
        "But why them?" Damon asks. "Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."   
        "Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asks us as she joins us at the bar.   
        "Zachariah Salvatore." I tell her. "Our human descendant at that time."   
        "So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asks.   
        "Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan, Eleanor, and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon answers.   
        "And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" she asks again.   
        The question seemed very specific and I immediately noticed her concerned stare. I knew what she was looking for but if she made it obvious then it was a danger to all of us.   
        "You're full of a  _lot_  of questions." Damon points out.   
        "I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all." Rebekah responds covering up the real purpose that only I knew. We both shared a knowing stare before looking away.   
        "You know you don't have to disguise your true motives Blondie-Bex, if you want more sex, just ask for it." Damon states.   
        "Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah replies which I couldn't help but snort at. Damon glares at me but I slightly turned away as I took a drink. Stefan takes the bottle and pours himself a drink.   
        "You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon tells Rebekah.   
        "I'm not jonesing." Stefan exclaims.   
        "So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asks us.   
        "Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires." Damon replies.   
        "Maybe it was a vampire." I tell them.   
        "Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan agrees.   
        "Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then." Damon states.   
        "Well, there was one other vampire." Stefan pipes in. "Remember Sage?"  
        "Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Damon says as he grabs the bottle back from Stefan.   
        "Please tell me this isn't about to become  _one_ of those conversations." I say turning to Damon. "Because I'm going to need another bottle if it is."   
        "Well..." Damon says as he smirks at me. I start to scowl and luckily Stefan spoke up.   
        "Sage was a female boxer. Took down men so easily because she's a vampire. No one had a chance with her. I didn't personally meet her but Damon did. Flirted with each other, as I recall."   
        "I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing." Rebekah comments.   
        "You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founders back then?" Damon asks Stefan.   
        "Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan replies.   
        "That's true." I say supporting Stefan. "Women can get away with anything." 

*****************

Third's POV,  _Salvatore Boarding House_  
  
        Damon had told Elena he was already working on clearing Alaric's name. Bonnie and Caroline were still helping out Bonnie's mother. The only person available was Matt and he refused to join her in her own private mission. There was something about Eleanor that didn't add up.   
        The female Salvatore, compared to her brothers, had a weird sense of control over her bloodlust. Damon tended to let go every once and awhile while Stefan went Ripper mode. Eleanor on the other hand didn't even seem to crave it and usually refused to drink from anyone. There was also the question as to why she would hide for all these years from her brothers. Why would someone do that? Then there was the question as to what she was doing all those years? Where she came out of the blue like that? Why, all of a sudden, did Eleanor turn on her?  
        All of these questions ran around in her mind. There were more like those and there were some questions about her ties to the Mikaelson's. Eleanor defends them constantly and always seems reluctant to their plans to kill them. Yes, it would evidently kill her with this still current bond that she has with Klaus, but Eleanor was willing to give up her life earlier so what changed now?  
        Elena needed answers. That was why she was here at the Boarding House.   
        The door was always unlocked so Elena made her way inside. Damon and Stefan never talked about her before she arrived. They both assumed she had died. Elena looked over the family albums in the library but found nothing. Elena looked at the staircase hesitation going upstairs. No one seemed to be home so she quietly made her way up to Eleanor's room.   
        The door was open to her room and there seemed to be a packed bag on her bed. Elena quickly makes her way towards it and looks through it. All she found was clothing and she quickly zipped it up. Elena then moved around her room. She searched her closet, her drawers, her desk, and every little nook and cranny. Finding nothing, Elena sat on the bed and sighed. She runs a hand through her hair disappointed in not finding anything.   
        Every part of Eleanor's room had no sign of her previous life. No journals kept like Stefan. No antiques or old jewelry laid around. There was nothing about Eleanor, up to the point of her personality. No ipod or books or movies. The room looked unlived in. There had to be a reason as to why Eleanor kept to herself this much.   
        Elena scanned the room one more time before standing up. She trips as she gets up and looked at the floor confused. Elena lifted the covers of Eleanor's bed and found a peculiar black box sticking out. It was obvious that it was meant to be hidden. Elena made a quick scan under Eleanor's bed but nothing else was there.   
        "Now what do we have here..." Elena says to herself as she sits back on the bed withe box in her hands. She looks around the room once again and still hears the house in its empty silence. Elena turns back to the box. It was made with black wood and had lines of old age around the box. The box itself was beautiful and was obviously taken care of. Elena took a deep breath and finally opened it.  
        "Of course she has a collection. That nicotine addict." Elena remarks as she see's the 15 lighters in an organized manner. She grabbed the one that looked the oldest and examined it. It no longer held the ability to create a flame. Elena was about to put it down when she saw the poorly made scratches on the bottom of the lighter. She quickly reads over the inscription.   
         _E.S. 1864 J.V.  
        _Elena stilled at the year. That was the year they all turned.   
        She quickly bombed through the other lighters and found random years with random initials except for one. E.S. was always there.  _Eleanor Salvatore._ Now all Elena had to do was find the rest of the initials and she had an idea that with the years provided she should be able to find something out.  

*************

Eleanor's POV,  _Mystic Grill_  
  
        I tapped my fingers on the counter as Rebekah finished up another bottle. I sigh as Rebekah once again tried to get Damon to reveal our family's past. I would of tried to help her in her search of the white oak stake but from all of us, Stefan and Damon knew of our family's history and business dealings. As a woman, I couldn't be a part of it. Not like it interested me. Having enough of Rebekah's intrusion, Damon grabs the new bottle served to us out of Rebekah's hand.   
        "Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's family night and you weren't invited." Damon says getting up and leaves the counter. Stefan follows after him and I send Rebekah and apologetic look before following after them too.   
        Damon sets the bottle on the table nearby the dartboards and compels the people that were their away. Stefan rolls his eyes at that but doesn't complain. I take the other set of darts on the board and start to play against Damon as he continued to ramble about the murders of 1912.  
        "So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." Damon states.   
        "That's a bit sexist." Rebekah remarks.  
        "A woman could easily kill a man," I answer loosing my thought for a bit. "All she needs is the right motivation."   
        "I'm glad someone's taking my side." Rebekah says with a grin.   
        "You just, uh, don't give up, do you?" Stefan asks her.   
        "Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asks her.   
        "He's on a master cleanse." Damon says giving me a nudge to continue with the game. "Trying to be a better man and all."   
        I throw the dart hitting the bullseye. Damon rolls his eyes at me.   
        "You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s." Rebekah comments.   
        "Don't rile him up." Damon says bumping his elbow at Rebekah's side. "He's testy when he's being self-righteous."   
        "I'm not being self-righteous, Damon." Stefan exclaims. "I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore."   
        "Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake." Damon says as he pulls out Stefan's journal. "You _used_ to be self-righteous." Damon opens the journal and starts to read out an entry. _"Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his."  
        _"Ouch," Rebekah remarks taking the journal from Damon. _"His bitterness consumes him."  
        "He is nothing but blackness and vile._ _"_ I read out over Rebekah's journal. She snaps it closed and winds the strap around it. "That's very judgemental."   
        I look away from my brothers and face the dartboard again. I swallowed nervously not knowing how to drop the bomb about Klaus now if Stefan was this judgemental over Damon's feeding patterns. I felt even more nervous knowing my feeding patterns were much worse. I locked my feelings away knowing they would never find out about the latter. As for Klaus, it was just depending on time.   
        "Well, this is fun." Stefan says sarcastically.   
        "You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon." Rebekah remarks.   
        "I wasn't." Damon responds taking back the journal from Rebekah. "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all."   
        "And what were you up to Eleanor?" Rebekah asks turning to me. "How was your time in the 1912?"   
        "I would need a cigarette to remember it more clearly but I'm pretty sure I was in New York at that time." I tell her before throwing another dart.   
        "At least one Salvatore was having fun." Rebekah remarks.   
        "I wouldn't particularly say that." I answer. "1912 was a dark year for me."   
        Rebekah looked at me questioningly and so did my brothers but I didn't plan on offering an explanation. Instead I throw the last dart and turn to Damon.   
        "So tell me more about this Sage."   
        "She was my mentor," Damon says a slight smile on his face. "Taught me how to play with my food and such."  
        "You're such a man-whore." I comment.   
        "I'm sorry that I have the ability to get laid while you do not." Damon snarks back. "How long has it been 200 and something years?"   
        Rebekah snorts at that knowing full well that Damon had no idea of my relationship with Klaus. Damon took it as her taking his side. Stefan just rolled his eyes at us and continued to tap his finger.   
 **"** Whatever Damon," I say looking away from the table and grabbing the darts in my hand. "So this Sage was a seductive teacher that taught you how to  _become a vampire._ Is there anything else that I missed?"  
        "That sounds like Sage all right." Rebekah answers instead.   
        "How did you know her?" Damon asks her surprised.   
        "She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago."   
        "Really?" I ask her shocked in which she just nods. "Doesn't sound like his type. He's all quiet and... just there."   
        The clicking of Stefan's rings grab all of our attention.   
        "You're doing it again." Damon comments. After that, Stefan gets up fed up with everything.   
        "Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here." Stefan says.   
        "Sure. First, admit you're jonesing." Damon says tilting his head at him.   
        "Damon, I'm not..." Stefan starts to deny it but Damon rushes over him and grabs him roughly with his shirt.   
        "Admit it." Damon exclaims.   
        "Hey!" I say trying to get in between them. "Damon, you're being too rough with him just let him go..."   
        "Okay, fine, I'm freaking out!" Stefan interrupts me. "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"   
        "Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon responds.  
        I stop trying to pull them apart and Damon ends up letting him go on his own. Stefan takes off in an angry state while I look back at Damon annoyed.   
        "Was that really necessary?" I ask him.   
        "You don't know what else happened in 1912, Eleanor." Damon responds. "While you were partying in New York, I made a mistake."   
        Without any further explanation, Damon followed after Stefan and Rebekah followed after him. Left with no other choice, I was forced to follow after them as well. I made my way to the alley behind the Grill and found Stefan a distance away.   
        "So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Rebekah asks us.   
        "Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious." Damon replies.   
        "Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all." Rebekah comments. "One of the things I liked most about him."   
        "He doesn't actually think he can survive without feeding, right?" I ask Damon.  
        "Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, our brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one."   
        "What do you want me to do?" I ask him.   
        Damon nods towards a woman who just got out of her car. I knew where his mind was straying too and I instantly shake my head in disagreement.   
        "No way, Damon. I don't hunt like. Nope. There's no way." I start to argue.  
        "Come on, El."   
        "Absolutely not." I continue. "Do you honestly think dangling a human body in front of him is a good idea?"   
        "I'll do it." Rebekah volunteers. Damon gives me a sarcastic smile and nods at Rebekah.   
        Damon suddenly rushes over to the woman and after exchanging a few words starts to compel her. After doing so, he bites into her neck. I look away from the sight of blood and roll my eyes. Stefan stops walking and immediately rushes over to Damon and pulls the woman out of his arms.   
        "Damon, stop!"   
        The woman falls back and into Rebekah's arms.   
        "Sorry brother. It's dinner time. Have a bite." Damon offers up. Stefan looks at the woman and I could see him trying to gain back the control   
        "What are you doing?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back." Damon replies.   
        "No, no..." Stefan gasps out.   
        "Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her." Damon replies. Rebekah lets her fangs out. "You know she'll kill her."   
        "You know I will."   
        "Since when did this become a murder scene?" I ask out loud seeing Stefan almost combust.   
        "Her blood will be on your hands." Damon continues towards Stefan. "Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."   
        "Eleanor, do something!" Stefan shouts at me. "You were there with me in Chicago. You know what blood does to me."  
        "Damon maybe we should..." I start to say standing up for Stefan but Damon was not having it.   
        "You let it control you, Stefan!" Damon exclaims. "You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it."   
        "This is rubbish." Rebekah says annoyed. She extends her fangs once again and is ready to bite into the woman's neck when Stefan rushes over and pushes Rebekah off the woman. I quickly become worried as I saw him stare at the blood running down the woman's neck. I noticed the hungry look in his eyes and suddenly felt guilty. He couldn't continue starving himself and he couldn't just continue with his animal diet. It's been 200 years. Stefan was overdue in a lesson of control.   
        "Stefan, it's ok." I tell him. "We've got you."   
        Stefan's eyes turn red and the veins appear under his eyes. He extends his fangs and in one quick motion bites into the woman's neck. He starts to drink hungrily and I listen to the woman's heartbeat making sure it doesn't drop to fast.   
        "We got it from here." Damon says to Rebekah waving her off. "Go ahead."   
        "The night's just getting started." Rebekah complains.   
        "Scram." Damon growls at her. "No one likes a lurker."   
        "You're a real arse, you know?" Rebekah exclaims.   
        "So I'm told by my sister daily." Damon says not even bothering to look at her. Rebekah huffs annoyed and walks away. I focus back on the woman whose heart was barely keeping a beat.   
        "Stefan..." I call out putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've had enough now. Let her go."   
        Stefan brushes me off and continues to feed.   
        "Come on, Stef. That's enough." Damon says more forcefully than me. "You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on."  
        Stefan doesn't do anything and Damon resorts to pushing Stefan off the woman. I grab Stefan as he stumbles back. His chin was covered in fresh blood. Even in my arms, Stefan attempts to go back and feed more but I pull him back.   
        "Hey that's enough, Stefan." I say pulling him back strongly. "You wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?"   
        Damon bites his wrist to heal the woman and puts it to her mouth. The woman latches on and begins to heal. Stefan stops fighting me and reality settles in. He breaks out of my arms and starts to furiously wipe at his mouth. The guilt seemed to come off him in harsh waves.   
        "Stefan..." I call out to him in concern.   
        "Get away from me." he says walking away from Damon and I. "Both of you, get away!"   
        Stefan stalks off and leaves Damon and I behind.   
        "I think we went too far, Dames." I state as I saw our younger brother walking away from the both of us. 

***************

        Damon and I silently walked into the Boarding House. Damon's phone buzzes and he reads over the text. He seemed relieved as he read over it and puts it back into his pocket. He turns to me with a smile and places a hand on my shoulder. I look at him confused at the act but notice how he managed to lead us into the living room. Stefan stood in front of the fireplace and Damon acts as nothing went wrong.  
        "They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear." Damon tells us. "I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation."   
        Stefan didn't say anything so I approached him.   
        "Hey, are you ok?" I say placing a hand on his shoulder. Stefan immediately turns at me and I gasp as I see the box in his hands. The black polished box that should have been hidden but was now in his hands.   
        "Where did you get that?" I ask him trying to keep myself together.   
        "There was a note." Stefan says pulling out the piece of paper out of his pocket. "A very detailed note."   
        I snatch it from his hands and start to read over it. Panic racked in me as the names appeared at the end of the page beside the year.   
        "What the hell is going on?" Damon asks pulling the piece of paper away from me. He quickly scans over it and turns frigid. It was obvious the horror they felt for me. I was supposed to reveal a secret today but it wasn't supposed to be this one.   
        "You have to let me explain..." I start to say but Damon and Stefan look at me with blank faces.   
        "Explain what?" Stefan asks me. "That you killed your own fiancee! That you blamed us for your turning when it was really all your fault! That you've been in an endless cycle of innocent deaths and kept memorabilia because of it!"   
        "You..." Damon stumbles out. "You were supposed to be the normal one in this family."   
        "I couldn't stop myself," I tell them. "I didn't know what I was so I killed Joseph and I didn't mean too."   
        "And burning down his house with his family inside?" Stefan asks me. "Was that unstoppable?"   
        "I didn't know how to hide the evidence." I answer. "He was going to hunt us all down. I panicked!"   
        "Matthew Carter in 1883?" Damon asks pulling out the lighter from that year and reading out the name. "What was that excuse? Disappeared. Last seen with beloved Ele."   
        "We courted for two years." I answer with shaking hands. "He started to talk about wanting to buy a home and have kids."  
        "So you killed him?" Damon asks ashamed.   
        "And what did Charles Williams do in 1987?" Stefan asks me. "Body found stranded at the beach, drained of blood. Girlfriend Eleanor missing as well."   
        "He took me to meet his parents and extended family." I answer as my throat constricts. "They all loved me."  
        Stefan shakes his head and looks away from me.   
        "So what about Nathan Parker in 1912?" Damon asks. "The so called year you were in New York and didn't want to come home for the funeral. What did he do for you to off him?"   
        "He proposed," I cry out placing my face in my hands. "I drained him dry and burned his body to ash."   
        Both their faces turn to disgust and they repel away from me.   
        "Please don't hate me." I state through my tears. "I couldn't stop myself. It was endless cycle. I just couldn't..."   
        "That's why you don't hunt. You don't feed like the rest of us." Damon exclaims. "You take a life every decade. That's how you keep the cravings away. Instead of just killing some random stranger, you take your time and get to know them. You make them fall in love with you. You give them hope that there will be a future and once they decide to make it true, you kill them!"   
        "Damon, please I can..."   
        "What else is there to say?" Damon shouts. "What other twisted secret are you hiding from us?"   
        "I..."   
        "That's why you smoke." Stefan states with a mix of realization and disgust. "Each lighter reminds you of each death. You smoke to remember them. To  _relive_ them."   
        "I'm a monster." I quietly say.   
        "You're a black widow." Elena says stepping into the room. "You kill the ones you love. You poison them."   
        I look at her in anger. In a rage. Of course she would be the one to cause my undoing. It seems that Petrova Doppelgangers always had it out for me. I look at Damon and Stefan in hopes that they would overlook all of this but it was obvious that they never would. I grabbed all of my things and push my way through them. The box clatters and all of the lighters fall to the floor. Elena picks one up and stops me from leaving.   
        "This one?" she asks me. "I couldn't find this one out."   
        I steal it out of her hand. The gold lighter that was the most modern of them all given to me by Klaus.   
        "Klaus gave it to me." I answer causing her to immediately turn pale. "Happy?"

************** 

        I make my way to the Mikaelson Manor and find Klaus' car parked in front. I was relieved at the sight of it as I rushed inside. I dropped my bags and keys on the entrance floor and started to search for him. It was an easy find as he was looking over his collection of art in his studio. Hearing me come in, Klaus starts to recount his day.   
        "It was a false sighting in Salem." Klaus states as he flips through canvases while his other hand held a glass of bourbon. "It seems my hybrids can't do anything right I should go scour the whole earth just to..."   
        "Klaus." I call out interrupting him. He finally turns to look at me and frowns at my distressed appearance.   
        "Eleanor, what's wrong?" Klaus says starting to make his way towards me.   
        "Klaus," I repeat as I rush into his arms. His drink falls to the ground as his arms wrap around me.   
        "Tell me what's got you like this." Klaus states pulling me away so he could search my face for an answer.   
        "They know my secret," I cry out. "They know about the lighters. About the men I killed. About what I did to Joseph. They know everything now."   
        Klaus hearing this kisses my forehead.   
        "They can't look at me without disgust." I continue. "I'm a horrible person. I'm a monster. I... I killed men because they loved me. Klaus, I killed innocent men!"   
        "Hush now, love." Klaus says wiping the tears away from my face. "I've got you, ok?"   
        I nod at that and settle into his arms. He rubs circles on my back as I let out a few more tears. I tried very hard to pick myself up. I've never been this emotionally distressed before. I cursed the heightened emotions as it seemed that the tears would never stop falling. Luckily they did and I was able to breathe normally again. I pull myself out of Klaus' arms but he still held my waist. I wipe the dry tears off and finally look at him.   
        "Feeling better?" he asks me.   
        "Yeah..." I sigh out letting my stressed muscles loose.   
        "If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have never left." Klaus says gently running his hand through my hair. "I should have been there to defend you when your darkest secret was let out into the light."  
         I lean into his touch and give him a small smile. I kiss the palm of his hand knowing that this warm feeling inside, the one that constricted my lungs and heart, the one that occupied my mind, the one that made me lose track of time and space and anything in between those two, that this feeling now had a name.  
        "My darkest secret isn't hidden in that box anymore." I tell him stepping towards him. "My darkest secret is loving you."  
        Klaus seemed surprised as he heard this. I felt vulnerable at the moment and feared that I might have said it too soon but before worry could appear in my face, Klaus pulled me towards him and crashes his lips against mine. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocated in his whole being and I enjoyed the feeling. Klaus reluctantly pulls away and with eyes full of complete genuine truth he speaks.   
        "I love you, Eleanor." Klaus says causing me to smile for the first time that night. "I have always loved you." 


	26. Break on Through

Klaus’ POV, _Mikaelson Manor_

        She had been very distraught last night that I thought it would be better just to postpone the search for my mother and Finn until I was sure she was fine. It took Eleanor a while to finally sleep but she finally did. She now laid beside me, her head on the crook of my neck. I could see from her sleeping expression that her dream was plagued with what happened yesterday. I held her closer hoping that my mere presence would calm her unconscious mind.  
        I was yet blessed with the peaceful act of sleep as my mind swirled with the never ending problems that seem to arise. I kissed Eleanor’s golden hair and wished that there was something I could do to help her. For once in my life, I wanted to put her first but I knew she wouldn’t want that. My way of handling things was borderline murderous and though they hurt her, she still cared for her brothers.   
        Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the faint glow of the sun that was rising outside. I mindlessly draw on Eleanor’s arm as I tried to find some sleep myself. I sigh as I felt her wake up against me. I kept my eyes closed waiting to see what she would do. Eleanor tries her hardest to get up quietly. I hear her walk across the room, grabbing my robe, and stepping out into the balcony. I wait a couple of minutes before following after her.  
        Eleanor was leaning over the balcony. I could see the faint ember glow of the cigarette on her fingers. I thought she had quit but it seems I was wrong. I make my way towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and pulling her against me. I could see the faint smile on her lips as she turns to me.  
        “Morning,” she says her morning voice sounding like a thousand angels singing all at once.   
        “Morning,” I say in return trying to keep the calm atmosphere going but Eleanor’s smile falters quickly and I give up seeing that there was really no point in trying.  
        “They still don’t know about us.” she tells me quietly. “I don’t think they can bear hearing that too...”  
        “It’s ok, love.” I comfort her. “I’m in no rush.”  
        “I don’t think I can stay here either.” she says causing me to look at her in concern. Immediately my mind resorted to panic at the thought of her leaving me but she seemed to sense my thoughts and quickly places a hand on my cheek.         “That’s not what I meant… I mean I can’t be here in Mystic Falls right now. This town is so small I’m bound to see my brothers wherever I go and I just can’t handle their judgmental stares far less what other insult they will throw my way. I even bet they told the whole supernatural gang already, turning them against me.”   
        “I doubt your brothers would do that.”   
        “I don’t know…” Eleanor whispers her eyes furrowing with concern. “Elena has them entangled so tightly around her finger, her word is their command and right now Elena hates me.”  
        I take the cigarette out of her hands and take a drag of my own before throwing it down and crushing it.  
        “Then it’s settled.” I state after thinking about it. “You’ll come with me in my search for Finn and Esther.”   
Eleanor shakes her head against me.  
        “No, I don’t want to slow you down even more than I already have.” she says sitting on the balcony, my arms holding her from falling over. “You were supposed to leave for New York last night and I kept you here. No, you should just go with your hybrids.”  
        “And what will you do?” I ask her, hating the idea of leaving her alone at a time like this.  
        “I offered to help Bonnie with her mom.” she tells me as she plays with the curls on the back of my neck. “Abby’s new to the vampire thing and Bonnie is the least qualified to help her through this.”  
        “Are you sure?” I ask her. “Isn’t the Bennet witch close friends with Elena?”   
        “They’ve been on a break ever since Abby turned into a vampire.” she explains to me. “Elena was the reason it happened so Bonnie hasn’t been Team Elena as of late.”   
        “Ok, but does she know about…”   
        “She knows about everything.” she tells me causing my surprise expression to be completely genuine. “Bonnie knows about us and about Joseph and about my past.”   
        “Well then…” I say finding no other excuse for her to come with me. “I guess I’ll have to trust the witch to look after you.”  
        “I’ll be fine, Klaus.” Eleanor says pulling me closer to her, our lips barely brushing against each other. “I have you and that’s all I need right now.”  
        “I wish I could believe that,” I tell her, causing our lips to brush each other again. “But you will always miss them.”   
        Eleanor doesn’t respond to that and instead pushes her lips onto mine. I knew she was trying to ignore the truth in my words and I allowed her the small blissful moment of ignorance as I responded to her hungry kiss. I pull away after a while amazed as to how she could make me breathless with one simple kiss.  
        “I love you,” I tell her finding such peace in a simple phrase. Eleanor presses her lips against mine once more before pressing her forehead against mine.   
        “I love you more.” Eleanor tells me causing me to faintly smile against her. “I love you most.” 

***************

[Eleanor's POV,  _Abby's House_](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194685793)  
  
        I looked at the little red farm remembering the last time I was here. I actually help save Elena and Stefan and I were fighting but we were still worried for each other. I swallow the lump in my throat and stepped out of the car. I grabbed the cooler on the passenger seat and made my way to the front yard where Bonnie and Abby were.   
        "Hey," I greet Bonnie as I walk up to her. She gives me a small smile in return. "I got lucky on my first blood bag run. The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and B positives."  
        I look up at Bonnie who's distracted by watching her mom in the garden. I turn to Abby and found her standing near a bird bath looking down at the slowly growing herbs on the ground. It was obvious she was still trying to conform into her new life of a vampire and her miserable state was clearly seen to all of us.   
        "I made her a daylight ring." Bonnie tells me. "She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well."  
        "It's only been a few days since she's turned." I say trying to make things slightly better. "Your mom is still adjusting."   
        Bonnie smiles faintly at me before looking at her mother once again. Seeing her worried expression, I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze before making my way to Abby.   
        "Ms. Wilson, why don't you come inside?" I ask her. "Have something to drink?"   
        "I can't feel it any more. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything." Abby answers before turning away from the garden and making her way back into her house.   
        "I don't understand." I say turning to Bonnie.   
        "Witches have a connection to the Earth." Bonnie explains to me as she reaches over to a plant. "We can literally feel nature. Life."   
        The plant that she was touching was dead but after reciting a quick spell, the plant starts to bloom into a beautiful flower.   
        "When Abby became a vampire, she lost it." Bonnie says letting the plant go. "I don't know how to help her."   
        "You're not alone in this Bonnie." I tell her. "You got me, ok? I'm going to help you out."   
        Bonnie sadly nods at that and I look back at the house. I make my way towards it and allowed myself inside. I found Abby in the kitchen, looking out of the window towards Jamie who was cutting up wood in the backyard.   
        "He hasn't come and seen me ever since I've turned." Abby says as I walked in. "I think he's disgusted by me."  
        "I doubt that," I tell her. "He wouldn't still be here if he hated you."  
        "Maybe he just doesn't have anywhere else to go."  
        "Believe me, that's not it." I say causing her to turn to me.   
        "How would you know?"  
        "Because I've been in your position before." I tell her. "I've had people I care about fear who I am. My fiancee... this was when I was human, actually tried to kill me." I pause as I realize that this was not where this was to be headed to. I look up at Abby and give her a grim smile. "Look, things could be worse and having Bonnie and a distant Jamie is more than I ever got when I turned."   
        "What happened to you?"   
        "You want an honest answer?" I ask her in which she hesitantly nods. I sigh as I tried the best way to word it. "Well... I killed my fiancee before he could kill me. My brothers and I tried to stay together but Stefan went overboard in the blood drinking and Damon couldn't stop with the pessimistic comments. So I left them and I was on my own for 150 years, give or take, before I reunited with them. Now we're on the outs again but that's a completely different story."  
        Abby's surprise was not hidden very well but it did seem to lessen the tension.   
        "I guess I shouldn't be complaining..."  
        "No, you have the right to complain." I tell her. "You have the right to curse the world for what happened to you! But don't forget about the upside. There's this whole world out there and there is time now to enjoy it and you have people who love you and care about you. Enjoy these small things, Abby. Because these are rare things for us vampires to have. You're lucky to have them."   
        Abby gives me a faint smile and nods. She turns her attention back to the window and continues watching Jamie work. Bonnie joins us soon after and I take this opportunity to allow them to talk privately. I wasn't sure if I managed to help Abby out or if it was just a disguised attempt to make myself feel better. 

        ****************

        I take a deep breath as I walk across the dying grass. There was a cold breeze blowing the loose leaves off the trees and onto the ground. Red and oranges scattered around the backyard. I enjoy the scenery for a bit before continuing my walk to the shed where Jamie was currently working on. I stop just a few feet away from him as he continued to chop wood for the fireplace inside.   
        "Haven't seen you up at the house." I state. "Abby's been asking for you."   
        "I've been pretty busy." Jamie answers not bothering to look up at me. I sigh at his tone but decide not to push him. I bend down to pick up some wood to take back inside but Jamie immediately jumps away from me, clutching the ax tightly against him.   
        "Hey, hey!" he shouts at me as I immediately stand up. "Stay away from me!"   
        "Easy! I was just gonna help you carry the firewood inside." I exclaim back. Jamie swallows nervously and I sigh as I realized what was going on. "You're scared of her."   
        "She's a vampire." Jamie responds.   
        "So what?" I ask him. "She's still the same person."  
        "No, she's not."  
        "How would you know?" I ask him. "You've been too scared to go up yourself and realize she's still the same Abby you know." I sigh as Jamie remained unconvinced. "Look, she needs to feel connected to the people she loves. She needs to feel normal right now."   
        "She's not normal." Jamie exclaims. "None of this is normal!"   
        "Well, Abby didn't choose this, this was forced on her." I tell him. "She could have let herself die, but she didn't. Do you know how hard that is?"   
        Jamie remained silent.   
        "No, you don't. It's hard enough already having people you care about fear you." I tell him. "It's hard trying to get out of bed, or eat, or sleep knowing what you are and what you've done. It's hard, ok? It's so hard that the people who  _do_ care about you seem to fall in the same depression as you are. It's hard being alive when you know you're technically dead."  
        I notice how my emotions had taken over me and I take a deep breath. Tears threatened to fall but I push them back and took one more deep breath.   
        "She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you and for Bonnie. So, just get over yourself, okay?"   
        I turn away from him not waiting for a response. I quickly grab the cigarette box out of my jacket pocket and Klaus' lighter. I sigh as I feel the familiar rush of nicotine in my veins. The taste of it reminded me of my morning with Klaus and made this whole thing slightly better. 

**************

        After isolating myself for a while, I make my way back to Abby's house. I held back the smile as I saw Jamie inside the kitchen with Bonnie. I guess my angry rant ended up working. I honestly thought that I might have made things worse as I brought my own emotional baggage into the mix but I guess it didn't. I leaned on the door frame and eavesdropped on Jamie and Bonnie's conversation.   
        "Eleanor and I had a little talk." he states.   
        "Sounds like code for Eleanor lectured you." Bonnie responds as she continued to cook.   
        "Maybe, but I needed it..." James says causing me to snort and pronouncing my presence.   
        "Damn right, he needed it." I state causing both of them to laugh.   
        "Yeah, I just... Abby's always been there for me, now it's my turn." Jamie tells us. He then lifts up two piece of firewood. "Thought I could build a fire."   
        "Please." Bonnie pleads. "Maybe it'll distract everyone from my crappy cooking."   
        "Step over, let the professional through." I say bumping Bonnie's hip. She laughs and steps away from the oven. "Now how do I save this load of crap."   
        "Hey!" Bonnie exclaims beside me, smiling happily for the first time that day.   
        "I'm kidding, it's not all crap." I say pointing to the only unburned chicken breast. "Ok, yeah... how about we order pizza instead?"   
        "Pizza is always good." Bonnie says reaching for her phone. She looks at her screen and sighs.   
        "What?" I ask her.   
        "Elena, texted me."   
        "Well then just ignore her."   
        "I can't." Bonnie states. "She needs my help for Alaric. Something about him having a vampire-killing alter ego... did you know about that?"   
        "No," I answer honestly. "Is he ok?"   
        "It seems like it..." Bonnie says reading over the texts. She was about to tell me more when we were interrupted by a scream from the room next door. Bonnie and I quickly run in to find Abby biting into Jamie's neck.   
        "Abby!" Bonnie shouts but she wasn't letting Jamie go. I was about to rush in and pull Abby away from Jamie but Bonnie raises her hand at Abby and puts her in one of those migraine-vampire spell. She releases Jamie as she clutches to her own head. I quickly rush towards Jamie and pull him away. Bonnie inspects Jamie's wound, fear evident in both of their expression. I look up at Abby, and all she could do was wipe the blood off her face guiltily and rush away. 

****************

       I bit into my wrist and offered it up to Jamie. He was hesitant and I gave him a small glare that shut his mouth before he could even attempt to argue with  me. His neck heals pretty quickly and I send him on his merry way knowing that this might have deepen the wedge between Abby and him. I sigh at how the night turned out, adding on to the already crappy feelings that I had in the beginning of the day.   
        I look out the window and find Bonnie talking to her mom. She offers her a blood bag in which Abby refuses. I allow them to talk for a while as I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and living room. After I was done, I pull out my phone and feel a small sliver of hope as I saw a new text. I opened it and sighed as I saw it wasn't from Damon or Stefan. I was glad that it was from Klaus, but still I felt an unfillable void that could only be filled with family.   
        I read over Klaus' text that said that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. It seemed that the sighting of Finn and Esther being in New York was true but he was having trouble tracking them down more narrowly. It seemed he lost Finn in the large crowds of Time Square. I sighed at that bad news and sent him a lie as a response.  
         _That's good, Klaus. I'll miss you._ I texted at him before getting a quick response asking me how I was doing.  _Yes, I'm fine and yes, everything did turn out great with Bonnie and her mom. Don't forget to bring me a souvenir from NY. Love you._  
        I lock my phone and put it back in my backpocket. I see Abby take the blood bag from Bonnie and thought it was probably the best time to approach them now.   
        "Jamie's fine." I tell her. "Nothing a little vampire blood can't cure."   
        "Thank you." she tells me.   
        "Abby has agreed to help us with the Alaric thing." Bonnie tells me. "I can reverse the damage of the spell from the ring he wears. I guess this same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses."  
        "That's good." I tell her.   
        "Not really," she tells me. "I have to go all the way back and do the spell. There's also these herbs I have to collect and yeah... there's a lot of things required for this spell. Either way, I have to head over there."  
        "Are you sure you can handle Elena this soon?" I ask her.   
        "I do go to school with her and we have the same friend group... I think it's time I face her once and for all."   
        "Fine," I whisper. "I'll stay here with Abby. Just make sure Alaric gets better. He uh... he's the only friend Damon really has and just take care of him please."  
        "I will." Bonnie says smiling at me. 

*****************

        It was some sort of relief waking up away from all the drama that Mystic Falls brought. I did miss waking up in the comfort of Klaus' bed and having him be the first thing I see, but waking up with birds chirping outside wasn't so bad either. Bonnie called me after breakfast saying that they would need more of the herbs she had taken and Abby gave Jamie and I the task to start growing some more.   
        "Am I even doing this right?" I ask Jamie as I pat down soil around a bush of herbs. "I don't think I'm doing this right."  
        "Don't worry, you're doing fine." Jamie tells me. "Hey... uh... thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you."  
        "I don't agree with that." I say referring to his last statement. "I think it's the other way around. I'm  _lucky_ to have her as a friend. She's the only person I have right now on my side."   
        "What happened?" Jamie asks me.   
        "Let's just say, I kept something big from my brothers and uh... they weren't to happy when they found out." I say avoiding the major details. "It was even worse when the person who told them was the so-called innocent girl that both of them are in love with. So, I'm just in a shit hole and being here, helping Bonnie and Abby, even planting this patch of grass, just makes things a whole lot better."   
        "If there's anything I can do..." Jamie starts to offer but I shake my head at him.   
        "Don't worry about me Jamie." I tell him. "Nothing good ever comes out of it."   
        "I don't believe that."   
        "Just check my dating record and you'll change your mind." I say wiping off the dirt in my hands and turning to the house. "I think Abby's up."   
        Jamie hearing this looks at the house and then at the garden.   
        "You go ahead and check in on her, I'll finish up here."   
        He didn't have to ask me twice, so I started to make my way inside. I enter the house and found Abby in the dining room. She was sitting on the table, already dressed with a suitcase beside her, she was writing a letter and she looks up at me with a guilty expression.   
        "What are you doing?" I ask her in which she looks up at me with a guilty expression. I sigh as I see the two packed letters beside her. "You're kidding me."   
        "I have to." Abby responds. "I don't know how to do this."  
        "Do what? Be a vampire or a parent?" I ask her. " Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?"   
        "She's better off without me."  
        "No, she's not!" I shout. "No one is better off without their parents, especially their mother. She wants to make this work. Please, just stay."   
        Abby gets up and grabs her bag.   
        "Tell them I'm sorry." Abby says as she pushes past me. I stood in the room, frozen, unsure of what to do. I guess wherever I go, misery will follow and it didn't take a break since shortly after Jamie walked into the room and noticed the envelopes on the table. 

*****************

Third POV,  _Gilbert Residence_  
  
        Bonnie after casting the spell on a passed out Alaric finally made her way downstairs. Elena was waiting for her in the kitchen hoping to convince Bonnie back as a friend and on her side. Bonnie catching sight of her sighs having many emotions rise just by her mere presence. She sets her bag down and attempted to be indifferent.  
        "Hey." Bonnie whispers. "You okay?"   
        "Yeah, I'm fine."   
        "Well that's good to hear when Eleanor is feeling like shit because of you."   
        "Bonnie, let me explain."   
        "Don't even try." Bonnie states. "I'm just here because of Alaric and a promise I made to Eleanor to help him."   
        "You can't be serious, Bonnie." Elena complains. "Have you heard what she's done?"   
        "Of course I have," Bonnie exclaims. "I've always known and you don't understand how guilty she feels for doing it but she had no other choice! You on the other hand did and you ruined a family. Another one, Elena!"  
        "Believe me, Bonnie. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom."   
        "I'll actually believe that when you apologize to Eleanor too because what you did was uncalled for."   
        "Bonnie..." Elena scoffs out.   
        "I'm done just..." Bonnie takes a deep breath and collects herself. "Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold." Bonnie pulls out the glass container of herbs and places it on the table between them. "These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day."   
        Elena picks them up and looks them over.   
        "I'll get you more." Bonnie tells her. "Abby and I are gonna work on the garden."   
        "How is she doing?" Elena asks.   
        "As if you care." Bonnie says picking up her bag again. "I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while. Have Caroline call me if things changes."   
        Bonnie was about to leave the kitchen when Damon blocked her from walking past the door frame.   
        "Hello there Sabrina the Teenage Witch." Damon greets her in which Bonnie just sighs annoyed.   
        "What do you want Damon?"   
        "I was just hoping to inform you that I'll be coming over to your house to drop of Eleanor's left over stuff."   
        "Why would you do that?" Bonnie asks confused.   
        "To avoid any awkward family reunions." Damon answers. "So when should I come over?"   
        "Never," Bonnie says as she was able to slip through Damon and make her way to the front door. Once she opened it, Damon slammed it close. "Damon what the hell..."   
        "Fine give me a key so I could just drop them off."   
        "She's not staying with me." Bonnie says through gritted teeth. "Why would you think that?"   
        "Because she told me." Damon says with a scowl. "It shouldn't surprise me that she lied once again."  
        Bonnie pushes Damon into the wall.   
        "So what she lied, so have you and so has Stefan and so has everyone in this freaking house." Bonnie rants. "But guess what Damon, you might be angry and upset, but she's torn up inside. Her own family turned away from her so take your head out of your own ass and open your eyes to the reality of things because you've been so blind... so blind to not see these things before. You want to know who she's staying with... well the answer is so clearly in front of you but you're so distracted by other things you haven't noticed it yet."   
        Without another word, Bonnie opens the door and walks out. Damon remained reclined on the wall processing what just happened to him. Elena walks up to him asking if anything was wrong but all he could do was reach for the door and get out. 

 _Salvatore Boarding House_  
  
        Damon walked into the library holding a large packet in his hand. He finds Stefan in the library drinking. He couldn't help the smirk on his face but it was underlined with concern. Damon knew he should tell his brother about his confrontation with Bonnie but decided it was time for some good news.   
        "Little early in the day for you, isn't it?" Damon asks him.   
        "Just having a little toast." Stefan answers.   
        "To what?"   
        "Control." Stefan says turning to his brother with a smile.   
        "If you're happy, I'm happy." Damon states.  
        "Why are you in such a good mood?" Stefan asks him. "Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego."   
        "You know, Stefan," Damon says setting the package on one of the couches. "I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and... historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."   
        Damon rips up the packaging and reveals the newly made sign.   
        "They think all the wood burned." Stefan states touching the wooden sign with amazement.   
        "I sold my rage." Damon tells him. "Whew! You should have seen me."   
        "We have a weapon." Stefan states.   
        "Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals." Damon says with a smirk. Stefan retracts his hand from the sign and sits down. Damon noticing his happy expression falters, puts down the sign and sits across from him. "Why aren't you happy?"  
        "Eleanor..." Stefan whispers.  
        "Please, don't..."   
        "Don't forget that she's linked to Klaus who's linked to everyone in his family." Stefan continues thinking back to yesterday. "We acted too rashly with her. I was upset with the whole blood rush I was having. I lashed out on her and you followed suit. We were too harsh on her."   
        "She killed people."   
        "Damon, we both killed people." Stefan states. "You do it for fun, and I do it when I go Ripper mode."  
        "But we don't know these people." Damon argues. "She did! She made them fall in love with her and then killed them. Something is very wrong with that."   
        "How is that any different from you flirting with women until they let you feed?"   
        "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Damon says brushing through his hair. "Bonnie already gave me a speech which by the way brother, Eleanor lied to us about staying with Bonnie."   
        "She what?"   
        "Yeah, not helping her angel status now is it?" Damon asks him.   
        "Damon..." Stefan sighs out.   
        "I'm done talking about it Stefan." Damon exclaims.   
        "Why are you so defensive about this?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Because I am!"   
        "Is it Elena?"   
        "What does this have to do with Elena?" Damon shouts.   
        "Isn't it always?" Stefan asks. "She is the one who showed us about her feeding habits. I'm not even sure how she found this out but she did. So are you trying to appease her by pushing our sister to the curb?"   
        "Are you kidding me, Stefan?" Damon asks him. "You think that's why I'm doing it?"   
        "Then give me a reason, Damon." Stefan exclaims. "Stop deflecting the question!"   
        "You want to know why?" Damon asks upset in which Stefan just nods. "Because... because..."   
        Damon's angry demeanor dissipates in that moment.   
        "...because she abandoned us, Stefan. She left us and didn't bother to tell us she was alive. She had time to play girlfriend and housewife while we suffered alone. And instead of asking for our help, asking us to teach her control, she took another wild extreme." Damon confesses. "You want to know why I'm so upset with her, well, there it is. It goes back to the very beginning when this all started... Eleanor abandoned us and if she hadn't... things would be so different."   
        "How so?" Stefan asks him.   
        "Well for one, she would have stopped us from falling for the same girl."


	27. The Murder of One

       [ I was reluctant at first.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=196170907) Klaus had called me and knowing how the past few days weren’t my best, since my brothers started hating me and Bonnie’s mother abandoned her once again, he offered to take my mind off of things and offered me to join him in New York. I was reluctant because of the memories the glamorous city brought me, but with Klaus being there I thought that maybe things could look up for a bit.   
        Klaus had spent most of the day searching for Finn and Esther. I was allowed to look around the city and buy whatever I wanted, another gift Klaus gave me being a credit card, but I didn't step out of the penthouse. Instead I played with the remaining lighter that I had possession of and played with it while I watched the skyline of New York City.   
        It was hard to forget what happened in Mystic Falls. It was hard to ignore the pain and bad memories that town seemed to only bring to me. New York, as beautiful as it is, could only distract me briefly.   
        After lunch, which was a compelled maid that Klaus had around the penthouse, Klaus made a surprising appearance and against my will took me out of the penthouse.   
        "Isn't it nice being out of that dreaded apartment?" Klaus asks smirking at me.  
        "You do realize that that dreaded apartment was rated as one of the most expensive penthouses in NY."   
        "Ahh, humans and their statistics..." Klaus mocks. "I've lived in the Palace of Versaille, love. There's no living quarters that can compare to that."   
        "Way to name drop." I tease him with a smile as I push my hips against his. Klaus just chuckles as he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. He presses a soft kiss on the top of my head.  
        "I did miss seeing that smile," he whispers into my ear. My smile falters for a split second but I kept it up for his sake.   
        "So where exactly are we going?" I ask him as I noticed the crowd thinning and the location we were in unrecognizable. Klaus hesitates which in itself revealed the answer. "We're searching for Finn and Esther, aren't we?"   
        "Not exactly..." Klaus answers before nudging his head forward towards a person who was ahead of us. "I've already found Finn."   
        Klaus starts to speed up our nice walk and I reluctantly try to match his tempo.  
        "What are you doing?" I hiss at him.   
        "I've had enough of this tip-toing around." Klaus answers. "We're going to just greet my brother."   
        Having no other choice, I followed after Klaus as we walked up beside a casual Finn.   
        "Hello Finn." Klaus greets him nonchalantly.   
        "Hello Niklaus." Finn says casually glancing at me. "Nice seeing you again, Eleanor." Finn stares straight ahead, still walking. "I have nothing to say to either of you."   
        "Well, we're not here to chat." Klaus states. "I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?"   
        "Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again."  
        "Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance." Klaus tells Finn.   
        "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn replies.   
        "Right, well, that's the thing...you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid."   
        "I'm surprised your soulmate hasn't gotten annoyed by you.” Finn remarks as we crossed the street. "Bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus."  
        "Why? Why not come bother my big brother?" Klaus jokes. "I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together."   
        "I have no wish to be unlinked." Finn responds.   
        Klaus hearing this, pulls aways from me and places his hand on Finn's chest and stops him from walking.  
        "Again with the wishes." Klaus states annoyed. "Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years."   
        "What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah."   
        "And Elijah..." I tell him.   
        "Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus responds. Finn scoffs and shakes his head at Klaus. Finn walks away from us and with one last glance at us, starts to rush off. Klaus grabs onto my hand and we follow after him. We rush into an empty alleyway in which surprisingly Rebekah had cornered Finn in.   
        "Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother."   
        "You're siding with him?" Finn exclaims. "Rebekah, he stored us in boxes!"          
        "At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah retorts.   
        Finn turns around and looks at Klaus and I.           
        "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" he asks us.   
        "Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish." Klaus says annoyed. "Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you."   
        In a blink of an eye, Klaus grabs Finn and throws him against the two walls of the alleyway. Finn falls to the ground dazed and out of focus.   
        "I guess this is our goodbye, New York." I mutter as I watched Rebekah knock Finn out and Klaus started to carry him. "And hello to Mystic Falls... again."

*************

        We made it back to Mystic Falls in just a few hours thanks to the Mikaelson jet that I never knew they had. It was a nice sight to see the Mikaelson Manor come to view. As much as I hated this town, Klaus' home brought me good memories. We walked into the manner at a quick pace due to the final piece of this linking fiasco being put into place. Rebekah threw Finn harshly into the foyer. Finn crawls back from us and looks up at us with crazed eyes full of panic.    
        "Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it." Rebekah says bored.   
        "You can't force me to help you." Finn argues.   
        "Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Klaus asks him as he points his hand towards the staircase. A red headed vampire walks down the stairs timidly and her eyes were directly on Finn.  
        "Hello Finn."  
        "Sage!" Finn exclaims in surprise   
        "This is the vampire Damon was so enamored about?" I ask Rebekah in which she just nods. "I don't see it."  
        "Well neither do I." Rebekah replies as we see Finn get up and rush over to Sage. They embrace each other and a new sort of life seems to spring up in Finn's expression. "And what do you know, true love prevails."  
        "It always does." Klaus comments after checking his phone and quickly dismissing it. "It's easier than torturing him."  
        "I have something to do." Rebekah tells Klaus. "What do you need from me for this spell?"   
        "Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus tells her. "Where are you going?"   
        "I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." Rebekah answers.  
        "What kind of unfinished business?" I ask at the mention of my brother's name.   
        "One which retribution is in order." she answers causing me to worry for him. "Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand. In fact, you might just join me in the fun seeing you've been treated unfairly by him."  
        I open my mouth to tell her to leave my brother alone but she starts to walk away.   
        "Rebekah that's not what I want... and she's gone." I sigh and turn back to Finn and Sage who were still talking to each other happily on the staircase. "Is that why you didn't want me to stay at home? Because she was staying here?"  
        "Sage's almost as old as us." Klaus states. "Can infiltrate minds like no one's business. I didn't want her to be prying into your life."   
        "Good idea..." I tell him. "I've already spilled enough secrets. I can't afford to lose anymore.”   
        Klaus and I start to make our way upstairs. I was ready for another day spent inside but as we made our way into the study, Klaus had something else in mind.   
        “I have a favor to ask of you,” Klaus starts off. Just by hearing his tone I felt concerned about what he was going to ask of me.   
        “Ask away,” I say reluctantly.   
        “I need you to call your witch friend, Bonnie.” he states. “I need her to break the spell.”   
        “Klaus… she’s not in the best place right now.” I sigh out.   
        “Well neither are we.” Klaus exclaims. “We’re at the verge of extinction if we don’t unlink ourselves from each other.”   
        “You literally have a thousand of witches at your disposal who would be willing to do anything for you and even more.”   
        “Those witches are far too weak and too far away to summon, Eleanor.” Klaus responds. “If you don’t ask your witch friend Bonnie to help us, we’ll have to rest to my methods and you’re not going to like them.”   
        “And what are your methods, Klaus?” I ask him. “Maim, kill, torture? If you do any of those to my friends, I swear you will never see me again.”  
        Klaus just sighs as he hears this.   
        “Look, if you can’t make Bonnie come here on her own free will. I’ll have Kol harass Jeremy who’s recently staying in Denver. Please don’t make me resort to that.”   
        I shake my head at that and sigh.   
        “When we survive this, we’re going to start working on repairing your humanity.” I state as I pull out my phone.   
        “Why will I need to if you’re my eternal moral compass?” Klaus asks pressing a quick kiss on my cheek before leaving the room to retrieve Rebekah’s blood. I hesitate once again but start the phone call.   
         _“Hey Eleanor,”_ Bonnie says tiredly.  
        “Hey Bonnie, how are you feeling?” I ask her.   
         _“Not great, but not bad either.”_  
        “Yeah… that might change with what I’m going to ask you for next.” I sigh out.   
         _“What’s going on, Eleanor?”_ Bonnie asks me. _“You sound stressed.”_  
        “Its because I am. Look… I’m going to be the worst friend ever because I’m asking for a huge favor at the worst time ever."  
        “ _Just tell me what it is._ ” Bonnie states.   
        “Klaus managed to track down Finn and we now have everything we need to unlink ourselves from each other.” I explain. “All that’s left is a witch strong enough to do it and Klaus has appointed you to be that witch.”   
        “ _Eleanor with a spell like that, it’s… it’s just out of my league_.”   
        “I know. I know but Klaus thinks you can do it.” I state. “And you have to Bonnie, not because of me or them, but because… if you don’t, Klaus is willing to use Jeremy against you and he’s innocent and doesn’t know what’s going on here. I really don’t want you to deal with Klaus so if you come here voluntarily, he won’t have to resort to his bad ways.”   
        “ _You can’t be serious?_ ” Bonnie asks. “ _Jeremy? How did he get to Jeremy_?”   
        “It seems Kol has been keeping an eye on him.” I tell her.   
        “ _Oh my God…_ ” Bonnie whispers. “ _Ok, I’m on my way over, but you owe me big time and you need to make sure Jeremy doesn’t get hurt over this_.”  
        “I promise he won’t.” I tell her. “And thanks… you’re saving my life here.”

**************

        I set up the study for Bonnie. Candles were surrounding us and a table was set in the middle with Esther’s grimoire. Bonnie was looking over the lengthy spell and her face was scrunched up with concern. I knew this was going to be hard for her and it was worse that she had my life and Jeremy’s life hanging by a thread if something went wrong.   
        I left Bonnie to prepare on her own. I didn’t want to push the already fragile friendship that we had so I left her to work on her own. Klaus was downstairs grabbing the last ingredients of the spell and I went to join him. Just as I took the last step to the bottom level did I overhear Klaus’ nearby voice.   
        "Well, look what you've caught.” he comments at something. "Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?”   
        "I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much.” Rebekah replies.   
        Curious at the conversation and hearing Rebekah return back home, I made my way into the cleaned out reception room. Right in front of me was my brother. I stop in my step as I saw his body with multiple deep cuts and his hands being trapped in bear traps. He already looked drowsy and his eyes landed right on me as I came in.   
        “Damon?” I ask confused and concerned.   
        “Eleanor…” Damon grits out. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
        I immediately rush up to him and was ready to tear off the bear traps off of him when he pulls away from me, grimacing as the bear traps latch on to him even tighter.   
        “Don’t you dare touch me.”    
        “Damon…” I say hurt but still worried.   
         _“Don’t you dare touch me.”_ Damon growls out this time.  
        I look at him shocked and unsure of what to do. I couldn’t just leave him to be tortured but he didn’t want to be saved. He didn’t want me to save him.   
        “Come here, love.” Klaus says pulling me away from Damon. “If that’s how he treats his sister, he doesn’t deserve to be freed.”   
        "You know, why don't you just leave him with me and you two go manage your witch, huh?” Rebekah says looking at me with concern.   
        “Rebekah, I don’t want…”  
        “Is it not clear that I don’t want you here?” Damon exclaims in his tortured position. “Breathing the same air as you is torture enough.”   
        Klaus immediately rushes in front of Damon and punches him in the face.   
        “You will not speak to her that way!”   
        Damon spits out the blood in his mouth and turns his glare on me again.   
        “It speaks volumes that you ran to this psychopath for help.” Damon states.   
        “Well that psychopath is the man I love, Damon.” I tell him.   
        The room turned silent at my confession and Damon’s glare faltered.   
        “How did I not see this coming?” Damon whispers to himself still in shock. “How could you?"  
        I ignore his question, and with trembling hands grab onto Klaus’ fist just wanting this whole situation to end.   
        “Let’s go check on that spell.” I tell him. “It’s obvious that we’re not wanted here.”   
        Klaus’ jaw was tight and he didn’t seem to want to let this go. I tugged his hand again and forced him to follow after me.   
        “How dare he…” Klaus starts to exclaim but I just gave him a stern look.   
        “Just forget what happened, please.” I tell him in attempt to calm his hybrid temper. “For my sake, just let my brother be.”   
        Klaus’ jaw was still tight with anger but he slowly lets the tension roll off. Seeing him relax as much as he could in this situation, I made my way into the study with Klaus following right after me.   
        "Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.” Klaus complains.   
        “Klaus, please.” I plead as I give him an unamused stare. “Bonnie’s my guest and you’ll treat her with respect. Let’s not forget that from everyone in this town, she’s the only who’s remained my friend.”   
        “Very well…” Klaus sighs out. “Any progress, witch?”   
        “Since you asked nicely...” Bonnie says annoyed. "I’m still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.”   
        "You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.” Klaus threatens.   
        “And by kill he means kill them with kindness.” I translate glaring at Klaus.   
        “You’re really taking the fun out of everything.” Klaus complains.   
        “And you really have concerning killing tendencies. Another thing to work on when all of this is over.”  
        Klaus engages me into a small glare off in which we were both too stubborn to look away.   
        “I don’t mean to barge into the whole Alpha dominant stare off you two are having but this spell… I just don't know if I'm strong enough."  
        "Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie.” Klaus states. "Your energy helped my mother link us. Almost killed your friend by doing so. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard."  
        “Your mother is much more stronger than I am!” Bonnie argues. “How am I supposed to undo her spell all by myself?”   
        “I’m trying to restrain myself for Eleanor’s sake but if you don’t try a little harder I’m going to have to call Kol and allow him leniency and feed on the baby Gilbert.”   
        “You do that, I’ll take Bonnie and my bags and get the hell out of here.” I threaten back. Klaus just sighs and looks away. I then turn to Bonnie who stares at both of us which seemed in concern. “Channel me, Bonnie. That should be enough strength to undo the spell.”   
        “You can’t possibly think of doing that, Eleanor!” Klaus exclaims.   
        “I can if it means we all get what we want.” I argue back. “Look with the soulmate bond, which you told me is a rare and strong magical occurrence, Bonnie should have enough magic to unlink all of us once and for all.”   
        “This could possibly kill you if she channels you too much.” Klaus tells me.   
        “He’s right.” Bonnie agrees. “I wouldn’t have control of how much I’m taking if I’m too focused on the spell."  
        “After butting heads this whole time, this is the one moment you both agree on. Seriously?” I ask annoyed. “There’s no other choice. I won’t let you threaten Jeremy’s life and I won’t let Bonnie risk her own life to unlink us all. I’m not that kind of person to risk any of those things. So you’ll just have to deal with it, ok? This is my decision.”   
        “One thing I love and loathe about you is your stupid determination.” Klaus mutters under his breath. “If you die because of your cursed stubbornness, I will find a way to bring you back from the dead and kill you a second time.”   
        “You should really count your blessings that this doesn’t end killing you all.” Bonnie states as she returns her focus to the grimoire.

***************

Third POV, _Mikaelson Manor_

        Eleanor had stepped out of the study to collect her thoughts about what she was about to do. This left Klaus and Bonnie alone in the room together with a silent but tense atmosphere surrounding them. It was obvious that one hated the other and the only thing that kept them from killing each other was the female Salvatore that had somehow gotten a strong hold in their lives.   
        Bonnie was lighting the last few candles when a loud scream echoed around the mansion. Klaus wasn’t surprised by the sound but Bonnie was. She puts the lighter down and turns to Klaus for the first time they had been left alone together.   
        "What was that?” she asked him.   
        "I wouldn't let it bother you, love.” Klaus answers.   
        "Well, it does bother me.” Bonnie retorts. "You bother me. How you use people to get what you want, it's not right. If it wasn’t for Eleanor, I wonder how this would have all turned out.”   
        “If it wasn’t for Eleanor, I would have killed her brothers and half of this city’s population.” Klaus honestly says. “If she would just let me avenger her things would be so much easier.”   
        Bonnie hearing this was genuinely surprised.   
        “Wow… Klaus Mikaelson showing some restraint for the girl he loves. Maybe things can actually work out in this town.”   
        “I do love her, Bonnie.” Klaus states. “I’ve loved her for the longest time which is why I need you to undo my mother’s spell. I can’t have her die for my mother’s need to kill us all.”  
        “She’s my friend, Klaus.” Bonnie replies. “Of course I’m going to save her.”   
        “Good.” Klaus says straightening up and returning back to his cold exterior. “If this spell goes wrong and Eleanor ends up dying, I will no longer have to restrain myself from hurting the people you love.”   
        Bonnie rolls her eyes at his threatening behavior arises.   
        "I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.” Klaus states as he grabs a case and opens it. There are four bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to each one of them. "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.”   
        Klaus then bites into his hand and raises his bleeding hand, clenched in a fist, towards Bonnie.  
        "Where do you want this?” Klaus asks her.   
        Bonnie, annoyed by his dramatic antics, grabs a nearby glass and holds it under Klaus’ bleeding hand.   
        “I honestly wonder what kind of gods thought that you and Eleanor were meant to be together.” Bonnie states as she places the glass on the table. “She can do so much better than you.”   
        “I know she can,” Klaus responds. “But no one can love her as much as I do.”  
        “Then it’s protocol to say that if you break her heart, I kill yours.” Bonnie states with a smirk on her face. “I’ll find a way to undo the Mark Soul bond and kill you dead. Understood?”  
        “I heard you loud and clear.” Klaus responds with a smile.

**************

        I walked back into the study and everything was already set. Bonnie and Klaus luckily hadn't killed each other in the few minutes I was gone. In fact, they seemed more relaxed around each other but there was still the small tensity of mistrust.   
        "Are you ready?" Bonnie asks me as I make my way towards the table with all of the ingredients for the spell.   
        "As ready as I will be."   
        "Then let's get this over with." Bonnie states. "Give me your hands."  
        I place my palms on top of hers and she closed her eyes.   
        **"** _Phesmatos Ex Solves, Exis Paunos Animotos._ "  
         Immediately I felt my energy falter. It was like a light buzz of electricity draining from me into Bonnie. The candles nearby us lit up even more and the five glasses filled with each Mikaelson's blood started to overflow onto the table before us.   
        _"Phesmatos De Conjunctos, Sua Facto Dux Male."_  
        The blood mixed together in the middle of the table and I grew tired with every second that was passing by.   
        _"Phesmatos Ex Solves, Exis Paunos Animotos."_  
        My eyes began to blur and I felt my legs becoming weak.  
        _"De Conjunctos Sua Facto. Phesmatos Devos Male."  
        _The pool of blood in the middle of the table separates into five blots of blood; one for each Mikaelson child. The candles go out and I immediately dropped Bonnie's hands from mine. Klaus makes his way towards me and places a blood bag into my hands.   
        "Are you ok?" he asks me.   
        "I'm fine." I answer after taking a sip of blood. "Just a bit tired."   
        "You've been unlinked." Bonnie states. "My job's done. No one died. I saved the day. So can I go home now?"  
        "Yeah," I answer finishing the blood bag ready to escort her out. "Thanks again, Bonnie."  
        "Yes, thanks again Bonnie. It's not like this should have take a whole day to do or anything." Klaus complains.  
        "You know, it's not too late to set you on fire." Bonnie states as we made our way down the stairs.   
        "I'll like to see you try," Klaus replies.  
        We reach the bottom step right as Rebekah comes out of the dance hall, wiping blood off her hands. I gasp at the sight of the bloody scene in front of me. Damon looked more dead and alive. He was barely conscious.   
        "Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class." Rebekah states before making her way upstairs.   
        "Oh my God." Bonnie whispers as she catches a sight of Damon in his tortured state. "You let them do this to him?"  
        I didn't really know how to answer that question. Of course I didn't want this to happen to him but he refused my help. Damon prefered to be tortured than to accept my aid.   
        "I tried to set him free but he preferred Rebekah's company over mine." I tell Bonnie. "You can go help him if you like."  
        "Yeah...Go on, help him." Klaus tells Bonnie. "Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire."  
        Bonnie glances at Damon again, who was now looking up at us too.  
        "After what he's done to Eleanor and I..." Bonnie says with a shake of her head. "Just get me out of here."  
        I look at my brother in concern but he only met my stare with an angry glare. Klaus escorted Bonnie out of the house and I remained watching my brother's head drop down, barely having the strength to keep it up.   
        "Are you never going to talk to me, Dames?" I ask him.   
        I was only met with silence and I held back the tears that threatened to fall.   
       "Ok, I think I'm starting to get it now..." I whisper. "We're not family anymore. I guess ever since we became vampires, we broke that bond and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it turned out that way but I will find a way to make things better Damon. I promise."   
        Thinking I wouldn't get a respond, I start to walk away but stop when I hear a faint whisper.  
        "You want to know how to make things better, Eleanor?" Damon asks me.   
        "Tell me and I'll do it." I say turning back to face him. His expression was blank and my heart was full of hope that there was slim chance of reconciliation. Damon's expression then turns into a sneer.   
        "Grab a stake and drive it through your heart," Damon states. "Then we'll be rid of you and your psycho boyfriend and I could go live my immortal life without ever thinking of you again."   
        I couldn't hold them back anymore and the tears quickly began to fall. My vision blurred and I rushed out of the room and into Klaus' and my shared bedroom. I lean against the closed doors and slide down against it. Sobs racked through my body and my cheeks turned wet with the downpour of tears.

****************

        I hid myself in the bathroom when I heard Klaus come back into the manor. I did my best to hide the evident clues that I cried. I was still tired from the spell earlier today and was even more fatigue due to Damon’s harshness. Bonnie texted me that she had called Stefan to inform him of Damon’s current whereabouts and I thanked her for her help.   
        Klaus luckily didn’t walk into the bedroom and instead decided to clean the mess of the unlinking spell. I managed to hide any evidence of my emotional distress and walked out of the room.   
        " _Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this._ ” I hear Stefan shouting from downstairs. I make my way downstairs finding Klaus and Rebekah already greeting my brother.   
        "Oh good, a hero. What do you want?” Klaus asks him.   
        "I'm here to make a deal.” Stefan answers dropping a black bag in front of them.   
        "Stefan, what are you doing?” I ask him confused to the whole situation.   
        “Eleanor?” Stefan asks turning to see me. “What are you doing here?"  
        “She hasn’t told you?” Damon groans out. “She’s sleeping with the enemy.”   
        Stefan turns to me slowly, confusion etched on his face.   
        “What did he mean by that?”   
        “He means that Klaus and I have been seeing each other for a while now.” I answer. Stefan’s expression changed to a cold one as he heard this. “If you let me explain…”   
        “No explanation needed.” Stefan answers. “I suspected it was bound to happen again.”   
        “Happen again?” Damon exclaims. “What do you mean _happen again_?”   
        “Your sister and I had a fling in the 20’s.” Klaus answers. "Stefan gave me his blessing then."           
        "But that doesn't mean I give you my blessing now." Stefan states with a glare to Klaus. "I'm only here to make a deal. Here's eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.”  
        "That's impossible." Rebekah comments. "I burned it all."  
        "Actually it's not. Finn is dead." Stefan states.   
        "You killed Finn?" I ask startled at the revelation. Stefan just nods at that.   
        "Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan offers.  
        "And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asks him untrustingly.   
        "Because there aren't."  
        "Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus asks him. "Because not only is my family's life at stake but your sisters too."  
        Klaus walks over to the still hanging Damon who glared at him in return.  
        "Leave." Klaus ordered him.  
        "No." Damon responded. **  
"** Go on." Klaus orders again. "Leave."  
        "Nik, he's my plaything not yours." Rebekah complains.   
        Klaus grabs Damon's throat and forces him to look at him. His eyes dilate as Klaus tests out if his compulsion would  take hold now that the vervain was bled out.   
        " _I said, go home._ "  
        Damon shakes lightly and starts to pull his wrist from the bear traps. He screams at the pain and more blood ran down from his hands and down his arms. I couldn't take the sight of him doing it and immediately rushed in front of him.   
        "Stop, Damon." I order him. I felt something change in me as I stared into his eyes. " _Stop, stop, before you hurt yourself._ "   
        Damon stopped and looks at me in shock.   
        "What the...?" Damon asks looking at me confused. I step away from him and stumble into Klaus' waiting arm.   
        "What did I just do?" I ask my voice wavering.   
        "You compelled him, love." Klaus answers me shocked as well. "You compelled another vampire."  
        I look at Klaus concerned for what this meant and ignored the questioning glances from my brothers.   
        "Damon can be compelled now." I state changing the subject. "Ask him what you want to know."  
        Klaus grabs Damon's head again and compels him.   
        "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" Klaus asks him.  
        "Eleven." Damon answers.  
        "Eleven! Really? So, not eight then." Klaus exclaims.   
        "You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah states.   
        “I'll get you the other three.” Stefan sighs out with a guilty expression towards me.   
        "Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.” Klaus threatens.   
        "What is wrong with you?” Stefan asks him angry.   
        "What is wrong with you?!” Klaus shouts back. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? After all I’ve done. I’ve saved your sister from her death wish. Especially when you two, her own flesh and blood, turned your back against her! I have given her compassion and love and everything you two have denied her. You should be thanking me!”   
        All of a sudden, Stefan rushes at Klaus and pins him against a wall with a white oak stake pressing into his chest. The stake didn’t penetrate Klaus’ skin due to Klaus holding Stefan’s wrist strongly.   
        "Step down, or you both die.” Klaus growls out.  
        “Both of you stop!” I shout but neither of them let go of each other. “Klaus, I swear to you that if you dare hurt them, I will leave and you won’t ever find me. Ask my brothers, I’m not that easy to find.”   
        Klaus seemed to hesitate but did not let go of my brother. I turn to Stefan who was still waiting for an opportunity to kill Klaus.   
        “Stefan…” I say losing all confidence. “You kill him, you kill me. I don’t know if you even care about me but I will die if you let that stake run through his heart.”    
        Stefan sighs and reluctantly lets go. Klaus easily takes the stake out of his hand. "There. Now you only have to get me the other two.”  
        "This is ridiculous.” Rebekah states walking over to Damon and finally releasing him from the traps.   
        "What are you doing?” Klaus asks annoyed.    
        "I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now.” Rebekah says as Damon falls to his knees, too tired to stand on his own "Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith.”   
        Rebekah picks up the bag full of stakes and leaves the room. Klaus turns back to Stefan with a threatening glare.   
        "Bring us the stakes. All of them.” Klaus states. "Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.”   
        Klaus leaves the room in search of Rebekah and I remain looking at Stefan who just seemed defeated.   
        “I should really explain…” I start to say but Stefan just shakes his head at me.   
        “I thought that maybe… maybe we can be a family again.” Stefan states picking Damon up on his own. “But we’ve kept secrets from each other. Betrayed each other in ways family shouldn’t have. Eleanor, you’re with him. That… that changes everything.”   
        “If you would let me explain, you would understand why I can’t make a decision between you two and him.” I tell them. “There’s this fate or destiny type of thing… It’s hard to explain but Klaus, he’s the one I will always love.”   
        “He’s a monster.” Stefan argues.   
        “Isn't that exactly what we are?” I counteract.   
        Stefan remained silent while Damon was too unconscious to understand what was going on around him.   
        “That’s what I thought…” I whisper leaving Stefan alone to face the truth of things. 

*************

        I found Klaus in his study throwing the last white oak stakes in our possession into the fire in front of us. The fire crackled and it was a relief to see the weapons that can destroy us be destroyed themselves. If they had fallen into the wrong hands then we would all be in trouble.    
        “I can’t believe Rebekah let your brothers loose with two stakes that can kill us.” Klaus says annoyed. “I should have just gotten rid of the bloody lot. If you would just let me… After all they’ve put you through, why do you still have a soft spot for them?”   
        “Because we’re family.” I tell him. “We grew up together and stuck together until we all just left each other but the bond is still there, you know? The sacred bond of family is hard to break and forget.”   
        “That never applied to my family.” Klaus says with a frown.   
        “I don’t believe that.” I answer. “Rebekah’s stuck by your side even after everything’s that happened. Kol is doing what you ask of him. Elijah remains in contact. Finn… I’m really sorry about him, Klaus.”   
        “Finn and I never got along.” Klaus states. “Not a mourning loss.”   
        I sigh as I hear that.   
        “I sometimes wonder if you have a heart or not.” I state.   
        “I don’t have one anymore.” Klaus replies causing me to look at him in surprise. “You took it.”   
        I couldn’t help but chuckle at that and shake my head at him.   
        “Now that we're unlinked from my family, we're no longer responsible for each other, and it turns out that our Mate bonds have grown stronger with your newfound ability to compel vampires now.” Klaus replays to me. “I guess now it's as good as ever to leave this forsaken town.”   
        “You want to leave?” I asked him surprised.   
        “Of course. Once we get the stakes, we should go. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new batch of hybrids.”   
        “And what if I don’t agree in this new plan of yours?” I ask him.   
        “What do you mean?” Klaus asks.   
        “I mean that you don’t need more hybrids and as much as I dislike her, Elena doesn’t deserve to be used as a blood bag for your needs.” I answer.   
        “Why wouldn’t you want your enemies to suffer as they have made you suffer?”   
        “Because I’m better than that.” I answer. “Yes, Elena might deserve that, but I won’t drop down to her level. Let’s not forget that my brothers love her so...”   
        “Eleanor, we have a problem here.” Klaus states concerned.   
        “I don’t think we do,” I answer. “You only think there’s a problem because you’re not getting your way.”   
        “That is certainly not the case.”   
        “Really?” I ask him. “If I asked you to chose between your hybrids and me, what would you chose?”   
        Klaus hesitates, “Why can’t I have both?”  
        “Because the world doesn’t work that way.” I answer. “So… what do you chose?"   
        “Of course I’ll choose you.” Klaus states. “I’ve lost you too many times.”   
        “Good,” I say relieved at his answer. “And what if I choose to stay here?”   
        “Why would you want to?” Klaus asks me. “This town has only brought you misery.”   
        “Because this is my home. This is your home.” I tell him. “I like to think there’s still hope, Klaus. Hope that our lives will turn out well and we will all get our happy ending. I just don't know how long it will take.” 


	28. Hearts of Darkness

        I woke up very tired. It was always nice to wake up in Klaus' arms but not this morning. Everything seemed to hurt and I pushed his heavy arm off my waist and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I pushed the sheets away from me and cursed at the streaming ray of light that was illuminating the whole room.   
        "Let's move to Alaska." I huff out to a confused looking Klaus.   
        "Why?"   
        "Why not?" I answer. "Alaska has cool nice weather, it's night for 62 days, and I'm away from all this drama."   
        "I thought you didn't want to leave." Klaus states placing his arm around my waist again.  
        "I don't want to..." I answer pushing his arm off again. "But I'm reconsidering."   
        "What's up with you this morning?" Klaus asks.   
        "Nothing." I answer.   
        "You're being indecisive and you're not letting me touch you." Klaus replies.   
        "I'm not..." I start to say but Klaus narrows his eyes at me. "It's just too hot today and I'm feeling very sore everywhere."   
        "Are you feeling, alright?" he asks me touching my forehead quickly. "You do feel quite warm."   
        "What?" I ask confused sitting up immediately. "You didn't nick me last night, did you?"  
        I start to check over my bare arms and legs checking for any hybrid love bite but Klaus grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.  
        "I would never risk biting you." Klaus tells me. "Whatever you're sick with..."   
        "I'm not sick!" I state. "Vampires don't get sick."   
        "I know, love." Klaus responds. "But you're showing symptoms of illness and you're not leaving this bed until I figure out what's going on."  
        "Klaus, no."   
        "I'm bringing a witch friend of mine to check you out." Klaus states not allowing me to argue some sense into him. "She knows all kinds of things. I'll bet she knows what's going on with you."   
        "You're bringing a witch doctor here?" I ask him as he starts to dress. "Klaus with the Mystic Falls Scooby Doo gang having 2 white oak stakes in their possession, we're in danger. A small fever is nothing to worry about right now."  
        I get out of bed and head towards the walk-in closet. Klaus followed persistently after me and I tried my best to ignore the increasing pressure in my head. It felt like my skull was trying to split into two.     
        "I'm still calling that witch doctor of mine."   
        "Klaus, don't." I tell him as I start to [pull clothes out of the racks](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=197402002).   
        "Now, why not?" he asks me.   
        "Because nothing's wrong with me." I answer. "Besides we can just call Bonnie to check me out."   
        "Yes, I do love your teenage witch friend of yours but she knows nothing of vampire wellness. My witch is better."   
        "Oh really?" I ask sarcastically. "You have yet to tell me anything concrete of this witch of yours. Can we even trust her?"   
        "She owes me some big favors and no witch would dare cross me."   
        "Those are good qualifications but still not grasping the concept of how she can be trusted."   
        "You're dating the big bad hybrid, love, no idiot would dare cross me." Klaus states with his confident smirk of his. I roll my eyes at him as I pulled my jeans on.   
        "Yeah... my brothers are idiots." I mutter pulling my heals on. I start to feel off balanced and held onto the wall a second too long. Klaus immediately comes to my side and forces me to sit down.   
        "That's it." Klaus states. "No more excuses or lies, I'm calling that witch doctor and that's that."   
        "Fine," I whisper. "But I'm not going to be happy about it."   
        "When are you ever happy?" Klaus jokes. I just glare at him.   
        "Very funny," I answer sarcastically. "Go make that call of yours and get out of my face."   
        Klaus raises his hands in surrender as he backs away from the closet. I roll my eyes at him again and closed my eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck strongly as I felt a knot there. I was really hating this feeling sick thing especially since it seemed to be only happening to me.

**************

        I was seated on the couch of the library trying to ignore the shifting pains. Now I was feeling uncomfortable on my back and was changing positions every few minutes. Klaus could only chuckle as I did this, the book I had attempted to start reading was left on the floor unread. Klaus closes the book he was leafing through and just looks at my upside down position.   
        "Are you ok?"   
        "You know I'm not." I answer. "I'm still uneasy about this whole witch doctor thing."   
        "Trust me, love." Klaus says sitting beside me and making me move my position so that my feet were laying across his legs. "Christine Lore is one of the strongest witches I know."  
        "Still..." I whisper.  
        "You'll be fine," Klaus states patting my legs to comfort me.  
        "I'll believe that once I'm cured up of whatever disease I could possibly have." I respond with a sigh. "When is this  _Christine Lore_ coming anyways?"  
        "Well with her using my private jet..."  
        "God, I forget how undeniably rich you are."   
        "You love it." Klaus smirks.   
        "Yes," I answer. "I love it more than I do you."   
        "Ouch..." Klaus says mocking pain as he held his hand on his chest.   
        "You know I love you." I state kissing his hand. "So tell me about when this witch is coming over before I rudely interrupted you."  
        "Christine is coming in a few hours." Klaus tells me.    
        "Then what are we supposed to do until then?" I ask him.   
        "Well I have some plans regarding your brothers but other than that, my whole afternoon is free."   
        "If it concerns my brothers then I'm going." I say as I sit up.  
        "No, you're not." Klaus states pushing me back down. "You could barely put your shoes on this morning."  
        "That was a one time thing." I tell him. "I'm fine now."   
        "Oh really?" he asks. "And would the hour of shifting seating positions also be a one time thing?"   
        I roll my eyes at him and shift to my side.   
        "There you are doing it again." Klaus points out.  
        "And here I thought you were on my side!" I exclaimed slapping his hand away. "But here you are making fun of me in a moment of weakness."   
        Klaus' smirk falters as his hand meets mine again. He looks at me with concern written in his eyes.   
        "I'm worried about you, you know?" he asks me. "I've finally got you by my side and this fever, this thing that you're not concerned with, is causing me to fear the idea of losing you."   
        The teasing smile I had dropped as Klaus looks down at our intertwined hands. His eyes were serious and cast down, avoiding my reaction. I grasp his hand even tighter forcing his eyes to look back at me.   
        "I'm going to be fine, Klaus." I assure him. "I'm just having a bad day. I'll recover."   
        "You promise."   
        "Of course, I do." I tell him. "Always and Forever."   
        "That's certainly a new meaning to that saying." Klaus says smiling.   
        "Always and Forever always used to be some cheesy saying with my brothers and I." I start to recount. "They always made fun of me when I said it but it was always important to me. Always and Forever... it used to mean family for me but now it just means you."   
        "Your brothers will forgive you," Klaus assures me.   
        "What does my brothers have to do with this?"   
        "I know you miss them, love." Klaus states with a gentle smile gracing his lips. "And I know they'll come to their senses about everything."   
        "How so?" I ask him sadly. "They're still too blinded by Elena's charm."   
        "Well, no person can't wear a mask too long." Klaus tells me. "She'll grow tired eventually and she'll slip. That mask will fall, shatter into pieces, and her true nature will reveal itself."   
        "If you say so," I say trying to forget the concept of Elena Gilbert. Klaus pats my legs again before pushing them off the couch. Feeling the sudden discomfort, I sit up normally and Klaus immediately pulls me up.   
        "Being the easily manipulated boyfriend that I am and seeing that sad look in your eyes, I'm taking you to your home, if and only if you're feeling better, and confronting your brothers once and for all."   
        "Klaus you don't have to do that."   
        "And why not?" Klaus asks. "I don't want to see you pout around the house anymore. I want you to be happy again."   
        "But I am happy!" I exclaim. "You make me happy."   
        "A lot of things make you _happy_ ," Klaus states. "For instance, puppies and books and art and clothing... shall I go on?"   
        "No, but I'm missing the point here."   
        "The point is, that yes these things make you happy, that _I_ make you happy, but you'll be even more happy if your brothers would just accept this life of yours."   
        I sigh as I hear this and Klaus pulls me into his warm embrace. He kisses the top of my head and I closed my eyes as I heard the soft beating of his hybrid heart.   
        "Let's go get the white oak stakes they have and we'll the test the waters on this whole reconciliation thing."   
        "And you do feel better, right?" Klaus asks me.  
        "I had a blood bag an hour ago. That seemed to help a lot."   
        "Ok, if you say so." Klaus says grabbing his coat. "But if your brothers are being idiotic or you look under the weather, I'm taking you directly back home."   
        I reluctantly agree to that and allow him to escort me out. I still felt tired, my bones aching with every step I took, but I continued to walk. Whatever was going on with me would just have to wait to kick me down some other day. I've had enough with these random magical shit days that seemed to only chose me to torture. If I were to count, I've had a hybrid bite infection once, some magical bond illnesses and aches, and now this. What have I gotten myself into now?

*************

Third's POV

        The whole boarding house was silent. Incredibly so that Eleanor and Klaus were almost convinced that the Salvatore brother's might have packed up their things and left. Klaus and Eleanor looked around the top two floors founding nothing but a lit fireplace and a white oak stake carelessly left on the bar. Klaus immediately took the stake and pocketed inside his jacket. They searched for the second stake but couldn't find it anywhere.   
        "If your brothers were stupid enough to take the last remaining stake..."   
        "My brothers aren't that stupid." Eleanor tells him. "But I have an idea as to what's going on."   
        "Which is...?" Klaus asks her.  
        "Alaric." she state remembering the issue. "He has this alter ego because of the dying and coming back to life thing due to the Gilbert ring. This alter ego is very persistent in his hate and expulsion of vampires and their sympathizers."   
        "If he has the stake, then he won't hesitate in using it on one of us." Klaus finishes. His previous calm expression turns to one in concern and more primarily, angry determination. "Well... we're going to have to get the location out of him, won't we?"   
        Eleanor didn't like the tone, knowing full well what it would lead to. She was about to try to steer him out of the violent path he was about to take when they heard the whispers of a nearby conversation. Klaus turns back to her with a determined stare before rushing away. Eleanor sighs and would have rushed after him if it wasn't her already tired state.   
        Klaus finds everyone inside the cell. Stefan and Alaric were sitting on the floor but at the sight of Klaus and the late arrival of Eleanor, they immediately stood up. Their was a half empty bottle of whiskey between them and boring knick-knacks across the floor.   
        "Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus speaks up. "Oh, and I found this upstairs." Klaus says holding up the white oak stake. "Now, by my count, there should be one more."   
        "Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan sighs out.   
        "Yes, Eleanor's told me of Alaric's predicament." Klaus states causing Stefan to look at his sister with a betrayed look in his eyes. Eleanor looks away from him and just leans against the door frame becoming suddenly nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was Stefan's attitude towards her or the moldy old cellar.    
        "We're waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus asks annoyed pointing at Alaric. "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."   
        Klaus moves towards Alaric but Stefan immediately blocks his path. Eleanor try to say something, anything, to diffuse the tension between those two but her mouth and throat had become dry.   
        "Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan counteracts, neither Klaus or himself noticing Eleanor's increasing pale state.  
        "I can live with that." Klaus states.   
        "Well, I can't." Stefan argues. "When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?"   
        All this information was making Eleanor's headache come back and she realized at the worst moment that coming here might have not been the best idea.   
        "So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake?" Klaus asks annoyed. "And to get it we need _him_  to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this."   
        Klaus rushes towards Alaric and easily snaps his neck. Alaric's body drops to the floor with a gentle thud and Eleanor's hand instinctively reaches her mouth in shock.  
        "There." Klaus states to an unhappy Stefan. "Sleeping like a baby."   
        "Klaus..." Eleanor whispers catching the attention of both men.   
        Eleanor's eyes were closed and she was reclining heavily on the door frame. Her hand falters on the hold of the wooden frame and she starts to fall. Stefan was about to reach for her when Klaus immediately rushed under and picked her up. Stefan placed a hand to his sister's unconscious forehead.   
        "She's burning up." Stefan states. "What's going on with her Klaus?"   
        Klaus held Eleanor up to his chest unsure of how to answer. He regretted pushing aside his concerns and allowing her to come here. Now she was more ill than before and her brother was looking at him as if  _he_ was the one to blame.   
        "I need to take her home." Klaus whispers starting to turn away but Stefan blocks him once again from stepping any further.  
        "She is home, Klaus." Stefan exclaims.   
        "No," Klaus growls out. "This place is no longer her home ever since you and Damon have denied her that pleasure."   
        "Klaus..." Stefan tries to argue but Klaus doesn't allow him the pleasure.  
        "YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HER!" Klaus exclaims pushing past him and pulling Eleanor closer to him. "You are no longer her family. You are no longer her home. She was forced to find those things elsewhere."   
        Stefan was quiet and Klaus took this opportunity to depart peacefully. Stefan looked up at Klaus' departing figure and whispers quietly.   
        "Will she be ok?"   
        Klaus stopped in his step and slightly tilts his head down towards Stefan.   
        "Physically, I hope so." Klaus answers. "Emotionally, well... that will take some time but I think she knows that."   
        Without another word, Klaus took his leave and Stefan was left with his ever growing guilt.

************

Third's POV,  _Mikaelson Manor_  
  
        Esther's body was collapsed on the floor, a shaking Rebekah was kneeling on the floor beside her, mourning it seemed. Klaus enters the room quickly carrying a still unconscious Eleanor. Rebekah looks up at him with a blank expression and Klaus looked down at his mother's body unsure of what to make of this.   
        "What's going on?"   
        "She's dead." Rebekah answers. "What's wrong with her?"   
        "She's fallen ill." Klaus responds. "I'm scared she's not gonna make it."   
        Klaus without waiting to hear his sister's response, starts to make his way to their room. He places Eleanor on the bed and grabs a rag and clean water. He starts to place the cool rag on her forehead in hopes that it would lessen the fever but the rag quickly became warm. Klaus cooled the rag and placed it on her forehead again, praying that she'll wake soon.   
        "Come on, love." Klaus says grasping onto her hand. "Open your eyes."   
        Nothing happened. Eleanor remained unconscious, beads of sweat on her skin, and Klaus couldn't help but grow angry at himself for being so useless.   
        "The witch you called for is here," Rebekah says from the door of his room. The red hair of [Christine Lore](http://personeseries.altervista.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/tumblr_niwa7kw00e1sqeq3do4_250.gif) popped into the room with her bag at her side. Catching sight of the hybrid, she made her way in and sets her bag on the bed.   
        "Who's she?"   
        "Someone I care about." Klaus growls out. "What took you so long?"   
        "Traffic," Christine answered sarcastically. Klaus put himself between Eleanor and Christine, a paranoid feeling settling in him. Though he did argue with Eleanor this morning of his "trust" with his loyal league of witches, they were some circumstances that his witches would try something.   
        "What will you do to her?"   
        "Check over her vitals and other such things." Christine answers glaring up at the hybrid. "That's my job, Klaus."   
        Klaus still gave her a heated and threatening staredown before stepping away and allowing Christine to do her check-up. Christine did everything a normal doctor would do. She took Eleanor's temperature and checked for any infections or werewolf bites. She tried to take her pulse but immediately stopped when she noticed that Eleanor didn't have one.   
        "Ok, vampire with a high fever that's not breaking." Christine says to herself. "No signs of a werewolf bite or hybrid bite. Is there something you have to tell me? Maybe help me find why you're girlfriend's is out cold."   
        "This never happened before." Klaus tells her. "She did once have some side effects due to a cursed cave it seems... that was when I wasn't here so I don't know the details on that one."   
        "Anything else?" Christine asks him searching through her bag.  
        "Uhh..." Klaus mumbles racking his brain on something. "She did participate in a hefty spell just yesterday. Our Marked Souls was the only strong magical source that a nearby witch could use to unlink this powerful spell. Eleanor volunteered herself but... but she seemed fine right afterwards, just a bit tired."   
        "Has she been feeding well?" Christine asks him taking out a notebook and some herbs.   
        "She had a blood bag this morning." Klaus tells her.   
        "And from the vein?" Christine asks him. "When was the last time she's done that?"   
        "I believe 8 or 9 years." Klaus answers unsurely. Christine sighs at that and removes the warm rag of Eleanor's forehead.   
        "I need you to bring me a blood bag right now." Christine orders. "And candles. I need candles lit equally around the room."   
        Klaus starts to leave the room but stops at the entrance.   
        "If harm comes to her in any way..."   
        "Hold your threats, Klaus." Christine says annoyed. "They don't scare me."   
        Klaus just huffs at that but immediately grabs everything Christine had asked of him. Christine having a moment alone with Eleanor, sat down on the bed and watched the vampire. Christine had a past with Klaus, and not a good one though she remained loyal to him still. Christine parted Eleanor's golden hair seeing the vampire's eyes flicker under her closed eyelids.  
        The witch doctor had no idea what could be happening to the vampire in front of her but she had some theories. Theories that she wasn't about to share until she was sure of it. Some of the things Klaus said gave her enough evidence to hypothesize what was going on with Eleanor Salvatore. Yet Christine Lore needed more evidence than simple words.  
        Klaus came shortly and lit the candles around the bedroom. Christine placed the blood bag into her bag and pulled out a handmade, simple voodoo doll. Klaus pauses as he catches sight of it. His paranoia once again rising at the sight of the doll. No good came with voodoo dolls and his mistrust in the witch doctor he hired flourished.   
        "What is that for?" Klaus growls out. Christine gave an icy glare to Klaus.   
        "Don't worry," she answers. "It's not going to be used to torture her. I just need it to pinpoint the source of the illness."   
        "How so?" Klaus asks him.   
        "Representational Magic. I just need a drop of her blood." Christine answers. "It'll be used to represent her and I'll cast the spell on the doll to show me where all this pain and sickness is coming from. Nothing harmful."   
        "I don't trust this."  
        "Then why did you call me, Klaus?" Christine asked him accusingly. "If not to help, then why?"   
        Klaus withheld his complaints and looked down at Eleanor who seemed to be shaking now. He grasped her hand, any arguments wanting to be made subsided.   
        "I just want her to be better," Klaus answers, not able to hide the image of the broken man he is now. "I want her back."   
        Christine wanted to feel empathy for him but those feelings were long gone. As for the girl, she would help her. Christine did feel pity for the unconscious vampire that was cursed as Klaus' soulmate and was now suffering because of it. The witch doctor unwillingly places a hand on Klaus' shoulder.   
        "I'll bring her back to you but you must let me do this." she tells him.   
        Klaus slowly nods and looks back at Eleanor.   
        "I need you to leave the room. This won't work if you're in here."   
        Klaus knew that time wasted arguing was time wasted in helping Eleanor. He swallowed his paranoia and hesitantly walked out of the room, holding his threats in his tongue. One last glance at the sleeping Eleanor and a small threatening glare towards Christine before Klaus fully removed himself out of the room. Christine sighed and looked down at the vampire.   
        "Let's begin, shall we?" 

*************

        I woke up this time to the setting sun, no longer feeling tired or sick or any sort of ill and aching feelings. I still felt a bit warm but that was quickly fading away. The bedroom was lit in candle light and for a second I thought it was Klaus attempting a romantic setting before I caught sight of a short hair red-headed woman washing some rag doll in a bowl of murky water. Everything that happened prior this, came back to me.   
        "Who are you?" I ask, my voice dry.   
        "Christine Lore," she answers without looking up from her task. "Klaus called me in to help you."   
        "Yeah, I know." I tell her, causing Christine to look up at me confused. "I wasn't this bad this morning. Klaus killed this sort of friend of mine in front of my eyes and I think I passed out because of it."  
        Christine's still looked condescendingly confused at me.   
        "I know that's weird." I begin to mumble. "A vampire who couldn't handle some guy getting his neck snapped but... something inside me didn't like the sight of that for some reason. I don't know really..."   
        Christine doesn't offer any comment or words of comfort. Instead she takes out the rag doll out of the water and starts to dry it on a hand towel.   
        "So..." I say trying to fill the silent gap. "What was wrong with me?"   
        "Let me call in Klaus and I'll tell you both." Christine states. "I hate having to repeat myself."   
        Without another word, Christine walks to the doors and opens it. She disappears down the hall and I quickly push the sheets off me. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and looked at the bowl of murky water. There was some dirt and hints of red mixed around. Other than that, the water held nothing suspicious. I would have looked through Christine Lore's bag but she soon came in with Klaus behind her. Once he caught sight of me, he immediately rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.   
        "You told me you were feeling better."   
        "Well, I was." I tell him. "And then suddenly I didn't. I don't know how to explain it to you."   
        "Good thing that I do." Christine says interrupting the moment. She takes out the blood bag out of her bag and tosses it on my lap. "Your body was already weak with the heavy spell that you did. It forced your immune system to shut down for a bit. Then to add to the already horrible mix, you drank out of an expired blood bag." Klaus and I inspect the label seeing that she was correct. It was just two months past the expiration date. "The blood made you feel better for the first few hours and then it caused a bad allergic reaction; fever, nausea, aches in your muscles and bones... the list goes on."  
        "So that was all it was." I say confused. "An allergic reaction?"   
        "Yup," Christine answers zipping up her bag and placing it on her arm. "That's why it's better for you vampires to drink from the vein. There's no risk in getting bad blood."   
        "So that's it?" I still asked not trusting her simple diagnosis. "Blood from the vein and I'm set?"  
        "Why are you so upset?" Klaus asked me confused.   
        "I don't know!" I exclaim. "I refuse to believe that what happened to me today was not magic related. Even you didn't feel what was happening to me. Don't you find that strange?"   
        "Look," Christine interrupts the couple. "I gave you the true diagnosis. It's not up to me if you believe it or not but what I said is true. I wouldn't lie to the almighty Klaus and his soulmate."   
        "She knows?" I whispered aggressively to Klaus.        
        "She needed to know everything about you." Klaus tells me.   
        I shake my head at him and looked up at Christine. I was still unsure whether to trust her or not but she did just save my life... I think. I also couldn't argue with her diagnosis. It made sense and I couldn't argue with it.   
        "So... how much do we owe you for your services?" I ask her.   
        "Nothing," Christine answers. "I'm loyal to Klaus."   
        Klaus smiled at that statement while I was still left unsure. The way she claimed her loyalty to Klaus seemed to have an underline of anger but it quickly vanished as she smiled at us. A smile that whichever you looked at it held charm.   
        "I should be off," she says. "My job here is done."   
        "Thank you again, Christine." I say as she reaches the doors. She tilts her head at me before disappearing out into the hall. Klaus pulled me into his arms again and kissed the top of head. He whispered his fears about losing me and as I wanted to comfort him, something inside my head told me that this was far from over. I looked over the expired blood bag and thought back to Christine. 

**************

Third's POV,  _Salvatore Boarding House_  
  
        Rebekah and Klaus could hear the tussle that was going on downstairs. They could smell the human blood that was shed and could hear the mocks of the alter ego of Alaric and the tired responses of Stefan. Klaus was impressed as to how far Stefan was going with the torture while Rebekah looked unamused to the actions happening one level below them. Yet it only took a couple of more minutes before both Originals got the answer they've been waiting for all day.   
        " _It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it."_ a manic Alaric gasped out.   
        After that, the footsteps of Stefan could be heard ascending the stairs and the Originals were not going to hide their presence. They find Stefan typing away on his phone before looking up at them in shock. He had not expected them to be waiting for him already.   
        "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Klaus asks him.  
        Stefan didn't know what to say and Klaus motioned Rebekah to reach the bi-polar Alaric. While he waited for his sister, Klaus made himself at home and poured himself a drink. Rebekah brings up a badly wounded Alaric and Klaus just smirks at that.  
        "That's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan?" Klaus mockingly asks him. "I would have been more gentle."   
        "I'm gonna take him to the caves." Rebekah tells Klaus before turning to Alaric. "You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong."   
        Rebekah pushes a tied up Alaric out the door and she departs with him.   
        "And then there was one." Klaus states. "I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore."  
        "How's my sister?" Stefan asks changing the subject.  
        "She's awake and well." Klaus answers. "Just a case of bad blood."   
        "Klaus..." Stefan whispers tired of the jabs of his broken family.   
        "Oh, not your family's bad blood. Though that affects her too." Klaus informs him. "No, Eleanor had food poisoning due to some expired blood bag still lingering in the house. She's recovering as we speak."   
        Stefan nods at this and turns away from him.   
        "So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?"   
        "I should." Klaus answers. "I really should but I won't."   
        "And why not?" Stefan asks him. "You've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't."   
        "You're right." Klaus answers. "Mainly it's the same reason I should kill you that prevents me from doing so."   
        "Hmm," Stefan hums out a fake smile on his face. "Let me guess... Eleanor."   
        "The one and only." Klaus says. "There's nothing you can do to take her away from me."   
        "I know." Stefan simply says, giving in to the reality of the situation. Damon has been struggling with it but Stefan has known all along his feelings towards their broken chaos. His guilt, regrets... his eyes were slowly opening. "I know she won't leave your side."  
        "Do you now?" Klaus asks surprised.   
        "I do." Stefan states. "It's all my fault, you know? It's not her fault for the wedge in our family. It's not her fault for her past. It's not her fault for falling for you. It's mine."  
        Klaus watched silently as Stefan blamed himself.   
        "I was the one who called her here. I was the one who not only once, but twice, put her across your path." Stefan continues. "I almost killed her, my  _own_ sister, and I practically judged her killings when mine are a thousand times more worse."  
        Stefan takes a deep breath and collects himself.   
        "I can't be her brother." Stefan states. "I don't deserve to be her brother."   
        "Why are you telling me all this?" Klaus asks confused. "Why not tell her?"  
        "Because it won't make her feel better." Stefan answers. "I'm not happy to admit this but... you make her happy and you protect her more than Damon and I would have ever had. We prioritize Elena over our own sister and that's not healthy. I don't know... I... I just need someone to look over her and if that's you, then so be it."   
        "I love her, you know?" Klaus asks him. "I'll protect her with my life."   
        "I expect that," Stefan says with a serious expression. "If any harm comes to her..."   
        "I said I'll protect her, Stefan."   
        "Then I guess there's nothing else for me to say." Stefan states leaving the room and giving Klaus solitude. Klaus set his drink down, watched the dying fire, and grabbed his coat. The boxes of Eleanor's lighters was on top of the coffee table and Klaus decided to take that too. He walked out of the Salvatore Boarding House and couldn't help but think that though her family was indeed broken, he saw the hope Eleanor was so desperately clinging onto in reconciliation. Maybe he was wrong after all, maybe she did have a family and a home here.  
  
 _Just Outside Mystic Falls..._  
  
        Christine parked the rented car on the side of the road. The shadows of the forest hid her black car from any passing car. You would only be able to see her if you were looking for her but no one was. Klaus was under the impression she left town. Klaus was also under the impression that what she told him and his girlfriend was actually true.   
        Christine held the ringing phone in her ear and pulled her bag onto her lap. She opened it, rummaged through spell books and herbs, until her fingers were caught in the stickiness of a used label. Christine smiled at the printed letters of the blood bag.   
  
         _Blood Type: AB-_  
        Expiration Date: 8/19/12  
        Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...  
  
        The witch doctor couldn't help but chuckle as she threw the real label of the blood bag outside her window. Her hands reached into her bag once again and grabbed the rag doll. Christine did feel guilty lying to the innocent vampire stuck in Klaus' clutches. Pity, more exactly. The girl didn't know what she gotten herself into. She should have ran when she could.   
        The phone ringed a couple of more times before it finally answered.   
        "Took you long enough," Christine says annoyed. "I've got news."   
        Christine didn't care much for their response. She was distracted by the voodoo doll in her hands. It was clean of any blood of Klaus' girlfriend but it still held the exact location of the source of her illness.  
        "I found his weakness," Christine says interrupting whatever rant they were going on in. The other end goes silent, a sign for her to continue. "Her name is Eleanor Salvatore, a vampire, and Klaus' Soulmate."  
        Christine traces the doll with her finger. Touching the rough exterior of the head, to it's neck, down to her stomach. A faint dark spot was on the doll's stomach. Christine smiled as she traced the outline of the dry blood.   
        She didn't want to drag the innocent vampire into this. Christine hated manipulating people but it was the only way to get what she wanted, her revenge on Klaus. All these years, she did whatever he's told her to do. Christine couldn't say no. The first and the last time she said that her innocent girlfriend paid the price and Christine had never been able to live that down. An eye for an eye, she thought. She lost her soulmate, so Klaus would lose his... and more.  
        "Klaus doesn't have one weakness... he has two." Christine states with a small grin. Her finger left the stomach all together, seeing the clear figure of a baby on the doll's abdomen. "The girl's with child."


	29. Paranoia

        I looked through the fridge searching all of the blood bags. I checked each label, each expiration date, and found everything to be normal. I sighed as I closed the fridge door and become startled as I catch sight of Klaus' smirking face from the doorway of the kitchen. I let out a low chuckle as I held a hand to my non-beating heart.   
        "Have you been watching me this whole time?" I asked him.   
        "Yes," Klaus answers as he makes his way towards me. "It was quite entertaining really."   
        "Really?" I ask as his hands find their way on my waist and mine find a way to his neck. "How so?"   
        "Because you spent an hour looking through our blood fridge and ended up not picking a bloody bag and feeding yet."   
        "Well I'm not hungry," I answer.   
        "Then why would you..."   
        "Because being my paranoid-self, which I'm sure I've inherited by you, I don't trust your red-head witch." I state. "I checked all of our blood bags, Klaus. All of them don't expire until a few months or more. Something's not right."  
        "Do you trust me?" Klaus asks me out of the blue.   
        "Of course I do." I answer.  
        "Well then trust me when I tell you that none of my witches would dare cause me harm or harm anyone I care about."  
        "Then how do you explain the expired blood?"   
        "How do you explain that you're all cured up?" Klaus asks me back. "Look at you! You're fine, we're fine, everything's fine."   
        Klaus pulled up his charming smile and I couldn't help but relax into him.   
        "Alright," I answer. "You're right. Everything's fine, I'm just being a bit paranoid."   
        "A bit?" Klaus asks mockingly.  
        "You're one to talk," I state as I push him away annoyed. I was about to push past him but Klaus latches onto my wrist and pulls me back towards him. He gives me a quick peck on the lips, still smiling that charming smile of his.   
        "Now don't be mad at me," Klaus states. "My paranoia actually keeps our family safe."   
        I sigh as I hear this.   
        "About our family, how are we with the white oak stake?" I ask him. "Has Rebekah retrieved it yet?"   
        "I don't know," Klaus answers quietly. "She hasn't contacted me yet."   
        "Should we be worried?"   
        "Not at all," Rebekah answers entering the kitchen. Klaus instantly turns to face her, annoyance clear on his face.   
        "What took you so long?" Klaus asks her.   
        "Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Rebekah answers before showing us the stake. "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."   
        "That's it?" I ask her. "It's all over?"   
        "Paranoid about this too, love?" Klaus asks jokingly. I just roll my eyes at him.   
        "I can assure you this is the last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Rebekah states. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"   
        Klaus walks up to her and grabs the stake. He then starts to make his way to the living room and Rebekah and I both follow him. Without hesitation, he throws the stake into the flames of the fireplace. The stake instantly goes up in flames.   
        "Well that's that then." Rebekah comments.   
        "Then it won't come to you as a surprise when I tell you to go pack your bags," Klaus states. "We're leaving."   
        "Today?" Rebekah asks confused. "Eleanor, I thought..."   
        "I think it's obvious that we all need some time away from this place," I tell her. "The drama in my family, the drama that my family has with your family... I just don't think we should stay here anymore."   
        "But tonight is the decade dance." Rebekah states.   
        "So?" Klaus asks not caring.   
        "So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Rebekah argues.   
        "I'm not going to any dance." Klaus argues back. Rebekah just sighs and turns to me instead. I knew better than to get in between their sibling squabble but it was too late for me now.   
        "Come on Eleanor," Rebekah pleads at me now. "It's 20's themed. Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me."   
        "It might be fun," I answer turning to Klaus.   
        "Not you too, now." Klaus exclaims.   
        "Come on! Don’t you remember?" I ask him. "We met for the first time in the decade dance. It was 60’s themed, you were trying to kill my friend, you were also trying to get with me in Alaric’s body… nothing?"   
        "That means nothing to me." Klaus answers hesitantly.  
        "Well it does to me," I state. "Let’s go… let’s end our stay at Mystic Falls the same way we started it, the decade dance, and it’s just perfect since it’s the 1920’s! Those years were one of our best."    
        I stared at Klaus hopefully. His face was completely blank, not showing any hint of his decision. He finally closes his eyes and sighs.   
        "Okay, fine." he gives in. "One last hoorah."  
        "One last hoorah, Nik." Rebekah says happily before leaving the room.   
        "She thinks I did this for her but I actually..."   
        "Did this for me." I finish for him pulling him close to me. "I know and I'm forever grateful."   
        "Is that so?" Klaus asks me with a mischievous grin. I just nod but that wasn't enough for him. Instead he rushes towards me and picks me up by my thighs, giving me no other choice but to grasp onto his shoulders. "Dare to prove to me how  _forever_ grateful you are?"   
        I couldn't help but laugh as Klaus starts to carry me out of the living room and up the stairs. My laughter was cut short as I leaned down to kiss him, forgetting the setting around us. Before I knew it, we made it to our room and from there on, all of my other senses were forgotten as I lost myself to Klaus one more time. 

**************

Klaus was being borderline lazy as I got ready for the dance. Rebekah was nowhere in sight to help me with my predicament as Klaus refused to get out of bed. So I left him behind, searched through my antiques, and [got ready on my own](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199181736). I made sure to walk past him before leaving, causing him to rush out of bed and start getting ready. We were going to be late but I didn't really mind.   
        As we walked in, all we could see were teenagers dancing. I've realized my mistake when I caught sight of Caroline looking at me with a disgusted look. There was no one here I knew and if I did, which was only Bonnie, had her own date to keep her company.  
        "Maybe it was a bad idea to come here," I tell Klaus grabbing onto his arm. "Let's go."   
        "You were so excited about tonight." Klaus states. "What's wrong?"  
        "Everyone's giving me the evil eye. Let's just bail, please."   
        Klaus seems to consider it but shakes his head.   
        "Sorry can't do that." Klaus replies. "Rebekah and you tagged team me into coming. We’re not going anywhere.”  
        “Klaus…” I start to say but he interrupts me.  
        “Besides, you look extremely beautiful tonight. I’m not allowing the world to miss your beauty."  
        “You really think I look nice?”   
        “Nice, no. Beautiful, yes.” Klaus corrects me. I couldn’t help but smile at his words. "Now come on, I'll know what will cheer you up."   
        "And what's that?" I ask him.   
        "A dance," he answers pulling me to the dance floor. I laughed as pulls me into his arms with a spin. One hand was on my waist while the other held my hand. We swayed slowly to a mellow jazz song. I laid my head on his chest feeling contempt in the moment.   
        "Are you going to tell me what made you upset earlier?" Klaus asks me after a while.   
        "Please don't ruin the moment." I answer.   
        "I won't, I'll just kill whoever made you upset quietly and out of your line of sight."  
        I chuckled at that and shook my head at him.   
        "So are you going to tell me or not?"   
        "Caroline was just glaring at me, that's all." I tell him. I could feel the low growl in Klaus' throat and quickly look up at him. "Don't do anything, please. I just want to enjoy this dance with you."    
        "We're leaving town tomorrow." Klaus states. "I doubt they'll miss a blond vampire."   
        "She was nice to me before this." I say trying to reason with him. "And her loyalty to Elena is very strong. Not well placed, but admirable."   
        "Now you sound like Elijah..." Klaus complains. I couldn't help but laugh at his snarl.   
        "I love you, Klaus." I state seeing how he visibly relaxed at those simple words. "So just..."   
        "Marry me."   
        "What?" I ask confused.   
        "Marry me." Klaus repeats making me realize that I hadn't actually misheard him.   
        "Klaus..."   
        "I should have done this 200 years ago. Told you to leave that small town boy and small town home because it wasn't enough for you. I should have asked you to run away with me but I didn’t. I was a coward. The same way I was a coward in the 20’s and gave you a lighter instead of a ring. Eleanor Salvatore, you’re the only woman I love, and you’re the only woman I’ll ever love. Please do me the honors of being my wife..."   
        "Yes," I whisper as tears rose to my eyes. "Yes, I'll love to be your wife."   
        Klaus just laughed as he grabbed me and spun me around. People were looking at us strangely but I didn't care.   
        "I don't have a ring..."   
        "I don't care." I respond. "All I care about is you and spending forever with you."   
        Klaus kisses me suddenly and I live in that fraction of that moment before he pulls away.   
        "Where the bloody hell is Rebekah?" he asks looking around the gym. "She'll have a field day once she hears this."   
        "I don't know," I answer not catching sight of her. "You go look for her, I'll wait for you."   
        Klaus smiles at me once more and pulls me into a quick kiss before disappearing into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Leaving Klaus to find Rebekah, I slowly make my way to the drinks table. Failing to notice that Matt was restocking drinks at the time.   
        "Don't you ever get tired of serving drinks to people?" I ask him.   
        "Should I call you dead girl or killer girl?" Matt asks in return.   
        I grab my cup of punch and sigh.   
        "I’ll take that as my cue to leave…"   
        "No, no, wait. I’m sorry that was uh…" Matt rambles causing me to stop my retreat. "I was just trying to make a joke. A poor one at that. Sorry."   
        "Don’t be sorry, I just um," I start to say. "I just expected that from you, that's all."   
        "What?" Matt asks confused.           
        "I mean… you’ve must have heard of my past hunting habits and since you fit the criteria…well, I thought from everyone you would be the one who’ll hate me the most."   
        "If we’re comparing Salvatore’s right now, you’re honestly the better one out of the three."  
        "You don’t even know me like you do my brothers."   
        "You're right. I don’t know you, but I’ve heard a lot about you." Matt responds. "Though the bad stuff is pretty grave, the good stuff is also pretty good. What you’ve done for Bonnie…"   
        “Bonnie’s a good friend and I really don’t deserve her."   
        "There’s a lot of things people don’t deserve." Matt states. "For example, you and Klaus… really, dead girl?"   
        I laugh at his question not daring to indulge him to what happened just a few seconds ago.  
        "It seems that only I have the pleasure to really know him." I answer. “I love him, Matt. More than I thought I would."   
        "Love is love." Matt whispers. "Can’t really judge you I guess.”   
        I couldn't help but laugh as I analyzed our situation.   
        "I'm sorry, it's just... you were the first person I met in Mystic Falls. You didn’t even know me and you were nice to me. Even now, after you know of my past and more, and you’re still just so nice. Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?"   
        "I'm one of the good ones, so I've been told." Matt remarks.   
        "Yeah, and because you're one of the good ones, which are rare these days, I hope you don't mind if I give you a piece of advice." I state causing Matt to look at me questioningly. He nods anyways and I take a deep breath. "I know that you and Elena have history and are really good friends..."  
        "And this has to do with...?"   
        I sigh knowing that this wasn't my place and I might actually be destroying the one other human relationship that was still intact in this town but I had to make sure that Matt came out of this alive.  
        "One way or the other Elena is spoken for."   
        "Elena is just my friend, Eleanor. I'm just looking out for her."   
        "And who's looking out for you?" I ask him. Matt becomes silent. "It's people like you, like Bonnie, who have no one looking after them when things go wrong. I just... sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire."   
        Matt sighs and looks away from me. I realize at that moment that I might have ruined one of the few things that were going good for me. I was ready to take my drink and leave before Matt turns back to me.   
        "There's something I have to tell you," Matt states before taking a deep breath. "That day when your secret was revealed... Elena came to me and asked me to help her find dirt on you. I refused because I knew it was a bad idea and I just assumed she let it go but... now I know she didn't."   
        "You knew?" I whisper to him.   
        "I didn't know about the lighters, I swear!" Matt says pulling his hands up in surrender. "I just knew she wanted me to sneak into the Boarding House and search for something that could taint your reputation."   
        “She planned this.” I say in realization. “She didn’t just accidentally come across the box, she looked for it.”  
        “Eleanor, please don’t do…”  
        “What can I do, Matt?” I exclaim to him. “I accuse her, either Stefan or Damon will step up to defend her. I hurt her, I prove to everyone here that _I’m_ the monster. There’s nothing that I can do that will prove her the monster and me the innocent.”  
        “I’m so sorry, Eleanor.” Matt states with a guilt ridden expression. I could only look at him, my emotions all over the place, unsure of what I felt about him in this moment. It became worse when I saw Elena parade in with Stefan in tow.  
        “I need to go for a smoke…” I whisper.  
        “Eleanor…” Matt calls out grabbing my wrist, noticing my line of sight. Once I felt his hand on my wrist, I quickly pulled away from him.  
        “Please don’t touch me.” I hiss at him. “Right now, all I feel is this urge to rip out your throat. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if you keep me here a second longer.”  
        Matt lets go of me very quickly, staring at me with concerned eyes.  
        “I’m so sorry, Matt.” I manage to tell him before running away from him.  
        I wasn’t sure if my apology would be able to do anything after my threat to kill him but my mind was too occupied by the beating hearts all around the room. I run out of the room and into one of the empty school hallways. There I took some needed deep breaths to calm the anxiety that was in my veins. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on the metal lockers, trying to find a moment of peace.  That moment never came as hands were on my mouth stifling any noise. I snap my eyes open only to find Klaus’ grin. I instantly relaxed and he chuckled as he let me go.  
        “Scaredy cat,” he comments stepping away from me. I push on his chest again, wanting to wipe that grin off his face.  
        “That is _so_ not the way you say hi to your new fiancee.” I exclaim. “You scared me half to death.”  
        “How so?” Klaus asks me. “The last of the white oak stake is gone, we’re at a high school dance,  we’re about to leave for wherever you want to leave to… what’s got you so afraid? Wait! Let me take a guess… still paranoid about Christine.”  
        “Can you please just let that go?” I ask him tiredly, grabbing the lapels of his white coat and bringing him closer to mean. I rest my forehead on his chest and felt relaxed as his hands came to land on my arms. “You’ve proved your point. The almighty Klaus is always right. Can we please just get out of here now?”  
        "I don't want to yet. I'm quite enjoying my night."   
        “You know you look very dapper tonight too.” I state eyeing his white suit. “I wonder who you were trying to impress.”  
        “Oh there’s this young woman, known her for ages.” Klaus answers with a grin. “You might actually know her she’s blond, yay high, and got quite a mouth…”  
        “I think I know who you’re talking about.” I state. “Your sister, Rebekah.”  
        “No, that’s… I didn't find her for your information but no, I wasn't talking about her.” Klaus chuckles out. “Let’s put that sarcastic little mouth of yours to use and kiss me already.”  
        “Well since you asked so nicely.” I state grabbing the lapels of his coat again and bringing him closer to me.  
        I press my mouth on his, nothing about it being simple and sweet. Klaus quickly finds his tongue into my mouth, asserting his dominance that I always gave to him. I find myself in the same compromising position of this morning, his hands holding my waist and my hands holding onto his neck, as he forces me up against him. Klaus starts to walk us into a dark classroom, breaking the kiss in order to not let us run into something.  
        “What are you doing?” I whisper as my lips kiss his jaw line and down to his neck.  
        “Well I’ve never gone to high school…”  
        “And neither have I.”  
        “And neither have you,” Klaus continues with a chuckle as he breaks the handle of the door, surely being locked.  He slowly starts to walk us into the darkness of the classroom and sets us down on the teacher’s desk. “But I’m almost certain that these dances are excuses for us young people to…”  
        I kiss him, interrupting his sentence.  
        “I like how your mind works, Mr. Mikaelson.”  
        "I know you do, Mrs. Mikaelson." Klaus says before kissing me once more but I pull away as I search around the room. I could only see shadows of desks and textbooks and a large window on the opposite side of the room also revealing shadows.  
        “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re the only one’s here.”  
        “You know, I’ve never been in a horror movie.” I state with a smirk. “But I’m almost certain that every murder scene starts with the line _We’re alone_ or _We’re the only one’s here_.”  
        “I assure you, and your cute little paranoid self, that we’re fine.” Klaus says before kissing me once more. I sigh but as always his lips managed to make me forget about everything I was ever worried about. I lean into him once more and pull him closer to me.  Our hands moved against each other’s skin, finding the simple contact blissful.  The kiss was quickly becoming heated, almost shutting down all of our senses when a crash from the hallway caught our attention.  
        “What was that?” I ask confused. Klaus quickly puts his coat back on, not offering me a response. He starts to make his way to the door but I grab onto his arm. “Where are you going?”  
        “To rip off the head of whoever stopped our little session.” Klaus answers. “Stay here.”  
        “Klaus, every time the guy tells the girl to stay here, he dies and then the girl dies shortly after.”  
        “This isn’t a horror movie, Eleanor.” Klaus states. “And nothing can kill me anymore, we’re safe.”  
        I let out a hesitant sigh, knowing that there was no way I could convince him to stay or take me with him.  
        “Fine, I’ll just wait here then.”  
        Klaus walks back to me and presses a quick kiss on my forehead before rushing out of the classroom. I sighed as the door closes shut behind him and wait. I push myself off the desk and start to pace. The shadows from outside seemed to flicker, as if something was moving quickly. I hear the door of the classroom creak open but don’t bother to turn around as my eyes were too focused trying to catch a sight of something from the window.  
        “Klaus, I think something’s out there…” I start to say as I turn around. I stop talking as I catch sight of a hooded figure in front of me. “Who the hell are you?”  
        The hooded figure raises a hand towards me, causing my head to burst into a thousand small pains. I groan as I clutch my head and my knees hit the floor. From there on, the hooded figure pulls out a stake, and as much as I wanted to stand up and fight this hunter off, I couldn’t. I felt the veins of my eyes appear and my fangs come out. A loud hiss was about to pass my lips when suddenly the hooded figure’s neck is magically snapped.  
        I sigh in relief as my head is released from the mind-splitting migraines. Finally gaining back my strength I look up, expecting Klaus’ face. What I found myself looking at instead was grey eyes filled with age looking down at me tiredly.  
        “Sealia?”

*************

Third POV,  _Mystic Falls Cemetery_

Esther and Alaric walked through tombs reaching the Salvatore mausoleum. Alaric was not really sweet, vampire-loving Alaric. Instead his evil personality was in charge now following Esther with hesitation to her plan in killing all of the vampire race. Esther knew he was still hesitant to side with her but she really didn't care much. In the end, he would do what she would tell him to do.   
        Esther, after losing half her strength due to her son's malicious ways, was able to formulate a stronger plan still. Being able to use Rebekah's body, though without her consent, she managed to trap Klaus and his beloved. Not only was her daughter's body useful in that way, but Esther was also able to intercept Klaus' so-called witch doctor. From their her plan really did take off and everything was going according to plan.   
        "Why are we here?" Alaric asks confused to the setting.   
        "Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." Esther answers as she opens the tomb of the Salvatore crypt. This revealed a stone table with a bowl for her spell. "I'll need your ring."   
        "Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric asks her becoming more convinced that she was up to something against him.   
        "I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim." Esther explains to him. "If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible."   
        Alaric still hesitantly pulls off his ring and hands it to her. From there on, Esther drops it into the bowl and starts to chant her spell. The flames burst up from the bowl and the ring instantly melts. Esther stirs the melted ring with the remaining white oak stake, revealing that the stake that Niklaus burned earlier was a fake. Esther collecting most of the melted metal from the ring onto the stake then turns it upside down. The metal pours down on the white oak stake and fuses itself onto it. Seeing the final completion of her product, Esther hands it to Alaric.  
        "The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter." 

************* 

        I was in too much of a shock to attempt to process how an old roommate, who more so was a pain in the ass more than a friend, was alive in front of me. My eyes scanned her face, the freckles around her nose and cheek, the same wise grey eyes, the exact disappointing look she always carried around the cabin.  Sealia was no longer looking at me, instead her focus was on the hooded figure.  
        “You’re in trouble.” She simply states.  
        “No shit, Sherlock. I almost died!” I exclaim.  
        There was no time to continue this argument as Klaus burst into the room with an expression that he was ready to kill, maim, and torture. His eyes land on Sealia, then to the dead hooded figure, and back to Sealia. He lets out a low growl starting to stalk towards her when she immediately casted her hand up and forced him against a row of desk.  
        “Put your claws down, Niklaus. I’m not here to do any harm.”  
        That seemed to piss Klaus even more as he stood up, ready to attack her again. I quickly stand up and put myself between the two.  
        “Klaus, she’s a friend.” I state.  
        That seemed to only relax him a bit, stepping away from her, but still holding a killer glare. I sigh as I turn away from him and back to Sealia who seemed amused by Klaus’ antics.  
        “I’ve gotta say that this Klaus is nicer than the other Klaus I’ve met.”  
        “I’ve never seen you in my life. Who the hell are you?” Klaus growls at her.  
        “Sealia.” I state. “Her name is Sealia. She was my witch roommate before I came back to Mystic Falls. I thought she died, but here she is, alive, saving my life.”  
        Hearing that caused Klaus to back off entirely of Sealia or for now anyways.  
        “By the way, how are you alive? “ I snap towards her. “The last I’ve seen you, you were a ghost or an illusion from my sick mind. How are you here?”  
        “It’s a long story,” Sealia answers. “What matters right now is that you and Klaus are in trouble.”  
        “How so?” I ask her concerned.  
        “Eleanor, don’t believe a word she says.” Klaus states beside me. “Her timing…”  
        “Her timing was perfect!” I exclaim. “A second longer and I would be dead. Klaus, look at the body at our feet. Something is obviously wrong and Sealia is here to help us.” I turn to her, a blank expression on her face. “You are here to help us, right?”  
        “It’s my job,” she answers.          
        “You want me to trust this random witch of yours?”  
        “Do you trust me?” I ask him instead. Klaus sighs noticing where this was going.  
        “Of course I do.”  
        “Then trust me when I say that Sealia is a friend here to help.”    
        Klaus just sighs and relentlessly allows me to have control of the situation. I take a deep breath and turn to a waiting Sealia.  
        “What kind of trouble are we in?” I ask her.  
        “For our current time and location, you have one trouble to worry about.” Sealia starts off. “A league of witches, accumulated over the years, finally got their chance to bring you down.”  
        “Me?” I ask confused.  
        “No,” Sealia answers before turning to Klaus. “You.”  
        Klaus just laughs at that and I look at him seriously, not sharing his sentiment.  
        “I’m sorry,” he says between breaths. “The threat of witches actually trying to kill me is funny to me. There’s nothing they could possibly do to end me. The last of the white oak stake is gone.”  
        “That’s what you think, but that problem comes later.” Sealia exclaims. “Listen here Klaus, these witches aren’t here to kill you, they’re here to take something from you.”    
        "Whatever valuable witch relic they're looking for is packed up in storage on my plane." Klaus states annoyed.   
        "They don't want some old relic. They want her." Sealia exclaims pointing at me.   
        "Why would they want me?" I ask her.   
        "Does this girl look familiar?" Sealia asks us as she kneels down next to the dead hooded body and pulls down the hood down revealing a familiar redhead, Christine Lore. I turn to Klaus who seemed to be realizing now the seriousness of our situation.   
        "She knew you're my soulmate." Klaus states.   
        "And now this league of witches know too." Sealia tells us. "There's more you have to know. Eleanor, you're..."   
        Something is thrown through the window and glass flies through the air. Klaus quickly rushes us under a desk, preventing us from being impaled. I look up and search for Sealia as fog quickly filled the room. Suddenly, I'm being pulled up and Klaus is rushing us out of the classroom. I manage to keep up with him but I kept on looking back in hopes that I'll see Sealia running with us.   
        "Rebekah, call me back immediately!" Klaus exclaims on his phone. "I only came to this ridiculous dance because you and Eleanor begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found and we're both in trouble."   
        Klaus and I make it out of the school before we're stopped by an invisible force. I look down and notice a line of salt surrounding what seemed to be the whole school.   
        "What is this?" Klaus exclaims.   
        "Your mother is back." Stefan answers from behind us.   
        "And she brought some friends." I whisper looking at the moving shadows in the parking lot coming closer to us. It seemed like a hundred hooded witches were making their ways in here. I turn to Klaus, who seemed to evaluate our situation. "This is very bad timing but... I told you so." 

*************

        The witches were quickly approaching and we were trapped with a boundary spell. Following Stefan's lead, Klaus drags me back inside the school. It was safer in here than out there. As we walked down the hallways, Sealia founds us and ushers us into a room with Bonnie, Damon, Jamie, Jeremy. Sealia shuts the door, closes the blind from all the windows, and turns back to me.   
        "You should be safe in here." Sealia tells me.  
        "How are we safe in here?!" I exclaim. "There's hundreds of pissed off witches making their way inside to kidnap me for whatever reason!"  
        "A hundreds witches want what with you?!" Bonnie and Stefan exclaim at the same time.   
        "It's because of me." Klaus answers.   
        Stefan's face quickly turned one of rage. I almost thought he was going to attack Klaus, that was if, Damon hadn't done it first.   
        "You motherfucking asshole." Damon growls throwing Klaus against the classroom wall. "That's my sister! My sister's life at stake."   
        Damon repeated that phrase over and over again as he punched and kicked Klaus. I quickly push him away angry at him for many reasons.   
        "Damon, stop!" I shout. "Stop it already! You can't just ignore me for days and then beat up my fiancee the next for defending my honor! What is wrong with you?!"   
        The whole room turned silent staring at me.   
        "What did you just say?" Damon whispers very quietly. "Fiancee?"   
        I ignore his question and pull up Klaus.   
        "None of this is your fault, ok?" I tell Klaus who was unusually silent. "I was sick. You had to do what you had to do. It wasn't your fault."   
        "Eleanor, I asked you a question!" Damon exclaims behind me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before I turned to my older brother.   
        "He's my soulmate." I state firmly. "I'm marrying him, Damon."  
        Damon's angry expression disappears and he's the one who becomes silent now. Stefan's face was unreadable but I didn't find myself carrying that much for my brother's opinion. They made it very clear the past few days that I didn't matter to them anymore.   
        "Can I be the first one to say congratulations, then?" Bonnie asks from her corner of the room. I couldn't help but laugh and nod at her. She quickly runs up to me and hugs me. "Congrats."   
        "Thank you, Bonnie."   
        "Congrats," Jamie says still standing by the corner of the room. I nod in thanks to him too.  
        "Now that we've got that part settled and people have gotten brutal beatings out of their system, can we return the matter at hand?" Sealia speaks up. This caused my brothers and Bonnie to look at her strangely.   
        "Who the hell is she?" Damon exclaims finding something else to get angry about.   
        "She was the roommate that I lived with before coming here." I answer. "Her name is Sealia, she's a witch, and she's here to help."  
        "I talked with you, didn't I?" Stefan asks.   
        "You did," Sealia answers. "But we're not here to talk about good ol' times. We're here because Esther is planning something against Klaus and there's a league of witches outside that want Eleanor."   
        "What do you suggest we do about it?" Klaus asks her. "We can't step outside We stay inside, they take her. We don't have a lot of options."   
        "Thankfully for you, I got some tricks up my sleeve." Sealia states walking up to the closed shades and opening them a bit. The witches were still hiding in the shadows but were surrounding the boundary. "I managed to reverse the boundary spell a bit. If you can't come out, they can't come in."   
        "But we all need to get out!" Damon exclaims. "Elena..."   
        "Elena is a big girl who makes her own decisions. She can handle herself." Sealia snaps towards him.  
        "I knew there was a reason I kept you along this whole time," I state causing glares to come my way from both my brothers and Jeremy.  
        "Look, we can break the boundary spell but that breaks my spell too." Sealia explains to us. "Right now, they seem to be channeling Esther's power and Esther is channeling their power. If we sever the link, one way or the other, we should be able to save Eleanor and the doppelganger."   
        "Let me out and I'll kill all the bloody witches." Klaus growls out.   
        "It's going to take us a while." Sealia answers.   
        "Us?" Bonnie asks.   
        "Come on, a Bennett witch and a Alexander witch should be enough to break through Esther's spell."   
        "But Esther is a strong witch."   
        "And we're stronger." Sealia responds. "We can do this together."           
        Bonnie sighs but nods at Sealia's request. We all sit back and watch quietly as both witches pull the ingredients of the spell together. Candles were lit in a circle and Sealia and Bonnie held hands as they chanted the spell simultaneously.   
        "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie whispers to me.  
        "She'll be fine, Jamie." I tell him.   
        "What's taking so long?" Klaus asks impatiently beside me. "All boundary spells have a loop hole."   
        Matt enters the room soon after with news.   
        "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier, and the witches aren't doing anything to harm them."   
        "Matt and I can leave, we can stop the witches or Esther ourselves." Jeremy states getting up from his seat. "We just gotta find out where she is."   
        "Suicide, Jeremy." Stefan tells him.   
        Without being able to stop him, Klaus rushes over to Jamie and grabs him by the throat.   
        "Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."   
        "Let him go!" Bonnie shouts.   
        "Not until you get Eleanor out of here safely."   
        "Klaus, stop." I tell him pulling him away from Jamie. Jamie drops to his feet, gasping for air. "Bonnie _is_ helping us right now to save me. I need you to calm down."   
        "You two come with me." Sealia states pointing at both Klaus and I. She then turns to Bonnie. "You start the locator's spell and I'll be back to help you destroy the boundary spell."   
        "What's going on?" I ask Sealia as she drags Klaus and I alongside her.   
        "You'll soon find out." 

*************

        Sealia dragged us into another room once again closing the door and wasting our time in checking all the windows and making a useless security sweep. I distantly see the shadows moving again and the numbers seemed to grow by the second. Sealia quickly pulls down the blinds blocking my sight of the witches once and for all. She finally turns to Klaus and I, sighing as she stared at us. I felt Klaus' impatience grow in that one second of silence.   
        "We're in the middle of a life or death situation and you're wasting our time..."   
        "Silence!" Sealia exclaims cutting Klaus' rant short.   
        "Seriously Sealia, Klaus is right and we don't have time to spare."   
        "Please just be quiet," Sealia says anyways. "I'm trying to find a way to word this carefully."   
        "Word what?"   
        Sealia sighs, she stands up from her seat, and begins to pace slowly. She takes a deep breath and faces us once more.   
        "Christine was called here because Eleanor was sick and by doing so, you allowed her to gain very vital information." Sealia starts to explain.   
        "Yeah, that we're Marked souls. We already knew that was rare and that they'll use me as leverage or a way to torture Klaus. We already knew this, Sealia!"   
        "No, that piece of information is just the peak of the iceberg." Sealia responds. "The spell that Christine casted on you. It revealed what was making you ill. The nausea, the mood swings, soreness everywhere and lightheadedness, do I have to go on?"   
        "What could...?" Klaus begins to ask but the answer was clear to me. Impossible, but very clear. I turn to Klaus slowly, unsure of how I missed this before.   
        "I'm pregnant." I tell him. Klaus' face scrunches up in confusion.   
        "Eleanor..." Klaus says in disbelief but I place a hand on his lips and grab his hand and place it over my stomach.   
        "Shh," I whisper to him. "Just listen."   
        Klaus closes his eyes in concentration and after a while he hears the faint heartbeat of a small child in my womb. His lips turn into a small smile and he opens his eyes into mine, tear-filled.  
        "How?" he asks. "How is this possible?"   
        "Sex, really." Sealia states ruining the moment. "But mainly it has to do with the Marked Souls and that Klaus' werewolf side can offer offspring. Your case is a very special one and if you haven't guessed already your pregnancy isn't going to be normal either."   
        "So what happened to me yesterday..."   
        "It was your body adjusting to sustain life." Sealia explains. "Your heart had to start beating again in order to have blood flowing and all of that human body anatomy crap..."   
        "Does that make me part human, then?"   
        "Just enough humanity to be able to go through this pregnancy."   
        I still had a thousand questions to ask, a thousand answers I needed to know, but now wasn't the place for this. Everything that was happening right now was explained by this one good news.   
        "Christine found out I was pregnant and told them, didn't she?" I ask concerned now. "They want to take me and the baby away."   
        "Two weakness manifested in one body." Sealia states. "They'll want to kill you and your unborn child in order to get to Klaus."   
        "That will not happen." Klaus growls out. "I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe!"   
        "I've been waiting to hear that all night." Sealia sighs out. "Now that I know you'll do  _whatever it takes_  I need you give me some of your blood."   
        "What for?" Klaus asks her.   
        "A spell." Sealia answers. Klaus showed his distaste with that answer and Sealia just rolls his eyes at him. "You said you wanted to keep your family safe, well from what I've seen in your future you'll bring them down with you. The spell I'm casting on Eleanor and the baby will provide security for when that time comes. I assure you when those dark days are over, you two will be back to the way things were. Might even be three by then." 

*************

        Bonnie, in our time of absence, found the location of Esther. Jeremy and Matt were sent out to stop Esther from that end while those who remained behind would fight of the witches outside the boundary waiting for me. Sealia joined Bonnie in attempts to break the boundary spell and the rest of us supernaturals were left to wait for the fight to begin.   
        Klaus and I stood outside, taking in account the many witches that were watching us right, sensing their rage. Klaus could recall every offense for every witch waiting for us outside. He felt guilty, but not for what he did to them, but for what this could possibly cost him.   
        "You know this is your fault." Klaus states. I was confused as to who he was speaking to but Stefan appears slowly by my side. "You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."  
        "I've been done with revenge for quite some time." Stefan responds. "As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again."   
        "And what about these witches here to off your sister?"   
        "We'll fight them off too." Stefan answers.   
        "Are you sure?" I ask him. "I thought you and Damon would be more worried over Elena than me."   
        "You're our sister, Eleanor." Stefan states.   
        "Yeah, well you haven't been treating me like one recently." I reply. "But here's the brutal question that me, as a sister, has to ask to my two idiotic brothers. When Elena makes her choice between you two, when she breaks either of your hearts, would it have been worth losing a sister? Losing a brother for?"   
        Stefan doesn't respond and in the entrance of the school I take notice of Damon's silent presence as well. If they even had an answer, the time never came to say it as Bonnie came out of the school with Caroline, Tyler, and Sealia.   
        "We did it." Bonnie tells us looking at the witches coming closer to us. "The boundary spell is broken." 

*************

        They came fast. Moving faster than the speed of light, faster than any vampire or wolf at their prime. I was hesitant to believe that those around me would actually fight but I was proven wrong when I saw my brothers lead the way into the battle. Caroline and Tyler were up next, then it was Sealia and Bonnie trying to hex as many witches as they could together. With this form of battle, Klaus was given the task to rush me out of this place, but every witch killed seemed to only bring two witches to take their place.   
        Klaus and I ran. As much as I could sense his need for blood and revenge, he grabbed onto my hand and forced me to run to his capacity. We were almost out of the schools grounds when I trip over a tree root and cause Klaus and I to fall hard on the ground.   
        "This always happens in a horror movie," I comment as Klaus quickly pulled us up to our feet.   
        "This is no time for jokes, Eleanor. We must keep running."   
        But it was too late. In our wasted seconds, a circle of witches surround us, chanting a spell. I groan as I feel pain shoot through my whole body. Klaus tries to fight them off but he was sent through a pain spell as well. My body contorted in ways I never thought possible. I was sure I was going to die, denied the happy ending that I wished I deserved. I close my eyes ready to accept the darkness, but it never came.   
        I felt myself being picked up and open my eyes to find Damon holding me up. Stefan was helping Klaus up and the witches that were surrounding us, were gone.   
        "What happened?" I ask confused at the sight around me. The shadows were gone, no dead bodies anywhere, and we were all alone.   
        "Esther's dead." Sealia tells me as she walks over to me. "The power that she was giving these witches is gone. They didn't stand a chance without it."   
        "Am I...?" I begin to ask but Sealia smiles at me for the first time this night. It actually seemed genuine.   
        "You're fine." she answers. "You've got nothing to worry about."   
        I sigh in relief as I heard that and turn to Klaus. I pull myself away from Damon's arms and rush towards Klaus, pulling him into an embrace.   
        "Did you hear that?" I whisper to him. "We're fine."   
        "As much as I love... correction _hate,_  that you two are...whatever, we've got an Elena to save."   
        "Damon..." Stefan sighs out.   
        "What?" Damon exclaims. "We have priorities."   
        I turn away as I hear that and tried not to let it show how much his words affected me. Klaus seems to notice but luckily doesn't voice out his opinions.   
        "Eleanor and I are leaving tomorrow." Klaus states instead. "And seeing that my mother's dead once again, I'll go pick her dead body and pack it away."   
        "You're leaving?" Stefan asks once Klaus left.   
        "You asked me here to save Elena. It's obvious that I can't do that anymore. Especially since she broke into our house, went through my things, and revealed my secrets without a care in the world. I don't know why she did it. I don't really care why anymore but I can't live in this town were my brothers hate me and Elena gets to win every time I'm put against her!"   
        "Eleanor..."   
        "Don't try to make up excuses, Stefan. Damon's words were evidence enough that I can't stay here anymore." I tell him. "Priorities, am I right?"   
        Stefan called out my name but I ignored it. I continued on my way home and was soon joined by Sealia. I didn't understand why she was still doing here. I wasn't even sure how she was here and how she got here just in time. Yet in this time and place I found myself not caring. The only thing I cared about was Klaus and the unborn child in my womb. 


	30. Before Sunset

        Klaus and I were packing the art studios as most of his remaining hybrids packed the rest of the house. He was being very picky about how his paintings and sketches were to be handled so I let him handle that side of the packing while I took care of the art supplies and furniture. Every once in awhile he would stop me from the heavy lifting and scream at Sam, one of our hybrids, to help me out. It was adorable to see him get angry like this but I was only a few weeks pregnant and I was a vampire. I should be able to handle anything.   
        "You've got to stop doing that," I tell him as I was forced into tape duty. Klaus looked up from his bubble wrapping with a confused expression on his face.   
        "Doing what?"   
        "Being so overprotective of me." I say as I walk over to him and sit on his lap. "It's adorable really but think of what the hybrids will say."   
        "And what will my hybrids say?" Klaus asks with a grin.   
        "That the big bad Alpha hybrid is growing soft." I whisper to him. Klaus fakes an alarmed expression before joining me in my laughter.  
        "I don't really care what they'll think of me," Klaus tells me as he briefly kisses my lips. "Once we move into our new home, I'm going to set them free."   
        "Really?" I ask surprised. "That's a pretty big decision."   
        "I always felt distant with my family," Klaus sighs out. "Always believed they would leave me because I was the bastard son... but they've proved me wrong and now that we're having a family of our own, I don't need my hybrids. I don't need to rely on them any longer."   
        Hearing this confession from Klaus, a rare moment that he bared his soul to me, I couldn't help but lean closer to him.  
        "I love you," I whisper to him.  
        "I love you too," Klaus tells me as he leans his forehead against mine. "You're right, I have grown soft."   
        I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips and Klaus just smiled at me.   
        "I'm glad you're laughing again," he tells me. "I thought your brothers had taken that away from you."   
        "They did," I answer sadly but I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but forget that dreadful emotion.  "But you gave it all back."   
        "Marry me?" Klaus asks suddenly with a grin on his face. "Oh wait, I've asked you that already."   
        "You did?" I ask following along. "Because I swear if you did, I would have a ring on my finger. Unless... I said no. Did I say no?"   
        Klaus just chuckles at that before patting my leg reassuringly.   
        "I recalled that you said yes and I was foolish enough not to have a ring." Klaus states. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Well I guess I should fix that, shouldn't I?"   
        I looked at him confused as he grabs his coat that was set aside and rummages through the pockets. He pulls up a black velvet box and hands it to me.   
        "This was my mother's ring," Klaus tells me as I open the box to reveal a small emerald stone wrapped with a silver design. It was beautiful and I could tell that it must have been from their time. I pull out the ring and admire it shortly due to Klaus pulling the ring out of my hand. "But seeing that my mother is an old hag who wants my demise..."   
        Klaus throws the ring into the fireplace and I gasp at the act. Before I could shout at him for his brash actions Klaus pulls out a red velvet box and opens it for me.   
        "...I thought it best to upgrade."   
        I couldn't find the words to say [as I looked at the ring](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=200871325). It was beyond beautiful and I felt like it was best to put in on display than to wear it for eternity. Klaus takes my left hand does me the honor in placing the ring on me.   
        "I've never worn this many diamonds in one hand," I tell him still in shock. I looked at him as I tried to process this moment. "Are you sure...?"  
        "Am I sure I want to marry you? Yes. Am I sure you deserve this ring? Certainly."   
        I couldn't help but laugh at his answer and look back down at the ring. I felt the tears rise to my eyes and I hated myself for them. I usually didn't get so easily emotional and I had the hormones to blame.   
        "Oh God, I can't cry. I'm not going to cry." I whisper to myself as I get off Klaus' lap. He just chuckles at my mumbling as I took a deep breath to calm down.   
        "It's ok to cry, love." Klaus assures me. "They're happy tears."   
        "Oh shut up," I exclaim as I held the rainworks in. Klaus just laughs and shakes his head at me. "It's not funny. I'm pregnant."    
        "I know," Klaus states before standing up and pulling me into his arms. He kisses my shoulder and smiles into my skin. "I know... and I love you and the baby."   
        "You're not making this easier." I whisper as a few tears slipped out. Klaus just smiles and wipes them away. I sigh as I finally felt my emotions level out and the tears disappear. "How are you not feeling any of this?"   
        "Your friend Sealia made a potion last night that dulled down the effects of our bond." Klaus tells me. "I can't feel your pregnancy symptoms and you don't have to worry about getting beat up from my side of the bond."  
        I sigh as I hear this. Sealia had stayed over the night and had been vague about certain details of why she chose this time to visit. I couldn't force her to answer my questions since she was the one who saved my life and the baby's. I owed her one... I owed her more than one.   
        Our peaceful packing atmosphere was disrupted as Rebekah marched into the studio. Klaus pulled himself away from me and glared at his younger sister.   
        "What is it now, Rebekah?"   
        "Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah exclaims.   
        "Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." I say concerned.   
        "Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to Esther's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him." Rebekah goes off. I felt a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach but Klaus remained stoic and unimpressed. "He's strong, Nic. Too strong."   
        "Where is he now?" Klaus asks her.   
        "He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after all of us." Rebekah states. "We need to leave _now_."   
        "We haven't finished packing Rebekah." Klaus states. "And if there's a stake that could kill us, I want it in my possession."   
        "Forget the house! Forget the stake!" Rebekah shouts. "We need to run, Nic!"   
        "What we need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus shouts back.  
        "We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic." Rebekah tells him. Klaus seemed to consider her offer but I wasn't ready to leave. I had reasons of my own to stay a little bit longer.   
        "Klaus..." I say worriedly. "If we leave now, my brothers will be left defenseless... Alaric will use them against me and then you will be dragged back into this mess and I wouldn't be able to..."   
        I couldn't finish my sentence as I sat down on the stool.   
        "You can't be serious," Rebekah complains.  
        "I'm not leaving without her." Klaus growls at her.  
        "I'm leaving now." Rebekah exclaims. "I'm sorry but I just can't stay. Find me when you're done."   
        Klaus doesn't say anything and Rebekah walks out of the room in a fast pace. She bumps into Tyler who just looked at her annoyed.  
        "Move it, sire boy!"   
        "What's her deal?" Tyler asks us as he brought us more boxes. I just shake my head at him and turn to Klaus unhappily with the change of events.   
        "Go pack the kitchen, Tyler." Klaus orders him making the young hybrid to leave the room. Klaus turns to me and presses a kiss on my head. I knew I couldn't be stressing about this situation but knowing that Alaric was an Original Vampire-Hunter after the man I love and his family, I couldn't help but feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. 

 

*************

Third POV _ , Gilbert Residence _

  
        Damon harshly brought Bonnie inside Elena's house. Her neck was still bleeding, the vampire blood that Damon gave her was doing slow work in healing her. Stefan seeing the injured witch quickly offers her a seat and retrieves a damp towel for her neck wound. Bonnie was trying to process what she had done last night while Damon fully remembered and was pretty much pissed.   
        "What do you mean he turned?" Stefan asks after Damon recounted what happened last night " I thought you were standing guard!"   
        "Don't blame me." Damon exclaims. "Blame Bonnie the blood bank. She fed him."  
        "I had no idea what was happening." Bonnie defends herself. "The witches led me there. It wasn't my intention to go there. The witches wanted him to feed so he'll turn."  
        "So, where's the stake now?" Stefan asks them.   
        "Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires?" Damon asks annoyed as he glares at Bonnie. "We don't know."   
        "If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie asks annoyed at him as well.   
        "Because I do stupid things, Bonnie." Damon exclaims. "I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him."   
        Stefan just shakes his head between the two and leans on the counter. He rubs his eyes tiredly before looking back down at Bonnie.  
        "Alright, so how do we kill him now?" Stefan asks.  
        "I've been trying to figure that out." Bonnie states agitatedly. "A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell."   
        "So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asks her.   
        "That's the problem." Bonnie sighs. "I don't know."  
        Jeremy had been working on the painting of the master bedroom. Elena had disappeared on him and he could hear the distant argument going on downstairs. The young Gilbert starts to make his way downstairs but before he could walk down to the kitchen, the bell rings. Jeremy opens the front door only to find himself glaring at the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.  
        "What the hell do you want?" Jeremy states annoyed.   
        "Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus asks sarcastically.   
        Stefan hearing the commotion makes his way to the front door.   
        "Klaus...what are you doing here?" Stefan asks. "Where's Eleanor?"   
        "I believe young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside so we can discuss this further." Klaus responds looking down at Jeremy. Damon walks over to the door while Stefan moves protectively in front of Jeremy.  
        "Where's my sister, Klaus?" Stefan asks again.   
        "That witch friend of hers took her out to eat or something..." Klaus waves off. "I came here by my own accord."   
        "Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan asks Jeremy sensing Klaus' serious undertone.   
        "Now." Damon grits out.   
        Jeremy knew that he couldn't win between the two vampires that seemed to bring chaos in his and his sister's life. He sighs and quickly makes his way upstairs.   
        "Hm, poor lad." Klaus states. "Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you."   
        "Yeah, about that... something happened." Damon draws out.   
        "Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here." Klaus tells him. "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, security on you two."  
        "What does that even mean?" Damon asks him.   
        "Well seeing that your sister won't leave this bloody town unless she knows that you two idiots are safe, I'm here to make some drastic changes in your life."   
        "Funny, we don't want to change." Damon states before shutting the door on Klaus' face. Stefan looked over at Damon who just shrugged at him.   
        "Don't give me that look, Stef. That's your broody look."  
        "Eleanor won't leave until she knows we're safe," Stefan tells him. "We're putting her in danger."   
        "So what do you suggest we do?" Damon exclaims. "Do you want us to pack our things and move away? Leave Elena behind?"   
        "No... I don't know..." Stefan sighs out. He just shakes his head at Damon and diminishes the thought. "I'm going to go check in on Elena."   
        Damon nods at that and walks back into the kitchen with Bonnie. Stefan makes his way upstairs and finds Jeremy in Alaric's old room still painting. Stefan looks around for Elena but doesn't find her anywhere.   
        "Where is she?" Stefan asks Jeremy.   
        "I don't know," Jeremy shrugs. "She was just here a few minutes ago."  
        Stefan quickly makes his way downstairs and bumps into Damon.   
        "She's not here." he tells him.   
        "What do you mean she's not here?" Damon asks him. "Where did she go?"   
        "What's going on?" Bonnie asks concerned as she makes her way towards them.   
        Damon ignores her question and looks through the blinds of the house. Klaus was pacing on the porch with a newspaper in his hands.   
        "Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out."   
        Klaus was not happy with the Salvatore brothers. He had many reasons to explain his mood, the treatments with their sister and their part in Esther's resurrection, and now the door to the face. Klaus had a short patience when it came to young arrogant vampires and these two were always on his last nerve. The words that Eleanor told him earlier about him  _growing soft_ was about to be proven wrong as his werewolf side of him couldn't take it anymore and he quickly threw the newspaper in his hands through the window.

 

*************

 

  
Eleanor's POV,  _Mystic Grill_

        Sealia was enjoying herself. For some reason, she felt it necessary to take her out while she was having an existential crisis. The witch had invited me to lunch at the only place we knew and liked. Sealia wouldn't explain to me how she already knew this place and seemed to avoid any questions of how she got here. I gave up on my mission to find out more about Sealia and just ordered everything that I was craving which was french fries and a chocolate milkshake. Matt was the one serving us which seemed to be a small highlight for this whole thing.   
        "Oh Matt!" Sealia calls out before he left. "Some shots as well."   
        Matt just nods and heads over to set our order. Once I see that he's gone I snap towards Sealia and kick her under the table. She winces but luckily doesn't cry out.   
        "What was that for?" she asks me harshly.   
        "Shots? Really Sealia?" I ask him.   
        "Oh, right." Sealia responds. "You're pregnant... well more for me then."   
        I shake my head at her and rub my face tiredly.   
        "What exactly are we doing here?" I ask her. "I should be packing the house or saying goodbye..."   
        "Goodbye to who?" Sealia asks in return. "From what I've seen everyone in this town is glad that you're leaving."   
        "Thanks for that." I remark. "It's really what I wanted to hear."   
        "I'm just being honest." Sealia states.   
        "More honest than you were when we lived together." I point out.  
        "Look, I have a very important role in three major lives. If I'm being rude right now it's because this is the first break I've had in a  _long_ time and I really needed it. The next task I have is the one that's going to be the hardest. That poor girl..."   
        "That made no sense to me," I tell her. "What do you do? What are these lives? I mean, when we lived together, you just read your grimoires and now you're some... I don't even know what you are."   
        "Let's just say I'm a Greek version of a modern day cupid but with more cooler powers and I don't wear a diaper."  
        I looked at her deeply and utterly confused with her statement. Nothing that she did or said made sense and yet she looked at me with a genuine certainty that every word she had just uttered to me was true. I sighed, unsure of what to ask or say.   
        "And that's why I don't tell people," Sealia states motioning to my speechlessness.   
        "I just... I mean... Is that why you lived with me for so long?" I asked her. "Is that why you pushed me back here? So I can meet..."   
        "Klaus, yes." Sealia replies.   
        I sit back on my seat with the revelation of this.   
        "So you knew we would end up together." I state.   
        "Of course I did," she tells me with a smile. "You're soulmates. You two just needed a push towards the right direction."   
        I shake my head at Sealia but couldn't find a reason to be angry with her. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have met Klaus and be this happy. I sigh once more before smiling at her and she just smiles back knowing what was going on in my mind.  
        "Thank you," I tell her.  
        "You're welcome," Sealia replies.   
        Matt soon arrives with my order and the shots that Sealia order. He was holding three and placed one in front of Sealia and I before keeping the third to himself.   
        "I'm not supposed to be drinking while on the job, being a minor and other important and reasonable reasons, but knowing that you're leaving and you're engaged... I thought what the hell?"   
        Sealia agrees to that and clinks her shot with his. I found myself frowning as I pushed my shot away from myself.   
        "I can't..." I tell him.   
        "What?" Matt asks with a chuckle. "Dead girl, come on! Live a little."   
        "I honestly can't, Matt." I tell him looking over at Sealia asking for her help in this case.   
        "Just tell him," she states throwing me under the bus.   
        "Are you serious?" I hiss at her. "I haven't even told my brothers or Bonnie."   
        "What's going on?" Matt asks concerned.   
        I sigh and Sealia just shrugs. I was learning more about her in this one lunch than I had in the years I lived with her. For example, her disregard for the consequences.   
        "I can't take this shot, though I really want to because... well because I'm pregnant."   
        Matt just broke out in laughter and set his shot down.   
        "Congratulations... again." Matt chuckles out. "Wow, things are really moving fast with you."  
        I couldn't help but laugh as well and nod at his statement. I stand up and Matt just hugs me.   
        "Thanks for everything Matt," I tell him as I pull away. "I'm glad that with everything that's happened, you've been a constant."   
        The nice peaceful moment was disrupted as Sealia burst in.   
        "Ok, you two are making my heart burst with all the happiness you two are radiating." Sealia exclaims. "So let's get back to the shots we have yet to drink, huh?"   
        Matt and I just laugh at her and I just push my shot glass towards Sealia who happily takes it away from my hand. They both do the shots and I just gladly take a sip out of my milkshake. Matt decided to take a break and sat with us throughout lunch. It would have probably lasted longer if it weren't for Damon's phone call.  
        _"You're fiancee is breaking the Gilbert home, get your ass over here and put him on a short leash."_  

 

*************

 

  
Third POV,  _Gilbert House_  
   
        They quickly scramble on their feet after Klaus' attacks to the Gilbert house. Bonnie takes cover in the kitchen while Stefan checked all of the remaining windows trying to catch a sight of Klaus' next move. Jeremy hearing the crash downstairs makes his way down.   
        "I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus shouts at them as he paced their front yard now. "I only want to talk! You're the ones making it more than it should be!"   
        They don't respond and Klaus just huffs before looking around the neighborhood. His eyes catches the white picket fence from across the street. He makes his way towards it and places his hands on the fence and looks around. Klaus sees a soccer ball and smiles.  
        Inside the house, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon are standing in the kitchen trying to find out what to do next.   
        "Elena's car is gone." Stefan states. "She's not here."   
        "Is that why you think he's here?" Bonnie asks him. "Klaus doesn't give a damn about Elena."   
        "Well he gives a damn about Eleanor." Damon replies. "And I wouldn't put it past her to send her guard dog to come tear Elena apart."   
        "Eleanor knows better than that," Bonnie exclaims.   
        "She's right," Stefan steps up. "Eleanor has done nothing but sacrifice herself for us. She wouldn't just resort to this."   
        "So you honestly think that Klaus wants to sit down and give us a chat?" Damon asks surprised. "You two can't be serious after what he just did to the house!"   
        Suddenly the front door is busted open with a simple soccer ball. Everyone ducks out of the way  giving Klaus the chance to walk up to the porch with the two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one into the house and narrowly misses Damon's head. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.  
        "Missed me!" Damon shouts as he grabs the picket and throws it back at Klaus. Klaus was able to avoid being hit and breaks his last picket into two and throws the halfs of it towards Damon again. The pickets hit the wall and a picture frame instead and Damon taunts him once more. "Missed me again!"   
        Klaus decides to up his game and manages to find propane tank and lights a roll of newspaper on fire. He casually walks up to the porch and towards the broken front door. Everyone inside were frozen at the sight of Klaus actually managing to end their lives through the boundary the house provided. Yet those thoughts were stopped as they they heard someone clear their throat.   
        "Klaus..." Eleanor said behind him. Klaus didn't turn around to look at her but it was obvious from the drop of his shoulders and the expression on his face that he was not happy about being caught. "Put the fire out."   
        "Eleanor..." Klaus tries to argue but Eleanor was not having it.   
        "Put it out, now."   
        Klaus sighs but does as she says. He throws down the newspaper strongly and drops the propane tank on the porch. Eleanor smiles at him before looking up at her approaching brothers.   
        "I'm sorry about all of this." she tells them. "I didn't know he was even coming here."   
        "I was going to tell them that they should leave this forsaken town as it is in trouble and they'll probably end up dead with Alaric hanging around but they  _so kindly_ slammed the door in my face."   
        "Thanks for the effort, Klaus but they won't ever leave without Elena and well... she's going to try to save Alaric, isn't she?" Eleanor asks turning back to Stefan.   
        "You're right. Elena's not here." Stefan tells them. "Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."   
        "Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus states narrowing his eyes at Stefan.   
        "If Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too." Stefan responds.   
        "I'll take those odds." Damon says with a shrug. Stefan turns to Damon with a scoff.   
        "And a hundred percent chance that Eleanor dies."  
        "I'm good with that too." Damon replies. Eleanor just shakes her head at him but doesn't let his words affect her.   
        "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" she asks instead. Everyone seemed to agree with that and they all went into their own corners to brainstorm for ideas. Klaus quickly made one up on his own.   
        "Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus offers up.   
        "Huh, that's a great idea." Damon comments. "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"   
        "Nothing." Eleanor replies before shrugging. "And _I'm good with that too._ "   
        Damon sarcastically just smiles at her.   
        "How about you go in instead? No one will really care if you die."   
        Klaus hearing this quickly stepped forward to threaten Damon but Stefan intercepted him before anything could happen.   
        "This isn't really helping much." Stefan comments.  
        Bonnie walks out of the house, dressed in fresh clothes and her neck healed from the bite wound of the night before.   
        "I might have an idea." she tells them. "My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."   
        "If and might?" Klaus asks her. "Your words inspire such confidence."   
        "Klaus..." Eleanor chastises as she slaps him on his chest.   
        "I'll get it." Bonnie states confidently. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including _yours_."  
        Klaus sighs at this and sends a glance over at Eleanor who seemed nervous with this plan. They both knew the risk of this and Eleanor was afraid that this was going to take more than give. But they also both knew that this was the only way that her brothers would be free of all of this and that Klaus and Eleanor could leave with no regrets.   
        "Just so we're clear, I'm only doing this because you two are bloody related to Eleanor." Klaus states. "The sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, Eleanor and I will be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."   
        "That sounds good to me," Damon says shaking his hand. Stefan sighs, not really enjoying how they were spending the last day with their sister this way but there wasn't much he could do.   
        "It's a deal." Stefan says shaking his hand.   
        "Oh and another thing," Klaus says causing the Salvatore brothers to become uneasy. "Eleanor is left out of all the action."   
        "What? Scared to break a nail or something?" Damon asks her annoyed.   
        "No," Eleanor answers softly, not participating in his malice. "I'm scared of losing something more important." 

 

*************

 

  
Eleanor's POV,  _Mystic Falls High School_

        Klaus drove Stefan and I into the parking school lot and I nervously fidgeted the whole way there. I sighed for the hundredth time and Klaus just smiled at me before placing his hands over mine. He parked the car distantly from the front doors and we all get out of the car. I felt my phone vibrate and found that Bonnie texted me with news.   
        "Abby just showed up." I tell them as Klaus and I lean on the car and wait for further news on our still developing plan.   
        "Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all." Klaus comments. He then turns to Stefan. "You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, we're still leaving and never seeing each other again."   
        "Then maybe I should just go with you." Stefan responds causing me to look at him in surprise.           
        "What's the catch?" I ask him. "Because I seriously doubt that you'll leave Mystic Falls without Elena by your side."   
        "There's no catch." Stefan tells me. "I'm just weighing my options."  
        "Why?" I ask him. "All of this time and it's been all about Elena. What's changed?"   
        "I've gained perspective." Stefan replies truthfully to me. "One way or another, if I get Elena or not, I lost my family."  
        "If only Damon could see it the way you do." Klaus comments.   
        "Damon will come around." Stefan states.   
        "Will he, though?" I ask him.  
        Stefan doesn't respond and I got my answer. Damon was unpredictable, Stefan and I knew this. Yet we both held on to hope that maybe he'll turn around. As for now, it seemed that Stefan was on board in mending our relationship, but it would all mean nothing if Damon wasn't by our side.   
        Twenty minutes passed and we were soon joined by Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy. Abby had told Bonnie the step-by-step process of the spell. We all settled that Damon, Stefan, and Klaus would go in and reach Alaric while I remained outside and defended Bonnie and Jeremy if harm were to come to them.   
        "Look at this, one big, happy family." Klaus comments as we all get together for the final details of the plan. Bonnie ignores his statement and pulls out a small vial of blood.   
        "Drink this." she tells Klaus and my brothers. "It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart."  
        Damon takes the vial and takes a sip out of it before handing it to Stefan.   
        "If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down." Stefan tells them before taking a swing of the blood and passing it to Klaus.   
        "Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we?" Klaus states. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, Abby's life, and of course, Eleanor's life, should anything go wrong."   
        "Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon scoffs.   
        "He's not lying." I tell them. "But go ahead Damon, call his bluff, let the teacher kill him and we'll all be dead soon thereafter."  
        Klaus raises the vial in cheers before downing the remainder of it.   
        "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asks them. Everyone agrees to that and they all make their way inside. Klaus turns back to glance at me one last time and I just smile nervously at him. Once I see them disappear into the front doors I turn back to Bonnie and Jeremy.   
        "We should get somewhere far and safe," I tell them. "Just in case this ends up getting messier than it should be."   
        Bonnie agrees and we all start trekking to the nearby woods. Once we were far enough from the school but close enough to remain connected to them did Bonnie start instructing Jeremy. The young Gilbert lied down on the ground while Bonnie kneeled next to him.   
        "So what exactly does this dessication spell need?" I ask her.   
        "I need to stop his heart," she tells me.   
        "And you're ok with that kid?" I ask a nervous looking Jeremy.   
        "Anything for my sister," he states. "Besides I have my Gilbert ring if things go wrong."   
        "Gotta say I admire what you're doing for your sister," I tell him before turning my attention to the woods and scanning them for threats. Minutes go by before Bonnie sits straight up.  
        "They made contact. It's happening."   
        Bonnie places her hand above Jeremy's chest and begins to chant but her chanting didn't last long and Jeremy was still alive and breathing.   
        "What's wrong?" Jeremy asks her.   
        "Something happened." she answers. "The connection broke."   
        I gasp as I heard this and turn to the direction of the school. I stumble onto the nearby tree and lean on it.   
        "I can't feel him," I tell them. "I don't know if he's alright or hurt or alive. I can't feel him."  
        "How's that possible?" Bonnie asks me concerned. "The bond..."  
        "The bond has been neutralized by Sealia." I tell her. "She thought it would be best that Klaus didn't have to deal with my..." I stop as I realized what I was about to blurt out. I turn away from Bonnie and take a deep breath. "She thought it was for the best."  
        "Isn't that sketchy?" Bonnie asks me.  
        "What do you mean?" I ask her.   
        "I mean... She shows up when you're being attacked. She was able to work around Esther's spell, a powerful witch herself, and then she was able to fend of thousands of witches that night. Let's not also forget that she knows everyone here without introduction and that I can't sense anything from her. I don't sense life or death or power. I sense nothing."   
        Hearing this from Bonnie, I immediately felt the slowly creeping feeling of betrayal. I mutter a quick apology before I start to make my way home. Something in my stomach was telling me that things were about to go wrong and that Sealia had something to do with it.

 

        *************

 

  
Third POV,  _Mystic Falls High School_

        Stefan and Damon had attempted to hold Alaric down and waited for Klaus to make an appearance. In a quick motion, Alaric was able to break Stefan's back and snap Damon's neck. Klaus was able to quickly flash in front of him and grab a hold of his heart but that didn't last long as Alaric got over the pain and snapped Klaus' wrist away from him and threw him against the locker. Alaric flips him over and pulls out the white oak stake, ready to end this once and for all.   
        Klaus fights back but his strength compared to Alaric was alarmingly different. Alaric continues to push against Klaus' arm and was inching the stake closer and closer into his heart. Klaus tries his hardest to push it away, fighting for everything he loved and cared for, but fate wasn't on his side. Alaric was dangerously close but before he could drive the stake any further, Elena's yell stops him.   
        "Stop!" she shouts. Alaric looks up at the doppelganger who had a knife against her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself."   
        "Put it down, Elena." Alaric growls.   
        "Why? Because you still need me alive?" Elena asks him. "There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. _Mine._ That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"   
        "You're wrong." Alaric responds.   
        "Am I?" Elena asks daringly. She then begins to slice her neck open, blood slowly trickling down. Alaric alarmingly begins to pull away from Klaus.   
        "Stop! Stop! STOP!" he yelled.  
        With this distraction, Klaus was able to throw Alaric off of him. He rushes towards Elena and grabs her before rushing away. Once Alaric gathered himself did he realize that they were both gone. 

  
_Klaus' Mansion_

        Elena slowly opened her eyes, finding her vision blurry before it cleared up. She winced as she felt a prick on her arm and turns her head down to find some nurse inserting a needle into her arm. Elena was confused at the sight and starts to look around realizing the vacant home. The nurse noticed that she was awake and smiled gently at her.   
        "Be careful." she warns her. "Moving only makes it hurt more."   
        Elena's blood starts to run through a tube and into an empty blood bag.  
        "What are you doing?" Elena asks the nurse but after she had everything settled she started to walk away. Sealia slowly walked to her line of vision and tilted her head at her.  
        "We're draining you of all your blood." she tells her.   
        "What?" Elena asks confused and scared at the stranger's face. "Why? What did I do to you? What's going on?"  
        "From all of the Petrova doppelgangers I've met, you must be my least favorite one." Sealia states. "And this is me comparing Katerina to you."   
        "You don't even know me." Elena argues.   
        "But I do," Sealia states causing Elena to shutter as to how her tone sounded so intensely honest. "I have seen you live many lives Elena but your once pure soul has been tainted with darkness. Just like Katerina, you changed for the worse."   
        Elena tries to fight but her constraints restrained her movements. The blood bag beside her starts to fill up and she started to feel dizzy.  
        Klaus walks into the room with a glass of scotch. The hybrid had done a lot of things today that he knew he would have to apologize to Eleanor a thousand times over but killing the doppelganger in this slow manner wasn't going to be one of them. Sealia had made a good point when she said he could kill two birds with one stone if he killed Elena by draining her blood. Not only did her death kill the Original Vampire-Hunter but her blood could be used for more hybrids.   
        "How are we doing in here?" Klaus asks the witch.   
        "She's draining nicely, I would say." Sealia replies smiling.   
        Tyler decides to walk into the room with a box full of dining plates but stops in his tracks as he see's Elena tied up and slowly growing unconscious.   
        "Elena?"  
        Tyler puts down the box and takes a few steps towards her.   
        "Tyler, help me..."   
        "He can't." Klaus states causing Tyler to stop walking. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters' worth, please Tyler."   
        "Tyler, please." Elena begs. "Get Stefan. Get Damon, please."   
        "No, Tyler, get the bags." Klaus orders again.   
        Tyler was conflicted. His sire bond to Klaus was long gone but it was either reveal that detail now or let his childhood friend that had an innocent and fragile expression showing her fear. He quickly makes a decision and rushes towards Elena but Sealia quickly makes a shield around the doppelganger and Tyler is stopped from going any further.   
        "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now."   
        Tyler gives Elena an apologetic look before walking out of the house.   
        "So, that's it?" Elena asks angrily. "You're just gonna bleed me dry."   
        "Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless." Klaus assures her. "As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep. The most painless way to go and you're lucky for that. If it were up to me and I had more time, I would have torn your head out and placed it on a pike. Luckily for you, I'm short on time."   
        The blood bag quickly filled up and Sealia replaced it with an empty one.   
        "What about your hybrids?" Elena asks him, attempting to find a way to survive. "You'll need more than this to create your army."   
        "I don't particularly care for an army anymore," Klaus responds as he takes the filled blood bag and places it in a to-go fridge. "You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I have a lovely fiancee and we're getting married. I don't need hybrids. I have my family."   
        "Then why are you doing this?" Elena asks him afraid that there was truly no way out.   
        "I'm doing this for fun and to survive and as revenge for my lovely fiancee who wouldn't be strong enough to do this on her own."  
        "If you believe that, then why take my blood at all?" Elena asks him. Klaus stops in his tracks as he hears this. "You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again. You know that Eleanor will leave you someday because you're a monster."   
        "Am I really a monster, love?" Klaus asks her. "Because once upon a time, Stefan blamed me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. _You."_  
Elena remained quiet and Klaus just leaned closer to her with a malicious grin.   
        "You're the monster, Elena." he grits out through his teeth. "You won't choose because you like the power you have between the Salvatore brothers, you like the power of being able to destroy their brotherly bond. Yes, you've managed to achieve them pushing away their only sister but did you really think it was that easy?"   
        "What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asks him shakily.   
        "Nothing's stronger than the bond of family," Klaus tells her. "And now that Stefan is considering moving away with us, that leaves you with Damon. The game is over. You've lost."  
        Klaus moves closer to Elena who grimaces at his closeness.   
        "Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to live to see how the two Salvatore brothers turn their back on you to reunite with their sister."   
        "Rot in hell." Elena spits out at him. Klaus just smiles at her.   
        "You're welcome." Klaus replies. "Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun."   
        Klaus walks past Elena and leaves the room. Sealia soon leaves afterwards knowing what was to come and wanting to be prepared for it. Elena seeing that she was left alone begins to struggle in her chair. She grows weaker and weaker from the blood loss and feels her consciousness fade away. Tyler makes his way into the room and undoes the ropes tying Elena to the chair.'  
        "What are you doing?" Elena whispers at him.   
        "Shhh." Tyler hushes her as he continues to untie Elena from the chair. Elena sees Klaus standing in the doorway but was too late in her warning.   
        "So much for that sire bond." Klaus comments causing Tyler to turn back to him.   
        "I'm not your little bitch anymore."   
        Klaus smiles at his first hybrid's fire.   
        "How did you break the sire bond?"  
        "By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler replies.   
        "Admirable," Klaus comments.   
        "Admirable?" Tyler exclaims. "That's all you got to say to me?!"  
        "You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus replies.   
        "You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler shouts at him. He turns away from Klaus and helps Elena out of her seat.   
        Klaus seeing his deeply rooted defiance, rushes towards them and pushes Elena down on her seat. The doppelganger hits her head on the ledge of the nearby table and is soon unconscious. Klaus throws Tyler down on the floor and the young hybrid winces as his back hits the floor. 

 

*************

 

  
Eleanor's POV, _Klaus' Mansion_

        I rushed towards the house trying to find any sign of Klaus being remotely alive. Sealia had texted me saying that there was some sort of commotion happening in the house and that I should quickly make my way there. I run through the empty rooms and could smell the scent of human blood so clearly coming from the living room. I quickly rush to the front of the house to find a knocked out Elena on the floor and Klaus attempting to rip out Tyler's heart.   
        "Klaus don't!" I shout.   
        Klaus turns to me startled at my sudden entrance. As my eyes met his, I felt the whole world turn in slow motion. In Klaus' distraction, Tyler rushes to his feet and twists Klaus' arm around. Stefan and Damon appear into the room from the front entrance. Stefan grabs Klaus' other arm and pulls it back while Damon pushes his hand into Klaus' chest. I start to rush towards them but find myself being caught in Sealia's arm and somehow she was able to hold me back even though she was a simple witch and I was a vampire.   
        "NO!" I shout, struggling in Sealia's arms. "NO!"   
        Time passed slowly by and I found myself falling to my knees as I was unable to stop the scene happening in front of me. Klaus' eyes were always on mine, his lips whispering silent apologies for the actions he's made to land him here. I could hear his once beating heart slowing down and his skin starts to pale, dark veins covering his body and face.   
        Time resumed to its regular pace and I cried loudly as my brothers and Tyler released Klaus' body onto the floor. Sealia finally lets me go and I rush towards his immobile body and laid his head on top of my lap. My tears were dripping onto his clothes and I shakily ran my hand over his face.   
        "How do I fix this?" I ask looking up at Sealia. "Tell me! How do I fix this?!"   
        "You can't," she tells me with a look of pity on her face. "Not now, anyways."   
        I place my hand over my mouth muting the scream and pushing down the bile that wanted to escape my throat. I clutched onto Klaus' hand tighter and looked up at my brothers who were looking down at me with a blank expression. Damon was holding Elena up while Stefan just stood beside him.   
        "We were going to leave," I whisper to them. "He was going to set all of his hybrids free... we were going to live on our own. We were happy for once in our lives and I had hope for the future. I had hope that things were going to get better."  
        "Why would you..." I begin to ask betrayed by the hope that I had earlier today. I expected this from Damon but not by Stefan. I swallow the question that I was gonna ask as my emotions changed. I lay Klaus' head onto the floor and stand up strongly, staring into my brother's eyes.   
        "I HATE YOU!" I shout. "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"  
        I slowly walk up to them, my rage growing with each step.  
        "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" I ask them clutching to my heart. "TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS, TO BREAK MY HEART, TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVE?!"   
        Stefan looks away from my stare while Damon continued to stare me down.   
        "You will all regret this," I say in an even tone as hot tears continued to run down my cheeks. "I will find a way to bring him back and we will leave. We will leave this town behind. I won't ever speak to either of you again for the rest of my immortal life. You will never hear of me again and you will never meet the unborn child I carry in my womb right now."   
        I ignore their shocked expression and continue with my rage.   
        "We are no longer family," I tell them. "Now get out."   
        Stefan and Damon looked at me with a shaken expression but I no longer cared.   
        "I said get out!" I shout at them. They still didn't move from their spots and I rushed towards them and pushed them on their chest. "I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! "   
        My hits became sloppier with every shout I sent their way. I found myself dropping to my knees once more and clutching to my stomach.  
        Stefan attempts to reach for me but I wince away from his hand.   
        "Please leave me alone," I whisper as I close my eyes and pull myself away from them. "Just leave me alone."   
        I was numb and as I fell into the darkness of my own mind, losing all connection to the world around me. I didn't realize the footsteps that were distancing from me. I didn't hear the short conversation or the people calling my name. I didn't feel the person who lifted me from the floor and carried me to a bed. I didn't notice that Klaus' body was no longer in my home and that Sealia was long gone from this world. 

 

*************

 

  
Third POV,  _Some Dark Road_

        Stefan and Damon had dropped Elena off at her house. Quick repairs had been made to the door and the windows so she wouldn't notice what had happened there earlier that day. The sun had gone down an hour ago and Stefan and Damon drove down a backroad with Klaus' coffin in the back of the SUV. They drove with a heavy atmosphere surrounding. Elena had attempted to cheer them up but it was pointless. She was unconscious when Eleanor gave them her final speech to them and wasn't aware of the consequences of their actions.   
        From the two, you would think that Stefan would bear the heaviest soul. He did give Eleanor false hope in a reunion. He had told them both that he would move away with them but in the end, for some forsaken reason, he chose to save Elena. Yet from the two Salvatore brothers, Damon bared the most guilt and shame for his actions.  
        At such a young age, Damon looked up to his sister. During that time, women were fragile things but Damon always knew that Eleanor was everything but. She was smart and funny and just knew how to make him smile. With Eleanor in his life, it made it easier to live under their father's cruelty. It was the way of the world that the eldest brother look over his younger sister but it worked the opposite for them most of the time. Because whatever Damon had done to disappoint their father, Eleanor would find a way to make herself look worse.  
         After their mother's death, Damon had leaned on Eleanor and she leaned on him. They both didn't want Stefan to have to endure their grief since he was still very young. The role of his mother landed at a teenaged Eleanor, her childhood had quickly vanished from her grasp. She struggled to clean the house and prepare the meals for them so Damon took it upon himself to help her even though it was feminine tasks he was dealing with.   
        Eleanor, ever since they've grown up, has been everything to him. She had been his friend, his sister, his caretaker, his shoulder to lean on. When they became vampires and she disappeared on them... well Damon was hurt. When she came back to help them save Elena, he hated her at first, and then started to reconcile their broken relationship. But she lied to him, deceived him, kept her darkest secrets from him and he once again became angry and hateful.   
        His stubbornness was what he regretted the most. If it weren't for his fixed anger, he would have found it in himself to forgive his sister for everything and try to gain that relationship they had when they were young naive humans. Damon bared the heaviest, soul-crushing guilt. There was no doubt about it and he held this over himself.   
        "It only took a century and a half." Damon states. Stefan looks at Damon confused with the random statement that broke their heavy silence.   
        "What?"   
        "It only took a century and a half to get our family back together." Damon states again. "And it took 20 seconds for me to break it."   
        "You didn't break it..." Stefan starts to argue but Damon doesn't even let him finish.  
        "I broke our family, Stefan. It's a fact." Damon says glancing at him. "I let my stubbornness, my hate, my need to be right to push our sister away. You tried to convince me to forgive her but I couldn't. I just couldn't let her get away from this unscathed. I was just  _so angry._ "   
        Stefan noticed Damon shaking as he gripped the wheel tightly.   
        "I reached into her soulmate's heart and allowed him to dessicate." Damon grits out. "I watched her shout at me to not do it. I could hear her voice so clearly in my head and I still did it because I just had to be the one to break her, just like she broke me."   
        "Damon, I had a hand in this too." Stefan tells him trying to relieve the guilt that his older brother was holding on to but Damon just shook his head at him.   
        "I used Elena as an excuse to make her hurt." Damon confesses. "I put Elena over my own sister because I couldn't bear the thought of allowing her back into my life."   
        "Damon, please stop taking all the blame."   
        "I wish I could," Damon whispers to him. "But I can't... It's all my fault."   
        They both sat in silence as they continued to drive on the lonely road. Stefan didn't know how to make his brother understand that he wasn't alone in this but as usual, Damon shut himself out. Stefan sighed as he looked out the window.   
        "What do we do with Elena, then?" Stefan asks him.   
        "What about Elena?" Damon asks confused to the change of subject. Stefan just sighs.   
        "What happens when Elena finally makes her decision?"   
        "Do we have to talk about this right now?" Damon asks not wanting to have this conversation.   
        "Yes, we do." Stefan states. "She's kind of the reason we're in this mess right now."   
        "She'll pick one of us. End of story."   
        "Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me." Stefan replies.  
        "And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers but have our only sister hate us while she raises her child on her own."   
        "Yeah." Stefan sighs out sadly.   
        "If she chooses you, I'll leave town too." Damon states with the shake of his head. "All this over one girl."   
        "She's a pretty special girl." Stefan comments.   
        "Is she, though?" Damon asks him, for the first time voicing out his doubts on Elena.   
        "I don't know," Stefan whispers honestly. "I don't think so anymore."  
        The silence returned once more inside the SUV and the brothers didn't know what else to say to each other. Both of them being lost in their own thoughts, replaying the decisions that lead them to where they were now. They regretted most of their decisions and searched for ways to mend this.   
        "Do you honestly think she'll never let us meet her kid?" Damon asks Stefan all of a sudden.   
        "I think she has the right to deny us that." Stefan answers. "But I hope not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super long update and I know it ended very sadly and that Eleanor is all alone and her brothers have left her this way but you can never construct a building with a cracked foundation and this breaks through everything that was barely holding Eleanor and her brothers together and gives them a future chance to mend their family.  
>  Because let's face it, Eleanor was holding onto false hope and Stefan was being neutral while Damon was being his usual self-destructive self. I showed a summarized backstory between Damon and Eleanor that reveals why Damon is truly upset with her and with that we finally see Damon open up. We actually see them both open up with their sudden disinterest in Elena and their sudden realization that they lost their sister for good now. But like I said before, things will look up for the Salvatore siblings.  
>  I also dove deeper in the character of the ever mysterious Sealia. I know it seems that Sealia is a villain but let's not forget that she has heroic moments in her (via previous chapter,) but that's how I wanted her to be. She's like the invisible hand that puts everything in place so it can run it's course and it doesn't matter if it's for the best or for the worse.   
>  Anyways, thanks for reading all of that, (if you didn't it's ok, I just like explaining some of my choices for this story), we are reaching the end. I have about two or three more chapters outlined for this and I've enjoyed this journey so much. By far, one of my favorite stories to write.


	31. Breath of Life

        I found myself waking up my room covered in dark shadows. It was still night and I wondered why I would wake at this time of night. I smile for a split as my hand reached across the bed for Klaus' warmth when I feel nothing. All of the memories of what happened earlier tonight crashed into my mind and all I could do was shudder in panic and anger. For a split second I woke up thinking that the world was good and pure but remembering my brothers betrayal only reminded me of how nothing good lasts. I was so close to reaching eternal happiness only for it to be brutally taken from me.   
        I shift to my side, kicking off the sheets from my legs, before I realize that I'm in the comfort of my own bed. I knew very well that I had fallen asleep on the cold tiled floor where Klaus had been taken from me so the question remained as to who brought me upstairs. I quickly get out of bed and rush downstairs only to find a tired looking Bonnie.   
        "What are you doing here?" I practically hiss out at her. "What are you doing in my house? How dare you come inside?!"  
        "I know what you're thinking... I can explain." Bonnie states quickly getting up from her seat and putting her hand up in surrender. "I swear I didn't know what I was doing."   
        "You casted the spell that took Klaus away from me," I exclaim as tears rose in my eyes again and the painful soul-crushing heartache returned. "You took away the one person who loved me. I can't..."   
        "I'm so sorry," Bonnie cries out, her sorrow reflected on her face. "I'm so sorry."   
        "He's gone," I whimper falling to my knees. "They took him and now he's gone and I don't know what to do. He's gone, Bonnie. He's gone."   
        Bonnie drops next to me and pulls me towards her. I desperately wanted to push her away but all I had was her right now and it was obvious she felt guilty about the whole thing. I let myself be comforted, letting the tears stain her shirt, when I'm disrupted by the slamming of the front door. I quickly pulled myself away from Bonnie, standing up ready for an attack when Matt walks in with two full bags.   
        "What are you doing here?" I ask him confused. Matt just gives me a sympathetic smile as he sets the bags on a nearby table.   
        "Thought you would want some dinner when you woke up," Matt answers. He glances at Bonnie before looking up at me. "We've been staying here until you woke up and you have no food in your house so I just thought..."   
        "You both stayed with me?" I ask looking in between them. "Why?"   
        "Because we're your friends," Bonnie replies. "We knew you wouldn't want to be alone right now especially with the baby."  
        "You told her?" I ask turning to Matt.   
        "I just assumed she knew," Matt says apologetically.  
        "Uhh, that's..." I trail off unsure of how to explain or apologize to Bonnie for not telling her this news. Klaus and I hadn't even talked about telling our families and friends. We were too focused on the great news and our engagement and finally leaving this town. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bonnie. A lot has been on my plate lately."   
        Bonnie just nods and I let out a sigh as I look around the semi-empty mansion.   
        "How did you guys find out about Klaus?" I ask them.   
        "We were uh... we were both invited at a celebration at Elena's house," Matt replies causing me to shake my head.   
        "We didn't know what it was about," Bonnie continues to explain. "Until Tyler made a toast about how Klaus was no longer in our lives and that's when I realized that I dessicated the wrong Original. I quickly ran out of there and Matt came with me. He told me about your pregnancy and how hard you were probably taking this... we both found you on the floor and Matt took you to bed and that's that."   
        The room filled with silence as I processed earlier tonight's events. The tears were spilling out in my eyes again but at a slower rate. I quickly wiped them away and tried to gain my composure.   
        "Look, it's really nice for both of you to come and check in on me, but I need..." I trail off as my mind went blank. "I don't know what I need. I don't know what to do. My fiance's body has been taken by my brothers, I'm pregnant, and there's an Original-Vampire-Hunter trying to kill Klaus and his family."   
        "Stressing isn't good for the baby," Bonnie states pulling me to sit down on a chair. "You need to relax right now."   
        "I can't!" I exclaim. "I should be doing something!"   
        "What matters right now is your safety." Matt states. "Alaric knows your affiliation with the Mikaelsons, he could be on his way here. We need to take you someplace safe."   
        I looked at Matt and Bonnie who wore concern all over their expressions. I knew they were looking out for me but I knew I couldn't just hide from all of this. I needed to at least try and save Klaus and I knew who could help me.   
        "I'll go pack a bag of my things and you guys can take me whatever safe house you had planned for me." I tell them as I stand up from the chair and make my way upstairs. Once I reached my room, I grabbed my cellphone and immediately dialed an old friend. 

*************

        I make my way downstairs freshly showered and[ newly dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=202532443). I had a bag of clothes and other personal belongings in my hand. I make my way into the kitchen and found the to-go boxes empty and Matt and Bonnie cleaning up. Once they catch sight of me I smile at them and drop the overnight bag next to the table. I take a deep breath before telling them of the new development.   
        "He should be here any minute," I tell them. "He's going to pick me up and make sure I'm safe. He's also going to help me find Klaus and get him back so really thank you for coming to check in on me and wanting to keep me safe but I'm covered."   
        "Who's this  _he,_ Eleanor?" Bonnie asks concerned. "Who did you call?"   
        "I called Elijah," I answer.   
        "Eleanor..." Bonnie exclaims unhappily. "You're putting his life at risk!"   
        "And I'm putting your lives at risk!" I argue back. "I shouldn't have put you in a position to chose sides between me and Elena. I shouldn't be putting you in danger in order to save me. Believe me, I'm so thankful and honored that you care to risk your lives for me but I won't have this."   
        "But Eleanor," Matt tries to intervene but I shake my head at him.   
        "You guys are human and are so young. You have a long life ahead of you, don't let my problems cut your lives short." I state.   
        There was no time for the argument to continue as the doorbell of the mansion echoes around the vacant rooms.   
        "Elijah's here," I tell them noticing their fallen expressions. I grab my bag and gave them a small smile. "Seriously, thank you guys for everything but I need to find Klaus and get him out of here."   
        "Call us if you need anything." Bonnie states unhappily as she hugs me. "We'll be glad to help on anything."   
        I nod at that before moving onto Matt. He pulls me into a strong hug and I couldn't help but chuckle at that.   
        "Be safe," he whispers before letting me go.   
        "I'll try," I tell him before making my way to the front door. I open the door and find the always so elegant Elijah. I couldn't help the tearful smile as I saw him after all this time. I drop the bag in my hand and rushed into his arms.   
        "Oh my sweet Eleanor," Elijah whispers. "What have they done to you?"   
        "Too much to explain right now," I tell him as I look up at him. "My brothers, they... they did all of this, all in the name of Elena."    
        "Then we should get going," Elijah states as he grabs my bag from the floor and offers his arm for me to take. I quickly take in and have him escort me to his car.   
        "Is Rebekah on her way?" I ask him as we pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the road.   
        "She'll be here as soon as she can." Elijah answers. He quickly glances at me before turning back to the road. "Eleanor, what happened? All you told me on the phone was that Klaus had been taken and you needed my help. What does your brother's have to do with this? What else is going on?"   
        "It all started with your mother which I assume you know is dead is again," I start off in which Elijah nods. "Well, she managed to make one last attempt in your lives. Alaric has had his mind altered to be a Vampire Hunter and has been turned into an Original with a lifeline of Elena's life. He's after all of you and has a white oak stake that can't be destroyed after one use. With that said, my brothers and Klaus teamed up and they were going to put Alaric down with a dessication spell but they failed. Klaus took matters into his own hands, trying to get rid of Elena, and my brothers turned on him."   
        "So my brother..."   
        "He's dessicated who knows where," I answer. "Damon and Stefan took his body away from me and I have no idea as to where he could be."   
        "We'll speak to Elena," Elijah states. "Try to get her to speak some sense in your brothers."   
        "Elijah, that's not a good idea." I tell him. "The whole reason we're in this mess is because Elena went out of her way to put me against my brothers. I doubt she'll help me."   
        "We're just going have to fix that, won't we?" Elijah says as he takes the right turn to reach the Gilbert residence.   
        "Look, I'm glad you're helping me get back Klaus, but Elena isn't someone we can trust." I tell him. "Something's changed in her, I see more of Katherine in her every passing day. Even Bonnie and Matt have sensed this too. For Elena to have gone out of her way to turn my brothers against me speaks enough of who she is. For my brothers to do her bidding speaks how entangled she's got them. Elijah, she's dangerous."  
        Elijah doesn't say anything as my words seem to settle in his mind.    
        "Then what do you suggest we do?" Elijah asks me.   
        "You're right about using Elena." I state unhappily. "My brothers are going to listen to whatever she says but if we're to confront her, then you'll be leading the charge. Elena will only be threatened if I make the demands. She respects you, Elijah, or she's frightened by you, whatever the reason it has to be you to speak some sense in her."   
        "Very well," Elijah says accepting his role. He glances at me once more, concern etched on his face. "Is there something else I should know?"   
        I sigh at his question my hands smoothing over my belly before landing on my lap.   
        "Klaus and I are engaged," I whisper at him letting the ring show. Elijah looks down at my hand a small smile frames his face.   
        "That's wonderful news," Elijah states.   
        "Yes it is," I answer ignoring the other big news. "Once we get Klaus back, we'll celebrate."   
        The rest of the car ride passed by in silence. We soon reached Elena's house and saw it lit up. I could hear that she had company over but I didn't question it. Elijah and I made it up to porch and he rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for them to answer it and we come face to face with the shocked doppelganger. She seemed frightened as her eyes looked over the both of us.   
        "Stefan..." she calls out timidly. My younger brother quickly makes his appearance and he stands frigidly as he catches sight of both of us.   
        "Elijah." Stefan states. "Eleanor."   
        "Hello again." Elijah greets with a tight smile. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"   
        "Eleanor," Stefan says concerned, fear laced in his voice. "You didn't have to bring him into this."   
        "He had the right to know," I answer surprisingly calm. "Elijah's family. He deserves to know when Klaus is in trouble. He should have had a voice in the matter as to what you were planning in the first place."  
        Stefan seems to notice the double meaning in my words and didn't respond to them. Elena looked at him and then back to us unsure of what to do in the situation.   
        "We need to discuss the situation you got us all in," Elijah states looking narrowly at them. "Allow us entrance."   
        "Elijah and Eleanor, you can come in," Elena sighs out. Elijah made his way in and I followed closely behind him. Stefan led us into the kitchen were Elijah and I stood on one side while Stefan and Elena stood on the other side. Stefan places a phone in the middle of the table with Damon's name blinking up every few seconds.   
        "Eleanor has filled me in with the situation," Elijah tells them. "I've made a plan that should satisfy everyone here and get us all what we want."   
        "What are you offering?" Elena asks him.   
        "Alaric has the white oak stake, with it he could end my family and the lives of every vampire in existence." Elijah explains. "All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us."   
        "And you'll just run?"   
        "We've done it before." Elijah answers. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. Eleanor is no stranger in hiding from her own demons. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"   
        I looked at Stefan and Elena trying to see their reaction to Elijah's offer.           
        "We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena argues. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."   
        "Klaus and I were going to leave," I exclaim. "We were ready to leave all of you alone!"   
        "He almost drained me to death!" Elena shouts at me. "He was going to kill me because of you!"   
        "I never asked him to do that, ok?" I cry out. "I just wanted to leave this horrible town and get away from all of you horrible people. I just wanted to live in peace for once. I just want Klaus back."   
        I turn away from them and tried to keep the tears from falling again. I took a shaky deep breath as I grasped the sink tightly trying to gain my composure.   
        "I give you my word, Elena." Elijah states. "We will not allow Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes."   
        "Elijah, that's not... I can't wait that long to free him." I say returning to the conversation. Desperation was clear on my expression and I knew Elena and Stefan could see it. Stefan was the only one who knew why I was so desperate to free Klaus now and luckily he kept his mouth shut.   
        "Eleanor, I'm sure you can wait a few decades to free him." Elijah states. "He'll be the same Klaus."   
        "No," I answer my hand instinctively falling to my stomach. "He won't. He'll miss everything."   
        "Your deal sounds promising," Elena says thinking it over, and I knew she was just doing this to cause me torture. "But why should I trust you? All you've done is screw me over."   
        "And for that, I am deeply ashamed." Elijah apologizes to Elena. "But know this, you could have been dead the instant Eleanor and I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."   
        " _Not!"_ Damon exclaims on the phone. _"Hello? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"_  
        "Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms." Elijah tells him. "If you return Klaus' body to us, we will take him and never see you again, and Elena will come to no harm."   
        "I have to free Klaus," I state looking up at Stefan as I said this. "And I promise, I promise with my life that he won't come near here. I promise that he won't cause you anymore trouble... that _we_ won't cause you any trouble. I just need him back."  
        The desperation was so clear in my voice and I could see Stefan's guilt shine through. Damon was silent on the phone and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.   
        "Do we have a deal?" Elijah asks not willing to change my pleads.   
        _"We want visiting rights,"_ Damon states on the phone.   
        I freeze as I hear this and Elijah's eyes narrow in confusion. I look up at Stefan who looks up at me expectedly. I knew they wanted to know more about the baby. I should have known they would want to be a part of his/her life.   
        "That's out of the question," I answer upset. "You have no right to ask that of me."   
        _"Then it's a no from me!"_ Damon exclaims. _"No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention no?"  
        _"She has the right to deny that from us, Damon." Stefan states sadly glancing at me. "Besides it's not our decision to make." His attention then turns to Elena. "Elena, it's up to you."   
        _"Oh, come on!"_ Damon argues.  _"Stefan, you know I'm right."  
        _"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asks Elijah. "After all he's done to you and your family. Why would you want him back?"   
        "He's my brother." Elijah answers. "We remain together."  
        Elena contemplates for a second before sighing and nodding at us.   
        "We have a deal." Elena states. "As long as you honor your terms and we never have to see each other again."   
        "That's a term I'll honor gladly." I answer seeing Elena hidden smile. Stefan walks away from the room and I sigh at the sight. All of the tension I held in for this negotiation disappeared and I gladly let Elijah escort me out of the house to make the arrangements to bring Klaus back home.

*************

Third POV,  _Storage Units_  
  
        Damon had Bonnie drive in seeing that it was a witchy security risk having Klaus exposed with no cloaking spells on him. Bonnie was only doing this to give Eleanor and Elijah more time to get Alaric off their backs before retrieving the body. After all she's done, Bonnie had to set this one thing straight in order to make up for her mistake. That didn't mean she was happy with being alone with Damon as she did this. He was the one who caused this whole disaster.   
        "You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Eleanor calls Elijah to meddle in our lives again." Damon complains.   
        "It was her call." Bonnie argues on Eleanor's behalf.   
        "You know what else is her call?" Damon asks. "Everything bad ever."   
        "Are you sure about that?" Bonnie asks him. "Because the way I see it, your call is what caused her to make decisions like this. It was your call to dessicate her soulmate which is now the reason she doesn't want to see you ever again. It was your call to chose Elena over your own sister which is why she's not letting you near her kid."  
        Damon stopped walking and Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.  
        "Every decision you made in your hate-crazed mind is the reason any sliver of hope Eleanor clung onto for a family reunion is gone now." Bonnie tells him. "Forgiveness won't come easy."   
        Bonnie continued to walk down the halls letting Damon to digest her observations. After a while, Bonnie searching enough on her known and Damon still thinking over her words, did the urgency of the situation took a hold of their minds.   
        "Where's the body?" Bonnie asks him. "As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."   
        "Hidden." Damon answers leading her down the maze of halls into the right one. "I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So...1020." Damon says stopping in front of the correct unit. "Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys... One dessicated Original."   
        Damon snaps open the unit revealing the casket with Klaus inside. Bonnie steps in and opens it revealing a chained and dessicated Klaus. All of a sudden, Klaus snaps his eyes open and looks at both of them.   
        "Oh, creepy." Damon comments watching over the witch and Klaus.   
        "I need a minute." Bonnie tells him.   
        "Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie." Damon says not trusting Bonnie alone with Klaus' body.   
        "I just want to have a few words with Klaus before I never see him again, ok?" Bonnie asks him. "Get to talk to him without having the consequence of him killing me."   
        Damon just sighs but doesn't argue with her. He closes the storage unit and Bonnie waits to hear his footsteps disappear down the hallway before facing Klaus again. She leans over the casket, Klaus' eyes following her every movement.   
        "Eleanor and the baby are fine. Elijah's taking care of them." Bonnie tells him and she swears she could see Klaus' relief through his eyes. "She's doing everything she can to bring you back to her which is dangerous but she loves you and I can't stop her."  
        Bonnie sighs, stress evident on her tired face.   
        "I won't see either of you again after this," Bonnie continues. "I need you take care of her and the baby. Like she's willing to risk for you, I need you to be willing to risk your life for her too. She deserves that much."   
        Klaus just blinks trying to assure Bonnie that he agreed to those terms.   
        "I really am sorry for putting you in this position, Klaus." Bonnie apologizes to him. "We were all tricked."   
        Once again Klaus just blinks to accept the young witch's apologies. Bonnie just gives him a small smile before letting it drop.   
        "But if you die because of my mistake, so does Eleanor and the rest of my friends... so does my mother." Bonnie states before sitting up on her seat. "What am I supposed to do about that?" 

*************

        Elijah and I decided it best to split up. Rebekah would come assist Elijah in confronting Alaric to take away the white oak stake while my job would be retrieving Klaus and getting the hell away from here. I packed my truck with as much as I could before driving to the next state where Damon believed would be far enough to hold Klaus' body. It was still dark out and I found my way to the storage units that Damon told me to find him in. I quickly make my way in and only slow down when I enter the building, finding Damon nowhere in sight.   
        "Damon!" I shout walking through the hall of units. "Damon, where are you?!"   
        The whole place was deadly silent as I walked down the halls.   
        "Damon, this isn't funny."   
        I continue to walk down a line of storage units becoming concerned as I see rows and rows of them just harshly opened. Before I could turn back around I'm suddenly grabbed from behind. I open my mouth to scream only for it to be covered. I'm then pulled back to hide behind one of halls.  
        "Eleanor, shhh..." Damon whispers in my ear. "Nod if you're not going to run away or scream."   
        I stiffly nod against his hold and Damon lets me go.   
        "Alaric's here." Damon tells me quickly. "He found us via police force. He's here to kill Klaus."   
        I knew there was no time to waste in panic or fear. My emotions were certainly all over the place but I knew an argument or another crying session wouldn't help me now.   
        "Take me to him,  _now._ " I order.  
        Damon nods and starts to rush me through the halls before stopping at the correct unit. I quickly break the lock and quietly open the unit. I see Klaus through the open casket and sigh in relief as his eyes open up into mine.  
        "I'm here," I whisper to him. "I'm here to take you home."   
        I close the casket and quickly start to roll it out onto the hallway. Damon closes the unit and starts to direct me towards the parking garage. I look around, trying to catch sight of an armed Alaric but find nothing. We finally make it to my truck and Damon was about to help me put the casket in the car when I'm grabbed and slammed into the car.   
        "Ahh!" I scream as I drop to the ground. I could feel blood dripping down my face and blinding me slightly. I struggle to get up quickly and I find Damon rushing towards Alaric and preventing him from coming at me again. Alaric easily kicks Damon out of the way and before any of us could stop him, Alaric pulls out the white oak stake.   
        "NO!" I shout as Alaric opens the casket. I was about to rush towards him but Damon pulls me back.   
        "No, don't." he pleads as I fight against his arms.   
        "No! No!" I shout as Alaric raises his arm and plunges the stake into Klaus' heart. "NO!"   
        I could hear Klaus gasp in pain before flames started to cover his body. I continued to scream and fight against Damon's arm as I saw Klaus' body burn. Alaric pulls out the stake and turns to me.   
        "Next."   
        "Eleanor, run!" Damon says pushing me towards the exit. "RUN!"   
        I only take a few steps and catch sight of Damon rushing towards Alaric in order to distract him. I stand frozen, watching him do this and his eyes land on mine again.   
        "I said go!" Damon shouts. "Save yourself and the baby!"   
        My mind was blank, gone with everything that has happened in the past few hours, but my body took Damon's command and I found myself fleeing the scene. I didn't know where I was going now. I didn't know what to do next. All I knew was that everything I felt was slowly growing numb and I have cried enough tonight. 

*************

Third POV,  _Woods_  
  
        Stefan knew something was wrong. Too much time had passed since they set up the trap for Alaric and he had yet to appear. Eleanor had yet to call Elijah to tell him that she got Klaus. Something was wrong and Stefan was worried as to what it could possibly be. Rebekah and Elijah were a few feet away from him discussing where they would go to next and Stefan didn't know them well enough to voice his concerns. The phone in his pocket started to vibrate and Stefan immediately answered as he saw Damon's name pop up.   
        "Damon?" Stefan answers.   
        _"Bad news, brother."_ Damon responds. _"Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead."  
        _"And Eleanor?" Stefan asks concerned.   
         _"She was able to get out, but I don't know where she is or how she is."  
        _"She just saw the love of her life die in front of her." Stefan tells him. "I doubt she's ok."   
        _"How are you feeling Stef?"_ Damon asks him.  _"Any symptoms."  
        _"I feel ok." Stefan answers. "Do you feel anything?"  
         _"No."  
        _"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Stefan states.   
        _"Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline."_ Damon replies.   
        "Well if he wasn't lying, an hour's not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls."   
        Damon chuckles darkly at that.   
        _"What? So we can have our epic goodbye, Stefan?"_    
        "Not us brother." Stefan tells him. "You and Elena."   
        _"I think I said goodbye to Elena the moment I promised Eleanor I would never leave her again."_ Damon states.  _"I've only been making a mess of things since then."  
        _"Then I'm glad we're both on the right track, now." Stefan sighs out.    
        _"Call me if you see Eleanor."_ Damon tells him.  _"I want to say goodbye to her before we all kick the bucket."  
        _Damon hangs up and Stefan slowly pockets the phone. Jeremy, who had been slightly eavesdropping on Stefan's conversation, speaks up.  
        "Stefan, Elena's not at home." Jeremy tells him. "After the hospital scare from earlier tonight, she thought it would be best to head out of town on her own. She didn't want you or Damon to know since she knows you guys would try to stop her."   
        "Surprisingly, I expected that." Stefan states with a dry laugh.  
        "She made me promise not to tell but with Klaus being..." Jeremy continues to explain.  
        "It's gonna be fine, Jeremy." Stefan assures him. "Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay."   
        Hearing the ending of their conversation, Rebekah and Elijah make their way towards Stefan, concern was written all over their face.  
        "What happened?" Elijah asks him.  
        Stefan looks away from him, not wanting to give them the news.   
        "Stefan?" Rebekah calls out to him, stepping into his focus. "What's going on?"   
        Stefan took a deep breath before looking up at Elijah and Rebekah.   
        "I have some bad news." 

*************

        I stumbled through the forest, my vision being blurred by unshed tears, and my body feeling cold and numb. I lean on a nearby tree preventing myself from just falling onto the floor. My heart was beyond broken and I felt hollow. Even through this, I manage to find myself to the clearing where everyone was located in. Elijah is the first one to notice my appearance and then Rebekah. From their sorrowed expression, I knew that they knew what happened. I shuffle towards them before my legs fail me and Elijah is rushing to pick me up.   
        "He's gone," I gasp out as sobs escaped my throat. "There was nothing I could do to stop it."   
        I find myself clinging onto Elijah's coat while Rebekah tries to calm me.   
        "I should have died," I cry out. "I should have died with him."   
        "Don't say that," Rebekah exclaims. "Klaus would have wanted you live. He loved you so much."   
        "I won't live for much longer," I state. "I haven't died yet by the Mark bond being restrained but I will die with Klaus being the sire of my bloodline. Who knows how much longer I have?"   
        "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest have survived." Elijah states. "We don't know how."   
        "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Rebekah tells him.   
        "I thought he did." Elijah states. "It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."   
        "It wasn't me, Elijah." Rebekah tells him. "It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it."   
        "Then how am I still alive...? Oh my God," I stop talking as my hand falls to my stomach. Tears threatened to escape again and I felt my throat tightening. "Sealia, you bitch..."   
        "What does your witch have to do with this?" Rebekah asks me.   
        "She knew that he would die," I grit out. "She knew that he would die and cause all of us to die so she made him that potion with an excuse that it was for him to not feel my..."   
        "Feel your what?" Elijah asks.   
        "The only reason, part of Klaus' sireline is alive is because I'm pregnant." I answer. "I'm pregnant with Klaus' baby."   
        "You're... you're with child?" Rebekah whispers, shock in her voice.   
        "Yeah, I am." I cry out trying to keep it together but failing miserably. "And now they don't have a father or a family. We're both alone."   
        "No, you are not alone." Rebekah tells me as she pulls me into an embrace. "You have us, Eleanor. You have our family."   
        "She's right," Elijah states. "Klaus wanted you to be a part of our family.."   
        "For how long though?" I ask them as I thought over the threat of Alaric. "We still have so much to lose."  

*************

Third POV,  _Lockwood Cellar_  
  
        Bonnie walked through the dark shadows of the cellar and stopped once she reached the entrance. Dark shadows filled the room but Bonnie wasn't afraid of what lurked in them. She looked around the seemingly empty room before tentatively stepping in. Her confidence didn't waver as she scanned the room. She took a seat on one of the old Lockwood chest before speaking up.   
        "I know you're here."   
        Out of the darkest shadow, Tyler strode out and met Bonnie's gaze straight on.   
        "I must say, you executed the swapping spell brilliantly." Tyler's voice echoed in the cellar but it was Klaus' words behind the voice. "I didn't think you had it in you."   
        "I did it to save my friends, my mother, and most importantly..." Bonnie states. "Eleanor and the baby. I didn't do it for you, Klaus."   
        "The spirits won't be happy with you." Klaus replies.   
        "Is that concern I hear in your voice?" Bonnie mocks him causing Klaus to narrow his eyes at her. Bonnie chuckled at that before taking a deep breath and shrugging. "The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because _I_ wanted to."  
        "And I respect that, Bonnie." Klaus states. "It's nice to see you grew a backbone."    
        "I always had one," Bonnie replies. "Eleanor just showed me how to use it."   
        "She's a keeper, isn't she?" Klaus says endearingly. "How is she by the way?"   
        "Heartbroken, devastated." Bonnie tells him. "She thinks you're dead and that makes me fear she's going to do something crazy."   
        "How so?" Klaus asks concerned.   
        "She's angry, Klaus." Bonnie answers. "But she's the type of angry that has been silently manifesting within her and I don't know what she's capable of once her rage boils over."   
        "I need to get to her," Klaus states starting to run out of the cellar before Bonnie caught his arm. "What are you doing, Bonnie? Let me go!"   
        "Don't forget you're in Tyler's body." Bonnie warns him. "You'll be easily killed in this body and I don't have a back-up plan on this."   
        "Is that concern I hear on your voice, Bonnie?" Klaus asks mockingly causing Bonnie this time to narrow her eyes at him. Klaus just rolls his eyes and pulls his arm away from Bonnie. "Don't worry teenage witch, I'll be careful."   
        Bonnie reluctantly let Klaus go and wondered if she made the right decision in letting him free like that. She knew there would be consequences for what she did, especially since she hadn't told anyone about this. Bonnie saving Klaus like this was the only way to make it up to Eleanor for dessicating him in the first place but now she was thinking it might have been a mistake keeping this hidden in the first place. 

************* 

        I was miles away from Mystic Falls. The roads were dark and slick with a small layer of rain. The whole road was in deep shadows that not even the moon could break. I continued to walk down the middle of the road. No cars were driving around this time of night. Well... only one car was driving this time of night and from what Rebekah had told me it was the one car I cared about.   
        Rebekah was nice enough to fill me in with the news that Elena had run away. The human doppelganger thought it would be best for her to get out of town until things cooled off. If it wasn't for the bad timing, I would have laughed at the irony of the doppelganger's actions but all I felt was a deep numbness that would never go away.   
        It was also ironic as Elena was exactly in the middle of the two locations of my brothers. She would have to chose which direction and which brother to say her possible goodbye too. I could practically sense her devastation when she realized she would have to finally choose and as I expected she chose herself. Elena had taken an exit that drove away from both of my brothers location and I was now in the middle of the road waiting for her. I pulled up my phone and called Stefan.  
        " _Hello?_ "   
        "Hello brother," I reply. "You're still alive."   
         _"Eleanor, where are you? Damon and I are worried about you."  
        _"Yes, I'm alive." I state. "And I'm heartbroken and upset and overall just angry."   
         _"I know you must blame us for Klaus' death but it wasn't supposed to happen. I swear Eleanor, Damon and I just wanted the best for you."  
        _"Sure, you were." I answer sarcastically. "Of course you held my interests in hand, after all it was you two who decided to shun me, who decided to chose Elena over me, who decided that dessicating my soulmate was the best move to make, who decided that taking him to a storage locker would be the best place to hide the body. You and Damon dare to call yourself my family but you have been anything but."   
         _"Eleanor, please let me come see you."_ Stefan pleads.  _"We need to talk about this."  
        _"Elijah spoke to Elena, she's on Route 820," I answer as I see the distant lights of a car heading down the road. "Driving away from all this mess unscathed. Remind you of anyone?"   
         _"Whatever you're thinking of doing, Eleanor, don't."_  
        "Elijah says that we have to run, that Alaric will keep coming after us, that he'll come after the baby and I can't have that Stefan." I tell him. "I can't have my child running and fearing for his whole life."   
        _"This isn't the right thing to do, Eleanor. You know this."_  
        "I'm done doing the right thing, Stefan." I state. "I think it's time for me to go back to my old ripper ways."   
         _"Eleanor, we had a deal!"_  
        "Klaus is dead, Stefan." I grit out. "The deal is off. If I want to be safe from Alaric, there is only one way to do it and that's through Elena."   
        _"Please Eleanor! Don't do this!"_  Stefan pleads but I ignore it.   
        "You guys took the love of my life," I say seeing the car start to near me. "Now it's time for me to take yours."   
        Stefan continues to shout his pleas on the phone but I let the phone drop onto the asphalt road as I stared at the car straight on. I catch sight of Elena and I could see her horror as she takes notice of me. Instead of stopping her car or swerving out of the way, Elena seems to step on the gas, making the car come down faster on the road. I spread my arms out to her and didn't move from my spot. Elena was still headed towards me but before she could hit me I was suddenly rushed onto the side of the road.   
        I rolled on the ground for a bit before looking up and finding Tyler over me. Confusion was all over my face and before I could ask what he was doing and how he found me a loud crash grabbed my attention. I quickly pull myself away from Tyler and stand up. A fire lit up the road due to Elena' car being crashed into a tree.   
        "How did this..." I start to ask before Tyler responded.   
        "She lost control of her car." he tells me. "It was the slick road and her speeding."   
        I quickly run over to the car and pull the door off. Smoke quickly escaped the small vehicle and I choked on it. Before I could do anything, Tyler pulls me away from the crash.   
        "What do you think you're doing, Eleanor?" he exclaims. "You're pregnant and the baby..."   
        "I didn't kill her did I?" I ask him now suddenly feeling guilty. "I didn't... I didn't know what I was doing."   
        Tyler frowns at my question and instead of responding he just rushes towards the smoke-filled car and dives in. My hands started to shake nervously as Tyler took longer than I had expected. After a few seconds, the fires spread faster and before I know it the car explodes.   
        "Tyler!" I shout as I run up to the car but I'm suddenly grabbed and prevented in doing so. I look up to find Stefan holding me back, worry all over his face. I look around and find a car parked just a few feet away and see Caroline, Rebekah, and Elijah running out of the car.   
        "What happened Eleanor?" Stefan asks me as he holds me up.   
        "Uh... I was uh... I was in the middle of the road and Elena was driving. She saw me but instead of stopping or swerving out of the way she pressed the accelerator to hit me. I wasn't going to get out of the way and neither was she then Tyler came out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way and Elena must have lost control of the car and Tyler went into the car to save her but it exploded and now I don't know if either of them are alive and I..."   
        "Hey! It's ok," Stefan says pulling me into his arms. "You're ok and that's what matters."   
        "Are you sure you saw Tyler?" Caroline quietly asks behind Stefan.   
        "Yeah, I swear he was here." I answer. "He saved my life and ran to check on Elena..."  
        I stop talking as I see a figure through the smoke and everyone seems to take notice. Caroline and Stefan quickly runs towards it as they catch sight of Tyler holding on to an unconscious Elena. Rebekah and Elijah were at my side checking me over in concern but I paid no attention to there overprotection. Instead I watched the scene in front of me unfold, Stefan took Elena out of Tyler's arms and Caroline quickly embraced Tyler.   
        "Tyler! I thought you were dead!" Caroline tearfully cried out as she kissed him multiple times on the cheek. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"   
        "I'm fine," Tyler says as he awkwardly pulled away from her. He keeps Caroline at an arm's length as his eyes land on mine. "I'm more concerned about Eleanor."   
        "Eleanor?" Caroline exclaims unhappily as Tyler pulls away from her. "Is this some kind of sired thing, Tyler? Are you under her control now?"   
        "I'm not Tyler, love." Tyler states.   
        Hearing his response, I pull myself away from Rebekah and Elijah and start to run over to Tyler.   
        "Klaus?" I ask quietly unsure it was really him. "Is that you?"   
        "It's me, my love." Klaus/Tyler states. "It really is me."   
        Once again, tears rose to my eyes but this time they were tears of joy. I rush myself into his arms and let myself cry over him.   
        "I thought you were dead." I whisper. "I thought I lost you for good."   
        "You can't get rid of me that easy." Klaus jokes.   
        "What about Tyler?" Caroline quietly asks looking at both of us in confusion and sorrow. "Is he dead?"   
        "He's somewhere in here," Klaus tells her. "I'll return your boyfriend to you as soon as Bonnie figures out a way for me to get back to my body."   
        "Bonnie did this?" I ask surprised.   
        "Yes, the little witch outdid herself this time." Klaus tells me with a grin that could only be his. "It was a way to make-up for her mistake in dessicating me."   
        "I owe her so much," I say happily. "She gave me back what I thought I had lost."  
        Our moment together was cut short as my attention then fell onto Stefan and Elena. There seemed to be blood soaking through her clothes and my brother was attempting CPR. Stefan stops the CPR and pulls out his phone and answers it.  
        " _Alaric just died in my arms."_ I hear Damon exclaim. _"What the hell is going on?"  
        _"Elena's dead, Damon." Stefan replies.  
        _"She's what?"  
        _Stefan sighs as he glances up at me.   
        "She tried to run over our sister and it caused her to lose control of her car and crash into a tree instead." Stefan tells him. I found myself letting out a startled cry as I hear him say this, surprised that he took my side. I pull myself away from Klaus and walk towards him.   
         _"She tried to do what?!"_ Damon exclaims.   
        "You heard me," Stefan states. "She tried to kill our sister."   
        _"Serves her right. Elena shouldn't have tried to do that in the first place."_ Damon states. _"I'm heading over there now. Tell Eleanor to wait for me."  
        _Stefan hangs up the phone and looks up at me hopefully. I walk over to him and find myself pulling him into a hug. He quickly hugged me back and whispered a thousand of apologies. I knew it would take time for me to fully forgive him and Damon but we were all immortal and we had nothing but time to get over our differences. I glanced over at Klaus and saw him reunite with Elijah and Rebekah.  
        After all we went through, after our differences with our families, after betrayals and lies and secrets, it seemed that things were finally settling down and that our happy ending was just above our reach.  
        That is, until Elena's gasped back to life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
>         It's not over guys! I've decided to add a chapter/epilogue kind of thing after this ending. It will tie up all the loose ends and give everyone a happy ending. It will probably include some time skips so I can include the baby and more Klaus and Eleanor fluff. I hope you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster of a chapter. I hope I did it justice.  
>        


	32. Always and Forever-Epilogue

_Two Weeks Later_  
  
        It took a while for things to settle down in Mystic Falls. It's been two weeks since the events of that night on the road. In these two weeks a lot has changed. After mourning Alaric, a loss that impacted a lot of people, things started to get better. There was no more threats to any of my family's or Klaus' family's life. Rebekah, Elijah, and later on Kol, decided to stay in town while we decided to move on from here. The plans on moving were put to a stop due to some still unresolved problems.   
        I've been staying at the Boarding House while Klaus and the rest of his family stayed in the mansion. I would have liked to stay with them but with Klaus' soul still being in Tyler's body, it made things difficult between us. Until he was in his normal body would I return to him and that was taking quite some time. Until Bonnie had enough power to fix Klaus' original body, Klaus was to stay in Tyler. Klaus and I didn't spend much time together, in respect of Caroline, who desperately wanted her boyfriend back.  
        My relationship between my brothers was still tense and awkward. We didn't know how to start being a family again. With everything that's happened to us such as Elena's involvement and Klaus and my very bloody past, we were on new stage of our relationship. I hadn't forgiven them and they knew that it was going to take a lot of work and a lot of time to gain my forgiveness. As for now, we lived together, talked, reminisced about old times, and just attempted to fix our family.   
        As for Elena, that wasn't a problem anymore. It became very clear that night on the road that Elena had lost Stefan and Damon when she chose to save herself. Now in order to survive, Elena had to become the one thing she never thought of being, a vampire. Thanks to a blood donation from Jeremy, Elena was now gifted with eternal life, that is, if she didn't get staked.  
        Becoming a vampire was a wake-up call for Elena it seems. Seeing her past compulsions, her heightened emotions, realizing that she is indeed now a vampire, made her reevaluate her past choices. It made her realize that she was becoming just like Katherine. I was surprised when I found her at our doorstep with a thousand apologies pouring out of her mouth. She was sorry for what she did to me and sorry that she strung my brothers along with that game of hers. She was genuinely sorry for the trouble she's caused.   
        I didn't forgive her though and neither did Stefan or Damon. That angered her quite a bit, causing her to lash out, before apologizing once more. It seemed that she still had to get used to her heightened senses, something she would mention to Caroline when they had their next Vampire 101 class.   
        Having all of that settled, I gained quite some attention. Everyone wanted to know about the baby and about the wedding. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were still confused as to how it was possible that I was pregnant. Vampires don't have the ability to procreate but with Klaus being a Hybrid and me being his soulmate, it was possible in the ways of fate. Having that explained to everyone who came asking, other questions were asked about wedding.   
        Rebekah wouldn't stop coming over with wedding ideas and the occasional gifts for the baby. Elijah, as well, was having his own bursts of curiosity as he invited me to lunch and asked me questions about how quickly my relationship with Klaus had developed, slipping in a few questions about the baby as our conversations went on. Even Kol came to visit me a few times, pestering me with his overall being, making jokes and subtle jabs as usual. The only Mikealson who wasn't pestering me at that time was surprisingly Klaus who was staying away because he was still in Tyler's body.   
        It's been two  _long_ weeks and I wake up in my bed in a daze. I place my hand on my belly, still flat, but I knew she was there. Kol and Elijah argued it was going to be a boy. Elijah pointing out that both of our families were male-dominated so it had to be a boy. Rebekah and I thought otherwise. We were both the only girls in our family so we hoped it was a girl. Stefan and Damon sided with Elijah and Kol's opinion and Klaus was indifferent about the whole matter. He was just glad about having a baby with me.   
        After reminiscing on the fact that I was pregnant and that I wasn't dreaming, I got out of bed. I made my way out of my room, passing Stefan's to greet him. He was usually sitting at his desk writing on his journal, but today he wasn't. His room was empty. Finding that odd but not enough to investigate, I made my way downstairs ready to find Damon whistling while he made breakfast. I didn't even reach the last stair step before I'm ambushed by Rebekah.   
        "There's the sleepy head," Rebekah greets with a big smile, looping our arms together, and making me head upstairs again. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."   
        "Is something wrong?" I ask her concerned, not used to her early visit.   
        "Nothing, at all. In fact, everything's perfect." Rebekah tells me.   
        "Ok... then why are you..."   
        "All in due time," Rebekah cuts me off as we enter my room. She then starts to push me to the bathroom, handing me a robe, before shutting the door behind me. "Now, Eleanor dear, do please be a doll and take a long bath and relax... but not too long!"   
        "What about breakfast?" I complain through the door. "I'm hungry, Beks."   
        "I'll have something brought up," Rebekah answers. "Now do as I say. I'll be waiting once you're done."   
        I heard her heels click on the floor before my bedroom door is opened and then closed. I was confused to her very demanding behavior but I knew better than to go against Rebekah's demands and I did as she told me. I took a very short but relaxing bath as I played music on my speakers. After a while, I unplugged the drain and dried myself, before putting on the robe and clipping my hair up.   
        "Beks?" I ask as I open my bathroom door. I found my room empty, with the exception of my breakfast and a note. I sit down to eat breakfast and open the letter to find Rebekah's handwriting.   
        _"Dear Eleanor, I know I'm being strange today but please do as I say. I will be back shortly and I order you not to leave the room until I get back. By the meantime, eat your breakfast and think about what you love about my brother. That should make the time fly by until I get back. Sincerely, Rebekah."  
        _I threw the note aside and ignored her order. I make my way to my door to open it, just to find it locked from the outside. I start to slam against it and heard Damon snicker.   
        "Damon!" I shout. "Let me out this instant!"   
        "No can't do, sis." Damon says. I heard his steps start to leave the hallway and I slammed my hands on the door more urgently. "We all have a busy day ahead of us."   
        "What does that even mean?!" I shout.  
        "Just eat your breakfast!" Damon answers as he slammed his door closed, ignoring my question. I hated all of the secretive behaviour everyone was giving off today. Something was very off about this whole thing and I was getting very annoyed by it.   
        Having no other choice, I ate my breakfast and waited. Before long, I heard Rebekah's high heels on the hallway. My bedroom door was then unlocked and Rebekah appeared with a smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her, unhappy with whatever was going on.   
        "Don't scowl at me that way," Rebekah tells me. "Today's going to be the best day of your immortal life, so deal with it."   
        "What does that even mean?!" I exclaim. "What is going on?"   
        "Everything," Rebekah states. "It's a busy day over at the Mikaelson Manor. I need you fed, happy, and dressed to impress."   
        Rebekah then forces me to sit back down and unclips my hair.   
        "Bekah, you have to tell me what's going on." I state. "Am I meeting the queen or something?"   
        Rebekah giggles at that.   
        "Of course not," Rebekah states. "But we can arrange that if you like."   
        "No thanks," I responds confused as to how she could even do that. Rebekah starts to brush my hair and playing with different styles. I got annoyed once again and was about to turn around in my chair with my own demands. "Rebekah, what the  _hell_ is..."   
        "I'm here! I'm here!" Bonnie exclaims as she runs in, all out of breath. "Sorry, it took longer than I had expected."   
        "That's alright," Rebekah replies. "Eleanor here was just getting riled up again."   
        "I have the right to be riled up!" I exclaim. "I just want to know what's going on!"   
        Rebekah and Bonnie ignore my frustrated state and continue on with their conversation as if I wasn't even there.  
        "Did you bring it?" Rebekah asks her.   
        "Stefan has all the boxes." Bonnie states. "He's on his way up here."   
        "Good," Rebekah replies turning her attention back on me. "So, should I leave her hair down, half-up/half-down, or all the way up?"   
        "A high bun, for sure." Bonnie answers. "Shows her face and compliments the dress."   
        "What dress?" I ask confused but once again I'm ignored and another person bursts into my room.   
        "I think I got everything." Stefan states placing ribbon-wrapped boxes on my bed. "Shoes, dress, accessories... the flowers are in our fridge and both of your dresses are dry-cleaned and hanged in the spare bedroom down the hall."   
        "And the cake?" Rebekah asks him.   
        "Elijah said it just got delivered." Stefan answers. "So if I'm done here..."   
        "Yeah, yeah..." Rebekah waves him off. "Go get ready."   
        "What is going on?" I ask to a fleeing Stefan but he just smiles at me.   
        "You'll find out soon enough," he says before closing the bedroom door behind him.   
        "Is no one seriously not going to tell me what this whole secretive shenanigan is all about?" I ask frustrated.  
        I turn around to face Rebekah and Bonnie finding them opening up the boxes. Slowly but surely I start to piece the things together. Bonnie pulled out [a beautiful veil](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463589355375545455/) while Rebekah took out the nude lace heels. They both urgently reached for the last box, opening it and pulling out a very [beautiful long white wedding dress. ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=203082866)  
        "What is all of this..." I whisper as I could only watch from afar these beautiful things.   
        "You're getting married today, silly." Rebekah says smiling at me. "I thought the wedding dress made it obvious."   
        "But Klaus..." I start to say before Rebekah cut me off.   
        "Don't worry about him," Bonnie tells me.   
        "But I should wait until he's back in his body." I tell her. "There's no point in rushing all of this."   
        "Actually there is," Rebekah says her eyes landing on my stomach. "You've got a baby on the way. In a few months, you'll have a big belly and how am I supposed to work around that. I could wait after the baby's born, but then you'll be a mother and Klaus will be a father and you'll put the wedding on the back-burner. We have to do this now."   
        "But Beks," I whine.   
        "No whining _."_ Rebekah exclaims forcing me to face forward again. "We've got a list to do in two hours and your whining is not on that list."   
        "I'll do what she says, Eleanor." Bonnie says putting away all of the boxes. "I've been helping her the past two weeks and she gets what she wants."   
        "Oh I'm seeing that already," I comment as Rebekah starts with my hair again. Bonnie just laughed at that while Rebekah shook her head and started to tell me the schedule for the day.  
        Once my hair and makeup was done, all thanks to Rebekah, I was given a piece of paper and a pen so I could start writing my wedding vow. I never really thought I would be doing this so soon and was struggling a bit to come up with the right words. Rebekah and Bonnie left the room to give me some privacy as they themselves started to get ready.   
        I wandered around my room, pacing, and trying to find some sort of inspiration in the four walls of my room. I sighed, ready to give up, before my eyes landed on my engagement right. In that moment, I couldn't help but smile and relax.  
        "Something new," I whisper before dropping the pen and paper and turning my focus elsewhere. I search through my jewelry box and find the blue pendant necklace Klaus had given me such a long time ago. I picked it up and immediately placed it on myself.   
        "Something blue..." I whisper.   
        I then start to look through my jewelry for some old earrings but couldn't find them. I give up on that search and by that time, Rebekah and Bonnie walk back in wearing dresses looking at me in concern.  
        "I need something borrowed." I state.   
        "Then here," Rebekah says quickly, pulling out her diamond earrings and handing them to me. "What else do you need?"   
        "I've got my something blue, something borrowed, something new..." I list off.   
        "Something old." Bonnie states.   
        "I think she has the covered," Damon states smirking beside my bedroom door.   
        "How so?" Rebekah asks him.   
        "Me and Stefan, of course," Damon answers with a grin. "We're both quite old and if that isn't enough, she is marrying a thousand year old vampire. Case in point, something old."   
        "I'm so confused." I state.  
        Damon pouts at that and Stefan walks in as he does his tie.   
        "What's going on?" Stefan asks. "What are we all doing here?"   
        "Our dear sister has yet to ask us to walk her down the aisle." Damon scoffs. "I'm hurt."   
        "You two..." I say. "You two want to walk me?"   
        "Of course," Stefan replies. "That's if... you're ok with it?"   
        "Yes, I'll be... yeah." I say surprised that they offered. "Thank you guys."   
        Damon and Stefan smiled at me.   
        "We'll be waiting downstairs until you're done." Damon states with a wink before pulling Stefan out of my room and closing the door. I sigh as I turn back to Rebekah and Bonnie.   
        "So your vows..." Rebekah starts to ask me before I shake my head at her.   
        "I'm just going to have to wing it." I state as I make my way to my dress. "I won't be able to express how I feel until I see him, I think..."   
        Luckily, Rebekah doesn't argue with me on that and pushes me to put on the dress. With her help and Bonnie, I was able to get it on without messing up the makeup or hair. After having some final touches, putting on the designer shoes, and securing that everything was indeed in place, I was able to walk out of my room.   
        "Finally!" Damon exclaims. "Took you long enough."   
        "Damon..." Stefan snaps at him but I couldn't help but smile at both of them.   
        "Bonnie and I will meet you there," Rebekah states walking past us and to the front door. "Make sure she doesn't stain the dress."   
        They were gone before any of us could give her a response. Damon and Stefan turn back to me and held out their arm. I took both of them and allowed them to escort me out of the house. They helped me get into Damon's car, pulling the top on, and covered my eyes so I wouldn't see where we were headed. I was nervous to this whole thing, unsure of what to expect.   
        The car finally came to a stop and I heard Damon leave the car and come to my side. He told me to keep my eyes closed as he and Stefan led me through wherever we were. At some point I heard Elijah but his voice quickly disappeared. I could hear from afar a crowd of people chattering excitedly. I still didn't know where I was and what was going on around me. Before I knew it, something was forced into my hands and the veil over my eyes was placed.   
        "You can open your eyes now, El."   
        I quickly open my eyes, blinking, as I adjusted my sight through the veil. I gasp as I notice we were at Klaus' mansion. We were inside but I knew that everyone was waiting outside. My hand tightened on the light pink bouquet in my hands. I couldn't help but smile at my brothers who were waiting for my reaction.           
        "You ready?" Stefan asks me.   
        "Not really," I answer. "I don't know what's waiting for me out there."   
        "You'll be fine," Stefan assures me as he offered me his arm. I take it, being careful not to ruin the flowers. I turn to Damon who looked at me questioningly.   
        "Are you sure you want to go through this?" he asks me. "It's ok to have cold feet. We can quickly get into my car and get the hell out of..."   
        "I'm nervous, but fine." I tell Damon who still looked at me concerned. "Seriously, I'm going to be ok."   
        "Yeah, right." Damon mutters. "You're marrying the bad guy here, remember?"   
        "I know." I answer. "But he's my bad guy. We both did some pretty terrible things in our lives, but this is a new chapter in our lives... I know we're both going to be ok."   
        "If you say so..." Damon mutters as he offers me his arm. I quickly take it and squeeze his arm to ease his still concerned mind.   
        "Make sure I don't trip," I whisper to them as I hear the music start.  
        Damon and Stefan both smiled at me before the doors open and [flower petals cascade](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463589355375547560/) in the air. We all walk through and I couldn't help but nervously smile at the crowd gathered. My eyes admire the flowers and decorations before they land on Klaus. I couldn't help but smile even bigger as I saw him in his original body, standing there, waiting for me with an equally big smile. It took everything within me from running down the aisle to him.   
        The small quartet of stringed instruments played as I walked down the petal covered aisle. I could see Bonnie standing up there, smiling at me encouragingly. In the middle was the minister and beside him was Klaus and his best man being of course, Elijah. I finally get to the end of aisle and turn to Stefan and Damon.   
        "Thank you," I whisper at both of them, placing a kiss on each of their cheek. "Thank you for everything."   
        They both let go of me and take their seats. I hand my bouquet to Bonnie before facing Klaus. My hands are then held by his and I couldn't help the tears that rose in my eyes.   
        "I can't believe you're here." I whisper.  
        "I can say the same thing about you," Klaus whispers back. "Rebekah told me you were putting up quite a fight today."   
        "If I had known it was for all of this, I wouldn't have done that."   
        Klaus only grinned wider at that. Our conversation was cut short as the music stopped and the minister began his sermon. I couldn't help but just look at Klaus, still trying to register how he was actually here in front of me, willing to marry me after all we've endured. I love him and he loves me, and I couldn't be any happier than this moment right here.   
        "It's time for the vows," the minister says snapping me out of my happy daze. Klaus quickly pulls out his notecards while I couldn't help but laugh. Klaus looked up at me confused and I couldn't help but smile at him. It was the bride that had to go first and I couldn't help but try to find the right words for this moment.  
        "I didn't have much time to write my own vows." I state as I held Klaus' hand. "For two reasons, I didn't know I was getting married today and also because it's hard to put down in words what I feel about you. Saying I love you just doesn't seem to be enough." I couldn't help the few tears that slipped out of my eyes. "We've had multiple love stories, Niklaus, and it finally led up to this moment where I am struggling to find the words to describe how much I love you." I let out a laugh in which Klaus joined me in.   
        "In the entirety of my life, I fell in love with you three times. I met you when I was human and I couldn't help but love you so much in that one moment of time." I tell him. "The second time I saw you was years later and though I threw a drink at your face, I grew to love you. Then the third, and final time, you saved my life, you were the light in my darkness, and I couldn't help but fall in love you once more. They label this love because we're soulmates, but I know it goes beyond that. I love you because I _love_ you, it was my choice, and I wouldn't want it any other way. It took us a long time to get here, but we're here."  
        I smile at him and squeezed his hand.   
        "With that said," I say with a chuckle. "I vow to love you for the rest of my life, to be by your side _always_."   
        Klaus smiled at that and placed a kiss on my hand before clearing his throat and pulling out the notecards from before.   
        "I had time to work on mine and I don't think it'll live up to what you managed to string up in a matter of seconds," Klaus says earning a laugh from the crowd. I smile at him before he looks down at his vows to start.  
        "My beautiful Eleanor, I never thought I live to see the day where I finally got to marry you. Yet here we are, against all odds, finally here. Our lives haven't been easy, we never had it easy. Even through the struggles of outside threats to our lives, you stuck by my side, loyal and loving. You understand me, and even better, you understand my demons... my darkness. You did not become frightened at the sight of this. Instead, you showed me yours."   
        Klaus grip on my hands tighten and I traced my thumb on his hand to assure him to go on.   
        "The darkness we bring... the darkness we carry within ourselves caused us to both be labeled as monsters, but they failed to realize that monsters have hearts and I gave you mine as you gave me yours." Klaus clears his throat and finally relaxes. "But we're not monsters, people didn't know what we went through; our pains, our struggles, our suffering. We're not monsters, and I didn't start believing that until you came into my life and told me so."  
        I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears that his vows evoked in me.   
        "I vow to love you till the end of time, Eleanor." Klaus says looking into my eyes, discarding the notecards. "And we will be together,  _always and forever._ "  
        "Now for the rings," the minister says. Bonnie hands me a silver band while Klaus gets his by Elijah. We turn back to each other and smiled big.   
        "Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Eleanor Salvatore to be thy wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward?"   
        "I do," Klaus says as I slip the silver band on his finger. I couldn't help but shake slightly from excitement as the minister turned to me.   
        "Do you Eleanor Salvatore take Niklaus Mikaelson to be thy wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?"  
        "I do," I say quickly as Klaus slips the ring on my finger.   
        "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The crowd starts to clap for us and I couldn't stop smiling. "You may now kiss your bride."   
        Klaus quickly pulls me towards him and kisses me. I kissed him back with the same fervor as he. It's been two long weeks since I've felt his lips, felt his touch, seen him be _him._ I smiled through the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck. We finally pull away, due to the lack of air, and turned to crowd with smiles on our faces. Bonnie hands me my bouquet but before I knew what was happening, Klaus quickly sweeped me off my feet and started to walk me through the aisle. I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him again as we made our way inside.   
        The whole mansion was [decorated in lights and flowers](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463589355375547628/). The ballroom was set with tables at the edges of the room, leaving some space for the dance floor. There was an open bar at a corner and a band setting up at the front. I couldn't help but admire all of it. Klaus carries me to the our table and finally settles me down.   
        "I can't believe Rebekah did this in two weeks." I whisper. Klaus just smiled down at me. "I can't believe you're here after all this time!"   
        "It wasn't possible until this morning," Klaus tells me. "There was a rare Mars or Jupiter lining that only happens every couple of decades. Bonnie channeled that and was able to fix my body and place me back in it."   
        "I owe her so much," I tell him.   
        "You can wait to give your thanks after our wedding reception," Klaus tells me. "For now, be my wife."   
        "I love to," I tell him as I grab his hand and lead him to dance floor. Klaus was reluctant but followed me anyways. The band quickly tests out the microphone before scanning the filling room.   
        "This song is dedicated to the bride and groom." The lead singer says nodding at us. "For your first dance, I was specifically and constantly reminded by that lovely blonde wedding planner of yours to play."  
        Klaus and I ignored the lead singer's obvious flirtations to Rebekah as he started to play what was to be  _our_ song. I couldn't help but laugh as I recognized the melody instantly. I had no other choice but to dance to it and Klaus just smiled down at me.    

 _I wish I could do better by you_  
'Cause that's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work

 _While I'm off chasing my own dreams_  
Sailing around the world  
Please, know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl  
  
        "I can't believe Rebekah chose this song," I tell Klaus. "It doesn't seem like her style."   
        "It might have been my recommendation actually," Klaus confesses. I couldn't help but look up at him in surprise. "What? It fits what I feel for you."  
        I lean up and kiss him quickly before he spins me. 

 _When you cry a piece of my heart dies_  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost

 _You don't ask for no diamond rings_  
No delicate string of pearls  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl

        We continued to sway even after the song ended. The band played another one and Damon appeared by then to take the next dance. Klaus passed me along to him and I danced with him. He seemed happy for me and after all we've been through I knew that this was it. This was where all the loose strings had to be tied and I looked up at my elder brother and smiled at him.   
        "All is forgiven, Damon." I tell him causing him to look down at me in surprise. "I think it's time we try to be brother and sister again, without the awkwardness that's been there the past two weeks. Too much time has passed by to be this hesitant with each other. We may be immortal, but we're not stupid."   
        "Thank you," Damon says sincerely. "Thank you..."   
        Damon spins me around and I find Stefan catching me.   
        "Did you hear all of that?" I ask him.   
        "Yup," he answers.   
        "Good," I say, smiling up at him. "Hate repeating myself. You know... all that emotional fluff. I can only handle it once."   
        Stefan just chuckles at that as we slowed dance through another song. Once that was over, the band started to play dance music causing the dance floor to immediately burst with life. I saw Bonnie and Matt dancing with the rest of their friends, which surprised me that they were actually here. Tyler was finally back to his own body and was dancing with Caroline. Elena was laughing with Jeremy, who kept at her side in case her new vampirism got too much for her.   
        Rebekah was focused more on the wedding reception going well that she kept missing the lead singer's advances to her. Elijah was at Kol's side trying to keep him from doing any harm to the innocent human locals. Klaus' hybrids were here but at their expense since they had been set free from the syre bond. Witches and other past vampire friends were here, dancing and mingling on their own.   
        I couldn't help but smile as Klaus pulled me into his arms again and kissed me. Oh how I missed him.   
        "I love you," I tell him in between kisses. "I love you very much."   
        "I love you too." Klaus responds with a smile. I pull him closer and lean up to his ear.   
        "Do you wanna hear a secret?" I ask him.   
        "Always," Klaus whispers back. I grab his hand and place it on my stomach.  
        "I'm pretty sure we're having a girl," I tell him. "Call it my maternal instincts, but I'm 100% sure we're having a baby girl."   
        Klaus couldn't help but laugh in happiness. He pulls me towards him again and kisses me more passionately. I return his loving kiss with passion of my own. This was our happy ending. This was more than that.

*************

 _Two Years Later..._  
  
      I'm woken up by a screeching giggle. I heard someone hush them, telling them that I was still asleep and needed to rest a while more. I couldn't help but smile and turn my head to the direction of his voice. I find [Klaus on the rocking chair, holding our daughter in his arms](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463589355375551219/) who was having too much fun with the pop up book he was trying to read to her. I stretch and smile at Klaus who now realizes I was awake. He smiles at me and I smile back.   
        "Morning," I tell him, hugging the pillow to my chest.   
        "Morning," he replies, putting down the book and carrying our daughter to our bed. "Come on, Lily. Say good morning to momma."   
        Lily just started to suck on her thumb and I smiled down at her.   
        "Come to mommy, Lily." I say as I grab her from Klaus. Lily lets out a whimper, but soon settles down as I start to lightly rock her. "Who's a good baby? You are my sweet girl."   
        I look up at Klaus and press a quick kiss on his lips.   
        "Have they arrived yet?" I ask him as I settle Lily on the bed, allowing her to play with the stuffed animals that were scattered around the mattress.  
        "They called an hour ago saying they just got into a taxi," Klaus tells me.   
        "How about Rebekah and Elijah?" I ask him. "And did you ever hear back from Kol?"   
        "Kol has decided to skip this one out," Klaus sighs out. "Something about not being the cutest one in the room made him pout like a scolded child."   
        I roll my eyes at that knowing that this was typical Kol behaviour.   
        "I don't buy that for a second, but whatever, I'll send his gift via mail." I say grabbing onto Lily before she fell over the bed. Klaus chuckled at that and pulled her up to his lap again. She quickly calmed down and Klaus smiled down at her. Lily had quickly become a daddy's girl and Klaus loved it.   
        "So Rebekah and Elijah?" I ask him again.   
        "They're already here," Klaus tells me causing me to be alarmed. "Don't worry, they're downstairs waiting for you to get ready."   
        "Thank you," I say quickly rushing to the closet and changing out of my pj's. I rush out of there and place my hair in a high ponytail.   
        "Did you...?" I start to ask in which Klaus just nods. "And did you..."   
        "Done and done," Klaus tells me as she showed me a nicely dressed and freshly diapered Lily. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste."   
        I shake my head at him and start to make my way downstairs. Our home was one of many. Klaus wasn't lying when he said he owned castles and mansions all over the world. We settled in one of the [manors in New York](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463589355375551791/), making it easier for everyone to come visit us. It was a large house but with our frequent visitors, the room was usually used up. Like today, it was Christmas and everyone had come out to us to celebrate it.   
        I make my way downstairs with Klaus behind me. I walk into the living room and smile at both of them. Rebekah quickly rushed in for a hug and Elijah patiently waited his turn. The Christmas tree was lit up and filled with more gifts than I remembered. Rebekah and Elijah must have added onto the pile before we got down here.   
        "Aww, there she is," Rebekah cries out as she quickly takes Lily from Klaus. Klaus was annoyed by her action but I nudged him to sit down and let his sister have her time with her niece. After Rebekah had her fill, which wasn't enough for her but had to do, she passed Lily to Elijah who carefully took her.   
        "So how's everything?" I ask them.   
        "Everything's good," Elijah simply answers.   
        "I'm having a blast," Rebekah tells me. "So much has changed and I love living through all of it."   
        Rebekah and Elijah had parted ways with us quite some time ago. Elijah was currently staying in London, staying in one of the castles they owned over there. Rebekah on the other hand moved to L.A. and was having her fun with the beaches and Hollywood. From what we knew of Kol, he was in the Latin America's learning from their magic, not bothering to make any attempts of communication with any of us.   
        Damon and Stefan had remained in Mystic Falls. Occasionally they traveled upstate to visit us and update us on their lives. They usually timed their visits around Elijah's and Rebekah's visits so they wouldn't have to compete for Lily's attention. Damon had started to mature and outgrow his stubbornness as he helped Sheriff Forbes with supernatural activities around Mystic Falls. As for Stefan, he became an assistant football coach at Whitmore College. They both enjoyed their life there and for once were dating different girls.   
        "I told you we were going to be the last one here," Damon complained as they burst through the front door. "They got to her first."    
        He shook snow off his head and glared at Elijah who was carrying Lily. Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's behaviour as he unwrapped his scarf and smiled at me. They set their bags at the end of the stairs and joined all of us.  
        "Damon," I call out. "Stefan."   
        They both hug me and drop of their gifts at the tree.    
        "Sorry we're late," Stefan apologizes as Damon quickly picks up Lily from Elijah's arm. "The snow caused the taxi to take longer than it should have."  
        "It's fine," I assure him. "You haven't missed much."   
        "Good," Stefan says. "Wouldn't hear the end of it from Damon."   
        Stefan then goes to sit next to Damon and he picks up Lily from him.   
        "Bonnie sends her greetings," Damon tells me quickly as he played with Lily who was in Stefan's arms. "Abby decided to pop in for a visit or something about college finals, I can't really remember what her excuse was."   
        I roll my eyes at Damon but didn't say anything.   
        "Oh and Matt says hi as well," Stefan pipes in. "So does everyone at Mystic Falls."   
        "Except Tyler, I assume." Klaus states.   
        "Yup, except Tyler." Damon agrees.   
        "Is he really still upset I used his body?" Klaus asks him. "I didn't do anything to it."   
        "He's still pretty peeved," Damon tells him. "But that might come from his stubborn werewolf side."   
        "Figures," Rebekah comments.   
        "Speaking of stubborn werewolf sides," Stefan says as Lily became fussy. "Lily's about to scream her head off."  
        Klaus quickly gets up and takes Lily from him. Immediately she relaxes and everyone sighed in relief at that.   
        "Ok, how about we get this show on the road so all of you can rest from your long travels." I state in which everyone nodded in agreement. I make my way towards the christmas tree and start to pass out the gifts while Damon served everyone drinks. Rebekah placed a santa hat on Klaus who scowled at it but didn't pull it off.   
        "Merry Christmas," I tell them as they opened their gifts. Rebekah smiled at the gown we got her, Elijah was pleased with a very rare first edition of Chaucer's works, Stefan was happy to see NFL tickets, and Damon was confused to the keys he received.   
        "What's this?" he asks me.   
        "It's my motorcycle." I tell him. "I haven't found much use of it ever since I became a mom."   
        "This is too much for me to receive," Damon says handing me back the keys.   
        "Come on, Dames." I tell him pushing his hand back. "How are you supposed to chase down bad guys with style? Take the bike."   
        Damon was ready to argue but I narrowed my eyes at him.   
        "Don't force me to compel you." I state causing everyone to chuckle.  
        "I drink vervain, thank you very much." Damon replies pocketing the keys into the pocket of his leather jacket.   
        One by one, everyone passed out their gifts and all that was left was a very empty Christmas tree. Rebekah and Stefan helped me clean up the wrapping paper. While Elijah and Klaus put away the gifts and the suitcases at the end of the stairs.   
        "Lily's birthday is coming up," Damon states as we move to the dining room to eat a late breakfast. "Any ideas of what you'll be doing?"   
        "We were thinking of going down to Mystic Falls," Klaus tells them. "Since all of Eleanor's friends are there, we thought we'll just stay at the manor and..."  
        "Our home is always open," Stefan offers up. "You can celebrate her birthday there."   
        "Do you really want me to bring a soon to be two-year old to your house where she will cry, and poop, and scream constantly?"   
        "If you mean that two-year old in Klaus' arms, I say it's all good." Damon answers.   
        Klaus and I couldn't help but chuckle.   
        "That means Elijah and Rebekah can stay at the manor and if Kol does decide to show up this time, then he can stay there too."   
        "We'll think about it," Klaus says putting Lily on her chair as Rebekah and Elijah brought out plates and set them up. Food was already at our table thanks to our hired chef and we all sat down for the meal. Klaus was too occupied in feeding Lily that he kept forgetting to eat himself if it wasn't for my reminders. After a while, Lily makes a mess of her baby food and I take her up before any of our attentive guests could get to her.   
        "Oh Lily Hope Mikaelson, what am I to do with you?" I say as I start to head upstairs to give her another bath. Once I had her dressed, fed, and burped, did I set her down for her early noon nap. Klaus came up to her nursery and pressed a kiss on my shoulder as I watched Lily sleep. He pulled out a small wrapped box and hands it to me.   
        "What's this for?" I ask him.   
        "Another happy long year," Klaus responds kissing my neck. I unwrap the ribbon and open the lid of the box just to find a bronze lighter, simply designed, and at the bottom was engrained with our initials and the year. I smiled at the gift.   
        "You know I don't smoke anymore," I tell him.   
        "I know," he responds. "But it's the thought that counts."  
        I placed the lighter back inside the box and turned to Klaus. I kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. I pull away and Klaus presses his forehead against mine.  
        "So Santa Klaus," I tell him which causes Klaus to immediately pull the Santa Claus hat off his head. "I have one more gift for you."   
        "Really?" Klaus asks surprised.   
        "Yes, I do." I tell him. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."   
        "Noticed what?"   
        "This," I say grabbing his hand and pulling it down to my stomach. Klaus' eyes widened as he concentrated his hearing. A smile broke out on his face immediately and tears of joy pooled in his eyes.   
        "Are you...?" he begins to ask before I cover his mouth.  
        "Careful," I whisper to him. "We're in a house full of nosy vampires. They might overhear this."  
        Klaus could barely hold in his excitement as he laughed.   
        "Since when?" he asked me.   
        "Just last week I felt the symptoms," I tell him. "I wasn't sure myself until I started feeling human warm again."   
        "I think we should tell them," Klaus tells me.   
        "It's too soon to tell them," I respond. "It's Christmas, then there's New Year's, and then Lily's birthday. I think we should just wait, let us celebrate the news before telling all of them."  
        "Fine," Klaus sighs out, kneeling down eye level to my stomach. "I can't believe..."  
        "Me either," I say with a smile of my own.    
        I couldn't help but laugh and pull Klaus back up to his feet. Klaus quickly picks me up and quietly carries me out of Lily's nursery and into our room. From there, we both just rested in each other's arm, enjoying the sound of our daughter sleep in the next room and enjoying the new life inside me.   
        Darkness came in all shapes and sizes, it devours everyone, hides demons and sins alike. Darkness conquers many of our kind. Darkness was the absence of light, so it wasn't originally like this, it was made that way. Darkness was said to be evil but without it how is one to see the stars? Without darkness, how is one to see the light... the good in them?  
        Klaus was right when he said we brought darkness but our darkness made people see, actually take in account that there light was not as bright as they thought it was. Our darkness revealed other people's darknesses such as Elena. Our darkness made people like Bonnie, who were always unaccounted for, become stronger, become _brighter_. Our darkness found each other and Klaus and I found ourselves not alone anymore. This was our never ending happy ending and I cherished every light and dark moment that led up to this point. 

_The End._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
>         We finally reached the end of this book. This is actually the first book I have completely finished with no more works that I have to add after this. Thank you so much for everyone who's read it and commented it. I hope you guys enjoyed the wedding scene and a grown up Lily Hope Mikaelson. Hopefully, I tied all of the loose ends that were hanging around. Anyway thank you so much for joining me on this long journey to finish this book.  
>         Comment any questions or concerns and I'll do my best to answer them.  
>          
>   


End file.
